Stuck Together
by Stryder2008
Summary: Sam Campbell is a pilot flying a new client, Dean Winchester to Anchorage when the plane crashes in the Alaskan wilderness. Surviving the crash was easy. After they are rescued both of their pasts come back to haunt them in the most unforeseen ways possible. What will happen after they survive together? Rated M: Sam/Dean:Complete AU Injured/Hurt!Dean Worried/Hurt!Sam
1. Chapter 1

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

**_Rating MA_**_: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, there will also be M/M pairings although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**Author's Note:** _This story will follow Sam and Dean as they try to escape from the Alaskan wilderness. I don't have any idea what a pilot would really do in this type of situation, so bear with me. I am also not an engineer so that means I am totally taking license with Dean's job as well. _

_This idea occurred to me as I was thinking about a flight that I had taken earlier this month, I hate to fly, so what would happen if these two wound up on a plane and it crashed? And neither of them had the survival skills that they have in the series, how would they cope. _

**_Hang on this is going to be a bumpy ride._**

**Stuck Together**

Chapter 1

_What could Possibly go Wrong_

Sam Campbell had been flying this route for about seven months and yeah…it was hell-a boring. But the scenery was beautiful; however flying from Seattle to Anchorage every few days was leaving his love life in tatters in the real world. But the money…that was a bit more difficult to argue with.

His boyfriend, Gabriel Barnes had recently informed him that he had to make a decision before the end of the week. The good old fashioned ultimatum, it was either quit his job, or find one that kept him in Seattle, or he was more than welcome to find himself a new place to live.

Sam had thought about that _seriously_, he loved Gabe, he really did, but damn if the man couldn't be stuffy as hell. They had been together since their sophomore year of college, Sam had originally thought that he was going to be a lawyer, and he had the degree to prove it, but he had hated the corporate "rat-race".  
Gabriel had graduated, also with a law degree, but he had loved the idea of corporate litigation; and he was really good at it. So he had taken a job offer with a huge firm in Seattle and they had moved there three years ago. Sam hadn't really wanted to move, but the money and the opportunity were too good for Gabe to pass up. So Sam had packed up his life and moved a thousand miles from his home and his family, not that he ever really saw them anyway.

Sam had then decided that he wanted to learn to be a pilot, so he had taken the flight training and received his pilot's license. Soon after that, Sam had landed this job with a private airline that flew stuffy corporate types up to Anchorage, Alaska several times a week. He had hoped that his decision to move might have made a difference to his family, but they hadn't really cared one way or the other.

Sam's mother had died from lymphatic cancer when he was five. His younger brother, Adam, had been barely 2 years old when the tragedy had struck their lives and Sam had struggled to fit into the new family dynamic ever since. Their father Michael Campbell, had remarried a few years later, and their new mother had brought her own problems into their family. She had loved Michael, but she didn't want kids and she sure as hell didn't want _his _sons, from a previous marriage, ones that were still broken after the loss of their mother. The relationship between the boys and their father had become very strained, eventually causing an enormous rift that neither Sam nor Adam had been able to fix.

Sam sighed at that line of thinking; this was what he hated about having so much time alone when preparing the plane for a departure. He was able to dissect every decision that both he and Adam had made throughout their messed up childhood. Sam had been a straight A student in high school, but he had also spent a lot time in the principal's office due to fighting, guys just seemed to want to mess with him. _Hazards of being an overly large geek that stayed away from sports and belonged to the drama club_, he supposed. It wasn't that Sam wasn't athletic, far from it actually, he just really saw no point in playing into the cliché, so he didn't. He had taken art, drama classes, and the only sport that he ever did play was soccer his freshman year.

The only thing that had gotten him through those years had been the need to watch out for Adam and that hadn't turned too well.

Sam had realized that he was gay at the tender age of 15, not such a good thing for a teenager living in a broken home. It wasn't like he had anyone to talk to; they weren't that type of family. So now, Sam was 30 and his brother still really hadn't accepted that this was who and what his brother really was. Sam talked with his father and step mother at the yearly family meeting and that never went well, Christmas, but that was it.

Adam didn't even bother to send birthday cards to him, and he never responded to Sam's cards or the occasional phones calls. In fact, Sam wouldn't even know that Adam was still alive and well if he didn't keep such close tabs on his little brother. He would trek over to California ever few months and just stand outside of Adam's apartment, waiting to see him, he never left until he had laid eyes on his younger brother. Adam had gone to California State University and graduated with a medical degree from Berkeley, he was currently completing his training in the specialty of orthopedic surgery. Sam knew that Adam currently lived with his girlfriend of two years, some beautiful blond number named Jo Harvell, and that he still had no desire to talk to Sam.

Sam had thought about going over and talking to Adam on so many occasions that he was still a little surprised that he hadn't actually followed through. He felt raw and exposed when he was with Adam at this point and just couldn't face the shame and disgust that would be evident in Adam's glacial blue eyes if he did try to talk to him face to face.

Sam inhaled as the pain of that last meeting with his brother flashed through his head and closed his eyes trying to shut the thought down. He still had a hard time when he thought about that final altercation.

_"You disgust me Sam. You're not my brother, and I don't want you in my life." Adam had thrown the hateful words at Sam as he had punched Sam repeatedly in the face driving home his rage with each bloody fist. Sam had taken each blow and tried to erase the horror that was filling his heart, he had lost everyone now._

_"I love you Adam, please don't cut me out…" he had whispered as he lay bleeding on the cold concrete of the family garage. His younger brother had simply glared into the distance until Sam finished speaking._

_Adam had then spun on his older brother like a man possessed, "Just go, Sam. I don't care where; just leave me the-hell-alone."_

_This is the last thing that I need right now…to be thinking about this shit. _He thought in frustration.

Sam finished his pre-flight checks and walked around the plane one last time, it was a beautiful dual-engine jet. He ran his fingers over the sleek lines of the aircraft and smiled slightly, shifting his thoughts to the upcoming client. It was some big-wig from an engineering firm, Win-dac, or something like that. The guy was flying over for the day to check out a couple of oil rigs that his company had in the area. It was a new client and the potential for his company was really good, so Sam wanted to make sure that this first flight went off without a hitch.

Sam ducked his 6'4 frame as he walked under a wing and was surprised when he nearly bowled over a man coming from the other direction.  
"Whoa…sorry there pal." Sam said as he corrected his balance, gently grabbing the man's arm to keep him from falling on his ass.

The guy was shorter than he was, but not by much maybe two inches, he had short, spikey dark blonde hair, a great build, which Sam had _felt _as he grabbed the guy to keep him from landing on his ass, obviously the guy spent time at the gym, a tanned face that had a slight speckling of freckles across the bridge of his nose that were almost invisible in the tan, and the most amazing intense green eyes that Sam had ever seen. He was probably the most beautiful person that Sam had ever seen in real life…like a movie star or something.

The guy smiled, and Sam's heart actually stuttered a little, and then the guy laughed heartily as he corrected himself, looking at his phone as he set his backpack on the ground. "Not a problem man, sorry I wasn't really watching…damn cell phone, the office can find me anywhere now." His deep gravelly voice did funny things to Sam's insides, it was deep, raspy, and honestly, totally fricken awesome. _What the hell_? He had a boyfriend and this guy…so didn't look like he was gay. Sam chuckled, covering his discomfort, "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Names Dean Winchester, I am from Win-dac Engineering, you Sam…" he glanced at his phone quickly, "Campbell?" He finished.

Sam smiled and held out his hand, "Yeah, I am." They shook hands and Sam was pleased with the strength in Dean's hand, he hated the whole 'dead fish handshake'.

Dean glanced up at the plane and whistled low in his throat, "Planes a beauty Sam."

Sam looked at Dean with, if it was possible, more interest, "You know planes Dean?" he asked.

Dean snorted and a smile plastered itself on his face, "No…not really. I actually really hate to fly."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean in confusion, "Then why are you flying?"

Dean rolled his amazingly emerald colored eyes and then shook his head with a snort, "I have to be there this afternoon, and as fast as my Lotus Evora is…it's not _that _fast."

"Lotus…really?" Sam tried to hide his interest in the sports car.

Dean laughed a deep booming sound that made Sam's toes kinda curl in his boots, "Yeah, it's pretty damn fast…but it's not my favorite car."

Sam's eyes looked a little confused, "Okay, well that's a beautiful car Mr. Winchester, so what's your favorite?"

Dean started laughing outright now, "Please call me Dean, my father was Mr. Winchester and no offense, but he was a bastard so…" He wriggled his eye brows at Sam, "My favorite car…is the 1967 Chevy Impala that is currently parked inside my garage."

It was Sam's turn to whistle, "Wow, now I wouldn't have pictured you as classic car guy Dean, but again that's a great choice."

Dean smiled, "Yeah, I have a thing for beautiful cars and beautiful women." He smiled and Sam could have sworn that it was flirtatious in nature.

Sam wondered about the last comment, but Dean had started walking to the steps that led into the interior cabin. "Is it okay if I go on up?" Sam nodded and gestured toward the interior of the plane.

"Of course, you're paying for the whole plane and that includes those steps."

Dean chuckled again and climbed up the few steps into the craft; Sam followed him and couldn't help his blue-green eyes as they dropped to Dean's tight ass. He really filled out those jeans that he was wearing and the black leather jacket that he was currently sporting made him just look…well…just fucking great. Sam couldn't help the thought as he mentally kicked himself for letting his mind wander…and his eyes.

"How long's the flight there Sammy boy?" Dean called from the back of the plane.

"About 90 minutes, and its Sam." He answered without thinking.

Sam heard something from the back, "What was that?" He called back.

"Oh, nothing, just glad it's a short flight." Dean answered, his voice a little strained.

Sam turned back to the rear of the plane; Dean was seated in the front row seat with the safety belt pulled as tight as it would go and his fingers digging into the armrests. Sam was pretty sure that there would be permanent crescent marks in the leather by the time they landed.

Sam's eyes were drawn down to Dean's bare feet; his client was currently curling his toes into the plush off-white carpet.

Sam's eyebrows rose into his hairline, "Uh…what'cha doing there Dean?" he asked, trying to hide the slight smirk on his face.

Dean glanced up, his face a mask of concern and slight embarrassment since they hadn't even left the ground yet, "Told you I don't really like flying, well truthfully, I absolutely freakin hate it and I saw this on Die Hard, the guy on the movie said this was supposed to calm down nervous flyers. I thought that it was worth a try." He finished with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Sam laughed out loud at that, he couldn't stop himself, the sight of Dean's bare toes curling into the cream colored carpet was friggin hilarious.

Dean's eyes sparkled with humor as he tilted his head, "Hey it worked for Bruce Willis, I figured it might work for me too."

Sam shook his head, "Okay, whatever dude. You could come up here and sit, the view is better and it might not bother you as much to fly."

Dean seemed to consider the invitation, but decided that he liked it better not seeing where they were going. "I think I'll stay as far away from the window as possible, but thanks anyways Sam."

Sam nodded and turned back, placing his headset on, and pushing his long brown hair back beneath it and called out the preflight information waiting for confirmation from the tower for takeoff.

XXXX

Dean sat in the buttery leather seat, his knee bouncing with agitation; he had pulled the belt as tight as he could across his lap. It was actually starting to push uncomfortably into his hip bones. He shot Castiel a quick text letting him know that they were just getting ready to take off and that he would call him when they landed in Alaska.

_God, I hate to fly. Why couldn't Cas have made this trip?_ He asked himself in irritation as he tried to focus on his breathing.

The only bright spot so far was that the flight was short and the pilot was a funny guy, he also happened to pretty damn good looking so that didn't hurt...not a bit. He seemed to know what he was doing and had answered all of Dean's questions about the flight plan easily. The plane was beautiful, although he had expected nothing less, owning an extremely successful company had its perks, and Castiel Novak, his business partner, was a stickler for class.

Sam was tall, probably almost 6'5, so he looked a little strange tucked into the tiny pilots areas, and he also had a great sense of humor. Dean was pleased that he didn't have to explain the reference to the Die Hard movie…because that would have been just tragic. Every guy worth his nuts had seen that movie…a lot.

Dean hadn't packed much of anything in his small carry on pack, just some protein bars, water, and the divorce papers he was supposed to have signed and back to the lawyer 'a.s.a.p.', as his soon to be ex-wife Lisa had told him. She was going for full custody of their son Ben, which he thought was interesting since she was the one that had cheated on him with another guy. Dean had hoped that meant that he might have a better shot at in the custody hearing, but he had learned the hard way that the courts really didn't care about infidelity. They just wanted to ensure that the children wound up with the most stable environment…which they generally thought was the mother.

_Yeah right_, he thought miserably.

She had taken him to court…she was winning, and he was paying for her shark of a lawyer. Dean still wasn't sure when exactly she had changed from the sweet girl he had known in high school to the money loving bitch she was today. Oh sure there was a part of him that still loved her, but there was a part of him that absolutely hated her too. He'd heard somewhere that to truly hate someone, you had to love them first, different sides of the same coin…an all.

The thought was a cold one and he wondered if he would ever really get over the whole deal. She had cheated on him more than four years ago, and between then and now he had filled that time with meaningless sex with more women than he cared to think about at this moment.

The sudden trembling that ran through the plane caused Dean to grasp the armrests tighter as his breathing hitched and caught in his throat.

"Dean…you doing okay back there man?" Sam called over the speaker.

Dean bit his lip trying to get control of his fear, "Um…no not really Sam."

"It's just a little rough weather Dean, we'll be through it in no time. Just stay belted in okay?" Sam's voice was calm and soothing and Dean tried to concentrate on the 'toe curling' thing.

"Yeah…okay Sammy." He answered.

Another jolt in the plane caused Dean to slam his eyes shut in desperate concern; he felt his stomach drop and roll with nausea as he swallowed trying to keep his chicken Kiev down.

_That's what I get for eating before I fly…damn-it…I know better than that._ He thought in irritation.

The plane dropped again and Dean cried out involuntarily at the change in elevation.

Sam had known that there was a storm on the horizon, but he hadn't been warned that there was this much wind inside the clouds. None of the reports had said anything about it and now he was getting more than a little concerned. His instruments weren't reading correctly and he wondered if there was more electricity that he simply wasn't seeing yet. He tried to call the towers, looking for another route or even if he see if he could turn around and head back to Seattle, because at this rate they weren't going to make it to Anchorage in one piece. Hell, he wasn't even sure where they were at this point, they could be way off course and he wouldn't even know it.

"Dean, the storm is getting worse and it's starting to mess with my electrical instruments. I'm going to see if I can find another route." Sam called the information back, knowing that it would probably send his nervous client into a panic, but he had no choice. He had to let the guy know what was going on with the plane.

He heard a slight pause and then a quiet answer from behind him, "Okay…whatever you gotta do man." Dean's voice shook as he answered Sam, but at least this way Sam still knew he was conscious and that was important.

The plane dropped again and the alarms started going off before Sam could stabilize the tilt. The left wing plunged into the clouds and there was a squealing as the engine sputtered and then died.

"Oh shit…shit shit shit shit!" Sam swore as he tried to correct for the loss of the engine.

"Fucking hell Sam! What's going on up there?" Dean's voice was now fully panicked as he called out frantically from the cabin area.

"Engine stalled!" Sam called back as he tried desperately to reignite the turbine. The right engine started to sputter and the plane tilted again. Sam worked quickly to try and correct the problem, they were losing elevation and they were getting dangerously close to the mountains that Sam knew they had to be over. He started trying to slow the plane with the use of the flaps and rudder, hoping that if he was able to slow it enough, he could find a place to land…well more than likely they would crash…but land sounded better.

"Dean!" he called over his shoulder, "I'm going to find a place to land."

"WHAT!?" Dean's voice screeched. "Land, you mean crash?" he cried.

Sam shook his head and decided that this was not the time to have this discussion; they could talk about it once Sam saved their lives.

TBC…

Author's Note: **_Please review_**_, I am still new to this writing thing, and have not secured a person to beta my stories as of yet. Keep this in mind as you review, Also if you have any suggestions that would make the story more interesting…send them my way. Sorry for making Lisa a bitch in this fic, but I was a little limited on the names I wanted to use. _


	2. Crash

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

**_Rating M_**_: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the story, in addition to later M/M romance._

_This story will contain relationships of the male on male variety, if you don't like this sort of thing, then please move on as I am sure there are stories you would enjoy more on this site._

**_If you like the story please review it_**_, but remember I have not had this Beta'd and am new to this experience, so please keep this in mind when reviewing. _

**Chapter 2**

**_Crash_**

The plane continued to slow; well it was sorta slowing down, it was a plane after all…not a car. Sam was desperately looking at the mountain terrain on his navigation screen that were currently below him, trying to find a place where he could set the plane down without killing them both in the process. Jets weren't exactly designed to coast on the air like a Cesna was and the fact that this was a heavy version of a jet didn't really help their odds. He continued to scan, while trying to get the turbines to power back up, but found that he was having no luck, the plane was continuing to descend into the lower atmosphere. Speed was down to 160 knots, and was still falling as he finally spotted a long area next to a lake that might work for a 'crash' landing. Unfortunately he had called over and over on the radio and there continued to be no answer from the towers, either in Seattle or the small landing field in Anchorage. His electronics were completely fried at this point and Sam suspected that the last jolt had actually been a lightning strike to the plane.

"Okay, Dean…I need you to listen very carefully." He called out to the terrified man seated behind him.

"What?!" Dean yelled as his voice broke with stress and fear.

"I'm going to try and land next to this lake, I need you to stay buckled in and put you head down, making yourself as small as possible." Sam's voice was calm and reasonable, although he was flying apart on the inside. He'd never been this scared in his entire life, but both his and Dean's lives were on the line here.

"Okay…" Dean drawled from his seat as he dropped his head into his lap, he kinda felt like he was kissing his own ass goodbye…it didn't feel very good.

Sam turned his attention back to trying to land this aircraft on a thin strip of shoreline; that was covered in jagged rocks, but at least it wasn't a cliff or a thick patch of evergreens. He scrubbed a hand through long hair, pushing it out his face as he threw the headset to the floor, this way he could hear what was happening with the hull of the plane. He placed his hands back on the steering column and sent up a silent prayer, to anyone that might be listening that he would be able to pull this off. He knew it was a long shot, everything that he had studied told him that in situations like this the plane was generally a total loss…along with the passengers.

_Please God; let us make it out of this. _Sam didn't really believe in a higher power…but he would take all the help he could get at the moment.

Sam inhaled sharply and angled the plane into the direction of the shoreline, his vision becoming more obscured by the storm raging outside his window as he did. The trees were starting to fly by with greater speed as Sam flipped the rudder into the full upright position, causing maximum drag. He felt the aircraft lurch and the physical sensation of 'slowing' as the wind started to slow their forward progress. He took two seconds to look at his passenger and was rewarded when he saw Dean's green eyes staring back at him from his bent over position. He was terrified, Sam could see that plainly, but Dean was trying to offer some form of visual support at the same time. Sam could only nod slightly and return to his mission at hand…saving their lives.

The aircraft hit the first line of trees and the plane shuddered in response to the massive evergreens thick branches ripping through the wing. The wheels touched next and were immediately torn from their welds as the planes belly slammed into the jagged rocks along the lakeside. The left wing tipped into the water, causing the aircraft to spin around and nose dive into the murky lake.

Inside the cabin, Sam tried desperately to control the trajectory of their unscheduled landing, but he had no control once that tree took out his right wing. All he could do was wait for the plane to come to a complete stop, he was thrown into his restraints causing all the air to expel from his lungs as he was. A piece of the tree came flying through the passenger window, and Sam was secretly grateful that Dean had chosen to remain in the back, or he would have been killed right then. The glass shattered and pieces of it flew at Sam, he could feel the stinging bites as it cut into his face and into his arms in several places. He tried to curl into a smaller ball, but with the restraints and his enormous frame it was nearly impossible. He heard Dean cry out in pain as he tried to move away from the glass being hurtled at him. The wind was now whipping at his skin, the rain splattering into his eyes and causing him to slam them shut in order to protect them.

The plane upended and then came to a shuttering halt, Sam's head slammed into the console just as he felt his left knee twist painfully as the metal compressed and trapped it between the steering column and the side of the craft. He felt the blood start dripping into his eyes as he tried to remain conscious, eventually his body won out and Sam was send into the darkness.

XXXX

Dean came to slowly, he realized almost immediately that he was hanging upside down from his lap belt. His arms were hanging below him and his head hurt like a bitch, but he seemed to be, thankfully, alive. It took him a moment to connect why he now found himself hanging painfully upside down…with bare feet and a growing puddle of blood beneath him.

_Airplane…storm…CRASHED!_ He realized with a sudden pang of fear. "Sam!?" he called out as he reached up to undo the belt. A decision he immediately regretted as he was dropped unceremoniously to what used to be the roof of the plane. His feet ached as they slammed into the metal, and the freezing cold water that was settling inside the planes cabin. "Fuck!" he growled as the numerous cuts on them came into contact with the frigid water. Icy pain shot through them as he closed his eyes to try and steady himself. He took a deep breath and took a tentative step toward the front of the plane.

"Sam?" he called again, still receiving no answer.

"Please don't be dead." He whispered as he moved through the cold water, pressing his eyes shut in a silent prayer before looking at the pilot's seat.

Sam was hanging upside down just above Dean's head; he was bleeding profusely from a gash above his right eye. He also had a bunch of smaller cuts covering the exposed skin of his neck and arms, although they weren't bleeding as badly. Dean could see that the real problem was the twisted metal that was currently holding Sam pinned to the roof of the plane.

"Great, how the hell do I get you down?" he mumbled to himself as he stepped further into the front area. He reached slightly trembling fingers up and felt for a pulse, blowing out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when he felt the strong thrum beneath his fingers.

Sam moved slightly then, and Dean stepped closer, "Sam?"

"Mmmm…" Sam moaned as he turned slightly. "SHIT…" he started to pant as his knee twisted against the metal painfully.

"Don't try to move Sam. I'm going to figure out how to get you down." Dean said as calmly as he could. He was most definitely not calm at the moment, he was scared and cold and trying to rescue someone from the ceiling of a downed airplane in the middle of a freezing lake in Alaska.

_Great. Just fucking …Just fucking peachy. _He thought frantically as he looked for the least painful way to release Sam.

"Sam, how trapped it that knee?"

Sam groaned, "It's wedged in there pretty good." He paused and tried to move his leg, pain shot through his entire body, but he pushed it down and answered Dean. "I think if we release the harness, I will drop away from the metal without too much trouble."

Dean nodded, he knew that this was going to hurt like a son of a bitch, but they didn't have too many options at this point. They had to get Sam down and out of this plane before it sank to the bottom of the lake.

He grabbed Sam's hand squeezing it in silent reassurance, "Okay. On three Sam. One. Two." And Dean pressed the release on the harness causing Sam to tumble to the ground, his knee wrenching out from between the column and the metal siding.

Sam's anguished cry of "SHIT!" could probably have been heard all the way back in Seattle.

"Sorry, Sam." Dean mumbled as he tried to help the other man out of the murky water that he had just plunged into. His face disappearing for a moment before Dean was able to pull him back above the freezing black stuff.

"What…hap'ned to three?" Sam grumbled as his teeth chattered and he reached up to wipe the bloody water that was dripping from his hair out of his eyes.

Dean looked a little sheepish, "Three." He said quietly.

Sam glanced around the plane was a total loss there was a huge hole in the side where the wing used to be, and they were sitting in the middle of the lake, not next to it.

"Grab anything you can find, we need to get on dry land." Sam instructed as he bit his lip to try and control the pain.

"I didn't really bring anything worth taking Sam." Dean stated as he shifted from foot to foot, trying to bring some feeling back into his legs. He was a more than a little grateful that they were numb right now, because he knew that those cuts on the soles of his feet were going to hurt like a bitch when they thawed out.

Sam nodded and scrubbed a hand over his face, "Behind your chair, there's an emergency pack."

Dean glanced at his chair hanging above them and looked at the water beneath it, his eyes finally found the black backpack that was sticking a few inches above the water. He waded through the cold water and picked up the heavy pack noticing that his boots were floating just behind it. He grabbed them too, wading back to Sam.

"Okay…now what?" he asked.

Sam just looked at him for a moment; he inhaled sharply as he tried to clear his jumbled thoughts. He still wasn't sure where they were, how far they had gone off course, or which direction they should head. He also knew that they were both injured, how badly remained to be seen. His knee was going to be a problem, but there was a possibility that with a wrap and a stick to lean on that he could navigate the extreme terrain. Sam didn't know if Dean had any serious injuries of his own that he was hiding due to concern or unawareness at this point. The adrenaline from the crash was still pumping through both their systems, so it might be while before they knew the extent of their injuries. He just prayed to god that neither of them had internal damage.

Dean watched the emotions and the realization of their current situation play across Sam's face with anxious interest. He had done the whole 'outdoor retreat' thing with the company last year. The upper level management had gone to Mount Rainier in Oregon for a week of _teamwork exercises_ and Dean had hated every minute of it. He hated camping, always had and this was just an extreme version of that and he had hated that too. Plus it didn't help that he knew that Sam had no clue where they were, so the chances that they would walk in the right direction were pretty much slim to none.

"Sam, we need to get out this water." He stated as he saw Sam's teeth start to chatter with the cold and possible shock.

Sam nodded and tried to stand, he cried out suddenly in pain as his knee protested and promptly gave out beneath him. Dean threw his arms around Sam's waist just before Sam's body slipped beneath the water again, "Whoa there Sammy boy, you need to be careful. Just lean on me and I'll get you out here."

Sam's eyes narrowed in pain, and he nodded wrapping his long arm around Dean's broad shoulders, leaning heavily against the shorter man.

"That's it Sam…just let me take the weight." Dean bit out, ignoring his own lancing pain. His feet were screaming at him in protest, as each step pulsed, and agony shot through his damaged soles. Luckily Sam was drawn into his own anguish, so he didn't notice Dean's.

Dean grabbed the pack and quickly stuffed his boots inside, he would worry about putting them on once they were on the shore. He maintained a strangle hold on Sam as the larger man lolled against him in pain.

"Okay, let's go Sam." He said as they started to move to the hole in the side of the craft. The air outside was more than chilly, it had to be only about forty degrees out there, Dean sucked in an icy breath and moved into the cold night. They sloshed into the lake, both realizing too late that it was deeper than either of them had suspected. Dean lost his hold on Sam watching helplessly as Sam disappeared below the surface.

"SAM!" Dean cried as he released the pack to dive below and retrieve the injured pilot. He felt his way along the slowly sinking aircraft, trying to feel for the larger form of Sam, mostly because he couldn't see anything. The water was pitch black along with freezing cold. His fingers brushed something reaching desperately out of the darkness, and he latched on with all his strength. Dean pulled them both to the surface, breaking the choppy water as he raised Sam's head above it. Sam immediately started coughing as Dean began pulling them toward the shore, aware that he no longer had the backpack. _Which meant that he currently had no emergency supplies_… but he did have one very water logged and _alive_ Sam Campbell in toe.

Dean pulled them onto the shore; he was breathing heavily, his lungs screaming in pain against the exertion and the icy air. Sam fell down beside him, trying to catch his own breath. The water that he had swallowed was bubbling out his mouth at the same time, his sides heaving as he retched.

"Sam turned onto your side." Dean said as he reached over and gently pushed Sam onto his left shoulder. The water flowed more easily from Sam's lungs and he turned grateful eyes in Dean's direction.

Dean looked around them, trying to get some sort of bearing as to where they were. It was dark, which meant that they had both been unconscious for a while. Their flight had left in the afternoon and it had still been light out. So this was a bit of a problem, they were god knows where, no one knew exactly where their position had been, due to the storm, and they really had no emergency supplies.

That thought brought Dean back to the backpack that was still out in the lake somewhere.

"Sam, what's in that pack…as far as emergency supplies go?" He asked.

Sam swallowed and answered after thinking for a moment, "Uh…flare gun, medical kit…"

"Which we both need." Dean answered.

"Yeah, it also had waterproof matches, a colt .45 and several boxes of rounds."

"Any chance there's any food in that thing?" Dean asked, he wasn't hungry yet, in fact his stomach was threatening to rebel at any moment, but he knew that they were going to need food.

"Uh, yeah some…but not enough for very long." Sam said as he glanced out into the darkness.

"Sam, we are going to make it out here. I refuse to die in come shit-hole countryside graveyard in the middle of freakin nowhere." Dean said as he leaned into Sam's line of vision, the intensity in his eyes was actually a little reassuring for Sam. He knew that he was supposed to be the expert here, but seriously, he knew next to nothing about camping…unless you counted his unhealthy obsession with Survivor. Which as he thought of their current situation…he did not.

Sam finally nodded and Dean clasped his shoulder in support, "We need that pack."

Sam nodded and then he considered what Dean was saying, "What…no, you cannot swim back out into that lake in the dark for that pack, Dean." His voice was slightly panicked at the thought of being left alone on the 'beach' injured and waiting for a man to return that might drown and he would never know.

"Well you sure as hell can't go out there, and trust me I don't want to do this either, but I also don't wanna die because of infection or exposure." Dean's voice shook slightly as he talked, although Sam wasn't sure if that was from the cold or fear…_probably both._

Sam grasped Dean arm. "I know we need that stuff, but can you just wait until it's light out?" He moved closer to Dean unconsciously trying to share body heat with the man, the fact that he was now lying chest to nut with the most beautiful man that he had ever seen in _real life_, didn't even enter his head…._nope not at all._

Dean's eyes narrowed like he wanted to argue with Sam, but a part of him knew that the guy was probably right; at least in the light he would have a better chance of finding the black back pack. He just hoped that the lake wasn't as deep as he thought it might be. He noticed Sam moving closer to him, lining his body up with Deans. The feeling was slightly uncomfortable for Dean, but he remembered all those movies where they talked about sharing body heat, so he moved his arms around the larger man and smashed his own smaller frame against him from head to toe.

"Body heat?" Dean asked quietly.

Sam nodded against his shoulder, "Yeah, dude I'm fucking freezing."

Dean tilted his head and looked at the man leaning against him, something tangible popped in his chest as he realized that this might be the last human contact he ever has…and for some unknown reason, he was pretty okay with that.

_Weird._ He thought silently. The whole 'connection' with the pilot was weird.

TBC…

**Authors Note:** _Please review if you feel so inclined, it helps the writing process for me. Also please forgive any leaps in facts as far as the weather and actual chances that people would survive this type of crash, it was integral to the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Dean and Sam are going to have to figure out where they are and how they are going to get out. I have heard that this creates a bond that is as strong or stronger than family and that will lead to the romance later._


	3. Attack

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

**_Rating MA_**_: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**Chapter 3**

_Attack_

Dean wished that he could've gotten at least a little bit of sleep, but his feet were seriously bothering him and Sam was kinda lying on _top_ of him, _and Sam was heavy with a capital 'H', _so he was having a difficult time breathing. _So, yeah no sleep…just peachy._ He thought as he tried to extricate himself from beneath the larger man's frame. Sam at least seem to be feeling a little better, he was definitely more lucid at least he was several hours ago. Since then he'd been snoring softly in Dean's ear, and stealing all Dean's body heat.

Once he was finally out from the beneath the other man, Dean started walking, albeit slowly, toward the lakes edge. His feet hurt like a bitch and he knew that he couldn't walk for too long just yet but he could make it to the water. He looked out across the still water as the sun tipped over the mountain and blasted the lake with yellow warmth. Dean was able to make out the tip of the aircraft just barely sticking out of the glassy water about 200 yards from where he stood.

Dean leaned down and placed his fingers in the water, "Shit…that's cold." He breathed quietly; turning to glance at Sam silently making sure that he hadn't woke him up with his exclamation.

Sam rotated a little, but stayed silent as Dean contemplated whether or not doing this with Sam still sleeping was really such a brilliant idea. But the logical part of him knew that they needed those supplies and while he hated the fact that he was going to be freezing for the next couple of hours, he had also noticed that he was having some heat in his feet, _probably the onset of infection, _and Sam certainly needed help with that knee.

Dean inhaled deeply steeling his cracking nerves and sat down to remove his boots, setting them not too far away from the edge of the water. He hissed as his feet touched the freezing rocks, "Fuck…" he grumbled as he started to wade quickly into the water,_ before he could think about this stupid decision too much more. _The air immediately rushed from his lungs as the cold water encircled his waist and started inching its way up his shirt toward his chest.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshit…._ The thought repeated over and over in his head as he got further and further from the shoreline_ and Sam_. Dean felt the jagged rocks cutting into his already serrated soles of his feet, but he simply bit his lip trying to ignore the icy pain it was causing. He felt the ground suddenly drop out from beneath his rapidly numbing feet before he was expecting it too and his head disappeared below the surface. Dean sucked in a lungful of water and came sputtering back to the surface, his head breaking the rippling water just in time to hear Sam's desperate cries from the shore.

"DEAN! DEAN!"

Dean blew the liquid out of his lungs, treading water and sputtering as he tried to draw in some much needed oxygen. He turned to look at the land and then waived an arm in Sam's direction calling out, "Sam…I'm fine. Bottom just dropped out, surprised me that's all."

Sam was struggling to try and walk to the edge, intent on coming in after Dean, his face twisting as his knee started to give out. "Stop Sam, your knee….I'll be right back." Dean's teeth were starting to chatter with the cold and his legs and arms were starting to feel slightly numb too. He didn't have much time left before he would start going into hypothermic shock.

Sam looked like he wanted to argue, but his leg could barely support his weight, let alone the pressure of the water pushing against it while trying to swim. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration and nodded, sitting slowly at the water's edge, watching Dean with hawk-like eyes. "Okay, Dean…just hurry, the water is fricken freezing and it's not exactly warm out here either." Sam pulled Dean's leather jacket closer around his own shoulders as if in emphasis of this point.

_Ya think there Sammy?_ Dean thought in irritation as he started swimming toward the wreckage of the plane. He approached slowly and was rewarded with a full view of the hole in the cabin where the wing had once been. Dean knew that this was the position where he had last seen the pack; he took a deep breath and drove beneath the surface, struggling to keep the shock of the cold water from forcing him to expel the air. He swam next to the hole, looking to see if there was a bottom to the lake and if the pack might have settled there. The last thing that he wanted to do was swim inside the wrecked aircraft, he knew from numerous movies, since he was a bit of a movie buff, that swimming inside of wreckage usually didn't end well. Dean searched the dark water for as long as he could until the burning lack of oxygen sent him to the surface to refill his lungs.

Sam saw Dean disappear beneath the water and his anxiety notched up as he waited impatiently for Dean's blonde head to pop back into view. He was getting more and more anxious at he watched the water calm and become smooth and glassy once again…_no sign of Dean_.

"Come on Dean…" Sam breathed as he shifted nervously on the rocks.

Dean's head broke the surface and he gulped in air scrubbing a hand across his eyes to clear the water, he was turning to see if he had missed anything in the water. "Where are you?" he swore out through clenched teeth. He looked at the hole in the plane again, "Damn-it!" he groaned as he drove down again, this time angling into the craft through the large hole. He couldn't see more than a few inches in front of his face and the chances of him getting disoriented and subsequently drowning in this damn plane was pretty damn likely. He felt his way along what used to be the ceiling and up until he was touching one of the chairs, he was starting to get a little uncomfortable as his need for air got more and more prevalent. He determined that he would need to head back soon then dive back down again. Suddenly his fingers brushed something and he nearly gasped in shock, _which would have had tragic consequences his head reminded him, _he reached out with his other hand finding his fingers closing around the strap of a back pack. He wanted to celebrate, but that obviously wasn't going to happen where he was… Dean pulled against the strap, the pack refused to budge, _Shit…_ the thought ran through his head as he continued to pull on the nylon. His lungs were starting to scream for oxygen, and Dean felt his vision going a little dark around the edges, if he didn't get out of here right now he wasn't going to make it out at all.

He gave one last desperate tug and the thing finally moved slipping from its resting place. He swam somewhat sluggishly for the light, feeling his way back along the plane as he searched for the hole and his shot at life. His vision was now darkening in more places than just the edges and he felt like his arms were made of lead. He continued to push for the surface, nearly missing the light showing above his head as he tried to stay conscious. Dean pushed off from the craft with his last remaining strength and floated the last few feet to the lake's smooth surface.

Sam watched the calm lake as his desperation grew with each passing moment that Dean didn't resurface, if he had died trying to get that damn pack Sam would never forgive himself. He knew that it was his injuries, not to mention the fact that they needed the stuff in the emergency kit that was driving his client to such extreme measures. But that certainly wasn't helping Sam's state of mind or the intense level of responsibility he felt. If he hadn't gotten his fucking knee trapped, then it would have been him that was out there possibly dying while trying to save their lives. Better yet, if he had gotten better Intel before taking off yesterday, none of this would've ever happened.

Sam was holding his own breath as he stared at the water, silently willing Dean's head to reappear, suddenly, like a gift from the gods Dean's golden head burst from the inky blackness. He was gasping for air, but he was definitely alive and he was pulling the black emergency pack along behind him as he swam slowly back toward Sam.

"Dean…" Sam muttered as he watched the slow progression of the other man. His heart was racing and he was finding that he was more concerned for this man's safety than he probably should be. But at that particular moment, he really didn't give a flying rat's ass about that. He was just grateful that the other man was still alive.

"You scared the shit outta me man." He said as he reached forward taking the pack from Dean's limp, numb fingers. Dean collapsed on the rocks next to Sam, his lips tinged blue and his body shaking from exposure to the cold water for so long. He didn't even notice that his feet had started to bleed as soon as they left the water.

Sam noticed. Hell, Sam noticed the blue tinged lips and fingers, the blood, the shaking and chattering teeth, and finally the irrefutable way his own heart clenched tighter at the sight.

"Dean. You should have waited." He admonished as he laid Dean's jacket over the freezing man.

"C..c. 'nt…yyy..ou n…n…needed the p'pack." He choked out around the earth shattering chatter of his teeth.

"Jesus Dean." Sam mumbled as he pulled his body closer to Dean's removing his shirt and Dean's and pulling the man as tightly against his own chest as possible.

Dean looked up at him with confusion evident on his face and then to Sam's horror, Dean's green eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped unconscious against Sam's body.

"Shit." He said and he started rubbing Dean's back vigorously, trying to increase the blood flow and create some friction for body heat. Sam repeated the action for the next 15 minutes; finally he felt Dean's shaking start to diminish. Sam pulled back and looked into the other man's face, looking for signs of recovery, but Dean remained stubbornly unconscious.

Sam pulled Dean's jacket closer and moved slowly to the pack, pulling out the medical kit and searching through it he was grateful to see the silver package that indicated a 'space blanket' was inside. He quickly ripped open the packet and spread the silver material over Dean's body.

Sam then continued to search the pack until he came across the matches in the waterproof container and the small waxy brickets that would help him start a fire. He was quick to take in their surroundings , noticing that there was wood lying very close to where they were currently at. He proceeded to gather what was within reach and started a tiny fire, hoping that it might bring the other man around faster.

Dean started to rouse as Sam kept watch over him; he'd tried to wrap Dean's feet while he was out, since it was probably going to be the least painful way to address the injuries. Dean groaned as he reached up placing his hand against his pounding skull, "Sam?" he asked as he pulled his gritty eyes open. "You okay?"

Sam stared at this man lying in front of him, Dean had almost died from drowning, while trying to get medical supplies for Sam, and he wanted to know _Sam_ was okay?

He blew out a frustrated breath before answering this _martyr_, "Am I okay Dean? I'm not the one that just about drowned and then passed out barely back on dry land." He hadn't meant it to come out like an accusation…but it did.

Dean turned concerned green eyes in Sam's direction, "You needed the stuff Sammy. I had to help."

Sam's eyes instantly took on the look a wounded puppy, turning a deep shade of the most unique bluish-green that Dean had ever seen…before he answered slowly, "It's not worth it, if you die, Dean." He said quietly, his fingers twisting in Dean's blonde hair absently.

Dean felt something warm travel up his spine at the sincerity in Sam's deep voice. He didn't understand why he was having this type of reaction to Sam, maybe the whole 'stuck together' thing. But whether it was due to the crash or not, Dean was intensely grateful that he was out here _with_ Sam and not alone.

"It's worth it Sam." He whispered and turned away from the intense scrutiny as Sam continued to stare incredulously at him.

Sam shook his head at that response, "Hey, how are your feet feeling anyways? I wrapped them in some gauze, but they're pretty messed up dude."

Dean snorted, "That's a little more like that scene from Die Hard than I wanted..."

Sam scrunched his eyes together in confusion, "What?"

Dean shook his head and tried to sit up, "Glass and the bare feet."

Sam nodded suddenly with an understanding chuckle, "Dean, we need some wood to keep a fire going and to try and get you warmed back up."

It was Dean's turn to nod as he pulled the coat tighter around himself reaching for his boots and pulling them back into place over his bandaged feet. "Okay, you stay there are I'll see what I can find."

Sam's eyes widened at this selfless man and he shook his head in a silent 'no'.

"Sam, you can barely walk dude."

"Dean, I am not staying here while you take off into the woods." Sam's voice was stern and steady as he looked intently into Dean's emerald eyes.

Dean looked away and then nodded. "Okay."

"Good." Sam said. "Now can you please see if there is a stick or something else that might work for a crutch?"

Dean turned back to Sam, "Don't we need to wrap that leg?"

Sam shook his head and pulled his pant leg up, revealing a wrap already firmly in place. "I had to do something while my client was 'resting'." He quipped.

"Wow, nice Sam." Dean slowly pulled himself to his sore feet, he took a moment to steady himself as his stomach threatened to revolt as pain poured through lower legs.

Sam's sharp eyes caught the action but he knew that they had no other options, he couldn't walk without the crutch and Dean could help with that. He chose not to comment but he stored away the information for later use.

Dean limped toward the woods, turning back for just a moment, "I'll be right back Sam."

Sam smiled and waved at him to hurry.

XXXX

Dean walked slowly into the tree line and glanced back to see Sam watching his back intently. He was still cold, his fingers a little numb and his feet were agony personified to walk on, but they had no options at this point. At least with a crutch, Sam stood a chance of being able to move around with less help from him and judging by his current physical condition that was probably a good thing. Dean limped along, watching the path for a long, strong stick for a very tall, well-muscled man to lean most of his considerable weight on. He got further from Sam than he would have thought possible as he looked for the walking aid, he almost didn't hear the huff of breath from behind him.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks listening to the sound coming from behind his left shoulder. The breathing was intense and loud, and there seemed to be some sort of snuffling…or snorting… He wasn't sure what it was, and then he had a horrible thought as his eyes slid closed with the sudden realization that he knew exactly what was watching him.

Dean pulled in a ragged breath and turned slowly, his heart starting to race as he took in the curling lip along a row of bared canine teeth and the enormous brown hump located between the grizzly's shoulder blades. It pawed the ground and Dean's eyes bulged as the claws dug into the soft earth, the same way they were going to dig into his skin shortly. The obsidian sheen of the claws reflected the light and it occurred to Dean he had heard somewhere that Alaska had more grizzly bears per capita than anywhere else in the world, and the fact that it was spring meant that were probably cubs around, and he was most likely standing between a mother and those unseen cubs.

"Shit." He breathed out as the bear suddenly charged with no warning. Dean turned knowing as he did that he had no chance of out running the animal. In fact the only thing that he kept thinking about was the whole _'play dead_' idea he had heard about as a child. His right foot slammed painfully into a log and he felt his balance tilt as he fell in a heap on the other side. The bear reached him just in time for Dean to curl into a tight ball, its claws suddenly ripping into his side, cleaving flesh from bone and causing Dean to scream in agony. The grizzly, hooked its front feet around Dean's hip, pulling him across the log and into the open. The splinters from the dead wood digging deep into Dean's stomach as he was pulled across the rotten log and dropped to rest on the ground at the feet of the enormous animal. It leaned in and roared in Dean's face, spittle flying from its enormous maw as it grasped his shoulder with its inch long teeth, sinking them into Dean's flesh like a hot knife into butter. Dean couldn't help but cry out in anguish as the teeth hit bone crushing the upper arm between the vice-like grip of the bear's jaw. Blood splashed from the wound and ran to mix with another stream already running down his flank from the wound on his side. Dean's vision was turning red, then black with bright flashes of white light mixed in as the bear continued to tear at him.

_The whole playing dead thing, not really a joke_, apparently it worked because after the bear threw him a couple more times, causing further injury to his side, plus swiping at his right thigh; it rolled him over and then turned with a huff and just…walked away. The grizzly left Dean a broken and bloody mess, lying on the pine needles listening to an eagle screech in the distance. He felt his grip in consciousness slipping as the pain radiated through his body, he could feel the sticky blood running from the jagged wounds and the slight pitter-patter as it dripped into the forest floor.

"Dean!" He thought he heard his name and then the appearance of an angel, a big angel, with floppy hair, and intense blue-green eyes leaning over him as he slipped into the darkness.

XXXX

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _I have done some research on the bear attack's and they actually suggest that the _dead thing_ works for the victims. Sam will discover him in the next chapter and I will also touch on the other people in both of their lives. Keep in mind that they have now been missing about 24 hours, so there would be search planes and other rescue personnel trying to locate them._

**_Please Review,_**_ as it helps the writing process._


	4. Searching

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

**_Rating MA_**_: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review, it makes me sit down and write._**

**Chapter 4**

_Searching_

Gabriel Barnes stared at his phone like the thing had turned against him; he hit the power button again to make sure that the damn thing was indeed on. _It was_.

"Where the hell are you Sam?" he asked the device in frustration.

Sam's flight should have landed several hours ago and the fact that he hadn't called Gabe letting him know that he had arrived safety was worrisome. Mostly, because it was really unlike his OCD compelled boyfriend; Sam always called…only this time he hadn't.

Gabriel had left the office around 10:00 pm, checking his messages on the way out to his BMW, but there had been nothing from Sam. He'd wondered if that had something to do with the ultimatum that Gabe had thrown at Sam that morning as he was leaving to haul another fat-cat rich guy on some pointless business trip. Secretly he knew that Sam wouldn't do something like this out of the spite, it wasn't in his personality to make people suffer just because he could. Now Gabe on the other hand, would totally do something like this to Sam. He knew it was petty and mean, but damn-it if that guy didn't know exactly how to push his buttons. He'd accepted that he wasn't going to hear from Sam when the digital clock showed 1:27 am, he sighed and put away the book he was pretending to read. Their black Labrador, Jynx, jumped up onto the bed and snuggled in against Gabriel, apparently _he was_ ready to go to bed. Gabriel sighed loudly causing the lab to lift his head and look at Gabriel with semi-interested large soft brown eyes, his tail thumping against the grey Egyptian sheets.

Gabe reached down scratching the dog behind his ears as he laid his head back against the bed and closed his eyes in contentment.

"Damn-it Sam." Gabriel swore as he reached over and flicked off the light, plunging the room into total darkness.

When the alarms sounded at 05:45, Gabriel hit the snooze button immediately concerned that he was going to wake Sam…then the memory of their fight the day before flashed through his mind and he reached blindly for his phone, intent on checking to see if Sam had maybe texted him earlier that morning…_Nothing_.

The more Gabriel considered that he hadn't heard from his boyfriend the more concerned he became that maybe this wasn't a vindictive thing; maybe something had actually _happened_ to Sam.

He threw the covers back causing Jynx to jump up and off the bed, "Not yet boy, I'll walk you in minute."

Gabriel moved to the coffee maker and hit the automated button for his morning cup of Joe. He then sat at the table and scrolled through his phone until he came to the number for the hanger/tower at the airport. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his blonde hair as he waited, impatiently, for an answer.

"Spalding Airfield, how may I direct your call?" a female voice answered after two rings.

"Jordan, this is Gabriel, I was wondering if Sam got back yet?" he waited for her answer with his breath held.

"Uh, no Gabe, he actually hasn't checked in all. Hang for a second." She said and the line clicked over into the awful music that told Gabe he was on hold.

It only took a few minutes before she was back, her breathing ragged and her voice high pitched with worry. "Gabriel, you need to come in to the airfield."

He sucked in a breath, "What's going on Jordan?"

He heard her pause and his concern went from a 5 to a 10 in no time flat, "Um, Sam's flight got caught in a freak electrical storm, it veered off course over the Alaskan mountain range…and they are pretty sure the plane went down after that." Her voice was soft and sympathetic as she finished the sentence.

Gabriel felt like he'd been punched in the gut, the air wooshed out of his lungs and he was speechless for like 5 seconds, before he was bellowing into the speaker again.

"What the Fuck do you mean, they _think_ the plane went down?!" His voice was breaking with stress and his heart was pounding in his chest at the unexpected news.

"I'm so sorry Gabe, please just come in. A search party has been dispatched and we can get you on the next private flight out."

Gabriel flew to his feet, pushing the chair out with the backs of his calves causing it to tumble over backwards and crash to the floor.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes, and I expect a better explanation of what happened when I get there." He said through his clenched teeth.

XXXX

Sam had heard the roar of the bear, instinctively he knowing that there was something very, very wrong. It was far too close to where they were and it sounded seriously angry and then he had stumbled to feet gasping as his knee started to buckle pain shooting through his lower body.

"Fuck!" he said as he shifted his weight and held his breath waiting for the pain to pass, or at least become bearable. He looked around frantically trying to find anything that would help support his weight. Sam's attention was drawn back to the shadows in the trees, and that was when he heard Dean's agonized cry of pain laced in fear echo through the valley.

"Damn-it!" he swore. He already knew what had probably happened and he was scared to death that by the time he got to wherever Dean had gotten himself into trouble, there might not be anything left to save. That one thought shot through Sam like a missile and exploded in a wave of fear that he hadn't felt before.

Sam saw a large branch sitting about 15 feet from where he was balancing on one leg, it had been hidden from view while he had been seated, and it was behind a large piece of driftwood. He stumbled the few feet, hopping to keep as much weight of that knee as possible. Once he got to the log he bent and grasped the branch, settling it into the rocks like a crutch and putting the majority of his weight on it as he tested the stability. _It would hold_ he decided turning and limping back to where the pack still rested. He leaned over, rummaging through it until his hand closed on the .45 Colt, he placed the gun in his waistband and then picked up the heavy emergency pack, grunting as he struggled to get his long arms through the shoulder straps, securing it in place. He moved to adjust how the thing was sitting and then turned and headed toward the wood line, his fear amping up as he heard another scream and then sudden silence.

"DEAN!" He called, listening intently for any sign that the other man was still alive; he heard only silence, and an eagle screeing in the distance. "Dean!" he called again as he broke the shadows and finally entered the darkened forest. His progress was slow, but he also knew that Dean's feet were hurting him, so chances were he hadn't gotten too far away. He moved as noisily as he could thrashing his stick into other trees, hopeful that this would clear out any animals that might be lurking in the area.

He stepped around a large pine tree and nearly tripped over a log lying across the path he was following, his heart jumping into his throat as he saw the object of his search lying broken and bleeding, not to mention unnaturally still behind it.

"Oh my god, Dean." Sam cried…limping the last few steps to the fallen body. The scene was gruesome; Dean was laying a large pool of blood, blood splattered around the area like a murder scene. The gash in the man's side showing the bones of his ribs, where the bear had torn completely through the muscle and probably scored the rib-bones in the process; Sam instantly forgot about his own injury as he slowly lowed himself next to Dean's prone body.

His hands were shaking as he tried to decide where to start, there was so much blood, the wounds on Dean's left shoulder were still seeping and his right thigh was ragged and soaked in the red sticky liquid. His left hip was shredded, several distinct gashes running along his side and across his hip bone. Blood had spattered up onto Dean's face, making him look like the victim of some macabre joke. Only Sam wasn't laughing, he was scared. If he was honest with himself, he had never been this scared in his entire life. They were stuck in the middle of nowhere, people didn't know where to look for them and this man, that Sam had an unnatural connection with, was dying right in front of him.

"Dean…" he breathed as he gently removed the pack from his shoulders and set it on the ground next to his head. Sam closed his eyes and steeled his nerves, opening them moments later and quickly pulling the zipper open and removing the first aid kit. First thing, stop the bleeding or he was going to lose Dean to hypovolemic shock because of massive blood loss. He felt his breathing catch as he pulled his shirt over his own head and laid it gently against the wound on Dean's side. He held it with one hand and then removed another ace bandage, struggling to place the bandage around Dean's mid-section. He'd had to pull Dean gently up ignoring the blood running unchecked from Dean's shoulder down onto his chest as he did this. Next, Sam pulled a compress from the kit and set the package next to his hip; he grabbed the scissors and cut Dean's jeans from the hem to the crotch area. This allowed him easier access to the wound, which he sucked in another unsteady breath as he tried to staunch the flow of blood from several long gashes that ran almost from Dean's hipbone to the middle of his thigh. They were at least 8 inches and there were three distinct lacerations in the leg.

"Fuck, Dean….shit." Sam swore as he pulled the compress as tight as he could, tying it off with a figure 8 knot.

The final thing that Sam needed to address what the injury to the shoulder, he pulled the gun from his jeans and set in set next to the pack before he shifted to Dean's upper body. His breathing caught as his knee jarred painfully and he had to slow down closing his eyes against the wave of nausea that flashed through him. When he opened his eyelids and looked back at Dean he was horrified to see a pair of glassy but pain filled green eyes staring up at him from the forest floor.

Blood was now trickling from the corner of Dean's lip as he stared at Sam, a look of anguish on his face and his teeth gritted against the agony he was in.

Sam wanted to cry, at least when Dean was unconscious, he could pretend that he wasn't working on someone he knew and that this person wasn't his only human contact for what must be a thousand miles in any direction. Not to mention that the thought of causing Dean more pain was almost too much Sam to deal with.

Sam's eyes scrunched up in sadness as he gently touched Dean's face, "Dean, I almost wished you hadn't woke up yet." He whispered as his fingers traced the well-defined cheek bone and dropped to his lower lip, gently wiping the blood from Dean's plump lips.

Dean closed his eyes again and Sam panicked, a little, "Dean! Come on man, stay awake."

"Thought…you…w'ntd, me…a'leep…S'my?" the words were barely audible, but they were Dean's and that meant that he was at least coherent…that was more than Sam could have hoped for.

"Oh thank god, Dean. You're gonna be okay man, I'm gonna get you outta here." Sam said as he started dealing with the wound on Dean's shoulder, he wondered if he kept Dean talking he might forget that he was currently missing pieces of his shoulder, thigh, and his side. _Gross._ Sam thought as the blood soaked through the bandage on Dean's side and started dripping onto the forest floor again. "Shit." He said as he grabbed another compress from the pack placing it against the awful wound, he knew that it would probably soak through as well…and quickly.

"H'rts S'm…" Dean drawled as he tried to stay with Sam. The pain that was flashing through his body was messing with his ability to form coherent thoughts and this was frustrating as hell for someone that was as talkative as Dean. He found that he was being drawn into the pulsing agony that seemed to radiate from his left hip, a slow burn that was running up his leg and into his back then travelling through his shoulder into his head…and _that _was killing him.

Sam finished placing the last of the bandages, "Dean, you want some water?"

Dean blinked slowly as he tried to understand what it was that Sam was asking him…_water…oh yeah…thirsty._ The thoughts were disjointed, but he was thirsty and now that he was aware of it, Dean found that he was desperately thirsty. "W'tr.' He managed.

Sam nodded and grabbed the pre-packaged emergency water packs peeling one open, leaning it against Dean's lips and placing his long fingers behind Dean's head to tilt it up a little.

Dean sputtered a little as the water dribbled out of the corner of his mouth but he managed to get some of it down. He leaned away from Sam indicating that he'd had all he could drink for the moment. Sam wasn't entirely thrilled with how little Dean had actually drunk, but he knew better than to try and force it. Dean closed his eyes against the pain that the coughing had elicited, he groaned through gritted teeth and moved his right hand to touch Sam's thigh in search of comfort. Because as scared as he knew Sam was, he was every bit as terrified. The rational part of Dean's brain, knew that the chances that he was going to survive this weren't all that great. He thought about Ben growing up without a father and how that would damage his son. He wondered what would happen to Lisa, sure she was bitch that cheated on him with her yoga instructor, several times, but she was also his first love and the mother of his son. Finally, he wondered how Castiel would handle the business without him there to argue the soundness of all the rigid man's decisions. There was also Sam to consider, the guy was trying desperately to save Dean's life, and there was very little chance that it was going to be successful. Dean knew that if the roles were reversed, he would likely be forever blaming himself for his inability to save Sam. He was tortured with the thought that Sam was probably going to blame himself for things that were beyond his control…that had come together to pull Dean from this world.

There was also a small part of him that wondered about the strange connection that he seemed to have with the pilot. Dean cared about what was going on with the guy…on a personal level and he cared that Sam would be left alone in the wilderness; that he may die out here alone. The warmth that Sam was radiating through his own jeans made Dean feel better, he could feel the strength in Sam and he tried to pull some of that out as he gripped the flesh on Sam's leg more tightly.

Sam eyes were drawn to t Dean's long bloody fingers digging into his flesh, it felt as though he was searching for something and tears filled Sam's eyes as he watched the desperate movements.

He reached down and grasped Dean's hand, moving so he was in Dean's line of sight, "I'm not going to let you die out here Dean. I am going to save you, no matter what it takes." His voice was full of certainty and something else that Dean didn't want to examine too closely in his altered mental state…because he thought that he was hearing defiance mixed with something way more emotional.

Dean managed enough strength to gently squeeze Sam's fingers before he felt himself sliding back into the darkness of unconsciousness.

"You are not dying Dean…I'm not going to lose you out here." Sam whispered as he watched Dean lose the struggle to stay with Sam right now, his eyes sliding shut and his breathing, though still ragged, evened out a little.

TBC…

**_Please review if you can spare a moment, it really helps me sit at my computer to write._**


	5. Rescue

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review_**

Chapter 5

_Rescue_

Castiel Novak was sitting in the car waiting for his nerves to calm down before he entered the airport office. He had received a call from a lady named Jordan and was told that he needed to cancel whatever he had planned and get down there immediately…it had to do with his partner, Dean Winchester and the fact that Cas hadn't heard from the guy for almost 2 days. He was supposed to have been back that same evening from Alaska and while it wasn't unusual for Dean to forget to call him that night, it was unusual for him to not talk to Cas the next morning.

Cas scrubbed his hand through his brown hair and glanced in the rearview mirror at his tired expression. Brilliant blue eyes with dark circles under then stared back at him and he sighed and reached for the door handle, _time to find out what is going on._ He thought as he grabbed his briefcase and his cell phone.

He saw a man walking toward the same office area with an extremely concerned look on his face. The man was little shorted than Cas, with blond hair and golden hazel eyes, he didn't look like head slept much either. They reached the door at the same time and the man grabbed the handle and marched into the building, leaving Castiel to hastily grab the handle to keep from getting slammed by the heavy glass door.

"Thanks a lot." He muttered as the man didn't even notice and stomped through the hallways like he owned the joint.

A women stepped into the hallway and directed Cas into a meeting room, he noticed that the obnoxious man was also there.

"My name is Jordan and I work for the company that you hired to fly Dean Winchester to Alaska, the pilot was a man named Sam Campbell, as you know Gabriel." She inhaled and then continued with sadness in her voice. "There was a freak storm and the plane was hit with lightning, we think, it then veered off course and we have not pin pointed the exact location and we don't know whether or not either of them is alive. I'm so sorry, but we wanted you both to be here, we tried to get a hold of Dean's ex-wife as well, but she was out of the country."

Castiel was struggling accepting the information, he stared at the woman in confusion, "You lost my business partner?" His blue eyes took on a bit of freaked out look as he looked between the man next to him and the woman that was giving him this crappy info. How the heck was he going to inform Lisa that he had lost her ex-husband on a scouting trip to Alaska. That conversation was not going to go well, he was sure of it. He leaned over and placed his head in his hands in defeat as he thought of Ben and trying to explain to him what happened to his father, again, not a conversation that Castiel wanted to have.

Gabriel wasn't as anywhere near as kind, "What the hell, you told me most of this on the phone, I want to know what the fuck you are doing to locate Sam." He bit each word out as though he explaining this someone very stupid. Jordan glared in his direction and then turned to Cas. "Mr. Novak, I'm so sorry, we still don't have enough information to send out the search parties."

Castiel looked at the woman, his voice sincere and full of concern, "Is it a matter of money?" Because I'll pay for whatever."

Gabriel jumped on this thought as well, he could afford to pay some out of pocket expenses, he would take them out of Sam's hide later, "I'll chip in whatever I need to as well, I also want to be on that flight to Anchorage, today."

Jordan nodded.

"Can I get a seat on that flight as well?" Cas asked as he sat thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened to Dean. He could have died in a fiery plane crash, or he could have been eaten by a bear, either way Cas needed to find…whatever…or find Dean.

She nodded and left the room.

Gabriel looked at the man seated across from him, he was obviously the partner of the man that Sam flown with. He was surprised by the man's quiet presence, he seemed to radiate authority, but in a subtle manner that was kinda nice. He stepped around the table and held his hand out, "My name is Gabriel Barnes, I'm Sam's boyfriend." He continued as if trying to explain why he was there.

Castiel's eyes reflected surprise, but only for a moment, as he reached out his own hand and clasped Gabriel's extended fingers. "I'm Castiel Novak, Dean's business partner and friend."

Gabriel nodded and pulled his hand back, "So I think that we are going to be spending some time together over the next few days."

"Looks like it." Cas said as he stepped away from the man. Something about this man made him a little nervous, like he was looking into the face of enormous power that was only barely contained.

The woman, Jordan, walked back in and explained to both of them the itinerary that they would be keeping, she also explained that they would both be meeting with the local search and rescue unit at the airfield in anchorage.

They each agreed to leave within the next hour and would ensure that they were packed to deal with the wilderness of Alaska.

XXXX

Sam stared at Dean as he continued to remain stubbornly unconscious. Sam had taken the space blanket and wrapped it gently around Dean's injured body, he had also wrapped the leather jacket over that to help with the warmth. Dean had started to shake earlier and so Sam had assumed that meant that he was cold and his body was going into shock. So Sam had raised Dean's feet slightly to help with the blood flow and he had also gathered wood and built a decent fire in the hopes that any wild animals that might be attracted to the smell of the blood would stay away. Sam was concerned since the attack had come so quickly and as far he knew without provocation, so had taken the gun and placed it within easy reach, but honestly, he would rather not shoot something, first of all Sam wasn't all that confident that he could actually hit what he was aiming at, and second he didn't want to kill things if he could avoid it. Sam simply wasn't that skilled with weapons, Gabe had forced him to buy the thing, showed him briefly how to not shoot himself with it and then put it in the pack.

Sam's thoughts drifted momentarily to his boyfriend and he wondered if he would ever see Gabriel again and if he did would they even still be okay? He allowed a smile to play across his lips at the thought of Jynx and how that sneaky dog would be stealing Sam's side of the bed while he was gone.

He felt his throat close at the thought of never clearing the air with Gabe, he didn't want Gabriel to carry around this weight of responsibility if Sam died out here. Judging by their current situation there was a distinct chance that may actually happen. Dean moaned just then and Sam was brought immediately back to the man lying in front of him. Dean's face scrunched up in pain as he shifted slightly and a gasp escaped his lips as the movement sent agony slicing through his body.

Dean's brain was still trying to catch up with his awareness, he remembered the crash and the cold water rushing over his head, and then there was the pilot, Sam…but then there was also something else that had happened to Dean, what was it?

_Oh yeah_, the bear had tried to make him into a happy meal, and Dean wasn't too happy about it. He pulled his gritty eyelids open and immediately slammed them shut as the light lanced through his head and made it feel as though a railroad spike was being plunged into his brain, through his eyes.

"M'my?" he asked quietly.

"I'm here Dean." Sam answered what he assumed was a question about his where abouts and was rewarded with a thin sliver of Dean's intense emerald green eyes peeking through his eyelids as he attempted to open them again.

"Dean, how are you feeling?" he asked as he reached down to place his hand on Dean's forehead checking for fever.

Sam was relieved to feel just the same slight warmth that had been there several hours ago, Dean leaned into his hand unconsciously and Sam was a little surprised at the slight flutter in his chest at the motion.

"I h'rt." He said simply, not moving his face from Sam's comforting fingers.

"I know Dean, I'm so sorry. I wish I had something to give you for the pain." Sam's eyes were filling with tears as he looked at the agony flashing across Dean's face.

He wasn't in a position to do anything to help this man, all he could do is try and keep him comfortable and warm and hope to hell that someone found them very soon. Because honestly, Sam didn't think he could watch Dean die, the thought was just terrifying. What Sam didn't understand was why he was having such a strong reaction to this man, he knew that people in extreme situations developed strong bonds, but this _thing_ he was feeling toward Dean went way beyond that. There was just something about the man that Sam was pretty sure he wouldn't want to live without. The problem was, Sam couldn't explain what it was or why he felt this way, he just did.

Dean reached his uninjured hand out of his silver and leather cocoon and grasped Sam's fingers, "Talk to me." He whispered through a wrecked throat.

Sam inhaled sharply at the request, "About what Dean?"

Dean smiled a little, "Anything Sam." He wasn't saying a lot, but at least it wasn't as slurred as it had been.

"Okay, I was born in Riverside, California to Michael and Anna Campbell, I have one brother name Adam, that I don't really talk to very much. To be honest Dean, I'm not really that close to my family at all, it's a little sad. I wish that we were closer, but they really don't have too much need for me in their lives and I've learned to live without them in mine." Sam's eyes became distant as he thought of the way that his family had treated him over the last several years.

Dean's eyes narrowed in sorrow for Sam, he couldn't really say anything about that, he was not at all close with his own family. His father John had never really been there for him a as a child, he had been too busy with his work and that had taken him away a lot. Dean's own mother, Mary, had died when he was four and Dean had never really recovered from that loss. He had thought that he had found something that could replace that loss in Lisa, but he had been wrong. It was an awful thing to realize that you were trying to replace something that you had never really known with another type of something. He waited for Sam to continue as he looked on with sadness at this kind man that seemed to carry some heavy weight on his shoulders.

"Well, I went to college, got a degree in law and decided that I didn't really want to be a lawyer, so I decided to become a pilot…maybe I should have been the lawyer." He added as an afterthought.

Dean snorted and then winced as pain shot through him at the action, "Go on…Sam." He pressed gently.

Sam took a deep breath, "Well there's not much else to tell, I have…well had…a great job, I have a dog named Jynx and I have someone in my life." Sam wasn't sure but he thought that he saw the ghost of disappointment flashed across Dean's face, but it was gone so fast that he wondered if he had seen it, or if he had simply imagined it. He shook the idea out of his head and smiled at Dean. "Can you talk? Or does it hurt too much?"

Dean raised his eyebrows and shook his head slightly indicating that he really probably couldn't carry on a conversation right now.

"Okay, Dean it's fine. Uh…well my brother is an orthopedic surgeon." He looked down at his knee and snorted derisively before he continued. "I guess that's a good thing since I am going to need surgery before this over with…probably so will you." He patted Dean softly on the head, letting his fingers card gently through the man's soft dark blond hair. Dean inhaled at the contact, but not because it was uncomfortable, quite the opposite in fact, he was soothed by Sam's touch in a way that he had never been by Lisa's. There was something intimate and enticing about Sam's long fingers sliding over his scalp.

"Dean..." Sam wanted to say something to Dean, he just didn't know what he wanted to say.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean managed around the pain.

"Nothing, just don't give up on me okay?"

Dean blinked big green eyes at Sam's request and wondered if he was really going to be able to keep this promise.

"I'll try." He said as he leaned his head away slightly from Sam and stared at the wood glowing wood that was currently burning within the glowing fire. If they weren't stuck in this god forsaken forest and he wasn't trying to bleed all his bodily fluids all over the pine needles, then he might actually comment on how beautiful it was. But as matters stood, he wasn't really willing to concede anything to this hell hole that they now found themselves in.

"Good, because I think I owe you dinner after all this." Sam said it to lighten the mood, but he was surprised to see that Dean seemed to be actually considering that invitation seriously.

"Okay, dinner…and pie…if I live."

"Don't even joke about that Dean, you are making out of here. I'm getting you out of here alive." Sam said it a little more forcefully than he had meant to, but he needed Dean to know how much _that _needed to happen; because the alternative was too awful to consider.

"You should try and get some rest Dean."

As if to accentuate that fact Dean yawned and allowed his eyes to slip closed as he accepted the invitation and slipped into a restless sleep.

Sam was exhausted, he hadn't slept since yesterday, well if you didn't count being knocked unconscious, almost drowned, and being scared out his mind for the last several hours, then he should be wide awake, but this constant state of stress was really starting to take a toll. He looked at the man sleeping restlessly next to his hip and he decided that if he couldn't sleep, he could at least share the heat from the fire and blanket with Dean, he would just need to be careful of the other man's injuries.

Just as Sam eyes were slipping closed form exhaustion he heard a low growl from just beyond the fire light, he was jarred instantly back into wakefulness by the sound. His hand was grasping for the gun only to see that Dean was already sitting up, he was sweating profusely now, and Sam wondered if he had actually fallen asleep. Dean was staring at the trees with the gun held in his shaking hand and pointed in that direction.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"There's something out there Sam." He whispered, his voice shaking from the exertion of sitting up, his vision kept blurring in and out, but he maintained his hold on the weapon.

Sam reached for the gun only to have Dean pull it further from him and point it more forcefully at the darkened forest, his arm was starting to shake badly and his eyes were looking more and more glassy to Sam.

"Dean, please let me have the gun, you don't look too good man." He asked as he again reached for the gun, grateful when this time Dean relinquished the Colt to Sam. "Lay back down Dean, I've got this."

Dean turned confused eyes at Sam, he didn't really understand what was going on and he was having a hard time focusing on much of anything.

Sam frowned as he recognized the signs of the impending fever, he was scared and this really didn't help their situation at all. He had nothing to combat the fever and he knew that it was going to be serious. Dean still had wounds that had not been properly cleaned, he had splinters left in his stomach that Sam had been afraid to try and remove, Sam didn't want to cause Dean any more pain that he was already in.

Sam continued to watched the part of the forest where he had heard the sounds, but now there were new sounds, voices. "I see the light over this way." A man's voice sounded through the trees and Sam's head tilted as he listened, _I haven't been out here long enough to be crazy…so maybe…_

Sam had never been so relieved to see another human being in his life as he was when a man stumbled into their camp with a headlamp and a large backpack complete with a radio and the big red cross that identified him as Search and Rescue.

"Are you Sam Campbell?" he asked as he approached careful of the gun that Sam still had in his hands. Sam smiled and realized that he must look a bit crazy with the gun still held limply in his fingers as he stared in disbelief at the man.

"Uh, yeah."

The man nodded and immediately got on his radio, calling in their location and the coordinates for an airlift to the nearest hospital, which in this case was McMurdo, a military instillation. The radio squawked back a response and the man nodded obviously satisfied with whatever he had just been told.

"Can I assume the human burrito is Dean Winchester?" He pointed at Dean, who was again unconscious.

Sam nodded, "Yes…uh he's hurt pretty bad."

"From the crash?"

"No…bear attack." The man's eyebrows shot into his hairline and he immediately starting moving toward Dean.

"How bad is he?" he asked as he knelt next to Dean and Sam.

Sam's eyes became slightly pained as he looked at Dean, "Bad. He lost a lot blood and the injuries are…substantial."

The man pulled his pack from his back and laid on the ground, rumagin through it until he came to a large back country first aid kit. He immediately removed a saline back and started a central line, putting in the only antibiotics that he had, and a kicker of pain medicine. He couldn't give Dean anything too heavy since he still needed to be transported and that could mess with his ability to travel safely.

"Names, O'Neill, glad we found you guys, been searching since that storm took out your plane yesterday."

Sam watched with concern and a protectiveness over Dean as O'Neill gently untangled the unconscious form of Dean and started an assessment of the injuries the man had sustained. He whistled as he got to ribs and saw the white of the bone and the shredded muscles, "Okay now I'm really fucking glad we found you when we did, because he wouldn't have lasted more than a day or so like this."

Sam's heart started racing as he closed his eyes in tangible pain at that thought, he would have had to watch Dean die, if this man hadn't stumbled into them. His breathing hitched a little and he pulled in an unsteady breath, "Thank god you found us then." He whispered.

Both men were pulled from their conversation when they heard the familiar whirl of the blades of the helicopter. The man looked at Sam and then at Dean, "I need to go guild them in, can you hold this bag above him and keep a close eye on it, make sure it doesn't go empty before I return, it shouldn't but watch for it anyways."

Sam nodded and took the bag gently, "Go…I've got him."

The man cocked his head and Sam and smiled slightly before standing up and sprinting into the darkness.

"You're going to be okay Dean, you're going to be okay." He said gently over and over, while his other hand carded through Dean's sweat soaked hair in comfort.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _So I know that I said that I would have Lisa and Ben in this chapter, but it going to be the next one, sorry…but I really wanted to get Dean and Sam out the woods and headed to medical attention, since I don't do major character death. But I promise that they will be making a presence in the next part. Still working on the dynamic between Castiel and Dean, it will show why they are so close at a later point in the story and also the fact that they will be on a military base is going to make it harder for Gabe and Cas to get in to see them. This should give Sam and Dean some time to bond further… Just so know what I am thinking here…_

**Please Review it really helps me feel responsible to get the chapters out faster.**


	6. Connection

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**Author's Note:** _This story will follow Sam and Dean as they try to escape from the Alaskan wilderness. I don't have any idea what a pilot would really do in this type of situation, so bear with me. I am also not an engineer so that means I am totally taking license with Dean's job as well. _

**_Review please, it makes me sit my ass down and write._**

Chapter 6

_Connection_

Lisa Braden, she had re-taken her maiden name once the divorce was complete, got the call while she and Ben had been in Mexico. As much as she hated to cut her vacation short, she had booked the next flight back to Seattle. She had yet to tell Ben why they were headed back early, but she knew that she couldn't keep it from him too much longer.

"Ben, the flight is landing." She said gently as she shook her son awake.

"Mom, is dad gonna meet us here this time?" he asked as he yawned and sat up.

Lisa inhaled sharply and narrowed her eyes in sadness, "No Ben, he isn't going to be here."

"Why doesn't he ever come and get us anymore." He stated petulantly as he folded his arms across his 11 year old chest.

"Sweetie, your dad is a very busy man, but this time, he's not here because he can't be." She said quietly, she hated to defend that jackass, but she didn't want Ben thinking that his dad didn't love him, because that would hurt Ben and she wouldn't do that.

Ben looked at her is askance, "What do mean Mom, why can't dad be here?"

She sighed, "Ben, your fathers been in an accident."

"Is he okay?" Ben rushed over her explanation in concern.

"Ben, the plane Dean was on went down and that's why we are back early. I don't know anything else yet kiddo, we gotta go talk with Castiel." She looked at her son as tears welled up in his eyes, "I'm sure he's gonna be okay Ben." She lied. Honestly, Lisa didn't think that Dean survived the crash, but she couldn't tell Ben that, it was unlikely that he would walk away from this intact. While that thought made Lisa a little sad, it made things a little easier as far as raising Ben was concerned. She could go forward with her plan to remarry Matt. She had been dating the guy for more than 6 months now and she loved everything about the guy, but getting Dean to share custody would have been damn near impossible, so this just made that easier.

"Ben I'm gonna call Cas and we'll find out what's up and meet up with them in the morning."

Ben looked at her like she was crazy, "We're not going to find out right mom?" he asked as big tears rolled out of his big brown eyes.

Lisa crumbled, "Okay…I'll call him now." She said in irritation.

XXXX

Sam was lying in the bed at the hospital, he was so frustrated that he wanted to scream, the doctors weren't giving him any information about Dean's condition and it was scaring the shit out him. He knew that they had called both Gabriel and Dean's partner Castiel and that they were en-route to the hospital. So he was concerned that he wouldn't get an update before they arrived and then it wouldn't be very easy to convince Gabe that he _needed_ to know what was happening with his client. He inhaled as he thought of the flight over and the paramedic trying desperately to stabilize Dean once they had moved him. He had crashed twice on the way and the paramedics were giving him IV's of blood on the way, as it turned out both he and Dean were the same blood type, O Neg, so they were able to take a pint of Sam's blood and start an immediate drip. That had helped to bring Dean's blood pressure up slightly, but he was still dangerously low and that had them concerned which in turn had Sam concerned.

Once they had gotten to the emergency room Sam had been whisked into one room and Dean had been rushed into another and that was the last information that Sam had gotten. This lack of information was making Sam crazy; he had waited as they examined his knee and then sent him for an MRI, noting that he had torn the Menial Meniscus in addition to a crack in the actual kneecap. Both of which were going to require surgery and months of physical therapy. He had had stitches put into his head where it had hit the steering column, but that was pretty much the total extent of Sam's injuries. Dean had taken pretty great care of him at the beginning…a task that Sam had not been able to reciprocate.

Sam was staring at the ceiling running over his guilty conscience as he waited for the doctor to come back. The surgery to repair the cracked kneecap was to be the first one that was being scheduled and Sam was a little nervous, he had never actually broken anything so he had never had surgery.

"Sam Campbell?" a man in green scrubs asked form his doorway as he stepped inside with Sam's clipboard in his hands.

"That's what the chart says right?" Sam asked in annoyance.

The doctor gave him a strange look, "I'm sorry doctor, I'm concerned for my friend…the guy I was brought in with, Dean. I haven't heard anything about his condition and I need to know if he…" Sam gulped, "Survived." He finished.

The man's expression softened, "My name is Major Bennett, I am the resident physician here, so I do know what's happening with Dean as well."

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his bed, "Uh, how is he?"

"I have to be honest with you Sam, I'm not really sure how the guy made it here alive. The wounds were…extreme in nature. We were able to staunch the bleeding replace some of the lost blood. The side wound was the most worrisome as it exposed bone and internal organs to the atmosphere, so there is still a serious possibility of infection." Sam felt his heart rate speed up as he thought of Dean dying after all of this. "We have him stabilized for the time being, the gashes to the leg required about 50 stitches in addition to some removal of skin that we were unable to save. The final injury was the shoulder bite, that one also required some removal of skin in addition to surgery to reset the crushed bone in the upper arm, we placed a titanium rod to stabilize the bone and aid in the healing." Sam was feeling more and more crushed as the man listed the injuries and discussed the surgical techniques and the medical requirements.

"Doctor, what about his feet?" Sam asked quietly.

The doctor inhaled and nodded, "Oh yes, the soles of his feet had several deep cuts, we cleaned them and stitched those up as well, there was some minor infection already in the skin, we were able to remove the necrotized flesh, those should heal up just fine with some time."

Sam looked at the man and his eyes closed in a steadying gesture before he could continue with his next question. "Sir, is he gonna make it?" he nearly broke and was unable to continue the question.

The doctors eyes softened and he walked closed to Sam's bed, "I don't know Sam, but I really hope so. He's fighting very hard. I'll keep you informed."

Sam nodded and looked away, trying to gain control of the unnatural fear that was racing around his soul. Why was he so concerned, he didn't even know Dean that well, but the idea that he may not ever see this man's deep green eyes again was really confusing and what those thoughts were doing to him was worse. He felt like he was cheating on Gabe and he had never even touched Dean, in fact he was pretty sure that they guy wasn't even gay. He had an ex-wife and there had been no conversation about his sexual preference, of course why would someone discuss that with their hired pilot? Sam wanted to understand what the hell was going on with him, he really did but there was nothing that had happened to warrant his growing feelings for the man.

_Holy shit…I have feelings for Dean._ The thought slammed into Sam's unprepared mind and he felt dumbfounded by it.

XXXX

_Dean was walking through a field he could hear birds in the distance and he could feel the wind caressing the skin on his face as creek rippling in the background. He saw someone sitting on a rock several hundred feet from where he was. He squinted to get a better look and was surprised to see Sam, the pilot staring off into the forest. He had not acknowledged that he even knew Dean was there. Dean walked forward slowly, wondering why Sam was hanging out in this field anyways._

_"Sam?" Dean asked as he got closer to the place where the tall man sat motionless, the wind gently blowing through his, too long, brown hair and rippling the soft cotton of his black t-shirt. "Sam?" Dean called louder._

_Sam sat up straighter and tilted an ear toward Deans position behind him, "Yes?"_

_"Sam, why are you out here?" Dean wondered aloud, watching with fascination as the wind continued to flow through the waves of silky hair on Sam's head._

_"I'm waiting." He stated simply._

_Dean scratched his head in confusion, "Waiting…waiting for what Sam?"_

_Sam turned and Dean inhaled slowly as he took in the visage in front of him. Sam was wearing the black t-shirt, with a pair of dark wash jeans, he wasn't wearing any shoes, which was kinda weird since he was in a field. Dean also noticed that the t-shirt was showing just the right amount of tanned skin, the muscles on Sam's arms standing out against the sun kissed skin. Dean felt something twist inside himself, he was 'checking' this guy out, and that was not a usual thing for Dean. He didn't think of himself as gay or really bi-sexual; generally he stuck with the fairer sex, there had one exception in college before he met Lisa, but that had ended almost before it started. But with Sam…there was something that pulling him toward the man, and it was something that Dean didn't understand._

_Sam smiled and stood, closing the distance between them, reaching out and touching Dean on the face gently._

_"I'm dreaming aren't I?" Dean asked._

_Sam smiled and caressed Dean's face and neck, letting his hand fall Dean's hard chest and continue to trace the indentations of his pecs and abdominal muscles._

_Dean's body twitched in interest and he leaned into the touch instead of away from it._

_"Sam, what are we doing?" he asked as he tried to keep his mind on what was happened above his waistline._

_Sam smiled, his dimples deepening as he continued to stare at Dean with his intense blue-green eyes. "Something that neither of us is able to fight."_

_A look of confusion sank into Dean's features, "But don't you have someone in your life?"_

_Sam looked down, and then his hand slid even further down Dean's front, stopping at his belt buckle, "Yes, but I want you too." _

_Dean tilted his head and then looked away from the dream version of Sam, "I don't ruin relationships Sam, my ex did that to me and I won't do that to someone else. So decide before this goes any further."_

Dean felt himself being pulled back to his body by pain and an odd floating sensation, he tried to piece together what was real and what was a dream, but the lines were so blurred. The only thing that he knew for sure was that he hurt and that he seemed to be hovering over…something…a divide of sorts? He knew he had to make a decision, and somehow Sam was involved in that decision. Like he couldn't move forward or back until he knew what Sam wanted or needed…_and why did it matter what Sam wanted or needed anyway._

Dean wanted to open his eyes, but all he could do is listen to the room he didn't have the strength to push his heavy lids open. There was pain lancing through his entire body but he was somehow detached from it, he knew it was there, he just didn't care.

He heard someone shuffle into the room, almost like they were in a wheelchair or on crutches or something. Dean tried to listen but his mind kept wandering back to the dream Sam and he felt warm as he thought of the larger man and his kind puppy eyes and soft hair.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was soft and near his head.

Dean was pulled into the reality of his situation as he tried to hear what Sam had to say, he was worried by the sad tone he heard in the man's voice, _what's going on Sam?_

"Dean, the doctors don't know if you're gonna wake up. But they let me come see you anyways…I think they were tired of arguing with me." Sam half laughed and half chocked on those words.

"I needed to see you Dean…I needed to ask you to please try and fight. Please live." The request was quiet and utterly broken…and Dean was really confused now. He didn't understand what he had done to cause this much anguish in Sam, but he was really sorry and he would try to tell Sam as soon as he remembered how to open his eyes. The damn things seemed to be glued shut. He could hear the desperation in Sam's voice and the pleading quality as he asked Dean to fight, but there was something else there that seemed to be driving Sam and Dean desperately wanted to know what that was.

He focused and forced the heavy weight of his eyelids to part, allowing in the light, it took a moment for his eyes to focus and he blinked sluggishly until they did. He was rewarded with Sam's smile as his eyes made contact with Dean's.

"Hey." Sam said quietly, relief evident in his eyes as he reached over and placed a hand gently on Dean's forearm.

"Hey." Dean croaked and smiling back slightly at the touch and the warmth that it sent flooding through his body.

TBC…

**Authors Note:** _So yup, they are going to get closer throughout the recovery process and then there are some decisions that they will have to make. None of which are going to be simple processes, so excited for this fic, it's kinda writing itself, I just have the hand cramps from plunking on the keyboard._

**Please Review…reviews are love.**


	7. Dreams

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**Author's Note:** _This story will follow Sam and Dean as they try to escape from the Alaskan wilderness. I don't have any idea what a pilot would really do in this type of situation, so bear with me. I am also not an engineer so that means I am totally taking license with Dean's job as well. _

**_Review please, It helps me write._**

Chapter 7

_Dreams_

Sam was unready for the relief that flooded through him at the sight of Dean's eyes and the sound of his voice. True, he was in a relationship with someone that he loved very much, but _oh my god…those eyes do things to me that can't be healthy._ Sam's thoughts were jumping around as he sat and looked at Dean, he wondered if all people that have gone through what they had developed such closeness? He kinda doubted it, because chances were that most of those people weren't thinking what it would be like to wake up to eyes every morning. _I have to stop, this isn't fair to Gabriel and need to take control of these feelings. _Sam shook his head to clear the confusion and brought his attention back to the man lying in the bed looking at him in interest.

Sam smiled at Dean to hide his embarrassment at getting caught staring, "How do you feel Dean?" he asked quietly. He still refused to remove his hand from Dean's arm, frankly Sam needed the confirmation that Dean was really there and awake.

Dean swallowed thickly and closed his eyes against a wave of pain, "Okay…hurts though."

Sam stared at him in sympathy, "Want me to get the doctor?"

Dean shook his head slowly from side to side, "Na…it comes…and goes. Waves…ya know?" His voice was rough and quiet as he answered Sam's question. "How's the knee?"

Sam felt his throat tighten at the concern that he was seeing from Dean, he knew that the guy was in incredible pain and on a ton of meds, and yet he was concerned for Sam's well-being. His eyes got glassy as he answered the simple question, "It's gonna require surgery, but we knew that. I guess I also cracked the kneecap…so they have to put in a plate."

Dean nodded slightly as comprehension reflected out his eyes, "Will you…be okay?"

Sam had to look away, _Jeeze Dean, you would try the morality of a saint._ "Uh, yeah it'll be okay, just needs a bunch of therapy. Speaking of therapy, you're going to need a fair bit of that yourself."

Dean looked away with a slight snort and nodded. "Yeah. He said simply.

Dean looked down at the hand that Sam had left resting on his arm, he was comforted more by that touch than he should be. "Sam, what's up with…us?"

Sam gulped and jerked his hand away like Dean had suddenly burned him, "What do mean Dean."

Dean looked deeply into Sam's expressive eyes, "I think…you know…Sammy."

Sam's brows furrowed at Dean's use of the nickname that he inadvertently given Sam the first day they met. Had that really only been three days ago? It felt as though he had known Dean for years, he felt so close to the guy and yet there was a fire that was smoldering below the surface.

Sam was saved from answering the question when the doctor entered the room, "Dean you're awake and looking markedly better. Sam here wanted to check on you."

Dean just stared at the medical professional.

"Your injuries were severe in nature; we have you on some very strong antibiotics in addition to a morphine pump to help manage the pain. We also performed emergency surgery on your shoulder once we got you stabilized enough; there is now a titanium rod in your left shoulder where the bone was crushed. Beyond that we are hopeful that an infection does not develop, but we cannot guarantee that at this point." Dean listened to the list of his injuries and wondered how long it would be before he was back to one hundred percent.

His eyes flickered to Sam's and he saw concern and something else bouncing around in the man's eyes. Dean had wanted to talk to him, but now his brain was a little fuzzy and he was having a hard time hanging on to coherent thoughts. The doctor walked over and pressed a button on the pump and Dean felt a flood of warmth through his system and suddenly he was floating again.

Sam watched with frustration as Dean's eyes slipped shut and his breathing evened out indicating that he had fallen to sleep. "How long will he be out doctor?"

"Probably the rest of the night Sam."

"Can I stay here for a while longer?" Sam asked as a wistful quality entered his voice.

The doctor nodded, "A while longer, but not all night."

Sam nodded his agreement, and watched the man exit the room. His eyes were brought back to the man sleeping in front of him. Dean's eyes were flicking back and forth beneath his lids and Sam wondered if he was dreaming and if so what was he dreaming about?

XXXX

Gabriel was angry, like really fucking angry. He had flown on a red-eye flight, in coach, and then he had been stopped form going straight to Sam when he was told that they were taken to a military base and that getting on was going to take a few days for the clearance to come back from Washington.

"What the hell do you mean I can't go see him?" Gabriel bellowed at the sergeant standing in front of him wearing a stoic expression. He was not at all intimidated by this man and his intense stares and threats. Castiel however was very concerned about the fact that they were being kept away from their friends. Plus, he really didn't want to spend any more time in this man's presence, he was rude and cantankerous and he argued with everyone like the lawyer he was. Well, to be completely honest Cas didn't like the way he felt when he was around the man, he made him nervous and something that Cas wasn't going to look at too closely.

Gabriel stomp around the corner and stopped when he nearly ran into Castiel, "So what are we going to do about this?" he asked in irritation.

Cas stared at him in confusion, "There is nothing that we can do Gabriel, they have told us that we must wait until we get the clearance from the government."

"Yes, but they can't seriously think that we are going to just wait here until they are fricken ready for us. I refuse to be kept away any longer than we have to." Gabriel replied through clenched teeth.

Cas just stared at the man, _what is your problem guy?_ He thought silently as he continued to stare at the man, Gabe's face was turning red the longer he thought about their current predicament. "Let's just give them some time Gabriel."

"Call me Gabe and they're not giving me much choice in that matter are they?" he said, the irritation bleeding easily into his voice.

Cas looked at him and raised his eyebrows and then nodded at the man's request.

XXXX

_Dean was once again in the field, the sun was just setting on the horizon and was flooding the lush green area with soft yellow light. Dean looked up and was again surprised to find Sam in the center sitting on the same large boulder. Dean's eyes widened as he looked at the man, draped in the slowly setting light. He was beautiful._

_Dean looked away quickly, he couldn't feel this way about Sam…he was already taken. What was it with Sam anyways, it was almost as if Dean was slightly crazy when it came to him, but he couldn't allow Sam to know that. Whatever decisions Sam made concerning his future needed to be completely his own, Dean didn't want to be an influence on them._

_But here…in this place he knew he was dreaming again and that meant that he could say and do what he wanted. He started toward the center of the field, his feet heavy as he tried to think of what exactly he wanted to say to the man. 'Hi, whatcha doing out here again?' Na, that sounded stupid, 'Hey how's it hanging?' No way that was one of the worst pickup lines that Dean had ever had thrown at him in a bar. _

_He slowed his approach as Sam turned and met his eyes with amusement and smiled knowingly at him. "Hello Dean." He said quietly._

_"Sam." Dean stuttered as he looked at the sun bouncing off Sam's hair and lighting his face in an almost angelic way. _

_I have to stop these thoughts, I can't go there. Dean told himself over and over, but the devil on his shoulder reminded him that this was a dream, so the real Sam didn't need to ever know about it. He reached his fingers out and gently pushed the strands of hair form Sam's face, his eyes softening as he smiled shyly at the larger man._

_"Dean, do I still have to make a decision…before your willing to explore what this _thing_ is between us?" Sam asked as he reached up and gently clasped Dean's fingers in his own, pulling them away and threading them together. Dean looked up at Sam, concern and heat echoing through his green eyes. Sam raised his other hand to Dean's face, running his hand gently through Dean's soft hair and settling on his neck gently squeezing and releasing pressure. The heat from Sam's hands sending waves of pleasure through Dean's body leaving both comfort and confusion in its wake. His eyes slid shut as he simply felt the emotions, ignoring the chattering voice in the back of his head._

_"Dean." Sam moaned as he leaned in, his breath gentle against Dean's ear, he smelled like spearmint and Dean inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes to find Sam staring into them, the lust and heat radiating from his own blue-green gaze, a smile playing at the corner of his lips._

_Dean gulped as he looked up, "Sam." He said simply. Sam leaned in…his lips almost brushing against Dean's._

"Dean, you need to wake up man." The voice was insistent and pulled Dean, unwillingly, from his dream. Dean was groggy as he peeled open his eyes and looked for the owner of the voice, it was a nurse and she was looking at him in concern.

"Your vitals were erratic and you need to wake up and eat something anyways." She stated as she placed the tray of clear broth and the mug of water in front of Dean.

His stomach rebelled at the sight of the food and he wanted to turn away from the stuff, "No you don't Mr. Winchester, you get half that down and I'll leave you alone." She folded her arms across her ample chest and sat in the plastic chair to watch him.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her, the dream still playing out before his eyes, he slowly lifted the spoon and forced some of the broth down. Sam was everywhere right now, and that was a bad thing. Dean wasn't going to make a move until he knew that Sam was on board with the idea. He was however, finding that _not thinking_ about the man's soft eyes and his gentle smile was getting more and more difficult. _Probably because I am dreaming about him every time I fall asleep. Great, just peachy…I'm falling for a dream version of the guy._ He had almost finished his lunch when the object of his fascination shuffled into the room, two crutches helping him along.

Dean's eyes shot up in surprise and then immediately back down to his tray as he tried to quell the flutters that were moving through his stomach. HE wondered if it was just the food, not settling well with his nausea, but he kinda doubted that was the only problem.

"Sam." Dean said quietly, the nurse taking that as her queue left the room, she was smiling at Sam on the way out.

"Hey Dean, how are you feeling?" Sam asked as he settled himself in one of the chairs, pulling another over to prop up his bad leg.

Dean felt as though Sam could see right through him, and that was making him, self-conscious. He was still under the influence of the drugs so he knew that was playing a part in how he was feeling too, but the fact that Sam showing up in his head and then in person was confusing as hell. Add in the morphine in Dean's system, and you had a dance party inside of him at the moment. Nothing was making sense and he was wondering why he couldn't separate these feelings. Dean inhaled and looked away from the concern that he saw in Sam's face.

"Okay…for bear bait." He tried to make a joke, mostly to make himself feel better.

Sam smiled and leaned in to touch him on the arm, Dean flinched violently away from the contact.

Sam pulled his hand away a look of hurt and confusion flashing across his face for an instant before he covered the emotion. Dean felt guilty for making Sam worry, but he couldn't handle this right now, he just couldn't. He needed to be more in control of himself and have a better idea what he wanted from this man…because he definitely wanted something, he just wasn't sure what it was at this point. Sam's eyebrow's furrowed as he looked away from Dean momentarily, his own emotions getting caught up in the moment. He wanted to touch Dean, to be in physical contact with him, but that last reaction by a more 'aware' Dean kinda proved that was probably not what Dean wanted.

"Did they say when you are supposed to start therapy?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head, not trusting his voice.

Sam looked at him, trying to see what Dean seemed to be hiding from him. He took a deep breath and then rushed forward, "Dean when we together before you asked me about this _thing_ between us. Do you remember?"

Dean tilted his eyes up and looked at Sam through his lashes, nodding slightly.

"Okay, well I would like to talk about that for a minute." Sam looked away gathering his own courage for this conversation. He still didn't know what this meant for him and Gabriel, it wasn't like he had just stopped loving the man, but this _thing_ that he was feeling for Dean….God it was so _powerful_. There was a tangible difference between the depth of feeling he was having for the two very different men.

Sam knew everything about Gabe, they had been together for so long and life had settled into a predictable pattern for them both. But with Dean…Sam knew next to nothing about the guy and what he did know what extraordinary. HE knew that Dean was beautiful not only physically, because damn if the man wasn't _smoking hot_, but his personality was laced with levels that triggered a response in Sam's own soul.

TBC….

**Author's Note:** _I don't want to spoil the conversation by getting into part of it with this chapter, it deserves special attention. Plus we'll get to see how Gabe and Cas respond to this thing that is happening between Dean and Sam in the next chapter. Lisa and Ben may show up as well…so yeah it should be an interesting meeting. _

**Please Review, It makes me write and post a lot quicker. Mostly because I feel guilty that I left you readers hanging. **


	8. Decisions

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**Author's Note:** _This story will follow Sam and Dean as they try to escape from the Alaskan wilderness. I don't have any idea what a pilot would really do in this type of situation, so bear with me. I am also not an engineer so that means I am totally taking license with Dean's job as well. _

**_Please Review...I love the suggestions and the feedback is so helpful!_**

**Chapter 8**

_(Decisions)_

Sam looked at Dean and wondered if he went for it, where would they be in a year? He knew where he would be with Gabe, they had talked about it and they were in the same places in their lives. With the one exception of kids, Gabe didn't want children whereas Sam did. Other than that, the worst things that they fought over were the settings on the DVR and who got to pick the movie…oh and of course Sam's choice in job which kept gone a lot. Sam didn't know how often Dean was home, or how often he had his son…or hell, even how often he

He still needed to clear things up with Adam, and then of course there was Dean's ex-wife and she seemed like she could really bring the drama if given half a chance. Sam knew that these feelings that he was having for Dean were not normal, he shouldn't have this strong a connection with the guy after only a few days and that…meant something. _What was this? Why now? Why not with Gabe? _ All these thoughts fluttered through his head as he looked into the most amazing green eyes that he had ever seen. Dean's lids dropped and then opened slowly as he stared at Sam, he was waiting for Sam to start this conversation and frankly, Sam was waiting for him to.

Dean inhaled softly and then smiled, "Sam, I know you have felt…something." He looked away for a moment and then brought his attention back to Sam. "I have too, I don't really understand it. I'm not gay and…I don't even know if you are." He stuttered to a halt and looked at Sam for an answer to that question.

Sam smiled at Dean and closed his eyes for a moment, "Dean." He said quietly, "I am gay…have been for fifteen years. Never mentioned it because it didn't seem important to the flight itinerary."

Dean snorted a laugh and then looked back in Sam's smiling face. "No…I guess it really wasn't on the manifest requirements was it?"

Sam shook his head and laughed a deep baritone of a laugh that sent shivers up Dean's spine. "Uh, I guess I'm not sure what it matters…if you're not gay…" Sam added quietly.

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat; he was going to admit something that he had never told anyone except the one person that had been involved. Castiel…in the sophomore year of college and himself had had a brief relationship. In fact the thing was so brief that it didn't last more than month and they had managed to agree that they were better friends than anything else. Dean had gone with the whole '_its college, everybody experiments in college_' thing. When he started dating Lisa he had figured that the whole thing had been _confusion_ on his part and maybe even a mistake. But as Dean looked into Sam's blue-green gaze he knew that it wasn't the gender of the person that was important, it was how they made you feel…and Sam…_makes my toes tingle._

"I said I wasn't gay Sam and I meant it. But it doesn't mean that what I am feeling for you is any less profound." Sam furrowed his eyebrows at Dean in confusion, so Dean rushed forward with the explanation. "I was in one relationship before Lisa…and that… was with a guy." He stopped to gauge Sam's reaction to this revelation.

Sam tilted his head up and looked through a fringe of long bangs at Dean, a slow smile spreading across his face at that information. _He might stand a shot with Dean after all._ He thought as he felt the soft warmth flood through his body and deposit in a place that made him shift a little, repositioning certain interested anatomy parts, in the plastic chair he was currently occupying.

Sam smiled, his dimples deepening as he stared into Dean's emerald eyes, "Oh…okay then." _Well that was really eloquent Samuel Campbell._ He thought to himself in slight irritation. Here the man was telling him something that was obviously a 'confession' of sorts and all he could think of to say was '_oh okay.' God I am so lame sometimes._

Dean chuckled softly, "Sam, I am feeling something that I can't explain and that I want to explore…with you." He looked away for a moment, his face falling slightly. "But here's the thing, Lisa cheated on me with someone and it nearly…broke me. I'm not going to say that I don't have my own problems, but I am faithful and expect that from the people that I am with." He gulped and steadied himself mentally and looked Sam straight in the eyes as he finished his thought. "I won't break up a relationship Sam. I won't be the person that ruins lives. So this thing between us…can't go any further than this until you know what you _really_ want." Dean held up his good hand as Sam started to interrupt him. "No Sam, don't answer right now. Please just think about what you'd be giving up and what you want from me…and from him."

Sam stared at Dean in utter confusion, he knew what Dean was saying make complete sense, but he didn't want to wait until he talked with Gabe, because if he did…he might just lose his nerve. The idea of giving up all contact with Dean was almost painful and he knew that wasn't an option, but he did have to agree that he needed to clear the air with Gabriel before he made decision that was going to affect the rest of all their lives.

"Dean, I agree. I need to talk with Gabe, and I need to have a clear picture of what I want from you too…but can I just try something first?"

At Dean's nod, Sam slowly shuffled to his feet, leaning heavily on the bed as settled his weight near Dean's hip. He placed his right hand on the opposite side of the bed leaning in over Dean. Sam watched as Dean inhaled sharply at the close proximity of their bodies and his eyes flitted to Sam's in slight alarm. Sam smiled to calm the injured man and leaned forward slowly, "I just need to try something Dean." He whispered as his lip dropped toward Dean's own plump ones.

Dean was surprised to find that Sam really did smell like spearmint, just as he had in the dream, but as their lips met Dean's mind went blank. Sam's lips were soft and the moved in perfect unison with Dean's. It was soft and sensual and it radiated a heat that Dean was desperate to know on a deeper level. He ran his tongue lightly over Sam's lips, asking silent permission and was overjoyed when they parted easily allowing him to dip inside Sam's mouth. Their tongues were instantly sliding along one another as they tried to determine dominance and submissive positions. Dean moaned into Sam's mouth and Sam felt his _interested member_ become more than slightly interested as he kissed this man. The lust that was pulsing through his body was new to him and he wondered why he hadn't felt this before. Sam had lust for Gabe, when they got together, but it was more reserved and easier to deal with. _This…_ that he was feeling was like a wild fire, he had no hope of controlling it past a certain point.

Sam pulled away slowly, his eyes remaining closed, his body responding in ways that he couldn't currently satisfy. Not with his own injuries and certainly not with Deans. Dean's eyes were watching his for a reaction when he finally got enough control to open them. Sam smiled sheepishly at him in return, "Sorry, I just needed to know what that felt like."

Dean nodded and looked at Sam's slightly swollen lips and then back into his eyes, "Honestly…I was kinda wondering myself." He stated simply.

Sam sat bad, removing himself from the proximity he had with Dean, he knew if he stayed there he was going to lean in for another kiss.

Dean stared at him, his own mind racing at the kiss and what it meant…if it meant anything at all in the long run. He hoped so…because that was the hottest kiss he had ever had, he had felt the response even around all the morphine and the other drugs they were currently pumping through his system. Something about the way his and Sam's bodies responded to one another, it was like destined…like the way he imagined a soul-mate would recognize its counterpart when they finally met. Dean leaned further into the pillows, no longer trying to hold himself up as he watched Sam sink into the plastic chair causing it to creak as he settled his lanky frame and again lifted his bad leg and rested it, except this time he put it on the bed next to Dean's hip. Dean reached out with his good hand and laid it gently on Sam's ankle kneading the skin softly.

He saw Sam close his eyes momentarily accepting the contact instantly. Dean snickered at the action, "Sam just let me know when you know." His laugh died as he said the last part quietly. Sam's eye's shot open and he looked at Dean, really looked at the man and although he was sure that Dean was indeed the most amazing person that he had ever seen in real life and up close…he was also seeing something else that turned him on in ways that he knew were special. Dean was the kindest most caring person that Sam had ever known, he was more concerned about Sam's well-being and the emotional ties he had with someone Dean didn't even know than he was about his own wants and desire. The good news was that he obviously wanted Sam just as much as Sam wanted him…so while that complicated things with Gabriel, it made things so much simpler with Dean.

Something else caught Sam's eye and he leaned in slightly to see if he was seeing things, or if it was really there. There in Dean's face was the blotches that were reminiscent of fever, Sam leaned over and placed had hand on Dean's cheek. He was gratified to find that Dean leaned into the contact, but he was concerned by the heat he felt beginning to radiate from Dean's flesh.

"Dean, you are really hot man, are you feeling okay?" Sam watched as a goofy grin fell into place on Dean's face.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." He said, his words beginning to slur slightly as the medication that was being pumped in periodically started to take effect.

Sam knew that he was losing the lucid parts of Dean's responses and that there was a very good chance that Dean was also developing the fever that the doctors had warned against. They hadn't been sure whether or not it would affect Dean after a few days, but it looked that their luck was not holding out. Sam watched as Dean's eye's slipped shut and he dropped his fingers from Sam's ankle letting it flop bonelessly onto the bed next to him.

Sam's eyes narrowed in concern as he stared at the response of Dean to the medication and the rising flush of his skin. Sam leaned forward slowly, dropping his leg carefully to the floor allowing him to get closer to the man. He laid his head on the bed next to Dean's hip and closed his eyes, breathing in the other man's intoxicating scent as he fell into sleep.

XXXX

Sam was awakened by the sounds of alarms going off; he was pulled unceremoniously from his position on the bed by a large burly nurse trying to get to Dean's side. The room was buzzing with emergency staff and Sam sat back in confusion as his sleep blurred head tried to piece together what had happened. He saw to his horror that Dean was seizing, his body was restrained by several nurses at this moment, his eyes rolled back in his head, only the whites showing. Sam's heart slammed into his throat at the sight: Sam's fear ramping up exponentially as he tried to get out of the way without being removed from the room completely. He was scared, in fact Sam couldn't remember ever having been this scared in his life, not even when Gabe had been diagnosed with Appendicitis and then had been rushed into emergency surgery because it had burst.

Watching Dean being held down by three large men and the blood that appeared from his ripped sutures was just about the most horrendous thing that Sam had ever witnessed. He was scared, hell he was beyond scared he was terrified and he was alone.

XXXX

Gabriel was sitting in the hotel room, it was the worst one that he had ever stayed in, the damn place was like a Motel 6. He was watching one of 5 channels that the old school bubble screen television got…there was nothing on tv. He was saved from awful daytime tv when a knock sounded on his door, he grabbed the remote and clicked the crappy thing off. Gabriel grabbed his beer as he went to open the door, expecting the pizza that he had ordered like 20 minute prior. He was surprised to find Cas standing there with a six pack and a DVD.

"Hey.' Gabe said in confusion.

Cas smiled, "Look, I am so worried I can concentrate on anything. So I thought maybe you were just as worried and that we could just watch a movie or something to take our minds off the waiting?" he managed to say the whole thing without stuttering or looking too awkward. A trait that Gabriel found kinda interesting.

"Yeah, sure…I ordered a pizza if you want to share?"

Castiel looked at him and tilted his head to the side, "What type of pizza?"

Gabriel chuckled, "Does it matter?"

Cas thought about that for a moment, "No, not really…I just hate anchovies."

Gabe snickered, "Well then it's a good thing I didn't order any, cuz I hate them too. What movie did you get?"

Cas looked at the movie and shrugged, "I do not know, the one out of the Red Box out front, it was first on the list."

Gabriel shook his head in dismay, "Okay…"

Cas just shrugged and slipped past Gabe, handling the man the beer on the way in.

They had eaten most of the pizza and drank all of the beer when the call came in that their clearances had finally come through. Gabe had jumped off the bed faster than anything as he grabbed his jacket and ushered Cas off to his own room to grab his stud as well. They had called for a taxi since neither one of them was in a condition to be driving and yet neither one of them wanted to wait to see their friends and boyfriend until the next morning when they would have been sober enough to drive themselves.

They waited in the car at the gate as their credentials were checked for validity and then they were given driving directions to the medical facility. Both men were silent for the majority of the drive. Gabriel had been surprised as they sat watching the film by the amount of things that he and Castiel had had in common. They were both very professional in their careers and they were both well-educated with a strong career path before them. Gabe had been surprised by the ease with which he had slipped into conversation with the other man and a little further surprised by his reaction to the proximity of that same man.

He was deeply in love with Sam, but there was something that was so very interesting about Cas that he wondered if that meant something. He knew that Cas felt it too, because he kept throwing glances in Gabe's direction and checking to see if he was interested in what they were talking about. Neither man had paid much attention to the movie that Cas had brought. Now they were headed to see their resepective people and Gabe wondered what all this meant. He wanted to maybe hang out with Cas some more just to see if they could develop into friends. While he would never leave Sam, he might consider having a little something something on the side, if the opportunity presented itself and if the man was just right.

They pulled up in front of a large set of white doors and were asked to exit the vehicle and follow a very stern looking man in a uniform; he had introduced himself as Lt. Parker.

Castiel looked around himself as they walked down the hall; he kept steeling small looks at Gabe as they did. As much as this man made him crazy, he really liked him…there was something that made them 'click' and Cas wondered if they might get a chance to at least be friends…after all he was dating Sam and had been for a long time.

The uniformed Lt. led them into a doctor's office and asked them to sit down and wait for the man to come and explain the situation before they would be allowed to see anyone. The doctor entered moments late, "Hello gentlemen, my name is Major White and I have been overseeing the progress of your friends." He reached out and shook hands with each man. "So the situation has shifted somewhat in the last three hours." Both men flashed their eyes up and caught with the Majors.

"What do mean?" Gabe asked.

"Well, Dean Winchester had developed a fairly sever infection, we are working to control it, but he has already had two seizures and the core body temperature is at critical levels."

Castiel sucked in a breath as he listened to the news; he was concerned for his friend and his business partner. He knew that if they didn't get this under control then they could lose Dean all together. That was kinda something that he was unwilling to consider, there was still some residual feelings there where he was concerned and he wasn't ready to just write off the possibility of a second chance there…not yet.

Gabe chimed in with concern of his own, "How is Sam?" he was almost afraid to hear the answer…but damn-it he needed to know what was going on with the man he loved.

The doctor smiled a little, "Well, actually Sam is doing remarkably well. He had emergency surgery for his broken kneecap, and will have to be brought in for the remaining surgery to repair the tear in the Menial Meniscus disc in the knee. There will also be some physical therapy, but other than that he is progressing without complications. I wish I could say that for them both." He finished quietly.

They both nodded and stood to follow the doctor out to the assigned rooms, Cas going one way and Gabe going another. Gabriel cast a quick look over his shoulder and was rewarded with Castiel doing the same thing. They each smiled slightly at one another and rounded the corners.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _Got any suggestions that you want to see play out? Shoot me a review or a PM and I'll see what I can do. Honestly I am really enjoying this fic and am thrilled to see where the next chapter goes, because the boys are all meeting and Lisa is showing up…and it's gonna be Heaven and Hell all in the same hospital. Yeah!_

**Please Review, I seem to write a lot quicker this way…guilty conscience and all. **


	9. Meetings

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**Author's Note:** _This story will follow Sam and Dean as they try to escape from the Alaskan wilderness. I don't have any idea what a pilot would really do in this type of situation, so bear with me. I am also not an engineer so that means I am totally taking license with Dean's job as well. _

**_Please Review. It makes me write so much faster! Guilty Conscience and all._**

**_This Chapter contains a Sex Scene: You have been warned. M/M_**

**Chapter 9**

_(Meetings)_

Sam was sitting in his own bed, the white covers pooling around his waist, his nerves were a jumbled mess and to top it all off he had surgery in an hour. Sam had been told that Dean was the same, no improvement and that he hadn't woken up since the first seizure and this fact had the doctors very nervous, and it had Sam completely terrified. He stared at the white washed wall directly in front of him, replaying the feeling of Dean's lips against his, his long fingers coming up and running along his lower lip in fascination that he could still feel the slight pressure and taste the sweet breath that was _Dean._

His attention was pulled to the door as Gabriel steeped through it and rushed to his side, throwing his arms around Sam's neck and then pulling him against his chest.

"Sam. I'm so glad you're okay. I have been worried sick." Gabe said as he pulled back to get a better look at the large man lying quietly the small hospital bed.

Sam smiled and hugged Gabriel back, although there was no real heat there just concern that he had put Gabe through the ringer in the last few days. "I'm okay Gabe." His thoughts were still with a certain pair of forest green eyes and not focused on the pair of golden ones looking at him now. Sam tried to stop thinking about Dean, at least while Gabe was in his room. The man was brilliant and he would know that something was drawing attention away from him and Sam still wasn't sure how to approach this situation with him yet. As it turned out Gabriel put him in a position where he was forced to say something.

Gabe pulled a plastic chair and settled in next to the bed; Sam shut his eyes as the memory of him in that exact same position next to Dean's bed flashed to the forefront of his thoughts.

"So when are they going to let you go home and get some _real_ medical attention?" Gabe asked, his eyes flickering around the drab hospital room and its apparent lack of even a television for entertainment.

Sam shook his head; truthfully he wasn't leaving until they forced him out the door, not if Dean wasn't leaving with him. "I have surgery on my knee in about an hour, and then there is some recovery time and some physical therapy before they will allow me to leave, since we would be leaving the state."

Gabe narrowed his eyes in frustration at that, "So we gotta stay here...for who the hell knows how long? Is that right?"

Sam took a deep breath and looked directly into Gabe's eyes, _I cannot leave, not with Dean still clinging to death's door and if you want to leave go right ahead. But don't expect me to follow you._ His thoughts were crystal clear for the first time since the accident, he _wanted_ to be with Dean and that meant that he would have to break things off with Gabe and that needed to happen sooner rather than later.

"Gabe, I'm not leaving until I know what the outcome is with Dean." He stated it simply and watched as several emotions fluttered across Gabriel's face, confusion, irritation, anger, and finally jealousy.

"What the hell does that mean Sam?" he asked, his voice getting tighter as he looked for something from Sam's reaction that would bely this feeling that he had deep down. He had felt Sam pulling away for some time now and he knew that was partly his fault, and partly the job that Sam had taken at the airline. He had not expected to see Sam taking an interest in another person, certainly not a client that he had been with _alone_ for several days in the Alaskan wilderness…_alone._ They had both been injured, but that didn't meant that they hadn't talked about stuff, _what the hell had this Winchester character told Sam to have him thinking about leaving Gabe? _All of this was bouncing around in Gabriel's head as he stared at Sam, trying to work out what he was seeing there.

Sam watched as Gabe pulled him apart mentally, seeking what Sam already knew he would see without him ever having to say much of anything. The guy really never missed anything where Sam was concerned and the fact that he was seeing the distance growing by leaps and bounds didn't surprise Sam, but it did make him feel bad. He had not planned this and he would never intentionally hurt Gabe, but here he was going just that.

"It means that whatever the outcome of this accident is, you and I need to sit down and talk." Sam said quietly.

Gabe bristled, "What does _that_ mean Sam?"

"It means that I have come to a few realizations and that we need to talk about them." Sam responded, keeping his voice neutral.

"Okay…like what?"

Sam took a deep breath and thought of Dean and steeled his nerves for what was going to be an uncomfortable conversation. "Gabe, you and I got together so long ago and honestly, we both have different needs now…" Sam scrubbed his hand down his face and continued. "I want kids…you don't. I want a job that allows me to travel, you don't. We never really talk to one another anymore and I need that in my life. I need someone that _needs_ me in theirs and Gabe, you don't." Sam looked down at the sheet to avoid the hurt he was seeing in Gabriel's golden eyes. "You gave me an ultimatum…remember? I am making my choice and it's just not the one you wanted me to make."

Gabe's eyes narrowed at Sam in response to that, "What the hell Sam. I fly out here to check on you and you break up with me after all these years…like this?"

Sam looked at the ceiling and then brought his eyes back to Gabriel's, "Gabe, this isn't how I wanted this to end…Hell I wouldn't have even thought of it if you hadn't made me choose. Now you're angry because you didn't get what you wanted…look I still love you. I'm just not _in love_ with you anymore. I can't change that fact and I am sorry it's taken me so long to realize that." Sam face reflected his sorrow and the truth of his words as he watched Gabriel for his response to this news.

Gabe inhaled sharply and grabbed his jacket off the chair as he stood, "We are not done talking about this Sam. But I am going to go and I will wait for you get out of this hospital, so you have some time to really consider what you're doing here and then we can revisit this conversation." He rushed out the door, not giving Sam a chance to respond to this.

Sam watched, helpless to stop Gabe from walking out and leaving him still feeling as though he hadn't really resolved anything. "Damn-it." He whispered.

The nurse walked into his room to help him get ready for the surgery, Sam took the opportunity to question the man about Dean and whether or not they were seeing any improvement in his condition. The nurse smiled sympathetically at Sam and shook his head 'no'. Sam felt his hope deflate a bit at that news, but he took a deep breath and told himself that no way would God have allowed him and Dean to find one another…survive a plane crash and a bear attack to take the man from Sam now. He was just sure of it.

XXXX

Castiel was shown the room where Dean was resting, although not peacefully. Cas was told about the seizures and the fact that Dean had yet to wake up and talk to anyone since they had started. His temperature was holding steady at a scarier than hell 104.2 and was showing no signs of coming down at the moment. Sweat was pouring down Dean's body and his eyes were moving rapidly below his closed lids. Cas watched in concern as he sat down in the white chair next to the bed. He hadn't realized how tired he was until he was woken up by a hand laying gently on his shoulder, "Sir…the visiting hours are over…you can come back tomorrow to check on his condition."

Castiel swung bright blue eyes in the direction of the man and nodded slowly, "Please call me if there is any, and I mean _any_ change in his status." The nurse nodded and handed him his coat as Cas stood to leave the room. He turned back to Dean and walked back placing a gentle hand on Dean's arm and smiling to the unconscious man. "Get better soon Dean." He said quietly and turned to leave.

XXXX

_Dean watched the lightning in the distance as he sat on Sam's boulder in the field. It lit the sky and reflected the dark ominous clouds behind it with intense bursts of light. Dean wondered silently where Sam was, he was usually here and then it occurred to him to wonder why it was so damn hot in the valley today? The sweat was pouring off him today and he felt hot and sticky sitting here. _

_"Dean?" Sam's voice startled Dean from his thoughts and he swung around to see the dream version of Sam standing near where he was sitting. He was wearing a business suit and he was looking severe, which didn't suit Sam at all._

_"Sam, what's the matter?" Dean asked as his concern rose and echoed in his voice._

_"You said I had to make a choice, so I made one." Sam looked down at his attire, obviously choosing his career over the life that he could have with Dean._

_Dean felt his heart trip in his chest at the sight, he didn't mean for Sam to choose to leave him. He wanted Sam to be sure that he wanted to be with Dean and that it wasn't the accident that was making Sam pick Dean's life over his own._

_Sam suddenly smiled, his dimples flashing in his cheeks as he was lit up with a flash of light from the storm raging in the distance._

_"You said I had to choose, so I did…I choose you, Dean."_

_Dean looked confused, so the dream Sam stepped up and gently leaned in, sliding his lips over Dean's and gently kissing the thought's out of Dean's head. Dean moaned in response to the kiss, he felt his temperature rising as heat flushed through his system. But this was exactly what he had wanted, he wanted to have Sam choose him, choose a life with him and he getting everything that he wanted. Sam's lips were soft against Dean's as his tongue shot out and slid over Dean's top lip. Dean groaned and Sam's tongue shot inside and raced around Dean's mouth exploring every crevice and battling with Dean's own tongue for dominance._

_Dean felt the lust settle in his groin, his cock filling with blood in response to his body's lust. He reached a hand up and ran in gently through Sam's hair, ignoring the way his own body was starting to tremble with need._

_"Sam…" he whispered against the taller man's neck._

_Sam tilted his head so that Dean had a better angle on his neck as Sam slid his hands down Dean's arms and onto the man's hips causing Dean to buck against him. It was Sam's turn to groan as he listened to the heavy breathing and felt the large bundle pushing against his hip, need aching through his own cock in response._

_Sam's hand slid under Dean's t-shirt just as the rain arrived, soaking them both, although neither seemed to notice the water. Well Sam did notice that Dean's shirt stuck to him in all the right places and Dean noticed that Sam's dress shirt was see through when wet. But other than that, they didn't notice a thing. Dean pushed his hand's into the folds of Sam's shirt, pulling it from the waistband of his slacks and slipping his hands beneath the fabric, desperate to touch Sam's skin._

_Sam was all indentations of muscle and soft silky skin, and Dean was starting to become painfully aware of his arousal. "Sammy…please." He begged as he watched Sam's hand brush along the top of his jeans, avoiding the area that Dean was praying he touched very soon._

_"Dean, what do you want?" dream-Sam asked as he slipped his tongue along Dean's neck and nibbled at his ear._

_"Oh God…Sammy…please just touch me?" he whispered, his voice harsh with need._

_Sam smiled at him and leaned away, placing his hands on the snap of Dean's jeans and expertly popping them open, slowly lowering the zipper and nearly sending Dean over the edge just watching his face. The water was dripping off Sam's hair and sliding down his neck over his chest and it was nearly driving Dean insane. _

_He felt his heat rise as Sam's finger's slipped into his jeans and he palmed Dean's erection over the cotton of his briefs…wait that wasn't briefs, that was skin. _

_Holy shit, he was commando in this version of the cream._

_Dean gulped at the waves of pleasure that rocked through him from the touch, he felt as Sam's finger gently brushed the springy hairs and then grasped his cock, "Nice." Was Sam's only comment on Dean's general size and girth, but he was so far gone that h missed the compliment. The fireworks that were exploding behind his eyes had nothing to do with the light flashing form the storm. Just having Sam touch him was nearly enough to send him over the edge. _

_"Just wait until this is for real Dean, just wait…." Sam whispered in a lustful voice as he continued to rub in gentle circles. Dean was bucking his hips against Sam's hand without consciously deciding to do so. _

_Suddenly he was struck by the lightning, it sent heat and pain lancing through his body as he was thrown from Sam. He landed in a heap on the ground, his body on fire as the electricity poured through it. "SAM!" he called, receiving no answer. His body was twisting as the muscles stretched and coiled of their own volition, he had no control. _

Sam was seated next Dean's bed watching the man sleep, he was not moving with the exception of his eyes which were flickering back and forth under his eyelids in rapid succession from side to side. Sam scrunched his brow as he watched; he wondered what Dean was dreaming about.

Dean didn't appear to be in pain, and his body was finally responding to the medication to lower the raging fever. The doctors thought that they had finally gotten on top of the infection and that the fever should break soon and Dean would wake up a little after that.

Dean's head moved a fraction as he felt the pain of his body bowling him over. He was hot and cold at the same time, his muscles hurt like he had run a marathon and then there was that damn floating feeling. It was disconcerting as he tried to push open his unresponsive eyelids. He could hear the room around him, he just wasn't ready to join with it yet. His fingers were twitching slightly and he felt a strong hand clasp them, enveloping his own hands in warmth and comfort. Suddenly Dean felt…safe…he felt wanted and warm. He was still in pain and he was wishing that that would just go away, but he was also feeling loved… _Odd I haven't been loved in so many years, except for Ben._ The thoughts were speeding through his head without any real buffer. _Sam_. He thought at last. As the thought settled into his mind, Dean was able to force his eyes open and wait for a moment for them to adjust to the brilliant white lights. Eventually he was able to turn his head and his eyes crashed into the relieved and terrified blue-green gaze that belonged to one Sam Campbell.

"Dean." Sam said as he leaned forward placing his other hand on Dean's hip and laying his head on the bed so he could simply watch this beautiful man.

Dean managed a tiny smile, he was so tired…his body exhausted from the ordeals of the last week. "Sam, you okay?" he asked quietly as he squeezed Sam's fingers softly.

Sam smiled against the sheets and looked up into Dean's concerned green eyes, "I am now Dean." He said as his lips brushed against Dean's palm and he held it to his cheek.

Dean's mouth worked but no sound came out, he was stunned by the emotional attachment that they seemed to have and what that meant for them in future. If they were this close now, where would they be in a year? He realized that he was desperate to find out and he smiled at Sam, gently clasping the other man's jaw and pulling him up toward Dean's own lips. Sam moved easily, if slowly, and leaned into Dean crashing his lips against Dean's in need and desperation.

Neither man noticed a certain pair of blue eyes watching from the open doorway as they were caught up in each other.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _So we haven't seen the last of Gabe and Lisa and Ben are coming around too. Dean and Sam are starting to acknowledge what they have and will have to start including the other people in their lives in this decision. Sam and Dean still have recovering to do and how will their budding relationship stand up once they leave Alaska and re-enter the world? _

_The general consensus that I got from the readers was that they wanted Gabe kinda out of the picture so that Sam and Dean could be together and they want Lisa to drop off a cliff…haha. I'll see what I can do._

**Please Review: It really does make write faster updates and gives me awesome ideas to spread the story out covering more of their lives.**


	10. Ex-Wives

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**Author's Note:** _This story will follow Sam and Dean as they try to escape from the Alaskan wilderness. I don't have any idea what a pilot would really do in this type of situation, so bear with me. I am also not an engineer so that means I am totally taking license with Dean's job as well. _

_This idea occurred to me as I was thinking about a flight that I had taken earlier this month, I hate to fly, so what would happen if these two wound up on a plane and it crashed? And neither of them had the survival skills that they have in the series, how would they cope. _

**_Please Review: It feeds my muse and she is one hungry SOB._**

**Chapter 10**

_(Ex-Wives)_

Lisa was dragging Ben behind her as she stomped through the medical facility, her heels clicking on the tile floor; she was irritated as hell that she had had to wait 2 days for the proper clearances to get here. This was about the last place on earth that she wanted to be, but Ben needed to know that his father was okay, so here she was. _Sometimes being a responsible parent just blew._

"Mom, there's Cas." Ben said as he pointed to the man standing outside a room just down the hall from where they were, he seemed to be frozen on the doorway,

"Yeah, I see him." She said as she picked up their pace. Lisa stepped up behind Cas and looked into the room, she wasn't that shocked at what met her. Dean was lying in a small hospital bed with a tall, extremely good looking guy, leaning over him and kissing him softly. Lisa rolled her eyes; she suspected that Dean leaned that way. He had never admitted anything to her over the years, but she had sensed that he wasn't batting entirely for her team. That was kinda the catalyst for her sleeping with other men, frankly Dean just wasn't that interested in having sex with her after the first few years. Lisa inhaled sharply and loudly trying to get the attention of the two men before Ben walked up and saw the actions going on it the small room.

"A'hem." She coughed when they didn't seem to hear her the first time.

Sam almost jumped, or as much as he could with his leg in a brace from his lower calf to his hip, and spun toward the doorway. The color rising quickly as he noticed that there were two people watching them with confusion and…something else that Sam couldn't quite identify. He was instantly grateful that he had moved when he had as he saw a boy squeeze in-between the man and the woman, a smile coming to his lips instantly when his brown eyes connected with Dean's slightly glassy green ones.

"Dad!" he called and ran into the room, stopping next to the bed as Sam cleared away and sank slowly into the white chair.

The blush quickly faded from Dean's face as he turned surprised eyes from Lisa and Castiel and focused on his son. "Ben, buddy how you doing?" he asked quietly, his voice still _off_ from the respirator they had removed several hours before.

Ben grinned and leaned in gently hugging his father, he glanced over at the large man seated silently in the chair. "Who's that dad?" he asked as he pulled the other chair over and sank into it.

Dean looked up at the doorway again, looking carefully at Lisa and Cas for their reactions as he told Ben who Sam was. "That's Sam; he's…a special friend."

Lisa snorted from her position and shook her head, "Special…right." She mumbled into Cas's ear.

Cas just turned irritated blue eyes in her direction, he really disliked Dean's ex-wife. "He is a pilot Ben." Castiel added and then looked back at Dean.

Dean nodded in his direction and then shifted his focus over to Sam, "Ben this is Sam…Sam this is my son…Ben."

Sam smiled, a genuine smile, at the boy who was looking at him in interest from the other chair. Ben had Lisa's features and Sam was looking carefully for any sign that Dean was present in the boy's face…he saw none. _Odd._ He thought.

"Ben…I'm so glad to meet you." Sam said as he held out his hand to shake the kids hand in greeting.

Ben tilted his head at Sam and then smiled, extending his small hand and watching as it was enveloped in the larger grip of the adult. "Yeah, me too." He said happily.

Lisa was watching the whole thing from the entrance and she was biting her tongue to keep from saying what she was really thinking.

_You wanted to know why I cheated on you, well the reason is now sitting in a plastic chair with swollen lips…and oh yeah it also happens to be of the male persuasion. Dean, we are so having a nasty little conversation about this when Ben is not present…oh and when your freaking _lover_ isn't here either. Because this conversation is going to involve the lawyers. _

Dean was watching his ex-wife carefully from the bed, he saw the look that clouded her features and he knew…he just _knew_ that this was going to be a bad thing for both him and Sam if she got her way. He knew her and he knew that he was going to pay for this _betrayal_, as she would see it, in some not so subtle way.

"Lisa." He said simply.

"Dean." She answered, her voice dripping with irritation.

Sam turned his head and was met with one of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen up close. She had long dark brown hair and soft doe-like brown eyes, and if he hadn't just seen the vindictive sneer on her pretty face he might have almost said angelic looking. He inhaled as she walked into the room, straight up to him, "And you are?"

Sam looked at her and he wondered what Dean had ever seen in her, she was pretty, sure, but her demeanor was awful. "Sam Campbell."

She pulled her lip back in irritation, "Ah yes…the 'pilot', you probably should have studied weather patterns a bit better there Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes in frustration at her barb, "I guess."

Dean's green eyes narrowed at Lisa, "Lisa. Stop it." He said simply.

She looked at him and shook her head, "Really Dean?" Her eyes transferred to Sam and roamed up and down him in appraisal, she obviously found him lacking. "Him?"

Dean pulled in a steadying breath, his eyes flickered to Castiel, who was, unsuccessfully, trying to blend into the white-washed wall behind him, "Lisa, now is not the time."

Ben sat watching the interactions between his parents he didn't understand all of what was being said, or not being said, but he knew that they were once again fighting and he hated it. "Can you both please…just stop fighting? Mom, we just got here and I want to spend to spend some time with dad."

Lisa pulled her eyes from where they were currently boring a hole into Dean's forehead, "Okay sweetie. I'm going to go down and get a cup of coffee. Meet me in the cafeteria when you're ready to leave." She turned on her heel and exited the room in a flourish of heels and perfume.

Sam stood slowly and pulled his crutches from where he had leaned them against the wall, "I think I'll go back to my room, so you guys can chat."

Dean's eyes met Sam's in question, he was concerned that Sam was put off by his ex and that he wouldn't want to be with Dean because she was such a bitch to deal with. Sam smiled at Dean and mouthed over Ben's head '_I'll be back later.'_ Dean's eyes softened and he nodded.

Sam shuffled past Cas after leaning over and gently squeezing Dean's arm in silent support. Cas watched the whole exchange with interest. He knew that Dean kinda swung for both teams, hell he had had that swing…and damn if it wasn't good. But they had been a bit like oil and water…they had never fully meshed with one another, much as he still wished they had. Cas walked over and sat in the chair that Sam had just vacated, "So how are you feeling partner?" he asked as he patted Ben on the head.

Dean nodded and chuckled, "Honestly, I've been better…but some things are just awesome." His eyes swung to the doorway where Sam had exited.

Cas smiled, "So I saw."

Ben's eyes shot between his father and Cas and he tried to figure out the subtext of what they were talking about, but eventually shook his head and settled in to just being there with his dad.

Dean brought his gaze back to Cas, "So how bad is this gonna be?"

Castiel's eyes rose into his dark hairline, "From what I just saw, I'd say it's gonna be pretty bad. You ready for that?"

Dean inhaled and scrubbed his good hand down his face, "Not really. But I don't think I really have a choice. I'm giving _this_ up…not for anything."

Castiel grinned and nodded his approval, "Okay. Well then I am totally in support of however you want to move this _situation_ forward. The company is strong enough to survive _whatever_."

Dean had wondered about that, he knew that Win-dac's investors and the stock was riding a current high and that if he was going to take a chance like this, then this was the time to do it. Castiel had told him that if there was anything that he wanted to change or improve upon, now was the time. Dean thought of the chance that he was taking with Sam. He was putting his company out in the lime light by entering into a gay relationship and that Lisa was going to use this a ammunition to get back at him for _god knows what._ But the thought of not pursuing things with Sam…well that simply wasn't an option, if he had to give up his business altogether for that man, he would seriously consider it.

There was something to be said for it when one soul recognized its counterpart and if there were sacrifices that had to made then so be it. The only thing that Dean couldn't give up was Ben, everything else was negotiable.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _SO short chapter I know, but I wanted to get this conversation up for you guys. I am working the next chapter right now and it should be up with either tomorrow or Friday at the latest. Sam and Dean will be headed back to Seattle and we will see what sappiness and problems they encounter there. _

**As always Please Review, I really do read them all and take them into consideration when progressing a story.** _Thanks for reading._


	11. Patterns

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**Author's Note:** _This story will follow Sam and Dean as they try to escape from the Alaskan wilderness. I don't have any idea what a pilot would really do in this type of situation, so bear with me. I am also not an engineer so that means I am totally taking license with Dean's job as well. _

**_Please Review: The muse is hungry people._**

**_Be advised this chapter get's a little heavy, talks about Dean's past, which alludes to child abuse, nothing graphic but you have been warned._**

**Chapter 11**

_(Patterns)_

It had been a week since Dean woke up and Sam had received his latest surgery, they were both progressing albeit slowly, but progressing. Dead was moving a little better, he was off the catheter, thank god for small things, because every time be and Sam were alone, _that damn thing really sucked_. Sam was still crutching around, although he had started physical therapy and the knee was showing some signs of improvement, limited as it was. Dean was still in the wheel chair, which was driving him crazy, but Sam thought he looked kinda cute. The injury to his hip and feet were still bothering him and Dean spent the majority of his time in pain, but he was dealing…and doing his best to ensure that Sam wasn't seeing that. Lisa had taken Ben back to Seattle, since he had to start school at the beginning of the following week. Castiel had head back as well to manage things at the company, he had told Dean that if he needed _anything_ that he should just call and Cas would be there at mock 1 speed.

Dean thought of his friend and he was surprised as the emotions welled up inside him, he had known that he and Cas were _true_ friends, but he hadn't expected the level of support from him that he had received. It humbled Dean a little as he thought of it. Lisa had been a bitch, although he knew that she would be and Ben had been awesome. He like Sam and was eager to talk about baseball, airplanes, and Sam's dog. Dean thought to the two of them playing cards at a table the staff had brought into Dean's room, they were playing spades and Sam was getting his ass kicked…by a twelve year old. Dean had struggled to keep from laughing as it might have irritated Sam and it sure as hell would have torn the stitches side.

Dean was currently reading a magazine that Cas had brought for him, it was on the engineering concepts for a new kind of highrise building. He was totally engrossed in the material so he missed the shuffle of Sam's feet until a hand gently landed on his shoulder and reached around to knead his next softly.

"Mmmm…Sam that's just about the most awesome thing since my sponge bath earlier." Dean sighed and smiled, turning to look directly into Sam's amazing blue-green eyes. They crinkled at the corners and his dimple's popped out, "Oh yeah? Was she prettier than me?"

Dean snorted, "No…I just appreciated getting clean." He rolled his head around felt Sam's fingers drop to his collar bone, still gently rubbing the tense muscles.

"I'll give you a year to cut that out."

Sam chuckled, "I'll take touching you for a year…"

Dean wondered if Sam had any idea what it did to him when he said things like that. Dean had wanted a steady life with someone since Lisa, but when that hadn't immediately happened he had thrown himself into work, hoping that it would be enough. He had almost convinced himself that all he needed was his business and Ben…and then he had met Sam, and all this crap had happened and now he couldn't imagine why he had thought that he could settle for that.

Because as it turned out, he really couldn't be alone and he was finally realizing that he didn't want to be alone. Dean's thought's turned back to his childhood, it had been anything but great, his father had been an alcoholic that had beaten him, sometimes within a literal inch of his life. Frankly, he had spent enough time in the hospital as a kid to get nauseated just by the smell. That was part of the reason that he was so concerned about his business, he hadn't wanted to be like his father, in any way. This had also propelled his desire to be the best father to Ben that he possibly could be, because he knew what the lack of a steady father figure could do to a kid.

He thought back to the first time that his father had come after him, he had been about Ben's age, 12 or 13…the money had run out and Dean had had the audacity to ask for new shoes, the soles had fallen off his old converse ones and they were running track at school. His father had taken a belt to him, Dean hadn't been able to sit for a week, the welts and bruises hadn't faded until then. That hadn't been the worst part, his father was pretty smart, all things considered, and he never hit Dean in the face where other people would see. The injuries were always covered by articles of clothing, or it was a broken bone that was inside a cast. Dean had never fully understood what he had done to make his father hate him, but obviously something.

"Dean? You okay?" Sam asked softly as he watched a myriad of emotions passing over Dean's silent features.

Dean looked away for a moment and then brought his eyes back to meet Sam's, "I'm getting there Sammy, I really am."

Sam scrunched his brow together at that, "Is it the crash? Or something else…"

Dean ran his hand over his face, trying to erase the memories and bring himself current. "Just thinking about us and the past…It's been a long road to get hear with you, that's all."

"Dean we have a lifetime to learn these things about each other. I want to know everything about you, what you've been through, where you want to end up in life. I just hope that you have room for a passenger there." Sam said as he sat and ruffled Dean's hair in the process.

Dean smiled, and it was so sweet and with such an air of innocence that Sam did a double take, "Sam, there will always be room for you…wherever I go in life. You saved my life…" he inhaled deeply and then continued. "And not just when we were out there Sam."

Sam waited for him to continue, hopeful that he would learn more about this amazing man that was rapidly stealing his heart.

"I think had given up on finding someone like you…I mean I didn't know it would a man, but I just kinda accepted that I was going to be alone." He shrugged his shoulders and looked away from Sam, shame having laced his last confession.

Sam tilted his head and then maneuvered so that he was seated on the bed near Dean's hip, "I thought I knew where my life was going Dean…I had Gabe and I had a life…it was a good life." Dean looked away, sadness seeping into his mossy green eyes.

Sam gently reached over and pulled Dean's chin back toward him, "No Dean listen. I thought I had what wanted, but I was settling for what I _knew_. Not looking for what I _wanted_. You bring something into my life that…honestly I didn't know I _needed_, and now that I do…I. Am. Not. Giving. You. Up!" he punctuated each word with a gently squeeze.

Dean's eyes softened as he listened…really listened to Sam. He knew that whatever this _thing_ was between them, it was just as strong for Sam and it was for him and they would fight for it. He nodded and brought his hand up and placed t over Sam's, "Me too Sammy."

"Dean, I don't know a lot about your backstory…where you came from, your family." He watched as Dean's eyes clouded with pain and rejection and suddenly Sam wasn't sure he wanted to know right this minute. Dean looked vulnerable enough without him asking him to peel back old wounds. That was a conversation for another time, but there would be another time and he would know when that time was right.

"Dean you don't need to tell me now, any more than I need to give you my complete life history at this moment. But in the future, these are things I want to know about you and I want you to know about me too." He smiled and leaned in brushing his lips gently over Dean's. It wasn't sensual it was love, pure and simple…just support and consideration and…love. Sam loved Dean, and he had no clue when this had happened. It simply was, like it had always been there, in Sam's life…he simply didn't know who that feeling belonged to. So he had protected it and waited...for Dean to come along and release it.

XXXX

_Dean was waiting for Sam, he was back in their field and it was dark out, the stars were mostly covered by clouds tonight and the wind was rustling softly through the large trees, the leaves being pushed against one another. Dean heard the soft footsteps approaching and he spun to meet Sam in a hug. He was surprised when he turned, because it was not Sam that had come to this place. It was his father John…and he was plastered. Dean realized too late that he should have recocognized the stuttering steps of his father, he had gotten very good at hearing what type of 'footsteps' his father had. Were they the stone cold sober ones, the fairly drunk ones, or the 'I'm going to beat the holy mother loving shit out of my son' ones. But he had been so intent on seeing Sam that he had missed the pattern and now he wasn't sure what version of his father he was dealing with._

_"Dean." His father stated, pulling the bottle to his lips and swallowing a large gulp of the golden liquid. John's own lighter green eyes were boring into Dean, searching for faults and weaknesses. He smiled when he fell upon one, "Really Dean…a guy…you're fucking a guy? What the hell is wrong with you?" John's voice was dripping with disapproval and the sneer on his face told how he 'really' felt about Dean's decision._

_Dean turned from his father, as he pulled in a steadying breath, he knew that he and Sam were destined for each other and he knew that his father would hate the idea. Truthfully, John had hated everything about Dean, he could have been dating a monkey and his father would have had the same reaction. Nothing Dean had ever done had been good enough for the man. Not graduation top of his class, while attending of a full ride scholarship, from UCLA school of engineering. Not marrying Lisa and having Ben, and certainly not creating and maintaining a successful fortune 500 company with an amazing business partner. None of that had mattered to his father, just the failures. The failed marriage, the failure at being a 'good' son, the lack of more children and the list went on and on. _

_"Dad, all I ever wanted was your approval, to just once say that I had done something good." Dean's voice broke at the end and he felt the familiar burn in his eyes as his vision blurred._

_Suddenly his father was gone and in his place stood Sam, and he looked so sad and concerned that Dean took a step away from him. What had happened to make Sam look like that._

_"Dean, I'm so sorry, I never meant to bring all this up for you." His voice was soft and strained as he pushed the words out._

_"Sammy, its okay…I knew this about my father. I just didn't want you to know." Sam pulled Dean into a hug, enveloping him in support and kindness and all the love that Dean could ever have asked for. _

_Sam whispered over and over into Dean's hair that he 'loved him' and that they were going to fine, just wait and see. _

Dean woke to a tear rolling down his face as he remembered the dream and how much he had wanted his father to understand him, but the response form Sam had sent him over the edge. He loved that man with every fiber of his being and he couldn't wait to get back to Seattle and start living the life that he had been denied all these years.

The nurse came to help work with his muscles, massaging them to ensure that there was minimal atrophy in them as a result of lying in bed for so long. Sam would shuffle in to see him several times throughout the day and they would talk about where they wanted to go, what movies they wanted to see, and where they might want to look for a place together once they were ready for that move.

Things fell into an easy pattern and both men were surprised when the doctor came in to tell that they were being sent back to Seattle General for further care. The small facility had done all they could to stabilize both their conditions and they were now ready to move into the regular side of life again. The transfer was set for the following week, and Dean was a little scared. He and Sam had moved into a great pattern here, they were knew their schedules and when they could be together and for how long. Once they got back to Seattle, would that still be the case? Or would life intervene and mess up this amazing thing they had established. Dean knew that eventually they would need to answer that question, but he just wasn't sure if they were strong enough for that yet.

TBC…

**Author's Note****_:_**_ I wanted you to have a better back story for Dean and some of the things that they will have to deal with as they learn more about one another. I also wanted to get them back into the real world so that they could start living, this will bring Gabe back into the picture as well as introduce the possible complications with Lisa and Ben along with throwing Castiel in for good measure. _

_If you're worried when our boys are going to explore their relationship in a more physical sense, don't it's coming. Promise._

_Hope you are ready for the rocky road that it so coming. _

_No one ever said that the road to true love was paved in glass. I personally think it's the rockiest, bumpiest, and most boulder ridden street in history…But damn….sooooo worth all the bruises._

**Please Review and let me know what you think?**


	12. Seattle

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is greedy._**

**Chapter 12**

_(Seattle)_

The rain was falling softly on the windshield as Dean's private car pulled into the round-a-bout. His home was over 10,000 square feet and had the feeling of a mausoleum instead of an actual home. Lisa had wanted it when he made his first million, so he had paid far more than the place was worth and then he had had to have the whole thing remodeled to her specifications…2 years later she left him and now he was stuck with it. He hated the place, so generally he stayed in the city where he also had a penthouse apartment a few blocks from the office. The place was surrounded by security fencing and was overrun in lush vegetation. He supposed it was beautiful, but all he saw when he looked around was the lack of human presence.

He sighed loudly as he saw Castiel waiting on the steps, just under the overhang out of the rain. While he was grateful that his friend was there, he was also wishing that it was another brunette waiting for him. Sam had taken a cab to his own home, the one he still shared with Gabe…and that made Dean a little nervous. Sam had tried to assuage his fears, but Dean had been there before with Lisa and he knew that people cheated and left, it just happened in life.

Castiel walked the few steps to the landing and helped Roger, the driver, remove Dean's wheelchair from the trunk.

"Welcome home Dean. It's good to see you back in Washington." Cas said as he helped Dean push himself out of the backseat and into the chair. His stitches pulled across the gashes in his ribs and he grunted causing Cas to swing concerned blue eyes in his direction.

"You okay?" he asked simply. Castiel knew Dean and he knew that Dean was in pain but he also knew that his friend wouldn't want anyone to mention it. Plus, Castiel also knew that Sam had gone to his own _shared _place, while Dean had come here so that was playing pretty heavily into what he was seeing in his friend as well.

"Yeah, man. I'm alright, just…" he didn't finish the sentence as he looked away from Cas to the empty house.

Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, "I know Dean…I know."

Dean took another deep breath and was slowly rolled over to the ramp that his gardener had installed the other day at his request. His shoulder still wouldn't allow him to do too much and his side was constantly causing him grief at this point. He had had to hire a nurse that would work with him at home to ensure that he was taken care of, he hated that but there was little choice, he didn't have anyone else. There were still a lot of things that he couldn't do for himself, yet.

Sam had questioned whether or not he should even go home; knowing that Dean would be alone, but Dean had convinced Sam that he could manage.

Castiel followed them into the foyer and waited as Roger brought in Dean's small bag of things and smiled at both as he turned to leave.

Once the door was shut, both men let out a sigh of relief at being left alone. Dean was able to drop his demeanor of health and he sagged with pain as it etched across his face.

Castiel shook his head, "Dean, you should have taken the pain medication."

Dean shook his own head in answer, "Didn't want to sleep through the flight, a little concerned after the last one, ya know?"

Cas snorted, "Are you sure that you're going to be okay tonight? I can stay…" he left the offer open so Dean could accept if he wanted to.

Dean smiled a little and turned his green eyes at his friend in gratitude, "No, Cas. I'm okay, really. You should go home and sleep in your own bed."

Cas nodded and walked over lightly patting Dean on the arm, "When does the nurse get here?"

"The agency said they were sending one over around 6:30, so pretty soon." He said as he looked at the stairs that led to his own room. He would be sleeping in his study for the time being, since two flights of stairs were an obvious _no go._ Dean had never needed an elevator, so he had never had one installed. So, now he was relegated to the ground floor until he could get up the stairs on his own.

Cas rolled him into the room and then handed him the remote control to the tv, "You sure your good?"

Dean snorted, "Yes, mother. I'm good. Go home."

Cas gave him a sour look and turned walking to the front door, "I'll check on you tomorrow Dean."

"Sounds good dude. Thanks."

"Sure. Anytime Dean." Castiel said quietly.

Dean turned and flipped on the news, watching the NasDaq scrolled across the bottom of the screen. He was paying enough attention that he didn't hear the intercom, announcing the arrival of someone at the gate. It beeped again and then flipped over onto the screen on his tv, catching his attention.

He was greeted by the face of an incredibly beautiful woman, she had amazing dark brown eyes and straight brunette hair. "Hello? Uh…My name is Carmen…I'm with the hospice service? Hello?"

Dean smiled unconsciously as he reached up to click the intercom on, "The gates open now Carmen, come on up to the house. Just come in, cuz I can't really role to the door to let you in."

She smiled and her face lit up when she saw his face on her screen. "Oh okay… Dean…right?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "Yeah."

"On my." She answered as she leaned down to grab her bag and put it back into her car.

Dean listened carefully for the opening of his front door, he was grateful when it was just a few minutes later.

"Hello?" she called.

"In here Carmen." He answered, hearing the click of here shoes as she approached the den.

She blew out a breath when she finally walked into the room, "Wow, that's a lot of work just getting in this place."

"That was kinda the whole point of the place." He said as a smile played at the corners of his ample lips.

She extended her hand and waited for him to shake it. "You ready to go to bed? Or what's your schedule like?"

He inhaled as he watched her turn and bend over, dropping her stuff onto the floor. _God she had a banging body. _He knew that he was still able to appreciate the farer sex even though he was attracted to Sam and everything about the guy. He wasn't dead after all; he was just kinda in love with a dude.

"So Carmen, how's this work?" he asked as she walked behind him and pushed him toward the first floor bathroom.

"Well, if you have room, and it appears you do, I would like to stay here until we can get you out of the wheelchair and onto a pair of crutches. That will give you the mobility to get around on your own. After that I will check in on you regularly, like several times a day until you don't feel like you need me anymore." Her voice was soft and Dean liked listening to her. He hadn't had anyone here in a long time, not counting Castiel, and it was nice to have another person in the place.

XXXX

Sam was nervous as the cab pulled up outside his and Gabriel's shared home. He knew that Gabriel would be home at this time of the evening. The idea of facing him after the conversation that they had had the last time he had seen him in the hospital was more than a little disquieting and his heart was racing as a result. It wasn't that this was the only thing bothering Sam tonight, he had let Dean go home by himself and he was intensely worried. The guy couldn't walk for god sakes, and he was barely out of the woods as far as the doctors were concerned. Dean could always have a relapse and that was something that had Sam terrified. That potential problem was worse than the idea of seeing Gabe again and having to rehash what he had already said.

He pulled in a steadying breath and climbed out of the cab, paying the man and grabbing his duffel bag from the seat throwing it over his shoulder. He looked up at the terrace of their place and he smiled when he saw Jynx sitting there with his head poked between the railings. He started barking the minute he saw Sam, his tail thumping loudly as he waited for his owner.

Sam walked to the entrance and over to the elevator, pressing the button for the fifth floor. He pulled his new cell phone and looked to see if he had missed a call from Dean, or if he should call him… He was disappointed to see that he hadn't missed anything; Dean hadn't tried to call him. Sam needed the reassurance that only Dean could give him at this point. Sam's heart rate was increasing exponentially as he got closer to his floor; it was all out racing by the time the metal doors opened.

_Breath Sam…just breath. It's not like you are planning on staying here for long._ His mind was running scenarios about how tonight could play out...there were hundreds of them.

But what Sam saw as he opened the ornate front door was not what he expected, the apartment was mostly empty, his things, or rather the things he had bought while they had been together were there. But anything that was Gabriel's specifically was gone, except Jynx, which apparently Gabe was willing to let Sam have. Gabriel was standing in the middle of the living room with a back thrown over his shoulder. He was definitely waiting for Sam and he obviously had something important to say.

"Sam." He said as he set the bag down, watching as Sam did the same.

"Gabe…what's going on?" he knew…Sam wasn't stupid he knew what Gabe had done. He had made the decision to let Sam keep the apartment and he would go and get a new one.

"Sam, you're not an idiot, don't act like one." Gabe said in a steady voice.

Sam bristled at the jibe, "Okay, where are you _going_ Gabriel?"

Gabe smiled, "I got another place last week. I didn't want you to come home to an empty place, so I thought I'd pick up the last of my stuff tonight and say goodbye."

Sam felt a myriad of emotions run through his body; it was an end to something that had been a huge part of his life. The years that he had spent with Gabriel had shaped who he had become as a man and that was hard to watch walk out the door.

"Gabe, I never wanted it end this way?" He said softly, looking at the floor.

Gabriel inhaled sharply, "Sam, I know that. I just didn't ever think one of us would walk away is all and definitely not for another person."

Sam's breath caught in his chest at that. "Neither did I." he whispered.

Gabriel nodded and moved to pick up his stuff; he slung the pack over one shoulder and then closed the few steps between them, grasping Sam into a hug. Sam wrapped his long arms around the man that had been his rock for the last 10 years, he leaned down and took a deep breath of Gabe's cologne and felt a hitch in his breathing.

Gabriel leaned away just enough to look into Sam's eyes, reaching up he pulled Sam's lips down and crushed his own against them. Gabriel put everything into that kiss, all the longing and the disappointment he was feeling. He felt Sam physically respond as he deepened the kiss, his lips moving with such familiarity against Sam's that Sam forgot for a moment that this was a goodbye.

Sam finally moved away from Gabe, leaning up and pulling in a much needed breath of air, Sam leaned his forehead against his ex's. "Gabe, I'm going to miss you." He said quietly.

"I still love you Sam, just whatever happens…just…please remember that." Gabriel said as he pulled away and picked his stuff up again and then striding purposefully out the front door. Sam was left standing in a nearly empty apartment, with the feeling of Gabriel still warm on his lips and he felt his eyes start to well up with tears. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Dean or that he was regretting his decision, _but damn…did Gabriel have to be so grown up about the whole thing?_ He had handled it better than Sam in some ways and that fact was a difficult thing to swallow.

Sam sank to his knees and ran his hands through his long hair in frustration and out of habit, Jynx padded into the living room and laid down next to him, putting his head on Sam's folded thighs. He looked up at Sam with large soft brown eyes and then laid his head back down waiting for Sam to decide what they were doing for the evening. It took Sam all of two minutes to collect his jumbled thoughts and decide, _fuck this…I am not staying here alone when Dean is just across the city and I want to be with him...tonight._

He gathered up his stuff and packed a bag along with stuff for Jynx and grabbed his car keys, walking to the door and opening it with one last look behind him as he pulled the door closed and locked it. He and Jynx rode the elevator to the underground parking garage and headed toward his jet black Jeep Wrangler, it was a 2013 with the four doors, sierra edition, the doors made it easier to get the dog in and out.

"Up Jynx." He said as he pointed to the back seat, the lab made the jump easily and settled into the back seat ready for a ride.

Sam smiled, "We're going to go meet someone Jynx…you're gonna love him." Sam knew that the lab didn't know what he was saying, but he wanted to talk to someone and right now this was the closest thing he had to an open ear. Jynx barked and sat down, his tongue lolling out of the corner of his mouth.

Sam pulled up to the large iron gates and pressed the intercom button, _holy shit._ He thought as he looked at the palatial mansion that was beyond the gate, he knew that Dean was rich…_but holy shit. _

A women's voice came across the speaker, "Winchester residence."

Sam was a little taken aback when he saw her, she was beautiful, every but as beautiful as Dean's ex-wife was. But this woman had a sweetness about her that Lisa was lacking. "I'm here to see Dean." He said.

"Oh okay, hang on…let me get him." She moved away and suddenly Dean's beautiful emerald green eyes were on the screen. Sam felt his heart flutter at the sight, and his breathing increased a little.

"Sam!" Dean said, his facing lighting up in pleasure.

"Dean, can Jynx and I stay with you for a bit?" he asked. It was hard for Sam, but he wanted to be near Dean…not separated by what their lives had been.

A smile burst onto Dean's face, "Oh my god…of course you can Sammy. Who's Jynx?"

Sam laughed out his nervousness, "My Labrador."

Dean smiled again, "I love dogs Sam…I'm buzzing you in right now."

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _Yup…life is moving along. But everything is not wine and roses with our boys there's some pretty angsty stuff coming up. Hopefully they will be fully recovered in the next chapter or two and ready to move forward. Lisa will be back next chapter, so that should create some awesome conflicts_**. Author rubs hands together in anticipation. **

**Please Review: Because obviously I seem to sit down and write more often when I know people are waiting to see what's up with the boys. Thanks. **_My muse thanks you too._


	13. Waiting

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**Author's Note:** _This story will follow Sam and Dean as they try to escape from the Alaskan wilderness. I don't have any idea what a pilot would really do in this type of situation, so bear with me. I am also not an engineer so that means I am totally taking license with Dean's job as well. _

**_Please Review. It makes me write so much faster! Guilty Conscience and all._**

**_This Chapter contains a Sex Scene: You have been warned. M/M_**

**Chapter 13**

_(Waiting)_

The first week that Sam was at Dean's place was an adjustment for Dean. First of all Dean wasn't used to having people in his space all the time and now he had two people constantly checking up on him and frankly that_ really freaking sucked_. It was taking some getting used to…he was also just transitioning from that damned wheelchair over to a set of crutches and his hip was bothering him from time to time not to mention that his side was a constant bother and _the fucking stitches itched too_…but other than that he was managing the pain pretty well, at least he thought he was.

The shoulder was another issue all together, it hurt when he put pressure on it to use the crutches, so he was still moving slowly, in addition to using the pain medication pretty regularly still, and only as much as necessary. Dean had learned quickly that while Carmen may look like a sweet little princess, she was actually a total slave driver. She wouldn't let him get away with _anything. _Carmen was constantly pushing him to _walk_ instead of _roll_ around and she wouldn't even let him sit in front of his computer and kinda ignore physical therapy either.

Sam was a whole other story. He would sit next to Dean on the couch in the study, watching tv and chattering about his day. Sam talked about Jynx and trips to the local park, although he was still limping pretty heavily, he had managed to get rid of his own crutches and was now managing to move under his own power. He would side very close to Dean, placing his hand on Dean's knee, causing a reaction that Dean was not yet physically able to take advantage of…_and that...was frustrating as hell for Dean. _

Sam smelled like old spice and shampoo and the scent was driving Dean a little nuts every time they were alone. At least when Carmen was in the room, Dean could pretend that the only reason he wasn't touching Sam was because _she_ was there. However, when she was out or had already gone to bed, like tonight, Dean was forced to admit that as much as he _wanted_ Sam, he couldn't have him…not yet. But every day Dean was getting closer to _that_ day and that was what was keeping him focused and somewhat sane while sitting around his monstrosity of a house.

Dean was pulled from his musings as Sam's large hand settled gently on his upper thigh trying to get his attention, "Dean?"

Dean shot a look at Sam's hand and then he threw his eyes at Sam's in surprise, "Yeah?"

Sam's hand slid a little further up until it was resting in the crease between Dean's hip and his thigh, gently touching his balls in the process. Dean inhaled sharply at the touch, he felt his cock filling with blood as it responded to the proximity and heat of that hand.

Dean's green eyes filled with concern as he closed them and pulled in a steadying breath before he addressed Sam's intention. "Sam, I don't think I can…physically. It's not that I don't want to..." It pained him to say the words out loud, but he just couldn't take _this_ where Sam obviously wanted it to go.

Sam simply smiled and slid to his knees in front of Dean, popping the snap on Dean's jeans at the same time, "Shhh, Dean. You don't have to do any of the work, just sit there and enjoy." He reached up and pulled Dean's plump lips to his own and sucked the bottom one in between his own lips as he kissed Dean. Dean felt every thought go flying out his head with the electric touch of those lips on his…_oh God…Sam…._ He thought as their lips crashed against one another and Sam's tongue shot into his mouth, tasting every ounce of _Dean_. Dean moaned in response and tilted his head back as Sam's talented lips dropped to his neck, nibbling and sucking as he moved, eventually pulling Dean's ear into his lips.

Dean was momentarily struck by the similarity between the _real_ Sam and the _dream _version ofSam.

"Fuck…Sammy…" His voice was raspy as lust and need melded flawlessly into it; Dean knew that this was going to be unfairly one sided, since he was still pretty much injured. But the fact that Sam didn't want to wait and that he wanted to touch Dean was just awesome as far as Dean was concerned. _He would repay that in kind at a later point. _ Dean threw his head back exposing his neck to Sam's searching lips again, and then he forgot about the lips as Sam's hand reached up and pulled the zipper down and he slid his hand expertly into Dena's jeans pressing against the soft cotton of Dean's boxer-briefs.

"Oh shit…Sam that's so good." He moaned as Sam's palm rubbed in slow clock-wise circles, Dean's cock nearly straining out of the opening in response.

Sam leaned away from Dean and looked him square in the eyes, Sam's own blue-green pupils, blown with lust and lighting up as he saw the pleasure and the desire reflected out of Dean's dark forest green gaze.

"What do you want Dean?" he asked, Sam's voice was quiet and breathy as he tried to control his own growing erection and the lust building in his own system, this wasn't about him…this time.

Dean threw his head back and arched his back, ignoring the pain that shot through his side and the intense, but manageable, burning sensation in his hip, "Touch me Sam…just oh God…just please touch me."

Sam smiled, his dimples magnified by his own lust and he reached his hand inside Dean's shorts touching the feather soft skin on the head of Dean's cock.

"Shit…Yes Sammy…please…" Dean whispered, in a rasp. Sam was a little surprised at how the nickname affected him, no one had ever called him that but Dean...and that was the way that would stay. That version of his name...belonged to Dean and Dean alone.

Sam's fingers trailed along the long hard shaft and he was pleased to note that Dean was…_well he was big and that was just fantastic. _ Dean groaned as Sam pulled his hand from the aching member.

"Shit Sam…don't stop." He almost sounded like a petulant child, but Sam chuckled and reached back up to kiss Dean on his pouty lips.

"I just need to help you out of those jeans Dean." He said, punctuating the words with tender kisses to Dean's face and neck.

Dean's eyes opened in a slow 'O' as he nodded and leaned away momentarily, lifting his hips and allowing Sam to pull the jeans out of the way and taking the boxer-briefs with them.

Sam threw them and they landed across the room in a heap, Dean couldn't bring himself to care.

Sam smiled as the hard shaft sprung free, the soft golden blonde pubic hair standing out against his creamy white flesh _We need to go to the beach and get some sun Dean_, Sam thought silently. The smooth head of Dean's cock was moist with pre-cum and Sam wasted no time as he swooped in and enveloped Dean's cock in his mouth, taking him as deep as he could. He could feel the soft crown touching the back of his throat as he '_deep-throated_' Dean… Sam started moving slowly trying to adjust to the size difference between Dean and what he was used to with Gabe. Dean was bigger, both in length and in girth.

Sam started to move his tongue against the shaft as he rose and fell dropping into a steady rhythm as he brought his right hand up to gently kneaded Dean's balls. They were full and soft in response to what Sam's tongue was currently doing to their counter-part. Dean started to thrust into Sam's throat, unable to control himself, which was kinda chocking Sam a little, so he brought his other hand up and placed it gently on Dean's uninjured hip to hold him down as he continued to slide up and down the spit-lubed shaft. He felt Dean's balls start to constrict and Sam knew that Dean was close.

"Fuck…Sammy…So…good…" Dean was stuttering the words out as Sam continued to suck him in even deeper, suddenly Dean felt the lighting hot pleasure shoot through his belly and pull his orgasm from the toes of his feet. It was the most intense thing that Dean had ever experienced and he was helpless to stop it…he couldn't even to warn Sam that he was about to cum. Sam knew Dean was close and he gently squeezed Dean's balls to help milk the last of Dean's cum as he swallowed everything that Dean released eagerly. Sam ensured that Dean was done as he pulled back off of Dean's cock, licking it clean in the process. He felt Dean sink bonelessly into the leather chair, exhausted from the activity as his body tried to deal with the added chemicals running around in his system.

Dean just laid there for a moment, and then he realized that Sam was staring at him from the floor, his eyes big and searching. He was looking to see if _this_ was really something that Dean wanted…_Oh my God, Sam I don't think I couldn't give this up now, even if I actually wanted to._ His thoughts were jumbled, but his one was crystal clear.

Dean reached down and gently pulled Sam from his knees towards his own face, Sam leaned away as he approached Dean's lips, unsure if he should kiss him after what he had just done. Gabriel had never wanted Sam to kiss him after he had sucked him off.

Dean smiled sweetly and pulled Sam's lips up to his own, kissing the slightly swollen lips and licking the taste of himself from Sam's mouth.

Sam's hand's came up and he grabbed Dean softly by the waist, pulling him impossibly closer and sliding his fingers up and down the soft naked flesh and across the muscles of Dean's lower abdomen. Dean's hand raced up and stroked through Sam's soft long hair, gripping it and releasing it as Dean kissed him deeper.

Dean pulled back suddenly and looked into Sam's eyes, searching for reassurance that this was what Sam wanted too. They were both a little unsure and this was the first time that they had actually touched one another, and Dean was feeling a little selfish and unsure of his status with his partner.

Sam shifted a little re-situating his own, now, slightly painful erection as he smiled down at Dean, putting all his love and acceptance into that grin.

"Okay." Dean said and patted Sam on the shoulder.

"Okay." Sam said in response.

Dean noticed that Sam was shifting a lot, and that he had a slightly pained look in his eyes as he did so.

Dean snickered and looked down at Sam's crotch, "You okay there Sammy?"

Sam snorted moving away and grabbing Dean's boxer's and chucking them at him in slight irritation, "Well I have my own _issue _ to go deal with, thanks to you, but yes I'm okay."

Dean had the decency to look a little ashamed over the fact that he couldn't do for Sam what Sam had just done for him. Honestly he wasn't sure if he really understood how to do what Sam had just done. But he'd be damned if _he Dean Winchester_ was the weak link in the sex department.

"I promise as soon as I am well enough, I will make _that_ up to you."

Sam's eyes narrowed slightly, "I'm going to hold you to that Dean." He said as a smile played at the corners of his mouth.

XXXX

Dean was surprised when he was greeted the next morning by Lisa…and her scumbag of a lawyer. They showed up just as he was finishing physical therapy with Carmen, and they did not looked pleased.

Lisa shot him a glare as she noticed that Sam was sitting at the breakfast table, drinking coffee in a pair of track pants, a t-shirt, and no shoes. She was a smart woman and she put two and two together and got four. She knew that Sam was staying here with Dean…and that just made what she was about to do even more justified.

"Dean." She said as she sat down opposite him in the study.

He simply looked at her, his face a mask of confusion and irritation at the early morning visit. "Lisa." He said coldly.

She smiled, but it never reached her eyes and instantly Dean knew that he was in trouble…she had _that_ look. It was the same one that she wore the day that she announced that she was sleeping with other men and that she was leaving him and wanted a divorce.

"Dean, I have been talking this plan of action over with Jack here…and frankly we no longer feel that this home is an _appropriate environment _for Ben anymore. So I am seeking full custody and asking that they only grant you 'supervised' visits from here forward." She smiled and the cold calculating look in her eyes made Dean see red as the anger raged through his body, causing the veins to pop on his neck and forehead.

Dean's eyes slammed open and his jaw dropped in disbelief, "What the fuck are you talking about Lisa?"

She sat back into the chair, crossing her legs at the ankles, her expensive Monolo Blanicks flashing in the morning sunlight, "Well, since you saw fit to move your new _boyfriend_ into this house, without discussing it first, I just don't think that it's a healthy place for Ben to be without _adult_ supervision."

TBC….

**Author's Note:** _I hate when author's cliffhanger me, but I understand why they do it. I want to really dig into this in the next chapter and get all the points of view…but I want you to have something to read come Sunday morning…so here ya go. I promise that I will write this chapter and post it tomorrow._

**Please Review, I love them. They make me so happy to write.**


	14. Doubts

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**Author's Note:** _This story will follow Sam and Dean as they try to escape from the Alaskan wilderness. I don't have any idea what a pilot would really do in this type of situation, so bear with me. I am also not an engineer so that means I am totally taking license with Dean's job as well. _

**_Please Review. It makes me write so much faster! Guilty Conscience and all. _**

**_This chapter contains material that may be sensitive in nature to some readers regarding same sex relationships, please read responsibly_**

**Chapter 14**

_(Doubts)_

Dean's mouth worked open, but no sound emitted from it as he stared in disbelief at Lisa. He was utterly and completely stunned, _how could she do this to him? To Ben_?

"Lisa, I…I don't understand. What's going on here?" His voice was breaking a little as the stress of the situation settled heavily on his shoulders and closed his throat in denial. _Oh my God. She is going to take Ben away from me…she is going to take my son…_

The thought flowed endlessly through his head over and over until it was like a bull horn sounding behind his eyes. The instant migraine made the lights above him pulse and sending a flash of pain through his head like a bolt of lightning. Dean leaned into his hands trying to get a grip on the instant and blinding pain currently lacerating his skull.

She tilted her head and narrowed her dark eyes as she saw the reaction, instantly pleased that it had struck home, "Seriously Dean…you're going to try and play the _sick_ card? You've been using that a little too often lately."

"Are you fucking kidding me Lisa?" he stammered as he tried unsuccessfully to steady his breathing and ignore his pounding head. He brought his anguished green eyes up to meet hers as he searched for any piece of the woman that he had once loved.

She was a blank wall, there was nothing behind her beautiful eyes but malice and a bit of pleasure in the pain that she knew this was causing Dean.

"So, Dean sweetie…you have some choices to make here. You can go back to the way things were…no Sam…but you keep Ben. Or you can push forward with this, 'whatever it is', and I take Ben away…for good." She smiled coldly at him. "The choice is yours. I'll expect an answer by the end of the week." She stood, not caring that she had just blasted his world to dust. Lisa leaned over and whispered, "There's never gonna be _anyone else_ for you Dean. Not if I have anything to say about." Her eyes glinted like flint and steel as she finished, "And I have _a lot_ of say in it." She smiled cruelly and waved as she turned to clicked on tile as she walked out of his house, leaving Dean to try and pull together the shattered pieces of his heart.

He heard the front door close loudly, echoing through his silent house, Sam entered once he saw her leave. The complete look of devastation on Dean's face stopped him dead in his tracks. "Dean?" he asked quietly as he limped over to where Dean was sitting on the large leather chair. His shoulders were slumped forward and he was staring at nothing as he tried to understand what he could have done to make her hate him this much.

Sam's hand landed gently on Dean's arm as he knelt gingerly in front, situating himself so that he was looking up into Dean's destroyed green eyes.

The tragic look had Sam worried, he knew that the conversation hadn't been pleasant; he had been able to overhear the beginning. But whatever had happened to cause _this look_ of utter annihilation on Dean's usually strikingly gorgeous face…that Sam had not heard.

Dean pulled his eyes up and looked directly into Sam's gentle blue-green gaze, "She's going to take Ben…if I…stay with…you." He whispered. Dean's voice caught at the end of the statement and he dropped his gaze back to the floor in front of Sam.

Sam's breathing caught at that revelation, "What?" he asked as his voice took on a slightly hysterical tone. "Can she do that?"

Dean shook his head from side to side, "I don't know. But she'll try."

Sam thought about what this could mean for them, they had both finally found what they had been unknowingly searching for and now they stood to lose it because one bitch didn't think that they should be together? "Why would she even care Dean?"

Dean pulled in a shaky breath, "She doesn't want me to be 'with' anyone." He looked directly into Sam's stunned eyes, "She doesn't want me to be happy Sam. She said that if it isn't with her then…it won't be with anyone." His words got quieter as he spoke, his emotions getting in the way and blocking his ability to communicate.

Sam felt his blood start to boil, "Is she fucking crazy?!" he asked in an angry almost high pitched voice, his face turning red at the same time. "Dean, she left you…right?"

Dean nodded, still trying to comprehend what was at stake here, not only with regards to Lisa and Ben, but also what he stood to lose with Sam and potentially his own company if Lisa dragged his name through the mud and the mire in a courtroom.

"Sam, you don't know her. She'd do anything to make me suffer and now that she knows about you…she has a whole new set of ammunition and she isn't hesitating to use it." Dean's voice held a slightly broken quality and it was sad. Sam watched as Dean pulled his hand across his face in desperation, and then the pain that flashed through his eyes was awful to behold and Sam had to look away momentarily.

Sam was immediately concerned that the whole incident had been too much for Dean's system, he was still recovering after all. "Dean…are you okay?" Sam's tone, immediately switched to the concerned boyfriend mode.

Dean tried to nod, but the pain that was now almost blinding was making that nearly impossible.

Sam's concern was ramping up as he watched the pained facial expressions flashing across Dean's face in rapid succession. "Sammy…I just need to…go lay down." Dean said, the words broken as he battled his own pain, his vision blurring slightly. Dean didn't know if this was a reaction to Lisa's visit only, or if this was partially due to his injuries. _Either way, it really sucked the big one…he was so not peachy at the moment._

Sam nodded slowly as he reached around Dean to gently help lift him from the chair and reposition him into a more comfortable one lying down on the couch.

Dean turned grateful eyes in his direction, although he didn't completely open them and they slid slowly closed as he dropped into sleep.

XXXX

Sam looked at this beautiful, sexy, amazing man that he was head over heels in love with and he wondered what on earth Dean had ever seen in that crazy bitch.

The fact that she thought that she had the right to tell him who he could be with was the craziest thing that Sam had ever heard of. He knew that the way that he had left Gabe was a little messed up, but at least he had handled it like a grown up and not a petulant spoiled child, and that seemed to be the only way that Lisa knew how to deal with things. He started thinking of what was the best way to handle the situation and a thought occurred to him. Sam closed his eyes as he debated on whether or not he really wanted to open the can of worms that he was thinking about at the moment. A slow smile curled onto his lips as he decided with no amount of uncertainty that this was the only course of action that would save his and Dean's budding romance. A romance that incidentally, he was not willing to relinquish due to one crazy ex-wife that thought she ruled the whole fucking world.

Sam grabbed his cell phone and stepped slowly from the room into the arboretum, to make this call, better that Dean not accidentally overhear this.

He dialed the number and sat back in the soft chair, staring at the plants growing in lush abundance in this beautiful room, the light from the glass roof reflecting pleasantly on him.

"Balthazar…" He said and waited as the man answered, his British accent adding to his charm. "Sam. How's it going buddy?"

Sam chuckled, "Well, would I be calling you if everything was hunky dory?"

It was Balthazar's turn to laugh, "No…no I guess you wouldn't. What can I do for you Sam?"

Sam took a deep breath and launched into the tale of him and Dean and the now added drama that Lisa was bringing to the party.

Balthazar made noises of understanding as he listened without commenting until Sam was obviously done talking. "So…let me see if I understand this…you want me to deal with her legally? Or you want my other services?"

Sam quickly responded, "No Balthazar, legally please. I need your brilliant litigation in the courtroom and then I need this woman shut down. She has to learn that you cannot control people like Dean…and certainly not me." Sam's voice was as cold as ice as he finished speaking.

"Okay Sam, tell me when and where. I want the previous divorce decree, everything that she has been up to over the last several years, jobs, boyfriends, fuck-buddies, all of it." Balthazar listed his requirements and Sam pulled a pen and piece of paper from the table next to him, writing the needed information down. He didn't want to forget anything, this was for him and more than that this was for Dean, and that bitch was not _taking Dean away._

"I'll have that to you within a week. I haven't told Dean about this, and I am not going to. Not until we are ready to take this piece of work _down_."

"Sounds perfectly reasonable, I'll talk to you then." Balthazar hung up and Sam blew out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as he thought of the fact that he was now actively involved in Dean's life.

Sam stood and then moved to the study again, he looked in on Dean and was gratified to see that he still asleep, although he had thrown the blanket onto the floor. He limped in and picked up the large cashmere throw and laid it back over Dean's slightly shaking body. He was curled in on himself and he looked impossibly young and in need of protection to Sam…and he'd be damned if he let anyone hurt what belonged to him. _And damn-it Dean…you belong to me now._ The idea blasted through his head and he was comforted by the thought. Sam had never felt that strongly about Gabriel and the fact that after only a few weeks that he felt this intensely for Dean was humbling and just a little scary for him.

Sam smiled and leaned over slightly to run his fingers through Dean's soft blonde hair, gratified when Dean moaned slightly and moved against his hand seeking comfort, even in restless sleep.

"I won't let her pull us apart Dean…I just found you and I'm not letting you go." He said simply as he gently squeezed the back of Dean's neck.

XXXX

Castiel was sitting at the office when he got the call, he was a little surprised to hear from Balthazar, but once he got the whole story he was absolutely livid. Lisa was overstepping boundaries that she wasn't even aware of, because if Balthazar was involved, things were about to get very _interesting_ indeed. He hadn't even known that Sam knew this man and the fact that he did, said something about the type of man that Sam used to be. He had friends in low places, but with an immense amount of influence in the upper echelon's' of society. Because Balthazar was the man that the powerful called when they needed help both of legal nature and maybe even the kind that ran the possibility of being slightly less than legal in nature.

Sam had then called Castiel and that had really surprised the man. Cas knew that Dean was important to Sam when he started getting things in line to take care of this new and incredibly sensitive subject. Dean had never been able to think clearly when it came to Lisa, and it appeared that things had not changed much in that particular department. So Castiel was grateful that he was now with someone that would step up and protect the man where that bitch was concerned.

Sam had Castiel's respect and his support in whatever they had to do to ensure that Lisa didn't get away with this latest threat. She had already made Dean a laughing stock among their friends, mostly because they had known about her infidelity. Some of them had even _partook_ in what she offered, and then they had shunned Dean when it all came to light, like somehow he had known and had let the whole thing happen. Instead of realizing that he was the _victim _in this whole fucked up charade. _Not anymore_, Dean now had true _friends_ and they were going to take this bitch down!

XXXX

_Dean was standing in the atrium at his home watching the sun set in the distance. He was alone and he was waiting for someone…only he didn't know who. He pulled in a desperate breath as his nerves went up exponentially the longer that he waited. Eventually he heard footsteps behind him; he spun quickly and instantly fell back as he came face to face with Lisa. Her expression was beautifully cold and calculating as she stepped up in front of him, not at all intimidated by the difference in their heights._

_"Dean." She said as she stopped and tilted her head in careful appraisal of her ex. He looked sexy as hell, he always did. She just didn't want him anymore; but she'd be damned if she was going to let anyone else have him either, particularly someone as beautiful as Sam._

_"Lisa…why are you here?" Dean asked, his voice small and sad as he thought of her and Ben leaving him._

_She took a deep breath and leaned against him, her ample breasts brushing against his t-shirt clad chest seductively. "Honey, did you really think I would just let you switch teams?"_

_Dean's eyes were haunted as he was struck with the memories of her and what their lives should have been. Watching Ben in school, taking him to baseball games, and eventually growing old together. None of those things was ever going to happen for him, now he was looking at losing his son to her and he could potentially losing Sam as well._

_Dean leaned away from her, his body no longer interested in what she had to offer, "Lisa, I can't."_

_Lisa's eyes narrowed her lip curled up in a sneer as anger flushed her cheeks, "Dean you're piece of shit father and you are a fag, I will not have our son around that shit."_

_Dean stumbled back as though she had struck him, "What?"_

_"Did you really think I didn't know about all the fucked up things you did with Castiel all those years ago? I knew Dean, I just chose to ignore them, and honestly you're pretty fucking great in bed, although I hate to admit that and you have a generously sized cock and you know how to use it. Obviously, I didn't know initially that you were stuffing it anywhere you could, but you know I thought what the hell…its college…maybe he'll learn something." She glared at him as her words ripped him apart, his soul rending a little more each sentence she uttered. "I'm not really even sure that I ever actually loved you Dean…I think that you may have been _convenient_, that's all." She narrowed her eyes and they seemed to glow with an inner light powered by her hatred of him, "I always wondered whether or not Ben is actually even yours Dean. Maybe you can't even father kids." She shot the final bullet into Dean's heart and then watched as he crumbled in front of her._

_Suddenly she was gone and Dean was left kneeling on the hard concrete floor of the room, his heart hammering in his chest at the revelations she had shared with him thundered through his soul with reckless abandon. He was almost unable to handle the devastating idea that Ben might not belong to him and it had left his very soul crushed to dust. The tears pooled in the corners of his eyes and they burned with the emotions that he was trying to unsuccessfully to control. Slowly his shoulder started to shake as the sobs welled up and sought instant escape._

XXXX

Sam walked around the corner and looked in on Dean; he was horrified to see the man's shoulders shaking silently as tears rolled down his face and dripped off his nose and lips onto the leather of the couch. Sam was even more devastated to see that Dean wasn't even awake, so whatever was happening was happening inside his head with no regard to whether or not it was a dream or reality.

"Damn-it Dean." He whispered in frustration as he entered the room, intent on waking up the silently sobbing and obviously broken man.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _This chapter is pretty heavy I know, and Lisa is going to get what's coming to her…that's Balthazar is for. Also I hit on the obviously awful things that a person would or could say to someone that was in a same sex relationship and this does not reflect anything other than the terrible bigotry that is out in the world today. Sorry it sounds SO HORRIBLE in print, it was kinda difficult to write._

_Be of good cheer though my faithful readers, this story is just getting rolling, I have no idea how long it will go…until Dean and Sam get their happily ever after…I suppose._

**Please Review: It helps the direction of the story…and I love them…and my Muse is selfish and likes to hear from you guys.**


	15. Devastated

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**Author's Note:** _The story is taking on a life of it's own...that seems to happen when I write. I start with an idea and then it morphs into something that I didn't really expect. I love it, it keeps me on my toes and Sam and Dean just really never get a break in the series, so even thought this is an AU, why would they get a break here either? _

_**Please Review. I love them, they let me know I am doing a good job as a writer.**_

**Chapter 15**

_(Devastated)_

Dean was pulled from the horrendous dream by a gentle pressure on his face. He could feel the tears still sliding down his cheeks as he tried to sit up, the tightness in his chest reflected that he had been pretty deep inside this dream.

"Dean, are you with me now?" Sam asked quietly as he sank onto the couch, his hip brushing softly against Dean's. Dean swallowed hard and then nodded, reaching up to wipe the tears from his face. He felt the immense shame wash through him at his obvious show of weakness and the fact that Sam had obviously seen all of it.

Sam saw the instant change in Dean's demeanor and he immediately went to trying to assuage Dean's concerns. He wasn't going to judge Dean or try and make him feel differently about the current situation, frankly Sam had no clue how he would have handled such a delicate issue were it his own. But the simple fact that it was Dean's kinda made it his too and that was a scary thought.

"I'm sorry…I…I dragged…you into this Sam…" Dean whispered, the emotions making his speech broken, as he stared at the floor, avoiding Sam's searching gaze.

Sam reached up and placed his hand on Dean's knee, pulling Dean around so he was facing Sam, "Dean. I don't care what she threatens, or what I have to do…I am not willing to give this up…are you?" Sam wasn't really sure if he wanted to pit himself against the love that Dean obviously had for his only son. But he needed to know that Dean was in this for the long haul, because Sam couldn't fight without Dean's support.

Dean finally _heard_ Sam and he looked up into those supportive and desperate eyes, his own green gaze reflecting a small amount of defeat, but also an infinite love for the man he was now looking at. The sight warmed Sam's soul and he hoped that Dean would fight for them.

"I wish I could…give _this_ up Sam…it would be easier…but I…can't. God help me…Sam…I can't." Dean said quietly.

Sam nodded and released the breath he had been holding as he pulled Dean into his arms, hugging the broken man to his chest tightly. "I _can't_ give it up either Dean." He whispered into Dean's soft blonde hair.

Dean's breathing hitched at Sam's confession and new tears rolled from the corners of his already red-rimmed eyes.

"We will figure this out Dean. I promise." Sam said as he placed a gentle kiss on Dean's head.

XXXX

Lisa sent word with the lawyer that she wanted to meet with Dean, privately, and her driver would be there to pick him up at 11:30 sharp. Dean had debated on whether or not this was a good idea, but he had to talk with her and he was still hopeful that he could get her to stop all this shit she was starting before it went too far.

Sam had tried to talk him out of the meeting, saying that he didn't think it was a good idea for them to be alone at any point, not with the obvious threats she had made toward him. Dean simply smiled at Sam and then said that he would do whatever she wanted if it meant he stood a _snowballs chance in hell_ of getting to keep both Sam and Ben.

Sam had helped Dean pick out something nice to wear, Dean had a huge selection to choose from, and he would have looked awesome in a burlap sack, so it was easy to get him ready quickly. The meeting was still nagging the back of Sam's brain; something was really off about this, _why now? Why alone_? The questions kept rolling over and over in his head as he watched Dean lean heavily on the crutches. He wished that he could be there to help the man, but he had been told 'No' in no uncertain terms by Dean.

The car showed up right on time and Sam watched in helpless frustration as Dean limped down the sidewalk to the waiting car, his crutches clicking heavily on the concrete.

Dean sat down gingerly on the leather seat, noticing that Lisa was already waiting for him. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, and Dean silently wondered…_what was the point in smiling if she didn't mean it? _

"Lisa." He said in greeting. They had been driving for about twenty minutes when she finally came around to the reason for the lunch date.

"Dean, I thought we could have lunch and discuss your decision." She watched him carefully for his reaction to her request. He looked her straight in the eyes and pulled in a steadying breath and tilted his head to the side narrowing his deep green eyes at her.

"I am not giving up Sam…and I am not letting you take Ben." She started to say something, but he cut her off and continued. "No, Lisa…listen. I have been a great father, and I love that boy more than anything, but I am not going to let you make me miserable for the rest of my life…and I am not going to let you make Ben grow up without a father around to care for him. The last thing he needs is the parade of men that stumble in and out of your revolving bedroom door." Dean felt his resolve turn to steel as he pictured Ben without his steadying influence and worse him without Ben's influence in his own life.

Lisa's face turned a brilliant shade of red and her pretty lips puckered as though she had swallowed something distasteful. "You son-of-a-bitch." She said as lifted her hand slapped Dean hard enough to turn his head and causing blood to flow from a split in his lower lip.

He pulled his head back around and looked her in the eyes, there was no apology there and she was furious as she looked at him. The rage building within her to an almost intolerable level, she pulled her hand back and slapped him again, putting even more emphasis into the strike a second time. The already bleeding lower lip, split further and his head snapped to the side once again. Dean pulled in a steadying breath as he tried to control the anger welling up inside of him that she had the audacity to be the angry one. She had cheated on him, not the other way around, she had left him, he hadn't left her…chances were that Dean never would have left her, even if he had known that she was fucking every Tom, Dick, and Harry in their bedroom behind his back.

"Steven, pull the car over now!" she cried as she moved away from Dean and pounded on the closed privacy window.

"Ma'am, we are on the highway in the middle of nowhere." The driver answered slowly.

"I don't care! Pull. This fucking car over. NOW!" she repeated through clenched teeth.

The car immediately slowed and Dean looked at her with question in his eyes, "Get out!" she said in a tight angry voice.

Dean looked at her as though she had lost her mind, "Get out of my car before I have you thrown out Dean." She repeated.

Dean realized, at this inopportune moment, that he did not have his cell phone and that they were God knew where and all he had were the crutches he had started using a week ago. He was still in pain a majority of the time and he was sweating at the thought of being left here in the middle of the highway. "Lisa, I can't walk…" he whispered, weakness seeping into his scared tone. His eyebrows scrunching together as the confession made him almost nauseous.

"I don't fucking care Dean. Get out and figure it out on your own." She pushed open the door and forced him into the borrow pit, he stumbled from the car and fell with a pained cry as his legs buckled, his knees hitting the gravel hard. He heard a cruel snicker from her as she pulled the door shut, rolling the window down and calling out as the driver pulled away, "I'll see your ass in court Dean Winchester…oh and good luck hitching it on this highway."

"Lisa!" he called in desperation as the car pulled away and he realized too late that she had not thrown his crutches out to him.

_God damn-it. How the hell do I this?_ He thought as he sat in the dirt and waited for the pain and the rolling of his stomach to lessen enough that he could try standing.

He grunted as he pulled himself to his knees and then swore as he managed to get to his feet, the pain lancing like fire through his hip and up into his still healing side. Dean gritted his teeth and tried to take a deep breath as the pain threatened to overwhelm him, his thoughts turning to Sam and the fact that he had wanted to come with Dean…and he had said no.

"Sure as hell wish I had managed to remember my damn phone though." He muttered as he tried to put one foot in front of the other. The limp was so bad that he knew he probably looked like an invalid, if any cars happened by. He hoped that meant that they might stop and offer him a ride since he was never going to make it back to the main freeway where there were still call boxes on the sides of the roads for stranded motorists.

That bitch had really outsmarted him this time, he struggled past the vomit climbing his throat as his foot stumbled painfully against a rock and he fell to his knees again. A cry ripped from his throat that he couldn't control, "Arrgghh…" This action sent white hot agony up his left side and pierced his skull in the process.

Dean sank dejectedly to the ground, the tears coming unbidden to his eyes as the stress of the last few days finally caught up with him…on the side of the road. _What the hell._ He thought.

Thoughts of Sam and the life they could have were flashing through his head; he was doing anything that he could to stay away from the painful thoughts of Ben.

Dean wondered if maybe, just maybe Lisa would take pity on him and come back to pick him up? He knew that there was probably not a chance in hell of that happening, but he was still kinda that glass is half-full kind of guy. There was a small part of him that still had a hard time accepting that this was the woman that he had given his heart to and that she could have pulled the wool over his eyes so convincingly that he missed who and what she truly was.

Dean came to a conclusion sitting on the dusty side road in the hundred degree heat, he would use everything at his disposal to take Ben from this bitch…the kid deserved to grow up in _normal_ home. God knew that he had had it rough enough with his own father and the fucked up things that he had done to Dean as child. What damage could Lisa do to Ben if Dean didn't pursue this bitch to the fullest extent that the law allowed?

He noticed after about an hour of sitting that for one, his ass hurt, two, and his body was still radiating painfully, and three, he was no longer sweating in the heat. Dean had tried to get the attention of passing cars, but they were obviously not stopping to pick up a hitch hiker on this particular stretch of highway.

_Sonuvabitch._ He thought in frustration as his throat felt like desert, complete with blowing sand and no oasis's in sight.

The sun was starting to drop behind the hills, and Dean knew that there wasn't a chance in hell that he would get a ride after dark.

He once again managed to get to his feet, and began limping toward the direction they had come from. It took more than an hour before someone finally took pity on the young man stumbling and nearly falling along the side of the road to stop and pick him up. The pain was now almost intolerable, and Dean had felt the wound on his side rip, there was now a suspicious wetness running over his hip. The kind old man that had stopped wouldn't let him in the front, but he had allowed Dean to slowly climb into the pickup bed and settle against the side as he slumped with exhaustion and agony.

Dean asked if the man would just take him to the nearest gas station in which Dean could call for a ride from. The guy had agreed and started driving toward the horizon, Dean trying desperately to stay conscious as every bump in the road magnified his current situation almost to an unbearable level.

The man pulled up to a dilapidated looking shell station and waited as Dean hauled himself out of the truck, waiving a thank you and the man sped away as soon as he was clear of the tailgate.

Dean limped, dragging his left leg, fire pulsing through him now, to the pay phone, he didn't have any quarters, so he prayed that Sam would accept a collect call…he waited as the operator tried to connect him.

He almost sobbed with relief when Sam's "Hello?" came across the line a few moments later.

"Sammy…" he said in a strained voice. Sam picked up immediately that there was something wrong with Dean.

"Dean? Where are you, it's been hours." Sam's own voice was harsher than he had intended, but damn-it he was really worried.

"Sam…I need…some…help." Dean managed around the throbbing in his body.

Sam's tone immediately changed, "what did she do Dean? Where are you?"

Dean blew out a slow breath and continued, "She left…me on the side…of the road. Some…highway. Took my crutches…had to walk." He laughed, although the sound held no actual humor. "Well…limped and kinda…crawled….gotta ride after a bit…guy brought me to…a gas station."

Sam's breathing was getting more and more ragged as he listened to Dean's story. He was seeing red as the rage boiled up inside him, _Who the fuck did she think she was?_ "Highway number Dean?"

Dean gave him the information and sagged as the last of his energy was sapped by the ordeal that his ex-wife had put him through. "Just hurry Sam." He whispered as the phone disconnected the call before either of them was done talking. Dean sank to a seated position inside the booth, his head lolling against the glass of the booth. He watched as the last of the suns pale light disappeared behind the mountains and his eyes slid shut as his body effectively shut itself down.

XXXX

Sam was breaking every speed limit as he careened down the highway; he had taken one of Dean's cars because it was faster than his Jeep. The Tesla was making short work of the miles that were separating Sam from Dean's desperate call for help. He was so angry that he thought that if that woman had been anywhere that he could have found that he may have been explaining to jury the whole idea of 'temporary insanity'. Instead he settled for calling in Balthazar and requesting that he deal with this piece of shit any way necessary…legal or otherwise. At this point Sam didn't care how she was taken out of the picture. He just wanted her gone from Dean's life, because this was enough. No one should be put through this kind of hell and he'd be damned if he stood by and watched when he knew he could do something about it.

"Balthazar?" He waited as the man answered back.

"Sam. You change your mind?" the man's british accent was soothing, but Sam knew better, because it hid the heart of both a lion and a snake.

Sam took a deep breath, "No. Balthazar, I didn't change my mind….I want you to fry this bitch…whatever it takes."

Balthazar snorted, "Pissed you right off, didn't she Sam. She hurt that new boy toy of yours?"

"Dean is not a _boy toy_, Balthazar and yes she hurt him." Sam seethed.

"Okay…consider it done my friend. I'll call you when it's finished." Balthazar clicked his phone shut, ending the call.

Sam pulled into the station, where Dean had said that he was at. He sprang from the vehicle, not even bothering to turn it off and ran toward the body slumped over in the glass booth. It was still over 80 degrees outside, which meant that it was like a magnifying glass inside of that damn glass…and he had a sneaking suspicion that Dean had been in there since they hung up.

He pulled the door open, terrified at what he would find inside. Dean's head was lolling against the dirty metal and his knees were skinned and bloody from where he had obviously fallen multiple times trying to make it back to the road. "Oh Dean…" Sam muttered as he sank to his knees and gently pulled the older man's head up so he could see better.

If he hadn't been angry before, he was would have been now as soon as his eyes landed on the bloody split lip and the bruise forming on his cheek where he had obviously been struck. Sam knew Dean well enough to know that he would never hit a woman, no matter how much the bitch deserved it. He held his fingers to Dean's throat and was startled to feel the thread too fast beat of Dean's heart.

Sam tried to wake Dean up, but he wasn't getting a response, he also noted that Dean's skin was far too hot and dry even though it was cooling off outside. _Heat-Stroke._ The word flashed through his head and had him calling 911 immediately.

TBC…

**Author's Note: **_So I finally know how Lisa's being taken out of the picture, it's happening next chapter…I just didn't get it into this one…sorry. Yeah I know Dean's getting the shit kicked out of him in this story, but that's really the ones I love to write. The ones where they both get to be equally strong and weak. Plus the angsty/hurt/comfort are my personal favorite. Yeah so...Lisa next chapters gonna suck for you. Oh and Castiel and Gabriel are going to be more involved once she is out of the way._

**Please take the time to review, I really do like to know how you guys think the story is going.**


	16. Hospitals

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you._

**Author's Note:** _This story will follow Sam and Dean as they try to escape from the Alaskan wilderness. I don't have any idea what a pilot would really do in this type of situation, so bear with me. I am also not an engineer so that means I am totally taking license with Dean's job as well. _

**_Please Review. It makes me write so much faster! Guilty Conscience and all._**

**_This Chapter alludes to a Sex Scene: You have been warned. M/_**

**Chapter 16**

_(Hospitals)_

Dean awoke to the soft buzzing of a cell phone he was immediately aware that his eyes refused to open and he felt the dull ache in his hip as he took stock of his physical condition. His memories were a little jumbled, what Dean did remember clearly was calling Sam and then his mind went blank until just now.

The awful conversations with Lisa, prior to passing out, were pretty clear as well and the fact that she was still threatening to take Ben. Dean decided candidly, as he lay in the hospital dealing with injuries that were beyond the norm, _that he was done with this shit_…he was not going to give her any more chances and he was going to lay all her dirty little secrets out for everyone to see. He heard the slight movement to his left, so he slowly tilted his head in that direction and forced his sticky, heavy eyelids open, revealing glassy forest green eyes.

Dean's first sight was of a _blurry worried Sam _face complete with a puppy dog expression. He was wearing a look of extreme concern that was accentuated by the furrow in his eyebrows and the bags under is usually clear eyes. "Dean?" he asked as his right hand descended and caught Dean's fingers in a soft embrace.

"Sammy…" Dean's voice was quiet and a little hoarse, but it was laced with relief at finding Sam at his bed side…once again.

"Oh God…I'm so glad to see your beautiful eyes, Dean…it's been three days." Sam's voice caught as he looked away from Dean, the tears pooling in his blue-green orbs. He sank down into the chair sitting next to Dean's bed and laid his head on Dean's arm just to feel the warmth of his body. The intense heat that had radiated from Dean's body over the last three days had finally dissipated, but he was still thinner than he had been and his cheeks were sunken and drawn.

All Sam wanted to do was get Dean home so he could fatten him up, _a little, _and take care of him…Dean deserved to be loved unconditionally and Sam was totally up for that challenge. If what Sam was seeing with Lisa was any indication then that _type of love_ had been sorely lacking in Dean's life up till now.

Dean looked at him with confused eyes; they narrowed as he tried to wrap his head around what Sam was saying…_three days? How was that possible? He had just been out in the desert with Lisa a few hours ago…hadn't he?_ The thoughts ran through his head in rapid succession as he wondered what the hell was going on.

"Three days?" he whispered.

"Yeah…the doctors were really worried that your temperature got too high while you passed out…they were concerned about…about…" Sam's voice broke at he finished. "Brain damage."

Dean stared at Sam… "Brain damage?" he repeated.

Sam nodded. His fingers squeezing Dean's in silent support.

"Sam, how long do I have to stay?" Dean asked as he looked for a nurse or a doctor to answer that question officially.

Sam inhaled slowly, "The doctors want to keep you for another 24 hours and then they were saying that if you woke up then they would probably release you."

Dean nodded his understanding, "So can I sign myself out AMA?"

Sam stared at Dean as though he had lost his freaking mind, "What?!" He asked, his voice rising with his concern at this _stupid _idea.

"I don't want to be in the hospital's anymore Sam." Dean said in a quiet voice. "Can you understand that?"

Sam understood, he really did…he hated being here and he hated it even more that Dean was here. That he had been hurt once again by those that were supposed to love him…that was almost worse than anything else.

"Yeah, Dean I get it."

XXXX

Less than four hours later, Sam was helping Dean into the enormous California King sized bed in the master bedroom upstairs in Dean's home. Dean had insisted that no matter how much it hurt to go up those stairs that he was _not_ sleeping on that fucking couch again. Sam watched as Dean leaned back in the bed, his hospital scrub pants hanging loosely from his lean hips, revealing a very tantalizing stretch of tanned skin over the hip bone. The expanse of lean muscles that covered his lower abdomen taunt as Dean stretched into the mattress, yawning loudly.

He moaned as he shifted his weight and the sound made Sam half hard, he knew that Dean wasn't yet up to _doing _anything, but damn this was almost torture…_he could look but he couldn't touch._ Sam must have been staring, because Dean's eyes suddenly caught his and softened as he reached for Sam.

"Sammy…soon…I promise." He said as the huskiness in his tired voice made Sam more than a half hard. Sam slid forward on the mattress until he was seated at Dean's hip, his hands on both sides of Dean's chest…_his naked chest._ His not so helpful mind shot at him.

"Don't you think I know that Dean…I just…" Sam looked away as the blush crept up his neck and onto his cheeks. "I just want to feel you…all of you…against me." Sam whispered as his eyes came back to rest on Dean's now intense green gaze.

Dean smiled, "I feel the same Sam, I really do…I just want it to be perfect."

Sam snorted, "As long as I am with you…it will be amazing."

It was Dean's turn to blush as he lowered his eyes, the lust seeping into them as he pictured what he thought Sam would look like naked…_in my bed_. His mind finished.

Sam started to move away from Dean, he needed to take care of this little _problem_, he had going on in his nether regions.

"Wait Sam, come back…" Dean called before Sam could get too far away. Sam turned and his face was full of longing and need and slight bit of frustration. Dean smiled sweetly and patted the bed next to him, "When you're done in the shower…please sleep up here…with me." His voice almost inaudible as he forced the words past the lump forming in his throat, he was putting a lot on the line and while knew that Sam wouldn't refuse, he was scared anyways.

Sam smiled and walked back to the bed, placing a long slow kiss on Dean's lips…he put all his love, all his longing, and his _desperate need_ for this man into that one long slow kiss. His tongue tangling with Dean's for control and domination, Dean moaned into his mouth and Sam thought he might actually die from the intensity of the need he was feeling.

Dean felt his own cock grow painfully hard as Sam continued to kiss and lick his way up and down Dean's neck, tasting every inch of him. Sam was making small humming noises against his skin and Dean could feel his heart increasing as his desire for this man started to overpower his pain. Sam shifted closer to Dean, leaning his upper body onto Dean's…Dean whimpered beneath him, pain again rearing its ugly head…and Sam pulled back instantly concerned that he had hurt the smaller injured man.

"Dean?" he asked as he tried to control his rampant emotions and ignore the now extremely hard erection pushing against his jeans. _Shit…this fucking sucks._ He thought as he reached down and shifted the hard-on to another less painful position.

Dean pulled lust blow pupils in Sam's direction, "Sammy…I'm so sorry…I want to …but it hurts too much right now."

Sam saw the undeniable truth of Dean's words in the bulge evident beneath his sheets. Sam smiled, pleased by his effect on the other man and reached for Dean, causing Dean to slip back against the pillows away from Sam, hissing as the action caused his hip to flare in pain. Sam narrowed his eyes in concern, "Dean, are you sure you should have checked yourself out?"

Dean smiled slightly, "Yeah…I'm okay Sam. I could use some pain meds though…if you don't mind grabbing them from the kitchen before you shower?"

Sam leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Dean's nose, "Na…I don't mind."

Dean watched as Sam all but skipped from the room and moved to the stairs, descending the hardwood and grabbing Dean's meds and a glass of cold water.

Sam saw his phone blinking on the table, alerting him to the missed call and the message that had been left as a result. He grabbed the phone and clicked into his messages, listening to Balthazar explain what he had found out and how he was proceeding from this point forward. He glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 8:46 in the evening…so he was surprised when there was a knock at the door.

Sam was even more surprised when it was Castiel and he looked worried…very worried "Sam. Is Dean here?"

Sam tilted his head and nodded, "Yeah, he's sleeping…or will be as soon as I give him these pain meds."

Castiel nodded, "I need to talk to him…it's important." Cas looked nervous at cat with a long tail in a room full of rocking chairs…in fact he looked down right scared shitless and that worried Sam. He wasn't sure if he wanted Dean bothered at this point, the man was dealing with enough shit on his plate without whatever added stress this would be.

"Can it wait Cas?" he asked.

Castiel shook his head 'no'.

"Can you tell me what it is first?" Sam questioned rationally.

Cas looked at Sam, appraising his trust in this man and the affect that he was having his business partner and friend. "Yeah, its Lisa…she was in a car accident earlier. She didn't make it." He stopped…gathering his strength for the next sentence. "Uh…Ben was in that car…he's in a…coma Sam…they don't know if he's gonna wake up." Castiel nearly broke at the end of his message.

Sam gulped and he closed his eyes in silent denial, this was going to nearly break the man lying upstairs…_what the hell is wrong with the universe? Can't the poor guy get a freaking break?_ He wondered as he tried to find words to express his feelings.

Cas watched all these intense emotions fly across Sam's face, the most prevalent of which was fear for the man they both loved. Granted they loved Dean differently, but just as profoundly in their own ways. Tears formed in Castiel's soft azure blue eyes as he watched Sam try to decide how they should approach this new development. Obviously they had to tell Dean, that was a given, but it needed to be done a way that minimized his reaction to the devastating information.

Sam nodded and started walking up the stairs leaving Cas to trail behind him, assuming that the invitation to go up had been extended to him as well.

"Sam? I thought I heard the front door?" Dean called as they got to the top of the second floor, he was caught off guard by Cas stepping into his room, followed by a very concerned Sam.

"Cas? What are you doing here?" Dean asked. He wasn't liking the look that he was seeing in Castiel's eyes, it usually meant something bad…_something very bad had happened._ "What happened Cas?"

Cas gulped in air to steady his breathing as he whispered, "Lisa and Ben…were in an accident earlier tonight."

Dean's eyes widened at this and he shot a look of worry at Sam, "How bad Cas?"

Cas closed his eyes and continued, his voice shaking slightly as he did. "Lisa didn't make it Dean."

Dean's eyes took on a haunted quality, "What about Ben…" he said in a broken whisper.

Castiel swallowed hard, "He's in a coma Dean…they're not sure what the damage will be when he wakes…or if…he wakes up."

Dean crumbled in front of Sam's eyes, he visibly sank into the mattress even further, his shoulders slumping and his eyes filling with tears of frustration and fear. He was absolutely terrified; Dean had not been this scared in a long time…not since his father had nearly beaten him to death when he was 16.

Sam watched, with a feeling of helplessness settling on him as he took in Dean trying valiantly to deal with this latest devastating turn of his life.

Cas walked over to the bed and settled on the edge, next to Dean. "Dean, I'm so sorry. The cops were going to come and tell you, but I didn't want you find out like that. I have the _car_ waiting downstairs; George will take you to the hospital where they are keeping Ben."

Castiel scrubbed a hand through his brown hair as his face reflected his intense concern for Dean. Sam watched all of the interactions between the two men and he knew that they had once been more than friends…it was evident in how they interacted now…it was more like brothers than friends or even lovers. He couldn't help the pang of jealousy at the closeness that they obviously shared after so many years of knowing one another.

Dean looked away from Cas, his devastated eyes smashing into Sam's and holding him in a trance like state looking for strength in the blue-green orbs.

"Sam…" Dean said. His voice breaking with emotion as his throat closed up.

"I'll grab our stuff Dean." He said easily, anticipating what Dean was asking for.

Castiel shot grateful eyes at Sam and stood to help him get some clothes together. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on Sam's arm stopping him in his tracks, "Sam…Dean is lucky to have you. He's going to need you more now than ever before."

Sam pulled in a deep breath, "I know Cas..I know…" he said quietly.

XXXX

Dean couldn't believe it he was spending so much time in hospitals lately that he wondered if he should donate a large sum of money and have his own wing built. He and Sam had been here for the past two days, the funeral for Lisa set for the following Saturday…not that he would be attending. It wasn't that he wouldn't, it was just that as long as Ben was still in a coma, he wasn't leaving this place.

Sam had been beside himself with worry about Dean, he had watched as Dean got thinner due to lack of appetite and constant stress. He was so concerned at this point that he was ready to start force feeding the guy candy or anything that would eliminate the gaunt look to his body that was getting more difficult for Dean to hide in sweatshirts and baggy jeans.

Dean was still limping…badly and he wasn't sleeping all that well. He just sat in the chair next to Ben's bed watching his son for any changes in the lad's condition. Ben hadn't looked all that bad, for car crash victim, he had a small gash on the left side of his head where he had impacted the window, causing the coma, and a right broken arm. Dean just sat there quietly watching and waiting, he listened to the heart rate monitor and commotion of the hospital.

Sam wanted to cry at this point, Dean just looked _broken_ by the direction his life had gone in the last month. He told Dean that he was heading down to the cafeteria for some coffee and a sandwich or something; Dean had just waved and nodded.

Sam wasn't expecting to almost _literally_ run into Gabriel in the cafeteria as he was grabbing his third cup of coffee and package of peanut M&M's along with a donut for Dean. "Gabe. What are you doing here?"

Gabriel smiled at Sam and reached out to hug him, "Uh…actually I'm here to see Castiel."

Sam's eyes widened at that revelation, "Cas…why?"

Gabriel smiled, a small smile that Sam recognized as his somewhat embarrassed and shy smile…he used to give it to Sam when he wanted something _sexual_ from him. Sam slowly smiled at the revelation that their two exes' had apparently _hooked up_. A small part of him was jealous because he still hadn't slept with Dean _properly_. But the larger part of him was grateful that neither of these amazing men would be alone and the fact that he and Dean had gotten together wasn't going to scar either of them in the long run.

"I'm headed back up to the room, Cas is up there…want to come along?"

Gabe smiled at him and nodded, his blond hair bouncing a little as he accepted the string of friendship that Sam was throwing his way.

"Yeah. I would. Hey Sam…how's the kid?" he asked. Gabriel's voice was sincere and he looked genuinely worried too.

"Still in the coma, but he's stable." Sam replied quietly.

"That's good…that's really good." Gabriel said as they walked to the room where Ben was at.

They were both surprised by the buzz of people outside the door; just inside they heard the doctor talking to Dean in a low voice.

"Mr. Winchester, I'm sorry but it looks as though the blow to his head and the subsequent swelling of the brain, which caused the coma, has detached both retina's in Ben's eyes…he is blind." The doctor sounded sorry and Sam's heart stopped as his eyes slid shut at this newest development. He heard Dean's chocked sob rip from his throat as a soft "No…no no no…" echoed from the white room.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** Oh another cliff-hanger…sorry. _But there is the fact that Lisa is gone, so that's a bit of a consolation right? You'll have to wait and see if it was due to Balthazar or an actual accident…but the development with Ben… Yeah, they needed different challenges now that Lisa was out of the picture and Dean is going to heal and he and Sam and going to take things to the next level…so yeah, this ads that much more of a level of difficulty to their lives. Hope you liked it…I never know where the night is going to take me when I sit down to write…gotta love the MUSE!_

**PLEASE REVIEW. Best part of my day is reading what you guys thought. ****:)**


	17. First Time

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**Author's Note:** _This story will follow Sam and Dean as they try to escape from the Alaskan wilderness. I don't have any idea what a pilot would really do in this type of situation, so bear with me. I am also not an engineer so that means I am totally taking license with Dean's job as well. _

**_Please Review. It makes me write so much faster! Guilty Conscience and all._**

**_This Chapter contains a Sex Scene: You have been warned. M/M _**

**_A/N: Due to a change in the direction of this story, I am deleting chapter 18 and will be rewriting it to reflect a better choice while staying more true to the characters as they are written. I am not a writer in real life so this is learning experience. But I really _****_appreciate the constructive criticisms that are keeping true to form. I also do not have a Beta on this project to help with choices. Thanks for the reviews. P.S. Sorry if you thought that this would be new chapter. I will get that up as quickly as possible._**

**Chapter 17**

_First Time_

Dean turned from the doctor and looked out the window, his eyes filling with tears at the news. The damage to Ben was not necessarily irreversible, but the chances of the surgery being successful due to the coma and the time it had taken for the medical professionals to realize the detachment; made it less likely to be reversed. He pulled his anguished eyes back to the blank stare of his son's brown eyes. Ben hadn't spoken other than saying that he couldn't see since he woke up and that scared Dean. Sam stepped up behind Dean and placed his arms around the smaller man, pulling the Dean against his chest in silent support.

"Dean…" Sam whispered as he rested his chin on the top of Dean's blonde head. "We'll figure this out." Sam's voice was soft and he felt Dean nod slowly.

Sam's heart was breaking for this man, he knew that _life wasn't fair_, but no one deserved to be put through so much in such a short period of time. Sam continued to hold Dean as he felt the tremors start to subside, "You kinda okay now?" he asked quietly as he pulled away and stepped around so that he would see Dean's face.

Dean looked up into Sam's soft blue-green eyes and a sad smile slowly etched its way onto his face. "Yeah, I…just…it's all so much Sam. All of this…it's just too much." He whispered as his green eyes flickered back to the boy lying too still in the hospital bed.

Sam nodded and reached up to scrub a hand down his face, "I know Dean. But we'll figure this out together. I'm not going anywhere so…whatever we need to do to make this work and…" he glanced at the bed. "And to help Ben…We'll do it Dean. Promise."

Dean pulled in a deep breath and limped over to the chair next to the bed; he reached over and gently took Ben's small hand in his own. Ben jerked slightly at the touch he hadn't been expecting and Dean felt his resolve crumble slightly at the action. He closed his own eyes and silently wondered if Ben would get to have the normal life that he had once had.

Sam watched the interactions between father and son and while he was grateful to have Lisa out of the picture he still wondered if her ghost would haunt their future. She had been a spiteful, vengeful bitch and the chances that she hadn't set something into motion that they weren't aware of yet was entirely possible. Sam didn't want to say anything to Dean about it at this point, but a rather large part of him wondered…

Ben's eyes were panning the room, he wasn't looking in any particular direction and it was a little disconcerting to see the confusion on his face as he tried to differentiate between sounds and voices. Dean and Sam watched the motions at then turned to look at one another, the sadness evident on both their faces.

Castiel stepped up behind Dean and gently placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, "Dean. I'm so sorry." He said quietly.

Gabriel watched from the corner of the room, he wasn't really comfortable with the situation, but he wanted to try and be involved. He and Cas were still getting to know one another and this was another added kink into an already fucked up situation. He watched the interaction between Sam and Dean with an appraising eye. What he saw humbled him a little. He had known that Sam was a _better_ person than he was, Sam was kind and forgiving where he was rough and judgmental. Honestly, Gabriel had always been a little surprised that he and Sam had hooked up all those years ago, but he had been more than willing to try and hang onto the man. But watching Sam with Dean and the gentle touches and small glances and gestures was eye opening and now Gabriel knew that they had been fooling themselves for years. The connection that he felt with Cas was different too. He would think about Cas intermittently throughout the day, wondering where he was and what he was doing…and when he could touch the business man again. The jumble of emotions that were rumbling around inside him was slightly confusing and pretty damn exciting. He smiled as he watched Castiel talking with Dean quietly next to the bed and small boy lying there.

XXXX

It took more than 48 hours for the doctors to release Ben into Dean's care and let him take his son home. The boy still wasn't talking and he wouldn't move any more than he absolutely had to. Dean and Sam had gotten him set up in his room and Dean had placed a call to Carmen to ask if she would be willing to take on the added role of helping to care for the young boy and work with him medically as well. She immediately agreed stating that she had younger sister that was born blind, so she actually knew Braille and would definitely be willing to help Ben.

It was just after 10pm and Sam was helping settle Dean into bed, he had helped Dean out of the sweatpants that he had been wearing and now Dean was lying in the large bed in just his boxers, the comforter pooling around his hips. Dean's left hip was still flaring occasionally with pain, just like now, as he shifted and rolled to look at Sam who was sitting up on the other side of the large bed reading a book, his own chest bare as he sat, illuminated beautifully in the soft yellow light of the bedside lamp. Dean felt his heart constrict at the sight, it had finally settled into his stubborn head that Sam was in this for the long haul that he didn't need to worry about whether or not the larger man was going to run at the first sign of trouble.

Dean smiled to himself and noticed that he was about half-hard just from watching his geek-boy boyfriend…_huh boyfriend? That sounds really awesome._ He thought as that particular idea occurred to him. Dean wondered silently if he could actually _do something_ with Sam. He knew that Ben was asleep, the medication that the doctors had given him, knocking him out for the night.

Dean shifted slightly to see how much of a twinge he was going to get from the injured hip and his side. He immediately noticed that there was still a fair amount of pain, but he could probably move through it, if he was distracted enough. _And damn if Sam wasn't a distraction. _Dean made a decision right then and there…he was done waiting…he was done watching his life pass him by and he was going to be more of a participant from this point forward. Ever since Lisa had left him all those years ago and he gone into business mode, Dean had focused on the things in his life that he could control with absolute authority.

Dean reached over and gently took Sam's book, the younger man's blue-green eyes flickering to his deep green gaze in confusion. "Something up Dean?"

Dean barked out a laugh at that question, Sam looked at him like had lost his mind. "Yeah…Sammy. _Something's_ up." Dean answered as he leaned closer to Sam and ran his fingers over the soft muscled chest and down toward Sam's hips, which were currently hidden beneath the blanket that pooled there.

"Oh." Was Sam's only response, his eyes jumping back up to Dean's as understanding dawned on him. "That. Dean are you sure?"

Dean smiled at him and reached up behind Sam's neck pulling the other man into a soft kiss. Sam's lips were pliable and felt like heaven, he kissed Dean back with an intensity that was building as his own hands came up and wrapped around Dean's head tilting his head back further so that Sam could get a better connection with Dean's own pouty lips. A burning sensation building in his own cock as the blood rushed there in an instant response to this man…Sam was momentarily stunned at his body's immediate reaction to the simple touch. He groaned as he leaned in and deepened the kiss, his hands roaming gently up and down Dean's chiseled, well-muscled chest. Sam felt Dean shift slightly as he leaned further back into the multitude of pillows, Sam taking the hint and shifting his hips so that they were aligned with Dean's own.

Sam felt Dean's hand slide down his neck, along his broad back and then come to rest on his hips. Dean's long fingers resting on the tight muscles at the top of his ass. Dean started to knead the taunt flesh as he felt Sam's erection press into his hip, the clothing that they were both still wearing starting to feel somewhat restrictive. Sam's mouth was everywhere, he was on Dean's lips, his neck, dropping little kisses along his neck and onto his collarbone. Dean arched slightly as Sam's tongue ran over his nipples, the hard little nubs responding to the wet heat, shooting pleasure through Dean's body. He felt the slightly painful twinge in his hip, running along the muscles and pulling slightly on the scars etched into his left side.

Sam must have felt the pulsing reaction because he leaned away slightly and looked into Dean's eyes with concern. "Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked, his voice husky with longing.

Dean's own eyes were looking at him with lust and an intense wanting of his own, "Yes. Sam…I just gotta go a little slow."

Sam smiled in obvious relief, "Okay…I can do that." He whispered. Sam's leaned up on his elbow, taking his other hand and running his fingers over the multitude of scars running along Dean's ribcage, he shifted down and kissed the raised flesh slowly moving lower until Dean's boxers were in the way. He gently reached up and pulled on the waistband lowering them to reveal the additional scars that ran along Dean's left hip. Sam's breathing paused slightly as he looked at the long scars, his eyes burning a little as he thought of how close he had come to losing Dean, before he would have even known what he had lost.

Dean watched as Sam's lips moved along the sensitive pale pink scars that littered his body, he wondered if they were ugly to Sam…he knew that he had been a really good looking guy with a great body…before the accident and that damned bear attack. He had always prided himself on that fact, but as Sam looked at his injuries and then kissed each one gently…he had secretly hoped that Sam wouldn't be turned off by them. He was grateful to see that was not the case. "Sammy…" he moaned as Sam's tongue moved and flicked across the head of his fully erect cock.

Sam relished the taste of Dean, but the damn boxers were in the way, he reached up and grabbed the band pulling them away from Dean's hips, "Up." He said in a rough voice.

Dean lifted his hips enough to allow Sam to pull the shorts off and toss them across the room. Sam's wet mouth then encircled his crown and he pulled Dean into his mouth and allowed the head the press gently in the back of his throat. Dean involuntarily lifted his hips to feel more contact, Sam gently held him against the mattress to avoid getting chocked by Dean's large erection. The complete utter pleasure that was shooting through Dean's body at the contact was the most awesome thing that Dean had ever felt. Sam moved up and down the long shaft, his left hand coming off Dean's hip allowing his long fingers to gently roll and knead Dean's engorged scrotum. Another ragged moan escaped from Dean's lips as pleasure riddled with a little bit of pain poured through his body.

Dean wanted more than just Sam's tongue on his cock, while he loved a good blow job as much as the next guy…he wanted more from tonight…_his injuries be damned._

Dean reached down and pulled Sam off of himself and back up toward his mouth to kiss him. Sam immediately shot his tongue inside Dean's open mouth, searching for dominance in a battle of wills. Dean reached down with his own hands and pulled at Sam's cotton boxers, breaking contact with Sam's mouth long enough to stutter out a quick "Off." Sam reached down and hitched his shorts down and then wriggled his legs until they were only on one foot, he then flipped said foot until the blue boxers went sailing across the room landing in a heap in the corner.

Dean chuckled as he watched the usually graceful man trying to maneuver out of the clothing. Sam leaned away and then smiled down at Dean, sliding his body so that for the first time they were laying skin to skin, his own erection pressed tightly against Dean's. The pleasure of the contact was instantaneous; Dean felt his own cock pulse with the contact as soon as Sam moved against him.

"Sammy…" he moaned against Sam's neck.

Sam reached between them grasped Dean's hard shaft running his fingers along it, almost like he was worshiping Dean.

"I love you Dean." He muttered as he leaned in to kiss Dean once more.

Dean's body filled with warmth and a strange buzzing sensation at those words. He hadn't realized how much he had craved them and how much he had tried to convince himself that he didn't need that type of _love_ in his life…_holy shit had he been wrong. _

"Sammy…want you. Now." Sam leaned away again and looked into Dean's lust blown pupils.

"Dean, I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, his fingers running lovingly along Dean's face.

Dean smiled, "You won't…and I can't do it because of that damn hip. You have to take the 'bull by the horns' on this one, sotta speak." He said quietly as he stared at the man that was so concerned about hurting him that he would deny his own pleasure. Dean appreciated that he really did, _but damn-it he wanted this. _

Sam nodded, "Okay. You have any…"

Dean smiled, "In the drawer."

"Okay." Sam reached over and opened the drawer, grateful for his long reach so he didn't have to move away from Dean's luscious body. He pulled the lube out and sat back, gently pouring a generous amount onto his hand, and rubbing them together to warm the fluid before he reached down and traced the tight ring of muscles in the crease of Dean's ass. Dean bucked slightly at the touch, but Sam made small soothing noise as he spread the lube and slowly pushed one finger inside of Dean.

Dean hissed at the slight pain as Sam moved that one finger and then gently added a second and slowly started to scissor his fingers 'opening' Dean up. Sam wasn't _small_ in the cock department, he knew this, and he wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt Dean.

Dean moved slightly as Sam hit his prostate and the pleasure that sparked through him causing him to moan, "Oh my god…Sammy."

Sam smiled as he pushed in a third finger, and repeatedly hit the prostate until Dean was writhing beneath him, "No more fingers Sam…you." Dean said huskily.

Sam's own cock was more than interested in getting involved; as a matter of fact it was hard and slightly painful with need. He grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked more across his own erection and then gently placed the crown at Dean's entrance, "Ready Dean?" he asked, biting his lip to keep from plunging balls deep inside this man.

"Yes…God yes." He groaned and grabbed Sam by the hips, Dean bent his knees and lifted his own hips to give Sam a better angle, his hip sent pain shooting through his body, but the pleasure he was feeling overrode it.

Sam grabbed on and slowly broke the ring of muscles his cock sliding gently inside, Dean push his hips down and forced Sam almost all the way in. A hiss of slight pain escaped Dean's lips as he did. Sam waited for a moment, letting Dean adjust to the size and pressure, "Okay now?" he asked through clenched teeth, trying to not start thrusting immediately.

"Yeah. I'm good Sam." Dean said as he threw his head back against the pillow as Sam started to move. Sam thought it might have been the hottest thing that he had ever seen, Dean spread open beneath him, his head thrown back in pleasure and the slight sheen of sweat the covered his amazing body.

"Oh God Dean…so tight…you're so damn tight." He muttered as his thrusts picked up,

Dean felt a flash of intense pleasure as Sam's cock crashed into his prostate over and over, sending sparks of increasing need and pleasure shooting through his body.

"So good Sam…" he cried as he felt the heat building in his loins, Sam choose that moment to reach between them and start stroking Dean's own erection in time to his thrusts. Dean's heart stuttered at the feeling and the incredible amount of pressure building there. He felt his need reach a crescendo and he came in a burst of light just as Sam's own need peaked and he came inside Dean with a cry of pleasure that Dean knew he would never forget.

Sam collapsed against Dean, getting the sticky cum that was coating Dean's chest all over his own in the process. He didn't care.

Dean was breathing hard and his hands came up to run softly through Sam's hair as he tried to catch his breath and breath through the pain that was back again now that the pleasure was lessened.

Sam heard the intake of breath and he lifted himself off of Dean, placing his weight back on the bed, hips still touching Dean's as he settled there. "You okay Dean?" he asked quietly, worried that maybe this had been too soon and that he had hurt Dean by going through with it.

Dean turned wide eyes in his direction, "Yes…Sam. I'm am _so_ alright. That was amazing, it hasn't ever been like for me." He whispered.

Sam snickered and leaned over placing a quick kiss on Dean's forehead. "Me either Dean. You are amazing."

Dean smiled, "I am pretty freaking awesome."

Sam barked out a loud laugh as he started get up, looking for his boxers and grabbing an abandoned t-shirt from the floor and reaching up to wipe the cum form both himself and Dean.

"Shower?" he asked.

"Shower." Dean agreed.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _So I am still learning how to write a same sex, sex scene, hope this was mostly correct. I also wanted there to be some good things in this chapter since I'd been beating the metaphorical crap out of Dean since the start of the story. We are going to see more and more of Cas and Gabe as Sam and Dean deal with the changes that having Ben will bring. Balthazar is also going to have not so great news for the boys, you'll just have to wait and see what that is. I am also working on bringing Sam's family into this convoluted mess…should make some angst driven chapters in the future. _

**Please Review: The Muse was asking if you guys liked the direction of the story…I had no answer for her.**


	18. Balance

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**Author's Note:** _This story will follow Sam and Dean as they try to escape from the Alaskan wilderness. I don't have any idea what a pilot would really do in this type of situation, so bear with me. I am also not an engineer so that means I am totally taking license with Dean's job as well. _

**_Please Review. It makes me write so much faster! Guilty Conscience and all._**

**_This Chapter contains a Sex Scene: You have been warned. M/M_**

**_Author's Note: _**_This is rewritten version of Chapter 18, and it has a much stronger potential to take the story further than the previous version. Sorry for the indecision on my part, but I am still working this story out and I got off track...I had a reader that helped to pull me back on the path that I originally saw for this. Hope you guys like this. I will get back to bringing the other characters back in next chapter_

**Chapter 18**

_Balance_

The next morning Dean woke with a slight twinge in his backside, he smiled at the memory of Sam inside him and how amazing he had felt…_still felt_…right up until his hip reminded him in no uncertain terms that he was not fully healed yet and he had definitely overdone the _physical exercise_. He had delved into his pain meds so that he could sleep somewhat comfortably that night and try not to kick the crap out of Sam due to discomfort.

Dean had woken up around five o'clock in the morning craving coffee and needing to hit the bathroom and then go in search of pain meds, the ones for inflammation though not the ones for intense pain. Sam, on the other hand, was still sprawled on his side of the bed, it was a bit interesting to Dean that he had assigned that side to Sam so quickly; he was becoming such an integral part of Dean's existence that it was a little scary if he cared to analyze it too closely…he didn't.

Dean wondered silently as he watched the stunning man sleeping next to him, if he and Sam would ever get to point where their lives would be considered _normal_. Somehow he kinda doubted it. Dean glanced over at the digital clock and noted that it was 6:45 in the morning and that chances were good that Ben would be waking up soon. He had asked Carmen to be there about 8:00 to help them with Ben, she had been more than happy to agree. For which Dean was truly grateful, he was having a hard enough time dealing with the fact that Lisa was gone and Ben was going through this horrific ordeal without trying to factor in how he _alone_ was going to help the kid through something that he really didn't understand himself.

Sam's cell phone started going crazy on the nightstand and instantly pulled Dean out of his musings, Sam stirred and rolled over flopping his hair out of the way as he did, grabbing the offending object and flipping it open. "Hello?" he said in a voice still sluggish from sleep as he sat slowly half way up in the bed and then pulled the sheets up around hips. Sam was trying, unsuccessfully, to cover the obvious morning erection that Dean was now staring at openly, his eyes wide and appraising. Sam shot him a wicked grin and wriggled further under the blankets.

"Sam, this is Jerry with the airline, we need a pilot, two days from now. We would like to put you in for the flight…interested?" The man on the phone was silent waiting for Sam's response.

Sam thought about getting back on the preverbal horse, and flying again, the truth was that he loved to fly and the idea of getting back out there was extremely tempting. He glanced over at the hooded green eyes of Dean as he watched Sam intently over the top of his paper. Sam could also use the money, since had some pretty extreme medical bills to cover after the insurance was finished picking up their portion; he still had thousands of dollars to pay for. His knee was still requiring physical therapy, that he was attending twice a week and the fact that he could no longer depend on Gabriel's income to offset expenses was a little scary. Although he was sure that Dean would help him, he wasn't the type of person that would ever ask…so that ruled that out.

"Yeah…yeah. Okay where and when?" He asked as he sat up fully and glanced in Dean's direction discreetly. His attention was drawn to the doorway as Jynx popped his head in and then at Sam's insistence he ran and jumped up on the bed, plopping his head down on Sam's lap.

Sam absently scratched the black labs head as Jerry told him that would need him to come into the hanger this morning so that they could give him the particulars and the information for the plane and to get his flight plan in place so they could submit that to air traffic control at least 24 hours in advance.

Sam was nodding, pulling his legs out from under the lab, which took the hint and hopped to the floor wagging his tail in anticipation, as he stood up, the blankets momentarily forgotten, along with his own lack of clothing. Dean however was now watching with great interest as the luscious naked man started grabbing his discarded boxers from the heap they had landed in the previous night. He pulled them on and turned to look at Dean and he smiled innocently and then Sam's eyes twinkled slightly when he saw the gleam of lust in Dean's soft green eyes.

Sam grabbed his jeans, sliding his long legs into the denim. He then looked at _his _t-shirt in slight disgust, since he had wiped them both off with it the night before, but then he noticed that Dean had very nice navy one sitting over a chair in the corner along with a maroon Harvard sweatshirt. Sam motioned to the shirt, silently asking permission to borrow it. Dean nodded immediately and waved it off as nothing. Sam was listening intently to Jerry at this point; he was getting the information about the client and the type of plane that the company was giving him to fly in, along with the type of pay and how long he would need to be gone for.

Sam sank down onto the edge of the bed, grabbing a pen and some paper from the dresser as he did, he wrote the necessary information down and then hung up with a quick 'goodbye' to Jerry.

He felt Dean move and then the comforting embrace of warm arms that were now encircling his broad chest as Dean's soft breath ruffled his hair and his lips kissed Sam gently below his ear.

Sam turned to look at Dean, somewhat surprised by the open display of affection, "Just want you to know what's waiting for you in _this_ bed. Since it appears that you are taking off…" He whispered huskily adding the question at the end, hoping that Sam would give him some idea when he would be back…_God I hope it's soon_. He silently thought.

Sam groaned at the touch, this man set his loins on fire instantly, his attention shifting instantaneously from work to the man pressing his own naked chest against Sam's broad back, the length of Dean's muscled body now plastered to his own; Sam turned around quickly, pulling Dean across his lap and crashing his lips into Dean's pouty lips, trying to reassure the older man that he knew exactly what was waiting for him here.

Dean's mouth parted in a silent 'Oh' and Sam took full and ruthless advantage, thrusting his tongue inside, tasting Dean's coffee from earlier and the mint from his toothpaste in an alluring mixture that set Sam's cock on a steady road to being fully interested in the situation.

Sam's phone buzzed with a text message and his_ big_ brain over rode his _little _brain and he pulled reluctantly away from Dean's tantalizing lips and body. _Shit…I really just want to be here, fucking him…all day…in this bed._ Sam thought in slight irritation. But once again the fact that he _really_ needed the money was a pretty big driving factor as to why he needed to take this client flight. He also knew that he needed to let Dean know what was up and that he would be flying again…soon. It had only been a few months since the accident and Dean probably wasn't going to like the idea…_in fact he was going to freaking hate it…_of that Sam was absolutely sure.

"Uh…Dean." Sam said as he leaned away and Dean repositioned himself back on the bed next to Sam.

"Yeah? What's up Sammy?" he asked as he grabbed his own wind pants and pulled them up over his lean hips, trying to hide his own obvious arousal to Sam's continued presence.

Sam smiled at that. "I have a client that needs a pilot two days from now. I will be gone for about four days and then I'll be back."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam, the concern evident on his face… "Okay. Are you ready for that?" he asked quietly, he hated the idea of Sam back in a rickety plane that could fall out of the sky just because there was a storm outside.

Sam inhaled slowly, _he _wasn't afraid to fly, but he knew that the fact that he had barely survived the last flight would make this first one a little nerve racking in the beginning. He also knew that Dean would hate the whole thing and that he would be worried the whole time Sam was gone…but damn-it this is what he did, it was his job.

"Yeah, I think so Dean. I mean…I love to fly…and that crash, it was just a fluke anyways." He smiled confidently at Dean and leaned in pressing a soft kiss to the other man's frowning lips in reassurance, then leaning away to look into his amazing emerald eyes. "I'll be fine Dean. Besides this will give you some time alone with Ben and that's going to be good…for both of you."

Dean nodded, he knew that he needed to spend some time with Ben and there were still doctor's visits for himself and for Ben. But he _really_ didn't like the idea of Sam going back up in a plane, and he hated the fact that the last flight had crashed for no apparent reason and it hadn't helped that he was pretty freaking sure that the whole thing had been possible in the first place. _Damn airplanes…falling out of the fucking sky._ He thought in irritation.

Dean shifted into a more comfortable position as his hip started to protest at the fact that it had been cramped on the corner of the bed for so long. Sam leaned in again crashing his lips into Dean's, the reaction from the other man instant as he slid his tongue along Sam's lower lip causing him to open his mouth and then Dean's tongue was dashing inside. He ran his hands along the hem of Sam's t-shirt, slowly lifting it and then running his long fingers over the chiseled abdominal muscles that made up Sam's stomach. He felt Sam lean into the touch, his own hands moving along Dean's well defined oblique's and over the scars up to his shoulders and then drifting through his soft blonde hair.

Dean again found himself almost sitting on the larger man, attempting to get closer to Sam as his hands roamed up Sam's chest and played with the hard nipples under the soft cotton. Sam moaned at the touch, his cock now pressing heavily against his suddenly _too tight_ jeans. He shifted his lips from Dean's mouth to his neck and then to his collarbone as he kissed every part of Dean's tanned skin that he could get to.

_God I have to go…but…_ the thought was interrupted as Dean's fingers gently opened the snap on his pants and pulled the zipper quickly out of the way as he simultaneously pushed Sam backwards onto the bed. Suddenly Dean was on the floor, giving him a potential spot where he could move forward with his plan.

Sam watched as Dean leaned in between Sam's legs and pulled the material out of the way.

"Dean your hip?" Sam said as he watched Dean try and settle into a comfortable position to give him some release from his erection.

Dean grunted as he shifted, "It's fine Sammy…don't worry about me. I want to do this for you." He said through the desire that was overriding his discomfort…currently. He knew that he was going to pay for this decision later, but _fuck-it_. Dean thought as he leaned forward and pulled the jeans partially down Sam's hip, Sam taking the hint and lifting them slightly to help.

Dean looked for just a moment at the erect member, and he was surprised by the size, _that was in me?_ He shook his head and wrapped his lips around Sam's full cock, sliding slowly over the crown and dropping as far as he could take it into his throat. Dean tried to relax to allow as much of Sam in as he could.

Sam was now moaning loudly, "Fuck…Dean…that's so good. Feels so good." He gently grabbed Dean's hair and ran his fingers through it and along Dean's jaw. He had sat up partially so that he could see Dean's jade colored eyes as he sucked Sam's cock for the first time.

Dean started to move slowly and a little tentatively at first…and then he fell into a steady rhythm. Dean's hands coming up and began running over Sam's lean hip bones as he tried to control the gentle thrusts from the other man, while continuing to keep his pace. He reached down with his right hand and gently cupped Sam's balls and rolled and massaged the soft mounds as he picked up his pace, sliding his tongue up and down the shaft and then pulling almost all the way off. The crown of Sam's cock still inside his lips as he ran his tongue along the underside and then dropping back down taking the entire erection into his mouth. Sam came a moment later and Dean helped him through it, Sam breathed his name softly as he did. Dean pulled back off the softening member and then immediately noticed that his hip was now killing him, and his own cock was pretty freaking jealous and hard as a rock…and uncomfortable as a result. He knew that the pain flashing through his hip would override the erection quickly so he stayed turned from Sam for a moment longer until it did.

Sam sat up, looking at the man kneeling in front of him in wonder, "You didn't have to Dean." He said as he noticed that Dean was hard and in pain because of what he had just done for Sam.

"I know that Sam…I wanted to." Dean said with a small smile as he looked into the blue-green eyes of someone that was becoming both…a strength and a pretty profound weakness for him. He leaned away and hissed slightly as his hip twisted in agony.

Sam saw the motion and narrowed his eyes at Dean, the concern washing through him; as he watched Dean deal silently with his pain both physical and emotional. But he also knew that Dean was strong and that as long as he had a reason to move forward…he would. Luckily for Sam it appeared that both he and Ben were integral parts of that equation and that made him happier than almost anything else.; that _he was needed by this man and that he needed Dean_, they were different sides of the same coin.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _This is a repost of Chapter 18, due to the fact that I didn't like the direction that line of thinking went. It stalled out and changed the characters too much, I wanted to fix that. I will post another chapter soon to make up for the fact that this one is pretty short. For those of you that are wondering, no there will not be a sex scene in every chapter from here on out, it just seemed that it would probably happen at this point, since they were new to one another. Plus Dean's a horny guy and Sam's no monk._

**Please Review, they are making more conscientious about what and how I drive a story forward. **


	19. Seperated

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**Author's Note:** _This story will follow Sam and Dean as they try to escape from the Alaskan wilderness. I don't have any idea what a pilot would really do in this type of situation, so bear with me. I am also not an engineer so that means I am totally taking license with Dean's job as well. _

**_Please Review. It makes me write so much faster! Guilty Conscience and all._**

**Chapter 19**

_Separated _

Dean hugged Sam tightly as he tried to put away his own anxiety towards flying and airplanes and all things that required a guy to be at any altitude that he would not survive if he fell…_since they barely had_…and he was also trying to deal with the fact that Sam was leaving him…_for the next four freakin days_. Which meant that Dean would have to attend Ben's consultation with the specialist without the supportive presence that he was coming to rely heavily on…in addition to the fact that he was now going to have to sleep alone. _And that just sucks._ He thought in irritation.

Another problem with this flight was that Dean was still concerned about Sam's being on a plane, and there was nothing that he would ever do about it, it wasn't his decision to make…_and that is so not peachy. _Sam saw the wheels in Dean's brain going a mile a minute, and he figured that the _hamster _could probably use a break…_so_ he leaned down and kissed Dean, passionately, wrapping his long arms around the shorter man and running his hands up and down Dean's jacketed back, trying to sooth his nervous lover. Sam couldn't get enough of touching Dean, it was like an obsession right now, he loved everything about this man, his chiseled body, the way he moaned when Sam ran his fingers tenderly over the scars on his side and hip, and the amazing way he fit inside Dean, _like a glove_…and being away for the next four days was going to really suck…_for both of them_.

Sam knew that Dean had scheduled some extremely important appointments and that this particular one would either help Ben or they would be searching for another specialist. Dean had said _in no uncertain terms_ that he would scour the earth until he found a way to help Ben.

Sam had to admire that about his boyfriend, Dean was committed to helping his son and he was sure that the man would find a way to do just that. Hell itself would not stop Dean Winchester…of that Sam was absolutely positive.

Dean reluctantly pulled away and looked up into Sam's expressive face, his own features lighting up in a brilliant smile, "Sammy… Be careful and hurry back, cuz believe it or not I'm going to miss your cold ass feet on my legs at night." Dean finished as he chuckled at his own joke and slowly ran his hands down Sam's back and then gently squeezing Sam's tight ass, emphasizing that it was not _specifically _Sam's feet that he would be missing.

Sam snorted, "Yeah, I'm sure _that's_ what you'll miss." He wriggled his eyebrows at Dean knowingly, "Any other parts that you'll miss…on you…or in you at night?"

Dean barked a laugh and then tightened his fingers on Sam's butt before turning from Sam silently shaking his head at Sam's mention of his healthy sexual appetite. They were both still feeling each other out, literally, but what they had learned so far was that they hadn't made it through even a few hours in a day without, _getting each other off_, and that just been in the last couple of days. This attraction and the intense desperation to touch one another whenever possible was in full swing and it wasn't showing signs of slowing down anytime soon.

Dean's injuries were a bit of an issue to work around, but Dean kept that fact a secret from Sam as much as he could. He rarely let the larger man see when the pain got too bad; sometimes Sam caught him off guard and saw through his walls, but not often.

Dean stepped back as Sam picked up his duffle bag and walked to the single turbine jet, looking over his shoulder and waving at Dean before he boarded the plane to start his pre-flight inspections. Dean watched with a great amount of trepidation as Sam disappeared inside the cockpit, his concern pushed down as far as he could manage as he turned and limped back to the Impala, leaning on an ornate black cane to help take some of the stress off his still healing hip. He had decided that it made him look like a James Bond character, _so he was rocking the thing_, at least he thought so.

Jynx jumped around in the backseat, anxiously watching as Dean approached, he was sticking his black nose out the cracked back window and Dean breathed heavily in irritation at the idea that his baby was now going to smell like a fricken dog. He had tried to get Sam to leave the canine at home with Carmen and Ben, but Sam had insisted that the dog loved to go on 'car rides'. Dean had been unable to deny Sam, since Sam's lips had been wrapped seductively around his cock at the time…he was sure that there was some sort of relationship code that said you couldn't ask _important questions_ during sex. Dean was definitely going to research that shit…

Dean crawled into the front seat of the car and the dog immediately whined as he realized that Sam wasn't with Dean, Jynx went back to pacing the leather that Dean had covered in an old wool blanket, with a vengeance. Truth be told, Dean had a bit of an issue with canines, had ever since he had been bitten by the neighbors Yorkie, when he was little. Sam on the other hand, loved dogs and Dean wasn't going to ask Sam to get rid of his companion. He just wasn't a douchebag like that; sometimes he wished that he was, his life would be a lot easier. His thoughts turned to Lisa and her fucked up way of dealing with him throughout their relationship, he knew that he should have been nastier with the woman, but he just didn't have it in him to be a bastard to women…even if they deserved it.

Dean's iPhone started ringing, and he listened for a moment as Metallica's, For Whom the Bell Tolls, poured through his speaker, before answering the thing. "Miss me already Sammy?" Dean asked as he grinned.

"Yeah, and I just wanted to say, please let me know what happens at that appointment okay? And…that I love you Dean." He finished quickly.

Dean's breath caught, "I love you too Sam. And I'll be sure to let you know what's up with the specialist. You know you could Skype me?" he said as an afterthought.

Sam chuckled, "I'll be back in four days Dean…" He hadn't missed that this was one of the only times that Dean had told him that he 'loved' him and it made his heart warm at the thought.

"I know…but…" Dean said quietly, the thought of not seeing Sam for that long _kinda really_ sucked.

"I'll call you too Dean." Sam said quickly. Dean heard the rising voices in the background as Sam said something to the people and then told Dean that he had to go, but that he would let him know as soon as he landed safely in Chicago and not to worry.

Dean shook his head as he ended the call, he knew that there was no way that he wouldn't worry about Sam. Not as long as he was on that flying death trap. The pilot thing was going to take some getting used to for Dean; _he wondered if he ever would_. He still hated the idea of cruising the _friendly sky's_ particularly since the _friendly skies_ had tried to plaster his ass all over the Alaskan wilderness last time…and Sam's.

Dean turned out onto the side street that led into the private hangers and headed back toward the highway. Jynx barked at the cars going by, and Dean wanted to cover his ears, the dog was giving him a headache for crying out loud. The phone started ringing again and it only took one glance at the screen for Dean to identify Castiel's number, "Hey Cas, what's up?"

"Dean, I know Sam left this morning. Uh…I was wondering if you wanted some company to Ben's appointment." Castiel really wanted to be there for Dean as much as his friend would allow. The relationship that they had was an odd one; it was so far beyond that of friends that it probably more closely resembled a bond between brothers.

"Is Gabriel gonna mind that you're hanging out with his exes boyfriend?" Dean asked as he snorted derisively.

Castiel huffed into the phone irritation, "He doesn't tell me what to do Dean…"

"Yeah I know that buddy, but he has kept you in that pent house _a lot_ lately." Dean stretched out the word 'a lot' and waited for the instant denial he knew was coming next.

Cas nearly choked on whatever he was drinking as he tried to defend his continued presence at Gabriel's new pent house apartment. "I'm not there _that_ much Dean." He stated quickly.

"Uh yeah…yeah ya are." Dean shot back.

"Dean…do you want me to go with you or not." Castiel said in an irritated voice.

Dean smiled; Cas was easy to get riled up. "Yeah, Cas…I would appreciated the moral support."

Castiel huffed, "Was that so hard Dean? I'll be there at…3:00 pm? Is that right?"

"Yup, 3:00pm at Dr. Singer's office." He answered quickly.

"Fine. I'll see you there Dean." Castiel said as he disconnected the call.

Dean shook his head at his friend's response, he was so easy manipulate sometimes…just for fun though. Dean would never actually manipulate the man intentionally; he respected him too much for that. Cas had been there through some of the lowest points in his life and he had never judged Dean for either his anger or his occasional weakness. For that one fact, Dean would be forever grateful.

XXXX

Sam sat in the front leather seat of the plane staring as the ground flashed past him at an alarming rate. Finally the plane hit its necessary speed and then rose gracefully up off the blacktop as he expertly pulled up the landing gear once the necessary altitude had been achieved. He concentrated on getting the important information out to the control tower and achieving the necessary altitude for the duration of the flight. Once this was done he leaned back and just enjoyed the flight, his nerves were a little rough in the beginning, but once he was back in the clouds all the concerns had evaporated and he remembered why he loved this job. Sam's thoughts then turned to Dean and he smiled at the memory of the man in his arms a few hours ago, and the way they had spent last night tangled up in each other. Dean was everything that Sam had ever _not known that he _wanted. The man was strong, passionate, and sexy as hell…along with the fact that he had thoroughly enchanted Sam. He pulled his eyes back to the controls, checking the flight status, they were due to land in the next twenty or so minutes, he started his preparations for descent into the Chicago O'Hare airport.

Sam was grateful once the passengers had disembarked the plane and he could make the phone call to Dean and let him know that he was safe _on the ground _and that there had been no unforeseen problems. The flight had gone like clockwork, the same way the flight with Dean _should have gone_…although if it had, there was a strong possibility, Sam and Dean never would have gotten together. _And that would have been tragic…at least for me. I never would have known that there was a love out there that was this all-consuming._ Sam thought as he gathered his things and exited the plane, watching as the staff hooked up the aircraft and expertly rolled it back into a private hanger for storage.

The company was putting Sam up in a _really _nice hotel for the few days that he was to be here in the _windy city_. He figured he would do some sightseeing and just hang out…maybe hit the gym a few times. _And try not to think about a certain sultry pair of green eyes and his…other…parts._ Sam pulled his thoughts from the lurid direction they were headed in, his body was responding in a way that wasn't good while he was in a public place.

Sam yanked out his phone and hit the speed dial for Dean's number and waited for the amazingly gravelly voice of his partner to answer.

"Sammy…I've been waiting to hear from you." Dean said in a chipper voice as soon as he saw Sam's face appear on his incoming call screen.

Sam smiled instantly at the sound of Dean's deep voice; it sent little arpeggios playing up and down his spine, settling into a low heat in stomach. "Dean…"

"Flight went well, obviously." Dean said quickly.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, just like the last one should have."

Dean grunted an affirmative.

"Did you go to the appointment for Ben yet?" he asked, wondering if they were going to have good or bad news.

Dean inhaled audibly, "The appointment is in another hour…actually Castiel is going to come along…since _someone_ decided to leave town." His voice reflected the humor and the gravity of the situation in equal amounts and Sam shook his head on the other end of the line. He wondered if he should be worried about the fact that Cas and Dean seemed to be so close, but as he remember Dean's frantic words of love in the middle of sex the night before he pushed the insecure thoughts to back of his head.

Plus there was always the fact that Gabriel seemed to have his hooks in pretty deeply where the business man was concerned. Sam hadn't seen him this _interested_ in someone since…_well never…not even me._ He thought with a sudden off-putting realization.

Dean would have very much liked to have Sam there for anything involving Ben, he knew that they would fix this issue…or they would figure out how to give that kid the _normal_ life that he deserved in spite of the accident. But since having Sammy there _this time _wasn't an option, he would settle for having his best friend there.

Sam was glad that Dean had someone to help him through things when he had to be gone, but he was going to have to do some thinking about how much he _really did _want to be gone from Dean.

"Okay…well just let me know what's up…oh, and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you." Sam said quietly.

Dean chuckled softly, "I miss you too Sammy. Hurry back to my cold ass bed would ya?" he finished.

Sam barked a laugh as he pictured what he would do to Dean when he _did_ get back in town…and it would be interesting and exhausting. "I will Dean. Bye…" he said, reluctant to end the conversation, but he needed to get checked into the hotel and he knew that Dean was getting ready for Ben's appointment.

TBC…

Author's Note: _I am working out the particulars for the next chapter, it is headed in a great direction. I think I have a really awesome place for this story to go, I really appreciate LeeMarieJack's help with the story…it's almost like having a Beta…but not really. Lol! Also I will get to Ben's point of view where Sam and Dean's relationship is concerned as well and how Balthazar is still involved along with Lisa's twisted little surprise she set in motion…just to complicate Dean's life further. There's also continued Gabriel and Castiel in the future…_

**Please Review…I really do take them to heart when figuring out the direction of the story.**


	20. The Man

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**Author's Note:** _This story will follow Sam and Dean as they try to escape from the Alaskan wilderness. I don't have any idea what a pilot would really do in this type of situation, so bear with me. I am also not an engineer so that means I am totally taking license with Dean's job as well. _

**_Please Review. It makes me write so much faster! Guilty Conscience and all._**

**_This Chapter contains a sorta Sex Scene: You have been warned. M/M _**

**Chapter 20**

_The Man_

Ben held onto his father's arm tightly as he tried to maneuver through the hospital, he couldn't see anything, but he could smell the sterilized area. His other sense were heightened at the moment due to the lack of sight, he was getting better at picking out _who_ people were based solely on their smell and sound of their feet on the ground. His father smelled of coffee and minty toothpaste or maybe gum…Ben wasn't totally sure of that yet. Sam smelled of Irish Spring soap and something else that Ben had yet to place. Carmen…she smelled the best in his opinion…smelled like roses and fresh linens. She reminded him of his mother a little…he felt his eyes sting at that line of thinking and he veered away from the painful memories of his recently deceased mom.

Ben was completely scared at the moment, he knew that this _Dr. Singer _would either be able to help him, or there was a very real possibility that he would remain blind…that thought terrified him. How was he going to cope with life as the 'blind kid'…the person that people pitied and avoided and how the hell would he help take care of his dad when he couldn't see?

Dean was doing better, of that Ben was absolutely certain, his father laughed more and his voice was happier than Ben had ever heard it. He knew that this change had something to do with Sam being around all the time, but he still wasn't sure how the relationship between his dad and Sam worked. Ben wondered if it was like Uncle Cas… Cas and his father who had been friends for a really long time. Cas had taken Ben to his first baseball game when he was five, he was a great guy…so if it was like _that_ then Ben was totally awesome with the guy being around.

Plus there was the added bonus that Sam also came with a dog, and that made Ben extremely happy. He had been trying to talk his mom or his dad into getting a dog for a couple of years, and they had both repeatedly told him 'no way in hell'. So now he got to play with Sam's dog, although he had never actually seen the canine, he knew that he was black, Carmen had told him, and that he was big and loved to lean against Ben when he walking, causing the kid to stumble every now and then.

Ben was doing his best not to dwell on the fact that he had lost his mom, it was too hard to think about if he dwelled on the fact that he was never going to see her or even hear her again. Ben instead tried to focus on the fact that he still had his dad, and that his dad _wanted_ _Ben there with him_ and that they were trying to get him help. He also felt that maybe he would have a better shot at just hanging out with his father now that he was around all the time. Dean was making a lot of time for him lately, they had sat and listened to music and then talked about the whole Braille alphabet and how it would be a good idea to start learning it…just in case. Neither of the Winchester's wanted to think about it being a permanent part of their lives, but they also didn't want to be unprepared…cuz that wasn't the Winchester way…as his father put it.

XXXX

Dean shuffled along with Ben hanging onto his good arm, the other still occupied with the cane. He had met Castiel earlier at the house, rather than driving separate cars and now they were just walking up to the offices of one 'Dr. Robert Singer', Castiel stepped up and opened the door so that Dean wouldn't have to remove his arm from Ben's clutching grasp.

"We're here kiddo." He whispered as they stepped over the threshold.

Ben nodded his understanding, and his face reflected the fear that was rolling around in his gut.

"It's gonna be okay Ben, we're gonna find a way to make it okay." He said as he gently squeezed the little boy's hand.

Castiel watched the interaction between father and son and he shook his head in sadness at the unfairness of it all. He glanced around the waiting room, noticing that there were two other occupants in the area, one was a woman and the other was man of medium build wearing a black leather biker jacket. Cas thought he looked out of place in the posh office, his eyes taking in the short dark hair and the mousy features of the man's face along with the calculating look in his dull blue eyes as he watched the three of them walk into the office. It was almost as though he was appraising them or something…whatever it was, it make Castiel distinctly uneasy. He glanced over at Dean to see if he had noticed the man, but he saw that Dean had immediately gone over to the desk and was chatting with the attractive young nurse sitting behind a computer. _Hmmm…something's just don't change._ He thought in slight irritation as he watched Dean interact with the woman. It didn't matter that he _knew_ that Dean was fully committed to Sam and that of all the things Dean was…unfaithful wasn't one of them.

Dean looked at _Casey_ and smiled, she had told him that the doctor was running a few minutes behind, so he would be with them shortly. She directed him to a small room where they could wait for Dr. Singer, one that didn't make them hang out in the reception area…for that one kindness Dean would be forever grateful. He didn't want Ben to feel like a spectacle, and waiting in an area where people could watch him, but he couldn't see them would do just that. Plus there was that really weird guy sitting in the corner, he made Dean's hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Dean had learned to trust those instincts years ago; his father had taught him that one lesson, brutally. It was one of the few things that he could say that he learned from the man. John had been a real bastard, he used to sneak up behind Dean on numerous occasions and then proceed to beat the 'holy hell' out of him…until Dean had learned to watched the area around him in a manner that wasn't noticeable to other people but kept him informed of their whereabouts.

Dean pulled his thoughts from the destructive path they were on and turned to look at Ben, now seated quietly in a chair across from him. Ben had folded his small hands in his lap and pulled his legs into a crossed position beneath himself, thus making his body as small as possible. The action was not lost on Dean and his heart constricted for his son, he figured that being blind would feel a lot like being trapped and that would definitely suck…big time. However, as bad as it would be, if there was any way that Dean could figure out how to take this terrible burden from Ben he would…in a heartbeat.

Castiel sat down next to Dean, scanning his emails on his phone and checking his messages from the office _particularly since he was kinda a one man show at the moment_. Dean grinned when he heard a distinctly masculine voice that he assumed belonged to Gabriel, because no one else would have called Cas 'baby' over the phone. Castiel's blue eyes widened in embarrassment when Dean turned curious green eyes in his direction and smirked at the same time. 'Shut up.' Cas mouthed as he narrowed his bright eyes at Dean in reproof.

It was at that moment that a shorter older man walked into the room wearing an old baseball cap and a flannel shirt under his white lab coat. Dean read the blue stitching on the left side, _Dr. Robert Singer._

The man had a full beard, still touched with the red of his youth, sparkling soft blue eyes, and a friendly demeanor that set Dean at ease immediately…he liked this man.

"Mr. Winchester?"

Dean snorted, he hated it when people called him that, "Call me Dean…please." He stood and shuffled over to shake the man's hand in greeting.

The older man smiled, "Dean it is. And I assume the small one over there is Ben and the larger one…"

Castiel stood and walked over to shake the man's hand as well, "Castiel, Dean's friend."

Dr. Singer smiled at him as well and then walked over to where Ben was sitting quietly, although he was now more alert, listening to the voices in the room.

"Well now, let's just take a look at those eyes shall we, and see about ordering some tests so we can determine how best to help you young man." The doctor moved slowly and let Ben _hear _him before he would _touch_ him, so that he was not startling the kid. Dean watched every move like a hawk; he waited through the hours of tests hoping that they would have an answer before they left…although he knew that wasn't likely.

Dean's phone beeped with an incoming text message, it was from Sam. *_How's it going_*

Dean typed back, *_Okay, I guess. The doctor is great, but we still don't have any actual answers. How's Chicago?_*

Sam's answer took a minute, *_It's great, just boring…I miss you. On the bright side, it looks like we get to leave tomorrow rather than at the end of the week. So…could you pick me up around 10:00pm?_*

*_Well that's a dumbass question…of course I'll be there to pick you up. Can't wait to get your ass back in my bed._*

*_LOL!_*

Sam's response made Dean want to laugh out loud, but he bit his lip to avoid that, since it would attract Cas's attention and then his blue eyed friend would give him shit about it.

"Well Dean, it looks like I have done all that I can until we get those test results back. That will take a bit. I will however call you as soon as they come in. I want to see you guys in three weeks, so that I can see if there have been any changes in the optic nerve. Please talk with my nurse out front, she will set all that up for you." He patted Ben lightly on the shoulder, "You did great there kid." Ben smiled shyly in response to the praise.

Dean smiled his thanks to the doctor, he was a little frustrated that they weren't walking out with the jeopardy version of a '_final answer_' on this problem, but he was grateful for the doctor's help.

Castiel helped Ben up, while Dean slowly stood, trying to stretch the painful kinks out of his hip. It was aching pretty steadily at this point, he had known that sitting in the hard wooden chair for the past couple of hours was going to do it, but it didn't make it any less painful. Castiel, with his far too observant eyes, had seen the grimace as Dean shifted before trying to rise to his feet.

Dean pushed the pain down and stepped forward, reaching to shake the doctor's hand in gratitude.

"Dean, please don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions or just need to talk to a medical professional…I know this is difficult for you as well as for Ben." The man's kind eyes and sincere words made Dean slightly emotional…he always got a little emotional where Ben was involved. He loved that kid more than his own life; at this point the only person that even got close to how he felt about his son, was to some degree Castiel and more recently the intensity of his feelings for Sam.

"Thanks Doc…I will." He answered quickly, shuffling toward the door.

Dean looked around the waiting area and he was glad to see that the odd man wasn't there anymore, so he decided that it was just a _vibe_ that he had had and that maybe it hadn't meant anything.

XXXX

It was late when Dean got Ben settled into bed for the night and Castiel had taken off, letting him know that he would be at Gabriel's if Dean needed anything. Dean had snorted at that and Castiel and cuffed him on the shoulder before he left. Dean grabbed his phone and after having changed into a pair of athletic pants and pulling his t-shirt over his head, leaving his torso naked…he gingerly settled onto the covers of the lonely enormous bed and dialed Sam's number.

Sam picked up after two rings, his voice sleepy sounding and Dean was immediately reminded that there was a 2 hour time difference between Seattle and Chicago.

"Sammy…sorry man didn't mean to wake you up."

"S'Okay Dean…I wanted to talk to you anyways." Sam said he sat up in bed, reaching over to flick on the light.

Dean exhaled slowly; just the sound Sam's voice was soothing to his nerves, "Still don't know anything about Ben. Tests should be back in a few weeks, and then we have another appointment with the 'good Dr. Singer'."

Sam ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair in frustration, "I wish they had had better news for you Dean." He said sincerely.

Dean smiled at that, "I know that Sam. I do to. How's the big 'ole empty bed there in Chicago?" he asked, trying to change the subject to something slightly more light hearted.

Sam snorted, "Cold…and empty."

"You miss my _hot_ body next to you don't ya Sammy…" Dean said as his voice took on a husky quality.

Sam pulled in a deep breath, "Yeah, I do Dean."

"You'll be back tomorrow though right Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yes, and I promise to not crash the plane."

Dean's voice got instantly serious, "That is so _not_ funny Sam."

"Ah come on…it's a little funny."

"No Sam it's not." Dean said in a flat voice.

"Fine." Sam said as he acquiesced.

"Listen Sam, I know that I woke you up, so I'll let you get some sleep, I just wanted you to know what happened today." Dean said as he tried to deal with the nausea that Sam's comment about the plane had instantly created.

"Thank you keeping in the loop on that Dean…and I'll be fine. I love you." Sam said quietly.

"Love you too Sammy." Dean answered in a soft voice.

Dean clicked his phone off and after plugging it in; he laid it on the nightstand next to the bed, in case Sam called him for some reason.

XXXX

_Sam's hand ran up and down the length of Dean's naked body… he was laying in the lush green field that he and Sam had been in on several other occasions. Dean groaned in wanton abandon as Sam laid his long tanned limps across Dean's body. He could feel the hot wet heat that was dripping from his cock, and mixing with Sam's as he writhed beneath the large man._

_Sam crushed his lips against Dean's and then forced his tongue past the pouty barriers as he searched Dean's mouth in an almost desperate fashion. Dean moaned at the sensations that were flooding through his body, Sam's fingers were running softly along the scars and then splaying over the bones of Dean's hipbone. Dean noticed for the first time that there was not pain…_ahhh it's a dream…got it…_ he thought in realization. Well this was one dream he was going to enjoy; Dean reached around and brought his finger up and into Sam's soft brown hair, pulling gently on the long strands and dropping his hands down onto Sam's broad back. Dean's fingers continued their downward exploration until they were nestled against Sam's hot little ass. Dean moved his hips against Sam's in search of more friction, he found it when Sam pushed in with his pelvis and moved in slow sinful circles that made Dean's cock pulse with anticipation._

_"Dean…" Sam's voice was almost guttural with need, he was grasping at Dean's luscious body with his questing fingers and his own cock was leaking pre-cum onto Dean's hard muscular stomach in preparation for what was coming next…_

_Suddenly the dream shifted…Dean was still in the field, but now he was fully dressed and he was sitting on 'Sam's' boulder. He was looking off in the distance, where lighting was starting to flash across the slowly darkening sky as a storm approached. Dean saw the outline of man off in the distance…he squinted his eyes to try and get a better view. He figured that it must be Sam, since this was _their_ place. But as Dean continued to watch he was disturbed to see that this man was short, by comparison to Sam, so no way in hell was this _his Sammy_. _

_This man also made the skin on Dean's neck prickle with goose bumps as the small hairs at the nape stood on end in reaction to this strange man's presence. _

_The scene shifted again and the man was closer, he had pale blue eyes and brown hair the same color as Ben's. His unremarkable face was full of malice and scorn as he looked at Dean, contempt curling his thin lips into an unnatural snarl. Dean had no idea what he had done to piss off this man, particularly when he wasn't sure who the guy was…and then his mind suddenly place the man. The guy from Dr. Singers office…the guy that had watched him and Ben today with an odd look that had made both Dean and Castiel distinctly uncomfortable. _

_"Who are you?" he called loudly, trying to be heard of the rolling thunder in the distance._

_The man simply stared at him, the expression of hatred never shifting._

_"What do you fucking want?" Dean tried again, his irritation rising faster than his panic._

_Again there was no change in the man, the next thing that Dean knew he was gone…the field was empty but for the rain that was starting to fall and himself. Anger flooded instantly through him that the man had invaded this place that was his and Sam's…he had no right to be here._

XXXX

Castiel knocked on Gabriels' door quietly. Gabriel had already told him that he didn't need to, he could just grab the extra key and come on it…but Cas didn't feel comfortable with that yet. He heard Gabe's soft "Damn-it Cas…" before the door was flung open, revealing a half dressed and thoroughly irritated lawyer.

"I already told you…just come in." He said as he smiled at Cas, trying to rid himself of the irritation that he had been disrupted from his nightly routine. Castiel narrowed his eyes at Gabriel in response, "And I told you, that I wasn't comfortable with that yet. So, you can either get off your ass… and open the door for me, or I can turn around right now and go back to my totally awesome sleep number bed… What's it going to be Gabe?" he said in a steady voice that made the lawyer step back and look at him, appraising this man in a different manner than before. There was a fire in Castiel that Gabriel was thoroughly attracted to and he wondered if he would ever figure out the blue eyed man.

Gabriel stepped back and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry…" he muttered as he looked a little chagrined.

"Okay then." Castiel said as he slid past Gabe into the large kitchen area, "Anything good for dinner, cuz I'm starving."

"Couldn't that rich business partner of yours afford to buy dinner…" Gabriel said and got a scathing look from Cas as a result.

"Gabe, I am only going to say this once, so listen really closely. I really like you and I think there's a future for us, but you say one more negative thing about Dean…and not only will punch your lights out. I will walk out that door without a second thought." Castiel's blue eyes had turned glacial as he explained exactly where Gabriel stood with regards to Dean.

Gabriel bit his lip and turned away for a moment…when he turned back his face was apologetic. "I'm sorry Cas…I guess I'm still _smarting_ a bit from the way Sam left...that's all. I won't say anything from here on out. I know Dean's a good guy and that he and Sam are…happy. And I really like you too." He added almost as an afterthought as he slid close and leaned in to gently kiss Cas on the lips in apology.

Castiel kissed him back slowly and then took a step back as he smelled the distinct garlic of an Italian type meal… "Is that Chicken Prima Vera I smell?"

Gabriel smiled, "Yup and garlic bread and a salad with balsamic vinegar. I also made an awesome chocolate crème pie for dessert, cuz you know how much I love me some dessert."

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _So I am also not an Optometrist, so please excuse any errors in the eye doctor's appointment. My mom actually detached a retina due to a horseback riding accident when I was young, they were able to reattach the retina, but had it been detached for much longer the doctor said she would have been blind in that eye. I will also be revealing the identity of the 'unknown man' and Adam will make his official appearance in the story in the next chapter…so hang on…._

**Please Review, They make both me and the muse happy…**


	21. Home

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**Author's Note:** _This story will follow Sam and Dean as they try to escape from the Alaskan wilderness. I don't have any idea what a pilot would really do in this type of situation, so bear with me. I am also not an engineer so that means I am totally taking license with Dean's job as well. _

**_Please Review. It makes me write so much faster! Guilty Conscience and all._**

**_This Chapter contains a Sex Scene: You have been warned. M/M _**

**Chapter 21**

_Home_

Sam's flight back to Seattle went off without a hitch, he arrived at precisely 9:56pm and he was so excited to get off the plane and back into Dean's waiting arms that he almost forgot to set the parking brake on the plane. _Sonuvabitch…that's the last thing I need to do is crash another freaking plane…_

Sam went through the checklists and mentally kicked himself for his _almost mistake_. But once he exited that plane and saw Dean, his handsome face illuminated by the moonlight and leaning heavily on his cane, a smiled plastered across his face and his green eyes twinkling mischievously, the only thing Sam could do was grin…_like an idiot._

Once they were in the Impala, Sam's hands were in Dean's lap, rubbing gently along the seam at the crotch of Dean's dark jeans.

Dean groaning involuntarily at the touch…_God the man has only been gone 24 hours and I feel like I might actually freaking die if he doesn't touch me right fucking now._ The thoughts were rampaging through Dean's head as he tried to concentrate on the dark road and not the heat building in his cock from the gentle pressure of Sam's fingers.

Dean thanked a god, he wasn't sure he believed in, when he pulled into the brightly lit garage and simultaneously cut the engine and put the car into park, Sam had been constantly pulling his attention from the task of driving as the man had chosen to pop the button on Dean's jeans, noticing immediately that Dean had chosen to go '_commando_' tonight. "Really? …nice touch Dean."

That enlightening piece of news had nearly caused Sam to go a bit insane with lust; instead he settled for sliding his fingers into the opening and gently feathered his hand over the quickly thickening shaft. Dean groaned at the contact, "Sammy…did you want me to crash the car?" Dean muttered as he fought the impulse to thrust his head back in ecstasy. Sam smiled wickedly, he knew exactly what he was doing and he loved that Dean was this susceptible to his touch, it made him feel so connected to the other man…almost as though he had touched a part of Dean's soul.

Dean leaned into Sam's touch and reached to pull the man in, crashing his lips wantonly against Sam's own questing ones. Sam pulled his hands out and ran them up into Dean's soft blonde hair, pulling his head back and exposing Dean's neck as his lips dropped and he almost growled in response to the lust pouring through his body. Dean moaned and reluctantly pulled away from Sam's searching lips, "Sammy…we need to take this inside…I have Carmen staying here right now…remember. She doesn't need to see what we are up to right now." He said huskily through the heavy breathing as he tried to calm his racing heart.

Sam snorted, "She's a grown woman Dean, I'm sure she knows what happens between two consenting adults."

Dean turned lust blown green eyes on Sam _yeah, when both consenting adults are heterosexual..._, "Yeah…but it's still not a good idea...not with my kid probably still up." He said as he smiled slightly.

Sam's blue-green eyes widened in surprise and a small 'Oh' formed on his face.

Dean reached down and stuffed his now hard cock back into his pants, it was a bit painful, and there was a bit of shocking pleasure at the action as he fastened the buttons and pulled the zipper back into place.

Sam grabbed his bag and followed Dean's awkward gate as Dean leaned heavily against the cane. While the limp was still bothering Sam, the totally phenomenal view he had of Dean's ass in those tight little jeans did more than was probably healthy for Sam's aroused state. He inhaled and looked to see if either the nurse or the cute little kid were around…Sam was almost ecstatic when he noticed that the lights were off, save the one in Carmen's room. It appeared that she and Ben had already gone to bed, that made Sam's eyes narrow in anticipation of the antics to come. He stepped forward and swiftly grasped Dean's butt in appreciation and before the other man could even respond, Sam darted past him, taking the stairs two at a time.

"That's cheating, bitch!" Dean called after the rapidly disappearing form of Sam.

"Move faster…then…jerk!" Sam called over his shoulder and Dean shook his head as he slowly made his way up the stairs, curious as to what he would find in his bedroom when he finally got into the top of the stairs.

Dean finally got to the door and he was rewarded for his efforts with the sight of a nearly naked _Greek God_ of a man lying on the covers of his bed, his legs crossed at the ankles and his hair falling into his eyes. Sam's blue-green gaze ran up and down Dean's body, silently undressing the older man before he had even touched him. "Come here Dean." He whispered.

Dean limped into the room, pushing the door shut behind him as he entered and then crossing to the bed, shrugging out of his jacket and dropping the cane once he got to there. Sam sat up and then reached for him, pushing Dean's t-shirt up and out of the way as he pulled it hurriedly over Dean's head…leaving the man's sculpted chest vulnerable to his questing lips and hands. "Dean…missed you." He mumbled through the kisses, his tongue concentrating on the hard little nubs of Dean's nipples.

Dean threw his head back and sank, less than gracefully, onto the bed between Sam's legs. The immediate evidence of how much Sam had evidently missed Dean pressing instantly into his hip. Dean's own cock was quick to respond and he was painfully hard before Sam reached down and started tugging at those _damned jeans._

"These need to go _now._" Sam said in a hoarse voice.

"I'm trying Sammy…but in case you didn't notice, not 100% yet dude…need a little help here." Dean peered at Sam through his seductively long lashes as he waited for the larger man to take the hint.

Sam moaned against Dean's chest, biting him in repayment for making him move, "Fine." He ground out.

Dean snickered, and then started at the slight pain from Sam's _love bite _"You marking me or something there Sam?"

Sam grinned as he pulled the jeans out of the way, loving the way that Dean's fully erect cock sprang free of the material and settled against his stomach, the thatch of curly blonde hair standing out against the naturally tanned skin. "Mine." Was all Sam said as he crawled up Dean's naked body and crushed his lips in a passionate kiss against Dean's own plump lips. Dean smiled against Sam's mouth in response, but said nothing.

A slight flash of pain rocketed through Dean's hip and into his side and he hissed without meaning to, as he dealt with the pain.

Sam pulled away from his lips and looked into his eyes, searching for any sign that he was the one hurting Dean. Sam unconsciously ran his long fingers slowly along the clarets, constant reminders of the deep scars.

"It's not you Sam…the hip, it just bothers me sometimes." Dean said as he brought a hand up and ran it lovingly down Sam's face.

"I can't stand seeing you hurt Dean…it breaks…I don't know…my soul a little." He whispered as he dropped his lips against Dean's neck and lightly sucked and licked his way back up to Dean's lips.

Dean tilted his head back to allow Sam easier access, "Lube?" he asked.

Dean nodded and waived his hand in the direction of the stand. Sam smiled at the predictability of that, he had figured that it was there, but they had used the last of it before he left…so he had been _hopeful_ that Dean had replenished their supply.

Sam moved against Dean's naked skin as the other man's hands slipped down and pulled his boxers down and over his round ass. "Get these off Sam." Dean said forcefully.

Sam raised his hips and his eyebrows at Dean. Dean smirked at him in return. Sam flipped the cap of the lube open and then squeezed a large amount of lube onto his palm, then rubbing it together to warm it before he was lightly circling Dean's tight little ring of muscles.

"Oh…God…Sammy…" Dean moaned.

His own breathing hitched as he pressed one finger inside of Dean, the other man gasped and Sam waited until he started to move against Sam's fingers seeking more contact.

Dean felt the ling finger break the ring of muscles, at some point he was going to be the _top_ in this relationship…he was sure that if he hadn't been hurt, Sam would have been the _bottom._ His body shot little stabs of pleasure laced with the pain through his system as he started to move, seeking more friction. "Move Sam…" he said through gritted teeth.

Sam instantly placed a second finger inside of Dean and started to scissor the man open, so that he could slide his achingly needful cock inside of this man. Sam's cock was coated with pre-cum and all he wanted was to slam _balls-deep_ inside of Dean. But he waited…

Dean felt the spark of light shoot through his body as Sam's finger's repeatedly stroked his prostate…he couldn't stand it anymore. "I want you inside me _now Sam_." He said as he ground his teeth together to keep from thrusting wantonly into Sam's fingers.

"Don't want to hurt you Dean…" Sam panted.

"Inside…now!" Dean answered.

Sam pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube, mixing the slick fluid with his bodies own natural cum, creating a slick coating that slid instantly inside Dean. He waited as his crown pushed past the tight ring of muscles or only a moment, before Dean pressed his hips down and forced Sam all the way inside. Dean hissed at the pain and stilled as he waited for his body to adjust, Sam was biting his lip to still his hips natural inclination to ram into Dean…hard.

Once Dean started to shift his own hips against Sam's, Sam started to drive slowly in and out of Dean, the length of his shaft moving and sending shivers of pleasure through Dean. The crown of Sam's cock was hitting Dean's prostate nearly every time and Dean felt like he was being unraveled at a cellular level…only to have Sam reassemble him as his body melded perfectly with Dean's.

Dean felt the pressure build as Sam's hands reached between them to grasp his own leaking cock and stroke it in time to Sam's thrusts. Dean's head was thrown back as he felt his body peak and shutter with release as the hot liquid splashed across his chest and Sam's hand. Sam groaned instantly at seeing Dean cum, his own release imminent at this point, "You're so fucking tight Dean…we fit so perfectly…" Sam managed as his cock throbbed in time to his heartbeat.

"You're everything I want Sammy…" Dean managed to whisper.

That was all it took to have Sam spilling his own hot liquid inside of Dean, he felt Dean move slowly to help 'milk' him through the orgasm that was ripped from his very soul.

Dean shifted as his hip once again throbbed in pain and Sam had yet to shift his weight from Dean's body. "Sammy…my hip." He said quietly. Dean didn't want to ruin the mood, _but shit this thing fucking hurt._

Sam was pulled from his euphoric high and immediately grounded when he saw the pain in Dean's green eyes. "I'm sorry man…" he said instantly as he immediately shifted his body onto the bed next to Dean, instead of on-top of him.

"Dean?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" Dean answered, he reached over to the meds on the nightstand and the bottle of water he had there, popping two of the pills and laying back down, his head now resting Sam's chest. The light sheen of sweat on both men making it feel very intimate…_more intimate than the fact that Sam's cock had been inside of Dean not more than five minutes ago._

"I…didn't hurt you…did I?" Sam asked as his eyes took on the soft look of a puppy.

Dean snorted, "No Sam, _you _didn't hurt me, an 800lb grizzly playing slice and dice with me…now that hurt." Dean leaned up and kissed Sam's soft lips. "What you did…that was just amazing." He finished quietly.

Sam looked down at Dean and smiled, leaning down to kiss him again. "Night Dean." He said as he watched Dean's eyes start to fall shut due to exhaustion and the meds.

"Night Sammy…"

XXXX

"So how do we proceed with this Gus?" The man in the biker jacket asked as he looked at the letter in his hand, written in the hand writing a one-night stand, _a dead one-night stand_ from years ago. She had let him know that she was divorcing her _extremely rich husband_ and that if he wanted to get involved she had an idea that would totally fuck with her ex, and maybe get him into some serious money too.

Lisa had sent him copies of her son's paternity tests, they all confirmed that Dean was the father, but she had found a dirt bag that would falsify the records, and all he had to do was present them to one _Dean Winchester_ and threaten to bring them in front of the courts if he didn't pay up.

Jared Anders had had a pretty messed up life, he had gotten hooked on pain medication in 2003 after a motorcycle accident. It was an increasingly expensive habit and he had been forced to sell most of what he owned to pay for it, he had also lost his job and been looking for an easy score. The fact that a hot little number from his past had walked right up and plopped the solution to his _financial problems_ in his lap…well that was just too good to pass up.

Now her going and dying…well that had been unforeseen kink in his plan. But Jared was nothing if not resourceful…he had called a buddy of his, Lane, and put the whole plan into motion. Once that had been started, he had begun watching this Winchester guy and the little kid. Jared could see where with the right paperwork, he could actually pass for the kids parent, but he didn't want a fucking kid! He just wanted the money that the father would pay to keep the damn kid.  
He had nearly shit himself when he saw that the kid was blind…it might be even easier than he had thought…maybe he didn't have to try and get the paperwork. Maybe he could just snatch the kid, right out from under that fucking yuppies nose. He smiled to himself as he debated his options…

XXXX

Gabriel woke with a start the next morning…Castiel was sprawled out, tangled in the mint green 600 thread count sheets. His ass nearly exposed as the sheets pulled tantalizingly away from his hips. Gabe smiled as he looked at the man, he really liked being with Cas. There was something almost innocent and oh so alluring about the man, he and Sam were as different as night and day. Gabriel found himself comparing the two men often, not sexually, because they were both amazing in that regard…but physically and emotionally. Sam was huge, he had towered over Gabriel by at least 7 inches, whereas Castiel was shorter and they were just about the same height.

Cas was sweet with a tangy side that set Gabe's toes on fire, while Sam had lost a lot of that fight years ago. Not that Sam was a push over, by any means the man had a _temper_, but he generally only argued with Gabe if he was really against or for something. The general gist of their conversation went from _'what do you want to do tonight' to 'I don't know what do you want to do tonight?'_ They had started to sound like the buzzards out of that one scene in the Disney version of the 'Jungle Book'…

Gabriel crawled out of bed and padded over to the bathroom, turning on the shower and leaning the door, so the noise wouldn't wake up his sleeping partner. He guessed that he actually owed Dean a bit of thanks, he had come to the conclusion that he and Sam wouldn't have split without him. He guessed that their lives would have been _okay_…but there was a part of him that knew that they would have been _settling for something_ rather than _fighting for something amazing._

Gabriel finished with his shower and pulled on a pair of black slacks and a pale soft yellow polo shirt, his feet were still bare as he slipped back into the bedroom and sat lightly next to Castiel's tantalizingly naked hip, the stretch of skin smooth and inviting. "Hey, Cas…?" he asked as he gently laid a hand on the other man's lower back, rubbing small circles to slowly wake him up.

Cas groaned and them rolled slowly over onto his back, bringing the sheet with him…Gabriel smiled at the unconscious effort to remain modest. Although that action had been sorely missing last night…since neither of them had been trying for modesty…

"Mornin Gabe." He said quietly as he stretched languidly and smiled. The sheet pulled down slightly revealing the dark patch of springy hair and the obvious morning erection that he was sporting. Gabriel nearly groaned in frustration…he was due in court in less than an hour and he still had to drive there and review the case. He didn't have time to slowly and thoroughly wake up his sexy new housemate.

"Cas…that's just mean." He said as he leaned in and kissed Cas passionately on the lips. The other man's blue eyes closing in appreciation as Gabe's hands roamed under the sheet and lightly splayed over the hipbone, dipping into the chiseled muscles of his lower abdomen and allowing his fingers to gently play in the course dark thatch of hair.

Now it was Cas's turned to moan his disappointment when Gabriel pulled back and started to get up. "Wait…where are you going?" he asked in confusion.

Gabriel turned golden eyes on Cas's plump mouth and milky white skin…"Jesus…Cas…you would try the patience of a saint. I have to be in court…like…now." He replied in slight frustration at his own busy schedule.

Cas nodded and then frowned as he looked down and saw the obvious evidence of his attraction to this man peeking out from beneath the top of the wrinkled sheets.

"Well…that sucks." He said.

Gabriel nodded his agreement as he turned quickly from the soft pink crown that was beckoning him back to bed and to tell the client to 'fuck off' because he was too busy to deal with their petty shit today.

"Yeah…it does. Uh…can you get a note from your mom and sleep over again tonight?" he asked as he pulled his loafers on.

Castiel grunted and then rolled his eyes, "Yeah…shouldn't be a problem."

Gabriel smiled and then blew a kiss at Cas as he grabbed his briefcase and coat and headed out the door. "You can either hang out here…or you can meet me later this evening…either way the shower's all yours and the water is nice and hot."

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _A lot going on in this chapter…it's about to get really good… I thought that you guys might want to see more of Gabe and Cas. And of course Sam and Dean…those two are not too good at being apart. _

**Please Review. I like reading what you guys have to say…plus my Muse reads them when I'm not looking.**


	22. Melding

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**Author's Note:** _This story will follow Sam and Dean as they try to escape from the Alaskan wilderness. I don't have any idea what a pilot would really do in this type of situation, so bear with me. I am also not an engineer so that means I am totally taking license with Dean's job as well. _

**_Please Review. It makes me write so much faster! Guilty Conscience and all._**

**_This Chapter contains a sorta Sex Scene: You have been warned. M/M _**

**Chapter 22**

_Melding_

Dean woke the following morning to find Sam still out cold, his face relaxed and the light playing in the auburn mixed into his brown hair. He was snoring slightly, and this made Dean smile…he was fully and completely enamored with this man and everything that he represented. Sam was Dean's way to salvation, not because he had done anything wrong, but because he had decided that it was going to be him and Ben against the world…with Castiel watching their backs, but with the addition of Sam to that equation…Dean felt that they would maybe get their _happily ever after_. He reached over and gently ran his fingers through Sam's soft hair, Sam twitched toward the contact and Dean felt a rush of emotion surge through him.

He eventually pulled his hand back and turned to reach for the water on his nightstand, grabbing the anti-inflammatory medication that the doctor had given him…he had been told to take it after physical activity to help with the swelling in his hip. His pouty lips twitched with a small smile as he thought of their previous night's _physical activities._ He was pretty sure that _what they had done_ qualified. The injury to the muscles on his ribs and the damage to his hip were taking a lot longer to heal properly than he would like. But Dean also recalled the initial levels of pain and was grateful for the manageable point that he had reached with it.

He slipped quietly out of the bed, reaching for the discarded cane and shuffling over to the bathroom for a long overdue urine break and a much needed shower. Dean glanced over his shoulder at the still snoring Sam and after snorting at the way Sam had instantly rolled into his recently vacated spot on the bed, he gently shut the bathroom door.

Sam heard the shower running before his mind caught up with the why…and the where…of his current location. He reached and found that he was alone in the bed and his eyes snapped open as he looked around for Dean. _Shower, dummy…he's in the shower…_ Sam's brain instantly created a tantalizing picture of Dean, a naked Dean, under the waterfall shower head, soap lathering his luscious body. Visions of the warm water dripping down the curves and indentations of Dean's hard muscled abdominals and then coming to rest in the soft thatch of dark blonde hair between his legs. Sam's own cock, which had already been erect due to the morning wood he was sporting, was now aching painfully as the images drew Sam into a heightened state of arousal. He groaned as he heard the water shut off and he figured he had about 10 minutes before Dean finished with his morning routine and would be exiting the bathroom.

Sam's eyes narrowed in anticipation as he quietly extricated himself from the bed and padded over to the bathroom door. He gently pushed it open and was rewarded with the sight of a still fully naked Dean just grabbing a towel off the rack and beginning to pull it over his soaking body. Sam's mouth went dry as he was paralyzed with want as he watched Dean move, the muscles pulling across his ribs and back. Dean's eyes were brought around to meet Sam's when Sam inhaled sharply at the sight of Dean's half-hard cock. The bright green eyes twinkled as he limped over and kissed Sam, hard. Dean dropped the towel, forgetting for a moment that he had just spent the last twenty minutes cleaning himself from their last encounter.

He brought his hands up into Sam's hair and ran them through the long mass, as he leaned his naked body against Sam's. Neither man missing the fact that they were both still undressed. Sam's arms came up instantly and wrapped around Dean's lean hips and waist as he tried to steady the shorter man when Dean's hip started to cause him an issue remaining erect. "Dean…" he moaned wantonly into the neck of the other man.

Dean tilted his head back as Sam's lips dropped and he nuzzled the indentation between his neck and collarbone. Dean felt his knees go a little weak at the move…_God I love it when he does that._ He thought as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Sam's cock was pushed between them, the pressure from their weight leaning against one another causing little whimpers to escape his throat. _He needed a release…and he needed it right the fuck now.  
_"Sammy…I have to go to office this morning…" Dean whispered. Wishing desperately that he could call Castiel and tell him to '_shove the meeting, I'm staying home today.'_ But Dean knew that his business needed his presence, and he had already asked Cas too much, by making him take care of everything for the last several months.

Sam groaned and pressed harder against Dean's body, he smelled like soap…not one that Sam could place…but one that was driving him a little crazy as the lust poured through his body in response.

Dean reached down and wrapped his long fingers gently around Sam's stiff shaft, playing with the underside of the crown as he did so. Sam moaned as Dean's hand started to move, agonizingly, slowly up and down the length. He wiped the pre-cum that was now leaking from Sam's cock to help lubricate the motion…Sam rolled his head back and closed his eyes. "Mmm…so good Dean." He managed.

Dean smiled and reached down with his left hand and gently clasped Sam's balls, rolling them around and getting what almost sounded like a growl of approval from Sam.

"Faster…Dean…faster…please…oh god…." Sam said as his grip tightened on Dean's hips, almost painfully, as he thrust harder in response to his growing impatience for a release. Dean bit his lip to keep from wincing at the increased strength with which Sam was pushing against him, he didn't want to pull Sam out of this moment…and he knew that if he showed any sign of pain at all, it would. Dean moved his hand faster up and down Sam's hard cock, increasing the pressure to give Sam more friction. Sam's hips were now thrusting, hard, into Dean's hand, and Dean felt the shutter start to rocket through Sam's body as he came…all over Deans nice clean hips and legs.

Sam leaned into Dean, placing his forehead against Dean's, "Sorry man." He said, although Dean saw nothing in Sam's face that reflected any sort of sorrow or even a slight apology for ruining all Dean's hard work in the shower previously.

Dean barked a laugh as he stepped back and looked at the mess that they had just made, and his own now achingly hard cock. _Great and I don't even have the time to let him repay me._ Dean thought in irritation as he reached behind himself and turned the water inside the tiled shower back on. "Sammy…its fine."

Sam looked at Dean's taunt erection and he felt an instant influx of guilt and a jolt of pleasure at how he affected this man, Sam knew that Dean had to leave, soon. "I can take care of that real fast Dean." He said with a wicked smile as he leaned in to gently kiss the shorter man on his plump soft lips.

Dean moaned against Sam and nodded slightly, his movement causing Sam's head to nod as well. He pushed Dean gently into the now warm water of the shower and then proceeded to quickly take of Dean's _little problem´. _

XXXX

Jared had been watching the palatial estate that this Winchester guy owned and he had to admit that he was impressed. This jackass had a shitload of money and Jared and his crew…well…they were going to relieve him of a decent chunk of it. He now knew that the kid went out only occasionally, he left for appointments with both Winchester and another guy that Jared couldn't place…a _really friggen big other guy._ Sometimes there was a brunette chick that took the kid to town for stuff, he wondered if she might be the easiest one to snatch the kid from.

He rolled his head from side to side to relieve the tension in his neck, but honestly he wanted to take the kid from Winchester himself. Jared felt a thrill of anticipation rush through his body at the idea of taking, either through force or sheer good planning, that helpless, but extremely rich, blind kid. _Some people just have it too good_, this guy had all this money and really…Jared thought that he should get something for all the hard work he had put in before Lisa had inconveniently died on him.

Lane and Gus were currently staking out a place to stash the kid after they snatched him. Both of those men were far more dangerous than Jared, mostly because they had no compunctions about killing a little blind kid if this Winchester guy got out of line. That was why Jared had brought them in on this in the first place. Lane was an IT expert and he was currently setting up a secured untraceable video link that they could send pictures of the kid to the father. Both men knew that there was a good chance that this Winchester fellow would want proof that they had actually taken and kept his kid alive, so this was one way to ensure that they were able to send that info in real time.

Honestly, Jared was pretty sure that they would end up having to bury the kid, because he would be able to identify their voices and that just wouldn't play into their escape plan _at all_. He supposed that they could just leave the kid wherever they stash him and let him die on his own…

Jared didn't really have anything personal against either the kid or the father, but they were a means to an end. The clinic's wouldn't give him meds anymore, so he was having to buy them illegally and that got expensive. So if a kid just went missing and the father well…however he decided to handle the disappearance…that wasn't really Jared's concern. Lane could get him the drugs, but he wasn't cheap and Gus well…Gus only cared about his own next 'fix' so they were on board as soon as they knew the large amounts of money that could be wrung out of the guy.

They had found a cabin near the Canadian border that would probably work; it was well out of the way and had its own power source in the form of a large propane tank. It was also backed up against some really rough terrain that would make it easy to hide the body once they got the money. But the whole point of this would be ruined if Winchester thought, even for a second, that he wasn't going to get that kid back alive. So Jared supposed that that would just have to be their little secret.

XXXX

Castiel stared at the empty chair at the end of the conference table in irritation, _Really Dean? This is the first time that I actually needed you present for a meeting with client's and you are…What…playing hooky…._ The thoughts were jumping through Cas's head as he smiled at the client's trying to portray a calm demeanor. His eyes were drawn to the glass door as Dean's hands pressed on the handle and he limped into the room, leaning on the cane and carrying his briefcase in the other hand. "Gentlemen, sorry I'm late…traffic was terrible this morning." Dean said through a cheeky grin, making his way to his chair and setting the case down, he was then immediately reaching to shake hands with the clients.

Castiel shot an irritated look at Dean as their eyes met briefly, azure blue crashing into emerald green, and shook his head slightly. He knew that Dean was partially lying…_okay so traffic might have been bad_…but that wasn't the only reason that his partner was late this morning. Cas could see the _afterglow_ radiating from Dean's skin…_that man got laid and probably more than once._ He figured silently.

The meeting went smoothly; they always did when Dean was in the room. The man had a gift for making client's see his point of view and how it would best suit their needs. Castiel loved to watch him work; he was damn good at this stuff. It was part of the reason that they were such a great team, Cas was good at the 'trench work' setting the deals up and getting the client's interested and Dean was a master at closing the deal and convincing the client that their plan was the best course of action. To be completely honest, Castiel was pretty certain that Dean could 'sell ice to Eskimos.'

Cas's thoughts turned to Gabriel and he wondered if there was any chance that he could convince these two men to get together and talk some business. Cas knew that Gabe's skill's as a corporate lawyer could be of real value to Win-dac Engineering Firm, and he was eager to see the man more often. So maybe there was a small part of him that was doing this for a purely selfish reason, but right at the moment he didn't really care. Gabriel was a brilliant lawyer and they needed to bring one on staff anyways. Castiel had been trying to convince Dean of this fact for the past year, but up to this point he had had very little success.

Once the client's had cleared the room, Cas rounded on Dean, "Wanna tell me why you were _really _late Dean?"

Dean snorted, "No…not really Cas. Do I need to bring a note from my mom when I'm going to be tardy in the future?" He said snarkily as his green eyes narrowed slightly.

Castiel shook his head at the quip, "Dean, I know you have a lot going on right now. But I need you too." Cas finished his voice lowering as he watched the reactions of the other man.

Dean's eyes widened at the revelation, "I know…I'm sorry Cas. It won't happen again okay." He looked at the floor and then brought his gaze back to his best friend, his lips pulling into a smile. "Sam…made it a little _hard _to leave this morning…that's all."

Cas rolled his eyes and barked out a robust laugh at that. "Yeah…I'll just bet he did."

"Speaking of hard, how's Gabriel?" Dean asked as he cleaned up his paperwork, putting back inside the manila folders. Cas nearly spit his latte through his nose as he inhaled at the bluntness of Dean's question. He coughed several times ignoring Dean as he pounded on Castiel's back to help.

"Uh…he's great. I like him a lot Dean." Cas said as he stilled his movements and looked at Dean for his reaction to this news.

Dean looked up at Cas,, "He seems like he's a good guy Cas. I'm happy for you…really."

Cas smiled and inhaled sharply, debating on bringing up the lawyer thing again, he decided that he would wait until a better time and place. "Ya know…we should all go out to lunch or something." He suggested.

Dean smiled at that, "Uh yeah…cuz that would be really comfortable for our 'used to be shacked up boyfriends' right?"

Cas exhaled loudly as he considered that point. He knew that they were all going to have to come to terms that Sam and Gabriel used to be an 'item', so were he and Dean, but they seemed to handle it well. Although to be fair, they had been 'handling' it for the last ten or so years…so it was natural for them at this point; while Sam and Gabe had just broken up a few weeks earlier…because of them.

"Good point…but I still think that we should try and get the four of us together." Cas said as he gathered his materials and started walking toward the door.

Dean reached out, grasping his elbow, "Alright…Cas, if you want us all to get together. Then set it up and let me know and I'll make sure Sam's there." He wanted Cas to know that he agreed that this was not something that they could let rest. Both Sam and Gabriel needed to be _okay_ being in the same room together, knowing that they weren't together. Because to be fair, it wasn't as thought Dean and Castiel were going to stop being friends because of who they were dating.

Cas smiled at Dean as he saw the 'olive branch' of peace that was being extended. "That'll work for me Dean. I'll talk with Gabe and we can go somewhere public and grab a meal."

"Cool."

Dean's phone rang just then and he reached to answer it quickly, noticing that it was Sam. "Sammy? What's up?"

"Dean. I was headed to the store and I was wondering if you wanted me to pick anything up?" Sam sounded relaxed and Dean loved the way Sam's voice made his insides quiver.

"Uh yeah…actually there's a new beer that I wanted to try. It's a cider based…can you see if you can find some? Oh and some burgers, we can grill some up tonight, Ben loves hamburgers and there's a Die Hard marathon on TV we could watch." Dean thought that this seemed like a great way to spend the night. Hanging with his son and just chatting…and anytime he was in close proximity to Sam was a good night. "You might want to grab some chicken breasts or maybe some turkey burgers too, since Carmen will likely be around."

Sam huffed as he made a mental note of all the items, "Hey does Cas want to come?" Dean looked at Castiel and right as he was about to decline for his friend, Sam interrupted. "He can bring Gabriel if he wants to…" Sam finished quickly.

A smile spread across Dean's lips as his affection for the man on the phone continued to grow along with his respect. "Sam wants to know if you and Gabe want to come over for a barbeque and a Die Hard marathon tonight?" Dean said he looked pointedly at Cas, raising his eyebrows in a 'told you so' manner."

Castiel dropped his head to the side and rolled his eyes at the look, "I'll give Gabe a call and let you know. Either way, I think I would like to come…if that's okay?"

Dean shook his head and smiled, "Of course its okay, Sam wouldn't have asked if he minded Cas."

Cas pulled his phone out and quickly dialed Gabe's number, watching as Dean exited the room still talking to Sam and laughing at something that he was told.

Gabriel answered after two rings, "Cas, hey…how are you?"

"Great Gabriel, thanks for checking. Uh…you were right, the water was _very_ relaxing this morning…relieved all my pent up tension."

Gabe sucked in a breath and looked to see if any of his colleagues had overheard Cas's reference to their previous parting that morning. "I told you, you could have just waited in bed for me…I'll be done here in a hour or so…we could…" He let his words run off as his mind turned the extremely sexy guy that he had left in his bed this morning. He really wanted to go home and find that same naked guy in his sheets. Gabriel knew that Castiel had had an important business meeting later that morning, but damn if he didn't prefer to imagine the dark haired, fare skinned, blue eyed, gorgeous man waiting for him, in his huge bed, not even covered in a sheet.

Cas felt a blush rise up his cheeks, although to be fair, his mind went right into that 'gutter' with Gabe's he wanted to meet him and start things back up where they had left off this morning. Although he would have preferred it if Gabriel had still been naked in the bed too.

"Dean and Sam invited us to a barbeque tonight, I would like to go…and I would like you to come with me…as in a date." He finished, his voice faltering a little on the word 'date'.

Gabriel inhaled deeply and scrubbed a hand down his face, closing his golden eyes as he debated whether or not he was ready to deal with Sam and Dean…as a couple yet. He was happy with where things were going with Cas, but a part of him wondered if he and Sam could have the easy relationship that Dean and Cas had. A part of Gabe rebelled at the idea that there was something that someone could do that he couldn't'…he'd be damned if him and Sam were the inferior ones in that dynamic. _Nuh-uh, if Dean and Castiel have figured out how to civil…more than civil, they are friends. Then Sam and I can figure it out too._ He decided.

"Yes, Cas, I will go with you. We can hang out and watch Bruce Willis take out…well everything. Plus I always loved the line 'Yippy kye aye Mother Fucker." Gabriel finished as he laughed at his own rendition of the famous line.

Castiel rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Great, I'll be over to pick you up around five. And then after, we can go back your place…or mine."

Gabriel snorted derisively at that, "Yeah, cuz you thought I was letting you get into a bed without me there cowboy. Oh I soooo don't think so."

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _Mostly a filler chapter to deepen the connections between the characters. The following chapters are going to get a bit darker as the stories start colliding and twisting together. _

**Please Review. They are keeping me motivated.**


	23. Snatched

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**Author's Note:** _This story will follow Sam and Dean as they try to escape from the Alaskan wilderness. I don't have any idea what a pilot would really do in this type of situation, so bear with me. I am also not an engineer so that means I am totally taking license with Dean's job as well. _

**_Please Review. It makes me write so much faster! Guilty Conscience and all._**

**Chapter 23**

_Snatched_

Sam thought that their barbeque the previous night had gone pretty well. Cas and Gabe were easier to be around than he had anticipated. Maybe it was the addition of Carmen and Ben to the mix…he wasn't sure. Either way it had been a lot of fun, they had cooked the food…more food than they needed, and then retired to the tv room and clicked into the marathon. Ben had been animated, despite the fact that all he saw was a bright blur of white. His vision was still not what it had been and they all knew that there was a chance that it never would be again. But the kid was handling the possibility well, better than his father. Dean had watched the kid like a hawk, trying to make sure that Ben felt included and that he was having fun with the adults. Sam had watched the interaction and he had gained new insight into Dean…and _God do I love what I see there._ He thought.

Dean was concerned and involved without being overbearing, which Ben would have definitely noticed and would not have appreciated.

Cas and Gabe had been intentionally talkative with the kid, and Gabe had even pulled Dean aside for a _little sidebar _conversation…although Dean wouldn't tell Sam what they had discussed. He had simply stated that it was a good thing and not something that Sam needed to be worried about, there were details to be hammered out and then Sam would be informed.

Sam was currently sitting in the atrium, the foliage and the flowers creating interesting patterns on the walls, eating a pastry and drinking imported coffee as he listened to Dean chatting on the phone with Cas about a deal they were just finishing up. He smiled as he watched the animation flit across Dean's face as he thought of new ideas that would strengthen the deal. He really was amazing with this stuff…Sam found that incredibly sexy. He smiled as Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and brought his other hand up and starting making gestures to clearly said 'Cas talks too much.' Sam snorted and nodded his agreement at the statement.

Dean finally finished the conversation and sank into the padded seat near the window as he grinned at Sam…taking the remainder of Sam's food and popping it into his own mouth. Sam's eyes narrowed as he watched the last of his breakfast disappear down Dean's gullet and then stood up, heading to the service tray that had the silver coffee pot on it.

"So how is Castiel this morning?" he asked as he poured another cup of the steaming black liquid and then proceeded to douse it in cream and sugar.

Dean rolled his own eyes in mock disgust as he watched Sam_ ruin_ a perfectly good cup of coffee with embellishments like _cream and sugar_. "He's good, he said to tell you thanks for the burgers last night, they were excellent."

Sam snickered, "Yeah, I definitely had to learn to cook, my dad sure never did. Adam and I would have starved otherwise…" Dean watched a quick flash of pain float across Sam's features at the mention of his estranged younger brother. He wondered if Sam and Adam would ever get to a point where they were able to work out their differences. Dean really hoped so; he didn't like seeing Sam upset.

"Yeah, I had to learn too. My dad was never worried about whether or not I _even ate_…at all." He snorted derisively at that and shook the memory off.

Sam wondered for the hundredth time, '_what the hell was wrong with your dad, Dean?_' But rather than ask he simply smiled and looked at his blue coffee mug, the steam from the hot liquid rolling off the top of it.

They were interrupted by Carmen's soft knocking on the French door and her subsequently slipping quietly inside the room. The wide array of plants in the room were offering a rich aroma of floral and sweet smells that she couldn't identify, and it was intoxicating. "Dean, I am heading out, we're going to the library…Ben would like to come along. Is that okay?"

Dean turned his bright green gaze in her direction and smiled broadly at the request, "Of course that's fine. I'm just glad that he wants to go out do stuff."

"We shouldn't be more than an hour or so." She finished as she grabbed the last pastry off the cart and waived at Sam on the way out the door.

"She's really taking a shine to Ben." Sam said quietly.

Dean tilted his head at Sam and then a slow smiled played across his face, "Yes she has…she also just left _us alone_ in the house for the next hour…huh."

Sam's thoughts caught up with Dean's immediately, "I wonder what we can find to do _for an hour_?" His eyebrows wriggled at Dean suggestively.

Dean chuckled, "Well I don't know Sammy…got any ideas?"

"I have one…" Sam said slowly.

XXXX

Jared watched with anticipation as the woman and the kid pulled out of the large iron gates, turning left toward town. He quickly put his vehicle in drive and started to follow them at a discreet distance. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed Lane's number, "Hey man, they're on the move…and they don't have anyone with them. So let's keep an eye on them and see where they go, next time that Winchester guy goes out too…we are snatching that kid."

"Seriously man, why don't we just grab the kid while he's with the chick?" Lane's voice sounded slightly irritated that they would have to wait to implement their plan.

"No way. I want to take that kid from Winchester himself. We just have to make sure that the _big_ guy isn't with them…I mean Winchester is limping around and dependent on that cane, so he's the easiest target. Besides I really just wanna work the guy over…I just feel the need to _hit_ someone."

"Yeah okay I get that…you got a grudge against this guy or something?" Lane asked. "Kinda…sorta…" Jared replied but didn't elaborate. "Look Jared whatever your personal issues are…I don't care…but I just want to get this ball rolling…I'm tired of waiting and so is Gus. So one way or the other we get that kid today, or tomorrow." Lane's voice held no room for argument and Jared knew that the weeks of planning had tapped his crew's patience, so they needed to make it soon. Because if he didn't; there was a chance that these men would implement it without him.

XXXX

Sam and Dean were just settling back after a _long_ shower that had involved some very inventive positioning, due to Dean's hip and the height difference. Each man had been fully satisfied before they had managed to actually _wash_ each other, using the soap as a reason to run their hands languidly over one another's bodies.

Dean had loved it when, near the end, Sam had stood behind him wrapping his long arms around Dean's shoulders and dropping his chin onto Dean's head and then whispering that he _loved him_. It had made Dean's insides almost gooey with warmth. He wasn't a girl, nor did Dean have girly tendencies, but the responses inside him that Sam was able to pull to the surface were remarkable. He watched as Sam pulled a heather gray t-shirt over his head and then slid a button down shirt over it creating a nice layered look. Dean personally loved it when Sam wore v-neck long sleeve sweaters…they made his chest look amazing and the only thing that Dean could think about was getting the sweater back of Sam's body…_maybe it's good he's not wearing one today._ He thought as a slow smiled played at the corners of his lips.

"You're staring dude." Sam said a little self-consciously. He always noticed when Dean started _watching_ him, the same way that Dean would notice when he caught Sam picturing Dean in other circumstances than they were in at the time. Like in the shower or writhing beneath him, with Sam's cock buried inside him…_Okay, I gotta change my line of thinking or we are going to need another shower._

No matter how many times that he and Dean were _together_, Sam couldn't seem to get enough of the man. He was always picturing their _next_ time together and what they could do, or how they could do it. Sam wondered if this _constant ache_ for Dean would ever diminish…_he really hoped not_. Because needing someone the way that he needed Dean was an amazing feeling and he wanted that feeling every day for the rest of his life.

Dean finally decided that they should maybe head downstairs since Carmen was due back soon and Sam needed to run Jynx to the vet this afternoon. Sam had invited Dean to come along, but Dean still wasn't much of a fan of Sam's canine counterpart, plus he had wanted to take Ben to town for some new shoes too. Carmen had an appointment later, so Dean had promised Ben that he be the one to take into the mall. Dean was so grateful that Ben was, once again, actually wanting to venture into the 'real' world that Dean would have done almost anything the kid asked for.

"Dean, I need to get going, Jynx's appointment is in like twenty minutes." Sam closed the distance between them in two long strides and pulled Dean against his chest and simultaneously crashed his lips into Dean's. The kiss was remarkably soft and sensual and it had Dean wishing that they hadn't exited the shower quite yet; his body started responding instantly to Sam's proximity. _Jesus, I'm never going to get over him touching me like this._

Sam gently pulled his lips from Dean's pouty mouth and looked into Dean's piercing dark green eyes. Sam could see the lust building in them and he smiled down at the shorter man. "I'll make this up to you tonight…promise." He said and leaned his forehead against Dean's in a silent apology.

"I'm holding you to that Sam." Dean said and he hugged Sam back, clasping his hands behind Sam's back for a moment before pulling away from Sam's hard body.

Sam patted his leg and Jynx came bouncing into the room, his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out in almost what looked to be a lazy grin.

Dean inhaled and tried not to move away from the animal on instinct alone, it wasn't that the dog had ever given him reason to fear him, but the traumatizing incident when he had been a kid, still bothered him.  
Sam grabbed Dean's hand and gently squeezed it, then turned and bounded down the stairs, with the lab in tow as they raced for the garage where Sam's jeep was parked.

Dean shook his head in silent dismay and then gingerly made his own way down the stairs, trying to use his cane as little as possible…but his hip lancing periodically with pain as he tried to use it more.

"Dad, you ready to go?" Ben called from the foyer.

Carmen was waiting for Dean to get to the bottom of the stairs before she took off, leaving the father and son alone for one of the first times since Ben's mother had died and the accident had left Ben blinded.

"I'm just a phone call away Dean…please don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Carmen said as she smiled and handed Dean, Ben's bag.

Dean nodded, "Thanks Carmen. I will. But we're going to be just fine; we're going to go hit up the mall and then maybe a movie or something later." Ben grinned at his father; he was obviously looking forward to the time alone.

Carmen grabbed her bag from the floor and gave Ben a quick hug before she scurried out of the house, so she wouldn't be late to her own appointment.

"So Ben, which car should we drive?" Dean asked as he grabbed his wallet and leather coat off the chair.

"Duh dad…the Impala…what else." Ben said snarkily.

Dean barked out a laugh, "A man after my own heart." Dean said as he hugged his son and they walked to the garage, well Dean limped and Ben allowed himself to be lead, but they made to the garage without mishap.

Dean fired up the car once both he and Ben were settled into the front seat and he had ensured that Ben was wearing a seat belt. Dean loved to listen to the purr of the V-8 engine in the classic car, it made him feel connected to the car on almost a carnal level.

As they pulled out onto the side street, Dean didn't notice the large Chevy pickup truck that pulled out after them and then maintained a discreet distance from the black muscle car. Every turn that Dean took, the truck was there a few cars back, if Dean had been so involved in talking cars with Ben, he might have seen the thing.

After they had gotten Ben's shoes and wandered around the mall looking for anything else that the kid might need, or that Dean thought that Sam might like, they headed for the slowly darkening lot of the movie theater. Sam had texted earlier stating that he was going to pick some of his things up from his apartment and they should take the rest of the afternoon and hang out together and he would see Dean at the house later. While Dean would have loved for Sam to meet up with them for the new GI Joe movie that Ben had picked, but he also recognized the need in Ben to be with just him.

After the movie had ended and they were walking slowly, Dean leaning on his cane and Ben holding carefully onto his elbow, toward the far end of the now completely darkened parking area, the one exception being a light at the other end of the lot, both Winchesters were laughing about the movie and talking about the awesome explosions throughout. While Ben wasn't able to see the action, his dad had explained, in detail the awesome and totally unrealistic pyrotechnics involved, and frankly it made Ben feel less like a freak. The simple action of being in the theater with other people and the smell of the popcorn along with just the presence of his father made him feel good. And to be totally honest, it had been a while since Ben had had that. He was still hopeful that Dr. Singer would be able to restore his sight and that he would be able to _see_ this film without the descriptors that his father had done for him. But until such time as that happened, he would take what he could get...and he wanted to _feel_ normal.

The shadows moving quietly in the background went unnoticed, but the intense and suddenly blinding pain as something crashed into Dean's side, did not. Ben screamed as hands were suddenly thrust into his space and wrapped around his arms, pinning them against his body, and a cloth that smelled funny was place against his mouth and he felt his world start to instantly go dark. His last thought was of his father as he slid into unconsciousness.

Dean fell heavily to the ground, his hip now in agonizing pain as it hit the asphalt _hard_, another blow landed in his ribs and he grunted as he tried to comprehend just what the hell was happening. "Ben!" He screamed as he saw his son collapse in the arms of a man in a ski mask. The man lifted the unconscious form of the little boy and turned away from Dean, taking his boy with him. Dean's mind was reeling as he tried to bring himself back to his feet, his hip and side now in constant agony. Dean was surprised by the blow which sent him back to the ground, it smashed into his cheek and he heard the sickening crack as his nose gave way and blood rushed down his lips and chin, dripping in dark splotches onto the black ground.

"NO!...What the hell do you want?!" he cried as Ben's form disappeared into the darkness and the sparks at the edge of his vision intensified the aura's now impeding his sight.

"Money…Mr. Winchester…we'll be in touch." A voice that was obviously being repeated through a synthesizer said. There was no emotion in the voice, just the fact that they were taking his kid. Dean's anger reared up inside him and he started pulling himself back toward complete consciousness, headless of the white hot pain raging through his body at this point.

The man in the black mask saw the surge of energy and he immediately drove his fist into Dean's head again, causing it to snap back and Dean to collapse against the concrete as shadow's pulled him into a cavern of darkness.

XXXX

Sam's phone rang as he sat in the front seat of the jeep, waiting for the light to change; the dog was shoving his nose out the window searching for new and interesting scents. Sam shook his head and answered the phone without looking at the caller screen; he was surprised by Dean's voice.

"He's gone Sam…he's gone." Dean's voice was ragged and tight, there was also an underlying hint of absolute rage and pain.

"Dean? Who's gone?" Sam asked, his worry getting stronger by the minute.

"B…Ben…gone…taken…" Dean managed before his mind sent him once again into oblivion.

"What!" Sam cried into the phone, causing the lab to pull his head out of the window and look at his owner, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

"Dean….Dean…DEAN!" Sam called into the now open phone line…he didn't receive a response.

XXXX

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I am still writing the next chapter and it is pretty long, so this seemed like a good place to stop. I will reveal what Gabe and Dean talked about and also what they are going to do now. I know Dean gets beat up a lot, but he actually does in the series too. He just doesn't have an angel to fix it every time. Don't worry there is no lasting damage from the kidnapping, it all heals with time and having all these guys working together to rescue Ben is going to create on hell of a bond between them. It's worth it, promise._

**Please Review: I appreciate the feedback, constructive is always best.**


	24. Ransom

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned. Also, I am not a computer wiz, so please excuse any discrepancies when talking about anything in that area of expertise._**

**Chapter 24**

_Ransom_

Sam stared at his phone in disbelief, _What the hell had happened?_ He immediately dialed the only other number that made sense to him at the moment, he called Gabriel.

Luckily, Gabriel answered after one ring, it was not a call he had been expecting and he knew that Sam was still working through things where they were concerned, so his natural curiosity won out.

"Hello Sam…What's wrong?"

"Gabe, is Castiel with you?" Sam asked, his breathing picking up as his adrenaline started pumping.

"Uh…Yeah Sam, he's here. What's going on?" Gabriel questioned as he tossed a look at Cas that clearly said 'I have no clue what's up, so don't ask,' and raised his shoulders in confusion.

"Ben's been taken…" Sam managed around the lump in his throat. "And Dean…he…I don't know Gabe…he passed out or something…and now he won't answer his phone." Sam continued to rush through the information. "I don't even know for sure where he is." Sam plowed on through his limited knowledge of the situation, his emotions threatening to overrun his logic at this point.

Gabriel inhaled sharply and closed his eyes as he heard the panic and the slightly suppressed rage boiling beneath Sam's surface. "Sam calm down. First, we need to find Dean. Then we can deal with the son a bitch that took that kid." Castiel's eyes went wide as he put two and two together and his lips dropped open in surprise.

"Gabe. Uh…I think Dean said something about going to a movie." Sam added.

Gabriel nodded, "Okay and which theater would they have gone to, Sam the kid can't see, why the hell would they go to a movie?"

Sam shook his head in frustration, "I don't know Gabe. Maybe just so the kid feels normal…I got no clue. How about we find Dean and ask him?" Sam groused as he struggled to push down his rising panic. Once they found Dean, he would be better…a little. The idea of Dean lying hurt out there somewhere or god forbid, worse, was not sitting too well in Sam's gut. He knew that as soon as Dean regained consciousness he was going to be a raging ball of anger and frankly, Sam just wanted to be there to help. He just wasn't sure how to help Dean until he had better facts.

"Okay, there's a theater next to the mall, near downtown. We should start there."

"Yeah, yeah…I know where that is. I can meet you guys there." Sam suggested as he flipped his blinker on and swerved into the other lane, hanging the phone up and throwing it onto the empty passenger's seat simultaneously.

Sam screamed into the parking lot, he saw the Impala parked at the back of the lot, there were no other cars in the lot that he could see…and worse than that, he couldn't see Dean either.

_Shit Dean…you better be okay._ He thought as he slammed the jeep into park and jumped out, leaving the dog bouncing around inside the front seat.

Sam ran to the car and peered inside, he didn't see anything. He started to walk slowly around the muscle car, afraid of what he might find and it was at that exact moment that he noticed an arm, clad in a leather jacket, lying just behind the passenger side rear wheel.

"Dean!" he called as he rushed over, halting in his tracks as he noticed the blood that had dried on Dean's chest and face. He was lying face up with his arms and legs sprawled out as though he had been hit while trying to get up. His cell phone was lying two feet away; Sam's face still reflecting on the screen as the last call placed. Sam sank to his knees and placed a shaking hand at Dean's neck, praying to god there was a pulse. He nearly crumpled with the intensity of the relief that washed through him when he felt the strong steady thump of Dean's heart; Sam reached gently beneath Dean's head and placed it in his lap. Sam reached over and grabbed Dean's phone and quickly re-dialed Gabriel's number.

"Gabe, he's here." He breathed into the phone in relief.

"No sign of the kid?" Gabe asked.

Sam deflated some, "None. We _will_ find him Gabriel, whatever it takes."

"Okay Sam. We are about five minutes away, do you need to call 911?"

Sam looked at Dean, he wasn't moving yet and that concerned Sam, but he knew that Dean had had about enough of hospitals. "I'm not sure Gabriel…he's not conscious, but he has a strong heart beat and his breathing is steady."

Castiel grabbed Gabriel's phone, "Sam its Cas, call the doctors. I don't care what Dean says…at least get him checked out."

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Cas and took the phone back, "Wait for us to get there Sam, we're close."

"Okay, just hurry." Sam said as he looked into the bloody face of his lover, closing his eyes when he saw the obvious evidence of Dean's broken nose and the bruising starting to form on the side of his head.

_Son of bitch…Dean I swear to God…they WILL pay for this…come Hell or high water._ The promise went out the universe and Sam had every intention of keeping it.

XXXX

Ben felt himself coming slowly back to awareness, he tried to move but found that he was restrained and unable to move his hands. He started to panic as he remembered the last seconds of his previous stint in consciousness. Ben started to say something and only then did he realize that there was a rag stuffed in his mouth, one that tasted awful, like old milk or something and that he was unable to spit the thing out. Tears formed in his eyes; they were immediately soaked up by the blindfold that the men had placed over his eyes. A small part of him wondered what the point was…he couldn't see them anyways. There was also music playing in his ears…he was able to put together that they had also place headphones on his head to keep him from hearing their voices and, probably, what was going on. It was extremely disorienting…As the final sounds of his father's voice screaming his name flashed through his head, Ben wondered if he was going to die.

Jared looked at the kid tied up in the back seat; he turned back to Lane who was smiling at him from the passenger's seat. "That was easier than I thought it was going to be…like taking candy from a baby." He said as a sneer formed on his thin lips and a hollow laugh bubbled up in his throat.

Jared smiled slightly at that, "Is Gus ready with the cabin?"

"Yup, just waiting for the guest of honor."

Lane turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "How long we gotta keep the little brat?"

Jared rolled his own eyes at the obvious impatience of the other man, "We need to give Winchester at least a week…if he doesn't ante up the money…well I suppose he could always have other kids."

Lane laughed at the joke, "Really…a fucking week? Damn, I don't even want kids, let alone to steal someone else's for a week."  
"I know, but we need to be able to prove that the kid is alive for that long. Winchester's got enough money to be able to hire someone to track whether or not the link is a live link or a pre-recorded one. Like it or not, we need that damn kid alive…for now." Jared finished as he threw another glance to the still unmoving form.

XXXX

The first thing that Dean felt was pain and the second thing was an uncontrollable rage as he fought up out of his own mind and was immediately assaulted with white hot agony in his hip and crashing through his head like an avalanche. There were lights sparking ominously behind his eyes as he struggled to force the sticky lids open. He could hear someone talking to him…_Sammy?_ He thought as he tried to identify the voice.

"Dean…you with me?" the soft voice asked again.

Dean pushed his eyelids open with great effort, his right one would not opening fully, it felt tight and he was fairly certain that that meant swelling. _And that the guy that hit me was probably left handed…_ The random thought jumped out of nowhere and Dean tried to file it away for future use.

"Sammy…Ben…" Dean managed as his good eye came into view and Sam blew out a silent breath in gratitude.

"I know Dean. Castiel and Gabriel are on their way here. We will find those assholes and they will _pay,_ you have my word." Sam said as his fingers ran gently over the new injuries to Dean's beautiful face. The blood was dried on his chin, his plump lips were coated and dripping in the stuff, and it was caked under his nose…making Dean look like horror movie victim. Sam was a little disturbed by how accurate that thought might actually be.

Dean's eyes flashed shut at the shock and pain of losing his son on top of everything that they had been through in the last few months. _Damn-it_ he didn't know what they had done to completely piss off God…_but he was pissed as hell at whoever or whatever that being was…and the fact that his family was being used a punching bag for a probably bored deity. _

"Dean, do you need to go to the hospital?" Sam asked gently.

Dean gasped as he tried to change his body position and only succeeded in causing his hip to throb with lightning fast jabs of pain. "Oh god…Sammy…" he groaned, his voice tight as he tried to ignore the agony, his fingers clenching without his meaning them to.

"Dean…hospital or not?" Sam asked again, his face scrunching together in concern. He knew they needed to get Dean out of the parking lot and get a hold of the authorities and he needed to call Balthazar and see if he could start a search on his end too.

"No hospital Sam. Home, they said they'd be in contact soon." He managed to choke out past the lump in his throat.

At that precise moment Gabriel's BMW pulled into the lot, stopping next to Sam's jeep and allowing the two men to come bursting out of the car, the worry etched deeply in Castiel's eyes are he ran the last few steps and dropped onto his knees next to Sam, grabbing one of Dean's hands. It was almost as though he was seeking tangible evidence that he hadn't just lost one of the most important people in his life. Gabriel watched the whole exchange and then started looking around the scene for anything left by the guys that had snatched the kid. His golden eyes were drawn to an envelope leaning half-hazardly against the window of the Impala.

"Sam, did you see this?" he asked as he hurriedly picked it up and came around to show the manila envelope to the other men.

Sam glanced up and his blue-green eyes widened in surprise. _Okay, so he obviously didn't see this sitting on the hood…_ Gabe thought as he took in the bloodied appearance of Dean. He supposed that he would have missed it too if had been _that_ concerned about his lover.

"Dean where does it hurt?" Castiel asked as he watched Dean wince again.

Dean turned glassy eyes in his direction and shook his head, how could he tell them that he hurt absolutely _everywhere._ The only thing keeping him conscious right now was a stubborn streak and the fact that those fuckers had his son. _Oh god…Ben. I'm going to find you and they are in so much trouble. I. Swear. To. God._ He thought as he tried to assess his injuries.

"Hip, I landed…on it…when they hit…me." He stuttered and watched as something dark and stormy passed over Sam's face. His eyes darkening as he listened to Dean explain.

"Uh…ribs. Not…broken, probably, just bruised…and my head." He finished as Sam tried to help him into a more stable position.

Sam wanted to get him out of the parking lot and somewhere that he could help with Dean's injuries.

"Uh…Sam. Can I see you over here?" Gabriel said in a low voice. He was hoping that Dean was still out of it enough to miss the dangerous tone he was using.

Sam turned narrowed and angry eyes in his direction, but he nodded when he saw the stormy look in Gabriel's molten gaze. "Castiel, can you hold his head for minute?"

Castiel nodded and gingerly changed positions with Sam, sliding his own thighs under the head of his friend.

Sam stood and stomped over to where Gabe was holding his laptop and looking at something on the screen. Sparks of anger flashing though his gold eyes as he shook his head in dismay and denial at what he was seeing.

Sam's demeanor changed instantly at what he observed there, Gabe was royally pissed and he was in _fight_ mode.

Sam stepped up and almost stumbled when he saw the picture on the screen; it was one of Ben lying on a small bed. There was only enough light to positively identify that it _was_ Ben, nothing else. The kid was lying curled up in a ball, his hand tied together in front of him, leg irons around his ankles, and a blindfold over his eyes along with earmuffs over his eyes.

"My god Gabe, the fucking kid is blind what the hell is with the blindfold?" Sam seethed.

Gabriel shook his head, reaching behind into the car and grabbing a letter that had been inside with the address of the internet link.

"This was inside the envelope too Sam." Gabriel said.

Sam opened the paper and read the ransom note, it was short and specific: 1. Do Not contact the authorities, or the kid dies. 2. A ransom of 15 million dollars was to be transferred to an account in the Cayman Islands. Account number to follow. 3. IF ANY OF THE ABOVE INSTRUCTIONS ARE IGNORED…THE KID WILL BE MAILED BACK IN PIECES. Wait for further information.

Sam's breath was starting to come in short bursts as he read and re-read the note. "What the fuck Gabe?"

Gabriel held his hands up and shook his head, "I would say it is in that kids best interest to call the FBI and call them now. That's both my professional and my personal advice Sam." He glanced over at Dean still lying in Castiel's arms. "But I think you should know there's a good chance that they won't send that kid back alive. So basically, we have less than a week to either find him or figure out how to console Dean."

Sam's eyes were getting wider and wider as he listened to Gabriel.

"Shit…" was all Sam could think of. He handed the computer and the note back to Gabriel and went back to where Dean was starting to look a little more with the program.

"Dean, we need to go. There was a note on the Impala and we don't have too much time." Sam said as he leaned down and gently pulled Dean up, strengthening his own resolve, when he felt the other man wince as pain shot through his body, Sam immediately stilled his hands.

Dean's breathing was coming in pants, but he managed to get to his knees, albeit shakily, he was instantly leaning forward as nausea roiled around through his stomach in protest. Dean leaned a hand on the asphalt, closing his eyes in an effort to control his own pain, both physical and emotional. Sam reached in to help and Dean pushed his hand away violently, "No Sammy. I got this." He said through clenched teeth, his voice wavering a fraction as he did.

Sam recoiled slightly at the change in Dean's voice, he sounded almost feral. Like what Sam imagined a cornered and wounded animal would sound like.

Dean continued to struggle and finally, using the Impala, pulled himself to his feet. He held a hand out for the note, "Let me see." He growled.

Gabe handed him the note and Sam watched as a myriad of emotions flooded across Dean's normally passive face. Sam watched with a sense of horror as a wall slammed into place, and Dean cut off all emotions that had been visible only moments before. Sam felt something lurch inside himself as he watched Dean deal with this latest tragedy in a way that he had not seen yet. He had witnessed the concern and the anger at Lisa; he had seen the fear when Ben had been injured…hell he had even seen what Dean looked like when he thought he was going to die. But this was the first time that he had seen Dean's face…blank. It was most horrific thing Sam had ever seen.

Dean pulled in a ragged breath and closed his eyes against the pain that Sam knew he was in. "Where is the link?" he asked, his eyes boring into Gabriel's.

"Uh…I have it on my laptop."

"Get it." Dean snarled.

Gabriel threw Castiel a look and then walked to his car, grabbing his computer and setting it carefully on the hood of the Impala. Dean was now leaning heavily against his beloved car, as he watched the video. The vein on Dean's forehead was jumping erratically, but there were no other reactions visible in his veiled green eyes.

Sam looked at Cas and asked a silent question, 'Had he ever seen this _Dean_ before?' Castiel's blue eyes widened and he shook his head 'no' and narrowed his blue eyes in ever deepening concern.

"Sam I can't drive…" the request was evident and Sam nodded, pulling the keys to his car out and tossing them to Cas in one fluid motion. Castiel caught them at the last second and moved to try and help Sam get Dean into the Impala's passenger seat. Dean still looked like a war victim, the blood still caking his front. Sam noticed that there was some bright red blood, which looked a lot fresher than what was on the rest on his neck, it was dribbling down Dean's neckline and disappearing beneath his collar.

Sam wanted to ask Dean if he was okay, but the look that Dean was wearing at the moment didn't look like a person that wanted to talk. So Sam simply started the car and started the journey home. "Even if I pay…they're not going to release him Sam." Dean muttered, not looking at Sam as he confessed what he knew to be the truth.

Sam blew out a breath in frustration, "What do you want me to do Dean?" he asked, his voice soft as he struggled to reconnect whatever it was that Dean had used to sever their connection earlier.

Dean turned his eyes toward Sam, and Sam caught a clear glimpse of the rage boiling beneath the surface of his brilliant green gaze. "_We_ get him back. Any means necessary Sam. I don't care…we are bringing him home." Dean turned back toward the window, closing his eyes as the passing lights of the other cars caused his head to burst with pain.

Sam heard the change in breathing as Dean dealt with his pain in silence, and his heart broke for this man. He would employ whatever connections he had to make sure that Ben made it home. Which meant that Sam was making one call_, just as soon as Dean wasn't within earshot_…Balthazar.

It wasn't that Sam was looking to keep that man's involvement a secret, but he knew that the less Dean knew, the better. He was pretty sure that would be the information he would be told by Gabe, once he was able to talk candidly with the man. As a lawyer he knew that it was important for a business man to keep his hands as clean as possible. So Sam figured that probably went for ransoms and extortion as well, if the kidnappers suspected that Dean wasn't going to pay or that he was going to try and rescue Ben before their time was up…then the jig would be up. Ben's life would be worth next to nothing, so for Dean's sake, Sam needed to keep him out of this particular loop.

XXXX

Castiel sat in the driver's seat of Sam's jeep, his head in his hands as he tried to deal with his own rampant emotions. He had seen Dean get dragged through the mud with Lisa…and he had thought that was all over with her death. But _God_ had he been wrong. Apparently Dean was still on someone's _naughty list, _because he was still dealing with things that no one should have to. He heard the light knock on the closed window and it caused him to jump slightly in his seat. Gabriel was standing against the window, his eyes a mirror of Castiel's own. He made a 'rolling' motion with his hand and Castiel recognized the request and hit the 'down' button on the automatic window.

"You okay Cas?" he asked gently as his hand slid through the open window and lightly caressed Castiel's concerned face.

"Yeah, I'm just worried Gabe." He answered as he leaned into the touch.

Gabriel nodded and continued to lightly caress his face, "It's going to be okay Cas…these guys have no idea the wrath they just incurred…"

Castiel turned to look Gabriel full in the face now, "What do you mean?"

"Sam had a life before I met him…he was a good kid. But he got into some trouble and let's just say…he has maintained some _impressive contacts_ over the years." Gabriel replied as he looked deeply into Castiel's concerned azure gaze. "I can't go into more detail than that. But trust me when I say that Sam is force to be reckoned with and _there will be a reckoning_ Cas. Of that I can promise."

"Do you think we can get Ben back alive?" Castiel was barely able to ask the question, but he needed to know what Gabriel's opinion was.

Gabriel looked away and dropped his hands from Cas's face, "God, I hope so Cas…because the alternative is…really fucking bad."

Castiel nodded and reached out to gently pull Gabriel's face in to his own, softly placing his lips against those of the lawyer. He kissed Gabriel with all the pent up fear he was feeling and the strength that he was gaining from the other man's simple presence. When they were finally forced to part in order to breath, Gabriel asked. "What was that for?"

"I'm glad you're here with me…that's all." Castiel said simply. Gabriel flashed him a brilliant smile.

"I'm glad too Cas. We should probably get over to Dean's place."

"Yeah."

XXXX

Sam helped Dean into the house, Carmen was out of town tonight, so that was probably the only good piece of news that they were likely to get. Dean grunted as Sam settled him onto the large leather couch in the study, just inside the door. _Cuz damn Dean…you are heavy when you're not moving under your own power._ Sam thought as Dean leaned back and closed his eyes against the wave of nausea that threatened to make him spill his popcorn all over the hard wood floor.

"Dean I gotta go get the first aid kit…will you be okay for a minute?" Sam asked as he looked worriedly at the blank look on Dean's battered face.

"Sam I'm not five…I'm fine." Dean said tightly.

Sam shook his head, he wanted to help here…but how? Dean was closing him out, he could feel it, but he didn't know what to say to stop it from happening. He rushed form the room and returned minutes later to find Dean slumped over the trash can retching, his body shaking with the effort.

"Dean!" Sam cried as he fell to his knees next to the shaking form.

Dean held up the hand not currently holding the black waste basket in an effort to stop Sam from coming any closer. Sam's eyebrows drew together in concern, he knew that this was a side effect of a concussion…but there was no way that they were going to get a conscious Dean to the ER.

Dean leaned back after several minutes and Sam gently took the waste basket, setting it next to the couch, where Dean could reach it again if he needed to. Sam got his first really good look at the handsome, if beaten, face of his partner. Dean's right eye was almost slowed completely shut, his nose was sitting at a 'slightly off' angle, there was blood caked down his front. Sam wanted to turn from the sight to deal with the anger that was resurfacing as he got a really good look at Dean, but he didn't.

Dean lifted his one good eye, which was glassy with pain, and looked Sam square in both of his concerned blue-green ones. "Whatever it takes Sam…" he said quietly.

Sam nodded, he knew exactly what Dean was saying, he released a breath of air that he hadn't been aware he had been holding. Dean was asking him for help here…and that meant that he was not shutting Sam out in the long run…maybe he just couldn't deal with all this as openly as Sam would like him too; but he wasn't turning away from what Sam could offer. Sam smiled slightly and nodded, "Together Dean…whatever it takes." He repeated as he reached in and started to gently wipe the blood from Dean's face.

"Dean where does it hurt?" Sam asked as he continued to wipe the copious quantity of red flakey blood from under Dean's nose.

Dean didn't answer, he just reached up and moved Sam's hand out of the way as he grasped his nose, sucking a breath of air through his mouth and wrenched his nose back into position.

Sam wanted to puke at the sound of the cartilage being forced back into place, and the subsequent fresh blood that rushed from the newly repositioned nose. "Jesus Dean…warn me next time before you do that." Sam said as he quickly grabbed a fresh cloth and placed it to catch the bright red liquid now spilling freely from Dean's face.

Dean wanted to chuckle at Sam's response to the broken nose, but there was nothing funny about what was happening. Besides Dean had had his nose broken so many times by his father, that he could set the thing in his sleep. He felt the pain lancing through his hip and his side, from where he had been kicked, and he closed his good eye as he hissed through the pain. There was no way that he was going to be left out of rescuing his son, so if Sam needed to _believe_ that he was fine, then that's Dean would give him. _They could deal with the ramifications of Dean lying to someone he loved later._ He figured as he struggled to sit up straighter…he knew he couldn't hide the injuries to his face and also knew that the hip would be impossible to keep from Sam. But he could keep the whining and the concerned glances to a minimum if he just 'manned up' as his father would say, and worked through it on his own.

A part of Dean knew that pushing Sam away right now was probably not good for them, but he needed to deal with some of these emotions on his own. He wasn't letting Sam leave or anything, nothing close to that…Dean just needed some space to plan and deal with all this shit.

Sam watched Dean's face for any sign of increasing pain as he shifted the smaller man on the couch, so he could take a look at the back of Dean's head. Which was bleeding sluggishly from a split just behind his right ear. "Shit Dean. You need stitches." Sam breathed.

"No. Doctors. Sam." Dean said through clenched teeth, trying to keep his stomach from performing a repeat performance of the pyrotechnics that Sam had walked in on a minute ago.

"Dean, I don't know how to fix this…we need a doctor or a nurse or something." Sam said as he gently probed at the raised bump and the split skin on Dean's head.

"Figure it out Sammy…they said they would kill my son if we contact anyone…and they _will_ ask questions at a hospital." Dean broke it down 'barney style' for Sam. He wasn't risking anything where Ben was concerned.

"Okay…then I need to make a quick phone call…can you hold this in place?" Sam said as he pressed the bloodied rag into Dean's hand and moved it to the wound, putting pressure on it as he did. Dean nodded and held it to his head as Sam stood and grabbed the cordless phone on the receiver and stepped from the room. Dean watched him go and closed his eyes against the dizziness that was threatening to send him racing for the trashcan again.

Sam dialed Balthazar's number and waited impatiently for the other man to pick up, "Sam…to what do I owe the pleasure of the late night phone call?" Balthazar said, the irritation at being woke up evident in his british tone.

"Dean's son was kidnapped tonight." Sam said simply.

Balthazar sucked in a breath, "Wow…that guy has the worst luck." He answered.

"Balthazar, I hate to bring you into this, but I need your help. We need to track these sons a bitches down and they need to pay." Sam said, the anger bubbling to surface for the first time.

Balthazar heard the shift in Sam's tone…_Well shit that never boded well for people in the past._ He thought as he listened to the 'Sam of old' rear his way to the for-front. When they had met just out of high school, Sam had been a force to be reckoned with; he had been able to keep much of his extra-curricular activities from his family. But Balthazar knew _everything_; he knew what Sam was and how far he was willing to go for a cause. That was what he was hearing in the other man's voice now…and damn was it good to hear that Sam still had that fight in him.

TBC…

**Author's Note: ** _Dean will as involved as his injuries will allow, but the majority of the saving will fall in Sam's capable hands. Oh with the help of Balthazar, Gabriel, and Castiel of course. Don't worry for Ben, he's a tough kid. Dean's going to have to work through some shit in the next chapter so be prepared. No he is not going to turn into a ball of mush, because that is not the Winchester way. _

**Please Review: They feed the Muse and she demands her tributes. **


	25. Dealing

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned. Also, I am not a computer wiz, so please excuse any discrepancies when talking about anything in that area of expertise._**

**Chapter 25**

_Dealing_

Balthazar pulled up outside a large estate, his eyes popping wide at the immense size, he immediately pulled out his phone, calling Sam as he had been instructed. "You here?" Came the short reply as Sam skipped all pleasantry's and went straight to the heart of the conversation. Balthazar rolled his blue eyes and ran a hand through his blonde hair, _Yeah, this is definitely old school Sam._ He thought to himself. "Yes, are you letting me in or what?"

"No, I'll meet you at the gate. I don't want Dean involved in this." Sam said, the concern for his partner coloring his response with resolution. Balthazar wondered who this Winchester guy really was, because frankly, he hadn't seen Sam this worked up over anything since that _night_…the night that had changed everything.

"Whatever…just hurry up Sam. I don't have all day." Balthazar said with irritation as he thought of the hot little number that _he_ had cancelled on for this little meeting with Sam. Much as he would do pretty much anything for Sam, he hated it when his friends pulled him into their problems…_bastards. _Frankly he would rather be drinking a vintage white wine with the singer than be here catching up with old friends…_and their current problems. _It wasn't that he didn't like Sam or anything, as a matter of fact Sam had saved his life once…but that was a debt that Balthazar had repaid years ago. He pulled his thoughts away from the dark direction they were heading in and instead looked back at the mansion just beyond the ten foot black iron gates. He whistled low in his throat at the sheer size of it and the fact that _this_ was the first time that this Winchester guy had been the target of extortion… _now that was a little amazing to him._ He inhaled the sweet aroma of the oncoming spring season that was wafting through his open car window, the trees were in full bloom and the slowly warming early morning sunlight was playing gently across his face. The music that was wafting through the radio was soothing and Balthazar listened to the aria with rapt interest. He loved opera…he really did.

He was startled out of his daydream by the rapping on his hood, as Sam approached the driver's side. Balthazar looked, _really looked,_ at Sam and what he saw there was more than a bit scary. He had known Sam before…and he knew _that particular look_ and it had nearly cost both him and Sam their lives. "Sam, what do you need from me?" he said in response to what he was seeing and not an official request from Sam.

Sam recognized the exact moment when Balthazar was on board...fully on board and he nearly hugged the snarky Brit in response. Dean wasn't doing well, and Sam had noticed, he was shutting down, wasn't sleeping…_at all_, in fact he wouldn't even let Sam give him pain meds to help, because he was afraid that he would miss something important. Sam was absolutely positive that Dean was suffering from a concussion and it was nearly killing Sam to watch him struggle.

"Balthazar I need you get a hold of Jake and Charlie. I need them to track a signal; it's being projected on a 'secure' line." He air quoted the word 'secure' and then continued. "You and I both know that _nothing_ is secure if you poke at it long enough." Balthazar nodded as he listened to Sam, he knew that if they were getting Jake involved, then Sam expected some pretty serious shit to go down, because all Jake was really good at was being the 'muscle'. He had been known as an _enforcer_ in the group, the lower of the two 'muscle' positions, Sam had held the higher one, because he had no compunctions when it came to getting what he wanted or what he was being paid for. It was all based on logic when Sam was involved, he did what needed to be done and however that needed to be accomplished was fine with him. Balthazar had known, even then, that Sam was smart enough to move up the ranks, but Sam had never wanted that. He only wanted to work and to get paid, so he could send that money, anonymously to his brother's education fund. Adam had never even known, or would _ever_ know, what Sam had done for him; because he would probably never forgive Sam for it anyways…_dumbass._ Sam was a lot of things, ruthless, cunning, a genius, scary as hell, and one hell of a loyal friend. That was what ultimately had brought Balthazar to Sam's aid, because he didn't know this Winchester guy, so he really didn't care about what happened there. But he knew Sam and he _did care_ about something if Sam said it was important…and obviously this guy had integrated his life with Sam's on a very profound level…_smart man Winchester._ He thought.

"Okay Sam…I'll make the calls. Be ready when they contact you…it should be within the next 24-48 hours. You might want to tell this guy what your planning here Sam. It is his kids life at stake…" Balthazar said rationally as he tilted his head in the direction of the mansion.

Sam's face clouded and his eyes hardened as he considered what would happen if he did tell Dean and something went sour. He was willing to die to get Ben back for Dean, but he wasn't willing to lose Dean in the process, either through his lover's own reckless behavior or if he got in the way and Sam was forced to choose who he saved. He felt beads of sweat drip down his neck as that line of thought played out before his eyes and he knew that he couldn't make that choice. Dean would hate him if Ben died and he would hate himself it Dean was killed because of him. No it was better that Dean be kept out of this. Sam wasn't sure how he was going to _sneak_ away but he was confident that he would get it done.

He watched as Balthazar pulled away, the tail lights flashing as he turned onto the street and disappeared into the rising sun. Sam run a hand through his hair and started back toward the house, he walked slowly knowing that Dean would want to know where he had gone and why. Even through the haze of the concussion, Dean was far more observant than Sam would have thought. He was constantly watching for any changes in their demeanor that indicated that he was being uninformed of vital information. When he walked through the front door he immediately heard the sound of retching from the den…he sighed and closed his eyes as the weariness and strain of the last 15 hours finally settled into his bones. He knew from experience that he would need to sleep before he heard from Charlie and Jake, or he wouldn't be at his best for a rescue attempt. He rounded the corner and saw Dean leaning over the recently cleaned rubber basket, dry heaving…since there was nothing in his stomach but bile at this point. He hadn't been able to keep anything down, not even dry toast and water…and his face was drawn with dehydration and there was a sadness mixed with anger reflecting out of his glassy green eyes as he raised them to Sam's. Dean didn't say anything he simply dropped his head back as the violent shudders racked his body. Sam felt helpless; at this point Dean wasn't really allowing him to do much of anything for him. Sam walked up and gently settled next to Dean's shaking form as he took a chance and laid his hand on Dean's shoulders. He felt every racking shutter of Dean's body and his resolve to make those bastards pay it became even stronger. They were doing this to Dean…_for God-damned money!_

Dean allowed the contact this time, his body not trying to buck off Sam's touch as he had for the last several hours. Sam could take that as either a really good sign, one that meant Dean was ready for his support…or a really bad sign reflecting Dean's ultimate resignation. When Dean finally turned his head in Sam's direction, his one eye nearly boring a hole into Sam's head, he had his answer. Dean was allowing Sam to comfort him on some level, because Dean sure as hell hadn't given up. The fire that was slowly smoldering in the depths of his soul were reflecting out of that one orb…and Sam was awed by the inner strength he saw there. He had known that Dean was a strong person, but he had never suspected just how strong.

"Dean…" he said as Dean placed the can back on the floor and spit into it, clearing as much of the acid taste from his mouth as possible.

"Sam, I need a shower and I need to brush my teeth." Dean muttered as he started pulling himself to his feet, grasping his cane tightly.

"Dean…I don't think that's a good idea man…you can barely stand." Sam said with weariness and a rising concern at Dean's inability to understand when he was pushing too hard, warring within Sam's head.

Dean turned his burning eyes on Sam, "That's why I _need_ your help Sammy…" he whispered, bringing Sam's eyes up to look at him as the fact that Dean had just _asked_ _him for help_ sunk into his sleep deprived mind.

"Okay Dean." He said simply, immediately moving to help Dean maneuver up the stairs toward their shared room. Sam had put Gabriel and Castiel in the guest house, to give the two men some privacy and also to allow Dean some space inside his own home. Cas was monitoring the link periodically, because they all knew that it wouldn't help Dean at all if he was pulled into sitting and watching his son over the link. There was a good chance that something like that would actually drive the man mad. Sam couldn't help but notice that he was now carrying the majority of Dean's weight as they came to that last step and Dean suddenly teetered and would have fallen back down the stairs without Sam's support. Dean sagged against him and had Sam wondering again if getting Dean into the hot water of the shower was such a good plan…he looked at the blood still caked in places on Dean's body and decided that it was probably best to remove any tangible reminders of the abduction.

Dean managed to get his weight transferred mostly back to his cane and his own two legs as Sam reached to open the closed door and flip on the light. Both men were hit with the realization that the last time they had been in the bed they had made love and now they were both just trying to stay upright and deal with the sorrow that this latest blow represented. The anger, that was still an underlying current, was flowing through both of them simultaneously. Dean shuffled to the bathroom, followed immediately by Sam. He laid the cane against the marble counter and limped the one step to the where the toilet sat, he proceeded to sit on the closed lid causing his hip to start flaring with fiery white agony as he did. Dean sucked in a breath and gritted his teeth against the pain, he ignored Sam's pointed look in his direction…Sam's face a mask of concern at the moment.

Sam set his cell phone on the counter and walked over to Dean, kneeling quietly in front of him, reaching up to gently pull the destroyed, blood stained black t-shirt over Dean's head. He was careful of Dean's injured face and he winced in silent apology as Dean hissed at the movement removing the shirt caused to his body. Sam dropped the shirt on the floor as he got his first real look at Dean's torso…it was a mottled array of colorful bruises. Sam closed his eyes quickly as he tried to control the instant rage that flashed through him at the sight of what those assholes had done to Dean. He knew that Dean had been injured, and there were other wounds than the ones he could see on the man's handsome face. But he hadn't known the extent of the injuries, Dean had been very careful to hide them from Sam thus far. Sam realized that that was what actually hurt the most, that Dean felt that he had to _hide _anything from Sam in the first place. It was at times like this that Sam was harshly reminded of the fact that he actually didn't know Dean all that well. They were great together in bed, that much he knew and he knew that Dean loved him and that he loved Dean…but there were obviously sides to Dean that he didn't understand yet. There was a part of Sam that wasn't sure he ever would, not if when things got rough Dean threw up a wall, complete with Constantine wire and guard dogs…and then proceeded to push him away. A small part of his brain knew that this was probably for the best, this way when he left to go get Ben back, Dean wouldn't notice immediately. Hopefully by the time he was aware of Sam's absence, Sam would be headed back with a _very _safe Ben in tow.

"Sam…you're staring…" Dean said, his voice tired and strained as he lifted his head and looked into Sam's scrutinizing face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Sam asked, his eyes taking on a wounded look.

Dean exhaled loudly, "Sam you already knew I was hurt, I just didn't tell you all of _where _I was hurt…" he finished softly. Dean knew that this was hurting Sam and that was the last thing that he wanted, but he just didn't know how to deal with the loss of Ben and the emotions that Sam brought up within him at the same time. So he had chosen to deal with the disappearance, looking at Sam's eyes now, he wondered if he had made the wrong choice. Dean leaned both elbows on his knees and ran his hands into his hair as he attempted to hide his silent internal battle with his own rapidly growing feelings. There was no way in hell that he was going to tell Sammy all the horrible things that were inside his head…no way…_he'll leave me if he knows…_

"Dean, you know exactly what I meant…" Sam said as his eyebrows came together in frustration; he reached out and ran his finger softly down Dean's face.

Dean wanted to move away from the touch, knew that he should that he didn't deserve to feel comforted right now. He had lost his son due to his own stupidity; he didn't deserve what Sam was offering him. _But God help me I want it._ He thought as Sam's hands came to rest on his shoulders. Sam leaned his head against Dean's "Please don't shut me out Dean." He asked in a whisper. Dean's heart was now pounding in response to Sam's soft request. "Please…" Sam finished…and Dean was done. He leaned against Sam's hands and felt himself being pulled against the broad warm chest; Dean closed his eyes unconsciously leaning into the connection rather than pulling away. Dean couldn't tell Sam that he wouldn't push him away in the future and he knew that Sam couldn't guarantee that this _shit _was going to have a positive outcome…Dean stopped that line of thinking immediately because he couldn't deal with the idea that Ben wasn't going to come back.

Sam just held Dean and let himself relish in the connection, both physical and emotional as Dean didn't immediately shut him out or push him away.

"You still want that shower Dean?" Sam asked quietly as he pulled his long fingers through Dean's hair and gently rubbed them down Dean's neck and back in a soothing gesture.

It took a moment for Sam to realize that the other man's breathing had evened out and that he was asleep leaning against Sam. He closed his eyes as he thanked an ever silent God for small miracles. Sam gently gathered the exhausted man in his arms and got slowly to his feet, carrying Dean and laying him gently in the bed, ensuring that he was covered and that his wounds were not in an awkward position that would cause him further pain when he woke. Sam knew that Dean was probably going to be pissed at him when he realized that he had fallen asleep and that Sam had let him, but Sam decided that he would rather deal with a pissed off Dean than the angry exhausted mess he just seen.

_Dean was lying in the field, he was confused by his presence here, he hadn't been back since he and Sam had gotten together. But here he was, alone…he sat up and was grateful that there was no pain. The rain started to fall and he was reminded that this was a dream and that they were not always the good kinda dreams. Well the ones with Sam were good…shit, if he was here then Sam had let him fall asleep. Damn-it Sammy…why? He asked himself._

_"I always knew you were going to fuck shit Dean." Dean's eyes closed slowly as he recognized the voice of his father. No…not now. Please not now. Dean could generally work through the issues he had with his father, but he was stripped bare at the moment, he simply didn't have the strength to deal with this. "Such a fucking idiot Dean. Letting that kid get taken, hell you were right there." His father's voice sneered from behind him. Dean finally stood and turned to face the man that had made his youth a living hell. _

_John stood, much as he had before, swigging from a bottle with an ever diminishing supply of amber liquid. "You don't deserve to be happy Dean. You ruin everything that you touch." _

_Dean continued to stare at his father…shaking his head back and forth in denial. He wasn't bad…the sheer existence of someone as amazing as Bed proved that he wasn't all bad. He had left something in the world that made it better, not worse…and Sam…the fact that Sam loved him had to be proof of that…right?_

_"Thinking about that fag you're with? You know he would leave you if he knew who you really are, the things that you have done…" His father took another drink of the liquid and strolled forward, leaning into Dean and bumping his chest against Dean's causing him to stumble backward._

_"What a fucking waste." He said._

_Dean stared at the ground, he knew better than to look his father in the eye when he was like this. "You know if you'd just been stronger…none of this would have happened Dean."_

_Dean's eyebrow's pulled together as he considered that. He knew that his father was right about that, if he had been able to fight off the men, then Ben wouldn't be God knows where, going through God knows what. _

_His father snorted and shook his head at Dean, "You don't deserve them Dean. Can't even give you nice things…because you fucking break them." Dean glanced up and immediately wished he hadn't, the sneer on his father's lips was full of malice and the ever-present disappointment that he had felt in Dean from the day the kid was born._

_"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed, shaking his head in denial. Dean looked into the stormy distance, the clouds flashing with the increasingly greater number of lightning strikes. The rain was now coming down in a torrential down pour and he was soaked to the bone, he set his teeth in defiance of what his father was saying to him, because he wasn't losing Ben and he sure as hell wasn't losing Sam. _

XXXX

Ben was hungry; he was lying in almost the exact same position that they had placed him in hours earlier. He thought that he might have actually fallen asleep at some point, but since he couldn't discern between day and night, he couldn't be sure. Ben wanted to know what was going on, why he was taken and most of all if his dad was okay. But the people, whoever they were, never came into the room again, that he knew of. He couldn't get the earmuffs off; they were tied in place, somehow. And what good would it do him to try and remove the blindfold, it's not like he could see enough for it to matter anyways. There was also the increasing fact that he needed to use the bathroom. He had been holding it for hours and he knew that if they didn't come soon, he would be lying in his own urine. The sheer humiliation that washed through him at that thought caused him to squeeze his legs closer together and moan into the mattress in despair.

Jared smiled as he watched the discomfort of the kid through the window on the door. "How's the kid? Still alive I assume." Lane asked as he stepped up and peered through the opening at their _guest._

"Yeah, he's alive…doesn't look too comfortable though." Jared said as he turned away from the window and walked back to the table, grabbing the beer he had abandoned earlier.

"Who the hell cares…it's not like it's gonna matter in the long run Jared." Lane answered as he passed Jared, grabbing a new beer out of the cooler as he did, then settling himself into a chair and picking up the cards that he had discarded when he had to piss.

Gus walked out of the bathroom and raised his eyebrows at the other two men, he huffed a breath as he saw that they were down to two beers. "When do you want me to send the account number?" he asked as he secured his own _tasty beverage_, popping the lid and flicking it across the room.

Jared looked at him, "At 5:30pm tonight."

Lane shook his head at the precise time, "Does it really matter Jared?"

"Yeah, it does."

Lane rolled his eyes as he watched the interactions between the other two men; they really didn't like one another and wouldn't even be working together if he hadn't insisted that they bring Gus in on this. The man was an asshole, but he was a technological wizard and that was an integral part of this plan. If Winchester hired someone to track their signal, then they were all completely _boned._ The idea of getting caught didn't sit as well as the idea of kicking back on some beach in a country without extradition rights. So he guessed if some kid had to die in order for him to have that, well then…'them's the breaks.'

XXXX

Castiel was watching the link, he knew that they hadn't seen anyone enter or leave that room in the last 15 hours. He rubbed his tired eyes and closed and then opened them several times to clear the blurry vision that was starting to develop. The kid had to be starving or at the very least extremely thirsty, and that was when Castiel noticed Sam entering the guest house…alone.

"Where's Dean?" he asked as Sam walked over and sat next to him, pulling the computer so he had a better view of Ben.

"He's asleep…finally. Any changes here Cas?"

Gabriel stepped into the room and placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder in silent support before he started speaking. "Absolutely none. They haven't talked to him, or even entered the damn room. He's had nothing to eat or drink since they took him Sam." Gabe's voice was tight and it was threaded with anger.

Sam closed his eyes at the sheer maliciousness of these people and then dropped his head into his hands, mirroring Dean's position earlier. "My God." He whispered. "Don't let Dean know any of that."

"Don't let Dean know what?" A hoarse voice asked through clenched teeth from the doorway.

Sam's head snapped up and his eyebrows flew together as he took in Dean…leaning heavily on the cane, he had no shirt, no shoes, and he was only barely wearing the blood stained jeans that were now hanging dangerously low on his lean hips. His face was a mask of absolute nothingness…he wore no expression at all, other than that of a fiery determination that was simmering under the surface. Sam jumped to his feet, starting to move to Dean's aid; Dean's hands came up stopping Sam in his tracks. A barely perceptible shake of Dean's head telling Sam that now was not the time…he didn't want help right now.

Sam felt his heart clench at the obvious dismissal, every time Dean did that it hurt a little worse. Dean shifted his weight and limped into the room, leaning against the cane and grinding his teeth against the pain. He headed straight for the computer, catching his breath and closing his eyes briefly at the image of his son, Sam would have almost swore that there had been no change in Dean's face if he hadn't been watching him so closely. "Don't tell me what Sam?" he asked again, his voice ragged as the anger started to seep in. Dean's lips were pulled back and there was tension around his mouth, but that was all Sam could see in the resolute face.

"Dean…" Sam started to say and was immediately silenced by Dean's pointed look. "They haven't been in that room since they placed him there. No one has come to feed him or even give him any water." Sam finished in a defeated tone. He wanted to protect Dean from this as much as possible, but Dean's stubborn ass wasn't giving Sam too many options for that.

Dean nodded and the awful blankness stayed plastered on his face as he reached out and gently touched the screen, almost like he could touch his son that way…

Castiel felt tears building in his eyes at the gesture. He knew that there was a plan in place to try and rescue Ben, but he also understood why Dean couldn't be told. Cas agreed with Sam whole-heartedly on that point. He didn't want Dean any closer to this than he absolutely had to be…and boy would Dean be pissed at them if he knew that they were _trying to protect him._ Gabriel was also only partially in the loop, he knew that Sam was doing something, but due to his job it was not in his best interest to know any of the details either. So for his protection Sam had agreed to keep him out of that loop as well, so the only one that was really aware of everything was Balthazar and to some degree Castiel.

The lighting in the room where Ben was a brighter and about four minutes later, Sam wished to hell it had been as dark as it was earlier. Because they all saw the exact moment when Ben lost control, a slowly darkening patch on the front of his blue jeans. Sam's gaze flew to Dean's reaction as soon as he was able to place what was happening. Dean's eyes narrowed and his cheek started to twitch as he clenched his teeth and balled up his fists. Sam swallowed hard at the unrestrained fury he saw there, he turned to look at Castiel and was surprised to see a similar look on the generally calm man's face.

Gabriel watched the whole thing…the shift in the faces of the two men on the couch and Sam's observation of them. He wondered if any of them understood how fully committed they each were to getting this little boy back safely. As he looked into their stormy faces he figured that they probably didn't.

Dean watched as his son was humiliated in a way that no human should ever be. These bastards were de-humanizing his kid and he was unable to stop it. He struggled to contain the boiling emotions, taking a deep breath and turning away from the screen; closing his eyes as his father's voice flashed through his head again…_'You were right there Dean. You _let_ him get taken.'_ He willed the angry voice into silence and then turned back to the group of men, watching him intently; he looked straight at Sam, "No one mentions this to him…not ever." Dean ground out around the rage and the underlying fear that was pulsing through him. He had never been this angry or this scared in his life. Honestly, Dean didn't even know that the two could co-exist.

Sam swallowed with some difficulty, since his throat was currently tight with suppressed emotions and nodded, he would never have brought it up anyways, but at this point, he was pretty sure that Ben was going to need counseling when this was all finished_, hell maybe Dean would benefit from that as well, he knew he had_.

_Shit, I need to call Charlie and tell her to hurry the fuck up._ He thought as he bit his upper lip at the helplessness he was feeling. Sam knew that they would fix this, because he was unwilling to consider the alternative. There was a part of him that knew that if he had to _march into hell itself_ to fix this for Dean, he would…_without a second thought_.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _So some of this is coming on the inspiration of a movie I saw years ago, where a kid was kidnapped and treated pretty badly until the parents were able to get him back. Hope no one is offended by it, but not all kidnappers are looking to give the kid back, no matter what the parent's do. Just ask the FBI._

**Please Review; The feedback sends me back to my computer daily.**


	26. Showdown

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**Author's Note:** _This story will follow Sam and Dean as they try to escape from the Alaskan wilderness. I don't have any idea what a pilot would really do in this type of situation, so bear with me. I am also not an engineer so that means I am totally taking license with Dean's job as well. _

**_Please Review. It makes me write so much faster! Guilty Conscience and all._**

**_This Chapter contains a Sex Scene: You have been warned. M/M This scene may seem a little 'off' for the boys...but it's not promise. Dean's dealing with shit the way Dean does which is his own special brand of crazy. They are not having 'relationship' issues, just trying to keep the story fresh and dynamic._**

**Chapter 26**

_Showdown_

Sam got _the call_ precisely 24 hours after enlisting the help of Balthazar and their old friends. Charlie had managed to trace the signal to within an area of about 2 square miles, there wasn't much there, but after she had dug around a bit she found an old building permit for a cabin. Sam figured that made sense, since they would want to be 'off the gird' without losing their ability to contact Dean with updates and additional information. Jake, in turn, had texted him earlier, letting him know that he would be in Seattle by the following morning and that they would be 'well supplied' for the rescue run. Sam had called Balthazar a few hours ago and filled him in on the details, and as much as the Brit didn't want to go with them, he had agreed that _this_ was worth the risk. Castiel was 'somewhat' aware of the change in plans, he would need to keep Dean occupied so Sam could slip out, hopefully unnoticed, and meet up with Jake first thing the following day. Finally, the last piece of the puzzle was Gabriel…and Sam was still concerned about the man's involvement due to the nature of his job. Gabriel, on the other hand, was pushing Sam for information, he knew Sam well enough to know that there was something coming down the pipeline and he was worried. Gabriel had always had an eye for when Sam was getting into something that might not pan out the way Sam wanted it to. And the other man was getting that distinct vibe now…he knew that Sam could get the kid, but he wasn't as positive that Sam could keep this from Dean. Dean was an extremely observant person, and even in his weakened physical and emotional state, he was watching every move any of them made…looking for lies and deceptions. The fact that he could read Sam as well as he could already was a testament to that. It had taken Gabriel years to figure out Sam's 'tells', Dean had done it in only a few months.

XXXX

Dean was watching Sam read something on his phone, _text message_, he thought to himself. He knew that there was something happening and that he was deliberately being kept out of the action. _Like hell._ He waited until Sam set his phone down and went to the bathroom _well that was stupid Sammy_…Dean made a frantic grab for the phone and quickly scrolled through the last couple of messages. His breathing increasing with each one he read, his sense of betrayal and his deep abiding love for the man that was trying to protect him increasing ten-fold. He knew that he should be angry with Sam; he knew that he should be absolutely furious with all of them…but he wasn't. He felt betrayed that they didn't think he could help, but he wasn't angry with them for trying to rescue his son. How could he be? Dean hurriedly set Sam's phone back in the same position it had been in a moment before as he heard the toilet flush. He settled back against the pillows of the bed and waited for Sam to exit the bathroom.

Dean wondered how he had managed to land someone as amazing as Sam in his life. Here he was pushing Sam away for something that was _his_ fault, and Sam was still trying to rescue his son. He closed his eyes at the agony that was causing within him. He felt as though he was being shredded in two by the warring emotions. Dean wanted to be the kind of person that could simply accept help and not always be waiting for the proverbial 'other shoe to drop.'

Sam pushed the door open right then and saw that Dean was watching for him, he also noticed that there was a tangible shift in Dean's face. It was softer and reflecting love instead of the hate that been there only moments before…_what the hell?_ Sam wondered as he crawled back into bed, moving his phone to the nightstand next to him. Then he turned and looked deeply into Dean's eyes; searching for what had caused the shift…he saw nothing. The wall was still in place, but Dean was allowing him to see past some of it. Sam blew out a breath, making an instantaneous decision as he reached over and softly traced Dean's brightly colored bruise surrounding his right eye. There was a sliver of Dean's brilliant green iris visible as the swelling had started to reduce slightly. "Dean…" Sam whispered. He didn't know what else to say.

Dean's lips pulled slightly at the edge and he brought his own hand up and mirrored Sam's movements, gently feathering his fingers over Sam's eyebrows and then moving slowly up into his soft hair. "I'm sorry Sammy…" he said, his voice soft and steady.

Sam's eyes narrowed in confusion, "For what Dean?" he asked.

Dean inhaled and dropped his fingers from Sam's face. "Everything." He stated. Sam's face was tingling where Dean had touched him and all he wanted was for Dean to touch him again. Sam took a chance and leaned into Dean, pressing his lips against Dean's. The movement soft and desperate at the same time, like he had been almost scared to kiss Dean.

Dean's heart thudded in his chest at that realization, he was making Sam doubt whether or not he wanted him there. Suddenly Dean was desperate to convince Sam of his worth, of how much he meant to him and how much he appreciated him being there. Because without Sam…Dean wasn't sure he would have survived this whole mess. Oh he would have found Ben, but he didn't think that he would have gotten out of that whole debacle. Dean bit at Sam's lower lip and when he gasped in response, Dean thrust his tongue inside Sam's mouth. His hands were running up and down Sam's chest in desperation as he tried to remove the offending t-shirt that blocked his view of that perfect expanse of muscles. Sam chuckled against Dean's mouth, he knew that it was really a time for levity, but he was just so caught off guard that it was the only reaction that bubbled up. Dean bit down his pain as it coursed through his body, his hip was sheer agony and his side and head were adding to the white hot fire racing through his system. The over whelming feeling though was that of _lust_, Dean needed to _feel_ Sam, he need to escape the tragedy that was his life, if only for a few moments. Because come tomorrow, he would be going to a cabin in the woods…whether or not Sammy wanted him there.

"Dean…" Sam groaned as he pulled the material out of the way and slid his tongue down Sam's neck, stopping to suck hard at the indentation of his collarbone, Sam was pretty sure he was going to have a bruise there now. Dean's talented tongue slipped lower to his nipples, rolling and gently biting the hard little nubs. "Oh god…Dean." Sam breathed as he closed his eyes and let the feeling of Dean's body plastered against his own fueling the growing erection in his jeans. Dean moaned against Sam's stomach as he reached down and quickly opened the snap on Sam's jeans, pulling the zipper open and pushing them down Sam's lean hips, with Sam's help of course. Dean pulled himself back up Sam's body to his mouth and against proceeded to kiss all sense out of Sam.

The other man made quick work of Dean's own t-shirt and the sweatpants that he had put on after his shower. Dean's own cock springing out and landing with a soft 'thud' on his abdomen. Sam wanted him, right now. He reached for the lube that he knew was in the drawer, pulling out, his hands shaking slightly with need as he popped open the top and squirted a large amount of the clear liquid into his hand. Rubbing them together quickly to warm it before placing his fingers against Dean's tight ring of muscles and sliding one finger inside. Dean groaned, "No fingers Sam…just you." He said through clenched teeth. Sam looked up and shook his head 'no', "I don't want to hurt you Dean."

"You won't. Please Sammy…just need you." Dean said his voice no longer steady as he looked at Sam, the lust building like a tidal wave behind his eyes.

Sam's eyebrow's shot into his hairline, he had never seen Dean this raw and open…the wall was currently under renovation or something, because Sam could see _everything…_and he was humbled by what he saw.

"Okay Dean." He whispered. Sam reached down and spread the remaining lube over his own leaking cock and then lined it up with Dean's hole. He closed his eyes briefly; knowing that this _was_ going to hurt the other man, no matter what Dean had said. Sam pushed in slowly, stopping when he heard Dean hiss as his crown pushed past the unprepared ring of muscles. "Dean…" Sam said in concern, his face a mask of worry.

Dean just clenched his teeth and pushed his hips against Sam's, forcing the other man completely inside him. Sam gasped at the feeling of being so quickly and so fully enveloped inside of Dean's tight body.

Dean knew that there was a part of him that was doing this to himself on purpose, he _wanted_ Sam…that wasn't even a question. But there was no reason that he should get to _enjoy_ it, he hadn't earned that right yet. Not until all this shit was finished, Ben was safe and Sam was safe…only then would Dean allow himself the luxury of pleasure. Sam had stilled his hips and was waiting, Dean's nose scrunched up and he started lifting himself and then pushing back down onto Sam's hard cock. Sam's head was thrown back in the sensation of Dean moving himself, suddenly Sam couldn't control himself. He wasn't in the driver's seat, his raging desire for the man he was currently buried balls deep in, taking control. He started thrusting with increasing speed and strength into Dean as his fingers clutched at the sheets beneath them. Sam had his eyes closed, just _feeling_ his way through the ever changing sensations that were coursing through his body. If he had been paying closer attention, he would have seen Dean squeeze his eyes shut at the pain and as the growing sensation of being split in two increased with every thrust of Sam's strong hips. But he didn't see it and Dean remained stubbornly quiet throughout the whole thing, he never uttered a word…and _that_ should have been a warning to Sam as well.

When Sam finally came, it was with a burning wave of pleasure as the orgasm ripped its way through him and painted the inside of Dean's body with it.

Sam collapsed on top of Dean, and only then did he notice that Dean hadn't cum, he hadn't even reached down to take his own stiff shaft in his hands. "Dean, you want me to…" he asked as he noticed the painfully hard erection that Dean was sporting.

Dean shook his head and rolled out of the bed, grabbing his cane from the floor and limping into the bathroom, gently closing the door behind himself.

Sam stared at the closed door in confusion. _What the hell just happened?_ He wondered as he rolled over and only then did he notice the small dots of blood on the sheets. His breathing stilling in his chest at the sight of the crimson liquid. _NO…no…no…I did not just hurt him…not like that._ Sam prayed that the blood was from one of Dean's old wounds and that he had not just essentially _forced_ himself on Dean. Sam knew that Dean felt guilty and that he would punish himself…but please…he didn't just basically _rape_ Dean…_did he?_

Sam scrambled out of bed and rushed to the bathroom door, he had expected it to be locked, but he tried the handle anyways and was surprised as it open easily for him.

Dean was sitting on the cold tile floor, semen still leaking from him, his eyes down cast and his flaccid cock now lying quietly against his thigh. Sam felt tears burn his eyes at the sight. He dropped to his knees in front of Dean, not daring to touch the other man, but talking to him quietly. "Dean. Why? Why would you let me do that to you?"

"Because I needed it Sam." He said quietly.

Sam shook his head at the complexity of that statement. "Dean, I never wanted to hurt you…especially not like that…not when we…" Sam stopped, his throat closing as a lump formed there, the emotions taking over. Sam couldn't finish.

Dean looked up and saw the turmoil that was rolling through Sam, the guilt. "Sam. I'm okay."

"No you're not Dean. I saw the blood…where did it come from?" Sam asked as he closed his eyes when the picture of what he had just done flashed through his head.

Dean smiled slightly, he lifted his arm to his head and leaned forward slightly and Sam saw that where he had had the wound behind his ear was now coated in the sticky liquid.

"You didn't hurt me Sam." He whispered.

Sam nearly cried with relief, he grabbed a towel from off the rack and placed it softly against the oozing wound. "Oh thank God." He said quietly.

Dean looked at him with a quizzical look on his face, "Excuse me Sam?" his lip pulled up slightly as he _almost _smiled.

"Can you hand me a wash cloth though?" Dean asked as he gestured to his sticky lower half.

Sam realized that he had been completely ignoring the fact that Dean was still covered in his cum and that he was sitting awkwardly on the cold tile of the bathroom floor. He nearly dropped the towel as he rushed to get a wet washcloth for Dean.

"Mind if I have a little privacy for a moment Sam?" he asked as Sam handed him the cloth.

"Uh no…yeah…call me if you need any help Dean." He stuttered as he rose to his feet, grabbing a wet hand towel to clean himself up on the way out.

"Kay…thanks Sam." Dean said as Sam pulled the door shut after he exited.

Dean sat on the floor, his breaths now coming in ragged spurts as he tried to control the pain of his hip. He shifted then and noticed the blood that had run down his side and was pooling lightly on the tiled floor. Dean thanked God that Sam hadn't seen it. He could deal with this, he had asked for it…but he wouldn't allow Sam to feel guilty about it.

He slowly shifted his weight and used the wet cloth to clean the mess on the tile and then threw it in the dirty clothes to be washed at a later point. Once that was done he crawled into the shower and allowed the water to wash away the evidence of his own self-hatred.

Twenty minutes later Dean was crawling into bed with Sam, he smelled like soap and shampoo and Sam found himself moving to lay his head on Dean's chest. The alarm on his phone set for 4am…and he wanted to get as much sleep as he could before then. The best sleep medicine that he had found was the steady beating rhythm of Dean's heart. Dean's arms came around him instantly pulling Sam in closer, and then he settled his chin on top of Sam's head.

"Love you Dean." Sam mumbled as he started to drift off.

Dean closed his eyes and considered that, "I love you too Sammy." He replied a few seconds later. Sam was already asleep. Dean reached over and turned off the alarm on Sam's phone, instead turning on the one next to himself and setting the volume on low.

XXXX

Sam awoke the next morning to an obnoxious buzzing, he threw his arms over his head to stop the sound from penetrating the warm haze of sleep. He noticed almost instantly, as he did, that Dean was no longer lying next to him, in fact he wasn't anywhere in the bed. Sam's eyes snapped open and he sat up frantically searching for the other man. He flew out of the bed and scrambled to the bathroom door, praying that Dean was inside. As he pushed open the door he saw that there was no one. The room was empty. "Dean?" he called.

Sam grabbed his jeans and boxers from the floor throwing them on as he glanced at the clock, 7:34am. "Fuck!" he said as he dialed Jakes number frantically.

"Damn-it Sam. Bout time you called me, we've been waiting for the last two hours, where the hell are you?" Jake said, his slight southern accent coming through.

"I set the alarm Jake…I don't kn…" he broke off as a horrible thought occurred to him. He hadn't taken his phone to the bathroom after texting Jake last night, and Dean had been different when he came out…_Sonuvabitch…Dean read the messages…he turned my phone off._ Panic swirled up inside of Sam as he started piecing together Dean's erratic behavior from the previous night.

"God damn-it. Jake Dean read the messages, and now he's gone." Sam swore as he threw his boots on, not even trying the laces as he stumbled down the stairs and out the front door.

Balthazar grabbed Jakes phone at this point, "Seriously Sam, you left your phone sitting unattended the night before we implement the big _rescue_ and you thought what? That Dean was too stupid to realize that something was up?" Balthazar's haughty british tone was grating on Sam's nerves.

"Yeah, I fucked up Balthazar. Whatever…we need to get there before he does." Sam finished as he spotted Balthazar's black Audi sitting at the end of the street. He jogged up to the car quickly, ejecting Jake from the front seat and climbing in next to the irritated Brit.

Balthazar didn't say anything, he just turned his ice blue eyes in Sam's direction and shook his head like a disappointed parent.

"Shut up Balthazar." Sam said through tight lips. He dialed Dean's phone number not expecting an answer. All he got was voice mail, "Dean, please don't go in there without us. Please just take a second and think, you're hurt and they're armed and extremely dangerous. If you do this your putting both yourself and Ben in worse danger. Please Dean…I can't lose you." Sam finished, not caring that the other men were in the car listening to his heart felt phone call.

Balthazar pressed down harder on the accelerator as Sam turned destroyed blue-green eyes in his direction.

"Right." Was all he said.

Sam's phone buzzed with a message alert and he inhaled deeply before opening the text, '_Sam, I am with Dean. I have a plan to stop him or at least slow him down when we stop for gas. Hurry. Cas'_

XXXX

Dean was driving; he was currently pushing his baby faster than he would normally. But it was for Ben, he was sure the car would understand the _need for speed_. While Dean hadn't been willing to wake Sam, he had called Castiel and had him meet in the garage. Cas had argued with him for twenty minutes before deciding that he could protect Dean better from the inside of the car. Dean had threatened to leave his ass behind if he didn't get in the car right then. Cas wanted to call Sam, but the only thing that he was able do was send a text message telling Sam that he was with Dean and that he had a plan as soon as they stopped for gas that would slow down the out of control father.

Luckily that happened sooner rather than later, Dean was blasting through the gas since he was pushing the car's engine. They pulled into a Texaco, and Dean limped inside to hit the bathroom and grab some coffee, leaving Castiel to fill the tank. Cas watched for Dean to disappear into the bathroom and then he pulled open the fuse box, beneath steering wheel and pulled two fuses out. Stomping on them for good measure and then throwing the evidence into the trash container. He quickly closed the cover and continued filling the tank.

Sam chose that moment to text him back, letting Cas know that they were at least hour behind them. Castiel sent a quick response and then place his phone back in his pocket. Gabriel was trying to keep in touch with him through messages too, although he was worried about Cas going with Dean, he was more concerned that they derail Dean's current plan…since there was no plan. It was a dangerous and potentially deadly solution to the situation. Gabriel had no intention of seeing Dean get himself killed, so he had made his own sacrifice and told Cas to go. Every fiber of his being arguing with him, that this was a bad plan, that there was no way to win this game, but sure that they would all play just the same.

The one thing that Cas knew was going to be a problem for him was that Dean _knew_ this car inside and out, he had rebuilt it. So the chance of his discovering the missing fuses was pretty good, hence the reason that Cas stomped on them. Now whether or not that stopped Dean in the long run…he couldn't guarantee, but he could at least give Sam time to catch up and hopefully get to the cabin first. Castiel wasn't stupid he knew that Dean knew how to hotwire a car and there were plenty here for him to do exactly that, so he figured that he had bought them a small window.

Dean made his way back to the car, one hand on his cane and the other carrying a cup of hot black coffee. He needed the 'pick-me-up', Dean was tired and his adrenaline was slowing the further he got from Sam and any potential problems in stopping him from going after Ben. He would have liked to have Sam there with him, but Dean knew that Sam would never have allowed it. The whole time he would have been too worried about Dean to let him help…and Dean _needed_ to help…_it was his son damn-it._ He saw Castiel place the pump handle back and then walk around to the passenger side, sliding easily into the car. Dean was a bit jealous as he watched how easily it was for Cas to move, he couldn't wait until he was back to 100%.

"We full now Cas?" he asked as he opened the driver's door and sat carefully on the leather seat, throwing his cane in the back seat.

"Uh, yeah Dean…it's full." Castiel replied as he continued to look out the window toward the road.

Dean rolled his eyes at the weird behavior of his friend and turned the key, waiting for the beautiful sound of his baby purring to life…nothing. No purr. The car was dead.

"What the hell?" he said as he cranked it a couple more times and then turned accusing eyes in Castiel's direction.

Cas looked at him in confusion, "What?" he asked simply.

"Cas, why won't my car start?" he ground out.

Castiel raised his shoulders in the universal sign of 'I don't know.' Which Dean didn't buy for one minute, if Castiel thought he was that stupid then Dean had some property to sell him with beachfront views in Arizona.

"What did you do Cas?" Dean growled.

XXXX

Sam couldn't believe that they had caught a break, Castiel had managed to stall Dean for two hours and they had made up the remaining time with the help Balthazar's crazy driving. The dirt road that he had refused to drive his beloved Audi down was rutted and weathered and well hidden in the dense foliage. It would have been hard for them to find without the aid of the GPS coordinates that Charlie had sent them.

Balthazar had hidden his car and Jake and Sam were currently pulling the weapons from the trunk. Jake had called in some pretty awesome favors, since they had several automatic handguns to choose from, Sam had brought his own pearl handled .45 Taurus, and three shotguns. But the really impressive stuff was the small canisters that read, 'OC Spray' and 'Flash Bangs'. Sam knew that these were generally only available to law enforcement and he was impressed that Jake had gathered them into the arsenal.

"Nice." He said as he picked up the black canisters.

"I thought that we could use all the evasion and distraction items I could get my hands on man." Jake said as he chuckled at Sam's impressed look.

"Yeah…good job." Sam said. Balthazar just rolled his eyes at the two men.

"You guys want to hug this out? Or can we get on with the rescuing thing?" He asked snarkily as they each glared in his direction.

"Shut up." They both said unison.

Sam gathered together additional ammo, and then pulled on the black leather jacket and the small pack that held medical supplies for Ben and additional rounds for the shotgun. He turned and looked at Jake, who nodded indicating that he was ready. Sam then turned to look at Balthazar, "This is as far as you go my friend…we got it from here." The brit just nodded his absolute agreement with that; he figured he had stuck his neck out just about far enough at this point.

"I'll be monitoring your communications Sam. Charlie is also monitoring the area from remote surveillance, if she see's anything that looks out of place, she'll let me know and I'll contact you."

Sam nodded, and Balthazar waived a hand toward the path which led off into the slowly darkening woods, "Go Sam…get that kid back."

Sam started into the woods followed closely by Jake…he picked his way carefully through the rapidly failing light; the other man close on his heels and silent as a shadow as they moved through the trees. They travelled like that for about thirty minutes and then he saw the lights of something in the distance. Sam raised his hand, telling Jake to halt as he lowered himself into a crouched position to get a better look at the building. It was a small structure, but they needed to see inside to know exactly which room the bastards were keeping Ben in. Sam shuffled forward when he saw no movement inside the place, he looked at the windows and was unsurprised to see them all darkened from the inside.

'Covered.' He whispered to Jake, who nodded.

They moved around to the back door and listened to the voices they could now hear inside, the men were laughing and joking. One of the voices sounded slurred and the other was whiney. The biggest issue that they had was that neither he nor Jake knew how many kidnappers were actually involved in this, so they were taking a huge risk going in with just the two of them. Sam would never have okay'ed an operation like this in the past. But this was for Dean…and that made him a little more reckless and little more dangerous. Jake recognized the shift in Sam as he heard the men, he knew that Sam had just gone into his 'zone'. That particular zone had never boded well for those on the outside of it. Jake was silently glad that he was on this man's side and not his enemy, because he was pretty sure that none of these men were walking out of this building alive tonight.

Sam gently opened the back door; _idiot's always lock your doors._ Sam thought as he slipped inside, Jake right behind him, his hand on Sam's back to keep proximity of one another. The 6'4 man moved stealthily through the shadows of the back room, he pressed himself against the wall, as he heard one of the men move. They settled back down and he exhaled a silent breath and was then moving again, he saw a room at the end of the hall. There was a window in the door, Sam stepped up and peered inside, praying that this was the room where they were keeping Ben. He wanted to puke when it turned out that he was right. The kid was lying on the blue single bed that had a very stained mattress on top, his pants hiked up past his ankles as he had tried to shift and move the leg restraints into a more comfortable position.

Sam turned and nodded at Jake, silently telling him that they had found their target. Sam had every intension of making these s_onuvabitches_ pay…but first he had to get Ben to safety. Sam opened the door, cringing when it creaked slightly; he stopped and waited to see if they had accidentally just alerted the men to their presence. When no one came to investigate, Sam pushed the door open and slipped through the narrow opening into the room; he was immediately hit with strong the smell of urine. It was pungent aroma getting stronger the further inside the room he moved; it appeared that the assholes had never even checked on Ben other than probably assuring themselves that he was still alive. Sam swallowed the bile rising in his throat as he mentally calculated that Ben had been here for close to 48 hours and he had had nothing to eat or drink during that time.

Sam looked at Jake holding his hand up, Jake immediately halted and started watching their backs. Sam stepped gingerly into the room and next to the bed; he knelt down and placed his shotgun next to Ben's ankles, within easy reach. His eyes narrowed in sorrow as he looked at the tear tracks that ran beneath the blind folded eyes of Ben Winchester. Sam reached up slowly and touched Ben's arm, the kid shifted violently away from him, letting out a whimper as he did. Sam lost some of his nerve for a moment, then he reached up again and gently untied the earmuffs and the blindfold. "Ben." He whispered. "It's Sam…we're here to take you home." Sam finished as Ben turned frightened eyes in his general direction.

"Sam?" he asked.

"Yeah, Ben it's me. Let me untie your hands and get those cuffs off your legs so we can get you out of here." Sam added as he started to carefully saw through the ropes binding Ben's hands together.

"Is my dad here?" he asked in a dry hoarse voice.

"No…Ben he was hurt. I didn't want him to get hurt worse. Jake, a friend of mine is here with me." Ben's face fell slightly as he realized that his father had indeed been hurt.

Sam removed the rest of the rope and then picked the lock on the ankle cuffs and pulled them from around Ben's swollen feet. Sam wasn't sure that the kid could have walked if he had to, the cuffs had been digging into his legs for two days and there were raw red marks where they had actually cut into the skin. Sam was also disturbed to see that the ropes had abraded the skin on Ben's wrists and they were red and bleeding now that the bindings were gone.

Sam reached down and slowly picked Ben up, concerned by how light the kid was. He cradled his precious cargo against his chest and reached down to pick up his shotgun, placing it carefully below Ben, but still in a usable position. Jake started moving as soon as Sam was ready, they slowly maneuvered back along the path that they had followed coming into the cabin. Once they reached the door without mishap, Sam started to breathe a little easier. They stepped out into the cold night air and then all hell broke loose. Sam heard it…the exact moment when the men found out that the kid was gone; he heard them start screaming and running toward the door. Sam handed Ben to Jake and told him to run, "Sam!" Ben screamed as Jake took off at a dead run for the cover of the trees.

"Run Jake!" Sam cried as he heard the door crash behind him. He slammed his foot into the door forcing it closed as the men tried to exit. Sam heard their cries of pain as the wood smashed back into them and they fell in a heap on the other side. He couldn't run, not if it meant that those men might follow Jake and therefor Ben. So Sam moved; giving himself a better angle on the house and then crouched behind a huge stump of an old tree. Sam figured it would give him the best vantage point to keep an eye on the men inside the house.

Both men stumbled down the rickety wooden stairs at the same time, both howling with anger as they started shooting in random directions. Sam prayed that Jake was far enough way to be out of their range. He picked up one of his flash bangs and pulled the cap, throwing it in the men's direction, the explosive went off in a blinding flash of white light. Sam turned his eyes from the intensity of the blast, he watched as the kidnappers hit the dirt, assuming that they were dealing with more than one person and that this was some sort of official raid. Sam grasped a can of the crowd control OC and holding his breath; he popped the tab and threw the canister at the men. Instantly they were crying out with pain as the capsasium began burning their eyes and their skin wherever the smoke made contact.

Sam opened his eyes and took a breath, the meer proximity to the canister causing his own eyes to burn and his throat to close. He started coughing as he tried to clear the mist from his lungs. Luckily the men were far louder about it than he was, he continued to watch them, rolling on the ground like they had been shot. This was his chance, if he was going to take them out this was the time to do it. Sam was immediately flying out of his hiding spot, closing the distance between himself and the men and then slamming the butt of his rifle into the bigger man's face, watching in satisfaction as the blood spurted from the man's now broken nose. He fell instantly quiet as consciousness was ripped from him by Sam's blow. The other man struggled for his gun, trying to see through the blurry vision and the tears and snot running down his face. The body's natural reaction to the spray.

"Who are you?" the man cried as Sam stepped up next to him.

"You shouldn't have taken the child." Was all he said as he brought his fist back and smashed it into the man's face with so much force that his head rocked back into the ground and he was out for the count. Sam grabbed his pack and pulled the zip ties from the interior, tying the men's hands behind their backs in addition to their feet. He searched them once they were secured and removed the hidden knives and blades that they had stashed in their boots.

"Amateurs." He said as he backed away. Sam then thought better of it and slammed his booted foot into each man's side…_for Dean._ He thought, his mind relishing the thought of some payback.

Sam pulled his cell phone from his pocket, dialing Castiel's number, since he knew that Dean wouldn't answer his call right now. "Cas…" he was interrupted by Cas's frantic voice.

"He ditched me Sam…More than…I don't know…a while ago. I tried to get a hold of you, but you never answered." Cas said, his voice rising in pitch with each passing word.

"Whoa..slow down Castiel. What do you mean he 'ditched' you?" Sam asked in a tight voice, trying to control his own rapidly rising panic.

"He won't answer his phone Sam. I don't know where he is." Cas said in despair.

"Jesus…Cas we got Ben. Jake's taking him to Balthazar and then we are headed back. I need you to call the FBI and tell them everything…well not about me…but everything about the kidnapping and attempted extortion of the money and give them the evidence. The men are tied up here, they aren't going anywhere anytime soon. But they need to get agents out here immediately." Sam finished in a rush.

"You found Ben? Is he okay?" he asked in a soft voice.

"As okay as he's going to be for a while." Sam said quietly.

"Okay, Sam I'm calling them now, you might want to get the hell out of there."

"I'm heading out now Cas." Sam said as he clicked his phone closed.

He was walking down the dirt road when he saw a car off in the distance, he swiftly moved his path into the foliage next to the road. The old truck rumbled up and Sam strained to see who was inside…he saw the face of a man he didn't know in the moonlight. _Oh shit…there were three of them?_ He closed his eyes and swore again as he started back toward the cabin, he couldn't leave even one of these bastards free. The authorities would be here soon, but he needed to deal with this right now. He jogged a ways behind the truck, but close enough to keep it in sight. Once they were back at the cabin, he stopped noticing that the cab of the still running pickup was empty.

"Yeah I knew you were following me asshole." Sam closed his eyes as the voice came from behind him along with the sound of a hammer clicking back. _I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise Dean._

Sam turned and was rewarded with a view of a man that looked stunningly like a version of Ben…only older. "Where'd you take that damn kid?" he said through yellowed teeth.

"You'll never get to him again." Sam said confidently.

"We'll just have to see about that…well you won't be around to _see_ anything, but you get the drift." The man answered snidely raising the run, so it was pointed at Sam's head instead of his chest.

"Hey!" A deep hoarse voice, that Sam would know anywhere, called from behind the two men. Sam's eyes were drawn to Dean's and he bit his lip as he saw Dean waiver with exhaustion and pain. He wasn't even sure how Dean would have gotten this far back without being driven.

"Winchester…" the man sneered.

Dean's reactions were a fraction of a second too slow as the man turned back toward Sam and pulled the trigger. Sam felt the white hot pain rip through his left shoulder as he dove at the last second, trying to avoid getting his head ventilated by this maniac. The report of a second gunshot was heard just a moment later and then the thud of a body hitting the ground.

TBC…

**Author's Note****_:_**_ Cliff hanger I know…I hate them too. I tried to bring some of Dean's self-hatred to the forefront in this chapter. Don't hate for it, I just think that Dean would do anything for Sam and if he thought he could punish himself a bit in the process he probably would. __**Don't flame me for it**__… I've been watching season two and three lately, so I figured I would work some of the recklessness and the possibly other self-destructive things that Dean might do if he was face with a situation like this. Hope I got it close…I tried. I will post the next chapter ASAP._

**Please Review. I really enjoy reading what you guys think.**


	27. Moments

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**Author's Note:** _This story will follow Sam and Dean as they try to escape from the Alaskan wilderness. The story has morphed into a full blown life story...things that happened after the crash and they deal with them. _

**_Please Review. It makes me write so much faster! Guilty Conscience and all. Didn't want you guys to sit in a cliffhanger...the next chapter is much longer, but not done yet. So here is teaser..._**

**Chapter 27**

_Moments_

Jake was moving through the expanse of trees, he was careful of the branches and the hidden roots that kept trying to bring him and the kid their knees. Ben was lighter than he should be and that had Jake a little worried for the kid, he knew the backstory and he was concerned for the little guy's well-being. He twisted again to avoid getting smacked in the head by the low hanging branch, sometimes he hated being 6'3. "We're almost to the car Ben," he said quietly as he ducked again, moving the kid to another position so he didn't take a branch to the forehead.

Ben simply nodded against his chest, not speaking, his small hands clutching tightly to the loose folds of Jakes of jacket. He could hear the rapid breathing of the man carrying him, feel the rise and fall of his chest at the effort of running as he was carried; while Ben wished that it was Sam…he was so glad to be out of that place that he wouldn't have cared if it was a moose carrying him.

Jake?" a voice called, the man halted instantly and Ben huddled closer to the broad expanse of chest, his fear picking up at the unknown element.

"Balthazar?" Jake called out in a harsh questioning whisper.

"Yeah…of course it's me. Where's Sam?" Balthazar's voice got louder as he approached their position, he moved without making a sound, in fact if he hadn't said something he would snuck right up on them. Ben tilted his head out slightly so that he could listen to the conversation…this man had an accent, but Jake seemed to know him. The one fact made Ben feel a little better. "I heard two gunshots." Balthazar said as he closed the distance between them, looking at the kid and then turning his attention to Jake, his eyes reflective in the moonlight.

"I heard 'em too…but I don't know if they were Sam or the kidnappers," Jake answered, his voice etched in concern for his friend.

"Okay look, take the kid to the car, and get him to medical attention…to Castiel…just get him the hell out of here. I'm going to the cabin…see if Sam needs help." Balthazar whispered as he started off down the dim path again. "Get the kid out of here Jake." He called over his rapidly disappearing shoulder.

Jake started moving almost immediately, "Is Sam okay?" Ben asked in a small voice.

"He's really good at this sorta thing Ben. I'm sure Sam is fine." Jake wished that he was there backing him up just the same, because as good as Sam was this had been a mission with too many _unknowns_ and that had never boded well for them in the past.

XXXX

Sam rolled as his shoulder collided with the ground, sending shocks of agony shooting through his body, but he almost immediately pushed it down as quickly as it surfaced. _Dean_ was still out there and that stupid dick had just tried to shoot either Dean or _had_ just shot him…Sam clawed back to the surface of his head at that thought. He started to lever himself off the ground, through panicked looks into the darkness. He couldn't see if it was Dean that had been hit or if the bastard that had just tried to kill him was down for the count. He felt a pebble pressing painfully into his knee as he tried to get to his feet. "Dean!" he called. His voice tight with worry as he swung his gaze around frantically looking for any movement that might indicate Dean's location; Sam pulled at the hem of his shirt and tied a makeshift bandage around the wound. It wasn't his best work, but it would have to do until he found Dean and could get to a medical kit. He had sent the small pack with Jake, so he had none of the supplies to really deal with a bullet wound. The bleeding slowed significantly with the application of the pressure that the strip of cloth provided.

For one heart breaking moment there was no answer and Sam's heart dropped into his belly, his stomach starting to roll with nausea. He couldn't handle Dean being hurt any more than he already had been, particularly since _he_ was supposed to have been protecting Dean from this. Sam came to his feet, stumbling as he tried to gain his balance, he moved into the darkness, seeking out the voice he had heard and the unsteady form of Dean.

"Dean!" he called again, Sam raised his right hand and pressed it against the bleeding wound in his shoulder. He knew that the bullet had hit something; because he couldn't raise that arm and it was bleeding profusely…_hopefully he didn't hit the artery._ Sam thought, the idea of losing too much blood too quickly causing him to grip onto the wound tighter.

"Sammy?" Came a hoarse reply, it was soft and quiet, but it was definitely Dean.

Sam changed his trajectory to cross with Dean's voice. He stumbled once as a rock rolled under his foot, but he managed to keep himself upright. "Sammy…" came the voice again, more urgently this time.

Sam's eyes finally fell on a form lying in the dirt, "Dean?!" he cried as he stumbled next to the prone form of Dean. Sam still hadn't noticed the other man, but he was relatively certain that if he had still been able, the man would have shot him again while he was moving to Dean's position. _It wasn't like he had been quiet about his approach or anything._

Sam slowly sank down next to Dean, almost afraid of what he would find; he was a little surprised as Dean pulled himself up; reaching up toward Sam's face and running his fingers down the smooth skin, and then pausing on Sam's lips, and finally sliding his fingers behind Sam's neck and pulling him into a tender but hurried kiss.

"I thought he killed you…" was all Dean could get passed the lump in his throat. The moment he thought that the son-of-a-bitch had killed Sam, his heart had stopped; he had pulled the trigger on his own .45 Glock and aimed for the asshat's head. Their shots had been almost simultaneous, Dean's had ripped into the kidnapper and he had fallen like a felled tree, but, _God, _so had Sam. Watching as Sam's tall frame crumpled, had caused Dean to frantically start to move, trying to get to Sam, his hip had almost instantly given out and sent him crashing to the ground. He had been trying to breathe through the pain and the emotional trauma, enough, to go to Sam. But now looking into the amazing face of one Sam Campbell, had Dean almost jittery inside. This man had rescued his son. He had damn near given up his own life to do it. While that made Dean feel guilty as hell, it also further cemented his fathomless depths of love for this man, this amazing…sexy…unselfish man.

"Ben?" Dean finally asked. All he knew at this point was that Sam had gotten him out and that he had had help doing it, so Dean had to assume that Sam had sent Ben with the guy known as Jake and stayed to distract the men so they could get away.

"Jake took him to Balthazar." Sam said as he reached down and mimicked Dean's movement from earlier; tracking his fingers gently down Dean's bruised face. His eyes softening as he saw the fear and the adrenaline fading from Dean's emerald green eyes…_wait, I can see his eyes?_ Sam looked around and was surprised to see the full moon, shining through the branches of the trees. He thought that Dean looked beautiful, bathed in the moonlight…even though they were still in the middle of a rescue operation, he was so enamored with the vision that it took Dean gently squeezing his hand to get him to come back to their present circumstance.

"Sam…ah God…you were shot." It wasn't a question so much as a reminder. Sam looked at the blood running freely down his left arm and was instantly reminded of that _small fact._

"I'm okay Dean," Sam whispered, ignoring the pain that was lancing through his shoulder as he tried to help Dean into a seated position. Wincing as other man's face scrunched in pain and he groaned as he shifted his weight onto his other hip. "Kay." Dean said simply, his teeth gritted against the white hot flashes of agony.

He knew that Sam wasn't okay, that he was bleeding and that they were, neither of them, in any condition to walk out of this god-forsaken place. He dropped his head for a moment, the memories of limping through the forest, his cane catching on every root and branch that he passed. Fighting to stay upright through the forest had been challenging to say the least. His vision was blurry and uneven since his depth perception was being affected by the swelling in his right eye. The agony that ripped through him with every step, his hip protesting in the most painful way at the continued movements had been a constant reminder of his own fucked up physical state. He had fallen several times and hauling his bruised and battered body back into an upright position had been a sheer act of will. Because it would have been so much easier to just lay there and wallow in the misery…but the constant thoughts of Ben and Sam had spurred him to action.

The sight of that bastard with a gun pointed at Sam's head and that instant of frantic racing fear that he would be too late, had nearly been his undoing. Thoughts of Ben and his whereabouts flashed through his mind and Dean wondered how were they ever going to be okay after all this ended. He slumped into the ground and immediately felt the steadying hand of Sam on his back as he leaned forward and retched into the dried grass. There wasn't much there, just black coffee, which burned like acid as it forced its way out of his throat and the peanut m&ms that he picked up at the gas station, right before he had left Cas standing in the parking lot as he pulled away in a stolen Pontiac.

Sam couldn't do anything for Dean as he watched sympathetically as his partner spilled his guts all over the ground. He laid a hand gently on Dean's back and rubbed in small circles…

Suddenly his head snapped up and he heard movement in the trees, it wasn't loud, which meant that someone was moving cautiously toward where he and Dean were. Sam forgot about his shoulder as he snapped back into 'protect' mode and crouched low in the weeds. His weapon aimed in the direction of the noise, "Calm down Sam…it's just me." Balthazar stepped out of the trees, both hands in the air, his own handgun still balanced in his right hand.

Sam blew out a breath of exasperation as he lowered the gun, "Jesus Balthazar…I just about ventilated you're skull…make some noise next time." Sam finished as he turned to look at Dean, who was watching him with something akin to awe in his features. He hadn't even heard the other man moving and he was still trying to figure out how Sam had.

"So this is the infamous _Dean Winchester_ huh?" Balthazar said as he took in the man sitting uncomfortably on the hard cold ground. His face a mask of colorful bruises and intense green eyes; Dean's position on the ground in the dark did nothing to take away from the obvious good looks that the man possessed. Balthazar whistled low in his throat and wriggled his eyebrows at Sam. "Upgraded huh?" His snarky british tone was starting to grate on Dean's nerves.

"Hey asshat, I'm sitting right here…right here." Dean said, his own tone more than a little irritated.

Balthazar chuckled, "Got yourself a real live one here Sam. Better keep an eye on him."

"Two eyes…as often as I can spare them." Sam said as he grinned at Dean's narrowed green eyes and raised eyebrow.

"So…the bad guys. I can assume that they are either dead or otherwise engaged at the moment?"

"Yeah, I tied two of them up, they are still unconscious. And Dean plugged the other guy in the forehead…so I'm pretty sure that he's not gonna make it to the trial." Sam said, he couldn't stop the feeling of pride he had in Dean at the act. It wasn't in the act of killing a guy…cuz that is pretty much just horrible…but the fact that he had not taken 'no' for an answer and had shown up to save his son despite _their_ best efforts to stop him. And then there was the fact that he had saved Sam. That hadn't happened in a long time; Sam hadn't put enough trust in anyone in a situation where they would even have the opportunity. Well actually, Dean had saved Sam's life three times now…once in the forest, when he had allowed Sam into his life as the love of his life, and just now when that bastard was going to spray his pretty little brains all over the forest.

TBC…

**Author's Note**: _Really short chapter sorry…I will be posting a much longer one next time. Cuz we gotta see how they get Sam and Dean out of the woods, how Ben is dong, where Cas is, what Gabriel's got say about all this, and how Balthazar is going to fit into this dynamic. Wow…that's a lot of story still to come. But I didn't want to leave you guys hanging._

**Please review. I am particularly proud of the last chapter. The muse was prolific on that one.**


	28. Aftermath

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned._**

**Chapter 28**

_Aftermath _

Castiel waited for Gabriel to arrive, he didn't wait patiently, but he did wait. He was sitting on the cold cement sidewalk staring at his phone in disgust, kicking at the small pebbles under his feet, he hadn't heard from anyone and that was making him distinctly nervous. His twisted his hands around the phone, glaring at the stubbornly silent device. A man walked past and looked at him as though he was silently questioning whether or not Castiel was a homeless man and should he give the poor guy some money... Cas rolled his blue eyes at the man and raised his iPhone as though to say _that he was not poor, just waiting._ The man smiled a little, and wandered away with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

The buzzing of his phone brought Castiel back to the present, and he nearly collapsed with relief as he saw Gabriel's number on his phone.

"Gabe, thank God. How close are you?" He asked as he stood and stretched like a cat, his back popping in several places. It was a good thing that this was a 24 hour gas station; otherwise he would have been waiting out here _alone in the dark_. Instead there had been people milling around and the clerk had come out to smoke on several occasions, giving Cas some distraction from his own rampant thoughts. He kept picturing the worst case scenario's, like Dean…shot and dead, Sam…shot and dead, and of course Ben…_shot and dead._ His imagination wasn't very creative with the images, thank God, but just the thoughts that he might lose any one of those people was awful.

"I'm pulling off the freeway ramp now, give me like 5 minutes." Gabriel's voice was strained with concern, both for Sam and the mission that they had undertaken and the fact that Cas was waiting in some god-forsaken station in the middle of bum fuck nowhere.

"Okay, I'm in front of the Texaco, did you bring the fuses?" He assumed that Gabe would probably lash out at him for the question, but he asked anyways. It wasn't that he didn't trust Gabriel to get things done, but he definitely didn't want to leave _Dean's baby_ here any longer than necessary…mostly because Dean was already so pissed at him. Cas didn't want to add fuel to the fire, and _holy shit…would it add fuel to that raging fire if something happened to the Impala._

"Castiel…I wouldn't do anything to make this night more stressful for you than it has already been. I brought the fuses; we can leave my car there and take the Impala and head to the cabin." Gabriel was so matter of fact and straight forward that Cas was caught briefly off guard.

"Gabe, I know that. And I can't tell you how glad I am that you're here, thank you. " Castiel finished as he pushed down the lump that was forming in his throat, he wanted to say more, but how did you thank someone for being in your life during some of the most stressful events you have ever faced? He was starting to rely on Gabriel on a more basic level, not only for company and sex…but also as a pillar when he felt weak or unsure. The thought that he was _falling in love_ with this man was like getting hit with a fly ball at a baseball game…he hadn't expected it, but he was going to hang onto it with an iron grasp. He wanted to say something to Gabriel that reflected his changing feelings, but that would have to wait until they were home…and everyone was safe.

Gabriel on the other hand was already sure of the shift in his emotions, he wasn't sure exactly when it had happened, but he was totally in love with Castiel. It scared him a little, if he was really honest with himself, the intensity of his feelings were so far past how he had felt for Sam that it was amazing.

XXXX

Dean listened to the two men continued talk and he was getting more than a little frustrated that they were still talking about him like he wasn't there.

"I swear if you two don't stop talking about me like I'm not here, I'm so gonna kick your asses." Dean groused as he shifted uncomfortably and started slowly pulling himself to his feet, Sam rushed to his side and tried to pull him up. Dean waived him off as he noticed Sam wincing and the blood starting to drip off his fingers into the dirt.

"Sam, let me look at the arm." Balthazar said as he stepped forward, bringing a small kit with him as he did.

"It's fine Balthazar, just wait until we get out of here." Sam answered as he ignored the man's offer.

"Sammy…let him look at that shoulder." Dean said quietly, causing Sam to quickly look in his direction, catching the worried look flashing across his handsome face. Dean wanted Sam get looked at, he was getting more and more worried by the amount of blood that was still seeping from the gunshot wound. He wasn't willing to risk Sam's health, not even for the small amount of time it would take them to try and get out of here. Well it would take them a small amount of time…he was a bit of a different story. It wasn't like he could move very easily or very fast, and Dean knew that Sam wasn't going to leave him to get his own ass to the hospital, _like he should._ This developing co-dependence that they had for each other was probably something that they should talk about at some point. Neither of them was willing to put the other at risk and they needed the other person within easy _reach_ to assure themselves that they were safe. _Huh, I've never really had that…not from Lisa and sure as hell not from my father…maybe Castiel is as close as I have gotten to needing someone on a primal level…well I need Ben, just not on a _primal_ level. _ Dean turned his thoughts from that line, he was starting to ramble…even in his own head it sounded…weird.

His hip was really starting to concern him too, that damn thing wasn't healing like it should be and it was causing him no small amount of pain…all the time. Dean knew that he was going to have to see a specialist when they got back into Seattle, and he knew that Sam was going to need special care as well.

"Sam, can you move that arm?" Balthazar asked, as he was trying to remove the make shift bandage that Sam had tied in place earlier.

"No…not really, it won't go past about here…" he lifted his arm about 6 inches, grunting with the effort as he tried to breathe through the pain shooting along the limb.

Dean watched with narrowed eyes at the limited mobility and he immediately felt the guilt start to rise up as he saw the pain that Sam was in, and it was as a direct result of helping him. Sam turned observant eyes in his direction and shook his head 'no' at Dean. "Dean, stop it. This shit happened and you got hurt, I got hurt and we'll just have to recuperate together. No feeling like shit over this…okay?" Sam said, his voice softening as he saw the subtle shift in Dean's eyes, and he nodded.

Dean continued to watch as Balthazar tried to get the bleeding under control so they could leave this _place_. It occurred to him as he sat watching, that the bastard's truck was still sitting there and that it was running…_shit we can just take that back down the road…it will get Sam out of here quicker and I can probably move to the truck at the very least._ He took a deep breath and pulled himself to his feet, wincing as the action sent stabs of pain shooting through his hip and into his side. The lightning fast introduction of the agony pulled his breath away and he soon found that he was panting and sweating from the exertion. "Shit…." He mumbled as his hands came to rest on his thighs and he leaned over to _still_ the spinning world around him. Dean slowly opened his eyes and found Sam staring at him in concern as he observed the action. He mouthed, 'You okay?'

Dean tried to smile, but the attempt didn't really reach his eyes as he nodded silently in Sam's direction. He was trying here... he really was, but his old issues kept rearing their ugly heads just as he thought he was getting a handle on them.

Dean straightened out as soon as he was able to focus around the pain; he started the trek to the old rusted truck, using a branch that he had found in the grass next to where he had fallen. His cane was nowhere to be found he knew that this was the next best thing, so it would just have to work. It wasn't his best solution, but it was that one that presented itself, so he went with it.

Sam watched Dean start to move and all he wanted was to stop the halting painful progress that he was making…but Sam was so damn proud that Dean just _wouldn't quit_. So he pushed his worry down and let Dean move, slowly, toward the truck…Sam's quick brain had already put 2 and 2 together and gotten the gist of Dean's plan. He was a little surprised that he hadn't thought of it first, but he honestly wasn't thinking as clearly as he should be and it was starting to show. It had to be the blood loss, because Sam was not normally slow in making connections during these types of situations...and that one simple fact had saved his life on more than one occasion.

Dean covered the grueling several yards that were separating him from the truck slowly, and then leaned heavily against the bed of the old Ford. He made it to the cab and looked inside, it was dirty and there were containers of half eaten food all over. He felt his anger build at that sight, these bastards had been going out for takeout food and they couldn't even be bothered to take his kid a lousy glass of water. Dean closed his eyes and focused on steadying his increased breathing as the rage flooded through his body. When he felt he had a handle on it, he opened his eyes and noticed that there was one _little_ problem with his _great escape _plan…the truck was a manual transmission. He didn't have the physical ability to shift the gears and depress the clutch at the same time. _For Gods Sakes! Can't I get a fucking break!_ He thought in frustration at the universe in general. This shit was just getting old; no matter what he did he was getting totally _boned_ by the 'powers that be'.

Dean raised his head and looked through the windows of the truck as Sam and Balthazar made their way to the old truck too. Sam's arm was being held in a makeshift sling, to help with the pain; while Balthazar was sauntering along like this whole thing had been his doing…a smug look on his haughty face. Dean decided that he actually kinda like the snarky brit, but this wasn't the time and now Dean was going to have to ask the man to drive them out of this place, because neither he nor Sam could do it. _God, I hate being an invalid._ He thought in disgust.

"Balthazar, tell me you know how to drive a stick shift?" he asked as he expelled an almost exhausted breath and scrubbed a hand down his face as the frustration built inside him, _this is getting really fucking.._.he didn't even have the energy to finish that thought as he looked at the man for answer.

The blonde man simply raised both of his hands in a defensive posture, "Of course I can drive a bloody stick shift…who the hell buys a sports car and can't drive a bleeding stick shift…" the reference made no sense to Dean, but obviously Sam got it because he started laughing.

Dean narrowed his eyes in confusion and then decided that he really didn't care what the reference had been, he just wanted to get the hell outta here. He needed to get to Ben and make sure that his son was okay and he needed to get Sam to the hospital.

"Fine…prove it. Drive us the hell outta here." He ground between his teeth as he crawled into the cab of the truck. Sam slid in next to the door, because he was really too damn big to sit in the middle, Sam almost smirked as he realized that Dean was riding 'bitch' in this instance. He swallowed the reaction and stared straight ahead as Balthazar got in and pulled the door shut, putting the old truck into reverse and turning around so that they could get out this place.

Sam reached over his lap with his right hand and gently took Dean's hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing gently. Dean felt his throat tighten at the silent action, he knew that this was part of that 'co-dependent' thing; it was Sam reassuring himself that Dean was really okay. So he placed his other hand over Sam's and traced the hard knuckles and ghosted over the veins that were visible on Sam's large hand. Sam turned soft tired eyes in his direction and Dean knew that he was starting to succumb to the injuries that he had sustained.

The old truck rattled down the bumpy dirt road, and Dean hissed as his hip was jarred for like the hundredth time and he wished for the millionth time that the freakin thing would just heal already. Sam glanced at him as heard the sharp intake of breath and he furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "I'm fine Sam." He said quietly and gently squeezed Sam's hand to punctuate his statement.

Balthazar listened to the two men, refraining from commenting on their very 'domestic' responses to one another. He was actually pretty glad to see that, where Sam was concerned, he had always liked Gabriel, but they had never really fit together all that well. They were just, so different, and this thing between Sam and Dean wasn't all that different from that, but they just…he didn't know…it was like they _completed_ the other's puzzle. He wondered how he hadn't seen before how incomplete Sam really was…his meandering thoughts were brought back to the situation at hand as he saw his car come into view. Jake was squatting near the back door, so he assumed that meant that the boy was probably sitting inside the backseat.

Dean's head snapped up at the sight of the black car and his breathing increased with the anticipation at seeing his son.

Balthazar threw the truck into neutral and turned the engine off as he set the parking break. Sam was pushing the door open before he had even turned the key and was piling out of the truck, with Dean in close pursuit, although moving decidedly slower than his partner. Sam turned and held his right hand out and helped Dean to the ground and then tried to support him as they limped toward the car.

"Ben?" Dean called as he approached the car, his heart hammering inside his chest in anticipation.

A small head popped up in the window, "Dad?" Ben called in return, his voice lightening as he did.

"Ben…" Dean nearly sobbed as he got his first look at his son in nearly four days, and the state the kid currently in. Dean leaned into the car, headless of his own throbbing injuries, and threw his arms around Ben pulling him to his chest as the boy started to cry, the strength of the shutters increasing as he leaned into his father in response to the hug, Dean's arms tightening slightly.

"Dad…you came." He hiccuped against Dean's solid chest and continued to bury his small head in the crook of Dean's shoulder. "Is Sam okay, dad?" he managed.

Dean pulled away slightly so he could get a better look at Ben, his pride swelling that his son, despite all that he had just been through, was worried about the man that had saved him, "Yeah…Sam's okay Ben." He answered as he gently stroked Ben's greasy brown hair. Dean swallowed down his anger for the thousandth time that day as he took in the physical state of his son. He noticed the sweat stains on the kid's dirty t-shirt, the tear tracks that ran down his face, the intense smell of the urine that Ben had been unable to avoid after his _accident_, and finally the abraded skin on Ben's wrists where the bastards had tied the ropes too tightly. He turned sparking green eyes in Sam's direction at the observation, Sam's own eyes reflecting anger and sorrow for the child and the ordeal he had been put through.

Dean knew that Sam would have done anything to save Ben from that, he would have too, but neither of them had been able to protect the boy from the harsh reality of life…and that was probably the most tragic part of this whole thing.

Sam felt his eyes well with unshed tears as he watched the reunion of father and son and he tried to believe that they would be okay. He wanted to tell Dean that, but he was completely sure that they would all _walk_ away from this incident with their own scars…Ben especially.

"Okay, the reunion is nice and all that…but there happen to be about twenty federal agents on their way here…we need to leave. Now." Balthazar interrupted the emotional reconnection between the father and son.

Sam rolled his eyes at Balthazar's lack of tact, "I hate to agree with him Dean, but he's right. Cas called them probably an hour ago now…they aren't going to be that far out."

Dean nodded and reined in his fractured emotions, pulling slightly away from Ben and watching as the kid grabbed on tighter. "Dad, send Sam over…please." He said softly.

"Sammy." Dean called over his shoulder, Sam was instantly right there. Dean moved so that he could take his place. Sam reached into the car and gently touched Ben on the shoulder to let him know he was there. Ben grasped his sleeve and pulled Sam into a hug, that was as much about 'thanking' Sam for saving him as it was to reassure himself that the larger man was really okay.

"Thank you Sam…" Ben mumbled against the huge shoulder, his face was now buried in, and Sam felt the tears spill over his eyelids…finally… He couldn't believe that they had pulled this off.

XXXX

Castiel and Gabriel pulled into the meeting site and caught the tail end of the 'reunion' between Dean and Ben and the subsequent reunion between rescuer and rescuee. Castiel had never been more proud of the men in his life than he was at that moment, he watched as Dean stepped out of the way and the instant acceptance that Ben had for Sam…it made him want to run and insert himself in the whole emotional scene. Gabe turned curious golden eyes in his direction as he noticed the inability of the other man to sit quietly in his seat. "Go Cas." He said simply and chuckled as Cas threw a grateful set of blue eyes in his direction, before he bolted from the car and running to the back of the Audi.

"Ben…" He said quietly as he leaned into the back, around Sam's large presence, of the car and swallowed his own emotional response to the boy's appearance.

"Uncle Cas?" Ben asked as he rolled his eyes in Castiel's general direction and they landed a little off the mark. Cas furrowed his eyebrow's at the continued inability of the boy to see, but he gently grasped the kid around the shoulders and hugged him tightly to his chest. Ben thrust his small arms around the man, "You came for me too?" he asked in a small voice.

Castiel nearly choked, "Of course." He said simply…his voice unable to support more than that simple response to the boys heartfelt question.

"Thank you…"

Gabriel watched…everything. He was grateful that this had turned out as well as it had, but he knew that this was far from over…there would be a trial and they would have to defend the fact that they hadn't immediately contacted the police… He wondered if Sam could help with that, he was the one with the contacts in those arenas. Gabe didn't want know how that would all go down…because he couldn't, not if he wanted successfully represent Ben and Dean in court. That was what he and Dean had talked about the night of the barbeque…him coming to work for Win-dac. Watching the close connections that these men had with one another made him certain that he wanted to be a part of that world. It would also allow him to keep a closer eye on Sam and Dean…plus as a bonus, he would get to be around Cas all the time…and that was a big incentive too.

The trip back to town was long, Dean had insisted on driving his own car, everyone had tried to tell him that it wasn't a good idea, but he wasn't going to allow anyone to drive it after what Cas had done at the Texaco station. _He is definitely going to hold a grudge_, Cas thought to himself. Sam had insisted that he was riding with Dean, so Jake had sat in the back seat of the Impala to keep an eye on the two men and to allow Ben to sleep restlessly on his lap as they drove the nearly 3 hours back to Seattle.

Dean had called Carmen and she was going to meet them at the hospital, she would keep an eye on Ben while Dean and Sam were checked out by medical professionals. Sam wasn't all that keen on acquiring more medical bills_, hell he still hadn't paid for the damn place crash yet._ But Dean had insisted that Sam get that shoulder looked at, and Sam in turn had insisted that Dean get that hip checked out. More than just an X-ray, since all that was showing was that he hadn't broken the damn thing…but there was obviously something seriously wrong with it. Deep down Sam wondered about contacting Adam…he knew that his brother was an extremely talented surgeon and it was looking more and more like that was exactly what Dean needed.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _Let the healing begin…in more ways than one. :)_

**Please Review…I love them, My muse loves…hell, everyone loves them!**


	29. Surgeries

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned._**

**Chapter 29**

_Surgeries_

Sam had never been so glad to see the inside of the house as when they arrived home and he was able to lie down. He was pulled from his revelry as Dean limped up and lightly smacked him on the shoulder, "Up and at 'em Sammy…we are going to the hospital. Castiel is staying with Ben and Carmen…I'm sure that means that Gabriel and the others will be around as well. But we both need to get checked out." Dean said sincerely as he watched Sam's shoulder's slump at the realization that he wasn't going to sleep just yet. There were still things that they needed to do, and while Sam definitely wanted Dean getting checked out, he was less concerned about himself…_damn blood loss._ He thought as it occurred to him that he couldn't even feel his lower arm, from the elbow down was completely numb.

"Yeah…I think that's a good idea." His words were slightly slurred with exhaustion. Dean narrowed his eyes at the shift in Sam's mental status…that didn't bode well for the rest of their night. Balthazar had agreed to take them to the hospital and explain that he had happened upon an attempted mugging, where Sam had been shot and Dean had been beaten as the muggers tried to get away. It seemed somewhat plausible, and they had all agreed that this was the best method to get the care they were both in desperate need of. The brit wasn't all that happy about his further involvement, but he was _persuaded_ when he met Carmen and realized that she would be around, so he figured that maybe he should stick around for a bit. Jake had also agreed to stay in the area for a few days, to ensure that nothing happened that might require his special skill set.

Sam had thanked both of the men and then turned tiredly to Dean and gestured toward the door, Dean hugged Ben one more time. "You sure you'll be okay for a few hours kiddo?" he asked as he carded his fingers through his son's freshly washed hair.

Ben nodded, "As long as Castiel and Jake are around…I feel pretty safe dad…go and get yourself and Sam looked at. Sam?" Ben called as he turned to where he thought Sam was waiting.

"What's up kid?" Sam answered as he stepped forward and laid a gentle hand Ben's back in silent support.

"Take care of my dad? ...and take care of yourself." Ben finished as he leaned into Sam and hugged him tightly around the waist. Sam felt his eyes tear up for the second time that night, he wrapped his right arm around Ben's shoulders and hugged him back.  
"I will Ben." He whispered and placed a light kiss on the top of Ben's head as he released him and his blue-green eyes met Dean's emerald green gaze.

Dean's face was open at the moment, he was so proud of the _men_ in his life; he watched as they hugged one another and smiled at Sam in response to his glistening eyes.

"Okay enough with the 'chick-flick-moment' let's go." Dean said with a chuckle, which covered the emotions he was hiding, as he noticed Balthazar getting impatient, his face reflecting his distinct discomfort with the whole situation.

When they arrived at the hospital, the nature of Sam's injury got him right into the back rooms…while Dean's had him waiting for a bed to open up. Neither man was at all impressed with being split up, but Sam needed immediate care and Dean needed to wait for an MRI. His battered face got him some strange looks, and Dean started to wonder whether or not these _medical personnel_ had ever seen a guy that was beat up before... Finally a male nurse by the name of 'Jack' came out and brought him up to the third floor for the MRI, the doctor had first mentioned doing another X-ray, but Dean flat out refused. He'd already been down that road before, _thank you very much_ and he knew that there was nothing that they could do for him.

"Now Mr. Winchester, we are going to put you inside the machine, it will make a lot of noise, but don't be alarmed that's just the magnets setting up for the scan. Also…are you claustrophobic?" Jack asked, almost as an afterthought.

Dean thought about that question…he'd never really considered it before. His mind pulled up a memory from so long ago that he had nearly forgotten it.

_He was sitting at the table with his father, a glass of milk and a sandwich in front of him. John was glaring at a report card that Dean had brought home…all A's. But for some reason that still disappointed his father._

_"No sports Dean?" John narrowed his eyes at Dean's 14 year old self, as he took another deep swallow of the beer that getting warmer the longer he stared at this crap._

_Dean looked at the plate and he felt his confidence weaken as he wondered what more he could do. He was the best student in his school, he was on the scholastic teams, he did play LaCrosse, but apparently that wasn't good enough for his father. Dean tutored kids that were having problems in their classes after school and he helped out at the garage down the street, so he could help pay the rent…but none of that stuff mattered to his father._

_Dean reached for the glass and missed…knocking the thing over and watching in horror as it spilled into his father's lap. His green eyes growing large as John reached across the table and slammed his fist into his face. Dean's head snapped back with the impact and the chair went over backwards, causing him to slam his head into the floor. Black spots danced in front of his eyes as he tried to stammer out an apology._

_John never gave him the chance, he grabbed Dean's hair and hauled him painfully to his feet. Dean grabbed at the hand buried in his blonde hair, "Dad….I'm….sorry." he squeaked as John opened the small broom closet and threw him into the 2ft by 2ft space. Dean had to crouch under the shelves, raising his hands to protect his face as a booted foot came flying at him forcing him to the back of the closet. The toe of John's shoe connecting with his ribcage, there was an instant of panic mixed with alarming pain as Dean heard the distinctive 'crack' that indicated that he had another broken rib. He sank to the floor in pain and buried his head in his knees and folded arms, trying to breathe through the agony and ignore the blood trickling down his neck._

_"You'll stay here until I say otherwise!" John yelled as he slammed the door, clicking the lock home._

_Dean was instantly thrust into complete darkness, save the small sliver of white light that peaked under the door. His face was throbbing and there was the distinct metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He wanted to throw up as the pain from the rib intensified as he tried to settle into a more comfortable position. There was none._

_He stayed in that closet for the rest of the day, about 7 hours…when finally his father opened the door and hauled him out, his legs cramping painfully from the maintained position. There was also the problem with his 'bodily' functions…the closet smelled of urine…so his father had made him scrub it with Clorox and then he had taken Dean out back, stripped him naked and sprayed him off with the hose…it was 52 degrees that day. Dean's teeth were chattering when he finally managed to stumble back into the house, and tripped up the stairs as his legs still refused to work properly. He had managed to wrap his own ribs, as well as he could and then sat on his bed waiting for the moment when his father would remember that he was there…he was lucky that night…John forgot about him in favor of a new bottle of whiskey._

Dean pulled himself out of the painful memory and shook his head at the nurse, "No. I'm not really claustrophobic." Jack nodded and initiated the sequence.

Dean laid quietly wondering what was happening with Sam, he hadn't heard anything beyond the fact that Sam had been taken back. He was starting to get concerned by the lack of information that he was getting.

XXXX

Sam watched Dean disappear as he was taken back into the emergency area and Dean sat, uncomfortably, on the wooden bench…watching with concerned eyes. Sam was concerned about that hip and the fact that Dean hadn't said anything to anyone about for _reason_ that his injury was old and not healing, also made Sam a little nervous. He knew that Dean was tough and that he could fend for himself, but Sam still wanted to be there for him, but this damn arm was still numb and oozing blood down his left side.

The doctor took one look at the injury and told the nurses to call in a specialist, this was going to require a very intricate surgery, he was sent immediately for an X-ray, while the staff waited for the specialist to arrive. It turned out that the bullet was sitting against the scapulothoracic muscle and this was what was impeding his range of motion, the other problem was that it had also lodge near the subclavian artery. This one small fact made the surgeon on call a necessity for the proper and safe removal of the slug. Sam was given pain medication along with NSAID's for swelling, causing his mind to wander; he was thinking of all the things that he wanted to do _to Dean_ once they were both healed up properly…he was so caught up in his daydreaming that he missed the familiar face that stopped at his doorway.

Adam Campbell had been with his fiancé at a dinner party when he got the 'call'; he was one of the most talented orthopedic surgeons on the west coast, meaning that he got a lot of calls where the intricacies were important in the surgery. He was not however expecting that the patient would be his estranged older brother. Honestly, Adam hadn't even known that Sam had moved to the Seattle area, he had lost track of Sam so long ago. It was a fact that had bothered him, on occasion, although not enough to actually seek out his brother. Jo on the other hand had helped Adam do some soul searching when he had talked about the last encounter he had had with Sam, she had explained that no matter what Sam's choices had been, they were still family…and that never changed.

Adam understood, _now_, that family was 'supposed to make you crazy, that's why they're family', but he had been so young at that time and so stupid that he had missed that integral part of the equation. His blue eyes swept the room, taking the fact that Sam was alone and that he was obviously doped up on medication, he looked at the chart, _great…morphine._ He couldn't perform surgery until _that_ cleared from Sam's system and they could get an anesthesiologist in. He sighed and brought his right hand up and swept it back through his blonde hair. _Ya know, it wasn't even his life style that I had a problem with…it was the shit that dad kept telling me about him._ As it turned out, all of that particular _shit_ had been false and it had taken Adam a while to see through the manipulations of his father…and once he had, he was embarrassed enough by his over-reaction to Sam's heart-felt confession that he had never sought to heal the rift between them. He wondered as he continued to look had his brother's large frame if this would be a good place to start.

Adam's eyes wandered up Sam's frame and came crashing into the surprised blue-green orbs of his brother. Confusion was the most obvious emotion playing across his sharp features as he stared at Adam in the white 'Dr.s' coat...and the official clipboard he was holding as well.

"Adam?" Sam asked, his throat tight with the onslaught of emotions he wasn't prepared for and the continued presence of the pain meds in his system.

"Yeah. Hi Sam." Adam knew it was a ridiculous response, but he wasn't sure how to talk to someone that you had hurt on such a deep level. He watched as a myriad of emotions shifted across Sam's expressive face.

"Adam…why are you here?" Sam wondered aloud, he hadn't meant to voice the question, the meds making his choices spotty at best.

"I'm a surgeon now, remember Sam?" he said quickly. "I am going to operate on that shoulder once the medication clears your system"

Sam's eyebrows came together as he tried to connect the 'dots' that he was missing here. Adam was supposed to be in California, at least he had been the last time that Sam had seen him, and that had only been a few months ago…so why was he here in Seattle now?

"I don't understand." He finally admitted and Adam sighed and stepped into the room, laying the clipboard at the end of Sam's bed.

"I am a specialist Sam, I was called because of the nature of your injury and the precise location of that bullet…makes it a very risky surgery. If the bullet is not removed properly, you could lose the use of your left arm." Adam's eyes were soft as he explained the seriousness of Sam's condition. Which led his next question, "Sam…how did you get yourself shot?"

"Adam, that's a _really long_ story and one that I _will_ tell you…but can it wait until I'm not hopped up on meds?" Sam's face was clear of emotions for a moment as he tried to imitate Dean's ability for subterfuge.

Adam nodded, non-committal, although he was curious as hell as to how this had happened in the first place, he did agree that this might not be the time to discuss that particular event. "Okay, fair enough Sam, this surgery carries inherent risks, the bullet is near the artery and could cause permanent damage, so we need to get in there before it can shift."

Sam's eyes then widened as he listened, he wondered if they had told Dean about that and if he had something to do with the fact that Sam was now looking at the little brother that had 'ejected' him from his life due to Sam's personal choices.

"When?" Sam asked in whisper.

"Surgery will be later this evening. I will need to get the O.R. prepped for the specific needs of a shoulder operation, I was also asked to consult on another case…some guy with what looks to be a torn quadriceps femoris in the hip flexor, which is causing problems with the L2, 3, and 4 femoral nerves…" Thus, Adam was sure; it was creating a great deal of pain for the patient. How the doctors had missed that when the guy came in initially, he still didn't know, as soon as they sent him the images from the X-ray and the subsequent MRI, Adam had known exactly what the issue was.

Sam sucked in a breath as he made the connection instantly that Adam had been called in to consult on Dean's case. Suddenly he was feeling desperate to talk to Dean and find out how he was…was he okay? Sam nodded as Adam finished his explanation, he pulled his gaze back to Adam's piercing blue eyes and found the nerve to ask, "Are you okay with operating on me Adam?" he said softly.

Adam's eyes softened marginally at that, "Sam…" he took a deep breath and looked away for a moment, collecting his thoughts. Adam stepped closer to the head of the bed and sat down near Sam's hip, placing a gentle hand on his brother's forearm. "I owe you one _hell_ of an apology…" Sam's eyes narrowed as he tried to accept what he was hearing, a part of him wondering when the other shoe was going to kick him in the head.

"No…Sam just listen...I was young, and dad was filling my head with crap and I took it out on the one person that _didn't _deserve it." He looked into Sam's face, searching for some chance at absolution. "I'm so sorry Sam…I never meant to drive you away. I just didn't handle _anything_ well." Adam's voice broke as he finished and he looked at Sam's arm and waited for a response from his older brother.

Sam's eyes were swimming in unshed tears as he listened to his little brother come to him with his _heart in his hands_ and ask for forgiveness. He hadn't known that their father was manipulating Adam behind his back and that made him seethe with anger, his father had never said anything to him about that. Sam finally raised his eyes to Adam's and smiled, "I forgive you Adam…" he whispered. Sam knew that there would still be things that they would need to work out, but he could give this one thing to his brother as much as he wanted to be angry about it…he wasn't willing to lose his little brother because of his own ego.

A smile swept across Adam's face as he realized that his stupidity in his youth hadn't created a rift between them that could not be bridged. He leaned in and hugged Sam, careful of his shoulder, "I need to go set up that E.R. now Sam." He said as he leaned away from the man in the bed.

"Wait…so you never really had a problem with me being gay?" Sam wasn't sure he really _wanted_ an answer to that question, but he _needed_ one. His heart squeezed at the thought that his brother might still hate him for that one thing that he had no control over. He couldn't help who he loved..._you're not supposed to._

Adam thought about that for a moment and then smirked, "No…actually I don't."

Sam exhaled the breath he had been holding, "Well that's good…cuz your other patient…that's my boyfriend…" he finished.

Adam's eyes snapped back to his in surprise… "Really Sam…what are you doing to this guys…his hip…it's really fucking messed up." His voice was light and there was a hint of laughter as he finished the very real question.

Sam's face flushed at the question, "Nothing. He was in a plane crash a few months ago and then, honestly, it's just one disaster after another." His voice was tight and strained as he finished.

Adam watched the shift in his brother, "Sometime you're going to have to tell me _that_ story Sam." He said as he smiled. Sam nodded and swallowed the emotions that thinking about the accident had brought up.

As Adam stood, he was surprised to see a man sitting in a wheelchair in the doorway, he was blonde with bright green eyes, although the one was still swollen with only a sliver of the iris showing, the bruising around the cheekbone turning a sickly green on the edges, but was still a brilliant purple turning to almost black near the eye itself. All of this did not take away from the man's aristocratic features and good looks. He was currently wearing a hospital gown and a small smile on his face, which made him look younger than his probable thirty-five years.

"Can I help you sir?" Adam asked as his eyebrows rose.

The man snickered, "Na…just here to see Sammy." He replied in a deep voice that held an almost gravelly quality to it.

Sam's head snapped up and eyes widened as he took in Dean's appearance.

"Sammy?" Adam asked as he turned and looked at his brother, the question evident in his face.._since when do you let someone call you nicknames big brother?_

Sam glanced down in embarrassment, "Uh…yeah…Adam...this is Dean…my uh…_partner_."

It was Adam's turn to look surprised; he took a moment to gather his words at being surprised, in his brother's room, not only by his other patient, but the fact that he also happened to be…his brother's boyfriend.

Dean's own face lit up in shock, "Wait…Adam...your brother Adam?"

Sam was enjoying the ping-pong effect he had going between the two men and he snickered to himself. Dean glared at him. He just raised his good shoulder in an '_I'm totally innocent_' gesture.

Adam rolled his eyes and stepped forward extending his hand to Dean, and watching as the other man _sized _him up and looked for anything that might indicate that he was there to, _hurt Sam_. Dean's hand shake was strong, but not bone crushing. It was obvious that he was a confident man and that he was interested in what he could learn just in the simple gesture.

"Yeah…Doctor Adam Campbell. I'm going to be performing both your and Sam's surgeries." He finished, getting himself a surprised snort from Dean.

"Oh really…well then it's really good to meet you." He said as he settled back against the chair again.

"I saw your MRI Dean; you have several significant tears in the quadriceps femoris inside the hip flexor, which is causing subsequent problems with the L2, 3, and 4 femoral nerves. You've been in a lot of pain...pain meds don't fix it?" Both Dean and Sam nodded in unison, their faces reflecting surprise at his accurate assessment of Dean's condition.

Dean's eyebrow's rose into his hairline, "Uh…you wanna dumb those terms down a bit …there doc?"

It was Sam's turn to snort, he quickly smothered the laughter under his good arm. Dean's gaze went to Sam's as he narrowed his green eyes in mock irritation.

Adam watched the exchange…and it reminded him so much of the banter between himself and Jo that he couldn't hold back the laughter that bubbled up in his chest. The interaction between these two men was so honest and open that he could literally feel the 'love' and he realized that he was not only okay with that…he wanted them to be happy. He wanted his brother to be happy and it was obvious to anyone with freaking eyes in their head that these two made each other happy.

"It means that you have tears in your hip that aren't going to heal the traditional way, so we need to go in and fix them." Adam said simply.

Dean nodded, "Okay, wasn't that a lot easier to say than the other stuff?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't irritate the man that's about to slice into your body, Dean." He finished as he pushed against the pillows and tried to move into a more comfortable position.

Adam smiled, "I have to go for a bit Sam, but I'll be back as soon as everything is ready for you both." Dean grabbed his arm as he walked past, "Thank you." He whispered to the doctor, Dean released his arm and wheeled himself forward as soon as he was able to use both hands again.

Sam watched him get closer and he noticed the small lines of pain around both Dean's eyes and his lips. His own eyes narrowing at the discovery, "You okay Dean?"

Dean swallowed the lump of emotion at the sight of Sam, lying in the hospital bed, his arm elevated and wrapped like a mummy. "Yeah…I just needed to see you." He leaned against the bed, placing his head on the sheets and staring up at Sam. Sam's good hand came around gently brushed along his face, lightly touching the still tender flesh and then sliding down to his plump lips.

Dean smiled into his hand, "So…your brother's our surgeon, huh?"

Sam looked into Dean's eyes and nodded, "He's _really_ good Dean. The best on the west coast from what I've been told." Sam wasn't sure why he felt the need to defend Adam...he knew that Dean wasn't questioning Adam's credentials...but he wanted Dean to know how proud he was of his brothers accomplishments and that he could help Dean...was just icing on the proverbial cake.

Dean closed his eyes and leaned further into the fingers running absently through his soft hair. "Mmhmm…" He murmured.

Sam leaned over as much as his arm would allow and managed to kiss Dean on the side of his head over his temple. He laid back against the pillows and closed his eyes, content in where they were and that not only had they saved Ben, but they were both going to be okay…his brother was here and Adam didn't hate him. His life was not perfect, not by any means, but it looked like, for the first time in a long time, that things were actually going to be okay. Sam knew that they had a lot of, _what was-it Dean had called them… Ah yeah…'chick-flick-moments'_ _coming,_ _Jesus, at some point I need to deal with my family and their underhanded way of trying to tear me and Adam apart…and I need to get Dean to talk about his own family._ There were still things that he _needed_ to know about Dean, and he wanted to be there for Dean as he dealt with those painful memories, that Sam was sure that he never had. Dean had simply pushed down the abuse and figured out how to exist simultaneously with the pain.

Dean lay with his arms on the bed, resting his head against his forearms, wishing that Sam would never stop pulling idly at his hair. His thoughts turned briefly to the memory from earlier, his father had been such a bastard, and Dean just had never realized exactly how bad it had been. As a child he had pushed that pain down, as far down into his soul as he could and he had learned to avoid his father…most of the time. The few times that his father had gotten to him physically after that had been really fucking bad…now…Dean still didn't know exactly what had happened to John Winchester. He hadn't seen his father since he was seventeen and had graduated early and left for college that same night. He had left that shitty house with a duffel bag, the car, and a beating that caused him to limp for weeks, his father had been irate that he was moving and taking his meager contribution to the bills with him. Dean hadn't seen him since.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _So each of these injuries are real problems with both the shoulder and hip, and they do require surgery to correct. The boys will still need to work on things between each other, Sam needs to talk to Dean about the stuff he did after highschool and Dean will need to talk about the abuse. Plus Ben still had to deal with the kidnapping and have the follow up with his eye doctor. In addition to the trial of the two kidnappers that the FBI was able to arrest, this will involve Gabriel specifically and should be pretty interesting. And so on and so forth, this story just keeps getting more complex._

**Please Review: They really help me move the story along…promise.**


	30. Reality

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned._**

**Chapter 30**

Balthazar had driven the men to the E.R. but that was as far as he was willing to go. He knew that the types of wounds that these men had sustained would require the involvement of the local police and he had no intention of getting wrapped up in that shit. He had put both Dean and Sam in the front seat, so that the blood from their wounds would be evident on the leather seats of the Impala, Dean had whined _loudly_ about that, bitching about how hard it would be to get the blood out his beloved car's seats. But Balthazar had explained that if they were going to create a plausible cover story, the evidence would need to back that up, and the fact of being dropped off by some random guy didn't generally fly too well with the cops. Plus at some point the feds were going to show up and Balthazar no intention of being around when that happened. He knew that their 'planned' story wouldn't hold up under investigation, so he had altered it a bit to quietly pull his involvement out, making it specifically 'that the boys had gotten themselves out of the sticky situation'.

So he had parked the Impala in the emergency unloading zone and then watched as Sam and Dean had slowly managed to get themselves inside the sliding glass doors. Once he was satisfied that they were taken care of, he had slipped off into the night and Jake had picked him up several blocks away.

Castiel watched as Gabriel pulled his shoes off and threw them haphazardly into the corner of the room they were sharing. Dean had told them to use the pool house, since that would give them the most privacy…plus he knew that Gabe would need a reprieve from all the people. Cas sat on the chair and removed his own shoes, allowing his mind to wander…_their lives were weird. _ Not only had they saved Ben, they had gotten both of the injured men to the hospital, Dean was in a relationship that looked about as strong as any Cas had ever seen and he now had Gabriel in his own life.

He wondered when or even if Dean would ever talk about what a _son-of-a-bitch_ his father had been with Sam? Not that he had ever really gotten into it with Cas…but maybe Sam could help him deal with the old wounds…lance the festering injuries of Dean's past. He wasn't sure…but he wanted to see that version of Dean, the one that didn't carry the weight of his father's mistakes on his shoulders.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he missed Gabriel stepping up in front of him and then dropping to his knees slowly as he took in Cas's far off look. Gabe reached up and slowly traced the lines of Cas's face, pulling the other man back to their location in time and space. "You okay?" he asked quietly as he continued to run his fingers softly over the plump lips and into Cas's dark soft hair.

Castiel brought his azure blue eyes up and they collided with Gabe's concerned golden gaze, his face was open and kind as he looked at Cas. "Yeah, just thinking about the last few months…it's been a hell of a ride so far." He said in a deep voice that was a little harsh with emotion.

Castiel could hardly believe that he was with _someone_, that he had found what he was looking for...and that it had happened in the most unlikely of ways. Years ago in college, he had been almost sure that Dean was going to be that person, but as he looked into Gabriel's face…he finally understood _what_ that connection was supposed to be. He understood why Sam and Dean had been helpless to stop the _fall._

Cas reached up with both hands and cupped Gabriel's face, earning himself a smile from the other man, and pulling him into a slow smooth kiss. His lips moved softly against the other man's lips and he groaned low in his throat…it felt like coming home.

By the time they exited the pool house the next morning, they were both satisfied and a little sore…but that wasn't something that either of them was going to mention to the guests in the main house. Carmen was standing behind the marble island in the kitchen, with a large bowl full of batter, flour on her chin, and a huge grin on her pretty face as Balthazar threw in random ingredients. Ben was seated at the table, listening to the comradery and running his fingers over a book that was the equivalent of 'See Spot Run', as he tried to learn the braille system. Jake had left early that morning, telling Balthazar that if he needed him again, just call and he would be back immediately…but in the meantime he did have a real job that needed his attention.

Castiel's eyebrows rose into his hairline in surprise at the sight that greeted them as they slipped into the house. Carmen was a wonderful person, that he liked a lot…mostly because of her spectacular care for both Ben and Dean throughout their recoveries. However there was also that fact that she just _fit in_ with their 'weird little group' dynamic. Gabriel just shook his head, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he sat down at the table and pulled out his iPad, so he could check his emails. He knew that he was going to have to go into the office soon…no matter how much he wanted to stay with Cas and the others. He still had cases that needed his attention and there was also the small matter of Dean's case…those bastards needed to pay. Sam had filled him in on the death of the one guy, and that was something that Gabriel didn't really want to know, he wasn't really all that familiar with murder cases, and that's what that would be if the feds put two and two together and realized that it was the father of the kidnapped boy that had plugged the guy.

_And not in the chest or the shoulder or the leg…but in the fucking forehead._ He thought with a little awe.

The problem with that was that it could be seen as unnecessary or even excessive force, or maybe even premeditated murder, because of the nature of the kill shot. The only way around that was if they could prove that the guy was about to kill Dean and he had acted in self-defense…or that it had been a complete accident and Dean wasn't really that good of a shot. _Although that would be very hard to prove in court._

No…their best defense was no defense, meaning that, hopefully the feds wouldn't put Dean at the scene at all and they would chalk up the murder to an argument between the kidnappers or something…he didn't think that this was likely, but he was hopeful.

Carmen's laughter rang through the house as she threw some flour at Balthazar, his own robust chuckle joining hers as he ducked and spun trying to avoid the flying dust.

"So…when are Sam and Dean's surgeries scheduled for?" Balthazar asked as he stepped up behind Carmen and leaned his hip against hers.

Castiel rolled his eyes at the total lack of subtlety, "Sam's surgery was last night. Dean said it went well and that he is resting, the meds would have him knocked out for the rest of the evening. Dean's surgery is today at 1pm, because it will take longer to go in and repair the tears. Adam said…" Gabriel's eyes snapped up at that and he tuned into the conversation at the mention of Sam's little brother. He knew that they hadn't spoken in close to fifteen years, so why were they mentioning him now?

"Wait, Sam's little brother…Adam?" he asked, his golden eyes narrowing in disbelief.

Cas nodded absently, "Yeah, he was the specialist that was called in for the surgery." His own blue widening as he took in Gabriel's changed facial expressions, "Why?"

"Cas, Sam hasn't spoken to Adam…in 15 years. They had a falling out before Sam left for college and as far I knew…Adam had refused to even acknowledge Sam's existence since then." His voice was soft, but there was an edge to it. Gabriel had watched Sam suffer as he came to the realization that his little brother _hated him_, and that had angered the lawyer. Adam had no idea who Sam was…and the fact that he had thrown Sam out of his life because of a decision that wasn't really Sam's to make…_it was just part of who he was_…had pissed Gabriel off to no end.

Cas's eyes went soft as he realized exactly what Gabriel was referring to, he had had a similar falling out with his own parents when he had revealed to them that he was gay. He closed off those painful thoughts and returned to their conversation, "So he hates Sam?"

Gabriel shook his head and shrugged his shoulders…he had no idea what the damn kid was thinking at this point. He had never met Adam, so he couldn't base any of his opinions in fact, except the one that told him Adam had hurt Sam…deeply, and that was difficult for him to forgive…or to forget.

"I don't know Cas. I guess maybe not, if he performed the surgery." Gabriel ground out as he tried to swallow his anger.

"Okay…well…I want to go to the hospital when they take Dean in for his surgery. He told me that it was a pretty delicate procedure, but that it should allow him a full recovery, although the recuperation time was really long…like close to a year." Castiel said.

Gabe nodded absently in his direction and waved a hand as though to say… '_Yeah yeah…we'll go see him later._'

It was Cas's turn to roll his eyes, and Carmen finally had something to say at this point, "I don't think it's a good idea for Ben to be at the hospital yet, I think he needs the stable environment of the house…he knows this place…it's familiar." She had walked slowly over to where Cas was sitting and leaned into his ear to whisper this last part. It wasn't that she wanted to keep Ben from his father, far from it, but she knew that he was still coping with his confinement and this could push him past his boundaries at this point. Ben needed to be surrounded by the familiar…the safe…it was particularly important since he couldn't see.

Castiel nodded, he didn't want to put any additional stress on the kid.

Balthazar piped up at this point, his british tone cutting across the room, "I'll stay and watch the kid. That way you and Gabe can go check on Sam and Dean." His face was resolute as he volunteered to continue to be a presence in the house until such time as they didn't need him there anymore…and even then he might just have to see how things progressed with Carmen…because she was pretty great…in his humble little opinion. Her soft brown eyes turned and caught his ice blue gaze and she smiled shyly at him…_yup, I'm totally hanging around for a while._ He thought, a small smile forming on his lips in response to what that little smile from her did to his sticky bits...

XXXX

Dean felt himself being pulled from the warm haze of sleep by a constant nagging pull at his left side. He wanted to roll over and just allow himself to sink deeper into the floating sensation that was wrapped so snuggly around his brain. However, a flashing image of Sam pulled him almost instantly into wakefulness. He tried to push his eyes open, but they felt glued shut…_anesthesia,_ he thought in response to the feeling. His mouth was dry and felt as though someone had stuffed cotton balls in it, soaking all the moisture up and make it almost scratchy.

"Dean?" a voice called from somewhere in the room. It sounded slightly distant, but concerned as he tried to roll his head in the direction of the sound.

"Dean…you awake?" the voice asked again, and suddenly Dean's foggy brain slotted it into the memory of that beloved voice…Sammy.

He pulled his eyelids open and blinked slowly several times, trying to clear the blurry vision and adjust to the light streaming through the open window in the corner. He turned his head slowly and was rewarded with Sam's concerned face a few feet away. Sam was lying in the other hospital bed, his arm elevated in a sling and immobilized against his chest with bandages. The blue-green gaze was washing up and down Dean, searching for concrete proof that Dean was indeed awake. When his eyes collided with Dean's bleary green gaze, he sighed in relief.

"Dean…how you feeling?" he asked quietly.

Dean swallowed, hard, and then tried to speak, "Okay, I guess. You okay?"

Sam's face split into a wide grin at the comment, it was so Dean…he had just been through major reconstructive surgery and he was more concerned about Sam's condition than his own. "Yeah, Dean. I'm okay, just worried about you." His dimples were peeking out as he continued to smile.

Dean nodded slowly and turned his head back to the window, trying to gauge what time it was. How long he had been out of it at this point and was everyone else okay? He remembered Cas and Gabe coming to see him, he vaguely remembered them explaining why they hadn't brought Ben…a point he agreed with once it was explained properly. He also remembered waiting for hours for Sam to come out his own surgery and then getting updates on how he was progressing.

"Dean?" Sam's voice pulled his eyes back, so he was looking in Sam's direction again.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Sam whispered, his eyes all soft and goofy as he said it, like he was trying to hide the fact that he was a _badass_ that just saved Dean's son, gotten himself shot, and then gone through major surgery before coming out on the other end with flying colors.

But Dean knew better, he was starting to understand what he had in Sam. The man was a myriad of experiences that Dean couldn't wait to learn about. In particular was the fact that Sam could handle a gun as well as he obviously could, and the slight fact that he had tactical training to boot. Dean realized that he hadn't spoken for a few minutes as Sam cleared his throat, suddenly embarrassed by his admission.

"I love you too, Sammy." He said softly as he turned to look at Sam. He looked at Dean through his long dark lashes…it might have been the hottest thing that Dean had ever seen.

_Jesus…this great, now I'm getting turned on by his fucking eyelashes…is there anything about him that doesn't turn me on?_ Dean asked himself silently. He shifted slightly as he felt the blood start to pool in his loins…and he immediately wished he hadn't moved an inch. Because the pain that flared through his lower body, stole his breath and caused him to slam his eyes shut as he bit his lip hard enough to taste blood. Sweat beading up on his forehead and trickling down his face in response to the agony.

"Dean!" Sam said loudly. He watched as Dean's whole body changed and spasmed as he dealt with something that Sam couldn't see. His own heart clenched in sympathy as Dean tried to pant through the pain.

"Dean?" Sam said again quieter this time, rolling a little so he had a better view of Dean.

"I'm…okay Sam…just don't…look at me…like that…again until…I'm healed up more." The sentence was broken as Dean pushed it out through chapped lips and clenched teeth.

Sam's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, then smoothed out as he realized what Dean was saying…he couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from his chest as realized that Dean was getting _turned on._ The fact that it was hurting him physically wasn't funny…but the fact that even though they were both stuck in this damn hospital, in the shitty gowns and bad lighting…they could still be _turned the fuck on_ by one another…was really freakin funny.

Dean turned narrowed eyes in his direction as he listened to his partner laugh. It was good to see Sam happy, but he wished it wasn't at the expense of his own pain. He was so going to pay Sam back for that remark at some point.

Adam walked in at that point and both sets of eyes were drawn to the doorway. Sam's brother was standing there with his clipboard and smiling at the two of them…he had obviously heard the last part of their conversation.

"You two seem to be doing better." he stated as he read the chart and made notations.

Sam grinned, "Yeah. We are doing pretty well. How did everything go?"

Adam nodded, "It went well, and the surgeries were textbook perfect."

Both men looked at one another and smiled at that.

"But…the recovery is going to take a while. There was some damage to the nerves in Dean's hip, we repaired what we could, but there is a chance that you may need a second surgery in the future to aide in the healing process. I couldn't do everything at one time; there was a lot of scar tissue that had developed over the last few months that had to be removed."

Dean's face fell instantly at the mention of continued pain as a result of the bear attack so many months ago…he just wanted to be better. He didn't want to have to depend on a cane or crutches to get around. Adam saw the shift in his eyes and smiled sympathetically at him. "I'm sorry Dean, but there was a lot of damage. I couldn't get it all this time. I did remove a lot of it, and it may be enough that I won't need to perform another surgery. But I wanted you to have all the facts." He turned his blue eyes on Sam. "As for you big brother, your surgery went very well, the bullet only did marginal damage, and it didn't shift, which is what I was concerned about. The feeling should return in a few days and then you will need to start physical therapy to regain your full range of motion. I expect a full recovery."

Sam smiled at his own prognosis, but he was disturbed by Dean's. He knew that this injury was screwing with Dean's head a little, it made him feel a little less like a complete man…and that was simply not true…Sam could vouch for that.

"Oh, and the police will be here to talk with both of you in about twenty minutes." Two pairs of eyes snapped up to his in response to this latest development.

"Cops…why?" Sam asked as he tried to calm his quickly increasing heart rate.

"It's a bullet wound Sam, the hospital is required by law to report those." His eyes were concerned as he watched Sam deal with this. "They wanted to talk to both of you last night, but I told them not until the surgeries were complete and you guys were on a solid road to recovery. So they are coming back this evening along with a pair of federal agents." Adam's eyes caught Sam's as he silently asked for a reason _why the feds and cops wanted to talk to them?_

Sam sighed and scrubbed his right hand across his face, "Dean's son was kidnapped four days ago." Adam inhaled sharply but said nothing. "The men wanted 15 million dollars wired to an account in the Cayman Islands…but there was something off about them Adam, I don't think they were going to let that kid go no matter what Dean did." Sam's eyes flickered to Dean's and he saw the agreement in the green gaze. Dean's eyes were narrowed in anger as he thought of that particular outcome, but he didn't interrupt Sam's account of the events. "Anyways, I made some calls and we found out where they were keeping the kid and went after him. I got shot in the process." He finished simply.

Adam's face was a myriad of emotions as he dealt with the information, "So _you_ went after this kid?"

Sam nodded and his lips stretched tight in agitation as he watched his little brother.

"Uh…huh. Well, I don't really know what say here Sam. I'm just a little confused. You're not a cop right?" Adam asked as he looked at Dean and then back at Sam.

"No…I'm actually a pilot." Sam said twisting the blankets on his bed between his fingers as he debated on exactly how much he wanted to tell Adam and by sheer proximity…how much he would be revealing to Dean about his past, a subject that they hadn't gotten into much yet.

"Okay, then…what on God's green earth were you thinking Sam?" Adam said tightly.

"Well, I have a special 'skill set' that kinda allowed me to do this without a whole lotta risk to me." He said slowly, not looking at either man as he finished. Adam's eyes narrowed and he snorted at the 'risk' comment; there had obviously been some risk since Sam had gotten himself shot in the process.

"Sam I swear to God, if you don't just say what the hell happened, I'm gonna smack you." Adam said, finally losing his patience with his brother's avoidance tactics.

Sam rolled his eyes, and turned to look at Dean. Dean's face was a blank mask again; the wall firmly in place and Sam exhaled in irritation as he continued.

"Look, I was a merc…okay." He said and looked at the floor. Sam wasn't embarrassed by the things he had done, but he knew that they didn't really fit with who he was today. He had put that life behind him years ago. He wasn't that man anymore, hadn't been since he had met Gabriel and told Balthazar that he wanted out.

"A what?" Adam and Dean said together.

"A mercenary okay…I…" he didn't know what else to say. Dean was looking at him with a look that made Sam a little nervous and Adam was looking at him like he didn't even know him.

"How the hell…" Adam asked as he folded his arms across his chest and was obviously waiting for an explanation.

Sam sighed again and looked at the bed…the only thing in the room that he _felt wasn't judging_ him for his past choices. When he left high school he had needed a job to help put the money away for both his and Adam's educations. He had met Balthazar at a club and he hadn't hesitated to take him up on the 'job opening'…he just hadn't understood what it would be…exactly…at the time. As luck would have it, he was _very good_ at this type of work and they made a decent amount of money. But how was he going to explain those decisions to these two…Dean might understand…in time. But this wasn't _that_ time.

Sam reluctantly pulled his eyes up and met Dean's intense gaze, he was expecting a mask…but what he saw nearly took his breath away. Dean was watching him with awe and his blank expression had morphed into one of acceptance.

"Well, that explains a lot Sam." Dean said simply. His lips pulling back into a smile as he started to chuckle. Adam turned to look at Dean, his eyes wide with surprise.

"This doesn't weird you out?" he asked throwing his hands up an expression of exasperation.

"Adam…those odd skills, saved my son's life. So no, I don't care what Sam did in the past." Dean looked back at Sam and smiled and then turned his eyes back to Adam's. "I love who he is now." Dean finished quietly.

Sam felt his throat tighten at Dean's admission and his eyes burned with emotion as he tried to control the flood of feelings. He was blaming the medication for his inability to control his rising emotions…and holy cow if he wasn't stuck in this bed and his brother wasn't in the room, he would show Dean how much that meant to him…in more ways than one. His cheeks flushed as he started thinking about Dean in compromising positions…again. Adam nodded and then shook his head in a '_whatever_' gesture.

There was a knock at the door and all three sets of eyes were drawn to the entry, which was currently filled up by two men in suits and one cop in uniform.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything important." A black man stepped forward; he was dressed in an expensive grey suit and had an air of authority about him that immediately got their attention. The other man was a white guy with light brown hair and a distinctive smirk on his face as he stood back and let his partner handle all the 'talking'. "This is officer Jackson, and Agent Giles." He pointed to the men around him and then he came to his own introduction, "I'm agent Victor Hendrickson and we are with the FBI, missing persons division." Dean hauled in a deep breath, he had been expecting this, but he wasn't prepared for the actuality of this meeting.

"We are investigating the kidnapping of Ben Winchester and the subsequent rescue of that kid…without the involvement of the FBI, I might add." His dark eyes narrowed as he swept his gaze from man to man and then settled on Dean's face. "There is also the small matter of a murder to consider."

TBC…

**Author's Note****_:_**_ Okay one more kink in the happily ever after…but really did you think that they would just get away with killing someone and the FBI would be okay with being left out of the loop. Haha, Nope._

**Please Review. The muse is begging for them.**


	31. Released

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned. This chapter alludes to a sex scene._**

**Chapter 31**

_Released_

"Don't say anything Dean." Sam said as he looked at the agent, his eyes narrowing as he appraised the man that just basically threatened them. Dean turned to look at Sam and then he too looked at the agent.

"Agent Henrickson?" Dean asked as he shifted and hissed at the pain as he used the mechanical device to lift the bed into a more upright position. The agent nodded slightly and folded his arms across his chest, agent Giles stepped forward and patted him on the shoulder with a file. Henrickson grabbed the file and opened it…

"Yeah, and I have been trying to understand why you wouldn't have contacted us the moment you received this ransom Mr. Winchester." He said as he flipped through the pages and then looked at pointedly Dean, curious about the reaction he might see. He was a little surprised when he saw absolutely nothing on the man's face…no reaction…nada.

Sam smiled to himself and shook his head at the complete shift in Dean, somewhere along the way Adam had slipped from the room. "The kidnappers sent a live feed through a secure server, that you would not have been able to track Henrickson…"

The man snorted, "Oh I don't know about that Sam…we have some pretty good computers there at the FBI. Which you would have known if you guys had let us handle this. How did the kid get rescued Dean?" Henrickson's eyes were flickering back and forth between Sam and Dean as he looked for lies or anything that looked like it was a deception. Dean looked at the agent for a moment, his face glacial; he took a deep breath and forged forward, "I hired a private firm to find my son…because I didn't think that they would release him had I paid the money. That would have been your advice right? Pay the ransom and hope to hell that we catch them before they leave the country…no offense here...agent…but the recovery rate for kidnapped children…by the FBI isn't all that great…I believe that it is like something less than 5 percent, that you guys manage to get back still alive." Anger was seeping into Dean's voice as he stared at Hendrickson; his face though, was masked and unreadable.

Sam was so impressed by Dean's ability to keep cool under pressure that he just sat back and watched as Dean _played_ with the agents. The uniformed cop just watched the whole exchange with a look of extreme boredom on his chubby face. "We will need to talk to Ben." Hendrickson said as he glared at the cop, who yawned in response. He obviously wasn't that concerned about a guy that saved his own son without the intervention of the feds. "What about the guy that didn't make it?" the agent asked.

"I wasn't _there_ Henrickson, I can't say what exactly happened. I basically wrote a check and they rescued my son…Sam went along as a representative for my firm…since I obviously couldn't have run in to save fluffy kitten, let alone escaped from anyone in this condition…there's no law against that right? Saving my own son..." Dean indicated his leg, his eyes narrowing as he indicated the wrapping surrounding the surgery site on his left hip. There was not doubt that he had had major orthopedic surgery less than five hours ago. The muscle in his cheek was jumping with pain as he shifted again, but that was his only indicator that he was in any pain at all.

"Incidentally agent, Dean's right. He couldn't have walked more than a few hundred feet with that leg in the condition it was prior to surgery." Adam stated as he walked back into the room, followed closely by Gabriel and Castiel. "I'm Dr. Adam Campbell, I'm their surgeon." He said as he held his hand out and raised his eyebrow at the agent in charge…it was Adam's own silent challenge to the agent to question his authority on this subject.

Gabriel stepped around the men and watched, waiting for his chance to jump in with an introduction, he finally saw his chance, "I'm Gabriel Barnes…Mr. Winchester's lawyer. Anything else you think you need to talk to my client about can be done through the proper channels." He finished as his golden eyes smoldered with barely repressed anger that these _agents_ would try and get a statement from an upset father immediately after he had had surgery and without proper legal representation, although Sam was there…but these guys didn't know that Sam was a lawyer.

Agent Henrickson inhaled sharply, _God I hate dealing with rich people._ He thought as he looked at how quickly they were able to get blood-sucking lawyers involved. "Okay…fine. But I guarantee that I will find out what happened out there and who was involved." He finished as he swung around and started out the door. "Don't plan on leaving town guys, cuz I _will_ want to talk to you…_officially_." He called over his shoulder. The men left the room and Dean visibly deflated as soon as Castiel shut the door after them.

Gabriel turned toward Sam and saw the pained expression on his pinched face as he leaned against the white sterile looking pillows. His golden eyes flickered to Dean's form, similarly pressed into the pillows, his face white and his eyes currently closed as his lips tightened and he swallowed the obvious pain he was in.

Sam looked at his brother, his expression one of gratitude, "Did you call them?" He asked quietly.

Adam nodded, "It seemed like you two needed the presence of a lawyer…and a business partner." Sam smiled at that as he turned his head toward Dean, his smile dying on his lips as he saw the ashy appearance of Dean's complexion. Worry lines creasing his forehead as he looked closer, trying to trace the exact reason for the pain…was it the hip or was it the new presence of the feds?

"Dean…you okay?" Sam asked as he shifted to get a better look at Dean across the 3 feet of sterilized linoleum that currently separated them.

Dean nodded as he continued to keep his eyes closed, the nausea making him wish for a bucket right at that moment. Adam walked over and checked his vitals and then placed a thermometer in his mouth, Dean wanted to spit the thing out…but he didn't. "Nauseated, Dean?" Adam asked as he pulled the thing out and looked at the readout; he nodded and wrote down some numbers as he waited for Dean to answer.

Dean swallowed and opened his eyes, "Yes." He said simply, his face a mask of unease as he tried to deal with the constant flip-flopping of his stomach.

"That's an after effect of the anesthesia, you should feel better in a few hours…but I would suggest that you get some sleep."

Gabriel looked from Sam to Dean and back again, "We can go…Sam can call me if those assholes come back." Castiel looked like he wanted to argue, but he kept his mouth shut as he looked at the pathetically tired eyes of Dean.

"Okay everyone that is not assigned to a bed in this room, out now." Adam said as he ushered the other men from the room.

"Castiel…call Jake. Put him on the payroll and have him keep an eye on Ben." Dean asked softly as they turned to leave.

"I'm on it Dean. I also want someone watching you, to make sure that they don't bother you again." Castiel said as his voice hardened at the prospect of those guys getting back in and causing Dean mental anguish. Sometimes it was really good to have a basically unlimited bank account.

"Thanks Cas." Dean mumbled.

Once everyone had cleared the room and the lights were out for the night, Sam carefully crawled out of his own bed and moved silently toward Dean's small bed, bringing his IV line with him, and crawled in next to Dean. He settled gently against Dean's good side and felt Dean wrap his arms around him, carefully avoiding the injured shoulder. They didn't fit very well, but they both wanted the contact, so they didn't really care at the moment.

"Dean, I'm so sorry all this had to happen." He whispered as he leaned over and gently placed his lips against Dean's and moved them quietly…he just needed to _feel_ the other man.

Dean's mouth pulled into a slight smile, "It's okay, Sammy…I'm okay…we're okay. I can't ask for more than that. I can handle Hendrickson." He said as he pressed his lips gently against Sam's temple.

XXXX

The next few days passed in a flurry of activity, Dean was so grateful that the federal agents hadn't come back to talk to either of them while they were in the hospital that he wanted to hug Gabriel and Cas, since it was probably due to their diligence. Sam was currently out of their shared room since he had been taken to the physical therapy floor an hour ago and was due back in their room any minute. They were being released today.

Dean couldn't start physical therapy until the following week, but he was tired of the crappy food, no burgers, no fries and definitely no pie, and the people that were constantly traipsing in and out of their room at all hours of the night. Neither he nor Sam had gotten a decent night's sleep in the three days that they had been here. He had bags under his tired eyes and Sam was starting to look like he was the one with a healing black eye as he too was developing the dark circles beneath them. Dean also wanted to see Ben, he had asked that Carmen keep Ben at home, he wasn't about to risk Henrickson surprising Ben somehow. His son had been reluctant, but he had done as Dean asked. Cas was keeping both father and son apprised of the others condition, so that was helping Dean deal with the separation.

His hip was feeling a little better, he could at least shift his position without being thrown into agony, and it was only marginally painful at this point. Dean wondered about the remaining scar tissue and how that would affect his healing process.

Sam shuffled back into the room, his hair matted to his head with sweat from the physical exertion of the therapy session. Dean's eyes scrunched as he looked at Sam and his heart clenched at the physical evidence of how hard he was pushing himself.

"You don't have to push that hard Sam." He said.

Sam turned and looked directly into Dean's eyes, "Yes I do." He said simply, and sat down on the edge of Dean's bed, bypassing his own completely.

"Why?" Dean asked quietly as he reached up and ran his hand up and down Sam's back as he settled on the bed.

"Because you can't Dean, and I won't let them get close enough to hurt you again." His voice was harsh with emotions he was refusing to let out. Sam didn't want other people protecting Dean…he _needed_ to be the person that was protecting Dean…it just _had_ to be that way. There was no way for him to explain to Dean the depth of his desire to keep him safe…he might think that Sam was crazy. Maybe he was, but he didn't care at this point…this was the way things _had_ to be.

Dean's eyes narrowed and he looked away from Sam, his hand still moving absently up and down the large expanse of muscle. "Sam, I just need you…" he whispered.

Sam turned liquid eyes on Dean and he smiled as he leaned over and kissed Dean, his lips communicating all his desperate need and desire for this man. Dean's tongue slipped along his lips and Sam opened his mouth slightly to allow Dean access to the interior of his mouth. Dean's tongue raced inside and wrestled with Sam's own trying to pin it down and determine who was in charge of this match. Dean shifted as his cock started filling with blood and growing beneath the white cotton blanket…he pulled instantly from Sam, swearing in the process.

"Fuck…fuck…oh God that fucking hurts." He moaned as he leaned back into the pillow and tried to ignore the rapid deflation in his erection. The pain that flashed through his body was like a lightning strike, it was rapid and pin pointed on the hip joint. _No more sudden movements. _ He thought in irritation. Dean tried to plaster a smile on his face as Sam's own face took on the concerned look of puppy as he watched Dean's reaction.

"Okay, maybe _you _need to heal quicker…because I really would like take this further than kissing for two seconds and then watching you flop around like a dying fish." Sam managed to sound worried while finding the small amount of humor in their current situation.

Dean smiled through the pain and reached up and brushed his fingers through Sam's hair in response to that comment. "I agree."

"Okay Dean, Gabe and Cas are on their way to pick us up, are you ready to get the hell outta here?" Sam asked as he stood and went to his own bed, grabbing his small bag of belongings from the floor.

"More than ready." Dean said simply and gritted his teeth as he sat up and gently pulled his legs so the right one was hanging over the edge of the bed. Sam looked away as the mere sight of Dean's naked leg, his hospital gown pushed up around his thighs, made him wish for the second time that day that Dean was healthy enough to go further with the whole sex thing. Because this was starting to feel like a really bad movie, where the girl never really gets the guy… Although to be fair he had definitely _had_ Dean before, but that just made the nature of their current lack of intimacy that much worse…he knew what he was missing and it sucked…big time.

Consequently Dean was having the exact same thoughts, he watched Sam's muscles ripple as he slowly peeled his own gown off, leaving him standing there in only his boxer-briefs. Dean's mouth watered a little as he looked at the perfectly tanned abdominals and the small line of dark hair that dipped below the waistband of the navy blue briefs. "Jesus Sammy, do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are?" he asked as his voice got rough with desire.

Sam's eye's flashed up to Dean's lust blown green pupils; Sam smiled and there was even a slight blush as he realized that Dean was staring at him…openly. His own eyes dropped to the milky white skin that faded into the edges of the gown near Dean's crotch. His left hip still stretched out on the bed as the right leg hung tantalizingly toward the floor. "Damn-it Dean…you're not making this that easy for me either." He replied as he reached up and scrubbed his right hand over his face in frustration. Sam started laughing, he was suffering from 'sexual frustration'…and so was Dean…and it really wasn't funny…but it kinda was.

Dean's eyes were confused as he watched the laughter bubble up from Sam, "I'm not sure that it's that funny Sammy." He said quietly.

Sam just continued to laugh as he walked toward Dean, leaned over, placing a soft almost chaste kiss on Dean's plump lips. "No, Dean. This isn't that funny. I feel like a fifteen year old boy that can't have the object of his affections…it just struck me as a little funny." He got his laughter under control and ruffled Dean's blonde hair before he headed back to his bag and pulled a pair of jeans and t-shirt from his duffel. He sat on the edge of his bed and got his long legs lined up and into the two leg holes and stood slowly, so he could pull them into place. Once they were settled around his lean hips, he realized that he couldn't zip and button them with one hand. He had an instantaneous evil thought and turned toward Dean, a smile on his face as he walked slowly back toward Dean.

Dean's attention was pulled to the open zipper and the bulge that was hidden beneath the denim and cotton fabrics. "What'cha doin there Sammy?" he asked as he leaned back into the bed, his eyebrows rising into his hairline in surprise. Sam's grin turned a little wicked as he stopped directly in front of Dean and wriggled his hips back and forth, "I can't do these up on my Dean…can you help?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he figured out what Sam was up to and then he had to look away from Sam's lean hips, biting his lip in frustration; he knew that Sam knew exactly what he was doing to Dean.

"That's just mean Sam." He said. Dean had never been in a position of wanting someone so badly and being physically unable to have them. He hated it..

Dean reached down and gently grasped the zipper, pulling it into place, but not before he reached into the opening and rubbed his palm in slow circles over Sam's cock. Sam moaned in response, thrusting his hips into Dean's palm…and then Dean pulled his hand out and buttoned the snap, patting Sam's hip as he leaned away with a smug look on his own face. Sam glared at him, "Now who's being _mean_ Dean." He said as he turned and walked back to his t-shirt and pulled it over his bandages. Dean smirked at him as he waited for Sam's help with his own sweats and t-shirt.

By the time that Gabriel and Castiel showed up to take them both home, both men were frustrated with their situation to the point of being almost edgy. But they were extremely happy to be getting the hell out of the hospital.

TBC…

**Author's Note: ** _They are going home. Life is about to get interesting as Sam deals with the introduction of his brother back into his life and his placement at the scene of the rescue. Dean is going to become headline news when this story makes the headlines with the start of the trial…this might bring some people from his past back into his life… Balthazar will have to deal with his involvement and the romantic interest in Carmen and finally our other boys Gabe and Cas will find out how they fit into this new world of Dean and Sam's. Plus Hendrickson isn't exactly done messing with the boys yet, he still had a job to do after all. Should be interesting._

**Please Review: I use the comments to progress the story.**


	32. Unexpected

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned. _**

**Chapter 32**

_Unexpected_

In had been one week, exactly one week since Henrickson had threatened them in the hospital and they still hadn't heard a thing from the man. This had Dean a little concerned…_a lot concerned actually._ He knew that a man like this agent Henrickson wouldn't drop a tasty _bone_ like this without concrete proof that they weren't guilty and they currently had not plan to make this plausible and there was no way to supply this so called _proof_.

So, Dean had tried to settle back into life at home. Sam was doing physical therapy with Carmen, Ben was learning to deal with his blindness, Cas and Gabe were playing house at the penthouse apartment and running Dean's company, and Dean…well Dean was still simply trying to cope with the vast changes in his life.

He still couldn't walk without the support of the crutches, but he was finally seeing…or rather feeling some improvement in his hip. It didn't cause quite so much agonizing pain every time he moved, hell, he could even shift around in their shared bed at night and not wake up in agony. He smiled to himself at that thought; last night was the first night in months that he had been able to sleep through the whole night. Maybe it was Sam, softly snoring next to him, or maybe it was the medication that Adam had him on…whatever the reason, he finally felt pretty damn good. He shifted on the bed, reaching for his sweats…well that was one thing that he was really fucking tired of…sweats…he hated sweats on his best day, and being forced to wear the damn things all time because of the bandages at his surgery site… well…was making him a little nuts.

Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled the navy blue pants over his ankles and shimmied around until they were settled loosely on his lean hips. He glanced at the digital clock next to the bed, it was 6:30 in the morning…a Saturday morning to boot.

Carmen had today off, although she would probably still stop by and check up on Ben at some point…she seemed to have a profound connection to his son. Kinda like Ben had used her as a surrogate for the loss of his mother, it wasn't like he was trying to replace Lisa or anything, but he was still young and he needed the steadying influence of a woman in his life. For whatever reason Carmen, seemed to be okay with that…and so was Dean.

Sam shifted and nuzzled into the pillow as he tried to adjust for the sling that had his arm immobilized against his chest. He groaned in his sleep and Dean found himself smiling as he watched the larger man twist his long frame around and find an almost fetal position to settle in as his breathing evened back out indicating that he was asleep again.

Dean debated on grapping a t-shirt before heading into the bathroom to shave and brush his teeth, but the damn thing was all the way across the room and he decided that it was too much trouble. Instead he reached down and grabbed his crutches, biting his lip as he hauled himself into an upright position. He shifted around until he found a comfortable way of holding the crutches, this was a daily ritual…every time that he had to 'crutch' anywhere it took him a minute to find the best method of holding the damn crutches. Finally he was satisfied and started maneuvering toward the large bathroom, Sam's voice catching him off guard and pulling his gaze back toward their bed.

"How are you this morning Dean?" Sam asked his voice still rough with sleep.

Dean stumbled slightly and swore as it jarred his hip painfully, "Shit…Sammy you…I thought you were asleep."

Sam chuckled as he slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard of their bed, rubbing his right hand through his unruly locks of hair. "I was…now I'm not."

Dean turned and glared at him, "I can see that Sasquatch…what woke you up? I was trying to be quiet."

Sam was still smiling as he looked at Dean's naked chest in silent appreciation, "I know you were…but the bed got cold." He sounded…almost whiny.

_Seriously Sam? You're gonna get whiny whenever I get out of bed?_

Dean barked a laugh as it occurred to his confused brain that Sam was _flirting_ with him. He rolled his green eyes as he came back and settled on his side of the bed, gently laying the crutches back on the floor. Sam scooted across the mattress and carefully leaned against Dean, his head resting gently on Dean's chest as he simply listened to the strong heart that beat there. Dean's hand came up and his fingers starting trailing across the broad back as he Dean contemplated how much he loved this man.

His life had been series of unfortunate events, his father had been a _sonuvabitch_, his ex-wife had been a manipulative bitch and sometimes even downright crazy, and he had built himself an empire, and finally he had helped to create the most amazing son that any man could ever want. But life had always been a series of _events_ for him, not until the introduction of Sam had he been truly _alive_…and now… He couldn't imagine what his life would have turned out like without the introduction of one Sam Campbell. Castiel was an amazing support system for him, and he really appreciated everything that the man had done for him over the years…but there was simply no substitution for what Sam brought to the table.

"What are you thinking about over there…because you're thinking it really loudly Dean?" Sam asked as he trailed the palm of his hand over Dean's lower abdominals, causing the muscles to jump and twitch with the warm contact. Dean smiled and leaned his cheek against the top of Sam's head, his eyes closed as he inhaled the intoxicating scent that was _Sam._

"You…me…this whole _thing_ between us." He said quietly.

Sam turned slightly so that he could see Dean's eyes, "Oh yeah? And what do you think about this _thing_ between us?" He was genuinely curious as he took in Dean's veiled gaze.

Dean shifted uncomfortably under the weight of Sam's eyes…he hated it when people wanted him to do the _sharing and caring_ thing. Dean wondered if it just wasn't coded into his DNA to be forthcoming with personal information. But as he looked into Sam's open blue-green eyes he decided that just this once he could break that and actually _talk_ to Sam.

"I haven't told you much about my childhood have I Sam." He stated as Sam shifted even more so that he had a clear view of Dean's face.

"Uh…no. You haven't." Sam answered slowly.

Dean nodded and looked away briefly, collecting his thoughts. He hadn't really ever told anyone about the abuse he had suffered at the hands of his father. He had always figured that he could deal with it when it was just between him and his bastard of a father, _but if he ever told anyone else that would make it too real._ He scrubbed his hand down his face and tried to decide where to start and exactly how much he should actually tell Sam.

His thoughts flashed back to the first time his father had hit him…he had been ten. His mother had died and he was left with a largely absent father…if that's what John Winchester could be called.

Dean had come home from school that day, some kid had been picking on a friend of his, Jacob, and he had stepped in. The bully was at least two years older than either of them, but Dean had managed to 'convince' the kid that they weren't easy targets and he better leave them alone in the future. Dean had taken a couple of random punches in the process, no real damage, but he _had_ fallen on the asphalt and torn the knees out of his jeans. That was the only thing that John saw when he walked through the door that evening. The torn and bloody jeans and Dean standing there in the kitchen…dinner not made because he had had to stay after school for detention due to the incident.

His father had descended on him like the wrath of God, by the time it was over Dean couldn't sit down. What was left of his jeans was now only a bloody tattered wreck, his lower back and butt covered in welts, some of which had split and started to bleed. That was the first of many such beatings that Dean took for any number of reasons, from not playing sports, to not getting the floor cleans enough after he spilled something.

The worst one had been the night he left after graduating from high school. Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head back as the memory washed over him.

_Dean pulled out the last pair of his jeans and stuffed them into the black plastic bag, pulling the drawstring closed as he finished. He spun around looking at the room that had been his for the last several years. There was nothing of _him_ in that room, he had never really had any belongings…just clothes and couple of threadbare wool blankets that he had picked up at the local thrift shop. John never would have bought him new ones…wouldn't have spent the money. He grabbed his diploma off the crates that had served as a dresser along with the acceptance letter for college and turned to leave the room. The form blocking his doorway brought him to an instant and terrifying halt. John was leaning against the door, his eyes hard and emotionless as he stared at Dean's empty room and the black garbage bag hanging loosely from Dean's limp grasp._

_"Going somewhere?" John bit out through clenched teeth, the bottle of whiskey hanging forgotten in his right hand._

_Dean swallowed hard and looked into his father's eyes, there was no love there, no comfort, nothing but a calculating darkness that scared the shit out of Dean. _

_"I'm leaving." He said simply._

_His father's eyes narrowed and the blank look was instantly replaced with rage as he shifted from 0 to 60 in 2.2 seconds. He rushed forward and slammed his shoulder into Dean's chest causing the boy to fall to the floor, the impact knocking the air from his lungs. He raised his hand in weak protest as his father stepped over him and pulled his leg back and lashing forward with all his strength slamming it into Dean's unprotected ribs…Dean felt the sickening crunch as bones gave way and agony flashed through his body…_

Dean blinked several times and slowly pulled himself from the devastating memory and looked down at Sam's concerned face with haunted eyes.

Sam watched as a myriad of emotions flooded across Dean's features, he listened as Dean told him about his father and the god awful things that his _father_ done to him. The one place that his John had not gone, _thank God, _was sexual abuse.

But the physical abuse had been constant and varied. John had done everything from locking Dean in a closet as a kid to beating the shit out of him for getting a full ride to college. That last one had made Sam's vision change…red hazing at the edges as he tried to control the rage flooding though him. How could anyone put a child through that type of stuff, and then have the audacity to call themselves a _parent_? But Sam stayed quiet, he was afraid that if he interrupted Dean that he would stop talking and he might not learn all there was to know about this amazing man. Honestly, Sam had thought that Dean was spectacular before, but this new information…made him more determined to protect Dean. He had already dealt with so much; he didn't deserve to have the universe crashing down around him too.

It took Sam a moment before he realized that Dean wasn't talking anymore, he was just looking at Sam and waiting for a response to his revelations.

Sam reached up and slowly traced Dean's face, his fingers lingering on Dean's pouty lips and then dropping down to his chin and sliding slowly down onto his chest.

"Dean…I don't know what to say…" Sam whispered. He wasn't looking at Dean at the moment, he had had to turn away to collect his thoughts and allow the fury that was coursing through him to settle somewhat. He didn't need Dean to think that he was judging him for his past and he didn't want Dean to close this newly opened door of communication. Which Dean definitely would if he felt that this was more than Sam could handle…_this much about Dean_…Sam knew with absolute certainty.

"I understand Sam." He said simply and Sam could almost hear the door creaking shut as he struggled to collect his fractured thoughts.

"No…Dean you don't…you don't understand." He said as he sat up so he could look directly into Dean's eyes, no space or distance between them. "I've never known anyone that had to deal with anything remotely close to that. Let alone the most important person in my life…I am just amazed that you turned out to be this…phenomenal person that you are." Sam looked deeply into Dean's glistening gaze, "I thought that I couldn't love you more than I already do…but I was wrong Dean. Because what you just told me…it lets me know that not only do I love _you…_but I'm in love with you down to my very soul…I love who you are, fundamentally, as a person. _This_ version of you…_that is_…because of your experiences…not in spite of them."

Dean's eyelids closed slowly as he tried to accept this gift that Sam was handing him…complete and utter forgiveness and understanding of all the things in his past. He saw the faces of his father and Lisa flash across his closed lids, and the things they had done to him still hurt, and would still affect his decisions in the future…but now he had a pillar of strength to lean against when he needed it…he had Sam.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _Short Chapter I know…sorry. But I will be pushing the next one out quickly and I will ensure that it makes up for this shorter one._

**Please Review…The muse asks for them regularly.**


	33. Visits

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned. _**

**Chapter 33**

_Visits_

Sam was still reeling from the information that Dean had shared with him. Dean had told him some of the worst things that he had ever heard about, as far as a parents treatment of their child went. Years ago he had read a book, 'A boy called it', and he was horrified to learn that this type of thing not only happened to strangers, but had also been perpetrated against the love of his life. He couldn't believe that someone's family could be quite that cruel…_well maybe he could._ After all his own father had specifically damaged his relationship with Adam because he didn't agree with Sam's life style. At least that was what he assumed was the reason, honestly Sam had no idea why his father had driven a spike of hatred between him and Adam. What kind of parent does that? The answer was they don't, a real parent doesn't do shit like that to their kids.

Sam was currently sitting in the waiting room of the orthopedics center; he knew that he would be better served if he thought about other things. Because all this was doing was pissing him off and Adam was due to meet him in a few minutes and he was really hoping that he had beaten the worst of this gunshot wound. The surgery had gone well and the physical therapy was moving along as well as could be expected for only being a few weeks out from the incident. He and Dean were doing great, they were in a place where Sam didn't feel that there were many secrets between them at this point. He knew about the fucked up past that belonged to Dean and he knew about the screwed up family that he had come from and they both seemed to be okay with this. He wondered if Dean had anything else that might come up in the future, he really hoped not. Not that he wouldn't deal with it if it did, but he really didn't want imagine that this person that he would give his life for had dealt with anything else that would screw with his head as they got closer. Sam was so lost in his thoughts that he missed the glass door sliding open and the two men in suits that slipped through silently, making their way directly toward where he was sitting.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't Sam Campbell." The voice was one that Sam was sure he would know anywhere…Agent Henrickson. Sam wearily pulled his eyes in the direction of the agent and immediately noticed the smug little smile that Henrickson was wearing as he and his partner stared at Sam in obvious contempt. "How's the 'wound?" he asked as his own brown eyes fell on the sling holding Sam's arm immobile at his side.

Sam raised his eyebrows at the federal agents, "Well, it still hurts like a bitch when I wash my hair…but it's getting better. How's your investigation going? Any suspects yet?" His eyes narrowed as he looked each of the agents square in their eyes, refusing to be bullied by their hostile tactics.

Henrickson looked at Giles and they both smiled, like they knew something that Sam didn't. He didn't like that particular smile…it make him a little nervous. _Well to tell the truth, it was scaring the shit out him. _He hated that they could put him off his game that quickly. He had spent years of his life learning to control exactly these types of reactions, but with the introduction of Dean had come a softer and kinder side of him. He wasn't worried about himself, he was worried about what those sonuvabitches could do to Dean. He had so much to lose, what with Ben and the company and Sam wondered for a fraction of a second if he was really all that good for Dean in the long run. And for one horrific moment he pictured his life without Dean's beautiful face and amazing green eyes and he knew that he couldn't give that up...and there was no way that they were going to scare him into a place where he would.

Henrickson walked around and plopped down in the ugly orange chair across from Sam…like they were friends or something… "Yeah, actually. The leads are strong on this one…Say where's your shadow?"  
Sam's eyes twitched in response to the question about Dean, he didn't appreciate the snide comment in the least. He suspected that these agents knew that Dean was currently in the back with the physical therapist, getting changed before he could start his own session. The only reason that Sam wasn't back there with him, was that he was waiting for his brother.

"Yeah…how about we all just wait for him out here?" Henrickson said as he pulled a long swallow from his bottle of water, Sam hadn't even noticed that he had in his hands. Giles just sat there and smiled like the ugly girl at the prom…the one no one dances with but _everyone _knows is there.

"We've already had this conversation Henrickson, you and I both know that you don't have anything concrete…" He was interrupted by the agent as he stood up suddenly the smile disappearing as his eyes started flashing dangerously as he stared at Sam.

"Yesterday that was true…today, not so much."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, his gaze flickering from one to other as he waited for them to tip their hand.

The waiting room was getting busier the longer they sat there and had this 'not so private' conversation, and this one fact was making Sam a little concerned. He didn't want this type of information just floating around. "Well, let's just say that come tomorrow…that lawyer isn't gonna be enough to keep your ass…or Winchesters off my radar." He finished, a smirk forming on his face again as he raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side, sending an appraising look at Sam. "Come on Giles; let's go find us some surf-n-turf." He started laughing as they stood and walked away, leaving Sam incredibly confused and extremely off guard. He watched them leave, still struggling to understand _what the hell had just happened._ A man stared at him from across the room and Sam narrowed his eyes in the man's direction, he finally looked away in embarrassment.  
Adam had watched the exchange from the doorway, he was a little confused as to why the agents were here at hospital again. He thought that Gabriel had made it perfectly clear that any of these _discussions_ needed to go through him first. So what exactly do those agents know that they felt confident enough to simply ignore that?

"Sam? Everything okay?" he asked as he stepped up next to his brother, Adam was a little rusty in reading his older brother...but he knew when he saw something that was wrong with the man...and something was _really_ wrong with Sam.

Sam turned his wide blue-green eyes in Adam's direction, his face a mask. "I'm not really sure…but I'm pretty sure that he has something on us…but I haven't got a clue what it could be."

Sam turned away as he heard the door by reception open and Dean hobbled out on his crutches. His face was red and he looked tired but overall pleased with the first session.

"Dean. How was it?" Sam asked as he slid over so Dean could sit next to him.

Dean lowered himself into the seat, his hip touching Sam's in light contact, "It was okay…I hurt but I guess that's to be expected right?" He said as he looked over at Adam who nodded in agreement.

"The amount of damage that was done was extensive Dean, and I believe I already mentioned that we may need to go in and clean up the site at a later date."

Dean turned an emerald glare in Adam's direction, the last things that he wanted was anyone messing with that damn hip again. The freaking thing hurt like hell when he wasn't careful, he was hopeful that the continued physical therapy would alleviate much of that. It was only the first day of physical therapy, so why the hell would he even bring that shit up. Nope, Dean was going to do all the requirements of the psychical therapy and then he would look at surgery as a last resort, should it even be necessary.

"I know…" he muttered as he softened his eyes and turned to look at Sam. "Sammy, you okay?" Dean said as he noticed Sam's far off look.

"Henrickson was here Dean…" Sam said quietly.

Dean inhaled sharply as Sam's look suddenly made more sense. "What did he want?" Dean's voice was hard and there was what Sam could only describe as a 'growl' to it.

"It's not what he wanted…it's what he said." Sam answered, twisting his hand into his over shirt in frustration, he was still trying to work it out and he wasn't any headway and that was pissing him off.

"What did he say Sam?" Dean's eyes turned hard again as he thought of the man threatening Sam while he wasn't there. _Son of a bitch…he's gonna learn the hard way to stay away from Sam._ He seethed silently.

"He said that we would know tomorrow and that Gabriel wasn't going to be able to help us…basically he said that he has a new lead that is giving him concrete proof about the murder of Jared." Sam finished.

Dean looked away from Sam, and swore. "Fucking dick!" He scrubbed his hand down his face and exhaled loudly.

"I know right…there's no way that he has anything. Jake cleaned that site before we left after getting Ben back to the house. He said that the feds hadn't been out there yet, so what the hell could they possibly know?" Sam explained as he leaned forward, his stomach rolling slightly as he did. Dean watched as Sam's posture changed and his demeanor got more closed. He was closing up and Dean didn't know why.

XXXX

Gabriel walked into the penthouse and was pleasantly surprised when he saw Castiel sitting at the island in the large kitchen a mug of coffee in one hand and a paper in the other. It was a little weird to see the other man so 'at home' in his place. He liked it. Gabe threw his coat over the back of the leather couch and walked up behind Cas wrapping his arms around the other man and leaning in, placing a soft kiss just below his right ear. He inhaled the scent that embodied Castiel and smiled as it erupted into pleasure inside him.

"How was your day?" Cas asked as he leaned back into the contact and tilted his neck so that Gabriel could trail butterfly kisses along his jaw. He set down the coffee without ever having opened his eyes.

"Oh you know…all rainbows and sunshine…isn't law always like that." He mumbled as he broke his lips away long enough to pull Castiel around so he was facing him. "I missed you though."

Castiel laughed as he leaned forward and ran his fingers up and down Gabriel's back, sliding his hands under the dress shirt he expertly untucked in the process. His warm hands were leaving a tingling sensation trailing along his ribs as Cas pulled him between his knees. Gabriel was helpless to stop the act…not that he would have. He leaned in and crashed his lips against Cas's in a desperate need to touch the other man. His hands coming up and run languidly through his dark locks. "God….I _really_ missed you…" he muttered against Castiel's mouth, causing the other man to laugh against the contact.

The buzzer on the door startled them and they groaned simultaneously... "Who the hell is that?" Gabriel groused as he tried to ignore it and went back to kissing Castiel.

"It could be important Gabe." Cas said as he pulled away and looked into the, now, irritated golden eyes of his partner.

"Oh….my….god….." Gabriel moaned as he pulled out of Cas's arms and walked to the intercom on the wall. "What!" he called loudly into the speaker.

"Gabe, its Sam…and Dean. We need to come up." Gabriel heard the desperate tone in Sam's voice and immediately hit the button that released the magnetic lock on the front doors in the lobby and would allow the two men to enter.

"Okay, its open Sam." He said as he unbuckled his belt and tucked his shirt back in while walking over to Castiel and gently pressing a kiss to the man's waiting lips, "We _will_ finish this later." He promised as he pulled away and there was a knock at the door.

Castiel nodded, "I'm holding you to that Gabe." He said in a deep voice that sent little tingles of pleasure shooting through Gabe. _This had better be really fucking important. _ He thought as he pulled the door open, Sam's face was worried and Dean's was unreadable.

"What the hell happened to you two?" He asked as Sam brushed past him, Dean limping behind him, the crutches clicking on the tile floor as he did.

Sam inhaled and sank into the leather of the couch, leaning forward and dropping his head into his hand as the frustration finally got the better of him.

"Agent Henrickson cornered him in the hospital today." Dean said as he slowly lowered himself next to Sam, his hand moving until it was resting on Sam's knee in silent support.

Gabriel was instantly _very_ interested in what they had to say, he sank into the recliner and was surprised when Cas came over and settled on the arm of the chair. He snaked his arm around Castiel's hips and pulled him closer, resting his own hand on Cas's thigh as he waited for Dean to elaborate.

"And…" he prompted.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "And nothing…he didn't really say anything. He alluded to the fact that he has new information that will allow them to follow a lead…_strongly._ But…no…no…that's it." Dean said as he turned to look at Sam and see if he had missed any information.

Gabe was a little concerned by Sam's silence. He was a lawyer for crying out loud, he knew that this was all circumstantial at this point. In fact the chances were really good that this was a scare tactic and that those asshats had absolutely no proof what so ever. This 'evidence' would have to be presented and if those agents had enough to arrest anyone they wouldn't be waiting until tomorrow, they would have arrested Sam today in the hospital.

Castiel was watching the whole interaction between Dean and Gabe with interest and he was acutely aware that Sam was sitting quietly, his head having never moved from his hands.

Dean watched the interesting interactions between the lawyer and his friend, he had never seen Castiel this relaxed with anyone, it was like he was somehow 'complete'. He then returned his attention to Sam and his slumped body position. He laid his arm on Sam's back, gently pulling it up and down the broad expanse of muscles. He was getting concerned by Sam's continued silence. "Sammy…talk to me." He said as he leaned in and to look directly into Sam's haunted eyes.

"I was just thinking Dean…what if the new evidence doesn't implicate me…" He finally turned and looked at Dean as the realization that this could be much worse than he ever imagined dawned on him.

_Oh my God…what if the evidence implicates Dean?_ He thought as his stomach rebelled and he felt the bile climbing up the back of his throat as he tried to swallow desperately in an attempt to keep it where it should be…and not all over Gabriel's beautiful floors.

Dean watched Sam's face run a gambit of emotions and finally the color drained instantly from his tanned skin and took on a pallid yellow color.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _And so the problems with Henrickson begin…._

**Please review and I will get the next chapter up ASAP.**


	34. Bluff and Consequence

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned. This chapter alludes to a sex scene._**

**Chapter 34**

_Bluff and Consequence_

When Dean and Sam finally left Gabriel's, Dean was beside himself with concern for Sam. The guy wasn't handling this new development with the ease that he had dealt with everything else that they had been through. Something about that encounter with Henrickson today had really tripped him out and he was starting to crack under the strain. Dean wondered what he was reading between the lines, because while Henrickson had definitely threatened them, he hadn't arrested them, which meant that he probably didn't have anything concrete. He was just hoping that if he got them scared enough that they would shatter under the pressure and give something concrete. _Like hell is that going to happen._ Dean thought in irritation.

He glanced over at Sam, who was driving the Impala, since his Jeep was a stick shift and that wouldn't work with his arm in a sling, and Dean couldn't drive. Sam's face was screwed up in concentration as he weaved in and out of traffic, ignoring Dean's sudden intake of breath as he narrowly missed the fender of a parked car on the side of the road.

"You keep driving like this and Henrickson won't have a chance to get to us…you'll kill us on the way home." He was trying to be funny, but when he saw the devastated look Sam cast in his direction, he knew that his joke had landed far off the intended mark.

"Sorry Sam." He said quietly. "I'm just worried about you man. You're not acting like yourself." Dean finished softly.

Sam threw him another look and finally exhaled a loud breath of air, "I know Dean…I'm sorry."

Dean reached over and placed his hand gently on Sam's thigh, "What's going on Sam. What don't I know?"

Sam just shook his head, "Nothing Dean. I told you everything."

"That's bull shit Sam and we both know it." He pressed.

Sam deflated some, his shoulders slumping beneath the weight of whatever he was carrying. "Dean…" he said quietly.

"Sammmmm." Dean elongated his name in the same obnoxious pattern that Ben would use when he was irritated with his dad. It drove Dean crazy, but he could see how it would get the attention of the other person. It certainly made Sam look in his direction, his eyebrows coming together in concern.

Dean smiled at him, "Sam, I can help. After all I am the one that actually shot and killed Jared. You just rescued my son." He squeezed Sam's leg in emphasis.

"I know Dean." He cried finally, his voice picking up an edge. "That's what I'm worried about…that he may have evidence that places you at the scene." His whole body tensed as he waited for Dean's response to that.

"If he does…he does Sam. Nothing we can do to change that. We will handle it if it comes up." Sam turned incredulous eyes in his direction.

"What the fuck Dean?" he said in irritation.

Dean raised his eyebrows into his hairline and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think he has anything Sam…just like Gabriel said tonight. If he did have anything that placed either of us at that scene he wouldn't have hesitated to arrest us today. So calm down and think about this for one minute. If you were my lawyer what would your advice be?" He voice was soft but there was strength to it that Sam was unsure he had heard before. He could tell now that if Dean wanted something, this was likely his tactful way of pursuing that. Sam wondered if this ability was what made Dean so incredibly successful as a business man.

Sam thought for a moment before he answered, if Dean was his client he would be telling him to wait and see if the feds actually presented the evidence. Because if they simply alluded to its' existence, then there was a very good chance that it wasn't really out there at all. So why get all bent out of shape over something that they didn't even have. Both of the other men had been unconscious when Jared had been shot, so they were not good witnesses. Plus Balthazar had assured him that those men wouldn't even make it to trial, so there wasn't really anything to worry about there. Jake had _cleaned_ the scene, so they were safe there as well. The only thing that Henrickson had, was suspicions. Sam inhaled deeply, "Well I would be saying pretty much exactly what Gabriel told us tonight."

"Exactly. So stop worrying." Dean said, punctuating his words with applied soft pressure to Sam's leg. His hand slid up until it was resting in the crease of Sam's leg, between his hip and his thigh. Dean's fingers were dangerously close to his cock, which was starting to twitch in sudden awareness of that proximity. Dean's fingers started to knead the seam of Sam's pants slowly, his cock now starting to swell as the interest went from slight to extreme. Sam wanted to bring his hand down to stop the contact, this was not something that they could capitalize on and that was almost more frustrating than the rest of his day had been.

"Dean…come on man….that's just mean." He said calmly as his voice tightened with desire. Sam's balls were tightening as they too became fully interested in the situation.

"What?" Dean asked innocently, as his hand slipped up and traced along the waist of Sam's dark jeans. He lifted the bottom of Sam's t-shirt, giving himself an excellent view of the tanned skin and taunt muscles. His long fingers lightly feathering across the skin of Sam's lower abdominals. He leaned back against the seat of the Impala as Dean expertly slipped his hand to the button on Sam's levi's and popped it open, making quick work of the zipper. Soon his fingers were ghosting along the soft cotton of Sam's boxers, quickly finding the opening and slipping inside to gently touch the soft velvety soft skin of Sam's erect cock.

"Oh God Dean…not here in the car." Sam groaned, his actions belying his request as he tried to lengthen his hips and give Dean better access.

"Yup…here in the car Sammy." He said huskily. Dean wanted to _take_ Sam. But he knew that he wouldn't be up for that type of physical activity for a while and he wanted desperately to take Sam's mind off this whole 'Henrickson' situation.

Sam moaned as Dean's hand closed around the length of his straining cock and gently applied pressure. Sam's breathing increase and he started bucking his hips up into the contact, much of it was of their own volition. "Dean, what if we…get pulled over?" he gasped out around the pleasure that was starting to shoot through his body.

"Well don't get us pulled over then Sam." Dean replied easily. His hand making quick work of Sam's pulsing cock, he stroked and added a twist at the top of the upper end near the crown of Sam's cock causing Sam to throw his head back and swerve the car at the same time.

"Fuck! Sam, watch the road dude." Dean cried as he pulled his hand out of Sam's pants and quickly corrected the car. His own breathing now ragged from the adrenaline being dumped through his system.

Sam whimpered at the loss of Dean's warm fingers and the soothing strokes, "Deannnnn." He whined in protest.

Dean chuckled as he recognized a side of Sam that he didn't even know existed. He liked it. Dean smiled as he reached back inside of Sam's now damp boxers, the pre-cum coating the head of his cock and causing Dean to smirk at Sam through long eyelashes, his own green eyes dark with desire that he couldn't express yet.

"Finish what you started Dean." Sam ground out around the clenched teeth. His deep voice was rough with lust and his eyes were nearly black from need.

"Okay Sammy." Dean said quickly, a smiled forming on his plump pink lips. He again wrapped his long fingers around the stiff shaft and quickly fell into a rhythm as he felt Sam once again buck into his hand for increased friction. Dean added the twist again and Sam cried out loudly in pleasure "Oh God...Yes Dean!" As the orgasm ripped its way through his body. Sam felt the cum bursting up out of him as it released in hot ropey white strings all over Dean's hand and pooling in the thighs of his jeans. Dean slowly milked him through the pleasure of the release, gently tucking him back inside of his now disgustingly sticky underwear and soon to be crusty jeans. The quickly cooling semen was extremely uncomfortable and Sam realized, almost as an immediately quick realization, that they still had another twenty minutes before they would be back at Dean's place; making Sam a little sorry for their actions. _Not really sorry for them, but I don't want to sit in this for any longer than I have to._ He thought in slight irritation.

"Damn-it, Dean. You did that on purpose jerk." He whined as he shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat.

Dean turned an innocent grin in his direction and help up his hands, "You bet I did bitch. You needed to concentrate on something else. Now you can concentrate on how much you want a shower." Dean's voice was light and jovial and Sam couldn't help but laugh as he realized that Dean was right.

"I suppose, but that doesn't make me happy about sticking to the insides of my own jeans." Sam's lip curled up in disgust as he shifted again and then glared at Dean in emphasis of his current displeasure. There was no heat to the look, so Dean just shrugged his shoulders and reached over cranking up the radio.

Sam rolled his eyes as he recognized AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell' as it rumbled out of the stock stereo system of the classic Chevy. He looked over at Dean and chuckled as he heard Dean starting to sing, off tune Sam determined quickly, along with the rock song…soon Dean was belting out the lyrics at the top of his lungs and Sam couldn't help but laugh and join his crazy boyfriend as they pulled up to the gates of the mansion.

Once the car was safely ensconced within the four car garage, Dean opened his door, struggling to move his legs out of the passenger side. Sam narrowed his eyes as he watched, quickly jumping out of the driver's side and rushing around to help Dean.

"I got it." Dean said in slight irritation. AS much fun as they had been having the last 20 minutes he really wanted to get to the point where Sam didn't have to help him. Sam stood back and watched as Dean struggled, "You don't have to struggle ya know Dean. I can help you. I don't mind…really." Sam finished as Dean's eyes shot up to connect with his.

"I know _you_ don't mind Sam. _I_ mind." He answered simply, finally gaining his feet, leaning heavily on his crutches as he reached over to push the passenger door shut.

Sam's eyes narrowed in response to his own irritation at that comment. This whole _I can do it by my damn self, _thing of Dean's was really grating on his last frayed nerve.

Sam watched helplessly as Dean limped into the house and made a bee-line for the stairs, grunting when he didn't lift his leg high enough and it bounced off the next step. It was not something that Sam was good at dealing with…this whole watching people he loved in pain and this development with Henrickson wasn't helping his toleration either.

But Sam knew Dean well enough at this point to know that the smaller man would not appreciate it if he said anything at this point. So Sam had simply followed Dean as he jumped from step to step, trying to keep from jarring that hip any more than absolutely necessary.

Once they reached the top of the stairs and Dean had maneuvered down the hall to look in on Ben…who was out cold, snoring slightly as he drooled on his Star Wars pillow case. Dean smiled at the sight; his son was handling the changes in their lives a little better than he was. He glanced once more at the sleeping form of the child and gently leaned the door as he backed carefully away. He turned and hobbled down the hallway back to their shared room, knowing that Sam would most likely be in the shower after their antics in the car. He was therefore pleasantly surprised to find a very naked Sam standing at the foot of their bed when he pushed to door open. _Holy shit Sammy… _His eyes flickered over the red line on Sam's shoulder where the surgery site was and then dropped to the large pectoral muscles of Sam's tanned and massive chest. His breathing was beginning to pick up along with his heart rate as his eyes continued to drop to the narrow waist, and then to the lines of muscles dipping into and defining his lean hips…the dusky wash of springy dark hair at the apex between Sam's long legs and finally settling of the half-hard erection that Sam was sporting. Sam wasn't exactly small in the cock department and he looked amazing standing there like an Adonis at the foot of their bed, a fact that Dean greatly appreciated.

Dean's emerald gaze flashed back to Sam's blue-green eyes in confusion as he gently pushed the door to their room closed behind him.

H

Dean pulled in a deep, almost shaky breath, trying with some difficulty to calm the rapid rise in his own heartbeat and noticing that his own jeans were starting to feel pretty damn constrictive at the moment. "Sammy?" he asked quietly. Dean was looking for an explanation; Sam knew that he was _incapable_ of doing anything sexual at the moment. The constant thrum of pain in Dean's hip was a constant reminder of that obnoxious fact and he knew that Sam was damn well aware of that particular fun-fact.

Sam smiled, his dimples deepening in his cheeks as he twisted his lips upward in humor. "Turnabout is fair play Dean." He answered quickly, stepping into Dean's personal space and reaching his hands around Dean's neck, pulling him into a soft kiss. His lips moving gently and with purpose against Dean's own surprised ones as Sam smiled against Dean's mouth; he continued to kiss him, lightly running his tongue along Dean's upper lip and then sucking his lower one inside his own mouth. Dean gasped in surprise and Sam wasted no time, his tongue thrusting into Dean's and tangling for dominion with his partner's tongue. Dean groaned loudly into Sam's lips and then leaned against the larger man, his fingers releasing the crutches and allowing them to fall forgotten to the floor. Dean was now leaning against Sam for support; Sam's arms came around him and steadied the more unstable older man. He gently shifted them the few feet to the bed and sank down, dropping his lips from Dean's and then sliding his hands under the loose black t-shirt and blue flannel over-shirt and then flickering along the hard muscled plains of Dean's stomach.

"Love you Sammy…" Dean whispered as his head lolled back in pleasure. Sam's lips smiled against his skin and then they were gone and Dean opened his eyes in frustrated surprise to find that Sam was simply looking at him. "What?" Dean asked in mock irritation.

Sam shook his head with a smile, and gently lowered Dean to the mattress, looking pointedly at the erection that was now extremely evident under Dean's jeans…His smile broadened…evilly...and then Sam simply stood up placing a chaste kiss on Dean's nose and then lowering Dean onto the bed, as much as he could with his bum arm, releasing him so Dean landed with a soft 'Umfff'.

Then Sam did the one thing that Dean never would have expected, he giggled, _like a girl no less_, stood up and sauntered into the bathroom. Dean stared after the departing, deliciously rounded muscles of Sam's perfectly toned ass in utter confusion.

"Uh…Sam?" he called, his voice breaking in response to his currently heightened physical state.

"Taking a shower Dean." Sam called back out just as the water exploded on the other side of the door and Dean's eyebrow's rose into his hairline in a physical representation of his sexual frustration. _Damn-it Sammy…_

XXXX

Dean was awakened the next morning by the ringing of his cell phone…he groaned and glanced at the clock next to the bed…6:30 am. _Who the hell is calling me at this god forsaken hour?_ He asked himself as his eyes were drawn to the sprawled out form of Sam, still snoring lightly, his brown hair feathered over his face in sleep. He grabbed the offending object off the nightstand and clicked it open, hitting the 'answer' button.

"Hello?" he asked, his own voice was still rough with sleep and Dean reached up to scrub a hand across his face in an attempt to wake himself up.

"Dean?" Dean shifted slightly so that he was facing away from Sam…

"Gabriel?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. Dean I've got some good news for you, at least I think it's good news." Gabriel's voice was lighter than Dean had heard it lately…so he assumed that this must have something to do with their case.

"Okay…what's up?" Dean wondered aloud, his sleepy voice still evident over the line.

"Well, Gus and Lane…the two other bastards involved in Ben's kidnapping…"

"What about them?" Dean growled, his blood pressure rising just at the mention of those _sons a bitches_.

Gabriel took a deep breath and forged forward. "They're dead Dean. They were killed in prison last night…something to do with a riot."

Dean's breathing faltered and he laid a hand on Sam's shoulder to wake up the other man, Sam came bolting up in bed…instantly awake, his face a mask of concern.

"What is it Dean?" he said quickly as he took in Dean's surprised face.

"Okay…what does this mean Gabriel?" Dean asked quietly.

"It means that Henrickson just lost his case Dean." Gabriel said simply. "No witnesses…no evidence…no case."

"Oh…okay." Dean answered slowly. The information was still settling into his brain…_they were dead, the man that had hurt his little boy were dead…_

"Dean…" Sam asked again.

Dean held up a hand while he quickly finished talking with Gabriel and then turned to Sam, his face soft. "They're dead Sam." He whispered.

"Who's dead Dean?" Sam asked, his own voice getting higher as his anxiety level rose with the unanswered question.

"The men that kidnapped Ben…they are dead." Dean managed around the lump forming in his throat.

"Oh." Sam said softly.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _The press is still gonna get ahold of this information and wreak havoc on the boys and Ben's going in for a doctor's appointment next time. Plus, Henrickson isn't quite done with the boys…he doesn't exactly believe that the death of those kidnappers was 'accidental'. _

**Please Review: I love them!**


	35. Revelations

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned._**

**Chapter 35**

_Revelations_

Sam couldn't believe what he had just been told, the men were dead? _What the hell had happened, how had that this happened?_ He stared at Dean with incredulous eyes and was still slightly unable to comprehend what he was being told. The other question that was rattling around in his head was 'how this turn of events would affect what Henrickson had told him earlier today?' Sam had known that Balthazar would be all over this, but he had assumed, wrongly as it turned out, that he would at least be warned of the plan…he felt like he was being blindsided here. So maybe the fact that they were dead wasn't such a stretch, but the fact that he hadn't known beforehand…really sucked.

It wasn't that he could have changed the outcome, or even that he wanted to, but he just wasn't sure how this would affect Dean.

Dean watched Sam process the information and he knew that Sam was using that 'oversized brain' of his to dissect all the ways that this could come back to haunt them…but he couldn't be anything but grateful that the asshat's were dead. He reached over and gently ran his fingers through Sam's hair in an attempt to get his attention. Sam turned concerned blue-green eyes toward him and exhaled loudly.

"I know Dean…I'm over thinking this…but I can't help but worry." Sam answered the unspoken question.

"Uhhmmm…" Dean drawled out and continued to gently massaged Sam's neck as his fingers dropped out his long brown hair.

Sam turned away briefly and then turned back slowly, "I just…"  
"I know Sam." Dean said, not waiting for Sam to find the words to express what he was feeling. Dean had changed in the last few weeks, he was stronger now and more in control of his feelings…and it was weirding Sam out a little. He had seen the man fall apart when Ben had disappeared and this new found strength was just…well strange for him to witness.

"Dean, I can't let them get to you. This is something that Balthazar and I cooked up and if you hadn't shown up there…"

Dean inhaled and pulled his hand from Sam's warm and inviting skin, "Then you would be dead…and they would still have my son…do I need to go on?"

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean in confusion, he thought about that for a moment and it suddenly occurred to him, what _he would_ have done if Dean had died because of something that he had set into motion. He closed his eyes as the pain of that particular thought washed through him in waves, he knew that Dean felt every bit as strongly for him as he did for Dean, so he knew that it would have been _very_ bad. "No, Dean. You don't need to go on. I get it. I do. I just can't help but worry about what the outcome is going to be."

Dean smiled, a real smile that reached his emerald green eyes causing them to crinkle slightly at the edges, "It doesn't matter Sam. I have you and I have Ben. Whatever happens as a result of what I did, I'll deal with it. Sometimes loving someone means letting them take responsibility for their actions. _This_ is one of those times Sam." Dean finished quietly.

Sam just stared at Dean, his breath catching as he saw the inner strength come flooding to the surface again. There was a part of him that wondered just how well he actually knew Dean, because if was this anything to compare to, he knew that there was still so much he needed to learn about this man. He just wasn't ready to lose him, whether it be through mutual separation or one of a legal and more permanent nature. "I'm going to call Gabriel back, and see if I can get a better feeling for all this." He said quickly, grabbing his cell phone off the stand next to him. Dean blew out a frustrated breath of air, Sam just wasn't _hearing_ him. He knew that they were going to be okay, he wasn't sure how he knew…he just did. Dean laid back against the pillows and closed his eyes, listening to Sam talking to Gabriel and going over the scenario in his head.

There had been no other option for Dean; he had to kill that man…to save Sam. If he was given the choice again, he would still kill that man, no hesitation. He wondered if with all of Sam's training he had forgotten that sometimes 'shit just happens' and that you cannot control every aspect of something as random as a kidnapping. The fact that they had found Ben before those bastards had been able to do something truly horrific to him had been lucky at best…And Dean owed that solely to Sam and his connections to a life that Dean knew next to nothing about. He turned his head and watched as Sam had an animated discussion with Gabriel on the phone, they were throwing around terms that Dean had absolutely no clue what they meant….but he was certain that they revolved around him.

Sam threw an odd expression his way and Dean tried, unsuccessfully, to interpret it when Sam simply handed him his phone, "Gabriel wants to talk to you." Sam's eyes told Dean that he had no friggin clue what Gabe wanted.

Dean took the phone from Sam, "Hey Gabe, didn't I just talk to you, like 5 minutes ago?"

Gabriel's response was to simply exhale into the phone, like he was trying to keep his temper in check. "Dean, you and I need to meet. In person. Without Sam. Today." He finished quickly.

Dean's eyebrows drew together in confusion, _why would he need to meet without Sam?_ "Okay, when and where?"

"Come to my place. I think I have an idea that will completely tie Henrickson's hands on this case." Gabriel sounded sure and Dean had to admit that he was very hopeful that this was even possible. If he could get Henrickson off their asses then maybe Sam would calm down and just let this _thing_ ride.

While Dean was talking on the phone Sam wandered downstairs to grab the paper off the front porch, he was perusing the front page when he was suddenly halted dead in his tracks.

_Millionaire Dean Winchester is the suspect in a murder case involving the kidnappers of his young son Ben Winchester. _Sam's eyes dropped to the article and widened further as he saw that details that they had tried so hard to keep out of the public eye were now splashed all over the front page of the Seattle Times.

_Winchester is thought to have been involved with a rescue attempt that was successful, of his young son from 3 men that were holding him for ransom. Sources say that the ransom demands are not yet known and Winchester has not come forward with a statement at this point. At the time of this article printing, Winchester's lawyer could not be reached for a statement along with his business partner Castiel Novak. There are also unsubstantiated rumors that since the death of his ex-wife, Lisa Braden, Mr. Winchester has been involved in a relationship with a pilot named Sam Campbell. It is not yet known whether or not Mr. Campbell is involved in the rescue attempt, but it is known that he has been seen entering Mr. Winchester's residence at odd hours for the past several months. _

_Sources also say that this 'friendship' started up when Sam Campbell was hired to fly Mr. Winchester to Alaska and then the plane went down in a freak accident. Both men sustained heavy injuries and were eventually rescued and taken to McMurdo for medical care. Since returning to Seattle both Mr. Campbell and Mr. Winchester have spent almost every day together. At this point it is known that the FBI is involved in this case as a potential murder case, although no formal charges have been filed at this time. Mr. Winchester is considered a 'person of interest'. As this story develops, there will be continued reports._

Sam stared at the article and his blood started to run cold, _Holy Hell, how did they get a hold of this much information?_ He looked up the stairs and wondered how he was going to break this to Dean. Sam assumed that this type of negative exposure could have very detrimental effects on his company, although it was not a publicly traded company, thank god, it was still held almost entirely by either Dean or Castiel, but there could still be fall out as far as contracts went.

XXXX

Gabriel hung up the phone and was unprepared for the loud obnoxious banging that he heard on his front door. He rolled his eyes and looked over at the clock; _seriously…it is like 7am on a Sunday for crying out loud._ He opened the door without bothering to look through the peep hole, he had an icy rebuke ready on the tip of his tongue until he saw who it was and then he was nearly bowled over as Castiel came barging into the entryway.

"Uh...morning to you too Cas." He said light heartedly, until he saw the look of barely controlled panic in Cas's blue eyes.

"Gabe, we have a really serious problem." He said as he thrust the morning paper at Gabriel, shaking his hand in emphasis that Gabe should take _right now_.

"What the hell do you mean…" Gabriel's words died in his throat as he started reading the article; he backed up until he could sink onto the arm of his couch and then let his hand drop as he looked up at Cas in confusion.

"How the fuck did they get a hold of this information?" he asked. He knew that Cas wasn't' going to have the answer, but he just needed to say it out loud. This meant that Win-dac very likely had a trader in its midst and they would need to find this person as soon as they could to prevent further leaks to the press. Castiel shook his head and walked up so that his thighs were touching Gabriel's knees. Gabe knew that it was a silent plea for reassurance, that he expected Gabe to have a way of making this go away.

"Cas, this is bad." He said simply.

Castiel nodded and sank to his knees, bringing his face almost level with Gabriel's, "I know Gabe, but we have to go after whoever leaked this, and then do some serious damage control. I will not see Win-dac fall as a result of this shit. Dean doesn't deserve that…and neither do I." he finished quietly.

Gabriel looked into the bright blue gaze and found that he lost himself for a moment in their watery depths, "We will deal with this Cas. Legally." He finished as he brought his hand up and gently brushed it down Cas's face and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Cas smiled slightly against Gabriel's mouth in response and slid his own hands up Gabe's thighs and around his waist, pulling him in deeper. Gabriel's moaned and ran his fingers through Cas's hair and settled them on his shoulders as he reluctantly pulled away from Castiel's lusciously plump lips. "We deal with this now and then we will deal with _this._" He finished with a light kiss on the forehead and stood up, knowing that he another phone call to make and this one did not sound fun at all. He had to call Sam…

TBC…

**Author's Note.** _Short Chapter I know, but I have to do some research about this type of investigation before I can finish the next chapter and get it up. It should be very quick though._

**Please Review: They make me research my facts….**


	36. Hunches

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned. _**

**Chapter 36**

_Hunches_

Dean stared at the paper that Sam had just handed him with something akin to disbelief. He simply couldn't understand how someone had gotten _so_ much information on him and Sam. Everything was in the article from their initial meeting and the crash of the plane and then the problems with Lisa. _How the hell had they gotten a hold of the information on Ben's kidnapping for crying out loud?_ His thoughts jumped around as he read the article and shook his head. There was really only one explanation and that was that he had a mole inside his company, and that whoever they were, they would have to be at the upper levels, because no one below senior management knew anything about the crap that had happened in the last several months.

All they knew was that Dean had lost his wife in an accident and that he was taking time off to be with Ben and deal with the loss.

The idea that someone working for him would betray that trust was just tragic in his mind and he hated the fact that there was no other reasonable explanation. His eyes closed in sadness and he exhaled slowly, setting the paper on the bed and looking up into Sam's concerned blue-green gaze.

_This is going to affect him too_, Dean thought in sudden frustration. He had always considered those at the top of his corporate 'food chain' as friends and more importantly as family. So this type of betrayal was a pretty nasty blow. His mind was flashing through all the people that would have had this information and he was coming up blank.

Sam watched as Dean processed the information that he had been given just a minute prior. The instant change inside Dean's intense green eyes was making Sam really think about this problem. He knew that Dean would be concerned about not only the company, but also how all this stuff would affect Sam and not to mention its potential effect on Ben… He didn't like what he was seeing.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he leaned in and placed a gentle hand on Dean's bare shoulder. Dean's eyes flashed to his instantly and then away again as he read the worry in Sam's own blue-green gaze and frown forming on his lips.

"I know Sam. I'm just…I don't know." Dean answered quietly; he sank further into the comforter, listing against the pillows in agitation.

"We just have to deal with this…should you call Castiel? You know that he is going to go a little crazy about this." Sam said as he slid closer to Dean. Leaning his larger shoulder against Dean's in silent support.

Dean chuckled and bumped his own shoulder back into Sam's, "Yeah…yeah he will. But I think that he can wait for just a little bit…at least till we have breakfast. I could really use a cup of coffee before I have to have that particular conversation."

Sam turned a brilliant smile toward Dean and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips, Dean's own plump lips responding immediately to the soft warmth of the kiss. "You know how much I love you right?" Sam whispered as he pulled away slightly to look into Dean's forest green eyes. Dean looked down, almost bashful, and then looked up at Sam through impossibly long eyelashes and Sam felt the blood start to run south.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Sam said as his fingers gently caressed Dean's face.

"Do you?" Dean asked quietly, his own fingers running gently though Sam's long hair, tracing his neck and then dropping down to his chest and finally to his hips. He smiled as he felt Sam thrust involuntarily into his hands. "Sam, how's your shoulder doing anyways." Dean brought his left hand back up and traced the long scar on Sam's shoulder, the pink skin slightly warmer than the rest of him.

Sam tilted his head slightly as then looked at Dean, "It's getting there Dean. I didn't have surgery all that long ago."

"I know, I just…I hate that you have scars on your body because of me."

Sam chuckled and kissed Dean on his nose, "I had scars long before I met you Dean." He said.

"But _they_ weren't caused by _me…_" he whispered.

Sam's eyebrows came together and he exhaled loudly, sometimes he hated that Dean felt that he had to take so much responsibility. The fact that Sam had been injured rescuing Ben didn't even phase Sam, but Dean didn't seem able to let it go.

"Are you okay? How is your hip feeling?" Sam asked, his fingers trailing down to feather across the hip in question.

Dean smiled, "It's getting there Sam."

Sam was just opening his mouth when there was a soft knock at the door, "Dad?" Ben's small voice came through the thick wood of their large mahogany door. Dean smiled and looked at Sam, whose eyes went wide, his mouth working but nothing coming out as he shifted away from Dean.

"Sam calm down, Ben knows about us…he knows you stay _with_ me." Dean said as he smiled at Sam and shook his head.

"Come on in Ben." He called. Ben threw the door open and galloped across the floor , his walking pole bumping along in front of him as he jumped up on the bed, crawling immediately between Sam and Dean, laying his head on his dad's lap.

"Morning squirt." Dean said as he ran his hands through Ben's brown hair. Sam watched the interaction and he had never been more grateful that he had been able to reconnect father and son as he was at that particular moment.

"Hi Sam." Ben said with equal pleasure. His smile reaching from ear to ear as he snuggled between the two men.

Sam smiled and rubbed his long fingers through Ben's soft brown locks of hair, "Hey'ya kiddo." He said.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Dean looked at him, his expression a little confused. "What do you mean Ben?"

Ben snorted, "Seriously dad? I might be blind but even I can sense that the tension is kinda thick in this room." He said as he sat up, his eyes flitting from left to right, but not settling on anything. "Are you and Sam okay?" he continued.  
Dean felt his heart swell as he looked up at Sam, "Sam and I are fine Ben. There's some other stuff going on, but it has nothing to do with us kiddo."

Sam decided to add his two cents to the conversation, "Ben, your dad and I…we're about as good as two people can be. You don't need to worry about anything happening between us." He finished.

Ben smiled and laid back down, reaching out for Sam's hand, which Sam placed in his, and then placing Sam's hand over Dean's and squeezing them together. "I'm glad you found my dad Sam." He said.

Sam looked up, his eyes crashing into Dean's glassy green gaze, his face filling with a gentle softness that Dean hadn't seen before. "Yeah, me too Ben." Sam said quietly.

XXXX

Gabriel looked at Castiel as they drove to Dean's house. He knew that his partner was nervous about what this whole development with the leak could mean and how the company and Dean would fare as a result. "Castiel, you can't change what is already out there…but we can minimize its effect on the company."

Cas threw incredulous blue eyes in his direction, "Gabe…I'm more worried about Dean than I am the company. He doesn't deserve this and neither does Ben or Sam. I just want this ended before it becomes even worse."

Gabriel nodded and reached over taking Cas's hand in his and gently rubbing his thumb over the knuckles of the other man's tanned skin. "I know…we will stop this before it gets worse…I promise Castiel."

Castiel inhaled deeply and looked back out the window as they pulled up to the large iron gates of Dean's estate, they were immediately buzzed inside.

Sam met both men at the door and ushered them inside, leading them to the dining room table where Dean and Ben were seated eating breakfast. The orange juice on the table looked freshly squeezed and the coffee smelled recent as well. Gabriel went directly to the machine and poured himself a cup, holding up an empty mug in Cas's direction, silently asking him if he wanted some. Cas shook his head and sat down across from Dean, and smiled at Ben as he reached for the orange juice instead.

"So you've read the paper I assume." Gabriel said as he walked across the travertine tile and seated himself next Castiel, taking a slow pull from the coffee mug.

Sam nodded and looked over at Dean, "I read it this morning Cas. Do you have any idea who would have…_could_ have leaked this?"

Cas shook his head 'no'.

Just as Dean was about to take a bite of a particularly tasty pastry, the doorbell rang. "Seriously…" he grumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'll get it." He said.

"Awesome." Dean said as he sank his teeth into the cheese Danish type pastry.

Sam walked to the door, laughter dying on his lips as he pulled the door open and was glared at by the one and only agent Victor Henrickson. "Henrickson, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked his voice hard.

"Sam…why am I not surprised to see you here at 7am?" Henrickson said with a false smile, agent Giles stepping up behind his partner and smirking in Sam's direction.

"Why are _you_ here agent?" Sam asked, folding his arms across his chest and standing directly in the way of Henrickson's field of vision inside the house.

"Sam! Who's at the door?" Dean called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Sam…please tell _Dean_ exactly who is at the door." Henrickson said as he folded his own arms in a mockery of Sam.

Sam narrowed his eyes in intense dislike for the FBI man, "It's no one Dean." He called over his shoulder, never taking his eyes off the man in front of him.

He heard the click of Dean's crutches and he pressed his lips together in frustration, "Dean, I said it was no one."

Sam heard the snort from behind himself, "Ya I know Sam…but your _no one _looks an awful lot like agent Henrickson." Dean said as he limped up next to Sam stopping and looking directly at the agent, his smile still plastered on his face, though his emerald eyes were cold and hard.

"Mr. Winchester." Henrickson said as he stared at the injured man. To be honest he knew that Dean was involved in the rescue of his son Ben and the subsequent death of the kidnapper Jared and potentially involved in the deaths of the two men in prison the other day. But he didn't yet have the proof and that was what he was doing here today. He needed to see if the man was hiding something that he could find just through talking. Because unfortunately he doesn't have the evidence to support the hunch that he and his partner are following.

"Why are you here agent?" Dean asked as he leaned heavily on the crutches and waited for an answer.

"I just wanted to look into your eyes. And to tell you that I will pull all these fractured pieces together and…" he leaned in slightly his eyes narrowing. "I will see you behind bars for the murder of that man."

Sam had had enough at this point and stepped forward placing himself slightly in front of Dean, "That man…the man that kidnapped and tortured his son…what the fuck is wrong with you agent?" Sam's voice rising in pitch as he got angrier and stepped closer to the two FBI agents as a result.

"Sam who is at the door?" Gabriel said as he came around the corner and his golden eyes hardened into thin slits as he too stepped forward.

"I already told you once Agent, that if you wanted to talk to my client, you needed to go through the proper channels." He glared at the men as he stepped up on Dean's left side, noticing that Dean was listing slightly to the left. "You need to leave, before I place a call to your superior officer and tell him that you are harassing my client without provocation."

Dean listened to the men, his heart rate climbing as they discussed him as though he wasn't in the room. He knew that they still had nothing, that there was no way that they could possibly have anything, just their suspicions. But with the morning that he had had already and with the leak to the newspaper and then these men showing up on his doorstep, he was starting his morning off with one hell of a bang…and it sucked _out loud!_

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _I am still working out the details of the rest of this chapter, so I split it into two so that I could post something for you guys. No worries though, the next chapter is REALLY action packed with all sorts of crap going on. Just wait for it… sorry excited about where this story is headed._

**Please Review. I really like them…I read them all.**


	37. The Mole

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned._**

Chapter 37

_The Mole_

Two weeks went by in the flash of an eye, or at least that was how it felt to Dean. He and Castiel had been at the office a lot recently, mostly doing damage control. They had been lucky the fallout after the story had been minimal, mostly because their stocks were still owned by both of them and not the public. Gabriel had been instrumental in ensuring that Henrickson stayed away from both Dean and Sam. Dean had continued to attend his physical therapy appointments and while the pain would never fully go away, Adam had told him that he would be on _pain management_ for the remainder of his life…_ and that information just sucks_. He had thought at the time. But he would get to a point where he would be able to walk without the use of either a cane or crutches. So far he was still 'crutching' it around. Sam however, had gotten out of his sling and was able to use his left arm with limited mobility. Ben still wasn't showing any improvements in his eyesight and while that frustrated Dean to no end…Ben seemed to understand that he may not get his eyesight back and he was handling it better than either Dean or Sam.

Castiel had spent most of the last two days pouring over personnel records; he was convinced that the 'mole' was an employee. Dean wasn't quite sure that he completely agreed, at first he had been sure that it was, but now…he didn't know. Dean knew that Lisa had been with several guys and that there was a good chance that it was one of them…Henrickson seemed to know who it was although he wasn't inclined to share that information. At least that had been Dean's opinion…at first. But as his investigation took him deeper he learned things about his ex-wife that he no desire to know. Worse than anything else was that the last thing that he wanted was for Ben to learn _who_ his mother really was.

Sam had taken a flight this week; he was currently in Kansas City and so not there for Dean to use as a sounding board for his theories. Dean had been upset about that flight. With everything that was going on, the last thing that he wanted was for Sam to leave, but Sam had said that he needed the money. Dean had offered to pay for whatever Sam's needs were, but Sam had turned him down flat. Again that part of Sam had frustrated Dean, he had money…it was one of the things _he did have_, and he would have given anything to Sam…all he had to do was ask. But he hadn't, he had taken a flight that had taken him away for the last three days and it was making Dean a little crazy. He hadn't realized that he had become that dependent on having Sam around, but he had and he hated that Sam felt that he needed to leave to earn money. There was a part of Dean that realized that Sam loved to fly and this was probably his way of continuing to do what he loved, but damn-it, Dean wanted him here with him. Here where it was safe and no one could get to Sam, he couldn't protect Sammy from two thousand miles away. That particular thought was what had him awake at 3 am on a Wednesday night. He inhaled deeply, causing Jynx to shift in Sam's spot on the bed. The lab looked up him and thumped his tail on the bed twice and then laid his head back on his paws and went back to sleep. Dean had grown fond of the lab, as much as he hated dogs…he had to admit that there was something pretty damn cool about Sam's dog. "I know Jynx…I miss him too." Dean said as he scratched the dog's ears absently.

He continued to study the portfolio of personnel and the information that Balthazar had gotten him about Lisa's sorted past. Dean looked through picture after picture of men, the last man that she had dated was some tool name Anthony. The guy was a personal trainer that thought that he was going to be a rock star in the professional world of wrestling or fighting…or something. Dean wasn't really sure exactly what the guy wanted, but he didn't seem as though he was smart enough to pull something like this leak off. He hadn't requested anything…he hadn't even attempted to contact Dean, so the chances were pretty good that he wasn't the one that had given the information out. Dean was running out of suspects, he knew it wasn't any of the people that had been in the room last week when Henrickson had shown up at the house making all sorts of accusations and threats. Carmen had been out of town after the death of her grandmother and Dean really didn't think that she was the type that would do something so harmful to others. Sam had ruled out both Balthazar and Jake saying that there was no way that either of them would ever have breathed a word of this since they would have been implicated as well. Finally there was Castiel and Gabriel and Dean knew that wild horses couldn't have dragged that information from either of those men…so he was down to a really tenacious reporter named Meg Masters. Dean didn't know a lot about the woman, just that she was trying to make a name for herself and a story like the one that was written would certainly have helped her. He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of her before, she was the author of the article, so was it really so far a leap to think that she started piecing all this together and just waited until she had been able to substantiate some of the facts. Dean sat up gingerly in bed and slid another pillow behind his back and reached for the phone. He needed to run this theory by Sam and see what he thought, Sam was pretty good at pulling him backwards if he got off track with something and this could be one of those things. Dena figured that he would also give Castiel a call and see what he thought of the new lead. But that could wait for a more decent hour in the morning…but Sam was fair game…he was after all Dean's boyfriend.

The only hang-up that he could still see was the possibility of the courts subpoena'ing Sam and making him testify against Dean…if indeed Henrickson had placed him at the scene…somehow. He decided that he would pay a visit to Gabriel in the afternoon and see what he thought about the whole mess and whether or not that was a valid concern. Then later that evening he could go pick up Sam from the hanger and they could have a nice quiet night at home with Ben and Jynx.

Dean dialed Sam's number and waited anxiously for him to answer, still scratching Jynx behind the ears as the dog just laid there and absorbed the attention.

Sam looked at the phone that had just woke him up at 5 am, seeing Dean's phone number reflected cause him to instantly sit up in bed. "Dean is something wrong?" Sam asked anxiously as he was propelled into full awareness by the name reflected on his caller id. He sat up taller and ran a hand through his unruly hair while trying to blink several times in an attempt to clear the sleep from his fuzzy head.

Dean chuckled at Sam's instant assumption that the only reason he would call at this ungodly hour in the morning was if there was something wrong. _He's still getting to know me; I would call him at any hour just to hear his voice._ He thought silently. "No there's nothing wrong Sam, at least not any more than there was when you left." Dean heard Sam expel an irritated breath over the phone and he smiled at the thought of the 'bitch face' that he was sure Sam was currently sporting as a result of being woke up at 5am. "I've been going over the potential people that could've leaked this information to the news…"

Sam cut him off, "Yeah, you were going over that stuff when I left. So what's changed?"

Dean took a deep breath, "Well, I think I may have a suspect, but I might be jumping the gun here too…so I thought that I would run it by you before I ran it past Cas."

Sam nodded on the other end of the line, but said nothing waiting for Dean to continue.

"A reported named Meg Masters, ever heard of her?"

Sam blinked slowly and stared at the light starting to filter through his curtains as he thought. "Nope, I don't think I know her." He finally answered and leaned back against his pillows and shut his eyes waiting for Dean to go on with his theory.

"Well, she's been trying to make a name for herself, we had a story squashed a few years back, she was trying to insinuate that there was something going on between Castiel and me that was way outside of the business realms, if you know what I mean." Dean waited for an answer.

Sam swallowed, "Yeah, I know what you mean. But why would she be trying to start something again?"

"She has a beef with us at this point, we got her career building story killed at the editor's desk because it was bullshit and she had no substantiating evidence. I think that she went back to the drawing board and is trying to develop another story only this time she got her facts pretty damn straight. Guess she learned something from the last time." Dean looked over at the clock and shuffled further under the covers of the comforter and held the phone close to his ear so he could hear Sam's response.

"So she has a personal reason for digging this shit up and splashing it all over the front page." He stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, she does."

"Well, from a legal stand point there's not much that you can do about it, she got the facts and she got them right. So there is no recourse from a liable standpoint, but the fact that she spouted off information about an ongoing FBI investigation might give you and Gabriel some ammunition to fire at the paper itself. I don't think that you can get a retraction, but you might be able to get a public apology for connecting you to a case that you have not been legally accused of yet." Sam was spit balling here, but he thought that it might work in their favor, if they played their cards right.

Dean inhaled slowly and then decided that he would just plunge right into the other reason that he had called Sam in the middle of the night. "Uh Sam…" he said quietly.

Sam heard the shift in Dean's vocal patterns and he sat up a little straighter in his bed, reaching over to turn on the lamp and flood his hotel room in soft yellow light. "Yeah Dean?"

"I am going to talk to Gabriel later."

"Okay, and that should bother me why?" Sam asked as he grabbed a glass of water off the night stand and drained it of its contents.

"Well, it shouldn't bother you. But it occurred to me that if Henrickson is able to implicate me in the case, then he could have you subpoena'd and force you to talk in court, thus they have a witness that can confirm that I killed Jared. Plus that would make one hell of a story for the front pages…don't you think…my lover having to confess that he watched me shoot another man in the head?" Dean rushed through the information, it wasn't a conversation that he wanted to be having and only the fact that they were having it on cell phones and over what he was pretty sure was a secure line, was allowing him to speak so frankly with Sam.

Sam inhaled sharply and shut his eyes as he again ran his fingers through his tousled hair, "Dean, they can't make me do anything…and if that bastard puts me on the stand then he is going to have one hell of time getting me to turn on you. There has to be another way."

Dean nodded to the empty room, "That's why I'm going to talk with Gabriel this afternoon; I want to know if he has another 'way' so that we can take that off the table as a tactic for Henrickson to use against us."

"Well, let me know what he says and I'll keep thinking about solutions too. Other than all this how are you?" Sam asked as he got up to refill his water glass and grab a couple of asprin for the headache that he could feel coming on. _Damn stress._ He thought in irritation.

Dean smiled at Sam's concerned question. "I'm actually doing okay, other than feeling a bit obsessive about this shit."

"That's good to hear, you picking me up tonight?" Sam asked as he swallowed the last of the water and the pills and padded back to his bed, stubbing his toe on one of his boots in the process. "Shit…" he said as he jumped around on one leg stumbling the last few feet to the king sized bed.

Dean's voice went from conversational to concerned in two seconds, "You okay Sam?"

"Yeah…just stubbed my damn toe on my boot." His voice was tight with irritation as he pulled the covers back over his legs and laid against the headboard allowing the pain in his foot to recede.

"Oh…you okay there princess?" Dean asked as his voice shifted from concerned to amused. Sam's eyes narrowed as he heard the shift and knew that Dean was making fun of him.

"That's not funny Dean." Sam said simply.

Dean barked a laugh over the phone and continued to chuckle for a few more seconds before he answered Sam. "Yeah, yeah it is funny Sam. You okay though?"

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes at his own empty room, "I miss you Dean." He said after a few moments. He heard Dean's intake of breath over the phone and he waited for the answer to that simple statement.

"I miss you too Sammy. More than I thought I could miss…anyone." Dean hadn't really had a great marriage, he had thought that he and Lisa shared something special, but the more he looked back on their lives together the more he was convinced that she hadn't ever really loved him, she simply knew that he was driven to be successful and that would mean _money_. So she had stuck around and then made him a cuckold within their social circle without his ever having been aware of it. The woman had slept with most all of his _supposed friends_, except Castiel, and then she had spread that nasty little rumor about him and Cas when he refused her advances. Dean hadn't known that it had come from Lisa originally, but the more he dug into her past the more he learned about the vindictive nasty person that she had truly been. He mentally kicked himself for not seeing it earlier, he had allowed her to control him without ever realizing that he had given her that power and then he had had to wrestle it back from her after the accident and the introduction of Sam into his life.

"Dean?" Sam asked quietly. Dean had been quiet for several minutes and Sam had started to wonder if he had fallen asleep finally.

"I'm here Sam. Just thinking about things." He answered slowly.

"What kind of things?" Sam asked, he wasn't sure that he wanted to know what had silenced Dean so suddenly, but another part of him longed to know everything that Dean was thinking all the time, he was sure that wouldn't healthy for either of them, but it didn't stop him from wanting it.

"It was Lisa that gave the information to Meg about me and Castiel. She had known that we were more than friends in college, at first, and she was jealous and angry with me…I'm not sure why, so she had gone to the reporter and _leaked_ that there was something more between me and Cas. We were able to get the story killed early but the damage was already done. Lisa hated me and Castiel and she kept filing information away for use in the future…I'm pretty sure it was her that put Meg back on my tail. As far as the other information that Meg got, that I'm still working on. But suffice it to say that this is going to get a lot worse before it gets better Sam." He finished softly.

Sam took a deep breath and listened to Dean talk about his ex-wife and the life that he had been forced to live before Sam came along and _woke him up_ again.

"Go talk to Gabriel Dean. He'll tell you that I don't scare easily, so no worries about this coming between you and me. But he can also tell you if we have some options that we haven't thought of. And you can tell me all about it when you pick me up at 5pm…sharp." Sam wondered if there was anything else that he should ad and was interrupted by Dean's gravelly voice.

"I love you Sammy." He said simply.

Sam smiled and reached over to flick off his light, the soft morning light streaming through his curtains in torrents. "I love you too Dean. So much."

Dean felt his stomach flutter at that and then said his goodbyes and hung up as he brought himself back to the here and now. He needed to have this conversation with Gabriel, and he figured that he may as well have Cas involved too, since he was going to be a permanent fixture in Gabe's life, it seemed fair that Dean not ask Gabriel to keep any secrets from Cas, since that could create problems between the two men and Dean did not want that. This was the happiest that he had seen Castiel in years and he'd be damned if he was going to do anything to jeopardize that.

XXXX

Castiel heard the phone ring first, it wasn't his…it was Gabriel's. He exhaled in irritation and reached over to grab the noisy object off the nightstand and toss it at Gabriel's still sleeping form. "Answer that." He said simply as he pulled himself out the warm bed and made the short walk to the bathroom.

"Hello?" Gabriel said slowly, his mind still trying to comprehend that he had a phone call and needed to kick into awake mode.

"Gabriel, its Dean. I need to meet with you this morning. Coffee?" Dean asked as he rushed through the information.

Gabriel rolled over and stared at the open door of the bathroom and smiled as he saw the naked form of Cas standing in front of the mirror brushing his teeth and totally oblivious to the fact that Gabriel was internally drooling over the toned ass he had a perfect view of from the bed. "Okay, but not coffee pal…you're buying me the works."

Dean chuckled at Gabriel's demands and immediately agreed. "Bring Castiel too, if he can spare the time." Dean finished.

Gabriel agreed and they decided to meet at 8am at the little diner down the street from Gabriel's building. He pulled himself out of the nice warm bed and sauntered over to the bathroom, leaning against the frame of the door until Castiel noticed him and his cheeks went a bright red and reached out and shut the door. Gabriel laughed and pushed the door open again, "It's not like I haven't seen you naked Cas." He said as he walked in and positioned himself behind the other man, wrapping his arms around him and leaning against his solid back. His cock resting snugly between Cas's ass cheeks and getting more and more interest in its current location.

Castiel could feel the growing erection in his lower back and the warm arms that encircled him were pleasant and made him feel wanted and needed. Something that he hadn't had enough of over the past few years. He leaned back into Gabriel and felt the other man take his weight and then start placing butterfly kisses along his shoulders and upper back. Cas's eyes closed in pleasure as Gabriel's lips left little patterns of fire racing along his skin. "So I take it that was Dean on the phone?" he asked, his eyes still closed, his toothbrush hanging forgotten in his hand.

Gabriel snorted, "Yeah. He wants to meet us for breakfast in an hour…he's buying."

Cas smiled at that, "Of course he is."

Gabriel went on…all the while his hands moving up and over Castiel's taunt stomach, and feathering back over his oblique's, causing Cas to jump slightly as the soft touch's started to tickle.

"Are you ticklish?" Gabriel asked in sudden delight.

Cas knew where this was going, "No. Not ticklish." He said quickly and moved out of Gabriel's embrace, throwing his toothbrush back into the holder and rushing into the bedroom.

Gabriel burst out laughing at the sudden shift in Cas's attention, "Yes you are." He said softly as he reached for his own toothbrush and proceeded to go through the morning ritual of teeth cleaning, showering, and finally shaving. When he exited the bathroom twenty minutes later, he saw that Castiel had made the bed and tidied up the room. That was one of the things that Gabriel loved about Castiel, he was as clean and meticulous as Gabriel was. It made them a perfect fit as far as roommates went…which was what they were lately. They were either staying at Cas's place or at his penthouse. As Gabriel thought about that something occurred to him and he acted without really thinking about it.

"Cas?" he called.

"Yeah?" Castiel answered from the living room, where he was reading the paper and listening to the news on radio.

"You want to live with me?" It was not how he had imagined this question would come up, but the desire for this one thing was so strong in that moment that Gabriel had to ask.

He heard Castiel push the chair away from the table and his feet on the tile as he walked back toward the master bedroom.

Castiel's face was masked as he appeared in the doorway, "What?" he asked quietly.

Gabriel inhaled deeply and walked over to Castiel, taking his face in his hands gently, "I said…do you want to live _with_ me?" His golden eyes were searching Castiel's blue gaze for anything that might suggest that this was not what the other man wanted.

A slow smile spread across Cas's face as his eyes started to twinkle, "Really?" he said. It was the first time that he had been with someone where their living together made more sense than living apart. It was the first time that Cas _had let_ himself get close enough to someone to really want that…_a life with them_.

Gabe's eyes softened to molten gold and he pulled Cas's lips against his, gently putting all his desire and longing for the other man in that long slow kiss. Cas's full lips moving softly against his own thinner ones in silent acceptance of his offer. Finally, Cas pulled his lips from Gabriel's, "Yes." He said simply.

A smile broke out on Gabriel's face that could have rivaled that of the sun, it was so brilliant. "I love you Castiel. I didn't think I could love someone so completely, but I do."

Castiel looked down for a moment and when he finally raised his eyes to Gabriel's, they were watery. "I love you too Gabriel." He leaned in and placed an almost chaste kiss against the lawyer's lips. When he pulled back he said, "Let's go find out what Dean wants and then we can find a moving company to start packing up my place."

Gabriel grinned, "It's a plan."

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _Sorry it took longer for this chapter, I was waiting for the muse to strike and she finally did. More to follow shortly._

**Please Review…they feed the muse.**


	38. Solutions

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

**Plot:**_ This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch._**

**_This Chapter contains a Sex Scene: You have been warned. M/M _**

**Chapter 38**

_Solutions_

Gabriel and Castiel had decided to walk to the diner, they were talking animatedly as they walked into the 50's style restaurant. Dean raised his hand from a booth in the back to get their attention and the men headed quickly in his direction, sliding into the other side of the booth, their knees and hips touching below the table. "Hey Dean." Castiel said as he smiled and waved at the waitress, signaling that he wanted a cup of coffee. She smiled and nodded her understanding as Cas turned back to Dean.

"Hey guys, nice to see you two; getting along well?" Dean asked as he sipped from his coffee mug, savoring the black liquid as he watched the others for their reactions.

Gabriel snorted and his eyes narrowed playfully at Dean, "Uh…yeah, you could say that." He turned and looked at Castiel, his eyes softening as he took in his partner. "I'm guessing that you didn't ask me here to talk about our relationship Dean. So what's going on?" Gabriel finished, earning himself a sideways glance from Castiel.

Dean raised his eyebrows at the direct nature of this man, it always caught him off guard. "Well, I was thinking about this case. I think that I know who leaked it to the press...it was the press themselves." Castiel's eyes narrowed as he slowly caught on to the problem at hand…that damn reporter from years ago…she was back.

"She's back isn't she?" He asked as he looked straight into Dean's eyes and searched for the information for himself. When he saw a silent confirmation he exhaled loudly. "Well shit." Castiel finished as he shook his head in disgust, leaning back against the booth.

Gabriel's head was snapping back and forth between the two men, as he tried to complete the holes in his understanding of this new and rather unexpected development. "I'm sorry guys, but I don't speak this _super-secret squirrel language_ of yours. Would you please break it down for me… in English." His eyes narrowed as he waited for an explanation.

Dean inhaled sharply, "Well it started with this reporter...her name is Meg Masters…" as Dean explained the reporters involvement in the past and the likelihood that she was responsible for their current problems…seemed pretty plausible.

"Okay so let me get this straight, she tried to print a false article and then got pissed when it was shelved. So she hung onto her anger and…what…followed your life since then waiting for a really juicy morsel to fall her way. And then your bitch of an ex-wife gave her the story of her…well career. Is that about right?" Gabriel said as he looked back to Dean.

Dean's green eyes got wider as he listened to Gabriel's accurate recounting of his life's story and nodded at the man across the table from him as he wondered how Gabriel handled all this 'shit' so easily. "Yeah. That's about right."

"So what do you want to know from me Dean?" Gabriel pressed and Castiel kicked his ankle under the table causing him to glance sharply in his direction. Cas's eyes were wide and judgmental as he stared at his boyfriend, silently telling him to _be nice._ He kicked Cas back under the table and elicited a small 'umph' from the other man.

Dean smiled slightly as he watched the two, he knew what was going on under their table and he thought it was funny as hell. "Well, I am concerned that Henrickson will get a subpoena and force Sam onto the stand to testify against me. Sam's the only witness and Henrickson damn well knows it." Dean's eyes flickered from Gabe to Cas and back again.

Castiel's eyes went impossibly wide as he understood what Dean was saying. Gabriel just looked amused by the realization. "Yes. Henrickson could make that connection pretty easily. He's not a dumb agent…as much as his crappy suits say otherwise. So yeah…I would say that he has already thought of that, he just doesn't have the evidence to make it stick yet."

Dean's eyes closed slowly as Gabriel confirmed his suspicions. He thought of the stress that would place on Sam and his relationship not to mention the fact that he could possibly go to jail if the agent found a way to make it stick. He opened his eyelids and looked to Gabriel for any sort of solution that the lawyer might have.

Gabriel thought for a moment and then laughed as a solution popped into his head that would effectively take Sam off the board as a chess piece. He didn't know if Dean and Sam were in a place that they could make this type of decision, but it would solve part of their problems and frustrate the FBI investigation inevitably. "You could always marry Sam." He said simply. Castiel's mouth dropped open in surprise as he turned in Gabe's direction and then shifted his eyes to Dean's own wide green gaze.

"Uh…excuse me?" Dean said quietly. He was sure that he could not have heard that correctly, Gabriel could not be suggesting that he and Sam get married…_were gay couples even allowed to get married?_ He wondered to himself.

"You heard me correctly Dean. You can marry Sam and it would effectively end Henrickson's case before he can even put it into play." Gabriel said as he leaned forward and put his elbows on the table, leaning his chin in his hands. "Before you ask, yes it is legal in the state of Washington, it is not however legal for one spouse to be required to testify against the other."

Dean sputtered as he tried to wrap his head around this unforeseen development. _Could I marry Sam? Would he even want to marry me…I sure come with some hefty baggage._ He thought as he sipped his coffee again. "Do you think Sam would even _want_ to get married?" He whispered, avoiding both the other's men eyes.

Castiel knew this tactic…he had seen Dean use it before and he hated that the man felt that he had to use this avoidance technique now. His eyes were warm as he reached across the table and gently took Dean's hand. Dean's emerald green eyes rose to meet his azure blue gaze and he smiled at the other man. "Dean, he would do _anything_ to keep you safe. I think he would marry you without the pressure that Henrickson is putting on you."

Dean smiled and lowered his eyes again, "I would marry him too." He whispered.

Gabriel snickered, "Yeah, he's kinda a catch isn't he?"

Castiel looked at him in question and Gabriel just smiled, "He wasn't a catch for me Cas, he was meant for Dean." Gabe reached over and took Cas's hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the other man's smooth knuckles. "_You _were meant for me." He said quietly.

Dean watched with fascination as a man that _he thought_ to be cold and calculating had proved him wrong by tenderly holding his friend in a way that made Dean smile inside as well as out. "Okay you two, your giving me a cavity." He said to break the tension he was feeling at this idea of asking Sam to marry him. The ink was barely dry on his divorce decree, so the idea of asking someone else to take that leap of faith with him was terrifying. And the fact that it would inextricably bind Sam's normal life to the fucked up version that his was…this _solution _was the scariest thing that Dean could think of. But it was also the clearest affirmation of love that he could comprehend. He loved Sam and he would do anything to keep that man safe and if that meant _marriage_, then that is what he would do.

They ate their breakfast and left the café twenty minutes later, Gabriel and Castiel heading toward their soon-to-be shared apartment and Dean toward the office. Dean spent the rest of the afternoon at the office, going over a new proposal for a bridge that would connect an oil line to the main land in Alaska…and that was the last place he wanted to get near.

The next time that he looked at the clock, it was nearly 4:30pm… "Shit." He said as he grabbed his crutches and his briefcase. He limped to his private elevator and then exited in the parking garage; the Impala was sitting in her usual space. Dean climbed inside and turned the radio on, tapping happily on the steering wheel as he pulled onto the freeway and headed toward the airport listening to Foreigner.

XXXX

Sam watched as the technicians taxied the plane into the private hanger and then turned toward the lowering sun, the brilliant gold and orange hews melding together to create an amazing sunset. He sat down on a jersey bouncer and set his small duffel bag next to his feet as he waited for Dean. Sam smiled as he thought of the older man, his amazing green eyes and his lips…oh God…how much Sam loved his lips. He was caught in his own thoughts so he didn't notice the gentle rumble of the Impala as it rolled to a stop several yards away from where Sam was seated. "Sam?" Dean called as he exited the car and limped over to where Sam was at. Sam's eyes flickered up and connected with Dean's, they immediately softened and he smiled, a smile that was so sweet and loving that it made Dean feel almost unworthy of it. "Hey. You okay?" he asked as settled next to Sam.

Sam looked at Dean and reached up taking Dean's face between his hands and pulling the other man into a soft kiss. His tongue licking over Dean's plump lips causing them to slip apart and his tongue to slide inside and tangle with Dean's in a dance for domination. Dean groaned against his mouth and pulled back slowly, "I missed you Sam." He whispered. Sam smiled and kissed Dean's nose and then pulled away again so he could look into those intriguing emerald green eyes, "I missed you too Dean."

"I think we need to go home." Sam said as he sat up straighter and took Dean's hand in his.

Dean looked down at his crutches and then back up to Sam, "I have a question for you Sam." He said quietly.

"You know you can ask me anything Dean." Sam answered as he looked into Dean's now worried eyes. He didn't understand what was causing Dean to look this worried, but he sure as hell wanted to know what it was. He smiled and leaned into Dean, kissing him on his lips quickly and then leaning away waiting for Dean to continue.

Dean inhaled deeply and then turned so he was looking Sam square in the eyes, "Sam. I was talking with Gabriel today and he gave me an option that would protect both you and me from Henrickson." Sam's eyes narrowed at the mention of the FBI agent and he sat back a little, folding his hands in his lap as he tilted his head and waited.

"Okay. What did Gabe say?" he asked.

Dean reached out and placed his left hand on Sam's thigh, gently rubbing the denim fabric as he continued. "Sam…I…would you consider…marrying me?" his voice dropped to nearly a whisper and Sam leaned toward him to hear the last part.

Sam's mind was spinning, he had not expected that. He knew how messed up Dean was about his divorce and the rotten human being Lisa had been. She had made him question whether or not he was worthy of someone's love. It had never occurred to Sam that Dean might _want_ to actually get married again, particularly to him. Sam was aware that the state of Washington was one of the few that allowed same sex marriages. Secretly it was something that he had always wanted…_the stability of marriage._ He had just assumed that was never going to happen for him, he was man that was attracted to other men, so he would always simply have a 'partner'. But as fate would have it, the love of his life had just asked him to marry him…and Sam was sitting on a cement block staring dumbfounded at that same man as he tried desperately to wrap his head around what that could mean for their lives.

Dean watched as a myriad of emotions flashed across Sam's face, his eyes looking into Dean's very soul for confirmation that this was what he _wanted_ and not something that he was simply doing to 'protect' Sam. Dean smiled and nodded his own answer to the silent questions that were racing across Sam's face in rapid succession. "Is this really what you want Dean?" Sam could barely ask the question, because he wasn't sure what he would say if Dean said that it was simply the best course of action, but not necessarily something that he would have decided to do on his own. Dean's eyes warmed and he reached out and pulled Sam into another smoldering kiss, as they broke apart Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

Sam's head tilted to the side and his eyebrow's shot into his hairline, "That better not be a diamond Dean, I'm not really a _diamond_ kinda guy." Dean chuckled. He tried to brush off his own nerves as he reached for the box and clicked the small blue clamshell open to reveal a simple silver band…not a diamond on it anywhere. Sam's eyes shot back up to Deans and he was surprised to see the amount of fear, hope, and vulnerability being reflected out of those deep green orbs. Dean was _waiting_ for _his_ answer. Sam reached out and pulled the silver ring from the box…

"There's an inscription Sam..." Dean said his voice rough with emotion.

Sam turned the ring so he could see the inscription; it said…_Souls bound for Eternity._ It wrapped around the entire inside of the ring, but it was most amazing thing that Sam had ever seen. He felt his eyes well up with tears as emotions rose and threatened to overwhelm him. His chest felt tight and there was a ball of electricity floating around in his stomach…it felt amazing. Sam's glassy blue-green eyes jumped to Dean's emotion filled gaze, "Yes." He said simply and allowed Dean to slip the ring onto his left ring finger. Dean's own chest loosened a knot he hadn't even realized had formed there…allowing him to exhale a breath of nerves.

"Okay…good." Dean said as Sam crashed his lips against Deans and pulled him into a tight hug. The drive back to Dean's place was not nearly quick enough for Sam, he was almost vibrating with energy as they pulled into the garage and he grabbed his bag and rushed to open the door for Dean, following him into the house. It was quiet and Sam knew that Dean had arranged for Ben to be 'out' for a while…and after the little _emotional bomb_ that Dean had just dropped on him, he had never been so grateful to come home to an empty house. He stepped up behind Dean and rested his hands on the other man's hips, leaning into Dean so there was no space between where his body ended and Dean's began. He leaned down and placed gentle kisses along Dean's neck and just below his ear as he smiled into the warm tanned skin. "We should at least make it up stairs Sam." He said as he leaned against the taller man, relishing the feel of his long fingers rubbing small circles on his hip bones.

Sam nodded and moved away, gently grasping Dean's hand as they headed for the stairs, Dean hopped up them and Sam watched with a twitching cock as Dean's ass moved, the muscles tensing as he finally managed to get to the top of the stairs. He turned and smiled when he found Sam watching him with an nearly predatory gaze, almost licking his lips in anticipation. "You coming?" he asked simply.

"Wouldn't miss it Dean." Sam answered as he bounded up the last few stairs and moved ahead of Dean opening and then gently closing the door of their room. He was instantly behind Dean, gently pulling the crutches from the other man and lowering him onto the soft mattress. Sam reached out and pulled Dean's sweater over his head, the t-shirt that he had been wearing under it coming with the top layer unintentionally. Sam pulled in a breath as he stared at the solid muscular chest and slowly slid his own shirts over his head and threw them in a pile on the floor. He heard Dean groan at the mess and he smiled as he leaned in and placed soft kisses on Dean's collarbone and laid him against the massive pillows at the head of their bed. "You're making a mess Sammy." He said as he arched beneath Sam, his hip not bothering him too much yet.

Sam chuckled, "I'll worry about it in the morning Dean." He said as his fingers expertly popped open the leather belt and the snap on Dean's jeans…he pulled the zipper slowly down and nearly came immediately when he realized that Dean had gone 'commando' today. The course dark blond hair at the apex between Dean's legs coming into view as Sam pulled the zipper carefully down. He leaned down and licked at the top of Dean's jeans, his tongue lavishing great attention on the hip bones that were exposed as he pulled the jeans open. Dean's cock was already rock hard and he groaned as Sam flicked his tongue over the head, causing it to jump in response to the warm wet heat. "Oh God Sammy…" Dean moaned, his eyes sliding shut and his fingers gently carding through Sam's long hair.

Sam smiled against his abdomen and then felt Dean's hands drop and pull him back up his body so that their lips could come crashing together. Dean's hands dropped to Sam's jeans, pulling the button open and slipping the zipper down, then immediately thrusting his hands inside Sam's boxers and grasping Sam's own fully erect cock. It was Sam's turn to groan in response to Dean's explorations of his body, all the while his tongue was battling with Sam's for domination…although neither of them cared who won that particular battle. Sam reached down to push Dean's jeans out of the way, when they got caught on his knees, Sam sat up in frustration and pulled them from the other man's gorgeous body. He loved seeing Dean lying there all hard and naked…and it was just for him…and it always would be. From now on, he and Dean would only ever _have_ one another…and as Sam stared at that tanned body, he was _so okay with that._ He reached down and hastily pushed his own jeans off his long legs and crawled back up the bed, locking his lips with Dean's again as the other man moaned wantonly underneath him. Dean's hips were gently grinding his cock into Sam's; they were slipping back and forth between the two sweaty men as they worked each other into a frenzy of sexual frustration.

Dean pulled away from Sam and looked into his amazing blue-green eyes, his face soft and sensual as he simply stared at Sam. "I love you." He said as he gently reached over and fingered the silver ring, flashing in the dim light of their room, on Sam's left hand. Sam smiled, his dimples digging deep into his cheeks as he felt his world slide into focus, "I know Dean. Love you too." He leaned in and took Dean's lips gently as he slowed his movements with his hips and simply rocked back and forth against the other man, eliciting an intense groan that emanated from somewhere deep inside Dean.

Sam reached over with his unusually long arms and pulled the lube from their nightstand, he sat back and poured a generous amount onto his palm and rubbed his hands together to warm the lubricant. Then he looked straight into Dean's eyes as he reached down and slid one finger inside of Dean. Watching with fascination as Dean's eyes slid closed in pleasure, Sam worked Dean open and then slipped another finger in, scissoring until he could fit three in comfortably. Dean's eyes remained close, but the wanton noises he was making nearly made Sam cum right then and there. Once he had Dean sufficiently opened, he poured some more of the lube into his hands and then gently rubbed it over his own straining cock. He wanted to bury himself so deep inside Dean that there was no way to separate where one body started and the other stopped. But he also didn't want to hurt Dean, so he chose to go slowly. Sam positioned his hips above Dean's and slowly pushed inside, the crown of his cock slipping easily inside the other man. He heard Dean hiss as his body tried to adjust to Sam.

Sam bit his lip, almost in physical pain, as he stilled his movements until he felt Dean start move beneath him, the little sounds he was making in his throat nearly making Sam go insane with want. "Move Sam." He growled as Sam stopped again and waited; Dean took the decision away from Sam as he pushed his hips down and forced Sam all the way in, his balls now touching Dean's ass as he bit back a cry of pleasure at the warm tight heat that was now completely surrounding him. "You okay Dean?" he asked before he started to pull out, ever so slowly, only to ram back inside the other man hitting his prostate in the process and causing Dean to throw his head back and a cry of pleasure to escape his lips. Dean gripped Sam's hips and held on as the other man fell into a rhythm of pushing and pulling, hitting Dean's small bundle of nerves nearly every time. He reached down between them and grasped Dean's cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Dean was making small whimpering sounds as he got closer to an orgasm…he felt it when Sam slipped over that edge, the expansion of his cock and then the warm fluid that coated his insides as Sam groaned out his own release. His orgasm tripping through his body in waves of pleasure. Sam felt Dean's own cock twitch and then he was spilling his own release onto his stomach and his eyes were clenched tightly shut as he tried to breathe through the intensity with which it electrified his body.

Dean had not forgotten that it had been weeks since they had been able to _satisfy_ one another; due to the injuries and the surgeries…so he shouldn't have been surprised by the intense nature of their response to each other…but _he was always_ surprised by how much he simply _wanted_ Sam. Every second of everyday he was thinking about... at least on some primal level...how much he _needed_ Sam…like _this_…in _this_ way. Sam collapsed next to him after he had softened enough to gently pull out of Dean, he didn't want to hurt him after all. "I had no idea how much I needed that." He whispered as he reached over and ran his fingers through Dean's sweaty hair.

Dean chuckled, "Yeah me too Sam." He said. "But now I need a shower…and so do you." He finished as he looked over at the hair plastered to Sam's head with sweat. Sam smiled and leaned in to kiss Dean swiftly on the lips, "I can't wait to marry you Dean." He said as he leaned away and stared into the soulful eyes of his partner.

Dean looked away briefly and when he looked back at Sam his eyes were swimming in tears, "I know what you mean Sam." He said softly.

XXXX

Meg stared at her computer screen, she knew that Dean Winchester was connected to the murder of the kidnapper somehow…but she was missing something. Some piece of the puzzle that she had yet to uncover. Lisa had been her friend and the fact that she was dead while that piece of shit husband of hers was alive and cavorting with some _stud_ was just awful. Years ago when that son of a bitch had gotten her story killed in the editing room, she had sworn to Lisa that she would find a way to bring that asshole down to the same level as the rest of them. Why should he get to live so high and mighty while the rest of them trudged through the mud and grime? When she had called the FBI with information about Winchester, she had been connected with a very helpful agent named Victor Henrickson and he seemed to be just as interested in seeing the millionaire brought down as she was. She had tried to get to Winchester through his employees, but they all seemed to think that guy walked on water or something. She had eventually landed on an ex-employee who had told her about the plane crash and the subsequent meeting of Winchester and that pilot Sam Campbell. Once she had that juicy tidbit, she had started searching more deeply for information about the man and how she could bring him down.

Something that she had discovered just this morning was going to make him squirm, as soon as she was able to get it in the papers. But first she had to go meet a man at the train station…a certain elder Winchester. Meg had found Dean's father and wouldn't that be a fun reunion.

TBC…

**Author's Note****_:_**_ I've said it before and I'll say it again, this story just keeps twisting and gaining new plotlines. _

**Please Review…My muse is eating them up right now.**


	39. Reunions

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned. _**

**Chapter 39**

_Reunions_

John Winchester stood on the platform at the train station waiting for the young woman that had contacted him nearly two weeks ago. She had said that she could help him get in touch with his son…how she had known that he had a son was beyond him. John hadn't seen his only son since the kid was sixteen and had left home after graduating early from highschool and then immediately informed his father that he was _leaving_ and taking his ability to help pay the rent with him. John had been furious with the audacity of the kid…what right did he have to just up and leave John? But Dean had left…and the father and son had never crossed paths again…until now.

John's wife Mary had died when Dean was very young and John had never fully recovered after the loss. He had blamed Dean for the death of his mother, although he had only been present when she died, and he shouldn't really be held responsible at four years old. But that had never soaked through the alcohol that addled John's brain. Now, nearly ten years later, John knew that Dean was successful, although he hadn't realized to what extent, his son, was successful until the reporter had contacted him and then spilled the beans about Win-dac and the murder investigation…the whole _gay_ thing…and finally that Dean was a _millionaire_. That had really gotten John's attention, his son had _money_, with a capital M…and John wanted his fair share of that. He was tired of scraping a living together, hustling pool and working at odd mechanics shops across the country until he had drank himself out of yet another job and was forced to move on. Besides, Dean owed John, he had raised the kid for hell's sake…given him a roof over his head and treated him better than the ungrateful little shit had deserved, so why shouldn't he show up and demand repayment?

He glanced around the station and finally saw a short dark haired girl walking toward him; she had dark brown eyes and was wearing a smile as she held her hand out.

"Mr. Winchester?" She asked, as he took her hand and shook it heartily.

John smiled, she was after all a woman…and a cute one at that, although damn near young enough to be his daughter…but who would honestly care about that shit anymore? "Call me John." He said and they shook hands.

She smiled and nodded, "I have rented you a room at the Holiday Inn, and the paper is covering the cost. We would like to get you in touch with your son tomorrow if that is soon enough for you?" She asked as they turned and began walking toward the parking lot. Meg had no intentions of telling this Winchester guy that the paper had no clue what she was up to. That was her business after all.

"That should work fine. Will your _paper_ be taking me out to dinner tonight?" he questioned as he followed her out to a grey sedan parked near the rear of the empty lot. She turned and eyed him over her shoulder and smiled coyly.

"Yes, of course." Meg smiled and remembered that she hadn't actually introduced herself. "Meg Masters." She said as she winked in his direction.  
John's smiled broadened as he tried to turn on the old Winchester charm. "Good." He said as he climbed into the car.

_You have no idea what's headed your way Dean._ Meg thought as she smiled knowingly at the passenger in her car. Her dark head bobbing to the music as she pulled out onto the freeway, her foot tapping to the beat of the drums thrumming through her speakers. Her passenger watching her with interest as they flew toward the large tower of the Holiday Inn.

XXXX

Castiel sat watching as Gabriel reviewed a case that he had to represent the following morning…his golden head bent low over the computer, his glasses resting low on his nose as he continued to read. Gabriel was the second lawyer to review this case, it seemed to be a pretty high profile thing…although not as high as Dean's would be if they didn't manage to back off both the FBI and that damn reporter. Cas felt his blood boil as he thought of the reporter that had nearly ruined his reputation years ago. She had filed a false report and then tried to get the story published, nearly taking down both Dean and himself in the process…the fact that the tenacious little bitch was back was like a splinter under his finger nail. He inhaled deeply and tried to bring his attention back to the prospectus that he was reading about a new potential cabling system that could reduce the cost of building a bridge by several million. The words all ran together as his mind slipped again and he found himself thinking of Dean and Sam…married. He smiled as he peeked over at Gabriel's form again; thinking that he wouldn't actually mind getting married either…at some point. He wondered if that was something that Gabe had even considered…would he _want_ to marry Cas? Funny he had never really thought about it, well not seriously at least…he never thought that he would have someone in his life that warranted that _type_ of commitment, but as he looked at Gabe, he knew that wasn't the case anymore.

"If you don't stop throwing looks in my direction I'm going to blind you." Gabriel said as he glanced up, his golden eyes filling with humor.

Castiel dropped his blue gaze back to his paperwork and the blood rushed to his cheeks as he realized that he just been caught _staring_. "Sorry." He mumbled quietly.

Gabriel set his computer on the nightstand and pulled his glasses off, placing them carefully on top of the piece of electronics as he turned his full attention to Cas. "You okay?" He reached over and gently pulled the paperwork off Cas's lap, set it next to the bed and leaned over so he had a clear view of his partner's face.

Blue eyes dropped even lower, and Castiel's hands started twisting around each other as he tried to stall for time. He wasn't sure how to answer Gabe, how did he tell him that he was as sure about Gabriel as Dean was about Sam? He wanted to feel as committed to Gabe as Dean obviously felt toward Sam…_not that he was really comparing their relationships, but then again there were some parallels there so_…he just wasn't a hundred percent sure that Gabe was that far along yet…and that scared him a bit. He didn't want to be the one in the relationship that 'loved deeper' than the other person, he'd been there before…and it was too painful later. "Yeah…just thinking."

Gabriel snorted, "That's dangerous. What'cha thinking about?"

Castiel's dark eyebrows drew together as he scrubbed a hand down his face, finally reaching down and pulling the comforter from around his hips and standing up, heading to the kitchen for a glass of water, all the while not answering Gabriel's question.

Gabriel watched the odd behavior incredulously; he looked at the back of the retreating form of his boyfriend at a complete loss as to what exactly was going on here. "Cas?" he called as he stripped himself out of bed, grabbing a t-shirt as he padded after the other man. He pulled the grey v-neck over his head and settled it onto his shoulders as he rounded the corner, seeing Castiel standing in front of the sink, his hands leaning heavily against the stainless steel of the counter, his head bowed.

"Cas? What's going on with you?" Gabriel asked as he stepped up behind the taller man, his hands aching to touch the soft naked skin of Cas's back, but not daring to until he knew exactly what he was dealing with here.

Castiel inhaled and shrugged as he turned so that they were face to face, his eyes dropping as his hands grasped the edge of the counter in support. "Nothing. It's nothing Gabriel."

"Okay…I know _that's_ not true."

"Just been thinking…that's all." Castiel insisted, his eyes never meeting Gabriel's as he tried to bluff the other man.

Gabe's eyebrow's rose as he watched the 'tells' and he was able to piece together what he thought _might_ be going on. "Does this have anything to do with Dean?" His voice was soft and steady as he tilted his head in question.

"I just realized something today…that's all." He said simply.

Gabriel huffed out an irritated breath at the cryptic answer. "Okay…care to elaborate for me?" Castiel in haled deeply ans stared straight ahead.

"It's just that I've never felt as _strongly_ for anyone as I do for you…_never_." He insisted as he looked up and finally allowed Gabriel to see his amazing blue eyes.

"Me neither Cas…" Gabriel said as he reached up and softly traced the hard planes of Castiel's face.

"I know that Gabriel…but I also realized that I want the whole package." Cas knew that he wasn't explaining himself very well, but he needed Gabe to know that he would eventually want _all_ of the commitments that went with being _in love_…including the idea of marriage…_the ultimate commitment_. "First, let me make one thing very clear to you…I love you and I want to be with you." He said earnestly as he watched the confusion grow in Gabriel's golden eyes. "Second, I don't need this right now…I just need to know that it is something that you are open to in the future." Gabriel's face was getting more and more pinched as he tried to anticipate where Castiel was taking this. "Third…Gabriel I need to know that marriage and all it entails is in the cards for us at a later date…" Castiel rushed through the last part as he watched the surprise flash through the molten eyes, before Gabriel could divert his gaze.

He hadn't known that this was something that Cas would want…as he thought of the idea of tying his world to Castiel's for the rest of their natural lives…he found that while he wouldn't have suggested it…he was extremely _open_ to the idea. He smiled at Cas and took the man's face between his hands so that he was forced to look into Gabriel's earnest gold eyes, "_I am_ open to that in the future Cas." He said quietly, punctuating his statement with soft pressure from his fingers.

Castiel's blue eyes went wide with surprise as he took in that fact. He _could_ have his cake and eat it too…it seemed like he might get to have a happily ever after too. A brilliant smiled spread slowly across his face and lit up his eyes as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Gabriel's.

XXXX

Dean was wandering through the aisle of the local grocery store, looking for…_What was it? Oh yeah…Paprika._ He didn't notice the man standing at the end near the coffee as he stared intently at the assorted spices. Sam had wandered into the fruits and vegetable aisle, leaving Dean to fend for himself. Dean leaned on the crutches; he would hopefully be rid of at the end of the week, and picked up a canister of Hungarian Paprika. "This better be it Sam." He muttered as he stepped back and looked up for the first time, his eyes falling on the grey haired man staring intensely in his direction.

Dean's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the older man, his heart rate climbing to a steady pounding in his chest as recognition set in. "Dad?" he whispered and his mouth fell open as his father started walking toward him.

John was wearing an old leather jacket, his hair more salt than pepper, his eyes were narrowed and he wore a small sneer on his face, which transformed into a smile that didn't reach his green eyes. "Dean." He said simply and then proceeded to wash his gaze up and down his only son. Dean was dressed in dark jeans and a soft grey Henley sweater, his shoes were an expensive looking pair of leather boots and the set of Maui Jim sunglasses perched on top of his dark blonde head topped off the expensive image. "I see you've done well for yourself." He ground though clenched teeth, loving the nervous looks Dean kept throwing down the aisle…almost like he was looking for someone. _Probably the fag boyfriend…_ John thought derisively as he stepped slowly up to Dean. "You think you're better than me now…Huh? Do ya boy?" John's voice was low and full of venom as he spat the words at his son.

Dean stumbled back a step trying to put some distance between him and his father. "No…" he whispered; his own voice tight with apprehension as he watched the myriad of angry emotions passing across his father's face in rapid succession. Dean's eyes flickered up again, hoping that Sam would come looking for him soon. He wasn't ready to deal with his father yet, this had caught him so off guard that he didn't know what to do…he simply knew that he needed more time to come to terms with his own guilt.

"Right…sure ya don't." John sneered. "I think that you otta share some of that _good fortune_…" he smiled, his yellowed teeth showing from behind thin lips. "After all I did raise you…keep you fed…even after your mother died…let's not forget whose fault that was…"

Dean's eyebrows scrunched together at the mention of Mary…he had always hated that he knew, deep down, that he was to blame for her death. If she hadn't been rushing to take him to the movies that afternoon, they wouldn't have been in that crosswalk and she wouldn't have been hit by that truck, cradling his small form so he took none of the impact. Her body broken by that same impact, she had died less than 24 hours later and Dean's life had gone from happy to a living nightmare from which he had no escape. His shoulders sagged as he was once again weighed down by a past that he didn't seem able to escape, no matter how many good things happened to him…this one tragedy could trump them within minutes. "Don't talk about mom." He said softly as he looked at the floor, avoiding the penetrating bloodshot eyes of his father.

"I'll talk about her if I damn well please." His father nearly shouted, causing Dean to shrink away slightly. "You owe me BOY." He said as reached out and grabbed Dean's arm, shaking him and causing Dean to lose his balance and topple to the ground. He grunted in pain as he hit the stacked boxes of condiments on the way down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam cried angrily as he rounded the corner and saw a strange man shaking Dean, the crutches slipping on the tile floor of the store. Sam tried to get to him before he hit the ground, but he wasn't quite fast enough. Dean's green eyes closing in pain and something else that Sam almost missed…fear. He felt something snap inside himself…_who is this man?_ He wondered silently as he reached to gently help Dean back to his feet, handing him the scattered metal crutches for balance. Dean turned grateful eyes in his direction before they drifted back to the man staring intently at both men…his eyes narrow and judgmental as he put two and two together and apparently got four.

"I said what the hell are you doing?" Sam ground out between clenched teeth; he placed himself slightly in front of Dean, using his size to intimidate the other man. The older man simply sneered at him, "Talking to my son." He stated.

Sam's eyes flashed in surprise and he looked to Dean for confirmation, receiving a barely perceptible nod of the head. "What are you doing here?" Sam said quietly. Although he had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly how this man had found Dean and what he wanted from his only son.

"Oh not much there lover boy…just what he _owes_ me." John's voice carried an edge to it that would have sliced through concrete, it was so sharp.

"He doesn't owe you shit." Sam said with equal conviction.

Dean finally stepped forward, finding his voice at last. "How much do you need dad?" Sam turned incredulous eyes on his partner, _how could he offer this asshole anything?_ He inhaled sharply and swallowed his reaction to Dean's capitulation.

"Oh not much…just enough to keep me from having to worry about money…ever again."

Sam's mouth fell open, "So…just a little then…" he scoffed.

Dean's father smiled at the other man, _he has balls. Well thank you God...at least one of them does._

Dean's mouth was working but nothing was coming out, he wanted to tell his father to go to hell and turn and walk away. But there was a part of him that still felt so guilty for taking his mother from his father and in _his mind_ causing this descent into alcohol and madness that Dean simply didn't have the heart to do it.

John's eyes flickered from the taller man to his son and back again… "Is he like your body guard or something Dean? Or have you lost the ability to speak as well as walk?"

Sam's mouth tightened as he was forced to listen to the older man taunt Dean, his gaze dropping to Dean's sending as much silent support as he was capable of.

Dean felt a small snap of something inside himself; he was at least capable of defending Sam from his father's insults. "No dad. He's not my _bodyguard._ He's my fiancé." Dean had the momentary pleasure of watching as that information settled into the elder Winchester's head. His father's eyes flashing back and forth between the two men.

"HA! Couple a'fairies can't get married. Not legally anyways." His eyes were cold and hard as he threw the insults out, not caring if anyone else overhead.

Sam's eye's narrowed dangerously as he stepped forward, forcing Dean to reach out and stop him from doing something stupid, like pummeling the man in the middle of a grocery store. "Watch what you say there old man." He ground out, his voice lowering as his anger rose up, threatening to crash over his carefully constructed dams of control.

Dean saw the instant shift in Sam, so he reached out and gently placed his hand on Sam's forearm, causing the taller man to stay put and throw an angry set of blue-green eyes in his direction. Dean's own green gaze was silently pleading with Sam not to do this…not to start something that Dean would have to finish. Sam's anger dissipated somewhat as he saw the request reflected out of that gaze, he settled back against the side of the aisle.

"This isn't the place. Come by my offices tomorrow and we can talk about an…arrangement." Dean suggested. He wanted to talk with both Gabriel and Castiel before he agreed to anything where his father was concerned. Sam inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves and scrubbed a hand down his face in an attempt to redirect his rage.

John's lips lifted in a victorious sneering smile as he nodded. "Fine I'll see you tomorrow…son." He added as he turned and walked away without further comment.

Dean watched until he disappeared around the corner and then turned to Sam, expecting to get a tongue lashing for being so weak. But all he saw was intense concern and love reflecting out of the other man's eyes as he tried to look into Dean's heart and see if he was _really_ okay. Dean's eyes dropped, unable to take the unconditional support that Sam was offering. He felt guilty as hell for not telling his father to take a flying leap off a short pier, but Dean knew that he couldn't do that. Whatever else the man was…he was still his father. However loosely that term could be applied to John Winchester, it was still true.

Sam pulled Dean against his chest and rested his chin on the top of Dean's head, and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He didn't say anything, just held Dean until the older man started to pull away slightly, knowing that they had been standing there for a long enough time that people were starting to stare.

"I think we should go home Sam." He said simply. Sam nodded and released him, allowing Dean to grab his spice from the shelf and Sam to pick up the small basket of fruits that he had selected before he came looking for Dean to check out. "Okay." He answered.

They paid for their items and walked out into the gloomy morning, rain threatening on the horizon…mirroring Dean's mood perfectly. Sometimes he wondered if that was why he liked living in Seattle. The ability of the weather to reflect how he felt inside on most days…lately he had had more sunny days than cloudy ones. But this introduction of his father back into his life after ten years was definitely a reason to veer back over to the doom and gloom side. Sam popped the locks on the Jeep and they set the bags in the back seat, then climbing into the SUV just as the rain started to fall more earnestly.

Dean looked over at Sam, he could see that Sam was disappointed and he knew that it was because of how Dean had handled the situation. He turned and looked out the passenger window into the rain, listening to soft pitter patter of the water on the roof and the swish of the windshield wipers.

"Sorry Sammy." He said simply, not looking over at the driver of the vehicle. Dean was not ready to see what might be reflected in Sam's expressive eyes.

Sam deflated some and reached his right hand over and gently picked up Dean's left hand. "Dean…I get it. I do." He inhaled and then continued. "I just can't stand anyone treating you like something they wiped off the bottom of their shoe. You don't deserve that." He finished. Dean nodded and turned to look at the side of Sam's face.

"My head gets that Sam…but my heart…I still blame myself for her death." He shuddered slightly as the image of his mother's broken form flashed through his mind. "I guess I just wasn't prepared to see him again…that's all."

Sam turned and looked at him, his face full of concern as he squeezed Dean's fingers. "That…I can understand. I'm not sure that I'm ready to deal with the shit my father did either. So…just know that I'm here for you. Whatever you need…okay?" he finished, lifting Dean's hand to his lips and ghosting a soft kiss across the knuckles.

Dean turned grateful eyes in his direction and nodded. "I know Sam. So let's change the subject for a minute. The wedding…when should we shoot for?"

Sam's face shifted instantly as he thought of their upcoming nuptials. "Uh…I was thinking next month?" he answered.

"Okay…maybe we should do the court thing first and then have the ceremony later, so we can get it just right?" Dean asked, his voice still resonating the encounter in the store. But he was trying to cover it up, so Sam let it go.

XXXX

John walked out of the store, his disappointment in his son raging through his entire body. His only son was gay…and to top all that off…he was marrying some _guy._ Well not if John had anything to say about it. He looked for Meg's car parked at the end of the lot and changed his direction, angling toward the small sedan. He heard the locks click open and he slid inside the passenger seat.

"Well?" she said her voice carrying and irritated edge that grated on John's nerves.

He glared in her direction, "Well what?" he grunted.

She huffed, "What did you find out?"

John turned his full attention of the woman, "He's planning on marrying some guy." He said simply. Although he had no doubt's that he could royally fuck that up and he had every intention of doing exactly that. John was lost in his own thoughts, so he missed the delighted grin that spread across her face as she was given some ammunition to use. She turned on the car and reached for her cell phone, intent on making a call…she scrolled until her phone came to Agent Henrickson and hit 'dial'. He would be very interested in this little tidbit of information and she had every intention of getting it to him without delay.

"Agent Henrickson." the deep voice said as the phone suddenly stopped ringing.

Meg smiled, "Agent Henrickson. I have some information on a case you're working…"

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _So this is getting ready to come to a head…and then there may only be a couple more chapters left of this story...not sure yet. The next chapter has explanations and confessions galore…so be ready. _

_Also I know Dean is coming off a little weak in this chapter, but where his dad was concerned, he never really dealt with the abuse so he wouldn't be very strong there yet…but he WILL get there. Don't kill me for the plot at this point, I actually like John's character in the series, but someone had to be the bad guy here…and he drew the short straw. Meg __**is**__ going to get what's coming to her, so don't think she's getting off scot-free. Also Balthazar and Carmen will be making another appearance so yeah…that's about where this stands._

**Please Review: I appreciate them greatly.**


	40. Closure

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned._**

**Chapter 40**

_Closure_

Sam walked behind Dean as they headed into the elevator on the way up to Gabriel's apartment. The mosaic tiles in the lobby were beautiful and he knew that Gabe was paying the absolute top of the housing market's rent for the penthouse in this lavish space. He looked at the ceiling to floor glass windows that were single sided viewing only, meaning he could see out but he knew that people walking by couldn't see inside the ultra-posh lobby area. The elevator was adorned in flaked gold and burnished silver with ivory colored buttons for each individual floor. The door slid open with a quiet 'whoosh' and Dean ambled inside, pulling his crutches in close to his body and pressing the code for the penthouse floor. _Gabriel had given them the code so they could 'pop' by any time they felt like it._ Sam inhaled and scrubbed his hand through his hair allowing it to descent slowly down his face and come to rest near his hip as he reflected on their morning.

He was less than impressed with this new development, it was too well timed…Dean's father showing up like that after nearly ten years. His eyes kept shifting over to catch Dean's profile as they rode the elevator. Dean's shoulders were hunched, but that was probably just because he was leaning on the crutches for support, but he looked somehow _heavier_ and that worried Sam. Dean hadn't said much once they got in the Jeep and headed back home, dropping off their purchases before they headed over here to talk with the lawyer. Sam already had a pretty damn good idea how Gabriel was going to feel about giving that son of a bitch anything…not good. In fact, Sam was fairly sure that Castiel was going to have kittens when he learned that that asshat was trying to weasel money out of Dean…and that Dean had every intention of giving it to him, even it was just to make the guy go away.

They had enough on their plates at this point, Ben had a follow-up appointment with Dr. Singer later this afternoon…Henrickson was still snooping around and now Dean's father had been re-introduced to an already explosive dynamic. The whole thing just sucked out loud.

Balthazar had shot him a text message the previous day stating that he was going to be in town at the end of the week and he would love to get together with them…_and talk._ Although, Sam was pretty sure that it wasn't him or Dean that Balthazar was hoping to talk to…he had made his interest in Carmen pretty apparent when he had stayed with them before. So the chances were pretty damn good that _they_ were just an excuse to see the pretty nurse again. That actually made a small smiled play at the corners of his mouth; the idea of Balthazar being interested in anyone but himself… As long as Sam had known Balthazar he had only ever seen him rushing from woman to woman in an attempt to conquer the fairer sex one sexual partner, sometimes more, at a time. So seeing the guy actually interested in someone…seriously…was a good thing. Sam was a little worried that he would get involved with Carmen and then leave her at the first opportunity, but he couldn't deny the attraction between the two…so he decided to keep his mouth shut at the moment.

Dean's eyes flickered over to Sam; he was leaning against the side of the elevator, his eyes reflecting a far off look that told Dean that he really wasn't _with him_ at the moment. He was off in his head, rolling around circumstances and trying to see every angle of the situation at hand. That was something that Dean both appreciated and that frustrated him to no end…about his boyfriend…Sam's constant need to quantify everything. _The man is too damn smart for his own good_…he thought in silent appraisal. The elevator slid to a stop and Dean readjusted his hands on the crutches, moving to exit into the long hallway. Sam gently placed his hand on Dean's lower back and walked next to him, allowing his fingers to splay out and send tendrils of warmth into Dean's lower back. A small smile played at the corners of his mouth as he absorbed the comfort and relished the attempt to support him without saying a word. His life was kind of sucky right now…but he couldn't deny how lucky he was to have found Sam. They stepped up in front of the large ornate door and Sam reached out and knocked loudly as he gripped Dean's hip and squeezed.

Castiel pulled the door open before Dean could say anything to Sam, so he just smiled as he followed Cas into the foyer. "Everything okay Dean?" he asked.

Dean thought of all the ways that he could answer that question…the most notable being, that 'no' everything was most definitely not alright. He inhaled slowly and looked over at Sam, shifting uncomfortably on his crutches, his hip bothering him some after his fall that morning. "No Castiel…_everything_ is not okay." Dean looked down at the floor and tried to decide what was the best approach to explain this whole thing to Cas…that he wouldn't think that Dean was a complete pansy. His green eyes shifted over to Sam's silently supportive gaze and Dean drew strength from the other man. "My father's back." He said simply.

Castiel stopped suddenly, setting the rag that he had been wiping across the large mirror in the entryway as he dusted, his OCD rearing it's ugly head again. "Come again?"

Dean shook his head and brought his eyes up to meet Cas's, "My father showed back up in my life today." Castiel's blue eyes flickered from Sam to Dean and back to Sam again as he searched for more information. Sam could see that Dean was struggling with the confession, so he took over.

"Bastard cornered Dean in the grocery store today. He was demanding money." Sam spit out as his eyes narrowed in disgust and his body rigged with the barely contained anger. Gabriel chose that moment to walk around the corner and barely caught the end of the intense conversation.

"Who demanded money from Dean?" he questioned as he stepped up next to Castiel, looking intently at Dean and waiting for an answer.

Dean grunted, "My father."

Gabriel's eyes widened in surprise, he had assumed that Dean's father was dead, not the topic had ever come up exactly. "I didn't know that he was still around Dean." He said matter of factly as he assimilated the new information, plugging it away for future use. Sam snorted derisively and shook his head, his face dark and troubled.

"And your father wants money from you?" Gabe asked.

Dean nodded, his face reflecting a million different emotions as he looked at the three men independently. He hated being the center of attention, but he knew that these two needed to be told about this new development. His fingers were twitching nervously on the handles of his crutches and he kept glancing around the room, his eyes never settling in any one place for too long. Sam watched the shift in his behavior and found that he hated Dean's father even more for the way he could unnerve this incredibly strong man.

"Dean what did you say to him?" Gabriel asked as he stepped closer to two men standing in their entryway. Dean's eyes flickered up to Gabriel's and then shifted over to Castiel's, "I told him to meet me at the office tomorrow and we could talk…about an arrangement." He finished quietly.

Sam's face was getting darker as he listened to Dean, and watched the subtle way he was shrinking into himself at the moment. Cas's gaze moved to Sam's and his eyebrow's raised in a silent question…_What the hell happened there today Sam?_ Sam just shook his head…it clearly told Cas to wait and he would fill him in later.

Both the other men stepped forward at the exact same time and Dean stumbled back trying to maintain some space between them. "Dean? What the hell happened?" Castiel said as he reached out and gently took Dean's arm pulling him toward the couch in the other room. Dean hobbled along behind his friend and then set his crutches to the side as he sank carefully into the plush leather sofa. He inhaled deeply, moving his knees as Sam slipped between him and the coffee table and then sat down next to him, his hip gently touching Dean's. Sam's hand moved to rest on his thigh and his fingers began moving in small circles as he sent silent support through the physical contact.

"Castiel, you know I didn't have a very good relationship with my father…" Castiel nodded, he and Dean had never really gotten in the dynamics of what had happened. But he knew that Dean had had it pretty bad at home, which was why he had left at the age of sixteen and gone to school.

Dean pulled in a ragged breath and continued. "Well, long story short, my father blames me for the death of my mother…which I am responsible for...in a way."

Sam's fingers dug into his leg in silent denial of that fact and his blue-green gaze drifted to Dean's in reproach. Dean tried to smile to alleviate the tension, but it didn't really work so he gave up the effort and turned back to the other two men watching him in anticipation.

"Anyways…dad kinda got into drinking and couldn't seem to hold down a job to save his life…so I worked at a garage up the street from our apartment and helped out with the expenses." He paused as he wondered whether to tell them about the physical abuse…Dean decided against that for the time being. He didn't want either of these men looking at him like he was some kind of victim. Because he wasn't. _Damn-it! He wasn't a victim…_ He thought with conviction. "I managed to graduate early and then was accepted into school on a full ride scholarship…when I left so did the money I contributed and needless to say my father was pissed with a capital P. I haven't seen him since that night…if you don't count today." He finished quietly.

Sam narrowed his eyes as Dean gave an 'apple-pie' version of his life-story to Gabriel and Cas. He wanted to set the record straight, let these men know the kind of bastard that Dean's father was…but that wasn't his place. Dean would have to share that information when he was ready and nothing that Sam could say or do would make that happen any faster. But it didn't mean that Sam liked it.

"Okay…so he shows up after more than ten years and wants…what exactly?" Gabriel asked as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. His golden eyes becoming earnest as he started dissecting what he was getting from Dean's behavior. Years of being a lawyer had given him nearly a sixth sense when it came to 'reading' people, and he knew that he was only getting some of the story. Dean was hiding something…something that he didn't want any of them to know…not even Sam.

Dean heaved in a breath, "He wants money plain and simple." He answered, his voice carrying no emotions.

"How much money?" Castiel asked, his blue eyes blazing with anger as he turned and looked at Gabriel and then looked back at Dean.

"Enough so he never has to worry about it again." Sam answered when Dean seemed unable to. Sam's voice was steady and cold…which Gabriel knew to be a _very bad thing_, where Sam was concerned.

Gabriel's cell phone rang and interrupted the inquisition that was happening in his living room, he looked at the little device like it was a traitor and then blew out an annoyed lungful of air as he reached for it, glancing briefly at the number on the screen. He didn't recognize it. He stood up, silently excusing himself from the conversation and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello?" he asked quietly.

"Mr Barnes?" a male voice asked.

"Yes. Who's this?"

"You don't know me, but I thought you should know that that reporter is going to the FBI with information about Dean Winchesters case." Gabriel scrubbed a hand down his face in frustration at the constantly changing rules of this particular 'game'.

"Okay, how do you know that and why does it matter?"

The voice was quiet for a moment and then continued, "She is telling them about the marriage plan, Agent Henrickson plans on indicting Dean immediately to effectively end that idea."

Gabriel's eyes snapped wide at that and he slammed his palm into the counter in frustration. "What the hell…how do you know all this?" He growled into the speaker.

"That's not really a priority. You need to get those two married before tomorrow or Dean might be behind bars and it'll be too late." The voice said as the phone line went dead and Gabriel slammed his phone down as the anger bubbled through his system. _This is absolute horse shit!_ He thought as he saw Castiel come around the corner, his blue eyes asking '_if everything was okay_?'

Gabriel shook his head and leaned against the counter. "Meg's going to Henrickson with the marriage idea. He's going to try and get Dean indicted immediately to stop it." His voice was tight with anger and eyes were flashing molten gold sparks, his body nearly vibrating with angry energy as he finished.

Castiel sucked in a surprised breath and turned looking quickly over his shoulder at the two men sitting on the couch. Neither of them was paying any attention to them at the moment…and he was intensely grateful for that as he moved around the island and placed a gentle hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"What can we do?" he asked.

"They need to go to the court house now. Today." Gabriel said simply. Although he knew that it wasn't going to be simple, they hadn't applied for a license. There were no blood tests and most of all neither of the men involved knew about it. Fuck!

"Are we sure that this person was telling the truth?" Castiel asked as he tried to wrap his head around the situation.

"I don't know." Gabriel's voice was exasperated as he threw his hands in the air. "Maybe." He finished.

Castiel looked around again and then thought of something, "Can you call Henrickson?"

Gabriel's eyes snapped to Castiel's face like he had lost his mother freaking mind. "What?"

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Look, as it stands right now there isn't really a case right? They have no evidence linking Dean to the shooting. Now I think that this Henrickson guy is probably not a bad guy, just intent on doing his job. Can you talk with him and find out what he knows and if he's planning on coming after Dean 'like this'?"

The rationality of Castiel sometimes blew Gabriel away as he started piecing together what might be going on, the man's rationale had slowed down his own thoughts so tha he could think more clearly. No one but Meg would have that kind of information, so the caller could be someone from her paper, that was trying to push Dean into doing something that would _scream_ guilt…and this would certainly do that. Plus, if they had this planned, then Gabriel figured that they would have told Dean and Sam about it…the guy seemed to like to gloat. As Gabriel allowed the facts to tumble through his head he realized that he would have played right into that bitches hands. She was trying to get him involved by manipulating him…_Well if you want to play hard ball, bitch. That's not a problem you just challenged the king of manipulation._ The idea rushed through his head and he turned to look at Cas, a slow smile playing across his lips. "I love you Castiel." He said simply before he leaned over and kissed Castiel quickly, turning and walking back into the living room.

"Dean, mind if I borrow Sam for a while?" he asked. Dean's eyes flickered to his and then over to Sam as surprise registered on his face and he shook his head slightly.

"Great, thanks." Gabriel pulled Sam to his feet and walked toward the bedroom, the only place that would be somewhat private for them to talk.

Sam followed the smaller man, his mind running a thousand miles a minute as he tried, unsuccessfully, to figure out what Gabriel could possible want to talk to him about. "What's going on Gabe?" he managed as the other man shut the door behind them.

"That phone call…" Gabriel began as he sank onto the edge of the bed and Sam leaned against the closed door and crossed his arms.

"What about it?" Sam questioned.

"It was from some guy, he was trying to tell me that Henrickson is going to try and pin this thing on Dean soon…and that it would impede the marriage plans…" Gabriel watched as Sam's face grew darker as he listened, his fingers tightening and loosening against his elbows.

"Okay." Sam finally ground out between angry clenched teeth.

"I think that you and I should go and have a chat with Henrickson…we need to know exactly what his intentions are and he needs to know about this other shit that's popping up. Extortion is serious business. Plus the fact that someone at the paper is leaking information about an on-going investigation." Gabriel pulled in a steadying breath and continued. "Cas seems to think that the guy isn't all bad, just very focused on doing his job." Sam scoffed at that, but said nothing. "I happen to agree with him, Sam. I think that unless this guy had the evidence in hand, he isn't going to make a move against Dean…But I also happen to think that if he thinks for any reason that Dean is innocent that he will fight just as hard to stop this other shit that is happening."

Sam's eyebrow's came together as he thought about that. He happened to agree with that last part, he also thought that the FBI man was an honorable guy…but he hated that the man seemed intent on taking Dean away from him. That thought was definitely coloring his judgment of the guy.

XXXX

Henrickson had agreed to meet with Sam and Gabriel at the diner down the street; he wasn't exactly sure why he was agreeing to this. Curiosity maybe…he sat in the booth and waited as he reviewed the evidence from another case he was working on. He still didn't have anything but a gut feeling that Winchester was involved in the shooting and that wasn't enough to charge the guy with anything. The fact that he didn't seem able to find any concrete evidence that the guy had been there at the cabin that night, was making him start think that maybe...just maybe the guy's story might actually be true. He was pulled from his musings as the shadows of two men fell over his table, causing him to glance up and indicate that they should sit down.

The lawyer slid in first and then Sam perched on the edge of the seat, like he was ready to spring out of there at the first opportunity.

"I'm here Mr. Barnes. What is it that you wanted?" he asked as he took a drink of his coffee and stared between the two men.

Gabriel spoke first. "You have no evidence in this case do you?" he stated boldly. Sam's eyes shot to his in surprise as he saw the confirmation wash across Henrickson's face as he narrowed his dark eyes at them.

"I can't go into details." He said.

"Okay…here's the thing. Winchester is being blackmailed…again. This time by his father and a sleezy reporter at the Seattle paper."

Henrickson nodded. "I knew about the reporter, but not the father. What is it that you expect me to do here Mr. Barnes?"

Sam spoke up finally, "Look agent, Dean is not guilty and I think that you know that or you would have arrested him already. But this whole thing has started an avalanche of other shit that we need your help stopping." The law man set his mug on the table and leaned his elbows against the peeing Formica as he listened. He found this reverse in their situations pretty interesting, Sam wanted his involvement, but to protect the guy he was trying to pin a murder on. Albeit the guy that had died that day had completely deserved it, but murder was still murder.

"I'm not sure what help I can be..." He said as he leaned back, his intelligent eyes flickering back and forth between the two men in expectation of an answer.

"Dean owns one of the most successful engineering firms in the country and he is being blackmailed by a reporter and another man. All I need to know from you agent is if you are planning on indicting Dean in this case?" Gabriel said. His face masked but intense... as he waited for the answer that he knew damn well the agent _could_ give.

Henrickson thought about that for a moment, "No. I am not planning on pushing this at the moment."

Sam's shoulders slumped slightly in relief as he looked over at Gabriel and saw the same relieved posture.

"Whoever is trying to blackmail Mr. Winchester can be dealt with legally if you want to file a case. Because he is the owner of a fortune 500 company he has certain rights to protection from that at a federal level." Henrickson continued. Whether or not he liked the man didn't really play into whether or not he would protect this guys rights. That was Henrickson's job and that job came first…no matter what his personal feelings were on the matter.

Sam nodded and then looked over at Gabriel, who was smiling as he too nodded. He grabbed a business card from his wallet and handed it to the agent, "I will be in touch with you soon agent." He said as they stood and prepared to leave. "And agent…thank you."

Sam held his hand out to shake the man's hand, he only had to wait a moment before Henrickson stood up and clasped his hand in a steady handshake.

XXXX

Dean was sitting in his office, he had watched Sam go off with Gabriel to talk with the FBI agent, a place he definitely didn't want to be, so he had had Sam drop him off at the office. Not that he was managing to get anything done, his mind kept flitting back to earlier that morning. Dean had been distracted enough that he had called Dr. Singer's office and asked to reschedule Ben's appointment until Thursday, which they had. He was staring at the computer screen and running his hands over his tired eyes when there was a light knock on his door. His green eyes lifted and took in his secretary Nancy, standing there waiting to be acknowledged. "Yes?" he asked.

She smiled, her brown eyes glittering as she walked into his office, "Dean. There's a man here to see you." She said quietly as she set a new mug of coffee in front of him.

He nodded in gratitude and told her to send the man in, not bothering to find out who it was.

He was there for surprised when his father stepped into the office, closing the door behind him. "Dean." He said simply as he walked forward and whistled low in his throat at the opulence of the office.

Dean's eyebrow's crashed into his hairline in surprise, "Dad. What are you doing here?" he asked.

John walked around and looked at the pictures on the wall and then at the leather furniture pieces along with the ornate wooden desk that his son was currently seated behind, a large computer screen blocking a perfect view of his only son. "Wow, when I heard that you had done well for yourself…I wasn't expecting that you had done this well."

Dean continued to stare at the man, his insides twisting as he waited for the proverbial shoe to drop.

John crossed to the chair in front of Dean's desk and dropped into it, his eyes hard and cold as he looked into the expectant green eyes that reminded him too much of Mary. "Dean, I want what's rightfully mine…which is part of what's yours. I think that you owe that to me after the way you treated me and left me all those years ago. Left me with the bills...bills that I was still paying because of the massive amount of medical attention after your mother's death…" He drifted off and Dean's heart clenched painfully at the casual mention of his mom's death and the bills that would have been caused by the needed hospital ER stay and then the burial costs when that had failed to save her life.

John watched in satisfaction as his carefully chosen words had the exact effect that he wanted them to on his son. Dean's face was contorted in horror as he remembered vividly the day that he been the cause of his mother's death. The day that he had cried and begged her to take him to the movies, she had tried to tell him that she didn't have time just then, she was studying at night school trying to get her RN as a nurse, that she would take him the next day. But he had been four years old and had begged until she had finally caved in and with a smile grabbed her purse off the kitchen chair and left a quick note to John, telling him were they had gone.

_The sidewalk was wet as the rain drizzled onto their umbrella and Dean hugged his mom's side as they stepped up to the crosswalk. Dean's small hand was enveloped in her larger soft hand, she squeezed his small fingers in reassurance as the light changed and they stepped out onto the walkway. Neither mother nor child saw the truck that was barreling toward them, the driver intent on something in the passenger seat, not watching as the woman or the small boy stepped out in front of him. He looked up at the last second, his hands clenching on the steering wheel and his eyes widening in terror as he saw the woman grab the small boy and clutch him against her chest twisting so that her back was hit by the truck as it skidded on the wet pavement. Her body was thrown into the air and she landed with her body curled around the little boy protectively. Mary's head connected with the asphalt and the pain was instantaneous as she tried to remain conscious, her gaze dropping her son, who was now crying loudly as he looked at the blood running into her eyes. He crawled out of her arms and kneeled in front of her, "Mommy…" he wailed as he looked around at the people staring in horror and fascination at the scene._

_The man jumped from the truck and ran to the woman, his eyes wide and scared as he took in the form of his wife and son. He had just hit his own wife, "MARY!" he cried desperately as he tried to move Dean out of the way so he could see her face. Dean stepped back, his eyes puffy with tears as he watched his father try and comfort his mother as she laid broken and twisted on the rain soaked street. "Why were you out here?" John cried as he held his dying wife, the tears streaming unnoticed down his anguished face. She reached up and smiled at him, through the pain, running her fingers down his face softly, "A movie…for Dean." She whispered._

_It was the last thing that his mother ever said._

And that was it, Dean had been the reason that his father had hit and killed his mother. He had never been able to forgive himself…let alone expected that his father would forgive him. Their perfect family life had been irrevocably shattered in that one instant…Dean had never fully recovered and he had never talked about it with his father either. Although John didn't seem to share the same restraint, he hurdled that heinous act at Dean all the time, whenever he wanted to wound Dean. It had controlled him for the better part of his youth, until Dean had been accepted into college and then made the choice to try and move on.

Dean didn't see Sam step up to the door, his face getting calmer and tighter as he noticed John sitting in the chair. Dean also didn't notice that Sam quietly opened the door and slipped into the office, neither father nor son aware that he had snuck inside. Sam leaned against the wall and listened as John taunted Dean with Mary's death, using it as a way to continue to control Dean. _Well that wasn't going to happen on his watch_, he stepped forward just as Dean spoke quietly…causing Sam to halt instantly.

"Dad. I can't bring her back. Money won't bring her back to you…but if it'll help you. You can have it…I won't fight you on this." Dean's eyes filled with tears and he blinked quickly as they crested and fell silently down his face. Sam's own heart breaking as he watched the scene. "Mom wouldn't want us fighting like this." His breathing caught in his chest and he inhaled deeply before he continued. "It was an accident…I'm not at fault…I was 4 years old for christ's sake dad. I can't change the past...but I'd like to think that we have a future..." he said so quietly that Sam had to strain to hear him. He couldn't believe the size of Dean's heart, he wanted to make amends with the man that had beat him and made him question his own worth for the better part of his life. Sam's eyebrow's came together as he tried to understand Dean...and then he thought of how quickly he had been to accept Adam back into his life and how quickly he would accept his own father when the time came. His eyes glistened as he looked at Dean and felt the green eyes lift and pierce his soul with their intensity as Dean finally saw him standing there and a slow quirk of his plump lips let Sam know that he was okay with Sam being there.

TBC….

**Author's Note:** _I wanted Dean to deal with his father on his own. I know that Sam and Gabe had a plan, but I think that Dean has to deal with this without their intervention. I also thought that Henrickson's character was pretty honorable in the series, so I figured that if he got to a point where the evidence didn't support his suspicions then he would probably let Dean go. So this is how that happened. _

_I wanted to see some healing between Dean and his father at some point, so this is my attempt at that. Although Meg is still gonna get what's coming to her and there will still be a wedding, Balthazar and Carmen and of course Ben's eyesight. Hope this wasn't too angsty for you guys…but I love to write angst, it's therapeutic I think. _

**Please Review: But be kinda nice…it was a rough week.**


	41. Surprise

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch. _**_ Sorry this took so long to post, and I hope that you guys enjoy the direction. I know a lot of you wanted Meg and John to suffer, so this was the best way I could come up with. Hope it works for you. :)_

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned. _**

**Chapter 41**

_Surprise_

Dean watched his father with growing apprehension as he tried to work through his father's obvious opinion of him. All he had ever wanted was for his dad to understand that there was nothing that John could ever say or do that would be worse than the mental flogging that Dean had been giving himself for more than twenty years. The loss of his mother had been the instant and devastating loss of Dean's entire childhood…that one defining moment that had propelled him from a toddler to a small and very unhappy adult. But Dean had to believe that there had been some purpose for the terrible events in his life…he hoped to hell that it wasn't some sort of cosmic joke…and he somehow missed the punchline.

When Dean had met Sam and realized the depth of what was happening inside himself, he'd wondered if maybe that was the reason that he had had to go through such a rotten life until then. Maybe without the trials of his past he wouldn't have been offered the salvation of his future…through Sam. It was a weird thing to sit back and try to analyze your life inside of 2 minutes, but Dean was doing exactly that. He needed to know that he was strong enough to accept a future that didn't involve feeling like an outsider…or a victim. _Nope…because Dean Winchester is anything but a victim._ He thought, the strength growing inside him as he layered these ideas on top of one another.

Sam watched the whole interaction with a look of surprise passing across his face. He had seen Dean's capacity to forgive and forget…but this wasn't right. Dean shouldn't be forced to forgive what this son of a bitch had done to him. Kids don't deserve to be treated like that…ever. He glanced out the large plate glass windows behind Dean's desk and sucked in a breath of air as he struggled to control the rage that he was feeling on Dean's behalf. Sam had never wanted to physically throw someone out a room as badly as he wanted to 'eject' John Winchester from this building at this very moment. Dean kept throwing pleading glances in his direction, so Sam knew that he wasn't doing that great a job of hiding his anger…_but damn-it…he loved Dean and this was nearly torture watching someone treat him so callously. _

He continued to watch the scene unfold and Sam began to wonder whether or not he would be able to hold himself back much longer. He was not at all impressed at the moment and he was getting more and more frustrated.

John stepped closer to Dean and Sam stiffened in response to the physical threat. Dean held his hand up trying to get Sam to 'stand down' and then straightened to all of his nearly 6'2 height. He leaned his crutches against the desk and placed his palms on the desk for balance and then he looked his father straight in the eyes. Dean's eyes were a brilliant shade of forest green and Sam found that he was mesmerized by the sight. Dean had obviously fought for control of his emotions and won.

"Dad. Stop. Just stop. I have already told you that it was an accident. Hell, _you_ were the one driving that damn truck, not me…I was four fucking years old dad." Dean's breathing hitched slightly as he fought to maintain control. His voice was breaking as he finally spoke words to his father that he had swallowed for the better part of his life.

Sam had never been more proud of him than he was at this moment. This was the Dean that he had fallen in love with…the one that swam out into a freezing lake to save Sam's life…the one that had shot Jared in the head…_again saving Sam's life in the process._ The man that loved infinitely and unconditionally…and the one that stood up for what he believed in.

John's face was getter more and more mottled with shades of red as he listened to his son 'finally find a set of balls' , causing John's rage to force itself to the surface. "Now wait just a…" He never got to finish, he was interrupted by his son's voice.

Dean interrupted him, raising his voice in anger and frustration. "No dad. You listen, I'm done. I'm done feeling guilty for something that was out of my control, and if you think that you need to go to the papers and '_out_' me for it…fine…_then I'll see you in court_." Dean's eyes were filling slowly with tears again as he finally made a decision, he couldn't allow his father continue to affect him this way…he had gained the most amazing things in his life recently. Things that he wouldn't have had if his _life _had taken any detours and he was finally able to decide that he couldn't be sorry for that…he just couldn't be sorry for _Sam or Ben._

Sam's own chest swelled as he watched from the door, his anger receding as his affection and respect for the man leaning against his desk for support grew even further…_if that is even possible._ He thought.

And then all hell broke loose…John's face was almost purple with rage as he stared at Dean for about 2 seconds and then he was across the desk, his fist landing solidly on Dean's jaw. He was fast enough to land a second punch to the side of Dean's head, causing a split above Dean's eye on the ridge of his left eyebrow.

It all happened like a bad slow motion action scene…and Sam simply wasn't fast enough to grab John before he landed a blow on Dean's chin, causing the already somewhat unstable man to stumble backwards and fall against the plate glass behind his desk. A second punch landed before Sam was able to grab John's arm and effectively peel him away from Dean. Dean hadn't moved once he landed on the ground, but Sam had his hands full trying to control John. Sam didn't even have time to check on Dean as he tried to subdue the frantically angry man, he pulled John's right arm behind his back and forced his face into the stone tiles…kneeling between the man's shoulder blades and effectively pinning the older man to the ground.

"What the fuck John!" Sam yelled as he pushed harder than was probably necessary on the man beneath him. He saw the secretary poke her head in the doorway as she heard the ruckus, "Call security and have them escort this _man_ from the building. If he shows back up here again…call the police and have him arrested." Sam ground out between clenched teeth. His eyes were drawn to where Dean was old cold on the floor, his face turned away from Sam so he couldn't clearly see what the damage to Dean's beautiful face was.

"Dean?!" Sam called as he inwardly prayed that Dean hadn't been hurt too badly. John groaned from beneath him and Sam pressed down harder with his knee. The security chief came rushing through the door, taking in the scene before him, his eyes flashing between Sam and his employer. His boss was lying on the ground behind the huge ornate desk and he wasn't moving, Sam, was pinning some other older guy to the floor and the secretary was looking like she needed to sit down..._before she fell down_.

"Oscar, get this guy the hell outta here." Sam through angry clenched teeth as the large Samoan man took over physical control of John Winchester and slapped a pair of handcuffs on him, at least until they were out of the office building.

Oscar nodded, "Let's go buddy." He said his voice hard and laced with barely controlled anger.

John looked at his son's form…lying at the same awkward angle that he had fallen in moments earlier. His head bleeding from a cut above his left eye, his breathing strong and steady…John felt something twist inside himself…He had done this. Somehow he had become the monster that he and Mary had told Dean didn't exist when he was a little boy…_how had that happened_? His eyes narrowed as he considered that maybe…just maybe…he had fucked up…maybe. He was pulled from the office, disappearing around the corner before Sam could move to where Dean was lying unconscious, his hands buried beneath his chest.

Sam gently laid the palm of his hand on Dean's back, "Dean?" he said softly as he leaned into the other man's space, his knees protesting the kneeling position on the tile. He could feel the steady rise and fall of Dean's lungs as he heard a slight moan as Dean started to regain consciousness. Dean's head was rolling slightly as he tried to correct for the odd angle that he had fallen at. "It's okay Dean. You're okay." Sam said as he rubbed slow circles on the small of Dean's back, releasing a breath he hadn't realized that he had been holding until the other man started moving again.

Dean groaned in pain as he twisted over and accidentally rolled across his injured hip joint. "_Son of a bitch!"_ He said loudly as he slammed his eyes shut again and his breathing caught in an effort to focus through the pain. "That fucking hurts." The words escaped in a gasp as Dean tried again to sit up, this time managing it. His left eye was squinted shut against the blood dripping sluggishly into it, his cheekbone already showing the start of what was sure to be a _nice_ bruise.

Sam's eyebrow's scrunched together in concern as he noticed the almost immediate changes in the coloration. He reached up and grabbed a tissue off the corner of the desk and gently wiped at the cut. "Oscar took John." Sam said, when he noticed that Dean was obviously looking for his father.

"He throw him out of the office?" Dean asked, turning a little so he could see Sam out of his other eye.

Sam smirked slightly. "Yeah…Dean he did." Sam watched as the news played across Dean's face and he was grateful that he didn't see remorse there. Just resignation. "I didn't have Oscar call the cops, just had him escort John out and put him on the 'No Admittance' list."

Dean looked down at his hands, avoiding Sam's eyes for a moment while he reconciled himself to the fact that he wouldn't ever get what he wanted from John.

John would never be the father that Dean had wanted…he inhaled deeply, shoving a lifetime of disappointment and hurt down into a pit that was already overflowing with it and raised his hands to Sam in an obvious request for help getting off the cold hard floor. Sam stood and reached down helping steady Dean as he pulled him gently to his feet and helped him settle in the large leather chair next to the desk. Dean's hip protested the sudden change in elevation, shooting tendrils of pain through his body…but it was nowhere near as painful as it had been in the past…so Dean figured that was at least something positive.

Sam kneeled down in front of Dean, placing his hands softly on Dean's knees, his eyes flickering back to the wound above the rapidly swelling left eye. "That cut looks pretty deep Dean….maybe we should take you to the hospital for stitches?" Sam suggested.

Dean smiled slightly, his chin and cheek protesting at the movement of the damaged muscles. He shook his head, "No Sam. It's fine. I just want to go home okay?" Dean finished quietly.

Sam nodded, "Yeah okay Dean."

XXXX

Castiel was just walking into the office when a man was escorted past him by Oscar. He looked at the security guy; his eyebrow's rising in question as he approached the elevator. "Go talk to Mr. Winchester, he can explain everything." Oscar growled out and shoved the man out the double glass doors.

Cas rushed for the elevator, pressing in the code for the penthouse, where his and Dean's private entrances to their offices was located. His fingers slid over the gleaming brass buttons and he waited impatiently for the doors to slide open and reveal the long hallway and twin doors that were located at each end of the hall. The obnoxious music was playing in the background and he groaned as he remembered that he was going to ask the building manager to change the antiquated tune for something a little more modern and had then forgotten…months ago. The lift slowed to a stop and he walked purposefully out and directly toward Dean's door. He noticed that the secretary was talking animatedly on the phone as she smiled slightly and waived him through. Castiel pushed the door to Dean's office open and was greeted with a teetering Dean and a more solid Sam trying to steady the other man as he reached for the discarded crutches that were leaning against the far glass wall.

"Here let me Sam." He said as he easily crossed the room and grabbed the pieces of metal, striding back and handing them to Sam. Castiel's eyes shifting immediately to the blood on Dean's eyebrows and the shifting colors in his cheek. "What the hell happened, Sam?" He asked his voice rising as became more anxious.

Sam huffed and Dean shook his head, trying to veer Castiel's question into another direction. "Dean's father paid him a visit…today."

Cas's eyes widened at that and he flickered his gaze over to meet Dean's _one_ opened green eye. Dean tried to smile, but it looked pained. "He won't be back." Dean finished and limped over grabbing his coat off the back of the chair behind his desk.

Sam shook his head and threw a look at Castiel that said 'yeah right'.

Dean saw the look and rolled his eyes in obvious frustration. They didn't know his dad…that last outburst…it was the last Dean would see of his father. He knew that there was a better chance that the man would slink off with his tail between his legs. The fact that he had burst out and hit Dean and then Sam had stepped in would grate on the man's ego and he might send a postcard requesting money…but that would be the end of the _in person visits_…of that Dean was absolutely sure. _He knew his father better than anyone._ He just wished that they had been able to come to some sort of understanding… that did not appear to be in his future. He sighed and leaned to the right, reaching up and scrubbing his fingers down his face.

Castiel watched the strained interaction between Dean and Sam. He hoped that it was just his imagination and that they weren't fighting…because he wasn't sure that he would want to deal with either Dean or Gabriel, _when he got the call from Sam, _if there was fighting happening. He inhaled and walked over sinking into the chair that Dean had recently vacated. "So I actually came with some good news…for once." He said, garnering himself two sets of incredulous looks from the other men. A smiled played at the corners of his mouth as he waited to pass on the information that Gabriel had uncovered about two hours ago.

"So Meg as it turns out…is Lisa's stepsister." Castiel watched as his little 'bomb' had the desired effect and both men stared at him in astonishment.

"Uh…say again?" Dean said as he slowly sank into his chair, his eyes never leaving Cas's face. Sam walked around the desk and placed his hands on Dean's shoulders in silent support…_good so they weren't fighting…thank God. _Cas thought.

"Yeah, Gabriel uncovered the proof this morning and called me when he couldn't get a hold of Dean after you guys left our place. He's been in contact with Balthazar and he did some pretty deep digging to find this stuff. I don't think that they wanted that known…_by anyone_ based on well it was hidden in paperwork."

Sam's mouth was working but nothing was coming out, his fingers were unconsciously kneading Dean's shoulders. Dean's head was cocked to the side and his face was confused. "I knew Lisa for fifteen years…she never let on that she had a sister. Step or otherwise."

Castiel nodded, "I know. Like I said it was well hidden, buried under mounds of other types of paperwork. Apparently Balthazar called in some pretty hefty favors of his own just to find it. He's bringing copies with him; he should be here either late tonight or tomorrow." Castiel inhaled and then pushed on. "This is going to give us the leverage we need to stop that woman dead in her tracks."

Dean finally found his voice, "Why would they have tried that?" he asked to no one imparticular.

Castiel shook his head, his phone went started ringing at that precise moment and he glanced down at the screen. Gabriel's number was being reflected from the bright picture. "It's Gabe…hang on." He clicked the 'accept' button, "Hey Gabe what's up?"

He could hear voices in the background…and they were yelling…loudly. It sounded like a man and a woman having a screaming match in his office. "Castiel?"

"Yeah…you called me…why are you asking if it's me Gabriel?" He tried to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Ha ha Cas…Are Sam and Dean there with you?"

Cas's eyes shifted to the two men watching him in curiosity.

"Ya. Why?" he asked.

Gabriel blew out a breath. "Well…I'm sure you can hear the screaming match in the background?"

"Kinda hard to miss…"

"That would be one Meg Masters and a John Winchester…and they came here thinking that they would be able to '_persuade_' me to lay off." Gabriel laughed smugly before he continued. "They just didn't know about the information that just got faxed to my office."

Castiel tilted his head and ran his fingers through his dark hair, closing his blue eyes as he did. "Okay..." He said.

"Balthazar sent me the proof about Meg and Lisa's relationship. Turns out the reason that they wanted it kept secret was because Lisa went by Master's before she had her name legally changed back to Braden when their parent's split up. She was fifteen when she took her mother's maiden name and dropped the married last name of Masters. I guess they never really told anyone because Donald Masters was wanted by the Feds…he was a primary suspect in several murders out on the East Coast. I guess they finally caught up with him in Phoenix, Arizona where he was arrested and sent back to Alabama to stand trial for the murders…he was convicted and sentenced to life." Gabriel stopped as he waited for Castiel's comments.

Castiel was sucking the air in through his mouth as it hung open in shock. He'd known Lisa for as long as Dean and he'd never suspected anything this duplicitous existed in her past. His blue eyes were jumping between Sam and Dean as his face shifting between several emotions. Dean was looking at him with concern as he noticed the not so subtle shifts in his friend.

"So anyways…we don't have to worry about Meg…not anymore. Turns out she cares more about keeping that particular family skeleton safely in the closet. As for John…well let's just say that there are some certain tests that for whatever reason, the results were kept from the public when he hit and killed his wife that day." Castiel closed his eyes…_he knew where this was going and holy shit did he wish that he was wrong. _"He was higher than a damn kite that day. Back then they didn't really know to test for those substances, but I was able to get some of the blood evidence tested. I have a friend that was a cop when the 'accident' happened, he's retired now but he got me the old tests and I had them looked at by a doctor that we keep on staff for DNA testing. They were able to identify the elevated drug levels, even after all this time. So unless John wants to go to jail for involuntary manslaughter…he's going to back the hell off." Gabriel finished and leaned his hip against his desk, the phone still held to his ear waiting for a reply from the man on the other end.

"I don't think that we should tell them about the second part of that conversation Gabriel." he breathed into the phone, quiet enough that he knew that Dean and Sam wouldn't be able to understand him, since they were across the room by the desk. "But I will tell them about Meg and Lisa…at least we don't need to worry about that anymore."

"It's not the way I would have preferred to handle this…but they didn't leave us much choice Cas." He finished sadly.

Castiel could hear the remorse in his boyfriend's voice and he wondered if these people really understood that they forced these honorable men into doing things that they wouldn't normally do. Dean and Gabriel…neither of these men would ever _want_ to blackmail another person… Okay…so _maybe_ Gabriel would use that kinda tactic…but he knew for a fact that Dean never would. He was more honorable than that…always had been. That was where he'd gotten into trouble with Lisa; he'd never questioned her lame story about _why_ she had no relatives. Dean had never questioned her about the weekends away…the excess money that she had spent on stupid things. He simply didn't believe that she was capable of being so…evil. Castiel hated that he had had to learn about the people in his life like this. This was the type of thing that scarred a soul…and all he could do is pray that Sam and Ben would be enough to keep Dean moving forward. While Cas had no intention of telling Dean about his father, he knew that there was a excellent chance that Dean would figure it out on his own. He was one of the most brilliant men that Castiel had had the pleasure of knowing…_not you could convince Dean of that_, but it also meant that he was pretty good at piecing things together.

"Cas, I gotta go and clear these yahoo's outta my office. You want to meet me at home or are you going over to Dean and Sam's for a bit?"

Castiel smiled to himself, Gabriel was figuring him out faster than he had thought he would. "I don't know, hang on for a second." He covered the receiver with his hand and then turned to look at the curious faces across from him. "So I have some stuff to tell you Dean…and I was wondering whether or not you wanted to do that here or if you want to head home and we can talk there?"

Dean's eyes skittered up and connected with Castiel's, he could read the apprehension in his friend's face and that was worrying him. He looked over his shoulder at Sam, "What do you think Sammy?"

Sam lips quirked at the use of the nickname… "I think he can tell us here and then you and I can go home and deal with your bruised face and that cut." Dean nodded and then raised his hands at Castiel, indicating his agreement with Sam.

"Gabriel, I'll be home in about a half hour…can you make some of the amazing Italian pasta tonight? I think we might need the carbs…" Castiel let that hang in the air as Gabriel spluttered on the other end and then finally stammered out his acceptance of the 'terms' and hung up…telling Castiel that he loved him and 'don't be too long, babe.'

Cas's eyes settled on Dean and Sam as he snapped his phone off and set it carefully on the arm of the chair and leaned forward, placing his elbows against his knees for support. He started off by telling Dean about the existence of Lisa's family…who they were and why she had lied to him. He explained that Meg was still trying to keep her relationship to the man in the federal penitentiary in Ft. Leavenworth, KS as secret. Castiel spoke about the changes in the legal paperwork, and how that had escaped Dean's attention over the years that he had known the woman. Cas's eyes shifted between incredulous blue-green and shocked/horrified moss green gazes as he went into further detail. He also explained, without going into detail that John wouldn't be problem in the future either. Gabriel and Balthazar had seen to that…Dean's eyes had snapped to his, silently questioning whether or not his father was safe. He knew what those men were capable of and while he didn't want another run in with his father…he didn't exactly want the man to wind up on the cover of a milk carton…

XXXX

Dean still couldn't believe that he had missed all this where Lisa was concerned. He'd thought that he known everything about the woman…except that she had been cheating on him from the start. That he had learned after it was too late to rectify his mistake. His anger at the woman intensified as he thought of what this kind of information could to Ben… Dean wasn't concerned about himself currently, but he was always worried about how things would affect Ben and now he could add Sam into that scenario. It was late by the time they made it home, Ben had already gone to bed and Balthazar had called to say that he wouldn't be there until the morning.

Sam watched as Dean brushed his teeth, his face looking colorful in the bright lights of the vanity mirror in the bathroom. Dean was leaned against the counter, his left hand supporting his weight as he brushed with his right. He leaned over and spit the excess toothpaste into the sink, turning on the facet to wash it down the drain…he rinsed his mouth and toothbrush, placing it back in the holder next to Sam's. He looked in the mirror and caught Sam watching him…adoration written all over his face as he smiled sheepishly and turned his eyes back to the TV. Dean inhaled slowly as grabbed his crutches, hobbling back out their bed; he settled on the edge and set the crutch against the nightstand. He pulled his shirt off and settled back in just his boxer-briefs, pulling the comforter over his legs and sinking into the pillows.

Sam shuffled across the large bed and maneuvered himself so he was slightly behind Dean, his ling fingers dropping down onto Dean's chest as he absently rubbed the depression between his pectoral muscles. "I'm so sorry all this shit is happening Dean." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed the soft hair on Dean's head. Dean leaned back into him and muttered a quiet. "I know Sammy…me too." Dean reached up, tilting his head, and pulled Sam's soft pliant lips against his plump pouty lips and kissed him. Their lips fell into a rhythm of give and take and soon they were both slightly breathless. Sam's eyes opened and he was distracted by the color of Dean's face, the bruising darker now making him pull away as he reached up and feathered his fingers over the injury. His eyes darkened as he momentarily relived the helpless feeling he had had as he watched Dean's father jump over the desk and pummel his son.

Dean saw the shift, "Sammy…don't." he said quietly. "Just focus on us…now."

Sam's smile returned and he again pulled Dean's lips to his, flickering his tongue over the full lower lip and thrusting his tongue inside when he felt it open. He pulled away and looked into the soft, sleepy, and lust filled eyes of his partner. "Dean?" he asked.

"Yeah Sam?" Dean answered, his own voice rough.

"Next month."

Dean turned a little so he could see Sam's eyes. "Next month what Sam?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I wanna marry you…next month. The third Saturday in June."

Dean's face lit up like it was Christmas…his heart started to hammer in his chest and a smile spread instantly across his lips. He looked slightly strange with only one eye open, since the other was swollen.

"Really? You know we don't have to now that Henrickson is off our case, right?" Dean didn't want to back out…he wanted to marry Sam. More than he had realized that he did, until it could be pulled off the table as a viable option for them.

Sam's eyes shifted, concern melding into the deep blue and green of his gaze. "You do still wanna get married?" he let the statement hang for a moment while he watched Dean's emotions fly across his face.

Dean gently grasped Sam's chin and pulled him for a passionate kiss, he poured all his love and his unyielding need for Sam into that kiss. His lips pressing firmly against Sam's as Dean pulled his chin closer and deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart they were both breathing heavily and they leaned their foreheads against one another as they caught their breath. "More than anything Sam." Dean whispered.

Sam smiled, lifting his head away so he could see Dean's eyes, "Yeah…I got that memo Dean." He grinned and pecked Dean on the nose and leaned back against the headboard, satisfied that Dean wanted to get married for all the right reasons.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _So a lot of you wanted John to not get off too lightly. I am not a cop so if there is anything wrong with the actual forensic science of the DNA testing, sorry for that. _

_I really wanted Meg and Lisa to be connected and for the dislike that Meg felt for Dean to be justified…at least in her crazy-ass head. _

_So now we can focus on getting Ben better and the developing relationship between Cas and Gabe and Balthazar and Carmen._

**Please Review: I really try and incorporate your opinions into the story.**


	42. Acceptance

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SEX SCENE. Don't like...Don't read._**

**Chapter 41**

_Acceptance_

Sam watched as Dean left the offices of one Dr. Singer. His shoulders were slumping slightly as he was most obviously physically weighed down by the news that they had just received. Dr. Singer had asked that they come without Ben for this visit and while it had concerned both Sam and Dean, neither of them had expected the outcome. The appointment had been on Thursday and then on Monday they had received the odd request from the office, asking that they come in.

Dr. Singer had been very kind and very sorry, but the damage to Ben's eyes was irreversible at this point. The injured ocular nerve had not regenerated as he had hoped and there was little chance that it would at this point. Dean had taken the news hard; he had dropped his head into his hands as he thought of all the things that Ben wouldn't get to do now. The kid loved baseball…and now there was really no chance that he would get to play on a _team _or anything…_damn-it life could be so cruel_.

Sam's own thoughts had been a little different; he had also wanted Ben to have all the opportunity's to succeed in life that they could give him. So _his_ mind had immediately gone into _'fix-it'_ mode.

Dean had finally moved up from the crutches back to the cane, his gate though still labored was nowhere near as painful looking as it had been. Sam stepped up beside Dean as they waited silently for the elevator. He wanted to say something…but he had no idea where to start. Ben was Dean's son after all…and Sam was the new element to that dynamic. He was still trying to figure out what exactly his role in the child's life was. He inhaled deeply, the pungent aroma that always accompanied a doctor's office filling his lungs and making him want to hold his breath. The smell reminding him of all that they had suffered over the past several months and he honestly found that it made him more than a little nauseous.

Dean glanced over at him as Sam placed his palm softly against his lower back. Silently letting Dean know that he was there…and that they would deal with this devastating news together. A small smile edged its way onto Dean's lips as he looked away and nodded his acceptance of what Sam was offering.

The chime of the arriving elevator broke the strange silent spell that had been holding each man in his own personal world. The stainless steel doors slid open and revealed a nurse that was rushing past them as soon as she arrived on the floor. Dean stepped into the unoccupied space and turned to press the level of the parking garage as Sam stepped in behind him, wrapping his long arms around Dean's waist and hugging him from behind as the doors slid shut, cocooning them inside the stainless steel box…freaky music playing from an invisible speaker.

Dean sighed, "I don't know how to tell him Sam…" He whispered; his voice breaking a little on Sam's name.

Sam tilted his head and his eyebrows came together in concern. "We'll tell him together Dean…it won't make it easier for him…or us. But at least that way he knows that we're both committed to helping him adjust to this."

Dean turned around in Sam's arms and leaned his forehead against Sam's broad chest in an uncharacteristic show of submission. "Thank you Sam." He said softly into Sam's leather jacket, he breathed in the smell of Sam's cologne as it mingled flawlessly with the leather scent.

Sam released Dean before the doors could slide open on the parking level, allowing the men to exit and several other people to climb onto the lift, their own eyes downcast as they headed into the hospital for reason known only to them.

The drive back home was quiet; Dean had reached across the seat of the Impala and interlaced his fingers with Sam's. It made Sam's heart smolder with love and something that was as of yet un-namable…something that was Dean's and Dean's alone. When they pulled into the garage, they were both surprised to see that Carmen's car was gone, which meant that the chances were pretty damn good that Ben was gone as well. "I guess we have some time to figure out how to approach this." Sam said as they walked into the silent house.

Dean snorted, "Yeah…I guess." He leaned his cane against the counter as he opened the fridge searching for something to drink. His eyes finally landed on some fruit punch and he pulled out the single serving bottle, grabbing his cane and then shuffling over to the table, sinking into the large leather bound dining chair.

His mind kept replaying the scene in the doctor's office, the moment when he had known beyond a shadow of a doubt that Ben would be forever trapped in a world of blurry shifting light. Dean dropped his head into his hands and felt his eyes burn at the helpless feeling he couldn't ignore and his inability to change the outcome of his son's fate. He felt Sam's hands on his shoulders and he shifted in the chair so that he was sitting sideways and Sam kneeled down between his knees. "Dean…" Sam said softly.

Dean just shook his head in sadness and blinked rapidly to clear the overwhelming emotion from his eyes. "I know Sam…I know." He gulped in some air and reached out taking Sam's face in his palms and pulled him in for a kiss. Sam's body yielded easily to the soft pressure from Dean's hands and he found himself sliding his lips lightly across the older man's. When Sam pulled back, he smiled into the bright green eyes of his partner.

"So Dean…the wedding?" Sam knew that it was an obvious attempt to change the subject and he knew that Dean recognized it as such too.

Dean smiled slightly, "Uh…okay the wedding." He allowed the change and shifted his thoughts in a happier direction, at least for the time being.

Sam pulled another chair around so that he was facing Dean and sank into it as he pondered how they should pursue this…wedding. "I think that I'd like it to be a really classy affair…but with a very limited list of people that are going to be there."

Dean raised his eyebrows as he wondered if Sam would want to invite anyone from his family…beyond Adam. Dean knew that Sam would want to invite his brother. They were getting so close again…becoming the brothers that they'd once been. Dean found that he envied Sam's reconciliation with his family…he had hoped that he too would be able to find that with his father…someday. He no longer felt that was possible and he was slowly accepting that his father would always be the self-centered bastard that had raised him. But it didn't mean that he liked it…he had just accepted it. "Okay, classy and small. I think we can manage that."

Sam smiled, his eyes lighting up as he leaned forward conspiratorially. "I've always had a fantasy about getting married on the beach at sunset…think we can manage that?"

Dean barked a laugh as he reached out and gently squeezed Sam's knee. "The beach?" He grinned and a genuine smile worked its way onto his lips as he shook his head bringing his eyes back to Sam's waiting gaze. "You are such a girl sometimes Sam." He chuckled at the _bitch-face_ Sam adopted without even knowing he had.

It always amazed him…Sam's ability to pull him out of a 'funk'. "Yes Dean…the beach." Sam's voice shifted as he tried not to laugh along with Dean.

"Okay Sammy, but I'm not gonna wear the dress." He teased.

Sam's _bitch-face_ was back instantly, "Neither of us is wearing a 'dress' Dean. I was thinking that we could be wearing opposing tuxedos…" He watched as Dean's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Like maybe I could wear white and you could wear black?" He rushed forward, hoping that Dean liked the idea. Sam had been thinking about how they would pull off a wedding with two guys…and two fairly 'macho' guys at that. It's not like either one of them was effeminate in the least.

Dean tilted his head to the side and his forest green eyes deepened in color as he thought of Sam in a white tux…barefoot…on the beach at sunset. He found that his mind wandered and that he was adding small details to the scenario…all this was in a fraction of a second. His eyes lifted to meet Sam's, "I think you'll look sexy as hell in white Sammy." Dean said his voice smooth and dripping with lust at the mental pictures he was conjuring.

Sam blushed unconsciously as his eyes fell from Dean's scrutiny and a smile caused his deep dimples to appear on his perfect face. They were leaning into one another when they heard the front door open and close and Ben's laughter was suddenly penetrating the solitude of the house.

Carmen's lilting voice answered an unheard question and Sam leaned away from Dean and his eye line was drawn to the entryway. Ben was using his walking stick and the 'click' 'click' 'click' as he rounded the corner gave them enough time to school their features into ones that they would rather show other people…not the passionate and lust filled expressions that they had been wearing moments earlier.

Dean turned to look at his son as he rounded the corner, seeing Ben's bright, but unfocused doe-like brown eyes making him want to do nothing more than hug his son and hide him away from the cruel world. But he couldn't and he knew it.

"Dad!" Ben cried as he smelled his father cologne and slowed waiting for Dean to speak and give him a position to walk toward.

"Ben." Dean said softly. His son shifted his body in the direction of Dean's voice…_he's getting really good at that._ Dean thought as he watched his son make his way carefully across the room.

"Sam's here too right?" Ben asked as he was able to differentiate between the two men's distinctive smells.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, Ben…I'm here."

Ben's face broke into a brilliant smile that made Dean want to both cheer and cry at the same time. He had never realized just how strong his son really was…and he had never been prouder than at the exact moment when he saw his son accepting the truly rotten cards that fate had dealt him.

Ben felt his way along the table and finally was close enough for Dean to reach out and pull him into a hug. "Where have you two been off at, kiddo." Dean's voice was strong and steady…and he was immeasurably grateful for that fact as Carmen stepped up next to Sam and threw a smile in his direction.

"We went to the zoo….Carmen is helping me to identify the animals by the way they sound and how they move…their movements actually make a lot of noise dad. I never knew that before." Ben was so animated and interested in learning that Dean was amazed at the kid's sheer capacity to contain it all. He knew that Ben was smart, the kid was damn smart actually, but he hadn't realized how much his son loved to learn.

Dean inhaled deeply, his eyes finding Sam's and he once again recognized the silent support that Sam was sending his way and he nodded when he realized that Sam was telling him he thought that this was as good a time as any to break the news to Ben.

Carmen's worried brown eyes flickered between the two men staring at each other over Ben's head. She was watching the men communicate with each other through veiled looks being cast at Ben and then at each other. She had known that Dean was meeting with Singer this morning that was why she'd thought that taking Ben to the zoo was a good idea. But judging by the look in Dean's eyes, she already knew that they hadn't gotten the news that they'd all been hoping for.

"Ben…you know we went to meet with Dr. Singer this morning?" Dean began; Sam reached around and gently took Dean's hand and squeezed his fingers together.

"Yeah." Ben said. His face settled into an impassive mask as he waited for his father to continue.

"Uh…Dr. Singer…he…he said that…." Dean paused as he searched for the words.

Ben's face shifted as he leaned into his father's other arm.

"He can't fix my eyes can he dad?" Ben asked softly.

Sam's own eyes closed slowly as he watched the strength of the son flow into the father and he felt a burning sensation behind his lids.

Dean's face twitched as he pulled in a deep breath and gently pulled Ben closer. "No…he can't"

Ben nodded and then he smiled sadly. "Dad…I never thought he could." He whispered.

Dean felt as though his heart was being ripped in two as he listened to Ben's simple acceptance of a new and unknown _scary-as-hell_ future. One that he had apparently accepted a long time ago, one that Dean had refused to even consider. "It's okay dad. It's not so bad." Ben chuckled a little and continued. "My hearing is really good, and I _can_ see light just nothing specific enough to say I can actually _see_…" He shrugged his shoulders and shifted his head as he waited for them to comment.

"Ben…" Dean said quietly.

"So, uh…dad…when are you two getting married?" he asked. The question surprised both Sam and Dean…neither of them had known that Ben knew about their engagement. They'd both been very careful about mentioning it in front of Ben.

Dean's eyes flew up to meet Sam's in an almost comical mirroring of incredulous gazes…Carmen started laughing. "How does he know?" Dean asked her.

She continued to smile, "He 'sees' a lot more than either of you two give him credit for."

"Obviously." Sam agreed with a chuckle. He turned to so he was again looking into Dean's eyes as he continued to talk to Ben. "Ben? Are you okay with your dad and me getting married?" Sam wasn't sure he wanted an answer to the question, but he knew that _Dean needed_ one. If there was any chance that Ben wasn't okay with it…then they would need to talk about it.

Ben snorted. "Dad…I've already told you that love is love…you can't choose who it's with….I don't your supposed to dad." He finished, his hands coming up to trace his father's face softly.

If Ben had hit Dean in the back of his head with a cement block, he couldn't have stunned his father more. His green eyes shifted around the room as he allowed his son's words to settle comfortably in his heart and seer themselves into his soul.

"Can I ask you something dad?" Ben said quietly.

Dean smiled and shifted slightly in his chair, trying to find a slightly more comfortable position for his hip. "You can ask me anything you want Ben."

"Uh…I don't have to be a…flower…girl…do I?" The look of unrestrained disgust on Ben's face made Sam cover his mouth as he started laughing. Dean's own face reflected disbelief and no small amount of humor. Carmen was bent over in the corner, her hands on her stomach as she tried to control herself.

"No Ben. You don't have to be a flower-girl." Dean managed around his laughter. "But I would love it if you would be my best man?"

Ben's smile brightened and his chest swelled with pride. "Really dad? You'd be okay with that?"

"I can't imagine letting anyone but you do it Ben…so is that a yes?"

"Yeah…dad that's a yes." Ben said as Dean pulled him into a hug.

XXXX

Dean leaned against the headboard as he listened to the shower running from the other room…he was waiting for Sam to finish and come wandering to bed; dragging his sexy as hell body and his amazing cock with him. His thoughts drifted back to this week and he wondered if he had ever felt so happy and yet so humbled at the same time at any point in his life. He didn't think so. They had talked for most of the afternoon; Ben had had some great ideas about where they could have the wedding, which beaches would be good…anyway, and maybe where they could honeymoon. Not that he had any intention of being left out of any of their decisions from this point forward.

Dean thought of their conversation earlier, his and Sam's…something had occurred to him…something that he wanted to discuss with Sam; but not in front of Ben. He smiled as he heard the water cut off as he pictured a very wet and a very naked Sam…the water dripping off the indentation between his pectoral muscles and watching as slowly slid down his abdomen, disappearing into a towel wrapped low on his waist. Dean groaned inwardly as he wondered why his mind would have covered up the best parts of Sam. His own cock was growing very interested as he thought of the tanned expanses of soft skin on Sam's hips and springy yet surprisingly soft dark thatch of hair that would disappear below that towel as well. That space between the hip bone and the top of the thighs…it was like velvet, his lips tingled at the thought of running them over the smooth skin and feeling Sam tremble with pleasure.

Dean felt a hand softly trace his cheekbone and bring his eyes up to meet Sam's calm blue-green gaze. Heat and desire reflecting out of the pools of Sam's soul…his lips pulled into a soft smile as he leaned in and kissed Dean's lips.

Dean's fingers raked through Sam's wet hair as his lips parted and Sam's tongue darted inside exploring and tangling with Dean's own. It was his turn to groan deep in his throat as their tongues twisted together in a passionate dance. When Sam finally lifted his lips from Dean's he was panting and there was a distinct bulge beneath his grey towel. Dean wanted to rip that towel away from Sam's enticing hips; it was covering parts of Sam that he was desperate to see at the moment.

"Dean?..." Sam asked as he cupped Dean's face and gently ran his thumb over the pink plump lips of the older man. "You okay?"

A slow smile formed on Dean's face as he pulled Sam down onto the bed, just in front of where he was sitting. "Yeah…Sammy. I'm good." He diverted his eyes momentarily while he thought of how to approach this question with Sam.

Sam's head tilted to one side as he tried to read Dean's motives or thoughts…he wasn't sure which. "Um…well after this afternoon, something occurred to me that I wanted to ask you about."

Sam nodded, "Okay, shoot." His fingers were feathering up and down Dean's stomach absently making it hard for Dean to concentrate.

"It's about Ben." Dean shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze of his partner.

"I know that you really like him…." Dean continued. "And I want him to have two parents…" A slow smiled started to form at the corners of Sam's eyes causing them to crinkle slightly and the slow deepening of his dimples to show up as his smile widened.

"You want me to be his mom?" Sam asked as he looked pointedly at the 'tent' beneath his towel, shifting as Dean's gaze dropped hungrily there as well.

A slight blush formed on Dean's cheeks as he looked away briefly and then chuckled in an attempt to center himself. "No…nothing like that. I just…was wondering if maybe…at some point…you might wanna…ya know…adopt him." Dean's voice dropped to almost a whisper as he forced the last part past an uncooperative tongue.

Sam's eyebrows flew up, disappearing under his wet bangs. "Really?!" he asked loudly; hunching down in embarrassment as he realized that he'd spoken so loudly. "You want me to adopt him?" Dean nodded his face so open and vulnerable that it left Sam astonished. "What does Ben think about this…have you even discussed it with him?" Sam's eyes were kind but urgent as he questioned Dean.

"It was his idea Sam." The words were simple but they changed Sam's entire world in one instant. It was the one thing that people have no control over…who your parents are… That was not something that children were _able_ to choose…and the fact that Ben was getting a choice, and choosing to make Sam a part of that world…well it humbled Sam and it excited him at the same time. He lifted emotion laden blue-green eyes and met Dean's unflinching emerald gaze, "Yes. Dean." He said.

Sam watched as Dean released a huge breath of air as he sighed in relief and leaned forward pressing his lips to Sam's once again.

Dean found his hands inching beneath the towel and rubbing gently over Sam's thighs and moving steadily upward until he was able to flutter his fingers over Sam's rock hard cock. Sam's breathing hitched in his chest as he reacted to the feather light touch on his aching body. A groan escaped from his lips as he reached forward and grabbed Dean's face tilting it so he could plunder his mouth more thoroughly.

Dean's fingers slipped up and he pulled the towel apart, separating the edges and opening it up to reveal a very naked Sam Campbell. Sam pulled away, reluctantly, from Dean's mouth...he helped shift Dean down on the bed. Watching with pleasure as he didn't see any pain radiate across Dean's features. He pulled the covers off of Dean and knelt above him as he pulled Dean's sweats down over his hips along with his boxer-briefs. Sam watched with increasing pleasure as the hard shaft sprang free of the material and landed softly against Dean's taunt abdomen. "So beautiful…" Sam whispered as he stared at Dean's naked body. His fingers were sliding along the insides of Dean's thighs and brushing against his slowly pulsing balls. "So…beautiful…" Sam repeated and leaned into Dean's space licking along the inside of the thigh causing Dean to shiver involuntarily. He heard Dean's sharp intake of breath and the unconscious arch of his back as he tried to move even closer to Sam's agile tongue..

He felt Sam's smile against his thigh and he knew that ever since the first moment that he'd met Sam that this was what he'd building toward. After all the injuries and the bullshit…this was what they were fighting for…suddenly he wanted desperately to be the one _'inside'_ of Sam. He had never been anything but the 'bottom' in this relationship and he felt a sudden and unwavering need to balance that. He reached for Sam's head pulling him up along his chest so he could look into those amazing eyes of his. "Sam…" he whispered as he tried to maneuver Sam onto his back. It only took a moment for Sam's lust filled brain to figure out what Dean wanted. His eyes widened and he gulped as he nodded and rolled to his back allowing Dean to shift so he was the one on top…for the first time.

Dean grabbed the lube from the night stand, he was nervous about this. He didn't want to hurt Sam and he didn't want to do this wrong…but he definitely wanted to do it. Sam looked into his concerned face with nothing but love and trust as Dean leaned in and gently kissed his slightly parted and swollen lips. "Tell me if I hurt you Sammy…" Dean said softly.

"You won't." Sam said with absolute faith.

"Great no pressure there…Just promise, you'll tell me if I do something wrong." Dean said again, his eyes urgent as he looked down at Sam.

Sam smiled and nodded, shifting his hips and bringing his legs into an upright position…watching as Dean slid between them.

Dean brought his lube slicked fingers to Sam's entrance and began to slowly open him up the same way that Sam had done for him. He slid in one finger and moved around until he felt the small bundle of nerves that Sam always seemed to find within him. Sam's back arched and he groaned in pleasure as Deans finger pressed into him…causing the electrified tendrils of need to race through his system. "Oh…God…Dean." He panted as Dean continued to stroke, gently slipping a second finger inside and beginning to scissor his fingers as he had felt Sam do. Dean had read up on how to do this for another man, he had realized that he had had it done to him often enough, but that he needed to know how to reciprocate…when the time came. Sam continued to moan and move beneath Dean, Sam's enthusiastically voiced approval of what Dean was doing spurring him forward. Finally he was able to comfortably slide a third finger inside of Sam and he was rewarded as an intense groan of his name slipped from desperate lips…it was so guttural that he bit his own lower lip to keep himself from coming just from the sound of it. "Deannnn….no more fingers Dean." Sam gasped out, the sweat trickling down his sides as he flexed his arms and grabbed Dean's hips.

Dean took a deep breath and gently pulled his fingers out, coating his palm with more lube and spreading it along his weeping shaft. His eyes glanced up Sam's sweat glistening body and crashed into the lust blown pupils of the larger man's sinfully beautiful eyes. He leaned up and kissed Sam, groaning as Sam's hands latched on his hair and pulled his face closer so he could slip his tongue inside Dean's mouth and bite at his plump lower lip playfully.

Suddenly he pulled his mouth from Deans and gasped into the empty air between them… "I need you Dean…inside me…now…please." Sam desperately begged.

Dean leaned away and lined himself up, his hands on Sam's knees holding them as he started to slowly slide inside the larger man. Sam hissed in slight pain as the crown of Dean's cock pushed past the tight ring of muscles. Dean instantly stilled and waited for Sam to adjust…just as Sam had done for him on countless occasions. Soon Sam was shifting beneath him, squirming almost, trying to maneuver Dean inside, "Move Dean!" he cried as his fingers twisted into the sheets and his legs arched slightly toward Dean.

The movement was making Dean's cock twitch impatiently as he felt the intense heat and the warm tight space constrict around him knowing that he wasn't going to last long unless he hurried. "Sammy…" he whispered as he slid the rest of the way inside, burying himself balls-deep inside of Sam.

Dean's breath was coming in pants as he tried to adjust to the constant and unbelievable pleasure that was pulsating through his entire body…he started to move slowly at first, watching as Sam's face contorted in pleasure when Dean accidentally hit the prostate. "Holy fuck Dean!" Sam cried out as his shoulder's pulled together and his head lifted up off the pillow, his eyes looking frantically for Deans. When they finally collided…Sam knew that Dean was just as enthralled with this as he was. Dean's head was thrown back, his hips pulsing in a gentle but steady rhythm as he hit that little bundle of nerves with nearly every thrust from that point forward. There was very little pause in Dean's movements to suggest that he was hurting so Sam assumed that he must be alright. His eyes sliding shut as he felt Dean's hand close around his aching cock and begin stroking it in time to his thrusts. "Jesus…Sammy." He said as the wanton noise's escaping Sam's lips penetrated his lust hypnotized brain.

"Fuck Dean…" he whispered hoarsely as the electricity flowed through his body and coalesced at the base of his spine and then exploded outward as he felt the hot ropey liquid spill onto his stomach and he cried out as the orgasm circulated through his system sparking reactions from nerve endings that he didn't even know he had.

Dean felt the power and the heat pulling together in the pit of his stomach and the intensity of that gathering power along with the fire made him wonder if he would simply burn up as a result of it. He felt it when Sam tipped over the edge and his body clenched around Dean's now franticly pumping cock, causing it to swell and then there was a burst of energy shooting through him that was trailed instantly by depths of pleasure that he hadn't felt before…never with this level of intensity. No wonder Sam liked to be the one on top….it was every bit as amazing as being the one on the bottom. His body shuddered violently as he came inside of Sam and then collapsed, as his muscles gave out, against the sweat soaked chest of the larger man, his cock softening as he did.

His hip shot little tendrils of pain up and down his side as it reminded him that he was still healing and that he should take it easy for a few days. Interesting that he hadn't felt a damn thing from it throughout sex…but now it was reminding him that it had kept quiet and now wanted to be babied a little.

Sam saw the shift or more accurately he felt the shift in Dean, "You okay?" he asked. His hands coming up and rubbing absently up and down Dean's back and across his shoulders.

"Hmmmm?" Dean mumbled into his sweat glistening skin, bringing his fingers up and sliding them through Sam's hair as he levered himself up so he could look into Sam's sleepy eyes.

Sam chuckled and slapped him on the ass softly, "I said…are you okay?"

Dean smiled and gently ran his finger across Sam's lips… "Yeah…just wondering why the hell you kept how awesome that was to yourself for so long?" He finished and leaned forward, kissing Sam's nose and then the corners of his lips for good measure.

A rumbling laugh bubbled up through Sam's chest and he reached up enveloping Dean in a hug, "First time that said you wanted to be on top baby." He said playfully.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _I know a lot of people wanted Ben to get his eyesight back…but it just wasn't in the cards. He's going to be okay though, he has Dean and Sam…and they will deal with this development over time. One more pretty decent 'development' to come before the wedding…but that is coming too._

**Please Review: It has helped develop the story thus far…**


	43. Primal

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SEX SCENE. Don't like...Don't read._**

**Chapter 42**

_Primal_

Today was the first day that Dean had tried to walk without the aid of the cane, he was still limping and the lack of the cane made that fact more evident…but he was officially under his own power. And that felt good. Sam was at work, he had been helping out at the airport as a trainee for air traffic control, so that was keeping him in the area. That small change had made Dean extremely happy, he wouldn't have said anything to Sam, but the idea of him flying too often was still really worrisome for Dean. While he knew that that wasn't at all fair to Sam, since he loved to fly, it was simply something that Dean just wasn't able to turn off.

Ben had started at a new school last week, Dean and Carmen had found him a school that specialized in helping kids that weren't born blind, help them to adjust to the differences in their lives. They taught braille and there was even a program for 'working dogs' should Ben decide that he wanted to look into that.

The business was also going well, better than well. He and Castiel had expanded yet again and he had officially hired Gabriel as their lead legal counsel for the firm. There had been no word from Meg or his father since that day last month…for that he was extremely grateful. Dean had never realized just how much pressure that was placing on his life. He was sleeping better, although that could be because Sam was wearing him out regularly…their sex life couldn't be better. He smiled and dropped his head as he felt the flush of pink creep up his neck and into his hairline. Times like this he was glad that he was the boss and that he had an office that almost no one could get to. On another positive front, he hadn't heard anything from the FBI guy Henrickson either. So he assumed that meant that he was pretty safe as far as that whole thing went. He knew that he mostly had Gabriel to thank for that…it was weird. Dean had found that he actually really liked Sam's ex. The man was a fricken brilliant lawyer. He knew the law inside and out and he knew how to defend the rights of the companies that he represented. Which was part of the reason that Dean hadn't fought with Sam over the idea of hiring the man.

It had been interesting watching the developing relationship between the lawyer and his business partner. Those two were thicker than thieves. Dean knew that if Castiel wasn't in his office then there was an almost 100% chance that he was in the lawyers corner office. They had placed Gabriel on the top floor where both Dean's and Castiel's offices were located. They had each figured that it made sense to have their lawyer within close proximity to them both.

Dean glanced out the window to the gently falling rain, it was grey outside, although that was nothing new in Seattle. He had talked with Sam about hiring a wedding planner, so that neither of them got stuck trying to make all the arrangements. So far he still had yet to convince Sam that they needed help. His partner had taken a sudden interest in all things _wedding_ related and he brought home different ideas to Dean every single night. Dean had found it endearing instead of obnoxious. He hadn't realized just how much Sam had wanted to marry him…or maybe just to get married at all. As it turned out, Sam had a great eye and between him and Castiel they were making really awesome decisions about the possibilities for their upcoming wedding. One other thing that Sam was doing that made Dean smile…he was asking Ben's opinion on all the arrangements. He was making sure that Dean's son felt that he was as involved in the marriage as the two men that would be standing opposite of each other at the alter at the end of next month.

The ringing of his office phone pulled Dean out of his thoughts as he glanced at the number checking to see if he recognized it…it was Adam's office number at the hospital. While it wasn't totally out of the ordinary for Sam's little brother to call Dean…it hadn't happened in several weeks and it had Dean instantly curious why.

"Hey Adam, how are you?" Dean asked as he leaned back in his chair and turned so that he was looking out at the gray skyline instead of at the glass leading into the waiting area.

"Dean…I've been better. I don't suppose Sam is there with you?" Adam's voice was heavy and pitched low, almost like he had been crying.

"Adam, is everything alright?" Dean leaned forward and turned away from the view, his heart speeding up as he waited for an answer.

He heard the staggered intake of breath and the pause before Adam continued. "No Dean…everything's not alright…I guess you're going to find out anyways…I got a call from my step-mom today…my father died early this morning." His voice caught before he could continue and Dean's eyes closed in silent acceptance as he waited for Adam to continue. "She said it was a heart attack…the funeral is next Tuesday in California."

"Oh…Adam…I'm so sorry. You haven't told Sam?" he asked, knowing that he hadn't or else Sam would have called him immediately.

"No I couldn't get a hold of him. That's why I called you…I thought that he might be there."

Dean pulled his hand across his face in sadness as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on the smooth surface of his desk. "No Adam…I'm afraid that Sam's at work until 7pm. Should we come over when he gets off? Would it be easier if I tell him rather than telling him over the phone?"

Adam was silent for a minute while he considered this offer, "Yeah…I think that might be a good idea Dean. I don't even know how I would tell him…he might take it better coming from you first. You know where Jo and I live right?"

"Uh…Off of Lincoln in those renovated townhomes…right?" Dean answered after a minute. "Sam pointed them out a couple of months ago."

Adam wasn't really surprised that his older brother had shown his boyfriend where they lived. He had meant to have both Dean and Sam over for dinner, but with taking over at the surgical center in the orthopedic wing of the hospital…he had been so busy that it just hadn't happened yet. "Yeah. I'm headed home now and Jo should already be there. Just come by whenever Sam gets home…it's not like this isn't news that'll keep for a few hours."

Dean said his goodbyes and hung up the phone feeling a little nauseated, he and Sam were in such a good place right now and this was really going to suck. Dean knew that Sam had some seriously unresolved issues with his dad…the last time that they had spoken the words had been heated and angry when Sam confronted him about his twisting of Adam's and Sam's relationship. Their father had deliberately tried to hammer a wedge of hatred between them…and for a long time been completely successful at it. This was going to really kill Sam.

XXXX

Sam walked into the house whistling as he reached down and scratched Jynx behind the ears as the lab barked and jumped around in excitement. He laughed at the dog and walked to the fridge pulling out a beer and popping the cap off as he listened to see where Dean was in the house. He knew that he was home…the Impala and every other car that Dean owned were in either the driveway or the garage. "Dean?" He called out as he took a long draw from the frosty beer.

"I'm in the den Sam." Came the almost immediate reply.

Sam walked to the den and smiled as he looked at Dean's profile, he was lit up by the light radiating off the shiny mahogany desk as Dean signed something, his tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth as he concentrated…it was the cutest thing that Sam had seen in a long time. He couldn't help the impulse that pushed him into the room as he slid behind Dean and wrapped his arms around the other man, burying his face in Dean's neck. He loved the way the older man smelled, like leather and aftershave and something that couldn't be reproduced…it was all Dean.

His lips were sliding along Dean's throat and up his jaw as Dean leaned his head back exposing more of his luscious throat to Sam's questing lips. Sam groaned deep in his chest as he finally took Dean's plump lower lip gently between his teeth and nibbled at it before licking along the still closed lips and thrusting his tongue inside as Dean's lips slid immediately apart. Dean kissed him back with equal fervor…but there was something off. Sam pulled away and looked into the concerned green eyes of his partner, his own eyes narrowing as he tried to work out what he was seeing reflected in that beloved gaze.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked as he leaned his hip against the desk and cocked his leg as he looked pointedly at the other man. Dean dropped his gaze and shook his head slowly 'no'. Sam's breathing sped up as a million awful scenarios ran through his head in all of two seconds. He reached forward and gently took Dean's chin, bringing his eyes back to Sam's face. "What happened Dean…it's not Ben is it?" he asked worriedly.

Dean shook his head, and pulled in a deep breath before he plunged forward with the news. "Uh…no Sam. It's not Ben." He reached out and took Sam's long fingers and twined his own with them. "I got a call from Adam today." Sam's head cocked to the side and he looked confused as he waited for Dean to continue. Although he thought it was odd that his brother was calling Dean about something that definitely seemed to involve him. "Uh…Sam…he called about your father." Sam's fingers stilled in their kneading of Dean's palm and he gave his full attention to the his partner.

"What about my father Dean…" he whispered.

Dean looked away and heard it as Sam made a mental connection…something bad had happened to his father. "He passed away early this morning…heart attack." Dean stumbled over the bitter words in his haste to just get them out of his mouth. Sam's hand stilled and his finger loosened until Dean's hand was simply sitting in his…no real effort being expended by either of them to hold the other.

Sam's eyes immediately looked wounded as he turned glassy blue-green orbs in Dean's direction and shook his head in denial. "No…no…no…" he muttered.

Dean's own eyes teared up as he watched the emotions shifting across Sam's face as he internally dealt with the loss of his father. A father that Sam was pretty sure thought that he hated him…because of the last conversation that they had had…not even a month ago. It had happened after Sam had talked with Adam and they had realized that their father had deliberately tried to pry them apart. Sam was still fuzzy on the details of why…although he thought that it had something to do with his being 'gay' and his choice to leave the world of law behind as well. His father had always been extremely proud of the fact that Sam had graduated with a law degree and then been asked to join a big law firm…though he had hated Gabriel and all that he represented.

Dean stood up and slipped between Sam's lax knees and wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him against his hard chest. "I'm so sorry Sammy…" he whispered as he simply held a stunned Sam.

Sam felt the first bubbles of emotions erupt from his chest as the anger and the sorrow of losing his father settled into his mind and heart. He heard the sound as the pain burst from his lips in a cacophony of rushing air as the tears dripped from his lashes. Dean simply pulled him tighter and was gratified when Sam's arms finally clutched at his shoulders in an effort to seek support and accept the fact that Dean wasn't going to leave him to deal with this tragedy on his own. Not that he had ever thought that Dean would leave him to deal with anything on his own…but he had never been more grateful for the comforting presence of the older man than he was right at this moment. Because it meant that he could let Dean be strong enough for the both of them…since he couldn't be that rock at the moment.

Dean simply held Sam as he cried, his shoulder wet from the salty tears of the larger man…Dean knew what this was. He knew what it was like to have regrets so strong that they overwhelm a person's ability to even think clearly. Once Sam had started to calm a bit and the sobs had turned into hiccupped noises that sounded nothing like Sam…Dean made a decision that they would go and see Adam tomorrow. Sam wasn't ready to deal with this at the moment…he would get Sam to bed and give Adam a call.

"Sammy…you wanna head upstairs? I'll bring you some tea…" Dean asked as he pulled away from Sam's shaking frame. Sam turned destroyed eyes on him and Dean felt the air rush from his lungs as he looked at the utter devastation reflecting out of Sam's normally jovial face. Sam reached up and ran the sleeves of his jacket across his eyes in an attempt to quell the flood of salty tears. He nodded and leaned away from Dean, turning and heading in the direction of the large staircase. He turned back for just a moment and smiled sadly at Dean.

"Don't be too long Dean." He choked out around the suffocating emotions.

Dean tilted his head to the side and nodded at Sam in agreement, watching sadly as Sam turned and walked to the stairs.

Dean turned to the kitchen and went to make Sam the tea, he heard the heavy footsteps of his boyfriend as he ascended the stairs and went into their room.

Sam looked at the bed and then he walked into the bathroom, his body in shock at the news. His mind was tumbling through his last conversation with his father and he wasn't at all happy that it had been the last one that he would have with the man. He looked at his swollen red eyes in the mirror and leaned his head against his reflection for a moment while he searched for the strength to pull his clothes off and crawl into the shower. He pulled in a shuddering breath and slammed his fist into the mirror in an instant of uncontrollable rage…he felt the mirror give under the strength of his knuckles and the subsequent pain as the glass splinters sliced into the tender skin. Sam stared at the blood running over his hand…transfixed by the brilliant hue of color for a moment. Then his eyes flickered up and he looked at the bloody star pattern that had broken the mirror and he thought that it looked a bit like their lives. A broken pattern…one that bled and crackled out in a million directions with no really point of origin and no real ending. He sighed and reached down pulling the button on his jeans open and then sliding his shirts over his head and dropping them to the floor, oblivious to the blood that his injured hand left on the material. His eyes flickered back to his chest and the open point on his jeans, his boxer-briefs peaking above the lowered zipper.

Sam didn't notice that Dean had stepped into the bathroom, he was staring at the broken mirror and the blood dripping off Sam's right hand. His eyebrow's came together in sympathy and he stepped forward, gently taking Sam's hand in his own and looking at it with such a pained expression that Sam looked away.

"Sammy…" Dean said quietly. He reached up with his other hand and gently turned Sam's face back toward his…his green eyes were understanding and gentle as he brought Sam's injured knuckles to his lips and he gently kissed the damaged hand.

Sam's wounded eyes flickered to Dean's and suddenly it was all he could do to pull the smaller man into his arms and ravage his lips. Dean kissed him back just as desperately, his hands twisting gently into Sam's soft hair, pulling his head lower to give Dean better access.

"Dean…" Sam groaned in his throat. His tongue was thrusting inside of Dean's mouth and he was nearly punishing Dean's tongue as he tried to dominate it. The anger and the rage that he was feeling at his father death was transferred into the desperate kiss. Dean knew what this was…and he accepted it as something that Sam needed. Sam thrust his hands under Dean's shirt and pulled it roughly from his body, his lips only leaving Dean's long enough to remove the offending clothing. He then used his long reach to turn on the water in the shower as he pushed Dean back into the cascading water. Dean flipped them so that Sam was pressed into the wall of the shower and plundered Sam's mouth, his own tongue dipping and diving even as his hands pushed desperately at Sam's jeans and boxers. The wet material difficult to maneuver down Sam's well-muscled legs, the moment they had dropped far enough to release his rock hard erection was the moment that Dean moaned his appreciation.

Sam spun them again, pushing Dean against the wall…hard. He then ripped at Dean's own kaki dress pants, pulling the button off completely in his haste to get them off of Dean's hips. He knew that he should slow down…that he could hurt Dean, but something about the way that he was feeling at the moment was so primal and needy that he simply couldn't take full control…not right now…not yet. He needed Dean…and he needed to be inside of Dean…NOW!

Dean's own lust hardened cock sprang free as Sam pushed the material down and it fell in a wet heap at Dean's feet. He growled his own version of appreciation and reached down with shaking fingers, grabbing Dean's hard shaft and sliding his palm along the soft underside. "Dean…" he groaned.

Dean's head fell back and exposed his neck to Sam's questing lips as his fingers slipped along the wet shaft of his cock. The warm water was creating a warm cocoon inside of the shower, the steam rising from the drain as they kissed each other fervently. "Need you Dean…now." Sam moaned and the sound was so wanton and abandoned that Dean would have given Sam anything in the moment…anything he needed Dean would do.  
"What do you need, baby?" he questioned as he reached down and stroked the thick shaft of Sam's aching cock in an attempt to alleviate some of the strain. Sam threw his head back and nearly whimpered at the caressing, feather light touches that Dean was managing to do while still looking him in the eyes.

"I need to be inside you Dean." He managed to ground out through the ripples of emotions that were threatening to overtake his body. Dean nodded and turned around…offering Sam exactly what he had asked for…

"Need the lube Dean…" Sam managed to remember.

Dean looked over his shoulder and shook his head, "No time Sam. Just do it."

Sam narrowed his eyes, but the need to be one with Dean was pushing all other thoughts out of his head, he reached down and ran his hands over the rounded ass in front of him. He loved everything about Dean's ass, the toned and tanned skin so enticing that he found that he was immediately thrusting his finger inside of the smaller man. Dean leaned his head against the wall and bit his lip against the sudden intrusion…it didn't hurt per-say…but it wasn't exactly comfortable. He had never done this without extensive preparation and a lot of lube. But Sam needed this…and he needed it to be more primal than it had ever been before…_Dean could do that_…for Sam.

Sam slid a second finger inside almost immediately after the first, he was scissoring the other man open almost frantically. He needed to bury his cock inside of Dean…for some reason he was absolutely certain that this would alleviate some of his pain. He thrust a third finger inside and he was too far gone in his world of turmoil to see the pinched face that Dean made that the slight pain from the quick insertion of another finger had caused him. Dean was biting back the pained grimaces that were fighting to the surface as Sam bit him on the shoulder, not hard…just enough to establish dominance. Tonight, Sam was definitely calling the shots…not that Dean really minded.

Sam suddenly pulled his fingers out of Dean and grasped his hips as he lined his cock up and opened Dean's ass-cheeks as he started to slide inside of the other man. The crown of his engorged cock breaking the ring of muscles and causing the smaller man to inhale sharply at the dull pain, Sam stilled instantly…something about Dean's sound of pain resonating deep within him. "You okay Dean." He gasped as he waited for his partner to adjust.

Dean nodded and turned slightly so that Sam could claim his lips in a passionate kiss…and then Sam felt more in control of himself. He could feel Dean trembling beneath him as he waited, his tongue sliding over Dean's and then biting his lower lip gently. Dean started to shift beneath him, and Sam pushed inside a little further, he could feel Dean lean heavily against the wall…he knew that Dean's hip wasn't fully healed yet. But he also knew that if he brought it up the other man would deny that there was anything wrong and then he would be angry with Sam. Sam knew about pain…he knew about keeping it to himself until it had nearly destroyed him and his relationships. He closed his eyes as he felt himself settle back into his body, he gently pushed the rest of the way inside of Dean until he was fully seated inside him.

He shifted his hips until he felt his cock slide into the bundle of nerves inside of Dean and felt it as Dean's body responded and there was a perceptible tightening of his muscles. The moan of wanton need that Dean produced kinda helped tip him off too.

Sam pushed the emotional pain of his father's death down as he concentrated on making what had started out about him…about Dean. He pulled his tongue over the base of Dean's neck and continued to create a rhythmic pace as he thrust into and pulled out of the other man. Sam reached down wrapped his fingers around Dean's long, thick shaft, matching his strokes with his thrusts. He felt Dean shudder with pleasure as the combined rhythms of Sam's body and hands brought him closer to orgasm.

"Dean…" Sam's voice was almost guttural…and Dean didn't think that he had ever heard anything so sexy in his entire life. He leaned back into Sam's strong chest and felt the familiar electricity building somewhere in the vicinity of his toes. He tossed his wet blonde hair back against Sam as his release rocketed through his body and had him spilling his cum over Sam's hand in thick white torrents as his body simultaneously contracted around Sam's cock.

Sam's own head leaned down against Dean's shoulder as he felt the build of radiant heat start at the base of his spine and spiral its way through his body until it was sparking every nerve ending with intense pleasure. He moaned against Dean's skin as he thrust until he had milked his own cock of any and all bodily fluids. He slowly released Dean's softening cock and pulled his own from inside of Dean with a slow 'pop' as it slid free. He felt it as Dean's body leaned limply against the tiles as the water continued to cascade over them.

Sam was suddenly worried that he had hurt Dean in his desperation; he reached out and turned Dean around so that he could look into those brilliant green eyes. When Dean's gaze met Sam's he was relieved to see nothing but pleasure and complete satisfaction in those eyes. "You okay Dean?" he asked as he reached up and ran his fingers lovingly along his strong jaw. Dean smiled and leaned up to kiss Sam softly on his kiss-swollen lips.

"Never been better Sammy…" There was nothing hidden as Sam searched Dean's eyes for any sign that he wasn't being entirely truthful…but there was nothing. Dean was good.

Dean reached up and ran his fingers through Sam's wet hair… "I'm just sorry that you have to go through this Sam." Sam nodded his understanding and pulled Dean into a hug.

"At least I have you." He said as he ran his fingers up and down Dean's spine possessively.

Dean chuckled. "Always Sammy."

TBC…

**Author's Note: ** _Okay so the funeral…and it turns out that Sam's family has a surprise for him…you'll have to wait to find out what that is…and whether or not it is a good things or a bad thing. Also anything else that you guys want to see explored in the story? Castiel and Gabriel will return next chapter, and perhaps Carmen and Balthazar as well. They will all be there for the wedding for sure….Thanks for reading._

**Please Review: My Muse craves them!**


	44. Envelope

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned._**

**Chapter 44**

_Envelope_

Dean wasn't sure how this whole thing was going to go with Sam's family. He didn't want to take the chance that this was opening an avenue for them to hurt Sam again, but it wasn't his decision…it was Sam's. And whether or not he liked it…it was one that he would have to respect. The only thing that left now…and one that they were fighting about…was exactly how they were _getting_ to California for the funeral. Dean wanted to drive…Sam wanted to fly. The idea of crawling back into an airplane was scary as hell as far as he was concerned. He certainly didn't Ben in the plane and he definitely didn't want Sam in that damn flying death trap either. But Sam was nothing if not stubborn and while that was something that Dean admired about the man it also happened to drive him a little bonkers too.

Consciously Dean understood that the crash in Alaska had been nothing but a culmination of bad events…but that didn't stop his heart from pounding like a jackhammer at the thought of trying the 'friendly skies' again. He stared out the large bay window of his dining room his expression worried; the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon sending brilliant soft yellow light mixed in with orange and pale blue. He hadn't slept well the night before, in fact once he had ensured that Sam would sleep through the night…after having worn him out _physically_…Dean had wandered down to the kitchen. He had been there ever since.

His coffee was just finishing up as he heard the shuffling feet of Sam coming around the corner. It never failed to amaze him that he could tell Sam's shuffle from Ben's…but he could...and that thought made him smile inwardly. Sam had integrated himself to so fully into Dean's life that there was no way that Dean see his future without the shaggy-haired, gorgeous pilot.

"Sammy?" he called over his shoulder without turning around.

"Morning Dean." Sam replied as he shuffled past Dean to the now beeping coffee maker, he pulled a mug from the cabinet and set about making himself a 'doctored' version of what Dean called coffee. His hair was messed up from sleep and he was wearing a pair of jogging pants and a loose white t-shirt…and no socks or slippers. Dean thought he looked _okay_ considering the news that he had gotten the night before. Secretly he would have thought Sam looked sexy as hell in the mornings…no matter how he came out their bedroom. But all things considered he conceded that Sam looked 'okay' today.

"How're you feeling this morning?" Dean asked as he stared at Sam's broad back in both appreciation and sadness at the slight slump of Sam's strong shoulders, which he easily saw there.

Sam inhaled deeply and turned red-rimmed eyes in Dean's direction; he plastered a false smile on his lips and pulled out the chair next to Dean sinking into it bonelessly.

Sam set his coffee on the table and shook his head, "I've been better Dean…not gonna lie."

Dean nodded and reached out to run his fingers through Sam's messy locks, "I know Sammy…anything I can do?" He bit his lower lip in frustration as Sam shook his head at the answer that he'd already known he would get from the other man. Sam was getting predictable for him at this point.

He pulled his hand away from Sam and leaned back in his chair, just watching his partner deal with his loss. Dean wanted to take some of that burden from Sam, but he knew that if their positions were reversed he wouldn't allow Sam to carry his pain either.

Sam exhaled as he saw the change in Dean's body language…he wasn't going to press for information. He twisted in his chair so that his knees were between Dean's and leaned his head forward until his forehead rested against Dean's broad shoulder.

"I just wish I could have talked to him…" he whispered into the grey cotton of Dean's t-shirt; Sam's hands dropping and twisting into the soft denim of his jeans as he stared at Dean's bare feet under the table.

"I know Sammy." He said softly as his hands came around the larger man and held him quietly. This was about the worst thing that Dean could think of…sitting here and watching Sam suffer and knowing that for all his money and power he couldn't fix this.

Sam nodded against his shoulder and then sat up, grabbing his coffee and taking a long slow drink of the bitter liquid.

Carmen came around the corner and silently went to the machine, pouring herself a cup of morning joe…before padding quietly over to the table and sitting across from the two men. Dean's green eyes flickered up to meet her concerned brown gaze and he shook his head slightly indicating that this wasn't the time to explain what she was seeing.

To her credit, she nodded at Dean and grabbed the paper that he left abandoned in front of him, pulling out the classifieds.

"So Balthazar called me this morning…he's going to be in town and wanted to know if he could take me and Ben to the zoo?" Carmen said casually as she glanced up at Dean for his reaction.

Dean's eyebrow's knitted together as he considered this…and then he nodded with a slight smile as he noticed the incredibly hopeful look on Carmen's face. "I think that Ben would really enjoy that. He said that you didn't make it to the African animals last time you were there…you guys got stuck in the polar bear's section." Dean shivered at the thought of bears…in general…he still couldn't quite shake the continued fear that the large carnivores brought up in him. Not after the attack in Alaska. Some nights he could still feel the claws as they ripped into his side, but worse than that was their breath…bears had breath that smelled of death and decay…it was a smell that a victim of a bear attack never _forgets…_and he hadn't.

Sam's blue-green eyes flickered over as he saw Dean mentally 'checkout' after the mention of the bears. They had never really talked about the attack in Alaska…he had always assumed that Dean had dealt with it because it didn't seem to bother him…but apparently there were still some things that Dean didn't feel he needed to be told.

"Balthazar's coming?" he asked as he tried to take the focus off Dean.

Carmen looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, he's coming in for business and he wondered if maybe he and I could spend some time together…does that bother you Sam?" Her eyes were concerned, she didn't want to cross any lines with her bosses and while she knew that Sam obviously liked and trusted Balthazar…he'd seemed a little concerned when the Brit started showing _personal _interest in her.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise and he held his hands up in a defensive manner. "What? No. Not at all Carmen…he's a great guy. It's just that he doesn't have that great a reputation for monogamy…and I don't want to see you get hurt…that's all."

Her face softened as she watched the myriad of emotions flash across Sam's face. "Thanks for the heads-up Sam. I'll be careful." She said with a smile as her eyes went back to Dean's…she saw the same concern reflected out his emerald gaze and she nodded at him too.

Dean inhaled deeply and looked at the clock, "Sam we have to get going. We need to be at Ray's at 9am…Cas and Gabe are meeting us there for breakfast."

Sam's eyes snapped over to Dean's relaxed posture, nothing in his body said _hurry the hell up Sam, _but apparently they had somewhere to be. "Breakfast?" he asked.

Dean nodded and stood up, stretching his back and turning toward the stairs intent on getting his boots from the bedroom. A knock at the front door caused him to step in that direction instead. He closed the distance in a few limped steps and pulled the heavy door open. A Fed-Ex man standing on his doorstep with a package in his left hand and staring at the address was startled by the prompt answer to his knock.

"Uh…yeah I'm looking for a Sam Campbell?"

Dean's eyes narrowed and he looked over his shoulder at Sam's back. "I can take it." He said as he reached for the electronic device and signed his name. The man smiled and handed him the manila package turning quickly away from the customer, heading back to his van for more deliveries.

Dean stared at the package noticing that it was from a law firm and that it had originated in California. It was thick and that never seemed to bode well when things came from a _law office_. He turned and walked back into the dining room, setting the package down in front of Sam.

Sam looked from the package to Dean's supportive eyes and slowly picked up the envelope. The particular law office it was from immediately caught his attention and he swallowed nervously as he started to pull the thing open.

Dean sank back into the chair next to Sam and watched as he opened the first folder that slid out. Sam's eyes got wider and wider as he read…when they flickered back up to Dean's he was nearly vibrating with nervous energy.

"Sammy? What is it?" Dean asked quietly.

XXXX

Castiel was sitting on the bed tying his shoes when he felt the mattress dip behind him and a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. His eyes slid shut as he felt a pair of lips press gently just below his left ear and move slowly down his neck until they were resting in the crook between the base of his neck and his collarbone. "Morning…" Gabriel whispered against his soft skin, the warm breath sending shivers of pleasure through Castiel as he unconsciously leaned into the contact.

"I love it when you do that…" Cas moaned low in his throat, causing Gabriel to chuckle as he sat back and moved his fingers through Cas's soft dark hair. He knew that the other man had just finished styling it so this was the perfect time to do it.

Castiel twisted suddenly and stood up… "But I hate it when you do that..." He bit out as he rushed to the mirror to fix the damage that Gabriel had done to his perfectly styled '_just rolled out of bed_' look.

Gabriel couldn't help but snicker as he crawled off the bed and went to the closet to grab a pair of jeans and a shirt. "I know…that's why I do it…and secretly you love it." He finished.

Castiel threw a glare in his direction as he continued to fix his hair, "I do not '_secretly love it_'."

Gabriel smirked and raised his eyebrows…wriggling them at Castiel in such a childish manner that all the other man could do was laugh at the sight. His cell phone rang and Gabriel made a grab for it, pressing the 'send' button.

"Hello?" he said. Gabriel hadn't even bothered to check the screen to see who was calling, he pulled the phone away from his ear and nodded to himself when he saw Dean's number reflected on the caller ID.

"Gabriel?" Dean's voice was frantic and immediately had Gabriel's full attention.

"What's wrong Dean?" the lawyer asked quickly…causing Castiel to cross instantly to his side, a worried expression marring his beautiful features as he looked into Gabriel's concerned golden eyes.

"It's Sam…" Dean said softly.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _Told you guys there would be a development…and I never go back on my word…so here it is. I'll get the next chapter up soon, sorry for the 'kinda' cliffhanger._

**Please Review: I'll end your torment much faster that way…promise. J**


	45. Support

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SEX SCENE. Don't like...Don't read._**

**Chapter 45**

_Support_

Gabriel and Castiel rushed up the steps once they had finally gotten to Dean's place. The initial shock of the frantic phone call from Dean still hadn't worn off…Gabriel was scared and he wasn't afraid to admit that. He loved Sam…even if he wasn't _in_ love with Sam, he would always care for the man. They had meant _something_ to one another when they were together, hell…they had both thought they would die together. But fate as it turned out had other plans for their love story…and it didn't involve each other.

Castiel grabbed his hand before he could hit the doorbell causing him to bring his worried golden eyes to the equally concerned deep blue gaze of his partner. "Gabe…he's going to be okay. Sam's strong and he has Dean…he's gonna be okay." Castiel pulled Gabriel into his arms and held him as the tremors in Gabriel's shoulders lessened. His breathing was hitching painfully as he tried to rein in the helpless feelings rushing through his system. At least now they knew why Sam's father had been such an incredible ass… He inhaled deeply and then pulled slowly from the comforting embrace of the other man, his eyes finding the loving support pouring out of Castiel's face more comforting than he would have thought possible.

"I know Cas…It's just…they've dealt with so much and this just ads one more stone to an already very heavy load." Gabriel's voice was soft but it was steady as he squeezed Castiel's fingers in gratitude. Cas threw him a brilliant smile and leaned in gently brushing his full lips across Gabriel's. It was quick and almost chaste, except for the slight moan that accidentally escaped Cas's throat as he pulled back from Gabriel's soft lips. He brought his fingers up and gently traced his face. "I love you Gabe." He said quietly.

Gabriel flashed him the most charming smile that he had ever seen…and that included the ones that Dean could throw out on a whim… "I know Cas…I love you too, so much."

They turned and Gabriel pressed the doorbell, waiting impatiently for someone to answer. He was surprised when Balthazar opened the front door; the Brit just smiled his usual cocky smile and stepped to the side to allow the two surprised men into the house.

"What're you doing here?" Cas asked as his eyes flitted around the entryway looking for Dean or Sam.

The blue eyed man laughed, his british accent coloring his answer. "Well I was in town for business…so I thought I'd better come on by and check on my favorite people."

"You came to see Carmen, didn't you?" Gabe snarked as he raised his eyebrow at the foreigner.

Balthazar barked a laugh at the honest nature of the lawyer. "They're in the kitchen." He stepped aside as the men walked through the entryway and into the dining area headed straight back to the kitchen near the far end of the house.

"So how long are you planning on being in town?" Castiel asked conversationally.

Balthazar smiled broadly and shrugged his shoulders. "No idea…until all _this_ blows over for sure." His voice took on a sad quality as he remarked on Sam's current situation. He would never have wished this on anyone…and particularly not a friend.

Cas nodded at the cryptic answer. His attention was drawn by the soft murmurs of voices as they entered the kitchen; Sam and Dean were seated at the breakfast bar. Sam leaning over a cup of coffee and Dean gently rubbing slow circles on his broad back as Ben and Carmen stood in the kitchen cooking up some pancakes and eggs. Well Carmen was cooking Ben was listening to the eggs pop in the cooking pan. It was a very domestic scene and Castiel could almost pretend that Sam's life hadn't been torn apart in the time it took to write one letter. _Damn his father anyways._

Sam looked like crap…his face was haggard and his usually jovial eyes were haunted with black rings under them. Dean simply looked worried, he was sitting at an odd angle to accommodate the limitations of his still healing body…but he was definitely giving all the support in the world to his partner.

XXXX

Dean ran his fingers over the ridges in Sam's muscled back. He could feel the strong muscles jumping with increasing tension as the larger man stared into the now cold cup of black coffee…and Sam hated black coffee. His eyebrow's pulled together as he reflected on the last two days. First Adam call, telling them that Sam's father had passed away and then they get that dam envelope from the lawyer's office informing Sam that due to his father's last will and testament…he didn't need to be at the reading because he wasn't technically his father's son…not by blood.

That bloody envelope had contained the DNA tests that had shown irrefutably that Sam was not his father's biological son. His mother had been with someone before she'd married his 'father' and apparently _that_ man was his biological father. Although his mother had never revealed the man's name to either his father or anyone else and now it seemed that Sam would never know. The last link to that identity had been perhaps, his father…

This was one of the worst things that Dean could think of…learning that your family wasn't _really_ your family. Learning that the only reason that your father had raised you was because of your mother. He wondered if Sam felt like his father had only tolerated Sam's existence, and eventually perhaps learned to care for him, for more than thirty years, but that maybe he hadn't _really_ wanted Sam beyond giving the kid his last name. But it seemed as though Michael Campbell hadn't wanted to leave Sam in the dark about this situation for the whole of his life…so he had written a letter explaining everything and included all the medical proof…and then paid a damn lawyer to send it in the event of his death. But the conversations that they'd had about Sam's family didn't seem to support that...there has to be something more going on here than a simple 'you're not really my kid' situation. But damned if Dean had any clue what it might be...but he would be looking into it.

Anger seethed inside of Dean as he felt the hitch in Sam's breathing as he continued to stare off into space. The others walked into the room and looked at the scene, no one really sure what to say to the broken man sitting at the counter. Dean almost wished that he hadn't taken that call from Adam…although he supposed that that would have meant that they would have gotten blindsided by this information and the death of Sam's 'father'. Somehow, he didn't think that Sam would've handled that _double whammy_ any better than he was handling this version of events.

Gabriel had walked around so that he was facing Sam and leaned in to gently take one of Sam's hands in his own smaller one. "Sam…I'm so sorry…is there anything that I can do for you?"

Sam brought bleary red eyes up and shook his head as he tried to smile as his ex. Castiel was standing slightly off to the side, he wasn't really sure how much comfort he would be, but he could be there for Dean and Gabriel…and through them, Sam.

Dean watched the interactions as he sat beside Sam trying to come up with a reasonable solution. He knew that Sam would still want to attend the funeral…because he would still need the closure that it would offer. But that funeral was in two days in California and he knew that Sam wasn't going to be in an _accepting_ frame of mind by then. This funeral was not something that he was looking forward to...not that he _ever_ looked forward to a funeral. But with this one came some pretty hefty challenges and the damage that it was causing Sam was just about killing Dean...he couldn't fix this for Sam..._and that's what killing me. _He thought sadly.

XXXX

The day had passed quickly in a flurry of people coming to offer their condolences and of course to check on Sam. Adam and Jo had stopped by in the evening and damn had _that_ conversation been really fun. Dean had watched as Adam's anger reached new levels as he read the documents, he had confirmed that they were indeed authentic medical reports but he had taken them with him anyways to research the evidence.

Adam had reassured Sam that it didn't matter what those damn documents said…_they were brothers._ Jo had been sweet and concerned about the problem; she and Dean had talked while Sam and Adam discussed the funeral. It had been determined that they would fly down for the funeral…that idea had made Dean's palms start to sweat. He was going with Sam to that damn funeral, but he would have done anything to avoid getting on another plane. But this was for Sammy…so he would deal with it.

Finally after 8pm everyone had cleared out. Carmen and Balthazar had taken Ben out for the night, in order to give the two men some time alone. Sam had been pretty quiet all day and it was starting to really concern Dean. He didn't want to see Sam pull into himself like this…it wasn't healthy and he should know since he was an expert at it.

"Sam?" he asked quietly as he sat on the edge of their bed watching Sam finish brushing his teeth. He stuck his head out of the bathroom and raised his eyebrows in answer to his name.

Dean bit his lower lip as he noticed Sam's haggard appearance. His eyes were still red and slightly puffy and his shoulders were slumped with the weight of the last couple of days. Dean stood up and walked to where Sam had turned back to the sink, spitting out the excess toothpaste and rinsing both his mouth out and setting the blue toothbrush in the holder near the sink. Dean stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Sam's large frame from behind. "What can I do?" he whispered, leaning his forehead against Sam's broad back. He felt the shuddered breath that his partner took and closed his eyes in an effort to control his own rising feelings.

Sam twisted in his arms so they were face to face and brought his hands up, gently taking Dean's face between them and looking into his worried emerald gaze. He shook his head; the words lost in a sea of emotion as he leaned forward and brushed his lips across Dean's own. Sam tasted of mint and sadness. The kiss was soft but needy and caused Dean to slide his hands down, pulling Sam's hips closer to his own. He was grateful that Sam wasn't wearing anything but a pair of track pants as he ran his hands back up the smooth skin that spanned the broad expanse of Sam's back.

Sam deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue along Dean's lips asking for entrance, Dean's lips immediately parted and Sam's tongue darted inside. His tongue playing with Dean's in the now familiar tangle that represented a power struggle of epic proportions. A groan escaped Dean's throat as he ran his hands further up and tangled them in Sam's soft hair. He could feel the rising need in Sam as he pressed his hips closer, the obvious erection pressing into his own rising cock.

Sam pulled away suddenly and then pulled Dean to the bed, where he laid him down and climbed on top, leaning into kiss Dean's slightly swollen lips. He shifted his head as he dropped his lips to the soft line along Dean's throat, his hands reaching up to card through Dean's blonde hair. It was Sam's turn to groan as Dean's fingers slipped lower and pressed at the elastic on his pants, pushing them down and exposing the rounded top of his ass so that Dean could gently rub along the soft tender skin. Sam's cock jumped at the feeling of Dean's fingers feathering over his tanned skin. The electricity that flowed through that single touch was damn near palpable.

But Sam didn't want _this _to end, he felt the tears start to form in his eyes as he took in the absolute love and acceptance that he knew Dean was offering him. "Love you…" he said softly against Dean's throat as he dropped his lips lower and feathered light kisses along Dean's collar bone. He felt his partner lean his head back, exposing more length of neck for him to kiss. Sam shifted his weight so that he was slightly off to the side as he reached down and pushed at Dean's boxers. He slipped his hand inside and gently touched the fully erect shaft that now peaked above the waistband. Dean moaned as Sam's fingers ghosted along the soft skin and he wrapped his hand around the weeping crown, dipping his fingers into the slit and rubbing slowly. "Ahh….God…Sammy…" Dean breathed; throwing his head back in response to the electricity was pulsing through his system. He was gratified to hear the quickening of Sam's own breathing as he took in the sight and sounds of Dean's wanton response. Suddenly Sam's lips were back on his, his own tongue plundering Dean's mouth like they would never have another chance. Sam was instantly shoving Dean's clothes out of the way as the need to be _inside_ of Dean overruled his brain, he sat back and pulled the offending material down Dean's legs and threw them somewhere in the corner. Dean watched with lust blown forest green eyes as Sam undressed him. Sam then immediately pushed his own pants off, kicking them off his ankles and onto the floor as he leaned forward and positioned his naked body over Dean's. Their cock's sliding deliciously together as the slight sheen of sweat coated both their skins. Sam shifted his hips and latched onto Dean's throat again, his hands moving down to grab the thick stiff shaft of his partner's cock and then dropping to Dean's tight hole. He thrust a finger into the other man and felt Dean's hips buck up into him at the intrusion, it was a natural response to the preparation…but Sam wasn't about to do anything that might possible hurt this man. He proceeded to wipe the precome off Dean's cock and use it as a lubricant for the first finger, but before he tried to put in another finger; he sat back and reached for the lube that was in the nightstand. Sam coated his fingers and slipped them around Dean's ass as he sat back and watched Dean's intense green eyes watching him hungrily from the pillow.

The ache in his own cock getting more pressing as he watched the responses of his partner… "You're so beautiful…" whispered as he continued to watche Dean's lust blown eyes as they closed in pleasure. Sam's fingers slid across the small bundle of nerves inside of Dean. "Fuck! So good…Sam…" he groaned. A small smile played at the corners of Sam's mouth as he watched the '_display_' that was _Dean Winchester_ in the throes of passion. "God…" Sam said hoarsely as he dipped forward again, attaching his lips to Dean's once more his fingers continuing to scissor inside of Dean…opening him up.

His own aching cock sliding against Dean's stomach as he shifted again and moved to push a third finger inside of Dean…watching as Dean's eyes tracked his movements. "Sam…please…" he whispered in a voice gone all gravelly in passion, as Sam continued to watch him with an intensity that was making Dean even 'harder' _if that was even possible._ He wanted this…every time they were together he thought that he could never _want _Sam more than that the last time…and every time he was proven wrong.

Sam nodded and pulled back to slick up his own weeping cock, and then lined it up with Dean; he started to slide inside the smaller man. Sam felt the crown slip passed the tight little ring of muscles and watched with hooded eyes as Dean's head pressed deeper into the pillow. The look of intense pleasure belying the slight hiss from Dean as Sam stilled and waited for him to adjust to the increased pressure of his cock. As soon as Sam stopped moving, Dean was reaching for his hips and pulling on him until Sam was full seated inside of him. "Move damn-it." Dean bit out as the need to feel Sam's cock thrusting in and out of him infiltrated and took over his brain.

The pressure that was Sam began to slip and move within him, Sam was pulling almost completely out and then sliding back in forcefully, the sound of flesh meeting flesh resounded through their room. The pleasure that shot through Sam at the feeling of being balls deep inside this man was so palpable that it made his muscles quake with its intensity. The tiny ridges of muscles that were currently clenching around Sam's engorged cock were simply delicious, and they were sending tendrils of pleasure through him as he fell into a steady rhythm; Dean's little noises of encouragement spurring him on. "God yes…Sammy…" Dean breathed heavily as Sam's hand wrapped around his own jumping and weeping cock, Sam matched the rhythm of his hand with those of his hips and closed his eyes as the world simply fell away…at least for a few moments and _there was nothing but him and Dean_…_and this moment_.

Sam felt the gathering heat in his belly as his climax approached, but he wanted Dean to go first… "Dean…" he said…and his voice was so drenched in lust and need that that was all it took to send Dean spiraling over the edge. His cock shooting thick ropes of white hot cum up his chest. His eyes shot open and connected instantly with Sam's lust blown blue-green gaze and he watched as Sam milked him through the intense pleasure that was shooting through his entire body. "SAM!" he cried out as the last of his orgasm ripped through his body. The clench of Dean's body in response to his release caused Sam to throw his head back as the electrical energy shot through his cock and into his brain. "Oh…God Dean!" he groaned out as his own release ripped through his lower back and flowed into Dean, his body shuddering with the intensity of the climax. He continued to move slowly as he pushed out the last of his orgasm, his body dropping exhaustedly onto Dean's chest moments later…utterly spent.

Dean's fingers immediately came up and carded through his sweat soaked hair, and turned his head so that Dean could gently slide his lips over Sam's. He smiled as Sam's tired but satisfied eyes connected with his, "God you're good at this stuff…" Dean whispered as he lovingly ran his fingers along the strong jaw. Sam hadn't shaved this morning and he was sporting a bit of scruff as a result…it made him look just that much more masculine. Dean decided that he liked it…Sam looking masculine and satisfied by sex all at the same time. _Hell, I just love everything about him…_he thought as he smiled.

"What?" Sam asked as he saw Dean's face shift.

"Nothing…just thinking that I like you with a little scruff…"

Sam's lips twitched, "I didn't give you a '_rug burn'_ did I?"

Dean barked a laugh and shook his head as he pulled Sam's head down onto his chest and wrapped his long arms around the larger man. Sometimes he was surprised at how small Sam could make himself. Whatever life seemed to have in store for them…and that seemed to be _a lot… _they would meet it side by side… He watched Sam's eyes slipping closed, but the sticky feeling on his chest didn't seem like it was going to make for a comfortable sleeping situation. He gently crawled out from beneath Sam's head and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a warm wet wash cloth and returning to the bed. He reached out and gently placed his palm on the center of Sam's slowly rising shoulders, "Sam...roll over for me..." Sam opened bleary eyes and looked up at him as he obediently rolled to his back...Dean reached down pulled the warm cloth over his sticky skin, cleaning Sam off enough that he would at least sleep comfortably. Sam smiled up at him and reached up pulling him in for a gentle kiss and then watching as Dean returned to the bathroom and quickly cleaned himself off before returning to their bed and crawling in beside Sam's warm pliant body. The large man immediately returned to his previous position, his head resting against the solid muscled chest of his partner as he allowed the steady thrumming of Dean's heart to lull him into an exhausted sleep. Dean leaned his head down and gently kissed the top of Sam's head before reaching over and turning off the lamp. "Love you Sammy..." he whispered into the darkness.

TBC…

**Author's Note****_:_**_ So don't kill me for taking Sam's family away…there is still more on that front later on. But I had to set up the future plotlines and this was how that had to be done. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter…more to come…a lot more…_

**Please review: My muse is starting to work overtime and they help…**


	46. Blood

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: My muse is one greedy bitch._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SEX SCENE. Don't like...Don't read._**

**Chapter 46**

_Blood_

Dean's fingers were clutching painfully into the soft leather of the tiny little armrest of his seat while the plane taxied down the runway. He hated this…he absolutely hated that they were back on this damn death trap and that he was going to be stuck on it for the next two hours.

His heart had jumped into his throat less than twenty minutes after takeoff…when the plane suddenly lurched due to turbulence…he felt Sam's long cool fingers close gently around his tightly clenched fist.

"Calm down Dean…" he said quietly as his blue-green eyes searched Dean's. Sam knew that this was going to be difficult for Dean and he was intensely grateful that the older man had chosen to try and work through it so that he could be there for Sam.

Dean glanced over at Sam and he was gratified to see that his beautiful eyes were clear of the torrents of family induced emotions and that he, at least, didn't seem to be worried about their flight. Although, he was certainly carrying a lot weariness in that enormous body of his, stress that had nothing to do with their current mode of transportation. Sam leaned back against the leather seat casually. His fingers gently prying Dean's open as he threaded his long fingers through his partners slightly shaky ones. He had known that this trip was going to be difficult…and he'd also known that Dean was going to have problems with the flight. But honestly…Sam thought that getting his flight-phobic boyfriend…fiancée…back into the hopefully far more 'friendly-skies' of the continental US was probably a good thing.

Dean inhaled slowly and worked on just breathing in and out…he really disliked that Sam had had to talk him into flying…well…kinda talked him into it. When he'd seen the level of stress that this was putting on Sam's shoulders, Dean had actually volunteered. A fact that he was currently regretting as his fear peaked and he could feel the icy sweat rolling down his face.

"Sorry…Sam. I thought that I'd be able to handle this better…I guess not." He said, his voice tremoring slightly as he finished the apology.

Sam turned to look at him, his eyes softening even more as he saw the wide green eyes watching him with something akin to shame at Dean's own inability to control the deep routed fear of flying. He smiled and leaned over, reaching up and pulling Dean's chin in his direction…he slipped his lips softly across Dean's plump pink ones. "Thank you for trying." He said simply. A part of him was secretly hoping that he could take Dean's mind off their current location of more than 30,000 feet above the ground.

Dean's lips twitched. "I'd do anything for you Sam." He said as he squeezed his fingers around Sam's. And it was true...Dean would do anything for Sam, and if that meant that he had to deal with his fears...then so be it. He was however glad that he'd asked Carmen to keep an eye on Ben while they were out of town for the three days that they'd blocked out to deal with the funeral details. Dean didn't want his son anywhere near the sky...if the kid never flew it would be too soon for Dean.

Sam nodded and leaned back in his own chair, his mind flitting off in other directions and leaving Dean to try and distract himself from the remaining…he glanced at his watch…_Oh God…we still have like two hours left…_He thought as he groaned slightly at the realization.

Sam looked questioningly in his direction and then closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the head rest. Dean knew that Sam hadn't gotten much sleep in the last two days, so he was grateful to see him taking any opportunity to grab some shut eye. Dean glanced over his shoulder to where Adam and Jo were seated, about two rows behind them. Adam smiled at him and then turned back toward the window where he'd been watching the wispy clouds slip past the Leer jet. Jo nodded and waved as she leaned her head on Adam's shoulder, his arm reaching around and pulling her closer. Dean smiled at the show of affection, he was glad that Sam's little brother was happy and that he'd found someone as great as Jo. One thing that Dean had realized was that he actually _really_ liked Adam and Jo. They hadn't hung as much lately, not since Dean had no longer had to attend physical therapy...but he made a mental note to rectify that when they returned to Seattle.

The funeral was scheduled for first thing in the morning and then Adam needed to be at the reading of the will…apparently Sam had been cordially _uninvited_ to that. Dean felt his anger swell at the casual treatment of Sam's feelings with regards to this whole _preceding._

He wondered just where the hell Sam's step mother got off making Sam feel like an _outsider_…whatever_ their_ history was, Sam was still family. Whether by blood or by marriage…he was still part of the Campbell family heritage. It wasn't Sam's fault that Michael wasn't his biological dad…it wasn't like he had control of what his mother had done or what they'd chosen _to or not to_ tell him over the years. It still sat strangely with Dean that they had never even hinted that Sam wasn't blood…until now. He hated that someone as kind and gentle as Sam was having to deal with so much crap. He'd take that burden in a heart beat if he could...as shitty as his own family situation had been, at least he knew that the bastard was his father. As much as it pained him to admit that...Dean knew that it was important for a person to know where they came from...that they had ties...good or like in his case...really bad.

He felt the plane buck again and he couldn't stop the hiss of fear that slipped through his lips, once again bringing Sam's eyes back to his. Sam narrowed his eyes in concern for the older man...he tried to smile at Dean. The action never reached his eyes...that was the one way that Dean could always tell whether or not Sam was happy or just trying to placate him..._Sammy's eyes never lied._

'Sorry.' Dean mouthed silently and Sam reached out, slipping his long arm around Dean's shoulders and pulling him over toward Sam, so that his head was resting on the firm chest of his partner.

"You never have to apologize to me for hating to fly Dean." He said simply.

XXXX

The hotel that Dean had booked, had already had their room prepared when they arrived…Adam and Jo were staying with some college friends so they'd taken a taxi instead of the hired car that Dean had arranged for. He watched as Sam glanced around the opulent room and he smiled internally, he loved that he was in a position to spoil Sam…since it appeared as though he was the only one that would do it. Gabriel and Castiel had offered to take time off and fly down with them, but the idea of having to deal with their friends and the massively huge task of not killing Sam's family made Dean Veto the idea.

Dean walked back to the bellboy that had brought their limited luggage up to the room, the kid smiled slightly and held out his hand in expectation, Dean reached into his wallet and handed the kid a decent tip and then pushed the door shut. He was surprised when he felt Sam's long arms slip around his waist from behind and the electrical shock that shot through his skin as Sam's lips attached themselves to his neck, just below his left ear. Dean tilted his head to the side giving Sam better access to the area, he felt Sam's fingers slide inside his shirt and feather across his abdomen.

"Sammy…we're gonna miss our dinner reservations…" he groaned as Sam's finger's popped the button on his jeans and slipped below the elastic of his boxer-briefs.

"We can order pizza…" Sam said in a raspy voice, his fingers wrapping around the quickly hardening shaft of his partners cock.

"Uh…God…Sam…pizza…really…" Dean moaned out as his attention immediately shifted from food to something of a more amorous nature.

Sam chuckled against his neck, and then leaned away long enough to pull Dean's cashmere sweater and the t-shirt he always wore under it…over his head. But he still wouldn't let Dean turn toward him. Sam kept him facing away from him as he slid his hands into Dean's jeans again and pushed them down…his long fingers slipping over the soft skin of Dean's hips. Sam's lips again feathered along his neck and latched onto his earlobe, sucking it between his lips and running his teeth gently along the sensitive skin.

Dean moaned wantonly as the contact, his cock was now achingly hard as he tried to turn around in Sam's arms. But the larger man still refused to allow him to turn, Sam allowed his ear to slip out of his mouth as the hot wet heat of his tongue slipped down Dean's neck and he licked his way along Dean's spine.

The tingling sensation was the most erotic thing that Dean had ever felt…of all the things that he and Sam had done…being sexually 'attacked' from behind…well that kinda took the cake. Dean felt Sam's hands slip around and gently close around his stiff shaft and the soft warm puffs of air from Sam's open mouth were both heaven and hell against his hot skin.

"Sammy…" he moaned as his hands slipped behind his back and ran along the hard plains of Sam's stomach. "Please…Sam…" he groaned as he tried to spin again…this time Sam allowed him to change his position. Dean's lips were instantly attacking Sam's as his hands pushed desperately at the..._damn-it, there were too many pieces of material separating them..._layers of clothing that were separating him from touching Sam's tanned naked skin. "Off!" Dean said loudly, his voice rough with lust as he pulled the shirts over Sam's head and then reattached his lips to Sam's, his tongue darting inside Sam's waiting mouth. He licked his way through the mint flavor of Sam's mouth and the soft feel of his lips and tongue as Dean moved his hands to the jeans and the bulge of Sam's hardened cock. Dean pressed his thigh into Sam's crotch and was gratified to hear Sam moan as his lips pulled away from Dean's and he slipped to his knees in front of the shorter man. He dragged his tongue over Dean's lower abs and then flicked the tip of his tongue across the crown, before pulling Dean's cock inside his mouth.

Sam felt Dean's knees weaken at the unexpected action, he smiled around a mouthful of cock and then proceeded to run his tongue along the underside and swirl it over the crown as his hand reached up to gently cup Dean's balls and roll the soft mounds carefully.

"Fuck…me…Sam…" Dean ground out as he pulled Sam back to his feet and pushed Sam's opened jeans off his lean hips. Sam's hard cock sprang free of the material and Dean moaned again as he realized that Sam hadn't worn underwear today. It was definitely a good thing _he_ hadn't known that fact or else they would now be proud members of the mile-high-club. And that was the one club that Dean never cared to be a member of…_but membership did have its privileges._

"Dean…ugh…God…move now." Sam groaned as he pushed Dean backwards toward the bed, pushing the other man down as soon as they reached it. Dean shimmied up the bed and laid against the soft pillows. Sam felt his cock harden even more at the sight of Dean lying, naked and spread out against the soft white duvet. If he'd been able to string two thoughts together coherently, Sam would've laughed at the fact that he even knew what a duvet was…

"Lube?" Sam rasped out. Dean shook his head…well that was one thing they should have_ known_ to pack. A rational part of Dean's brain told him that there was not a chance in hell that lube would be provided in the complimentary toiletries in the bathroom...he wondered if they should suggest that on the comment card...

Sam exhaled loudly and then looked deeply into Dean's lust blown green eyes… his partner smiled up at him… "I trust you Sam…" he said as he pulled Sam's lips to his. It might have the most amazing thing that anyone had ever said to him. He reached down and wiped the pre-cum from Dean's cock and used it to help lubricate the opening. Sam's finger slid easily inside…Dean moaned again beneath him and Sam found that the he had to stop for minute…or else he was going to cum just from the sexy little noises Dean was making deep in his throat. "God…Dean." He said as he slipped his lips along Dean's throat. "You have…any idea how hot those little noises are…" Sam was pushing a second finger inside of Dean as the man tilted his hips up for easier access. Sam pulled in a shaky breath and kept scissoring his fingers…his actions getting more desperate as he felt his cock twitch between them. Dean's finger's wrapped around his own erection and _damn if that wasn't fucking hot! _Sam's brain almost short-circuited as he slid the third finger in…bright frantic green eyes collided with his blown pupils… "Fuck me…Sam." Dean ordered.

Sam groaned and pulled his fingers out, lining the head of his cock up with Dean's entrance. Sam grasped the hips and pushed the crown of his pulsing cock inside of the smaller man. Dean gasped as the slight pain of that intrusion sliced through him…but it couldn't over take his pleasure as Sam reached down and took his lengthy cock into his hands, allowing Dean's hands to fall back against his sides. He pulled Sam's hips until Sam was seated balls deep inside him. "Move damn-it…" Dean gasped out…the larger man started to pump in and out of him. Setting a brutal pace as he thrust deep inside Dean, twisting his hips at the last minute and ramming into the little bundles of nerves. "Sam!" Dean cried as his hips lifted to meet Sam's next thrust.

Sam grabbed Dean's aching cock and pumped it with the same intensity as he was slamming into Dean. It only took a few minutes before Dean felt the tingle of heat that started in his back and then flared out to encompass his entire body as he felt the hot ropey liquid cover his stomach. "Jesus Sam…" he gasped out. Sam's own orgasm tore through his body and shot through his system as he trembled against Dean's pliant body.

Dean reached up and ran his fingers along Sam's sweat soaked skin. "You okay baby?" he asked. Dean actually really hated the girly nick names…but every now and then they would slip out. Sam smiled and moved his considerable weight off of Dean, settling next to him on the bed. "Yeah." He answered as he laid his head on Dean's chest.

"We need a shower…" Dean said softly.

Sam's muffled agreement was drowned out as he nuzzled into Dean's chest.

XXXX

The funeral was every bit as _fun_ as Dean had thought that it'd be. Sam had sat quietly next to him, ignoring the pointed stares of his _family._ Adam had sat on the other side of Sam in a strong show of support for his older brother. Dean was intensely grateful for Adam and Jo's presence as their step-mother shot irritated looks in in her step son's direction throughout the services. After they had finished at the funeral home, they'd piled out to the waiting limousines that were to take the family to the cemetery for the internment.

Dean had been ready to kill someone when he and Sam were told that there wasn't room for them… he had swallowed his anger and called his driver…the man had shown up five minutes later in the black Lincoln towncar and then followed the group. Sam was strangely silent as they sat in the black leather seats…he was currently looking out the tinted window. His shoulders were slumped slightly and that was not making Dean any happier about meeting his shit-bag family members…Adam excluded.

The ceremony concluded and Sam walked up to his father's grave and bent slowly, picking up a handful of dirt and dropping it onto the closed black casket.

"Goodbye…Dad…" Sam whispered as he stared down into the six foot hole. He felt his tears begin to burn behind his eyes and the choking sensation that rushed through his chest and closed off his air supply as the emotions that he'd suppressed for the last day finally bubbled their way to the surface. His knees started to give way and he was suddenly being supported by the strong arms of his partner. Dean slid Sam's long arm across his shoulders and helped Sam to stay upright. After a few moments, he felt the taller man take back his back his own weight as he got his emotions under control once more.

"He wasn't even your real father Sam." His step mother shot out as she bustled past. Her high-heels digging into the soft grassy earth.

Sam grabbed Dean's arm as he started after the bitch...he had every intention of giving that bitch a piece of his minds...but Sam's pleading eyes stopped him cold.

Dean really had to fight with himself to keep from pushing the nasty-bitch into the open grave along with her bastard of a husband. "Don't listen to her Sam…" he said softly, when he felt Sam's shoulders stiffen at the caddy comment.

"I just…I still don't understand." Sam said quietly. His voice full of unspoken pain and confusion as he turned haunted eyes in Dean's direction.

They were just crawling into the car when Adam came sprinting up to the car. "SAM! Wait…" he was holding a white envelope..._Dean was really starting to hate envelopes in general..._in his hands and his brother's face was just about as shocked as Sam had ever seen it… "You _need_ to read this…now!" his brother said as he thrust the opened envelope into Sam's limp hands. He opened the envelope and pulled out a letter, as he scanned it his expression changed...Sam's blue-green eyes shot up to Dean's as a shell-shocked expression plastered itself across his face.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Oh my God…" Sam breathed as his eyes flickered up and latched onto the equally shocked blue gaze of his little brother. "Damn…" he whispered.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _I'll really try and hurry with the next chapter…so you guys know what's going with Sam and his flippin crazy family. _

**Please Review: if you take the time and review… I tend to post faster…**


	47. Biological

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: I know it's short...but the next one is not...and I needed to split them.  
_**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned._**

**Chapter 47**

_Biological_

Sam couldn't believe what had been written in that letter. He was seated across from Dean on their bed and he was still holding the white paper in loose fingers. "So…what do you think?" He asked as Dean stared silently at him.

"Honestly…Sam, I don't know what to think. There's so much more going on here than we ever thought. I…mean…your mother and…your _real_ father…" Dean shook his blonde head and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I know what you mean Dean…do you believe the man?" He asked carefully. Sam wanted Dean to know everything about him…all the weird little idiosyncrasies that made him…well him. But this was a whole new level of weird…the letter had been given to Adam and then given to Sam at the funeral. It was from a man named Fergus Crowley…and he _claimed_ to be Sam's biological father. He stated in the letter that he and Sam's mother had dated throughout high school and then he had left to attend school at Oxford in England. When he came back for her more than four years later…she was married to Michael and they had a little boy. A little boy that looked remarkably like himself. He'd approached her about his suspicions but she'd begged him not to bring it up with either her husband or with the boy…him, as it turned out.

"Sam, I think that there has to be more to that story than simply that your mother didn't want him revealing himself to you and the fact that you weren't Michael's biological kid. I mean…what does this Crowley guy do? Where's he been for the last 30 years?" Dean asked as he reached out and massaged Sam's knee gently. He knew that this wasn't what Sam had come here to deal with…but _when life gives you lemons…_Dean thought.

Sam brought confused eyes up to meet Dean's green gaze, "I don't know…do you think we should call Gabriel? Or maybe Balthazar?"

Dean shrugged. "Couldn't hurt, Sam. My biggest question is…why now? Why is it so important that he _meet_ with you now?" He was still chewing over that particular piece of information and so far he wasn't coming to any conclusions that were making him warm and fuzzy inside. "I think we should have Gabe and Cas there when you meet the guy." He finished evenly.

Sam nodded slightly and blew out a long breath of air as he reached up and pulled his fingers through his slightly damp hair. "Yeah…okay. I'll call Gabriel and let him know that they should grab the next flight. What about Adam…should I have him come along?"

Dean bit his lip as he considered this idea. Adam was a great guy and he really cared about what was going on with Sam and then there was the small fact that they had given _him _the letter to give to Sam…so technically he was already involved. "I would say…yes." Dean finished smoothly as he started rubbing Sam's thigh in an attempt to distract the other man.

Sam smiled up at Dean and leaned in placing a gentle kiss against his soft pink lips. He leaned away and looked at the man that had stolen his heart…while his own family life might be a wreck at the moment…at least his future family was looking strong. "Love you Dean." He said after he pulled away and leaned against the headboard. His blue-green eyes were slightly subdued but there was at least a hint of happiness when he looked at Dean. "Can we change the subject for a minute?" he asked.

Dean nodded eagerly. "Yes, please." He said with a smile.

"The wedding…" Sam began and felt his heart flutter at the grin that spread across Dean's face at the idea of their impending nuptials. "I'd like to make Adam my best man…or maid of honor…however this breaks down." Dean barked out a laugh and couldn't stop the mental image of Adam in a sleek bridesmaid outfit.

"You can pick whoever you want Sam…" he laughed.

Sam nodded and then added. "But I also want Gabriel in the wedding…so how do I _do _that?"

Dean shook his head and the smile remained firmly in place as he gently ran his fingers down Sam's concerned face. "Sammy, it's not like _we're_ a conventional couple…why should our wedding be conventional? Ask both of them if you want…hell, ask Balthazar too if it makes you happy. I don't care who is in the wedding with us…as long it's _you_ standing across the alter from me." He finished. And all the humor was now gone from his voice as he looked pointedly into Sam's soft ocean colored eyes.

Sam leaned in and kissed Dean again, more ardently this time and then slowly pulled away as he decided that he needed to call Gabriel before it got too much later. "I'm gonna call Gabe and then we can finish this…" he said, gesturing between them, as he stood up and walked to the chair where his suit coat was laid…his phone in the pocket.

"Promise?" Dean asked coyly as Sam dialed the well-known number.

He turned a wicked grin in Dean's direction… "Promise." Sam answered with a smile as he allowed a sensual quality to leak into his words and Dean raised his eyebrows in appreciation…and anticipation.

The phone rang several times before Gabriel finally picked up. "Hey Sam. How's everything going?" Gabriel's voice was even as he waited to be filled in on the happenings of the funeral and that _piece of shit mother-type_ that claimed to be Sam's step-mother.

Sam shook his head as he detected the anger simmering below the surface of Gabriel's tone. "It sucks…but I have another issue…"

Gabriel cut him off immediately. "Something else fucking happened?" He cried in exasperation.

"Gabriel, calm down. I just…I need you and Castiel to come here…if you can." Sam said quickly.

He heard the gasp on the other end of the line. "What? Why?"

"Because my _real_ father wants to meet. And I want as many people around me as I can get." Sam answered simply.

Gabriel chewed that over for a moment and then looked over where Castiel was currently lying in their bed watching him with curiosity written all over his cute face. "Hang on Sam. Hey Cas?" he called. Castiel tilted his head to indicate that he was listening. "We need to fly to California tomorrow for Sam…"

"Okay what time does he want us there?" Castiel said without hesitation. Gabriel couldn't have loved that man more than he did at that exact moment.

"Yes. Sam. We'll use the other jet tomorrow and hire out the pilot, since you're there. Need us to bring anything with us?" Gabriel asked as he mentally calculated what he would need to take care of so that he didn't leave anything hanging.

"No. I think we're covered. I just could use my friends around and also…I think I want a massively brilliant lawyer there as well." Sam said. While he knew that he had been a good lawyer…Gabriel was a _brilliant _one. And he was used to dealing with all types of people, so having him there would be great…and it would make Sam feel better. He smiled slightly at how quickly Gabriel was willing to drop everything for him…they truly were _friends._

"Sam…you don't ever need to explain to me _why_ you need something. All you have to do is ask." Gabriel said seriously. He looked over at Castiel; the other man had climbed out of bed and was walking toward him, a concerned look on his handsome face. Cas ran his fingers through Gabriel's blonde hair as he sat down next to him on the stool near the bar.

"Gabe…thanks." Sam said sincerely. He was such a lucky man…he had the love of his life in his bed and the some of the best friends that anyone could ever hope for.

"We'll see you tomorrow Sam…and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Get some sleep." Gabriel said as he hung up. He looked over into Cas's intense blue eyes and he leaned in and kissed the pale plump lips. He felt Castiel's mouth smile as he leaned away and looked into Gabriel's molten gold gaze.

"What's going on Gabe?" he asked as he leaned away further and stared intently at his partner waiting for an answer.

Gabriel looked at him and stood gently taking Castiel's hand and walking back to the bed. He crawled across to his side and Cas followed him, leaning against his chest as Gabe sank into the soft mattress and ran his fingers absently along Cas's smooth skin. "So…Sam's real father contacted him while he was _at the funeral_… Apparently the man wants to meet day after tomorrow…and Sam and Dean want us there."

Castiel spun around and sat up, causing the sheets to pool around his hips as the stared at Gabe in confusion. "Sam's real father had the balls to contact Sam at the funeral of his barely deceased _fake _father?"

Golden eyes widened at Castiel's very accurate if somewhat tactless interpretation of events that had led to Sam calling him. "Yeah…that about sums it up." He said simply.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and laid back against Gabriel's chest, his own finger feathering softly over his partner's abdominals. "Okay."

Gabe pulled his head up so he could look down at Cas. "Have I told you today how much I love you?" he asked seriously.

He felt the other man smile against his skin. "No…you haven't."

"Well I do…love you that is." Gabe said softly. "I want us to spend the rest of our lives building something together Cas." He continued in a quiet voice. He felt the dark haired man move and suddenly he was looking intently into Gabriel's gold eyes.

"I want that too Gabe." Cas said with so much fervor that Gabe had to look away from the emotion swirling in Castiel's brilliant blue eyes. But Cas wasn't done yet. "Gabe, I've been thinking…"

"Uh-oh, that's never good." Gabriel quipped, earning himself a slight punch to the shoulder.

"Knock it off, I'm trying to be serious here." Cas said.

"Okay…sorry go on."

"Well, I was thinking about Sam and Dean getting married…and I…well…I was wondering if you would….maybe wanna…do that….with me?" He asked breathlessly. Castiel had been trying to get this out for more than a week, but he just hadn't gained the courage to do it until tonight. He didn't know what was different tonight…but for whatever reason tonight he wasn't as scared to ask.

Gabriel's eyes softened and a slow smile played at the corners of his lips as he looked at Cas…the answer written all over his face. "Yes, Castiel." He answered as he reached up and pulled the other man into him, claiming his lips just as he would claim his soul in a ceremony before God and everyone.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _I'm working up the next chapter and it is a lot longer. I apologize for the time it took to post this. But I promise that the next one will have Sam meeting his dad, Gabe and Cas…and an interesting twist…_

**Please review: Don't kill me for such a short chapter…it's gonna be worth it.**


	48. Psyche

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: This chapter alludes to a sex scene. _**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned._**

**Chapter 48**

_Psyche_

Dean watched as Sam hung up the phone and he smiled knowingly at the older man as he wandered back toward their bed and narrowed his eyes at the smaller man that lying seductively between the sheets. He pulled the covers off of Dean and looked hungrily at the toned and scantily clad body of his partner. He crawled up the bed, like a predator only stopping at Dean's knees so that he could press two soft kisses on both those limbs and then nibble at the skin of his inner thigh. "Sammy…" Dean said softly as he tried to sit up and place his hands in Sam's long soft hair. The larger man pushed him back against the bed…

"Stay down Dean." He said through a passion thickened voice that barely escaped his lips. He reached up and slid his fingers underneath the waistband of Dean's black boxer-briefs…and the moan that seeped from the older man's throat was _nearly sinful_ as Sam's cock hardened fully at the noise. He feathered the tips of his fingers along Dean's hard contours and leaned over his partner as his tongue slipped along the toned muscles, which twitched instantly in response. Dean raised his hips without thinking about it as Sam reached under him and pulled the underwear over the round mounds of Dean's ass.

"God I love the way you look Dean…" he said softly as he sat back and drank in the sight of the gloriously naked form of the older man. He ran his palms along the hard planes of Dean's thighs and stopped only when he got to the still pink scars from the bear attack. He ran his fingertips over the slightly raised flesh and was surprised to find it was silky soft and almost smooth beneath his questing fingers. His eyes narrowed as he was bombarded with the terrible image of Dean lying in the forest, his body bloody and broken from ferocity the grizzlies attack. He had tried to keep up a brave face for Sam at the time…now…looking back, Sam could see it for what it was…Dean had been terrified…well and truly terrified…and so had Sam.

Dean saw the subtle shift in Sam's body language as his eyes took on a far off look and he softly ran his hands along the scars on Dean's body. He watched the gentle blue-green eyes fill with unshed tears and he couldn't sit back anymore. Dean sat up quietly and moved to his knees so that he was looking Sam in the eyes as he brought his hands to Sam's face and turned it toward him leaning in and brushing his lips over the pliant waiting lips of Sam. He waited for only a second before running his tongue over Sam's lower lip and then thrusting his tongue inside the waiting warmth of his partner's mouth. Dean's tongue as instantly tangling with Sam's as they both tried to determine who was in charge at this particular moment. As it turned out…it didn't matter.

Sam pulled away and looked into the lustful emerald green eyes of the other man and then smiled as he reached up and ran his fingers through Dean's soft hair and then along his chin until his fingers were intertwined behind the smaller man's neck.

"How do you always know what I need Dean?" he asked as he just looked into the beautiful face of Dean Winchester.

Dean snickered and leaned back a little so that he was looking directly into both of Sam's beautiful and soulful eyes. "Because I love you Sam…" he said simply.

Sam's eyebrows lifted slightly and he tilted his head before pulling Dean's mouth roughly against his own and pushing the other man down onto their bed. Dean's fingers were inside the elastic of Sam's boxers and then there was nothing but glorious skin between them. He could feel Dean's rock hard cock sliding against his stomach as the pre-cum slicked up and down both men.

It didn't take long before they were each lying in a pool of ecstasy and satisfaction, cradled in each other arms. Sam's head was lying in the crook between Dean's arm and his chest…his fingers shifting lazily over the sweat glistening skin and then dropping to the alabaster skin of Dean's non-injured hip.

"Do you think this guy is really my father Dean?" he asked quietly.

He felt Dean shift slightly beneath him as he repositioned himself so that he could look down at the larger man. "I don't know Sammy. He seems to know an awful lot…and your own father already confirmed that he wasn't your _real_ dad…so it's possible, yeah."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and shifted so that he was now looking into Dean's eyes. "It's just all so much to deal with…ya know?"

Dean sighed and reached his fingers into the long locks of the man lying in his arms. "I know Sam…but we're gonna figure this out." He kissed the slightly damp hair on the top of Sam's head and pulled his arms tighter around the other man…it was almost as though he was trying to hold together the shattering pieces of Sam's life. Sam had never felt more safe and loved than he did at that moment, lying in the arms of the man he loved.

XXXX

Sam and Dean walked down a long hallway and then stopped at an ornate door…Castiel and Gabriel were following a few paces behind them. Crowley had sent a car for the six of them earlier in the evening asking that they meet him at his offices. While Sam had been concerned about this meeting he had also hoped that it would answer some questions for him. Adam had also tagged along in addition to Jo, so they were looking a bit like a party as they waited to be let into the room. Sam reached over and gently took Dean's hand and pulled it to his lips for a quick kiss as he smiled at the other man. Dean smiled and then knocked on the door, the other members of their party stepping up just as the door opened and a smaller woman stood on the other side. She looked at the group of people as though they were really imposing on her day and raised an eyebrow as she stepped aside and allowed them to enter.

"Mr. Crowley will be with you momentarily." She said in a snooty British accent, her heels clicking on the marble tiles as she walked to another door and disappeared inside.

"Thank you." Sam said as they all went to sit in the offered chairs.

Dean looked around the office and he was honestly impressed by the marble pillars and the quality of the leather chairs and couch in the waiting area. _Whoever this guy is…he has money._ Dean thought as he continued to look around the extravagantly decorated office. The desks were made of a lovely old mahogany wood and the paintings on the wall were not reproductions. There was a difference between being _rich and _being _wealthy…_and this guy…he was wealthy.

"Sam Campbell?"

Sam turned and looked at the man standing in the doorway…he was shorter and had dark hair and brown eyes…he was dressed in an expensive black suit with a red _power-tie_ and spoke in an elegant British accent that oozed of education and privilege. Sam stood and walked toward the man, he held out his hand as the smaller man shook it warmly.

"I'm Sam." He said.

The man smiled. "I know…you look like your mother Sam." He said quickly, Crowley's eyes shifted to where Dean was standing slightly behind Sam and the four other sets of eyes that were watching the exchange. "Were you worried about meeting with me Sam?" he asked.

Sam looked down and smiled slightly. "Honestly…a little yeah." He turned and held a hand out to Dean. "This is Dean…my fiancée." Crowley's eyebrow's shot up and he looked slightly taken aback…but not concerned by the information. So that was a positive mark in Dean's book.

"Nice to meet you Dean." The older man said as his keen eyes took in the other men and one woman sitting in his office. "And the others?"

"This is Adam, my brother and his fiancée Jo and then this is Deans business partner Castiel and my good friend Gabriel." Sam said quickly as he made the introductions.

Crowley's eyes flickered around the room and he nodded to each person individually until he came around to Dean and Sam. "Nice to meet all of you…Sam, any chance that I could talk with you without such a large audience?" Crowley asked.

Sam looked at the other man and then over at Dean…the sharp green eyes of his partner were narrowed…he didn't like this request…and Sam could see it. "As long as Dean can be there…that's fine. We don't have any secrets, so anything that you and I talk about, he's gonna know about anyways…so this saves us a step."

"Okay…I can handle that. Please follow me." The man turned and walked back into the office.

Gabriel stepped forward along with Adam. "Are you sure this is a good idea Sam?" he asked as Adam nodded in support.

"No…but I would like to hear what he has to say."

Dean leaned forward and placed a hand on Gabriel's forearm. "I will watch what happens in there Gabe…I got this."

Gabriel turned worried golden eyes in Dean's direction, but he eventually nodded and stepped back as Castiel leaned his head on his shoulder watching as Sam and Dean walked into the office.

"So…I'm guessing that you want to know why I sent that letter?" Crowley said as he set a glass with amber liquid in front of each man. He then walked and sat in the chair across from the two men and crossed his leg, swirling his own glass of gold liquid before drinking it in a steady gulp.

Sam nodded and drained his own glass. "Yeah…are you really my father?"

Crowley inhaled deeply and then shook his head 'no'. "No…Sam I'm not…but I represent the man that is…I'm not at liberty to divulge that information at the moment. And I'm sorry that this creates more questions than it answers…but I promise that he _does _want to meet you…but the timing has to be right…and it isn't…not yet."

Dean was staring at the man like he'd grown a second head… "What the hell man! You're not Sam's father…but you _represent_ the man that is? What the fuck is going here Crowley?" he asked as his voice got more and more tense.

"Is he always so eloquent Sam?" Crowley asked as he looked between the two men. He smirked slightly at the uncomfortable stance of the blonde man.

"Only when people threaten the things he loves…" Sam said quickly, holding his hand up as he tried to get Dean to calm down. He could see the veins sticking out on Dean's forehead as he watched the interaction between this guy that had brought them both here under false circumstances.

"Why can't this other man talk to Sam in person…now?" Dean asked as he worked at controlling the anger that now colored his voice.

Crowley looked over at Dean and smiled, but it was a like a _snake smiling at a rat_, Dean didn't believe it. "He has his reasons Dean…but I will tell you this…he _very_ much wants to meet Sam. Sam's mother didn't tell him _a lot_ of things about herself…and Sam's real father." He shrugged and stood handing the men a flash drive and indicating that they were done for now. "This has the blood tests Sam…it shows that I'm not lying or making any of this up…you just need to be a little patient." Crowley reached out to shake Sam's hand…which the taller man eventually extended. "I know you don't understand Sam…but it will all make sense…very soon. Thank you for coming to see me today. I will be in touch…soon. It was…interesting to meet you Dean." He said in a slightly less warm voice.

They exited the office and were immediately accosted by their friends as they demanded answers that neither Sam nor Dean could answer at the moment. Sam explained what Crowley had told them and then showed the flash drive to Gabriel who immediately plugged it into his computer and reluctantly confirmed that it did indeed contain blood and paternity tests…just without the identity of the father…but it was definitely Sam's biological information.

No one was happy as they crawled into the car that had been sent to take them all back to the hotel. Dean was seething inside at the callous treatment of the man he loved and he was heartbroken for Sam that he hadn't gotten the answers that he had needed. Now they had a whole new set of problems to deal with…before the wedding. They really did need to find out who the hell was Sam's biological father…because it was apparent from today that he was planning on being involved in their lives whether they wanted it or not. And judging from what Dean had seen…this man could be either a god send…or a real problem. _God knows they need any more problems in their lives._ When he looked over at Sam he was surprised to see that Sam was staring back at him…his eyes were wide and sad as he watched Dean. Dean smiled at him…but it didn't reach his eyes and he nodded his understanding of the subdued nature of Sam's feelings at the moment.

Gabriel was pissed, he was ranting all the way back to hotel…he hated that Sam was being dragged through the mud here…and there was nothing that he could do…legally. And as Sam's friend, it was killing him inside.

Sam looked out the window and sighed…he'd really hoped that this would be the end of it…but _damn-it_…it looked like this was just getting started.

XXXX

A man watched with interest as the six members of the party piled into the limousine that Crowley had sent for them earlier that evening. He wondered if Sam really had any idea what would happen once they revealed who he truly was…that he couldn't have the things in life that he had thought were going to be his…there would be responsibilities that he couldn't walk away from...

TBC…

**Author's Note: ** _Big reveal next chapter…just saying. I just figured out the real twist here and I wanted to get this chapter up for you guys, so that is why it isn't in this one. Sorry…been a bit of rough week. _

**Please Review: If you can spare a minute. ****_The big reveal and identities are in the next chapter._**


	49. No Way

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: This chapter alludes to a sex scene. _**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned. Please keep in mind that I am American and there is no disrespect meant to the aristocracy of Britain or any of the European nations. Please take any errors on that front as my own personal lack of understanding and blame Wikipedia for the bad information.  
_**

**Chapter 49**

_No Way..._

A man watched as the six members of the party piled into the sleek black limousine that Crowley had sent for them earlier that evening. He wondered if Sam really had any idea what would happen once they revealed who he truly was…that he couldn't have the _things_ or possibly the _people_ in his life that he had thought were his…he raised his dark eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. _Oh well…it wasn't his place to inform the young man._ That would be left to people that were being paid way more than he was. His job was just to keep an eye on the young man, nothing more, and nothing less.

XXXX

Castiel watched as Sam and Dean walked up the hallway from where his and Gabriel's room was located. He wondered just what exactly was in Sam's past that Dean didn't know about. And how was it going to affect the people that both he and Sam loved. He inhaled deeply and followed Gabriel into their large expensive room, throwing his jacket over the leather chair in the corner as he sank onto their massive king-sized bed. Cas dropped his head into his hands and ran his fingers through his dark hair as he tried to come to a conclusion as to where this was all heading. He felt a soft hand lay gently on his head and then sat back so that he could look up into the worried golden gaze of his partner.

"You okay, Castiel?" Gabriel asked as he sank to the floor on his knees and laid his head on Cas's thigh. Castiel ran his fingers through Gabe's soft blonde hair and sighed as he shook his head.

"I'm worried Gabe. I'm worried about Dean…I'm worried about Sam." He sat back and laid his shoulders against the bed as his legs supported the other man and he continued. "I just don't think that this is all going to _blow_ over like we've been hoping. I think that there is something more at stake here…I just can't put my finger on what it is that's bothering me about this whole situation. It's like…that guy is cryptic on purpose." He finished in a rush as Gabriel sat up and moved to sit on the bed next to Cas.

"What is it that's bothering you about this Cas? The fact that Sam's father died and he got a letter telling him that Michael was never his _real_ father? Or was it that there was an anonymous letter given to his little brother to be given to him at the funeral of _said-not-father_? Or could it be the fact that this guy then tells Sam that he isn't his father and that his real _dad_ is some kinda big important _something or another_? Because if it's any of the aforementioned things…then they are bothering the fuck out me too Castiel." Gabriel finished as he looked into the bright blue eyes of the other man and he furrowed his eyebrows together in frustration. Neither of them was feeling very good about how this afternoon had gone. And they were both pretty sure that Dean and Sam were dealing with similar concerns. But at this point…neither of them had answers.

XXXX

Dean watched as Sam stalked into their shared bathroom and shut the door behind himself. A sure sign that he wanted to be alone…Dean was learning to recognize these particular _things_ about his partner. The longer that he and Sam were together the better he got at recognizing when Sam needed privacy. He sighed and pulled his t-shirt over his head, wincing slightly as the action caused some pain in his hip. He shook his head in slight frustration as he reached down and unbuckled the black leather belt and slipped his jeans down his long legs allowing them to pool at his feet. He stepped carefully out of them and then sank down onto the bed, after folding them and laying them over the chair near the desk in the corner and then finally exhaled loudly as he heard the water turn on.

"Oh Sammy….phew….what the hell man?" he murmured as he looked at the closed door of the bathroom. His worry for his partner was elevated by what they had learned today and what they didn't…and that was what was worrying him the most. The things that they _didn't_ know…and that they were probably going to learn from this Crowley guy sooner rather that later… and that thought really had him on edge. Because he couldn't prepare for it…and he couldn't protect Sam from what they might learn. He pulled the covers back and crawled between the expensive sheets, reaching over and turning on the tv as he waited for Sam to finish and come out. Hopefully he could get Sam to talk to him…but he wasn't holding his breath that his partner would feel inclined to talk this out. The channel was set on the food network and Dean smiled as he realized that Sam had been watching it last…he had an odd obsession with learning everything there was to know about food. He clicked it over to the news channel and he was appalled to see the lead story was that of a murder.

_'__Another body was found in the ocean today…it washed up on the beach just off of the Santa Monica pier. The man appeared to have been killed elsewhere and the body dropped into the ocean from a boat several miles off shore. The desecration of the body hints to a ritual killing…or possible something connected with organized crime. Police have no leads as of yet and are urging people to come forward if anyone knows the anything about the as yet unidentified man.'_ The announcer continued to talk about the grisly discovery and Dean felt his stomach clench as the story continued to go on. He was just getting ready to change the channel when Sam wandered out of the steam-filled bathroom, continuing to towel off his hair as he passed in front of the tv and moved to his suitcase pulling a pair of boxers from the bag and dropping the towel as he slid the red boxer-briefs over his lean legs and settled them into place on his hips. He glanced up to see if Dean was watching…he wasn't. Dean was completely drawn into the morbid story on the news...the more he listened the more it disturbed him. Something about the discovery was niggling at the back of his head…but he wasn't sure exactly why and he couldn't seem to pin down what it was that was bothering him to deeply about it…but something about this story just wasn't right.

"Hey…you okay?" Sam asked as he crawled into bed next to Dean and glanced over at the flat-screen. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the scene and listened to the story…his eyes then finding their way back to Dean's intense green gaze.

"Something about that man…the one they found…it isn't sitting right Sam." He answered as Sam reached to take the remote from him and flicked off the tv. He didn't like it when Dean got all worked up like this. It worried him; mostly because he was never quite sure what was driving the intensity with which this story had gotten to Dean.

"The guy they found in the ocean? What about him Dean?" Sam asked as he settled against the headboard and rested his hands on his thighs. His gaze was sweeping Dean's naked torso in appreciation as he tried to think of a way to distract his own rampaging thoughts…sex always did that. But judging by the look on Dean's face…he wasn't in the mood to do much of anything. So apparently they were going to be talking tonight, not that Sam minded…he just really didn't want to focus on all the unknowns at the moment. This man Crowley obviously worked for a very wealthy man…a man that was saying that he was Sam's father. And he still had yet to meet this _mystery _man. They had gone to the office with the expectation of getting some answers and instead he had walked out with more questions than he walked in with.

He exhaled loudly and then shifted to that he was looking at Dean. "Tell me what you think Dean." He asked as he looked at the other man in curiosity. Sam couldn't read Dean at the moment, the mask that he had thought that his partner had tossed out…was firmly in place as he turned and looked into Sam's blue-green eyes.

Dean narrowed his eyes and pulled his thoughts from the murder and hauled them back to the room and the problem at hand with Sam. "Well…I think that we need to find out who this mysterious father is, Sam." He said evenly. He was honestly surprised...he didn't think that Sam wanted to discuss this. Not right now...since they had no answers and they weren't going to get any tonight. He figured that Sam would want to hold all the speculation until he had all the facts.

Sam simply nodded and waited. He was in complete agreement about that fact and the fact that neither of them could move on with their lives until they knew exactly what had happened that made his mother keep the true identity of his father a secret all those years. A million scenarios were running through Sam's head as he looked away and then felt Dean's fingers softly trace the worry lines in his forehead. He was trying to smooth them out as he shifted and placed his arm around Sam's taller shoulders and pulled him so that he was resting on Dean's shoulder. Sam's arm flopped over Dean's lap and he began absently rubbing his fingers over the hard hip bone of the smaller man…his fingers having slipped beneath the elastic of Dean's own black boxer-briefs. The skin was soft and warm and it soothed Sam somewhat to feel it beneath his questing fingers. He wasn't looking for sex…not tonight. Sam was so distracted that he wasn't even aware that his mindless tracing of Dean's flesh had caused his partner's cock to harden marginally just from the proximity of his warm hand.

Dean shook his head as he felt himself becoming more and more aroused the longer Sam's fingers traced his skin. He shifted to alleviate some of the pressure building there and looked down at the damp hair on top of Sam's head. "Sam…we'll deal with whatever this ends up being together…okay?"

Sam nodded against his shoulder and then allowed his head to slide down until he was laying against Dean's abdomen his lips nearly touching the slowly hardening line that was getting more and more visible beneath the sheets of the bedding.

XXXX

Something about the case on tv was still twitching in the back of Dean's memory the next morning, but he pushed it back as they crawled into the limo again. Crowley had sent a message that the mysterious man that claimed to be Sam's father was ready to meet with his _son_ now…however, it was on the condition that they did not bring the large entourage that had tagged along the previous day. Needless to say that Castiel and Gabriel were worried about that, while Adam simply asked Sam to tell him everything.

The car was pulling into a palatial home…not the office building where Sam and Dean had expected to go after the previous night. The home was well over 10,000 square feet and protected by wrought iron gates and…_holy shit! Armed guards?!_ Dean noticed as they were allowed through the main gate only to stop in front of a large sprawling terrace and the most beautiful fountain that Dean had ever seen. A man in a black suit and a side arm over his shoulder opened the door to allow the two men to exit the car.

"Nice piece." Sam said as he noticed the sig-sauer 45 caliber sitting inside of the leather shoulder holster. The man simply raised an eyebrow at the comment and gestured that they should follow him inside of the house. Once they had entered the enormously cavernous room that acted as the foyer they were stopped and told to wait. Sam cast his eyes around as he looked at the marble sculptures and the aristocratic art hanging on the walls. Everything reeked of money and power. He glanced over at Dean and saw the furrowed brow of his partner as he looked around the space noting the same things that Sam was. Whoever this man was…he was wealthy and he was very powerful. Everything inside of this house was set to give that air of importance and unquestionable authority.

Their attention was drawn up as the click of booted heels could be heard approaching where they were waiting. A man walked into the room, he was tall and severe looking with piercing blue eyes and dark hair. The man was well dressed in what Dean knew was a custom _extremely expensive_ suit and tie. He smiled slightly as his gaze landed on Sam and then disappeared as he noticed the smaller blonde haired man standing next to Sam. Crowley was walking slightly behind the man and off to his right, his usual smile plastered on his face.

"My Lord...May I present Sam Campbell and Dean Winchester." He said by way of introduction. His British accent flowing through as he looked at the two men standing in the home of his employer.

"Sam, Dean…may I present Lord Allistair Lennox, the Duke of Richmond. He is currently bona vacantia…meaning that he must name an heir or his familial estate reverts back to the crown and the family legacy will be lost." The man stepped forward and held out his hand for Sam to shake and grasped at as warmly as to be expected when dealing with the aristocracy of Europe.

Sam's eyebrows were somewhere in the vicinity of his hairline as he stared at the man standing in front of him. He could see the same general height and the blue eyes that would have mixed with his mother's own green to create his own unique colored gaze.

"Samuel…it is good to finally meet you. Mr. Crowley has told me a lot about you over the years. I'm sorry that this is the first time that we have met…it was…necessary to keep this from you." He gestured around himself to the massive home and then looked over at Dean raising his eyebrow in obvious distaste. "And you are the…?"

Dean felt a slight tinges of anger color his answer as he looked at the man that was currently _judging_ him from across the room. "Dean Winchester...boyfriend." He said coldly as he stayed where he was since the man did not extend his hand to shake the American's as he looked between Sam and the other man.

"Hmmm...Yes, I see. Would it be possible to speak with my son…alone?" he asked. Mostly to Sam…

Dean started to say 'no'…but was cut off by a look from Sam that clearly said, 'please Dean…I need to know what he knows.' So he bit back his retort and forced a false smile into place as he nodded shortly and watched as Sam and the _Duke_ walked into another room at the end of the long hallway. Dean rolled his eyes as he shifted his weight from right to left and then looked around for a chair to sit on. All he saw was a marble bench near the entrance to this mausoleum style home. He sighed and walked over, sinking down onto the hard alabaster white bench and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees waiting for Sam to return and full him in what was happening in the other room.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _There is so much coming…you guys aren't going to believe the direction this story just took. But it's interesting…I'll tell you that and it's going to be take some real soul searching on the part of the boys to learn to navigate this new 'wrinkle' in their lives. Stay tuned._

**Please Review: I really appreciate it when you can a moment and let me know what you think.**


	50. Silence

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: They are motivating...without them stories...must be salted and burned. _**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned. _**

_Author's Note: This is a very short chapter just to set the next chapters up...sorry. But it was necessary to get the muse off her ass and working. Thanks for understanding. I will get another chapter up SOON. _

**Chapter 50**

_Silence_

Dean watched as Sam walked away following the man that was claiming to be his real father…_a Duke for christs sake_! Not that Dean hadn't already thought that Sam was _royalty_…but never in the_ literal _sense. And it didn't help that Dean was educated enough to know what this could mean for them…it _could mean their eventual destruction_ as a couple. He knew that nobility didn't marry outside of certain circles…and he knew that they definitely _didn't marry_ yankee American men…particularly _gay yankee American men._ He added angrily to the thought as it silently flared around in his head. He felt his heart clench at the thought of losing Sam…but if it turned out that this was something that Sam wanted to pursue. Then Dean wouldn't stand in his way…he would never ask Sam to choose. That just wasn't in him to do that to someone, especially someone that he loved; oh he'd hope like hell that it wouldn't come to that…but it was a distinct possibility and he needed to be _prepared_. _Yeah right...how can I prepare to give up the love of my life?_ He thought to himself as he spun and looked out a large bay window. The lawns were such an intense green that Dean wondered how they were able to keep them that way...particularly with the nation in a drought?

Dean was concerned because he was pretty sure that this bastard wanted Sam as his heir apparent and that meant serious changes for them as a couple. And Dean had no idea what was at stake either…on the other end. What if the other people that could inherit were asshats or something? Sam was too responsible to let something like that pass by and allow other people to pay the price for his happiness…and that part of Sam scared Dean. The part that would put someone else's happiness in front of his own...it was one of the things that Dean loved most about Sam...but...

Dean cast his emerald green gaze around the huge chamber that he had been left in and he found that he was less than impressed by the cold austerity of the room. There was nothing here that was personal…not on any level. Even in his far-too-large home back in Washington there were signs that the place was 'lived in'. There was _evidence_ of himself, Ben, and now…Sam. And the fact that there was nothing here to indicate that an actual _human being_ lived in the place was making him feel disconnected. Dean pulled his cell phone out and looked at the time…they'd been here for all of twenty minutes and he had never been so ready to leave a place in his life. It was like being at a funeral home for an uncle that he had never met...and being expected to cry and wale for the unknown man. It didn't ring true for him...this whole mansion made of nothing but cold marble and flat light.

A text message flashed across the screen of his cell phone as he was staring at the small device…it was from Ben.

_'__Dad…how are you? Is Sam okay?' _Dean wondered momentarily how he could answer that...neither of them were really okay...but he didn't want to worry Ben...not at this juncture. He had bought Ben a special phone that translated what he said into text message and would then translate an incoming message into words…so that he and Ben could still 'talk' without making an actual phone call.

_'__Ben…things are good. Sam is alright. He misses you. We both do.'_ He pushed send and waited for the reply. He was pacing back and forth as he stared at the phone; his old habits of anticipating the worst possible outcome showing up in his bouncing foot as he waited.

_'__I miss him too…I miss you both. Coming home soon?'_ Dean sighed and typed a quick '_yes_'. Although he was worried that it might be just him and that Sam would find something that he was unable to pass up…_even for Dean and Ben_. He hoped that wasn't the case…but deep down he was always waiting for the people in his life to leave him…it seemed to be the one constant. He had thought that Sam would be one of those constants…but with this new development…maybe not. Dean was aware that he was wallowing somewhat it the potential outcome of a situation that they hadn't even discussed yet. And _God_ did he hope that Sam would make him a part of that conversation. Because he didn't think that he would handle it well if Sam could simply walk away. Dean knew that Sam loved him...he'd seen that evidenced in a thousand different ways over the last several months that they'd been together. But he also knew that all good things must come to an end. He supposed that he had thought theirs would be ended by something out of both of their control...like a natural disaster or something. He felt unreasonable laughter bubble up in his chest at that last thought...if he looked at this with squinted eyes...well then perhaps this could be considered a disaster.

Dean continued to stare at his phone even after clicking it closed. _Was there a chance...even remotely...that Sam wouldn't be coming back with him?_ The thought flashed through his mind before he was able to stop it and it felt like a physical blow. The intensity with which he felt the potential loss of Sam Campbell was not something that he'd felt…_ever_. Well, maybe when he thought that he'd lost Ben…but that was it. There was no one, not even Lisa that had that kind of sway over his emotional well-being. And the fact that there was even a small _chance_ that he and Ben could lose one of the best things…_No scratch that…the best thing_ that had ever happened to them…was just fucking rotten. Dean wanted to fight like hell to ensure that it didn't happen. But at this point it still hadn't and yet he was standing in the cold white room of a building that could be the final resting place of their relationship. And all because some jackass hadn't been around when Sam was a kid and now he show's up and expects..._what? Loyalty? Devotion? Love?!_

He heard the clicking boot heels of either Crowley or the man claiming to be Sam's biological father returning and he glanced up in anticipation of their return. Dean's heart was racing in his chest and he knew that he was currently wearing his emotions on his face like a beacon...but he couldn't stand the fact of hiding them from Sam anymore. He hadn't for a long time...but the look in Sam's eyes when Dean could see them would determine whether or not he threw his walls back up.

XXXX

Sam was walking next to Alistair, his long legs eating up the floor as they neared the large anti-chamber where he knew that they had left Dean, all the while he was pointedly ignoring Crowley…there was a part of him that wondered if that bastard had _set him up_ here. The information that he'd been given, it went way beyond a simple paternity test. This wasn't just about finding his real father anymore, it had escalated into something so terrifying that Sam didn't want to really think about it…his decision in this matter carried _real_ weight and potentially devastating consequences. And those consequences weren't just for him…they directly involved Dean and Ben...even Gabriel and Castiel weren't safe. _Oh yeah…and the fate of an entire nation._ He inhaled slowly and reached up to run a hand through his long brown hair in frustration at the whole fucked-up situation. Sam heard Dean's breath as his blue-green eyes met the concerned green gaze of Dean Winchester as soon as he rounded the corner. And it only took a moment for Sam to read the _insecurity_ and the _absolute fear of abandonment_ in the currently unguarded face of his partner as easily as if Dean had yelled it across the large chamber. '_Hey, Sam! Are you gonna leave me and Ben? Cuz, that would really suck...big time!_'

Sam felt the sudden stab of pain as he found that he couldn't send Dean the instantaneous reassurance that he knew the older man was looking for. And then, as he watched Dean pull away, he felt the true agony of a slowly shattering heart as he saw Dean nod slightly and slide his _mask_ into place; his face no longer reflecting anything but cool indifference to the situation. Sam wanted to scream '_no_' that there was no way that he was going to leave Dean and that it was stupid for him to worry about it. But he knew that he couldn't make that declaration yet…the information that he'd been given was too important. And it was damn near killing him that he couldn't tell Dean what was going on. But this was for Dean and Ben's own safety…_fucking son of a bitch…_Sam thought silently as he stared at both Alistair and Crowley his eyes flashing dangerously. They were playing fast and loose with something that Sam may not be able to salvage when the dust settled...but damn-it he would give his dying breath in the attempt. _Dean I love you...this is _for_ you_...to keep you safe. I'm so sorry...The words were tumbling through his head and yet...not one of those emotions showed on his face as he looked at the guarded eyes of the love of his life...and his own gaze lying in response to the other man.

How was he going to get through the next few days...and would Dean forgive him for what he was about to do? Somehow…he wasn't sure.

TBC…

**Author's Note 2: ** _So normally I would never post a chapter this small…but I wanted to get this out. I was so excited about the new life that has been breathed into the muse where this story is concerned that I just couldn't wait to put out a small taste for you guys. Hope you like it. Also to my fellow author and faithful reader…LeeMarieJack…you'll get what I promised…but the road is going to be rocky before it is smooth._

**Please Review: I know I always ask. But they have kept me coming back for 5 months to this story.**


	51. Taken

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: Another shameless request...I know. But please take the time._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned. _**

**Chapter 51**

_Taken_

Dean saw the decision reflected out of Sam's eyes…he was leaving. The older man felt his heart clench painfully at that realization as he turned from Sam and the men that had ruined his only hope of true happiness. How could they come in and destroy a family? Because that's what they were…him and Sam and Ben…they were family. But the look on Sam's face said that he was going to choose the biological safety net and not the potentially _normal_ life that he could have had with the Winchesters. That was one of the most painful things that Dean had ever considered…returning to life…_well returning as a ghost to a life that would have little meaning beyond Ben…_and then pretending that he hadn't experienced what 'heaven on earth' could feel like. And yeah, he knew that it sounded so clichéd but at the moment he didn't give a rats ass. He thinned his lips and turned to leave. "I'll call Castiel and have him pick me up Sam." He said stoically as he pulled the door open and stepped out in a world that was now grey and uninteresting.

Sam nearly squeaked a response as he jumped forward to stop Dean from leaving like this. But a steady hand on his elbow pulled him to a halt. "It's this…or nothing Sam." Crowley said as he raised his eyebrows at the taller man, a slow smile pulling at the edges of his lips. Sam wanted to punch him right in his snooty British face, but he felt his legs turn to lead at the veiled threat, or not so veiled threat, to Dean and everyone else that Sam had ever cared about. "You sons a bitches…you have no idea what you've done." Sam growled through gritted teeth and turned angry red eyes on the two men looking calmly at him. He heard the door pushed shut behind him and he felt his knees shake as he steeled them against collapse. _God Dean…you really think I'd do that don't you…you actually think that I'd give _you_ up for some closure…? Not in a million years…and I am going to fix this._ The thoughts were rolling through his head as he struggled to stay rooted to the spot in the entryway of the mansion, his fists clenching and unclenching in frustration and no small amount of fear.

XXXX

Dean pulled the door closed behind himself and felt the lump in his throat grow as he stumbled down the steps and tried twice to pull his phone from his pocket as he sank onto the concrete bench near the fountain. His fingers shook as he speed dialed Castiel's number and he dropped his head into his hand as he waited for a reply.

"Hello? Dean?" Came the rough voice of his friend. "Dean…is this you?" Cas tried again when Dean didn't immediately say anything.

"Uh…yeah Cas…it's me." He cleared his throat and blinked back the stinging in his green eyes as he continued. "Can you and Gabe come get me…it's the address where…" he gulped when he tried to say 'Sam's' name. "Sam…and I went earlier?" He heard the sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line and the murmured voice of Gabriel in the background.

"Dean…where's Sam?" Castiel asked quietly as he glared at his partner in a silent order to 'shut-up'.

Dean groaned and his voice got raspy as he tried to answer that very basic question. "I…he's not coming…back…" The answer was short but opened so many floodgates within Dean that he pushed his hand against his mouth to stifle the emotional response to it. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was looking into the distance, the world had lost its allure. He only saw the grey clouds in the distance and heard the slightly rising sounds of thunder on the horizon. It was unusual for it to rain in California, with thunder and lightning…but today…it fit Dean's world perfectly.

"We'll be right there Dean. Just wait for us near the gate." The voice had shifted to the higher pitch of the other man, so Dean knew that Gabriel had grabbed the phone, probably when Castiel had let it slip from numb fingers. The lawyer could see that whatever had happened and it looked like it was serious…and it was going to affect all of them.

Dean snapped his phone shut and slowly pushed it into the back pocket of his jeans. He stood up, almost mechanically and walked to the edge of the property, his head down and his hands shoved into the front of pockets of his denim pants. He was watching the toes of his leather shoes kick rocks as he shuffled along and slowly exited the gate only to stand on the side walk and feel the first drops of the rain splash onto his face and shoulders.

He never saw the charcoal grey van, with the blacked out windows, that pulled up several hundred yards from where he was waiting. Dean never even heard the man that snuck up behind him…but he did feel the piece of linen cloth that was smashed over his mouth and nose…and he definitely smelled the chemical that caused his vision to blur and his head to spin as he sank into unconsciousness. His last thoughts were that Sam was gonna kill him for getting into trouble again…and without Sam, who would take care of Ben…?

The van peeled out and roared up the street allowing the side door to be thrown open as a man reached out and the one holding the body of Dean tossed him forward, neither caring when the unconscious man's head connected with the doorframe as he was roughly shoved inside. The only sign that Dean had ever been on that corner was the small drops of blood that slipped from the opened wound on his head onto the blacktop.

XXXX

Gabriel pulled up outside the huge mansion, his jaw falling open in amazement as he looked at the iron fencing and the guards that were walking across the well-manicured lawns on the other side. He was surprised to note that he didn't see Dean standing anywhere, not on the corner where he'd said he would be…nor on the other side of the fence. It had stopped raining almost as quickly as it had started and now the sky was only threatening to open up and poor on them. He sighed as he looked over at an equally confused Castiel. "Maybe they worked it out?" He said hopefully only to have Castiel turn incredulous blue eyes on him, telling him silently that he was an _idiot if he thought that._ "Well, he's obviously not out here Cas."

"I think it's time we called Sam." Castiel said as he pulled the handle of the passenger door and got out the car, looking at the ground in front of the gate. His eyes were drawn to the massive iron and then he was fishing through his pocket for his cell. He quickly dialed Sam's number and hoped that the feeling that was slicing through his gut was wrong…and that Sam would actually answer the call.

After one ring the phone was picked up. "Cas? What's wrong?" Sam asked quickly when he saw who the call was from. There weren't too many reasons why Castiel would call him directly…and _all_ of them had to do with Dean. His stomach clenched at the very thought of the green eyed man that he was lying his ass off to at the moment.

Castiel pulled in a loud breath of air as he considered how much of an idiot Sam could be at times. "Of course it's about Dean. Sam, he called me to pick him up outside the gate…but when we got here…he's not. There's no sign of him." Castiel finished in a rush.

Sam felt his heart nearly stop in his chest…_Dean was missing?_ And it was after they'd had what could be considered the biggest fight in the history of their relationship. Dean thought that Sam was giving up on them…he thought that Sam didn't love him enough to choose him. Little did he know that it was because Sam had chosen _him_ that they were in this pickle in the first place. But this whole arrangement was supposed to keep Dean safe…not have him go missing. Sam glanced at Alistair and pointed to his phone, indicating that he needed to take the call. The stoic man nodded and Sam stepped out the front door and was then running down the cement and cobblestone driveway. His eyes landing on the Nissan that Gabriel had rented when they landed yesterday. He ended the call and skidded to halt at the gate, waiting impatiently for the guard to open in. He slipped through as soon as the hole was big enough then he was jogging to the car. He stopped when he saw the skid marks of a vehicle…they looked fresh. He squatted down and then his breathing hitched…he saw the small red droplets that were slightly watery from the recent rainfall.

But they were definitely blood…and as he stood and cast frantic looks in all different directions, something told him that they belonged to _Dean_. Gabriel ran up and stopped next to Sam as he stared at the blood and the tire tracks. "Sam…what the hell is going on?" He asked breathlessly.

Sam couldn't believe it. He'd done this to keep Dean out of the coming storm…and what had happened? He'd gotten taken….by those sons of bitches. He turned worried blue-green eyes in Gabriel's direction and then scrubbed a hand across his face as he saw the 'protection detail' filing out the gate like a hive had been disturbed.

"Sir…we need you to come back inside." One man with CIA type sunglasses positioned low on his hawk-like nose said as he pointed at the house. Sam glared at the man and shook his head.

"I'm not going back inside until we find Dean. _They_ have him." He finished, earning a very confused look from Gabriel and Castiel and an irritated huff from the security guy.

"He is not our primary concern…" Sam cut the man off with a punch to nose, the man stumbled back and brought his hand up to his now bleeding nose.

"Fuck your _primary concern!_" Sam roared angrily. "_He's my 'primary' concern._" The words were tumbling out his mouth…he couldn't stop the tight way that they were bubbling up from his chest. He may have _lost_ Dean…

XXXX

Dean felt the groan travel up his throat as his head started to pound in time to his heart. He tried to remember what he'd done to feel this crappy the next morning…and then he tried to role over and realized too late that he was secured. He forced his gritty eyes open and panic lurched to the surface as he realized that he couldn't see anything. The room was pitch back and he was leaning against a wall, his hands secured above his head…so he tried to kick his feet and found that they too were tied down. He was trapped and he couldn't see…hell he didn't even know who had taken him or why.

"Hello?" He called out into the inky blackness. Dean's only answer was the echo of his own voice. He leaned back against the wall and dropped his head onto his chest…his fear starting to climb out of his belly as his breathing increased to small pants. His head felt heavy, like he'd been drugged…_Oh yeah…the cloth and the chemical smell._ He thought as he twisted his neck from side to side to try and alleviate some of the stiffness. Dean succeeded in causing his head to pound like a percussion session in a full orchestra and he groaned again as he focused on breathing through the pain. He could feel where blood had trickled down his face and then dried…he scrunched his eyes as he tried to remember when he'd gotten hit in the head. He couldn't.

At least that explained the pounding…he started to 'listen' and tried to determine where he was and if there was anyone else there too. He could feel the dirt beneath him, so he stretched his back and found that his head bumped into a low ceiling…all the sudden he was feeling extremely claustrophobic. His shoulders were starting to ache from the maintained position and his hands were numb from lack of blood flow. "Help!" He called…his voice was rough with disuse and quieter than he would have expected. He struggled with whatever…._metal…he was manacled to the wall!_...he pulled at his hands…the skin pulling and tearing as he did. Dean bucked his body and thrashed his legs, ignoring the pain that flared and shot through his hip. He had to get out of here…because he had a sinking feeling that this was going to be his final resting place if he didn't. Fresh blood trickled down his wrists and off his elbows…that was when Dean finally noticed that they, _whoever 'they' are_…had taken his jacket and his socks and boots. He was only wearing his t-shirt…not much protection against the cold, damp air of his 'prison'. A shiver rocketed through Dean's body and he screamed out his frustration with the direction his life had taken.

"FUCK!" His words were absorbed by his walled…_whatever this god-damned place was._ Dean's head dropped back against the wall as visions of Ben and what this would mean for him…he'd just lost his mother…losing his father too? That would scar the kid for the rest of his life…and what about Sam? How would he deal with Dean simply disappearing into thin air?!

He knew that Sam would look for him…because no matter what Sam had been planning on doing where his father was concerned…he would never completely and utterly abandon Dean. And he knew that Gabriel and Castiel would have notified Sam as soon as they realized that he wasn't at the designated meeting place that morning. That raised a whole new question… '_How long had he been unconscious?'_ He could feel the cold seeping into his bones, so he knew that he hadn't been down here long enough for hypothermia to set in. _But if I don't get out of here soon, that won't be the case._ He thought as he rolled his eyes against the potential outcome of this 'development'.

He guessed that he'd been in this 'hell-hole' for a couple of hours at the most. But being that there was no light and no sounds…he couldn't be sure. Dean had never really wondered what it would be like to lose senses…but this must be what it was like to be both blind and deaf. He felt the first real shiver rack his shoulders and he grimaced against the pain that it caused in his previously injured shoulder. He knew that it had been completely healed…but having it wrenched over his head and held in that position wasn't doing the scar tissue any favors.

"Sam…" He closed his eyes against the almost palpable pain just saying that name elicited from inside him. "Find me…" he finished in a whisper.

XXXX

Sam was back at the hotel with Gabriel and Cas…he'd insisted on it…even though his 'father' wasn't at all pleased with his decision. He couldn't concentrate…thoughts of Dean and what he _could_ be going through were screaming through his over active imagination as he sat on the bed, his long legs folded under him.

"Sam? Sam?" Gabe asked again as he tried to get the attention of the taller man. "Hey are you paying attention man?" he continued in a louder voice. Sam turned haunted eyes in his direction and then nodded as he scrubbed a hand down his face and inhaled loudly.

"Yeah…yeah, sorry Gabe." He whispered as he unfolded his body from the bed and stood, walking to look out the large glass windows into the slowly darkening sky. Dean had been gone for eight hours…and they had no clues…no leads…no idea who had taken him or why…_at least officially…but Sam had his suspicions and they were more terrifying than not knowing at all_. And the last thing that Sam had 'told' Dean was that he was going to give up on them and accept the offer of a pompous aristocrat instead of fighting for what they had. Although he _knew_ that that wasn't what was going on…Dean didn't. He believed that what they had was probably over and that he would be moving on without Sam. But now _this…_Dean had been taken before Sam had been able to explain what was going on…and he internally shattered at that thought.

_Just hang on Dean…I will find you. And the bastards that took you are going to pay with their lives._ The vehement thought bounced through his head and had him pulling his cell phone out and making a call.

"Balthazar?" He waited for the affirmative answer and then continued. "Someone _took_ Dean. I need help." Sam finished in a tight angry voice.

"What?!" Balthazar said loudly and then glanced over at Carmen and Ben, where they were watching television on the couch. He stood quickly and walked out of the room and into the kitchen for more privacy. "Sam…what do you need?"

Sam pulled in a shaky breath and closed his eyes against the pain in his chest…located where his heart used to be…where Dean used to be. "I need _everyone._" He heard the soft intake of breath on the other end of the line.

"I'll call them in. Give me three hours and then I'll call you back." Balthazar said as he hung up the phone and clenched his teeth in anger.

Sam clicked his phone closed and glanced over at Castiel and Gabe. They were watching him with concerned eyes and silence as they waited for him to explain what was going on. Sam's phone beeped and he furrowed his eyebrows as he opened the text-message. His knees turned to rubber as the image of Dean tied to a wall, unconscious and with a head wound that was sluggishly bleeding down the right side of his face popped up. The picture was taken with a night-vision lens…giving Sam some information without his brain processing it. Where ever Dean was, he was in complete darkness and he was hurt.

Cas rushed to his side when he saw all the color drain from Sam's face and his expression shift to shock and then unmitigated rage as he looked at his phone. The shorter man looked at the photo on the phone and inhaled sharply, bringing his hand to his mouth in surprise. Dean was inside an extremely small room, the ceiling was only about an inch above his head, and he was already seated on the floor…or dirt as it appeared to be. Dean wasn't conscious and he wasn't moving…his blue eyes shot up to meet the agonized and angry blue-green gaze of Sam.

"Dean…" Castiel whispered.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _I will explain why and who took Dean in the next chapter…and we will get some more information about Sam's past and how Alistair fits into this whole thing. It will also tie the murder into what is happening here. Stay tuned_.

**Please Review: My only selfish request, tell me what you think.**


	52. Bait

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: Another shameless request...I know. But please take the time._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned. _**

**Chapter 52**

_Bait_

Dean could feel the cold seeping in and out of his bones as he struggled to stay conscious. The wound on his head ached and the awkward positioning of his shoulders was causing them both to scream in agony from their maintained overhead position. He tried to shift to alleviate the pain, but he found that the chattering of his teeth and the full-body shaking wouldn't allow his body to obey his commands anymore. He had no clue how long he'd been in the hole…his thoughts were fuzzy and he kept thinking that he was smelling something 'off'. But he couldn't quite place the scent…his eyes felt swollen in his head and his throat was so parched that he wasn't sure he could have called out for help if he'd had to. He blinked sluggishly and then leaned against the wall as his eyes fell shut…no longer able to ignore the pull of unconsciousness…he awoke some time later, only then realizing that he couldn't keep track of time anymore.

It took a moment for Dean to recognize that his leg was aching painfully; he tried to move it and was equally surprised when he noticed that his arms were no longer manacled to the wall. He still couldn't see or hear anything but at least he could move…which only served to alert him to the slick pool under his right leg…_blood_. His head supplied quickly as he moved slightly and found that he was incredibly dizzy too. "Sam…where are you?" He groaned in a whisper. Thoughts of Ben and what he must be going through were flipping through his random thoughts like a flicker show…and it wasn't sitting well…at all. He found that he couldn't keep his thoughts on one thing for more than a few moments before his brain moved onto another thing…or person.

He pulled in a long slow breath and swallowed as he tried to reposition himself again inside the small room. Dean's breathing increased as the claustrophobia intensified and he tried to pull air in through his nose and blow it out his mouth slowly. This was ridiculous…he wasn't afraid of small spaces…although he figured that he might get a little uncomfortable with them in the future. Great, he could add that to his list of things he was nervous about, the other being flying…oh and bears…he really didn't like bears either.

He wondered if he would ever get the chance to marry Sam in that ceremony? Because, _oh God, _did he want to. Would he get to see the man that Ben would become? How had his life become this fucked up pile of crap? And how did he get back the some semblance of normality for the three of them? Dean didn't want to give up...he knew he couldn't give up Sam...one thing that this whole 'abduction' thing had driven home was that fact. A part of him felt the panic bubble to surface in hysterical laughter as he realized that he and Ben would have 'a lot' to talk about now. What it feels like when someone takes you against your will and then locks you up in the dark with no power to free yourself...due to the darkness. His throat closed at that particular thought...that both he and Ben would know the darkness...and there was a chance that neither of them would escape it.

Something slipped free inside him as he thought of his life…Sam would find him…he just had to hold on long enough…and he _fight-like-hell_ to keep Sam in his life. They were meant to be together and Dean would be damned if he was giving that up just when he'd finally found it. His last thoughts were of Sam on a beach in a white suit, no tie, and barefoot…it would be at sunset. Dean drifted off as his body stopped shaking and his stomach twisted from lack of food and water…but the heat radiating from the infection warming him enough for his brain to shut down…on thought at a time.

XXXX

Sam was leaning against the wall of the hotel room, his long legs folded under him and his head rested gently in his hands…fingers twisted into his long hair. His thoughts were centered on Dean and where he could possibly be at the moment…and the condition that he could be in. He groaned inwardly as the images got more and more intense and graphic. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his shoulder softly. "Jesus…" he said loudly as his head swung up and he looked at Gabriel's concerned golden eyes.

"Sam…." Gabriel said as he sank down on the floor next to his friend. He sighed and turned so that he could look Sam in the eyes. "We are looking for him Sam…and _we will _find him."

Sam blew out a breath and then turned bloodshot eyes in Gabe's direction…he started to say something and then the lump in his throat got in the way and he just shook his head instead. He didn't know how to say the things that were swirling around inside of his heart…or his head. "Oh God…Gabe…I just want him back…I want this to all be over…I want to go back to being who we _were_. Before all this crap happened…and most of all…I don't want Dean to know what we saw and how we wound up here." He whispered as he looked away from Gabriel again.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and then leaned in closer to Sam. "Sam, he was always going to find out…that was never in your control…or mine." He glanced over at Castiel, where the brunette was reading the newspaper, scouring it for any clues into the murder or anything that might help them find Dean. "They were _both_ always going to find out." Sam's eyes flickered over to Gabriel and his face softened as he read the same fear of rejection in Gabriel's eyes that he was feeling. "Sam, we knew this wouldn't last forever…and that they were going to find us…eventually."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and the look on his face was that of a kicked puppy…Gabe hated it when Sam pulled out that face. It was part of the reason that they were in this predicament in the first place. If he hadn't fallen for those eyes fifteen years ago…neither of them would be in this position now. And Alistair wouldn't have had a reason to _find_ them and threaten everything that they held dear. Fortunately, the old man wasn't aware of _his_ involvement yet…and that was an advantage that they would be taking. He also didn't know about Sam's past relationship with Balthazar and the things that he had learned as a result of that maintained friendship.

"Have you considered telling Castiel, before this happens to you?" Sam asked quietly as he threaded his fingers together and pulled his knees closer to his broad chest. It looked almost childlike and Gabriel would have laughed if the circumstances had been different. They had run for a reason…all those years ago. What they had witnessed had put them in danger…but the placement of their families within the protective custody had allowed them to maintain relatively normal lives. Until the whole house of cards had come crashing down around their heads with the death of Michael Campbell.

"Yeah, I've thought about it Sam. But I wouldn't even know where to start. How do you explain…_our lives_?" His golden eyes flickered over to the dark haired man, who smiled in their direction when his blue gaze shot up and connected with Gabriel's searching molten gold eyes. He smiled back. "I can't lose him Sam…" he said quietly.

Sam's eyes widened and he sat up and stared at his friend. "And you think that I can lose Dean?" A part of him knew that that wasn't what Gabriel had meant...he'd simply been explaining why it was that he hadn't wanted to tell Castiel...it was the same reason that he hadn't told Dean about it...he had wanted to protect him. And Gabriel had wanted to protect Castiel...but that didn't make this any easier for Sam.

Gabe shook his head. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Sam shook his head and leaned back against the wall again, closing his anguished blue-green eyes before he spoke. "I know…I'm sorry. But I keep thinking about the man that they found in the water near the pier…it was Baird. I recognized the photo they finally released…we are the only two left Gabe…and that scares the shit outta me. Because…" he nearly choked on his words. "The way he died…Dean doesn't deserve that…and I won't survive that…"

They were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Sam pulled himself to his feet and took a few steadying breaths before pulling open the large white door. There was no one in the hallway…just an envelope on the ground, addressed to him. His hands shook as he picked up the large yellow package; it was stiff…like it contained pictures. He took a step back before nearly stumbling as he ripped into the envelope. Cas and Gabe were at his side a moment later, their concerned eyes watching as he pulled a picture from the ripped opening. There were four separate photos on the one sheet…like the bastards were trying to save money or something. Which Sam knew wasn't the case…they had the backing of an entire government.

Bile rose in his throat as he looked at the pictures, the first one depicted an empty box like room; it was cut into the side of…what looked like rock. It was maybe four feet tall and five feet across…it looked like a grave. Sam nearly choked on that thought as his eyes scanned the other three pictures and he found that he couldn't control his stomach…he raced for the bathroom and emptied the meager contents of his stomach. The other three photos showed Dean in the room secured to the wall in one…it had obviously been taken with a night lens, because it was painfully obvious that Dean couldn't see a damn thing. But it was the last picture that had Sam puking in the bathroom…Dean was unconscious or worse…and there was another man…one that they couldn't see the face of, and he was in the process of slicing open Dean's leg. The blood was already starting to run freely down the older man's leg and he had an obvious head wound that had stopped bleeding. But it was apparent from the pictures that if they didn't find Dean, _like right-the-the-fuck-now_, they may not be rescuing him…but recovering his body. Sam knew that it was a message, these wounds were the same as the ones the police had found on that body…it was a warning…back off!

Another knock at the door had Gabriel scrambling to see who it was before Sam realized that there was someone else in the hallway. He looked out and was grateful to see Balthazar and Jake. He opened the door quickly and embraced the Brit and shook Jakes hand as they lugged their baggage into the room. The security man that had been assigned to them by Alistair was seated on the couch, he glanced up and then back at the game on the tv without much interest.

"Where are the others?" Gabe asked.

Balthazar smiled his usual cocky smile and then pointed at the door again. Just as Jake opened it to allow twelve other men to haul in their gear as well…this got the attention of the guard. "What's going on here?" he asked as he stood and walked over to stare down at the blonde man.

Sam managed to get himself together enough to answer. "This is _my security team_. And we'll be handling the extraction of Dean." He finished as he brought up a fist and smashed it into the man's face rendering him instantly unconscious. Jake raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"I see you haven't lost your touch there Campbell." He said as he embraced the ragged looking man.

Sam nodded and brought his hands up to return the embrace. "Thanks for coming…all of you." He finished as he stepped back and looked each member of their team in the eyes.

Balthazar grinned. "Of course…wouldn't miss it. Now tell us what we're up against here Sam. And please don't spare us the details. This is obviously a lot bigger than any of us is aware of…this job was damn professional." He said as he sank down onto the couch and looked pointedly at Sam, his blue eyes inquisitive.

Sam knew that he needed to come clean with these guys…because he owed them that. "Gabriel and me…we saw something….when we were young and it landed us in some hot water you might say. We had travelled to Britain on a school trip for a couple of weeks; it was an exchange with Oxford. While we were there we witnessed a murder…turns out that it was the murder of a high profile aristocrat…like in line for the monarchy, high profile…anyways Scotland yard found out that we could ID the man and in exchange for that ID, we were placed in protective type custody for the next several years. My family was aware of that…so was his. We came back to the states and with the cooperation of the FBI we were put into the witness protection program…I got tired of the constant monitoring…which is how I wound up working with you, Balthazar. I thought that it was all over, the men in question were caught years ago…and I hadn't thought about it since then. But the death of my father alerted them of my whereabouts and they used the fact that I was not my father's biological son as a way to get to me." He looked at the wide eyed stares of his 'friends' and then he pulled in a steadying breath as he forged on. "And then they went after Dean…" At this point he couldn't continue, the lump and guilt for his involvement making it impossible for him to speak further.

Castiel was open mouthed and staring intently at Gabriel, his eyes shifting from anger to a type of hurt frustration.

Balthazar was smiling. He clapped his hands together and then laughed out-loud. "Wow…So you two are the ones that brought down Azazel? Damn…"

Gabriel took over at this point. "Yeah, we did…but we would never have put any of you in danger. We honestly thought that was over…and had been for years."

"Well, kingpins don't normally go down without someone else rising up to take their place. And it looks as though that is exactly what happened here…unfortunately for Dean." Balthazar said as he grabbed a water from the stack on the coffee table, twisting open the top and downing most of it in one gulp. He reflected on Sam's story...because if it was true then he remembered when that assassination had happened. And what it had done to his country their hierarchy of succession to the throne. He hadn't understood at the time, but with the additional information that Sam had just given them...well he got it now. He also understood why Lord Alistair was so desperate to keep Sam and Gabriel quiet. This wasn't going to be and easy rescue...not by an means...because these men would _anything_ to maintain their power.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _Next Chapter…try to find and rescue Dean…and then Sammy is gonna deal with the bad guys._

**Please Review: The feedback helps me find new angles for this story.**


	53. The Zoo

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: Another shameless request...I know. But please take the time._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned._** This chapter also alludes to a sex scene...you've been warned.

**Chapter 53**

_The Zoo_

Dean's head was swimming…he had managed to tear a large piece of his shirt and wrap it securely around the cut on his leg. He knew that the blood had soaked through it and that he needed to wrap something else around that wound or he would be bleeding to death. He groaned as he pulled his shirt over his head and felt his way as he rolled it and gritted his teeth against the impending pain. He shifted his leg and agony shot through his lower half causing him to grunt as he tied the remaining part of the shirt tightly around his thigh. He closed his eyes…although it didn't really matter since he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face…the cold damp of the small room was causing tremors to ripple through his torso as it sank into his bones. He had no idea how long he'd been inside the cramped room…his first indicator that it had been a _long_ time, was that he'd been unable to hold the bodily fluids any longer. That had been the most humiliating moment…when he'd realized that he couldn't hold them in any longer. He well and truly understood what his son had gone through…and he ached inside at the loss of humanity it caused. He'd tried to get up and move to a corner, but he couldn't see and even worse…when he stretched out his hands he was able touch the other side of the room…meaning that there really wasn't another side for him to go to…plus the pain in his leg kept increasing exponentially whenever he moved.

God, he was so tired…Dean knew that was probably due to blood loss and the potential hypothermia that had to be setting in at this point. His legs were no longer shivering, just his upper body…his teeth chattering with the cold. He wanted to pull his legs up close to his chest to preserve what little remained of his body heat, but every time he even shifted his right leg it screamed at him in agony. So he settled for simply folding his left leg under him and trying to elevate his other one…somewhat. Dean's throat was so dry he found that he could hardly swallow anymore and he also noticed that he wasn't even hungry…plus he knew that that wasn't a good sign. His skin felt feverish and hot…even to his own touch…but he was still fucking freezing. So he knew that there had to be an infection starting to set into the leg wound. It didn't help that his head was still thumping from the initial hit he'd taken when whoever these bastards were had kidnapped him. _Man that sounds funny….him…being 'kidnapped'._

Dean's thoughts flitted back to Ben…he hoped that Sam would continue to take an interest in his son. Because if this didn't go well…which it certainly hadn't up to this point…then Ben was going to need a father figure…and Dean could think of no one that would be better for that role than Sam. He could teach Ben what it was to be a '_good man_' and maybe even how to talk to girls…Dean felt his heart jump at the thought of never seeing Ben again. He knew that his brain was flickering between thoughts at random…but he couldn't seem to control it anymore. He wasn't really sure that he wanted to either. Sam's beautiful face popped up next and he found himself smiling as he remembered how Sam had looked the first time he'd met him at the airport.

His tall lengthy frame bending as he walked beneath wings of the aircraft, his long legs…and that ass…his smile when he'd noticed Dean watching him and the immediate flush that had flooded his cheeks before he'd extended his hand in a friendly greeting. Dean's thought shifted again and he was thinking of Sam in a decidedly different manner. He was lying naked on their bed…his glorious expanses of golden skin covered in a light sheen of sweat as he looked up at Dean. The love so plain on his face that it nearly left Dean breathless…as he pushed in and out of the larger man; his pace increasing until he felt the gathering energy of his pending release. Sam's face reflecting pleasure as he groaned beneath Dean, shifting his hips, his lust blown eyes watching intently as Dean's own long fingers stroked him to his own release just as Dean's ripped through his body. They both moaned as the came together and then settled into just holding one another.

A small smile made its way onto Dean's lips as he felt his thoughts suddenly shift to a more fuzzy vision, one of his father; when he'd been young. He didn't remember what he'd done to piss off the old man this time…but he certainly felt the retaliation for the perceived slight. The bruises were always beneath his clothing…one thing that John wasn't was stupid…he never hit Dean where anyone could see…the memories faded out as Dean felt himself slipping into the black abyss of unconsciousness…and that scared him…because he knew he wasn't doing too well…and there was a damn good chance that he might not wake up again, if he passed out. But he couldn't stop the impending dark as it took over, his body slipping down the wall as his head fell forward onto his chest. The darkness finally claiming its prize.

XXXX

Sam was standing motionless in the huge tiled shower…his head resting against the smooth travertine squares as the warm water beat down gently on his shoulders. His eyes were closed and he was thinking of Dean…of all the things that they still had left to do together. The places that they both wanted to go…the things that they wanted to see…but if Dean wasn't with him…then those things simply didn't matter anymore. Sam still wanted to officially adopt Ben, that was the first thing that they were rectifying when this whole debacle was over…and then they were getting married. Even if it wasn't the expensive beach wedding that he'd been hoping for…because feeling like he had no rights where Dean was concerned…well it might be one of the worst feelings that he'd ever had. The tears were just starting to slip down his face when he heard the frantic pounding on the bathroom door.

"Sam!" Gabriel called as he pushed open the door and rushed into the large steam filled room. He'd seen Sam naked on so many occasions that he didn't even consider that it might make the other man uncomfortable this time.

Sam turned quickly, grabbing a towel and twisting the water off at the same time. "What Gabriel?" He asked in slipped tone as he stepped out of the shower, his hair still dripping with water and his face screwed up with worry, since he knew that Gabe wouldn't just walk in on him if it wasn't damned important.

"We've found him!" He said with a smile as he stepped forward and took Sam's shoulders in his hands, ensuring that the other man heard what he was saying.

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in a silent 'oh' as he simply stared dumbly at the shorter man. Gabriel shook his shoulders to get a response, causing Sam to shake his head and his eyes to focus on the golden gaze of his friend. "You've found him? Where? When? Is he okay? When are we leaving?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Sam, one question at a time. Balthazar's team found where they're holding him. It's in a part of an old abandoned zoo, which explains the tiny room we saw in the pictures. He's being heavily guarded, but I'm sure that'll be no trouble for the teams. Charlie was able to tap into their surveillance system, so while she says there aren't cameras inside Dean's cell, there are cameras everywhere else. Balthazar wants to talk to you and set up the rescue plan. And he wants to try for tomorrow night maybe…whenever it happens…we have to wait till after dark, otherwise we run the risk of them killing him before we can get him out. And then you and me…we need to go to the FBI, Agent Henrickson contacted me…he was put on this case and he wants to take down Alistair and Crowley…legally." Gabriel stopped talking as everything that he'd revealed flickered through Sam's intelligent eyes and he started calculating.

Sam was still standing in nothing but a towel as he began putting together a rescue plan. He knew that it would probably be better if he wasn't involved in the actual rescue…but he couldn't do that. The rational part of his brain told him that he was too close to the situation to think clearly…but he also knew that he would do everything he possibly could to get Dean out alive. And while he understood that Balthazar would try his best…this was one thing that Sam just couldn't leave up to chance. Dean was too important. "Okay, let me get dressed and I'll be right out and we can get this plan together and put everyone in place, because we are getting Dean out…tonight." His voice was steady and low as Gabriel released him and nodded, turning to exit the bathroom. "Gabe?" The smaller man turned. "Thanks."

"You would do it for me Sam." Gabriel said as he thought of Castiel and the mess he would be if it had been him that was taken instead of Dean.

Sam nodded. "Yeah…I would."

XXXX

Sam was sitting in the non-descript blue car, his body still and tight, like a bowstring drawn and ready to release an arrow. He was wearing all black, his body covered to ensure that the darkness was their friend on this extremely important night. He pulled his .45 caliber Taurus from his tactical holster and popped the magazine out, looking at the hollow-point rounds, they gleamed in the low light of the moon as he tapped the mag against his palm to 'seat' the rounds.

Jake looked over at him from the driver's seat. He'd seen this side of Sam on numerous occasions. They'd worked together on over a dozen ops, but it never ceased to amaze him that someone as big as Sam Campbell could look so _invisible._ His brown eyes flickered to the small flash he saw off to the left. It was the signal he'd been watching for. "They're ready Sam." He glanced over one more time and saw the slight nod as Sam slid the beanie over his head covering everything but his face.

"Let's go get Dean." He said in a crisp voice. Sam was hiding the fact that he was scared to death that they might already be too late. And that Dean wouldn't be alive when they opened that _damn rock cell_…he closed his eyes momentarily to re-center his thoughts. He knew that he couldn't afford to be distracted, because if he was…then there was a chance that he'd miss something and then someone could get hurt…or he could get Dean killed instead of rescuing him.

Jake nodded and quietly opened his door slipping out and disappearing into the darkness. Sam followed blending into the trees easily as he used the blanket of the dark to cover his approach.

Sam stepped over the old fallen trees and then onto the dilapidated blacktop that used to be an access road for the zoo keepers. He'd researched the old zoo, it had been shut down in the early 70's and it hadn't been used since. Except by the gangs and for other degenerate types of activities; he moved stealthily along the path, his eyes catching the movements of the other teams every few hundred feet. Two other teams were in the process of taking out the guards; his job was to find Dean. He hadn't talked with the FBI man before they'd gone in after Dean, but he knew that he would agree to anything that the man wanted if it meant that Alistair didn't get to walk away from this. He'd authorized the assassination all those years ago and then he'd used the fact that Sam hadn't known that to get close to him and then steal away the one thing that Sam couldn't live without…Dean.

He pulled his thoughts back to the present as he heard movement off to his left. He stopped and then crouched down as a man with a rifle lumbered up out of the woods. Sam watched as he set his gun down and reached down, obviously intent on 'relieving' himself in the trees. Before the man could even get his zipper down, Sam had him from behind…he locked the rear-naked choke hold and waited as the man's air supply dwindled and he slipped into unconsciousness. Sam then pulled the syringe and pumped the animal tranquilized into the man's neck before pulling his unconscious form into the woods. As much as Sam wanted to kill these men for what they'd done, he couldn't. He didn't want to give Henrickson any ammunition to come after him and Dean again. So they had decided that they would 'knock-out' all the guards and stay away from actually taking anyone's life…although it was taking everything that Sam had to do that.

He slipped back onto the path and began moving in the direction of the old lion's dens. This was where the bastards had basically 'entombed' Dean and that was Sam's only destination on this clear dark night. As he approached he saw three more guards sitting around a card table. _Fucking son-of-a-bitch!_ He thought silently, they were all at least as big as he was…and they appeared to be well trained, except for the card playing bit. Just as he was recalculating how he would get past them he realized that Balthazar's team and Jake's team were closing in on two sides. They used the tranquilizer guns, rather than getting close enough to stick the men with needles. The timing was fucking perfect; each man slumped forward on the table, with their hands to their necks at the exact same time.

Sam rushed forward seeing the padlock on the giant chain that was threaded through a thick iron door. He grabbed his lock picks and immediately got to work as Balthazar settled next to him, blue eyes scanning the darkness for additional threats. "We took out the guards on the west perimeter and Jakes team got the ones of the north side, we should be able to exit without too much of a problem."

"I took one out on the south side too." Sam said automatically as he concentrated on picking the enormous silver lock. He nearly sobbed his relief when the thing 'popped' open and he was frantically pulling the chain out of the way. "Help me." He said as he tried to pull the heavy rusted door open. Balthazar stepped aside allowing Jake to step up and pull the door with Sam, their combined strength enough to move the massive metal barrier. As soon as there was enough room, Sam squeezed his large frame through the opening, reaching for the flashlight that he had in his right cargo pocket. His flipped it on, immediately seeing that there were several other smaller rooms inside of the larger cavernous one he'd entered through.

"DEAN!" he called loudly. His fear lurching up and into his throat when he realized that there was no answer, just the reverberation of his own voice. "DEAN!" Sam called again as he started winding his way through the rooms, he wrenched open each door and flooded the small rooms with bright white light only to be forced to move to the next when they revealed that there was nothing inside. He felt his throat starting to close up as one horrible thought rampaged through his head…_what if they'd moved Dean?_ There was only one room left and it was all the way at the back of the large cavern. He prayed silently as he pulled open the door, his light filling the room in the bright white light of the LED flashlight as soon as the door was ajar.

There leaning against the oppositewall was Dean. He wasn't wearing a shirt, it looked like he'd tied that around the bloody wound on his right thigh. Sam gulped as he rushed into the room sliding to his knees next to Dean…his hands were shaking badly as he reached to feel for a pulse. "Please god….don't take him from me…" Sam whispered as his fingers slipped into the crease where Dean's pulse should be. For a moment Sam's heart nearly stopped…he couldn't feel anything. Just as a sob was rippling its way up through his chest, he felt it…the fast birdlike thrum of Dean's heart. The relief that spread through Sam's system was palpable as he nearly went boneless with it.

He felt more than heard Balthazar sink to his knees on the other side of Dean. Sam was just sitting there _feeling_ the life force pumping frantically through Dean's veins. "Sam, we need to get him to medical attention…now." Balthazar said as he surveyed the wounds and the state that the other man was in. Dean's upper body was bare and it was also flushed with what obviously a pretty serious fever and the rancid smell inside the room made him want to go find a corner and puke. The fact that Dean had been locked inside the filthy little cell for the last 6 days didn't do anything to alleviate Balthazar's worry as he looked at the red puffy skin surrounding the wound on the man's right leg. There was white puss leaking through the blood soaked shirt and that worried the Brit to no end. They weren't out of the woods with this thing yet.

"Hey, you guys mind hurrying up? Because it sounds like the re-enforcements just arrived." Jake called from just outside the room.

Sam's eyes flickered up to meet Balthazar's. "Go, I'll get Dean out of here. Just cover me so I can get him to the car." Sam put his flashlight in his mouth and leaned down to pull Dean gently up over his shoulders and into a fireman's carry. His panic increased when Dean didn't even so much as moan…move…nothing…as Sam settled him on his shoulders. He was dismayed by how much lighter Dean was since the last time that he'd moved his body. "Dean…" he breathed as he moved slowly to the entrance, careful not to jostle the injured form, thus causing more damage to Dean's already abused flesh.

Jake moved just ahead of Sam, while a man named Anders moved behind him watching his back. One guard came from nowhere and slammed into Jake, only to be taken down by a series of moves that rendered the man unconscious in seconds. "Let's go." Jake said as he started moving again. Sam was struggling somewhat to keep up with the rapid pace as he tried to keep from bouncing Dean about on his shoulders. "We're almost to the car Sam." Jake whispered.

Sam nodded and lowered his frame so that he was able to pass more easily beneath the low hanging branches, he never even saw the man that took his legs out from under him. All he knew was that one minute he was standing and the next he was falling backward, the added weight of Dean overcompensating his balance and causing him to hit the ground hard. His grip on Dean knocked loose by the impact; causing the older man's body hit the ground and roll away from Sam. Rage lurched through Sam as he climbed to his feet and squared off with the man that had made him drop Dean.

Sam's eyes widened when he saw that it was Alistair and he was wearing clothing very similar to what Sam was wearing that night…all black. His cold blue eyes flickered to the unconscious form of Sam's partner. "He's not looking too good Sam…" The smooth British voice only served to piss Sam off further as he stared angrily at the other man. "You know it had to be this way Sam."

Sam bit his lip as his cheek twitched, he heard the others running up to surround them…some of them were Sam's men and some of them were Alistair's. "This ends…tonight." He said through clenched teeth.

The other man smiled easily and nodded. "Tonight." He looked at his men and then at Sam's. "Whoever walks away from this fight…gets to leave unharmed…agreed." Alistair said as he looked his chief of security in the eyes and then shifted that gaze to Balthazar and Jake.

Sam understood what was happening here…he could end all of this…all the fear and the endless hiding, the running…he could end it…tonight. "Agreed." He said through tightly clenched teeth. "Balthazar, please take care of Dean." The smaller man stepped forward, Jake right on his heels, and they gently lifted the unconscious man and carried him out of the circle. Sam watched, his sharp eyes reflecting fear for Dean…but when he turned back to look at the man that had done this _to_ Dean…there was nothing but determination and anger in his cold blue-green gaze.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _Next chapter…the final standoff between Sam and Alistair…the rescue of Dean…and then…who knows._

**Please Review: The feedback is so helpful.**


	54. Standoff

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: Another shameless request...I know. But please take the time._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned._**

**Chapter 54**

_Standoff_

The two men circled each other as Sam narrowed his blue-green calculating gaze and looked for any obvious weakness's in the other man's technique…he didn't see any. Alistair was well trained. But so was he…and as he glanced at the prone and very bloody form of Dean…he knew he had more of a reason to _win_ than Alistair did. Balthazar gave him a thumbs up, letting him know that Dean was _okay_…not great…but still alive. His angry gaze flickered back to the other man and he glared at the man that claimed to be his father…now he understood that Alistair had used that tidbit of information as a way to get to him. He still didn't know who his father was…but he knew it wasn't this man. Even if the DNA evidence suggested that they were related…Sam knew that he wasn't this man's son. Somehow this man…with his piles of money and long reach had altered that evidence. Because there was no way that Sam would ever believe that he had this traitor's blood running through his veins.

Alistair lunged forward, he was hoping to surprise the other man…Sam saw the move and simply shifted his weight to the left, his right elbow coming down and slamming into Alistair's shoulder, sending the other man to the ground. He grunted as the blow landed and then immediately shifted his right leg, sweeping Sam's feet out from under him and causing him to slam into the hard ground. Sam felt his rib give as a rock was forced too far into his side, he grunted as his shoulder struck another sharp-ass rock and pain shot through his body. He swallowed his pain pulled himself to his knees as he spit bloody saliva onto the dusty ground.

"It didn't have to end this way Sam…" Alistair said tightly as he moved back to a standing position and then dropped his knee into Sam's stomach. Sam rolled to the left, and Alistair's knee hit nothing but ground. The older man groaned in pain and glared at the larger man.

"Yeah it did. You took Dean from me you _son of a bitch_…it absolutely had to end this way." He said through clenched teeth as he thrust his right fist forward and finally connected with the other's man's unsuspecting jawline. Pain rocketed through his arm as his knuckles hit bone, he was pretty sure he cracked one of them…_freaking boxer's fracture_.

Alistair grunted and his body twisted to the right, he went down on one knee reaching behind himself…and pulling a long silver blade from a hidden sheath. He smiled wickedly at Sam as he pulled himself slowly back to his feet and adjusted his hold on the blade so that it was resting against his forearm…blade out. Sam's eyes flickered to Balthazar's blue gaze when he saw the adjustment causing the British man to sit up straighter as he too recognized the action. The way that Alistair was holding that blade indicated that he was trained in knife fighting…not just trained but extremely proficient. The angle of the blade would allow for long slicing motions that would be extremely difficult…if not nearly impossible…to defend against.

Alistair smiled and tilted his head to the side as he watched understanding light up Sam's face. "You were never going to win Sam…that wasn't even a question." His haughty tone grated on Sam's nerves as he twisted the ball of his right foot and set up for an attack.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of…" He shot out. Sam's voice was deep and raspy as he stared coldly at the other man. And it was true…he wasn't even sure what he was capable of where Dean was concerned.

"Yeah I do Sam…you're not a killer. So of the two of us…who do you think is going to win here." Alistair's blue eyes were icy as he looked at the man that he had convinced shared his DNA…but nothing else.

"Sammy…you can take him…" Dean's raspy and unused voice wafted through the silent circle, a ripple of conversation followed as the members of the 'teams' looked at the man they'd been brought here to rescue. He looked like absolute crap…but Dean was watching Sam…and Sam's eyes ripped over to where Dean was lying bonelessly against Balthazar. His green eyes were glazed with fever and pain and his eyelids were dropping shut slowly…but he was watching Sam through the narrowed slits. "You've got this…" he said quietly as he slipped back into the darkness and his head listed against the man holding him. The only thing that Sam wanted was to run to Dean…but the laughter of the other man held him routed to his spot.

"Dean!?" Sam cried and couldn't even hold back the reactive shout as he started to move toward Dean. Alistair blocked his path a sinister smile twisting his arrogant features into something…evil.

"Now, now, now Sam…we still have unfinished business." Alistair twisted his body and the knife came down in a sweeping arc that Sam wasn't quite prepared for. He threw his left forearm up at the last moment and bit back a cry of pain as the razor sharp blade sliced through the meat of his arm and the sticky warm blood poured from the wound. Sam swung his large frame out of the way as Alistair did a figure eight with the blade and tried to come back and catch the unprotected side of Sam's face. He managed to get his face out of the line, but the blade left a line of fire up his ribcage as Alistair changed his arc and dropped it to Sam's side.

Sam spun and then managed to catch the other man's hand; he pressed the wrist in and locked Alistair's wrist up using some type of pressure point move that he'd learned while running with Balthazar. Alistair grunted as pain shot through his arm and his hand released the blade without his consent. The long bloody piece of metal dropped into the dirt of the circle…the men that were watching the fight started to shift uncomfortably as they tried to determine who was going to be the victor here. They were starting to wonder if it was actually going to be the pilot…

Sam kicked out suddenly and swept his long legs under the other man's causing him to fall backwards, hitting his head as he was unable to slow his descent. That brief moment of reprieve was all Sam needed to drive in and send his knee into the man's neck pinning him to the ground and cutting off his air supply. He watched as Alistair's face turned beet red and he started to grasp ineffectually at Sam's rigid leg. Sam simply sank his knee deeper and waited for the man's eyes to drift closed and then he was releasing the hold to stumble back to his feet. His hand's flying to his bleeding forearm; he ripped a piece of cloth and quickly staunched the flow of blood.

Jake rushed forward and threw the zip-tie handcuffs on Alistair…his men had already started to scatter as they realized that they were outnumbered by Sam's men. Crowley was nowhere to be seen…although Sam hadn't really thought that that weasel would be caught dead out in the woods. He ignored the searing pain along his ribcage and stumbled back toward Dean and Balthazar. He fell to his knees next to Dean and gently pushed the dirty blonde hair up on his forehead as Sam leaned in to ensure that the older man was still breathing. He felt the hand of his friend come to rest gently on his shoulder.

"He's alive, Sam…but we need to get him to a hospital…now." Balthazar said as he shifted around so that he could see Sam's eyes clearly in the moonlight. Sam's gaze darted back to the unconscious form of Alistair.

"I've got him Sam…go." Jake said as he and several other members of his team took charge of the situation. "You should probably stop that bleeding too…before you pass out." He added as he looked down at the blood dripping down Sam's side and off his fingers, where his makeshift bandage had already soaked through causing the blood to drip onto the black dirt beneath him.

Sam glanced down and then realized that he _was_ bleeding rather badly. He reached over with his right hand and clamped down on the wound, biting back a groan of pain as he did. Balthazar stepped up and handed him another bandana. "Here, use this Sam."

"Thanks." Sam said as he tied the cloth tightly over the wound. His eyes were flickering back to Dean and he furrowed his eyebrows as Balthazar and several other men helped to pick up the business man and place him gently inside the waiting car. If Sam had been thinking more clearly he would have wondered just exactly where that had come from…but his thoughts were so involved in the rapid and thread-like breathing of Dean that he didn't even notice. He also failed to give a rat's ass about Alistair…where he'd been left on the ground unconscious.

Sam crawled into the back seat and gently laid Dean's head on his lap as Balthazar jumped into the driver's seat and took off down the road. The smaller man's face was glistening with sweat and dirt as Sam kept an eye out for any changes that would indicate that Dean was getting rapidly worse. He ran his fingers gently through Dean's dirty hair as he leaned in and kissed Dean's forehead. "I'm so sorry Dean..." Sam felt his emotions swelling inside his chest and blinked back the emotions that were threatening to spill.

"S...not...y'r...flt...S'my..." A mumbled barely audible voice whispered. Sam's gaze dropped and he inhaled quickly as Dean's fever bright eyes stared up at him. "K'nw...y'd...c'me..." Dean finished as he tried to smile and his eyes fell closed once more. Sam couldn't control the tears as they stung his eyes and slipped down his cheeks.

"I'll always come." he whispered back, pulling Dean closer and simply listening to the other man breath. He didn't care what had to happen from here on in...he wasn't getting distracted...and he wasn't walking away from this man. If he'd learned one thing over the last few days, it was that he simply wasn't whole without Dean. He needed the man like he needed oxygen.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _I'll get Dean's hospital time and recovery chapter up quicker than this one. Sorry really busy for the past week and half. But I didn't want to make you guys wait for the fight scene. _

**Please Review: The reviews really make me so happy, and there for they keep me typing.**


	55. Done Waiting

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: Another shameless request...I know. But please take the time._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned._**

**Chapter 55**

_Done Waiting_

The waiting room was hot and stuffy…and it was making Sam extremely cranky. Well, even more cranky than he was normally at least lately. In particular, since Dean had been taken from him. But sitting in his chair with his head leaning against his palms waiting for news about his future…about Dean's future…was really cruzing along his last nerve. The blood was still staining his hands from where Dean's wounds had left their mark on both his clothing and his skin. The wounds to his own body had yet to be seen by a medical professional. Balthazar had tried to get him looked at, but Sam wasn't interested in alleviating his own pain…not until he had news about Dean.

These past few days had been some of the worst that Sam had ever had to face and seeing Dean in that dark dank cell, his body beaten and emaciated from days without food or water…had nearly broken his spirit. The energy that he'd expelled going after Alistair had really been simple raging fumes…and he was definitely feeling the effects now. His breathing had calmed down and the pain from the knife wounds was beginning to sting pretty damn good. But he just wasn't willing to miss the update on Dean. He knew that they'd taken him into surgery…although at this point he had no more information than that, and that's what was making him a bit crazy. Sam had debated on calling Carmen and having her catch the next flight, bringing Ben with her. But the more he thought about it; he had decided against that plan until he had something more concrete to tell Dean's son.

He closed his eyes as they burned with the thought that he might not get to officially adopt Ben…what if the worst thing happened…and Dean didn't make it? He gulped back the emotion and threw up a wall in the hopes of stifling that train of thought. It wasn't going to serve anyone well…in particular Dean.

"Mr. Campbell?" A feminine voice called into the room. Sam's eyes snapped up and met the soft brown of eyes of a dark haired woman who appeared to be close to fifty. She was scanning the room of men and finally smiled when her eyes met his worried gaze. "Can I speak with you please?" She held her hand out and motioned for him to follow her. Sam managed to get himself on his feet, but his knees were anything but stable as he followed her out of the room. Gabriel and Castiel were just coming back from the cafeteria when he rounded the corner. Gabe shot him a questioning look, but didn't say anything as he recognized the medical professional.

"Mr. Campbell…" She started. Her face was kind and open as she watched the tall man for reactions to the news that she was about to give him. He seemed strong, and she prayed inwardly that he was strong enough to do what needed to be done here.

"Sam. Please, call me Sam." He said as he tried to reign in his traitorous emotions. His voice was shaking slightly and he could feel the beating of his heart picking up its rapid pace again. She nodded and directed him down a long hallway toward a set of double doors. "How's Dean?" He asked quietly.

"Mr. Winchester suffered severe dehydration and that's just to start. The wound on his leg was severely infected; we had to remove a sizable amount of tissue that had become gangrenous. He will need some plastic surgery to repair that in the near future. Whatever caused the wound was sharp and it cut deep into the muscle of his thigh, there is some nerve damage. Before you ask, we won't know the extent of it until he wakes up and we are able to talk to him. The head wound is also slightly worrisome. It probably resulted in a concussion that went untreated and has created some lesions on his brain as a result. Those too have been repaired, which is why it took so long for me to come and talk to you. I am sorry about that. Finally, the other issue is the elevation of his arms for such a long period of time…causing reduced blood flow to the hands and shoulders. He will need a fair amount of physical therapy as this caused some damage to the muscles and nerves as well. So all in all…he's a bit of a mess. But he is alive and I expect him to remain so." She finally stopped listing all of Dean's injuries and Sam found that he was having a difficult time catching his breath. They were almost as extensive as ones Dean had received during the tragedy in Alaska…he looked at her with tears forming in his soft eyes…

"He's gonna be okay though?" Sam managed through his tightening throat. He leaned against the wall for support and waited for another hammer to be dropped on him. But the doctor smiled gently and reached out, taking his hand in hers.

"He's very strong Sam. He's fighting extremely hard…and from the looks of it…he has _something_ to fight for. That's important." She squeezed his hand as he managed a small nod. "Would you like to see him?" She asked.

Sam nodded. She reached out and opened a door just off to Sam's left and motioned him inside of the darkened room. It took a moment for Sam's eyes to adjust to the light difference, but when they did and could clearly see Dean's form lying in the stark white bed. He strangled a cry at how similar it was to the first time he'd seen Dean like this. His hand came up to his lips to stop the mournful sound as the doctor turned and quietly shut the door, leaving him alone with Dean. Sam reached out blindly and pulled a chair over, sinking into it as he reached up to gently take Deans hand. It was wrapped in a warm saline pack, which he knew kept the atrophy at bay and helped to promote circulation. He glanced over and noticed that the other arm was wrapped in the same thing. His eyes scanned Dean's body, the leg was the most obvious injury, and it was elevated and wrapped in brilliant white gauze. The bandage ran from near his right knee all the way up to his groin…disappearing beneath the blanket and the hospital gown.

Sam finally pulled his gaze from the terrible injury and managed to look up into Dean's face. He was resting, and the freckles that Sam loved so much stood out in stark repose against his pale skin. The long dark eyelashes were lying gently against his lower eyelids and there was bruising surrounding his left eye and another bandage wrapped carefully around his head. Sam couldn't hold back the tears anymore…they flooded his eyes and spilled hot and fast down his cheeks as he leaned his head in. Trying to find someplace where he could rest it against Dean as the sobs racked his body.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Dean." He cried as his fists grasped the blankets and twisted them as the agonizing sadness poured through him. This had to be it…he couldn't handle anything else happening to Dean.

He didn't know how long he cried, but eventually the sobs were reduced to no more than tremors rumbling through his chest as exhaustion finally took its toll and he fell into a restless sleep.

XXXX

'_Owe…_' was the first thing that flashed through Dean's mind as he thought about waking up. His body was protesting even the thought of moving or thinking about moving. His leg was numb and his hands felt heavy and _to be honest _just fucking weird. He tried to remember where he was…and the only thing that he could see was a man lunging forward with a knife…headed straight for Sam's heart. Dean's own heart pounding faster and faster as the heart rate monitor picked up the change in tempo as he tried to pry his heavy eyelid open…_ahhh…hospital._ His mind supplied. But that didn't mean that Sam had made it too…he managed to get his eyes open after a few failed attempts. There was almost no light in the room, but he blinking owlishly a couple of times as he tried to piece everything together. Sam had come to rescue him…_Great, just like a damsel in distress._ He thought with slight irritation. Although, the idea of Sam as a knight in shining armor had certain appeal…particularly if he could get _his _knight out of said armor. _Focus Dean._

He tried to shift slightly and was surprised to feel that his right arm was weighed down by something. He slowly moved his aching head and was pleasantly shocked to see the top of Sam's floppy haired head resting on his arm. His own hands tangled into Dean's sheets…his breathing even and steady. Sam was asleep. Dean felt a slight smiled quark at the corners of his lips and then he could feel his body shutting down again…demanding rest. "Love you Sam…" he whispered before he fell back into a medicated sleep.

When he pulled himself back to the land of the conscious again, Dean had no idea how long he'd been out. Several hours judging by the changes in the natural light within the room; Sam was still asleep at his side…although he was starting to shift which meant he was on the verge of waking up. Dean watched with hungry eyes as Sam finally shifted his shoulders and lifted his head, giving Dean the first glimpse of Sam's amazing blue-green eyes that he'd had in over a week. Sam's face lit up when he saw Dean's wide eyed glassy emerald gaze watching him silently.

"You're awake." Sam said simply. "How are you feeling?"

Dean inhaled and then smiled a tired but genuine smile at Sam. "I'm tired and this all hurts like hell…but it's a little better now that I've seen you." His voice was rough and raspy from the abuse he'd taken over the last week. But he was alive and smiling at Sam…and Sam felt the tears again.

He pushed them back and debated on leaning in and kissing Dean's chapped lips. Nothing sexual…just reassuring himself that the man he loved with all his heart was going to be okay…_that they_ were going to be okay.

"If you don't kiss me…I might not be so okay." Dean whispered as he stared intently at Sam's lips. Sam looked down and his bangs fell across his eyes as an almost bashful expression played across his face. He leaned forward, careful of all the wires and bandages, his own lips tingling with anticipation as he finally rested them against Dean's full pink ones. Dean managed to kiss him back, although he wasn't able to put much effort into it as he was still trying to focus around the pain coursing through his body.

"Oh God Dean…I thought I might not see you again…" Sam chocked out as he pulled back and looked into the soulful green eyes of the other man. "I'm so sorry…so sorry…" he said as he reached up and ran long fingers gently down the side of Dean's face. "I love you Dean." He finished and then leaned into to lay one more, almost, chaste kiss on the pale freckled face.

Dean chuckled deep in chest and then winced in pain, and Sam was immediately fussing over him. "Love you too, Sammy." He said quietly around the pain.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me? Here in the hospital, Gabe and Cas can be witnesses and I can get someone from the chapter to perform the ceremony…?" Sam blurted out. It wasn't exactly how he'd pictured marrying Dean…but he had every intention of keeping the promise he'd made to himself while searching for the older man. He wasn't waiting for another tragedy to take Dean away from him…he was binding his soul to this man's…and he was doing it immediately.

Dean looked surprised and then it dissolved into a smile that completely reached his eyes and made them sparkle, a brilliant mossy green…even in the dim lighting. "What about the beach ceremony?" He asked, raising his right eyebrow in question.

"We can still do all that. Just like we planned…but I don't want to wait anymore Dean…I can have Ben brought down by Cameron…and we could do this as quickly as tomorrow…?" He frowned suddenly and his eyes took on this wounded look and made him look all of ten years old. "Unless…you've changed your mind…ya know…after all this crap." Sam felt his stomach rolling with fear as he dared to look up into Dean's shocked green eyes.

"Yes, Sam." He said simply and waited for Sam to kiss him again…which he did…oh so carefully. "But Ben has to be here for this Sam. It wouldn't feel right without him." Dean continued when Sam pulled away, his face shining in happiness…he shifted a little as his 'other brain' got more than a little interested in what was going on upstairs. Dean's laugh rumbled deep in his chest, when he noticed Sam's uncomfortable movements.

"I can't help you out with that right now…but when I can…I will make it worth the wait. You just hold that thought Sammy." He finished as Sam's face lit up with laughter.

"I'm holding you to that Dean…but not until you're completely healed." Sam said as he looked at Dean with a level of sincerity that Dean had rarely seen in another human being.

"And Sam…please let the doctors look at you Sammy…your cuts need to be checked out." Dean said; completely surprising the taller man. He'd totally forgotten that he had yet to let them sew up his own cuts.

"Okay…I'll go find the good doctor. And let Castiel and the others know about the ceremony and your condition." Sam didn't want to leave Dean, but he had some important arrangements to make…he would send Balthazar or Jake to keep an eye on Dean while he slept. Dean smiled and felt his eyes becoming heavy again as the timed medication stated working its _Sandman Magic_ again.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _Next chapter wedding ceremony…healing…and then trying to get back to life as usual. Oh, and one more surprise…but the good kind…not the painful kind._

**Please Review: It's been a long story I know…please continue to let know what you think.**


	56. Ceremony

_Legalities, as always Sam and Dean and all things Supernatural do not belong to me. They are the property of the CW and Kripke Enterprises. I wish they would share, but I don't think that is going to happen so I guess I will simply play in their sandbox for a bit._

_**Rating MA**__: For language and injured Dean and Sam throughout the storyline, they will also be M/M pairing although they are not brothers in this story. Pairings won't happen till later chapters, so be sure to review the warnings before reading. _

_Plot: This story has evolved from the meeting of Dean Winchester and Sam Campbell on a plane that crashes, to a full blown life story of what happens when you find that one person that you are supposed to be with. But the universe is constantly placing roadblocks in the way. There are other people to help them along the way. But really it is the story of Sam and Dean and they cope._

_If you don't like this type of thing, then don't read this story I am sure there are ones that would be more pleasing to you. _

**_Please Review: Another shameless request...I know. But please take the time._**

**_This story contains pairings in an AU of the M/M variety...you have been warned._**

**Chapter 56**

_Ceremony_

Gabriel was still standing in the brightly lit hallway with Castiel when Sam had walked into the room where Dean had been assigned. They both knew better than to interrupt those two until they'd had a moment to try and work out their extremely complicated feelings. When Cas reached out to grab Gabe's hand, it had the other man looking at him with a question rolling around in his golden eyes.

"What's up Cas?" He asked as he allowed himself to be led down the hallway toward…_what was that a chapel? _

Cas didn't speak he just pulled Gabriel along until they reached the entrance of the small religious room and then he finally stopped and turned emotion filled blue eyes on his partner. "How much do you love me?" The question had the other man staring at him with an extremely confused look on his face.

"What?"

"How much do you love me Gabriel?" Castiel's eyes were earnest and open as he stared at the other man. His hands were trembling somewhat and that had Gabriel paying closer attention to the other man. It wasn't normal for Cas to be that nervous about saying _anything_ to him.

"With all my heart…why?" The strain in Castiel's voice was palpable as Gabriel watched him for some sign as to exactly what the hell they were talking about here. Cas knew that Gabe loved him…more than he'd ever loved anyone in his entire life. "What's going on with you Cas?" Gabriel stepped closer and pulled the other man against his chest as a sob worked its way up through Castiel and finally the tears he'd been holding since the whole thing with Dean had started erupted. He buried his head in the crook between Gabe's shoulder and his neck and allowed the emotions that seemed to be drowning him to carry him away instead. "Baby…he's okay…we're all okay." Gabriel soothed as he held his partner allowed him this release.

"I…know…I just…I love them so much…and…" he hiccuped as his chest rattled with the last of the intense emotions.

"And…?" Gabriel prompted. He really wanted to know what had caused this little 'breakdown'.

"I want a family…with you…" he said brokenly as he finally pulled back and stared into the shocked golden eyes of his partner. Castiel's own brilliant blue gaze shining with tears as he stared at the other man waiting for a response.

"You what?" Was the only response that worked its way into Gabriel's shocked mind. He watched as Cas's head dropped and he pulled out of Gabriel's firm embrace, his face reflecting his fear as he confided something that he'd never told anyone…not even Dean.

"I have a daughter…" he said in a whisper. He couldn't bring himself to look up and see if Gabriel would hate him for keeping such big secret from him. But the tiny curry haired, blue-eyed, and very sweet little girl had been raised by her grandparents after her mother died of cancer when she was three. She was now nine and only knew her father by the gifts he sent and the excellent schools she attended. Her grandparents had contacted him two months ago to let him know that their health was failing and that they would no longer be in a position to take care of her…so custody was reverting to the biological father…him.

Gabriel stepped back and he couldn't have looked more shocked if Cas had told him he used to be a woman. His gold eyes widened and then he dropped his arms from around his partner as he tilted his head and looked at the floor and then back at Castiel. "You have what?" He asked as he wondered if perhaps he'd misunderstood somehow. It wasn't that he didn't like children…he really did...a lot. And he wouldn't even mind having them with Cas…but the fact that they'd been together for nearly eight months and that 'little detail' hadn't come up during all the conversations that they'd had about their future together? Well that bothered him…probably more than it should. He dealt with people that lied to him on a daily basis…and he was easily able to read through the layers of bullshit, but this…he hadn't seen _this_ coming. He thought that he'd known everything there was to know about this man that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with…and he'd thought that any decisions as big as having kids, would have been made together.

He stepped back a few feet and Castiel nearly crumbled from the pain of that separation. He had wanted to tell Gabe about Cassandra since they'd met…but there never seemed to be a good time to broach that subject. But with the call last month…he'd been put in a position where he could no longer put off the revelation. But as he watched Gabriel shuffle back from him, he wanted to simply melt into the floor. "She's nine, her mother was a highschool girlfriend. We met up at a reunion and Cassandra was the result. Her mother died when she was three and she has lived with her grandparents since then. I pay for her care and anything else that she might need…but I rarely see her and their health is failing. She has no one else Gabriel…no one but me to look after her. I haven't even told Dean about her…he has no idea either. I'm so sorry…I should have told you." His voice finally cracked as he lifted wounded blue eyes to meet the blank expression of his partner.

"I'm sorry Gabe…" he whispered again as he moved to walk away from the other man. He felt like his worst nightmares were coming true…the whole reason he hadn't told anyone about Cassandra was because of his own fear of rejection. And as he turned to walk back toward the waiting room he felt like his whole world was crashing down around his feet.

Gabriel watched horrified as he realized that Castiel actually thought that he'd leave him because he had a kid. What the hell kind of person did he think Gabe was? Did he really think that love was something that he could just turn off because of an unexpected situation? He felt his own heart clench at the thought of losing Cas…he stepped forward and grabbed the other man's hand and pulled him in a circle. Catching his lips in a fierce kiss and putting all his love and need into that one expression of love. When he felt the other man soften against him, his hands making their way up until they tangled in the golden hair of the shorter man, his own need coming though in the strength of that embrace. Gabriel thrust his tongue into Cas's mouth and took possession of the other man in a way that no one else ever had. And then he was pulling away, and Castiel groaned his opinion about that as Gabriel reached up and gently clasped his face between his hands forcing the other man to look at him.

"I love you Castiel…and if we are going to have a child, I can't think of anyone that I would rather have the father be. And don't you _ever_ try and walk away from me again…because I won't give you up." He said in rough emotion laden voice as his eyes sparkled with love.

Castiel found a smile working its way onto his face as his own eyes filled with a love that he'd never expected to find. "Okay…" He said and leaned in to kiss the other man again. "Let's go check on Dean and Sam." He stepped away and Gabriel caught his hand and held it as they walked to the room where Dean had been assigned.

XXXX

Dean was sleeping when he was jolted awake as his bed dipped slightly and a small figure crawled up it and laid against his aching body. But as he recognized the form of his son he pushed all thoughts of pain from his mind and shifted to try and wrap his arms around the boy. Ben sniffed and gently sat up, feeling his way along Dean's chest until his hands were resting gently on his father's face. Tears welled up in his brown doe-like eyes as he felt he tubes and wires that were attached to Dean.

Dean's eyes flickered over to where Sam was standing, his own blue-green eyes looking suspiciously wet as he watched the reunion between father and son. Dean's eyes were glassy with a low grade fever and his face would pinch in pain occasionally, but he mouthed 'thank you', to Sam anyways. Sam nodded and stepped up next to the bed laying his hand on Dean's uninjured thigh… mouthing 'You're Welcome'.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Ben asked. His own voice small and worried as he left his hands on his father's face, feeling his reaction as much as listening for it.

Dean's eyelids slid closed and he nodded as the well of emotions that had been damned up for the past week found an outlet and the tears rolled silently down his face. Ben's face scrunched in concern as he felt the tears.

"Does it hurt?" Ben asked suddenly worried that touching his father was hurting him.

Dean shook his head and looked at Sam for help. He couldn't hold his own son due to the damage to his arms…they weren't ready to be moved from the position that the doctor's had set them in less than twenty four hours ago. Sam stepped forward and gently pulled Ben into a hug as the boy twisted in his arms and threw his tiny little arms around the pilot's neck. "Thank you for saving my dad…the same way you saved me." Ben cried as he held onto Sam with an intensity to made the tears that had been kept at bay spring to the surface and roll down Sam's own cheeks.

"My pleasure Ben." Sam said through his tears. He pulled the kid closer and then set him back down on the white bedding, so Dean could touch his boy. "Uh, Ben…you're dad and I have something that we need your help with." Sam said quietly, once he'd gotten himself back under control.

Ben flipped his head around so that he was facing the direction he knew his father was. "What with?" He asked excitedly.

Dean looked tired but happy as he looked at how his son was handling all the negative things that had happened in their lives. "Well kiddo, tomorrow Sam and I want to get married…and we needed someone to be the best man…think you might want the job?" Dean finished as Ben's little face lit up with pleasure and he grinned from ear to ear with pride.

"Really? Like…really?" He cried as he reached for Sam's hand and then gently touched his father on the arm.

"Yes, really." Sam said as he sat down next to Ben. Ben nodded enthusiastically as he beamed with happiness.

"Does that mean you can adopt me after that?" Ben asked slightly hesitant as some tension weaved its way into his tiny fingers as they laid against Dean's arm.

Dean's green eyes flashed up to meet Sam's and the other man was wearing a look of shocked pleasure as he looked at 'his son'. That thought made tears once again threaten to spill from his overly used tear ducts. "Yes, Ben. That means I get to adopt you once we are back in Seattle…if that's still something that you want." Sam added watching the joy in Dean's tired green eyes as Ben once again threw his little arm's up and waited for Sam to pull him up into a hug.

"Are you kidding? I don't just get one awesome dad…I get two! Who wouldn't want that!" He said happily.

Carmen chose that moment to pop her head in and taking one look at the weary figure lying in the hospital bed she gathered up the happy child and took him out to the waiting room for a while…and then they would head back to the hotel for the night, giving Dean a chance to rest.

Sam pulled over the chair and was a little dismayed when he saw Dean shifting in the bed uncomfortably… "Dean? You okay?" he asked as he stepped closer to the love of his life and his tiny little bed.

Dean looked up at him and his entire heart was open and expressed in the look of appreciation in his emerald green eyes. "I love you Sammy…" He said quietly and patted the bed slightly moving his arm to do it. Sam saw the slight discomfort echo through Dean's body as he shifted to make some room for Sam. "Just lay here with me? Please? Tired of being alone..." He whispered as his eyelids started dropping closed and his head listed to the side.

Sam immediately inserted himself into the bed and molded his giant form around the injured one of his partner. His arm going up around Dean's head so that he was resting against Sam's shoulder and chest instead of the pillow. Dean made a happy little murmur sound as he drifted off to sleep…for once not sleeping alone inside a hospital and loving every moment that he could spend with the taller man.

"Love you too Dean…so much." Sam said in a whisper so as not to wake up the other man. He listened to the sound of Dean's heart and reveled in the feeling of his warm breath tickling his arm. He almost couldn't believe it…he was finally going to get everything that he'd ever wanted. A family…the love of his life…and the most amazing friends that anyone could ever ask for. There was nothing at this point that he wanted more than what he already had…Adam had forgiven him and they were stronger now as siblings than they'd ever been. His and Dean's relationship had withstood some of the most horrendous mishaps that could have befallen them…both Dean and his son had been kidnapped and then rescued…by him. And now? Well, now Sam was only hours away from binding himself to Dean. Sam finally found himself nodding off to thoughts of the future and what if he and Dean wanted more kids? Because Ben was amazing and deserved to have either a brother or a sister. The thought of another little person with Dean's amazing green eyes and spectacular personality send Sam off into a pleasantly dream filled sleep.

XXXX

The marriage license showed up around 10 am and Dean was sitting up in bed as the nurse changed the bandage on his leg, his brow covered in a thin sheen of sweat before she was finished with him. Sam walked in just as she was pulling Dean's hospital gown back down over the wound. "How's it looking?" Sam asked as she smiled up at him and he allowed his dimples to deepen his cheeks in response.

"He's looking great Sam. The wound is healing and the flesh that was grafted on is looking very healthy. So what time's the big event?" She asked conspiratorially as her eyebrows wriggled at him. Sam burst out laughing and Dean simply shook his head.

"The judge is due here any minute actually. You're welcome to come if you want?" Sam offered as she grinned and nodded.

"I think I just might take you boys up on that offer." She was still laughing as she exited the room.

Dean held his hand out and Sam moved quickly to gently twine his fingers with Dean's. "It's not too late to run…" He said as Sam glared at him in mock reproof.

"I'm not running anywhere. I've been waiting my whole life to marry you."

Dean actually blushed at the comment and then a smiled etched its way onto his face as he stared up at Sam. "Me too." He said simply. Adam and Jo were the first to interrupt their quiet little room, his brother had to get back to the hospital and he wanted to offer his congratulations and his sorrow that his flight couldn't be moved...and he had to get back. Some sort of emergency procedure that needed his specific expertise. Sam hugged his brother and then grabbed Jo into a bear hug as well, telling them that Adam would have to make it to the beach ceremony as soon as Dean was feeling up to it. They nodded enthusiastically at the invitation and then slipped quietly from the room.

The judge arrived ten minutes later and Dean's room became a very crowded space. The hospital had made an exception to policy by allowing the group of people into Dean's room, since he couldn't be moved to the chapel for the service. Ben was wearing a suit that actually matched the one that Sam had just left to change into. He knew that Dean had no idea that he was doing this…but he wanted to look perfect for the man…even though he knew that Dean couldn't do that for him. It sent butterfly's flitting through his stomach at just the thought of being with Dean…legally and forever. Ben stepped into the bathroom and felt his way along until he standing at Sam's hip. He reached up and pulled gently on the taller man's coat.

"What's up buddy?" Sam said as he squatted down and looked intently at the very serious look on the kids face. He held up a clenched fist and slowly opened his fingers revealing a beautifully ornate silver wedding band, that somehow still managed to look masculine. Sam's mouth fell open as he took the ring from Ben and stared at it, twisting it around and watching the light glint off the ring. "Where did this come from Ben?" He asked quietly as he admired the ring that looked so much like Dean that he felt tears burning again.

"Castiel helped me pick it out…for you to give to my dad." He said it with such authority…like it was somehow _his _decision who his father was allowed to marry. Sam couldn't help the incredibly humble feeling that raced through him at the thought that this little boy felt he was worthy of his father…of marrying Dean.

"Thank you Ben…it's beautiful." He said as he gathered the boy into a hug.

"Take care of my dad Sam." Ben said matter of factually as he let go of Sam and walked out of the connected bathroom. Sam stared at the ring and couldn't help the smile that plastered itself on his lips at the meaning that went with this little piece of metal.

"You ready in there Sam?" Gabriel called.

"Yup." Sam answered as he walked out of the room and Dean's eyes lit up and then darkened in response to the gorgeous man that was about to marry him. How had he gotten so lucky as to land someone as amazing as Sam Campbell? He looked resplendent in the dark suit with the ocean blue tie, which hing loosely around his neck. The suit had obviously been tailored and Dean knew all too well, that that had Castiel's flavor written all over it.

"Wow…" Dean whispered and Castiel chuckled at his side.

"Just wait till you hear his vows…" He said quietly into Dean's ear.

The judge welcomed everyone to the ceremony and then announced that Sam and Dean had written their own wedding vows. Sam went first.

He gulped back his raging emotions and smiled down at Dean after carefully taking his hands in his own larger ones. "Dean Winchester. We had the most unbelievable beginning…you saved my life…in more ways than the obvious rescue from a sinking plane in Alaska. You rescued me from a life that I thought I wanted and introduced me to the life I was destined for. You have taught me about the man that want to be and the man that I am. You allowed me into your world and gave me a son that I couldn't love more if he was my own flesh and blood. I take you as my best friend, amazing lover, and love of my life." He reached into his jacket pocket and removed the ring that Ben had given him, gently sliding it onto Dean's left ring finger. "With this ring I promise to love you, to listen to you, and to protect you…for all the days of my life." When he looked up from placing the ring, there were tears shining in Dean's intensely green eyes. "Your turn." Sam said with a sudden self-conscious laugh.

Dean smiled. "After that? Thanks a lot." He laughed when everyone else did and then his eyes darkened with passion as he looked into Sam's amazing blue-green gaze. "Sam Campbell. I thought that I had my life figured out. I was sure that I knew what I wanted and that having Ben in it would be enough. And then you literally crashed into me and I fell harder and faster than I ever thought possible. I have never met someone as kind and gentle as you are…and yet you are a total badass too." Several people snickered and Dean assumed it was probably Balthazar and Jake. "You made me want to take a chance again…and for that I will be forever in your debt…you accepted my son as your own. You have held me through some of the most difficult moments of my life, ones that have tested me in every way possible…and you rescued both my son and me when life had other plans." Tears were now starting to slip down Dean's face as he looked into the eyes of the man that he loved more than almost anything else in this world…it would be a hard toss-up between him and Ben… "I love you…I want you with me as long as you'll have me…and I'll freely give you all parts of me that I have to give…if you'll take them?" At Sam's almost imperceptible nod caused Dean to burst into a brilliant smile that hurt his face where there were still stitches from his encounter. He reached out and touched his son's hand and Ben placed something in his opened palm…Dean twisted back toward Sam carefully. "With this ring…I offer everything that I have to give…everything that I am…and everything that we can be together…for all the days of my life." His hands shook as he tried to slide the beautifully simple silver band onto Sam's ring finger and he nearly sobbed when he didn't have the strength to push it onto Sam's finger.

Castiel stepped forward and reached in, closing his fingers over Dean's and helping to finish sliding the ring into place. Dean turned grateful eyes at his friend and then Castiel leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Sam watched the interaction between the two men with a light heart as he saw that their bond was every bit as strong as it had always been.

The judge stepped forward and smiled, reaching down to grab each of their hands and placing them on top of one another. "What we have joined here today cannot be broken, but by the two that have made these vows before their friends, family, and god. I now pronounce you married…you may kiss the groom."

Sam leaned forward so suddenly that he caught Dean off guard as he gently pulled Dean's face toward his own and formed his lips over the pouty cupid bow lips of his husband. The nearly electrical response of the other man had Dean nearly gasping for air by the time they parted. His lips still tingling from the passion with which Sam had just sealed their future together.

The whoops and whistles that went up from their limited crowd of friends was loud enough that the doctors popped their heads in and simply smiled at the ecstatic couple. Ben crawled up next to his dad and hugged him as carefully as he could. "I'm glad we have Sam, dad." He whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean turned and looked at the amazing son he'd raised and smiled. "Me too." He said just as quietly. Sam stepped up and leaned down hugging the two Winchester's…

"What are my boys whispering about?" He asked as he grinned at Dean and winked. Ben laughed and then hugged Sam.

"Nothing, just glad I get to have two dads now." He said and Sam thought his face might crack when his smile broadened.

Castiel and Gabriel stepped up and hugged each of the men and then Castiel leaned down and whispered something in Dean's ear which had him gaping at the other man. "Really?" He asked.

Cas nodded and Gabe took his hand held up the ring he wore…their own engagement now official.

"That's amazing Castiel. I'm so happy for you." Dean said honestly as he smiled at each of their friends. He couldn't have wished for a better outcome to their lives than what they each had.

"We're waiting until you are out of the hospital and feeling better because I want you to be my best man…and I think Gabe has a similar request for your husband." Dean felt pride wash through him at that…the fact Sam was now and for always…his.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _I promised a beach wedding and that is till forth-coming along with the much anticipated bridal night. But Dean's gotta heal a bit more for that be truly worth the wait. So still a couple more chapters and some loose ends to tie up…_

**Please Review: This is my first actual wedding ceremony that I've written, what did you think?**


End file.
